Promise
by Kryalla Orchid
Summary: Continuance of Touch and Masks. Marriage, babies, blood, loss. Best laid plans never come to fruition. Control is an illusion. Even when everything spins wild, hold tight to this, Titans are family. We will always find each other. Even if it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__ :__ Teen Titans are not mine, they belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros._

_**Broken Record moment**__:__ Aussie, spelling, slang, word usage is all different.  
><em>

_**Author's Note**__:__ Continuance of __**Touch** and **Masks**__. Read those first please. _

_If you've been watching my profile (kisses stalker), you know I have a large number of chapters under my belt. The last arch, it's only in skeletal form right now, but it is mostly finished. But as I'm about to hit school holidays (four weeks of kiddies running amok), you'll only be getting two chapters a week for a while. Mondays and Thursdays, Aussie time, most likely in the morning. (Sunday nightish and Wednesday nightish for those in the States). It's either that, or you wait another four weeks.  
><em>

_Dick won the POV poll, which was rather interesting in my opinion. So this is in his point of view. We've gone through a time skip to get to this point.  
><em>

_Those of you that know your lore, might have an inkling of where this could be heading. Let me just say… you're wrong. Lore won't help you in this case.  
><em>

_Evil Orchid. That is all._

_**Big Fat Warning**__: __It's me. What do you think is going to happen? Rated M for… stuff that may or may not include adult content. But mostly T._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue.<strong>

Pain.

Bones ached. Wrist was probably broken. Face battered and bruised. Blood trickled, dripped on the floor. Chain marks. Broken ribs.

Aching moans above. Two, strapped to a chair, sliced and still bleeding, one already deceased, paying for my overconfidence. My partners. Nothing could be done, couldn't stop it, couldn't prevent it, my fault they're here.

A light fixture swung overhead. _Swish swish_.

Chest hurt. Gurgled blood. Two bullet wounds. Probably a collapsed lung. Fuck.

There was laughter, why was there always laughter? Taunting in the dark as I struggled to my feet.

"Still got some fight in you, huh, Dick?"

Cough and gag. Spit the pooling blood. So fucking fragile. "You're not going to win." I staggered and stood, braced on painful knees.

"That's what I like about you," the darkness said. "No regard for personal safely."

I wasn't getting out of here alive.

Oh well…

Let's go out with a bang.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>

Bludhaven.

Thirty three minutes south of Gotham, it's development hampered by its larger neighbour. Once nicknamed, "Asbestos Town, USA," Bludhaven begun as a whaling town. It grew rapidly to highly industrial sectors which then fell into urban decay as businesses collapsed or relocated to Gotham during the Depression and just never picked up again. It's infamous for its somewhat rank odour and high crime rate. It could have been a major shipping hub, it could have been a major manufacturing centre, but it is neither.

Could've been, should've been, given up and lost to what is. A city stuck in the past, unable to strive for the future.

Crime lords, drug lords, driven away from Gotham by Batman, carve out meager existences among the dirty streets. The police force is as corrupt as Gotham's had been before Batman cleaned it out. Shopkeepers are forced to spend the majority of their profit on blood money, protection detail, which still fails to protect them from the random brick thrown at their window by angry teenagers ready to fall into the criminal life.

In the many bad sections of town the streets are grimy. Malodorous. Littered with refuse of all sorts. Trash cans burn, homeless huddle in stinking alleyways and hookers troll beneath broken street lamps. The windows of the shops are all barred, hidden away behind massive roller doors.

In one district, there is an illegal auto shop on every corner. No car parked there remains with its original owners. The citizens, already battling to survive, are forced to take public transport to their destinations. There is a murder every night, a drug death, alcohol abuse, a battered wife, husband or child.

In another, it might seem peaceful, neat little houses all in a row, tidy little streets, not a car or blade of grass out of place, but this one has a meth lab in its basement, that one operates a child pornography ring and the other one is a blacklisted as a house ill repute.

There are a few well known criminals here. Blockbuster for one. Penguin's been known to play here. Monolith. Black Mask. Just to name a few. Mostly, however, it's the corner street thugs, the drug dealers, the hooligans who think lighting fires in abandon cars is fun, the liquor store robbers which are laid off and desperate dads just trying to feed their children.

It's crime. It's all crime. No matter the excuse.

But there are some, some you can just see people being forced into that kind of life to provide. Some that need that little bit of help, an out of the never-ending cycle of poverty. Some who will take a second chance, if it's offered, and will never look back.

Often someone let go by a hero will turn around and try again, even if they know it's wrong. They need to be given incentive. It shouldn't be up to the heroes to offer the second chances. It's up to the community to open their hearts and wallets to the less fortunate. Bludhaven doesn't have many charities that aren't corrupt, or people willing to go out on a limb. Not yet.

What every city needs is a catalyst.

Someone willing to start. To take a stand and say no more. There is a line, we have fallen as far as we dared, now it is time to claw our way back to the future. For the children. For ourselves. Show us the way to a better life. We want it.

Gotham had Batman. Jump City had the Titans. Metropolis had Superman. Star City had Green Arrow. Keystone had the Flash. Just to name a few. Great heroes who make a difference.

Bludhaven has Nightwing.

TTTTT

Hackle restlessly flipped the pages of the newspaper. He was a tall, broad man who hated his job and always made a point of telling anyone who cared to listen. Brown hair, brown eyes, he blended in with the town and that was just fine by him. He'd never strive for anything better, but at least he'd never give in to anything worse. "Nightwing, Nightwing, Nightwing. God. There's other fucking news in this fucking town, you know? I really don't want to read about some prick wearing tights."

"So, don't read it," Rogers taunted, through a mouthful of takeaway. Rogers was in complete contrast of his partner, light haired, green eyed. He liked his job, was proud of it. Rogers made their partnership work, actually did what they were paid to do, while Hackle was the muscle. "We're supposed to be keeping watch, remember."

Hackle sighed and lit another cigarette.

"Dude. Really?" Rogers said, waving his hand at the smoke permeating from the end. "We're on the job."

"Ain't nothing gonna happen here tonight. Apple put us on a wild goose chase. Notice how she ain't here."

"Bigger fish to fry, I 'spose."

"Bigger fish? It'd better be a fucking marlin. I bet Grayson put her up to this. He's sneaky, that one. And he needs to get laid or something. Not everything's about work. Just 'cause he ain't got nothing better to do on a Saturday night than go on a stakeout, doesn't mean I have to fuck up my plans. I had this hot chick all—"

"Look, let's just do our job. We're told to watch this corner, then it's this corner we'll watch."

They didn't know they were being watched. They never really knew. Part of the reason why they were used. After all, someone had to arrest the criminals once they fled into the streets, and who better than two detectives that did things by the book so there would be no questions, no escapes and no grounds for lawsuit or false arrest.

A shadow crept along the top of the apartment building beside them, bored of listening to their whining and studied the layout of the supposedly abandoned building opposite.

Meth lab. Small one in the grand scheme of things, but it was the last one in this district. Already it was looking like the lab was getting ready to shut up shop, move to a different district but then it would have to be cleaned from that one too. Better to take it out now before it could go underground again.

Also, intel suggested that it was owned by Blockbuster and fucking with him was a bonus.

The stairwell of the three story building which lead to the roof was unguarded, big mistake, when were these guys going to remember that while police used regular doors, there were others out there who believed doors were a waste of time.

Like me. Why use a door when that partially opened window on the top floor could do the job just as well? Especially since none of them would expect to suddenly be confronted with a superhero right in the middle of their operation.

The toes of my boots were dug into the brickwork of the building, bracing me against falling as I pushed the window open a little further. The window wasn't well greased, but it didn't make any noise apart from a little groan. Then I wriggled inside, crouching just below the sill. I tapped my earpiece. "I'm in."

"Countdown to anonymous 911 call, ten minutes."

"Give me five."

"Fine. Just be careful, and don't get cocky."

I smiled and dropped into radio silence. A long, rectangular shaped room. Very dark. Smelt of vomit, urine and sex. Classy. There was a double bed against the wall, looked like it had been used recently. A small beside table with a packet of condoms and a box of tissues. A bin with discarded condoms. Ick. Some people would do just about anything to get a fix.

Taking my sticks from their hoisters on my back, I crept to the door. Wooden, broken hinges, the door handle was gone. It was open just enough for people to slip through and by the look of those hinges, it was probably jammed in that position. Real secure.

Withdrawing a small scope from a secret compartment in my glove, I checked down the corridor outside.

No guards. Lots and lots of half open doors. The lights were all broken, I could most likely sneak the whole hallway and they wouldn't see. Ancient red floral wallpaper peeled from the wall, and the sections that wasn't covered in that, was covered in graffiti. There were holes in the walls, the broken wooden panelling below exposed. The carpet had been ripped, burnt, thrown up on, and torn away in sections to expose the broken wooden floor below.

I could hear voices, male ones, deep and gruff, but they weren't close. I could hear moaning rather close. Sex noises. Next room.

Sure enough, as I peeked in, there was a man standing in the centre of the room, a woman kneeling before him. I didn't have to see to know what they were doing. Would have preferred not to have been able to see.

My gaze went to the girl. Red eyes. Slack jawed, vacant expression of someone whose had a hard life and turned to a harder way of living to cope. Or just an addict. Her hair was greasy, her clothes were dirty and torn, there were healing scabs on her face and track marks on her arms.

Knockout gas pellets at their feet, was about all I could do for the girl. She was willing, that I could tell, there was a small satchel of tablets, one in the man's fist, her eyes kept darting to them. If she'd fallen so far she'd submit to that, a word from me wouldn't help her. Dual thumps in the room told me the gas worked, the man didn't even have time to cry out.

The rest of the rooms were empty, except for one at the end of the hallway.

Four minutes, my brain told me. Which meant I had at least six, the time it would take for Hackle and Rogers to get the call and enter the building. I had to be out by then. Still, fun to race against the clock.

Room at the end of the hallway held three guys. They were watching some sort of game on TV. Popcorn which they threw at the screen. Copious amounts of alcohol and empty bottles. Not really worth my time to take out. I crouched at the door, reached through the gap and placed a couple of movement capsules at the door. Any motion detected near them, like if the men were alerted by gunfire or police entering the building and they tried to escape, the pellets would go off and incapacitate them.

There was a man coming up the stairs as I reached top of the dimly lit well. Easy enough to thump a hand on the banister as I flipped down half the level and plant my boot in his face. I dismantled his gun, checked his wallet for id and memorised the name before I moved on.

The second floor was where all the drug making facilities were and where the money was kept, the ground floor was used for all those deciding to get high right there in the building, where the muscle worked. I'd have to take the muscle out at the ground floor, but first I had to make sure whoever was leading this crappy operation was detained. There's no point taking out a place like this if the leech that runs it gets away with the money so he can start fresh somewhere else.

His name's Eddie, that much I've already gleaned from my research. Eddie. Why is it there are so many criminals called Eddie? Eddie the snitch. Eddie the mole. Eddie the hired gun. Eddie the black-market drug dealer. Eddie the soon to be jailbird.

Eddie, the man already passed out in his dingy, stuffy little smoke hazed room that probably was an office by the looks of the paper on the broken table. Looks like he's been sampling. Blockbuster doesn't like that, Eddie. You're lucky you ain't dead.

What papers you got, Eddie? Anything interesting? Ooooh.

I hit my earpiece. "Hey, Babsie?"

"Yes, honey buns?" she replied, sounding bored.

I grinned. "Log this location would you? Warehouse 42, Eastside Docks. I need eyes on it."

"Will do. Two minutes."

"Yeah, yeah. Also, ahh… damn… Officer Denis Mitchell. Run a trace on him. Says he's been taking kickbacks to ignore this when he's patrolling."

"Sea of corruption is never ending."

"Apparently." I absently twirled a stick in one hand, poking through the rest of the papers with my other stick. "Boring stuff, shipments, deliveries. Police can take care of that." I holstered my sticks and got out a tiny camera to snap a few shots, just in case it was all bungled or lost. "Sending you piccies anyway. Enjoy."

"Thanks. You're a peach."

I could just hear the roll in her eyes. "That's why you love me," I said.

"Just get on with it. One minute."

I headed for the door. "Hey, you took off thirty seconds."

"Blame it on your cockiness."

Couldn't do anything about the cocktails of drugs already in production, there did need to be evidence, but I could rig the chemicals to 'accidently' contaminate once the Police had gotten a good look at the operation, it so that the drugs would have to be destroyed, rather than 'accidently' misplaced. Lots of accidents.

Still the guards on the lower floor to take out. I needed the Police to be able to get as many of them as they could, but I didn't want it to look like it was too easy. Hide my presence and all that. One or two of them might report Nightwing in the building taking them out, but the rest wouldn't know what hit them.

Six guys. Pretty slim picking today. Most of the walls on the ground floor are gone. Lots of support columns instead. There are a few clumps of people scattered around, easy to tell who's a guard and who isn't. The guards are the ones with the guns.

Two over by the front door, two hanging around the middle, and these two here at the base of the stairs. Which were easy, because I could take them out as I came down. Jump from the landing in the middle of the stairs, handstand on one guys shoulders, double kick the other guy in the head while simultaneously twisting the first guy around and slamming him face first into the wall. Disarm.

Two birdarangs at the two men in the middle who were surprisingly alert for drug dealing guards and have turned toward the two soft grunts my first victims made. Two birdarangs to take out those guns so I can rush them.

Leather jackets, concealed weapon. Oh, knife. One of them scrambled for his fallen gun, received a running kick to the back of the head for his trouble. Using his head as leverage, I flipped away from the face planted man as the man with the knife took a stab at me.

Dodge two swipes, retaliate with a kick to the belly and the knife man's back hit a column with an 'oof'. The sudden noise attracted the attention of the two guards at the door. Smoke bomb between us, will buy me a few more seconds. Knife man took another stab at me. Easy to catch his wrist and twist, forcing him to drop the knife before I deliver an uppercut to knock him down.

"Call made," Oracle said.

Time to leave.

The first man through the smoke screen got a punch to the face for his trouble. The second one had his legs swept out from beneath him. I planted a hand on the ground and kneed him in the face as he fell forward.

Leaving all six guards in a state of semi consciousness and unconsciousness and making sure all weapons were dismantled, I headed for the roof. One grappling hook ride later and I was on the roof of the building on the opposite side of the street and able to peer over the edge, just in time to see backup arriving for Hackle and Rogers, and the pair break the door down.

One less drug lab on my streets. I watched as more cops arrived and started to escort handcuffed men from the buildings, including unconscious Eddie. I nodded as the narcotics squad arrived and took over proceedings.

"I do not understand why you put so much faith in the police department."

I flicked my eyes at her, I'd been ignoring her presence, hoping she'd just leave but she never does. "Someone has to."

Catalina Flores, a former FBI agent as well as sister to Bludhaven's assistant district attorney, she's taken up the mantle of Tarantula and become a vigilante, determined to battle the corrupt police officers and gangland criminals of the city. She's rough around the edges, relies on force and brutality techniques to get the job done. She doesn't have the backing I have, Oracle or the Titans, nor does she have the training and I'm not willing to give her any. She just doesn't listen. She's one of those who wants it her way and is not prepared to wait. I don't approve of her methods, at all, and am actually concerned that one day she'll kill someone, but she gets results. We've worked together in the past, but lately she's become a little more personal.

She doesn't realise I've worked out who she is, and there's no way in hell I'm letting her know who I am. Ever.

Tarantula sauntered to the edge of the building to stand by my side, her black hair swishing along with her hips. I really wish she didn't try to put the moves on me so much. "Baby, you have your work cut out for you if you're determined to trust them so much. You'll be catching all the same criminals twice."

I shrugged. "Maybe that's what I want, did you ever think of that?"

She cast me a shrewd look. "Why?"

I shrugged and smirked. Easier to track and gather evidence on who lets them out if I have to combat the same criminals twice. "Why are you here?"

"Same reason as you."

"Somehow I doubt you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart. What do you want?"

"Word on the street is the bounty on your head has tripled. Blockbuster's getting anxious."

I shrugged. "Thinking of cashing in?"

"Just giving my little Wingz a heads up."

I groaned. "I'm not your little Wingz."

"You can only resist me for so long," she smirked, and placed a hand on my chest.

I cursed inwardly at being close enough to touch and moved away. "I think you'll find I can resist you for a lot longer than that. Now, if you have nothing more, I'll be on my way," I said and with a running leap, I was over the edge of the building and onto the next one.

TTTTT

Bludhaven's my home now, has been for well over year. I've been making a difference, carving out my reputation separate from the Titans or Batman. The city is my responsibility; I fight for it on two fronts.

Nightwing soars through the night. Dark and silent, a swift avenger. Protecting the people from the villains they can't see.

Detective Grayson fights the system from the inside. Weeding out corruption. Protecting the people from the villains they can see.

It's hard work. Tiring. An uphill battle at times. There are nights where it almost seems like I'm cutting one arm of crime, only to have two grow back in its place. There are days where it seems I'm investigating the same crimes, putting the same people behind bars only to have the same corrupt Judges who I can't ever seem to gather enough evidence on to charge, release them back into the street.

But rewarding. I can already see the changes occurring within the City. School attendance has picked up. Some of the streets are taking more pride in their appearances. Businesses are reporting fewer breaks ins, home invasion is at an all time low. The homeless shelters and soup kitchens reporting lower numbers of people asking for help or requesting food, unemployment levels are dropping. The charities are funnelling money down to the right people instead of their own pockets.

It's still hard. There's such a long way to go. And I'm doing it on my own.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **__Hai…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

I was tired. Emotionally drained. Life has been pretty hard for me, setting myself up to be on my own. New city. New job. New life.

It takes some getting used to, it really does.

Well, alright, I'm not really on my own. Robin helps out. So does Oracle. The Batfamily has always close. Batman won't come here out of respect for me but I also know he'll be there, if I ask.

Tim became Robin the third about two years after Jason died, against his own better judgment too. He's nineteen now, been Robin for five years. Lucky sod got to travel abroad with his family before 'the Event'. Batman organised him training with a lot of different masters under the guise of keeping him protected and giving him the skills to protect himself. Tim went along with that, he liked to be included in our lives, but he wasn't sure about stepping into Robin's shoes. He's pensive, liked to think things through and… he knew all about Jason. We had no secrets. No one wanted that to happen again.

Then 'the Event' happened. Tim was kidnapped, completely by random kidnapping, nothing relating to Batman or Bruce, or anything like that. Just… taken. Batman charged to his rescue, we all did but we were too late. His mother was killed. His father was crippled. Bruce arranged for Tim's dad to be brought back to Gotham for the finest medical treatment, while Tim went to live with Bruce until his dad was well enough to handle life. It was a sad day for all of us.

During his mourning period, Tim decided he didn't want anyone else to have to go through what he did. If he could protect someone else from losing their mother, he would. But then, that's really the reason why we all do this.

Tim donned the mantle of Robin. We all rallied around him for months after the transition, overprotective that we are, just so we could keep him safe.

It couldn't have gone to better hands.

Of course, none of us expected that Tim's dad would die a horrible death just two years later. Tim had been present, seen it happen and it nearly broke my brother. And, unfortunately, it made him just like the rest of us. Orphans, witness to the death of our parents. The curse lived on.

Bruce was quick on the adoption uptake this time at least. Tim still had family, even if we're not biologically related.

Babs, on the other hand, became Oracle not long after Jason's death. Not wanting to risk death and lamenting about her lack of superpowers, she decided to become a wealth of intelligence for us, an information broker. Batman (under duress) set her up with her own, and substantially more powerful, computer system in a well fortified area so she can conduct her work. She hacks, gathers information, is a re-router of communications for a score of heroes, from the Titans, to the Batfamily, Birds of Prey, even the Justice League. She claims its rewarding work. Even Batman relies on her more than he ever used to as Batgirl. She picks up a lot of the slack, allowing us to concentrate on catching the criminals. I don't know where we'd all be without her.

Babs and I pretty much talk every night. Tim too, he often just nips down from Gotham on a slow night to help me out. It's good having company, having backup, having family around.

All in all, I like my life.

"Diiiiiiiiiickie boy."

I grunted, and threw my arm over my face. I'd had a rough night, several shootings and a riot. Sleep. I needed it. It wasn't fair.

"Diiiiiiiiiiick."

"Five more minutes."

Something poked me in the ribs. "I'm hurt. I thought I was special."

I edged away from the pain, keeping my eyes shut. "Five more minutes, _Candy_."

She poked me again. "Now, say it like you mean it."

I waved my hand at her. "Go away."

"Where's the love?" her voice asked.

"Love has nothing to do with it."

"What am I to you then?"

"A piece of ass I like to frisk every now and then."

"Ooooh," she taunted, poking me again in the stomach. "Frisk me, Dickie."

I peeked out from under my arm and grinned. A mop of brown hair around a heart shaped face and an impish grin that always makes me smile in return. Can never allows anything get her down. "Can, shoo."

She winked and pushed me off the bench. "Make me."

"Can!" I complained, now face first on the floor. "That wasn't nice." Ohh. I hurt. "Ugg," I muttered, as I arched my back in pain and stretched. "Remind me never to sleep on a bench in the locker room again."

Can grinned. "I reminded you _this_ time, but did you listen to me? Noooooooo."

I blinked at her and rolled my eyes. "Did you want something?"

"You mean beside your hot body?" she grinned.

"Yes, beside that."

"You fell asleep, Dickie boy. We have work to do."

"What?"

"Warrant came through."

Oh… did I forget to mention Can's my boss?

Can and I have an interesting relationship. She's like ten years my senior and she's senior detective, or lead investigator, I'm the junior. She's my training officer, so I'm supposed to be learning from her, but she knows I'm better at it than she is. She just hasn't figured out why. Not that I was going to enlighten her. Apparently, she was really pissed when the then Captain told her she was getting Dick Grayson as her new junior to train. She'd thought I was a whiny, overindulged, lazy rich kid. She wised up pretty quick. Started treating me like a person, an equal, rather than tolerating me.

Our team consists of four, mainly, although the juniors tend to be interchangeable. Hackle and Rogers are on our team too, but they're normal detectives. I was pretty lucky to get this job. Most detectives need at least two years in a uniform before they can apply. I had a year in Gotham's police force, after I completed my academy training, moonlighting as Nightwing in Bludhaven so I could set up that Dick and Nightwing came at different times. As Dick, I was requesting a transfer to Bludhaven when the position of detective came up. On a whim, I applied and was almost over qualified for the position, especially with all the cramming of degrees I did in college. I aced the detective exam so well, they thought I'd cheated and I was required to sit another, closely supervised one. Which I aced. I guess I was good enough to ignore my lack of street experience. They put me on probation for a couple of cases, kept me under close watch, even now the Captain still checks up on me, but I think I've proven myself.

Can's one of the incorruptible police officers too, for which I'm grateful for. I wasn't looking forward to having to turn in a partner so quick on the job if she had been. I cleaned out our station of corruption fairly early, making it look like random acts, rather than my doing. Started with the Captain, went from there down. Without the Captain, there was no one protecting the underlings. Random drug busts, failed test results, documentation leaks, those sorts of 'accidents' occurred. All perfectly legit too.

A new set of detectives and a new Captain, Captain Burke, and now we're doing things right. Pretty sure Can's figured out that was my doing, but she's never mentioned it. I think she likes being able to make a difference.

I'm still trying to gather enough evidence to get Police Chief Redhorn out of power. I'm getting close, but more often than not he's got his tracks too well covered, in the sense I can't make anything stick by law. I don't want to make a martyr out the man. So I'm going after his underlings. Like Judge Evans. Hopefully once I start knocking some of his lackeys off their seats, his tower'll crumble. Then maybe I can get Blockbuster and his 'empire' out of Bludhaven.

It's funny though, our names. The Candied Dick, we get called at times. Doesn't tend to stick long, mainly because Can's the one that makes them pay for the slight. Mostly it's just Detective Apple and Grayson. Yes. Her name is Candice Apple. Blame her husband. She does.

She's funny, quick witted and flirty, which she never is with anyone else, unless it's Jake, her husband. Took a while for her to open up enough to reveal her true nature, and if you think she's flirting with me, you should see the stuff she pulls around Jake. I've not seen anyone enjoy teasing each other as much as those two do. She's even once thrown herself on my lap at a barbeque at her place, while he's been watching and he just laughed and offered me another beer.

Can's also a kind of mother hen to the uniforms, once you've earned her trust, she'll do anything for you. But that trust, it's hard to come by.

I jerked to attention. "Green light?"

Can smirked. "All the goddamn way."

"You're shitting me."

Can's grin got wider. "Nope," she replied, popping the 'p' and held out a bunch of papers to me.

I leafed through to the signature first. "Fuck me… Judge Harris signed it?"

"Evidence can't be ignored apparently. I have the feeling Harris doesn't want to be looked too closely at either."

I flicked back to the assignments. "What? You're kidding me. We're hitting the warehouse?"

Can nodded. "Captain wants us to take it down all at once. Hackle and Rogers are taking the Judge, We get the gang."

"They better do it properly; Judge Evans has slipped us before."

"They've been briefed, Grayson," Can said sternly, falling back on her 'I've been doing this for years, you're the junior' tone. "Hurry up, uniforms are waiting."

I could look these papers over in the car on our way. I quickly went to my locker and grabbed my gun, tacked my badge onto my belt and collected my small emergency Nightwing pouch. I fired off a quick text to Oracle, using my bat communicator not my cell, letting her know what was happening as I hurried to the cars.

Can drove, she always does, while I looked through the paperwork.

We've been chasing Judge Evans for the last few months, trying to get enough evidence for one of his fellow judges to be confident enough to sign a warrant. I'd even enlisted Robin and Oracle to help me crack this case. Judge Evans had been instrumental in releasing all the members of the Scorpions, a low life gang which was continuing to create terror in three districts within Bludhaven. Every time we managed to get one of them with enough evidence to convict, somehow the Judge would overturn the case, or cause delays until the defence managed to concoct something to have the trial thrown out.

Evans was old money. Well liked within the community with ties to the Mayor's office and the Police Chief. We were going to ruffle a lot of feathers today. His fall would be very hard, but we finally had a DA who was willing get on board and go to trial and had the skills to win. I love it when Bruce pulls strings for me, makes life that little bit easier, even if he won't admit that he did.

I double checked all the paperwork while Can drove us to the warehouse district. I wanted no foul ups, not today. Too much at stake, but Can knew that too. "How's Jake?" I asked, making conversation.

"Looking forward to my holiday," Can replied. "First proper one in three years. Two weeks in the Caribbean. Beautiful."

I had to laugh. "Good for you. Sexy lingerie, swimsuits, palm leaf fans, rocking boats, frisking, you two will be relaxed in no time."

"I think he's looking forward to the bikini more than anything," she quipped with a grin.

"What guy wouldn't?" I said, casting her a sly glance. "Besides, I bet you're looking forward to seeing him with no shirt on."

She laughed as we turned a corner. "If I want a hot body, I'll just perv on you in the showers."

Like she ever would. I rolled my eyes at her, then my eyes landed on a piece of information from the papers. "Damn it. How'd we end up with Taylor?"

"Captain thought it would be better if he screwed up under our watch, rather than under Rogers and Hackle. This way, the Judge has nothing he can slip away on."

"True."

"So, what about you? Plans while I'm away?"

I shrugged. "Just work."

"Dick, you need a life outside the police."

"I _have_ a life outside the police. You've met Wally."

"I'm not sure Wally classifies. Besides, I mean a girlfriend."

I sighed. "Can. Don't."

"Seriously, I have a couple of girlfriends that'd—"

"I'm happy like I am."

"I know a couple of guys if that's what floats your boat, unless that's what Wally is."

"Can," I said sternly. "I don't need you to set me up."

"You've been here a year and not once have I seen you with a girl or a guy."

"I want to focus on my career right now. A girl'd just slow me down."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend? Like ever? Do you know what you're missing out on?"

I sighed again, heartfelt this time. "Yes. I know."

Can gave me a look. "Oh. Real emotion from Mr Detached. What happened? She break your heart?"

"No. More of a mutual breaking." I cast a glare at her. "Can you stop now, please? My private life is not what's under scrutiny."

"Alright, fine. So what _do_ you plan to do while I'm away?"

I sighed and put my papers on my lap as I looked out at the street. "Well, there's a bucks night I have to go to on Friday."

"Oooh, strippers?"

"Probably. You offering?"

"Not a chance, plane leaves Thursday."

"Ahh, well."

"Who's the buck?"

"An old friend," I replied. "Wedding's next week, so I'll be taking a couple of days off then."

"Gee, you're a wealth of information today, Grayson," Can said, tart. "Give me this chick's name at least. Or this friend that's getting married. Something."

I sighed again and looked out the window, trying to ignore the pang in my chest. "Her name's Kory. I came to Bludhaven, she didn't." Thankfully, my cell phone rang then so Can couldn't question me more. I glanced at the screen, then answered. "Hey, Tim. What's up?"

"Hi, Dick. Am I on speaker?"

"Nope."

"Birdy told me you were doing that raid on the Scorpions."

"Well, that was nice of her."

"Need some backup?"

I laughed. "Are you bored?"

"A little. More, I don't want to study." He put on a pleading, teasing tone. "Save me from the homework monster."

Still chuckling, I said, "Well, I'd have to check my schedule, but I'm sure we can catch-up while you're here. As long as you don't straggle."

Tim laughed. "I'll hack it and see the plan and detain the stragglers. On it."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"No worries. Good luck."

"You too."

I smiled and shook my head as I hung up.

"Your brother?" Can asked.

"Yup," I said, tucking my phone away. "He's coming down later, wanted to catch up. See? I have a life."

Can just rolled her eyes at me.

The problem with being a junior detective is I have to let Can call the shots. It's all about visual experience. I can't just say to the department on a resume, I led my own team of superheroes for ten years, you know them as the Titan Network. It just doesn't work. So, on paper, Dick Grayson's only been a detective for a year and a cop for year before that.

I can advise her, she'll take my advice pretty well, most of the time. She's deferred to my direction in combat a couple of times, but mostly she doesn't. She doesn't know who I am, what I can do. Sometimes I think if I just told her, it would make my life a little bit easier.

But she hasn't earned that yet. And it's not just my identity at stake too. There's Tim, Bruce, Babs, Alfred, they all have links to me. The other Titans too, they'd all be compromised, I couldn't have that. They all had good lives, I couldn't do that to them. Hell, the only ones in the Titans that knew my civilian identity were the original four, not including Tim. My most trusted friends. Or Bruce's trusted friends, like Clarke. Oh, and Roy… huh, there's a few more people than I expected. Well, Flash too, he's my best friend after all, but he's known forever because his mentor knew my mentor and had access to the cave and an uncanny ability just to drop in whenever the hell he felt like it… well… Flash's part of the Justice League now anyway.

So, I was forced to sit back and nod in the right places as Can issued orders to the uniformed police giving us the manpower to take down the Scorpions all at once. I made sure my Kevlar vest was on properly, uncomfortable, immobile thing that it was, checked my gun, god I hate these fucking things, and made sure my badge was visible.

In my peripheral vision, I was scanning the rooftops for Robin, he usually makes himself known to me, just a small flash of movement, he knows I'll see him. Sometimes it's a game, see how well he can hide from me. Ahh, there he is. Nice spot for him.

We were positioned around the corner from the target warehouse. It was a rundown building from the outside, but intelligence suggested that its tatty appearance was just a cover. There was an assortment of wooden crates stacked up one of the outside walls. There were several broken windows on the upper level, a large chuck missing from the roof. Hard to imagine this was their weapons cache.

But then, the high tech was a dead giveaway. Surveillance cameras on the roof above the main entrance, one on the opposite building, oh, nice one Robin, that one was already disabled. Still, they had to know we were coming.

Unfortunately for me, the police department have a requirement that you have your gun out for these sorts of things. There'd be disciplinary action if I didn't draw it. I'm happy to say it's never been fired, to kill at least, wounding is a bit different; I have much better ways of taking people down than guns. Bruce's only comfortable with it as long as I only use it as a defensive mechanism and only under duress. He knows how good my aim is, I'd never kill anyone on accident. I'm probably the only one on the force that actually aims for the other gun, instead of the chest for a kill shot.

I sighed and scratched my neck. Another thing I loathed about the department was procedure. Everything had to be done by the book. To the letter of the law. If we didn't, the criminal could get a walk. If it was the Titans raiding this warehouse, we'd be done already. If Nightwing was raiding, I'd be done already.

But this was okay. This was the way I'd wanted to help Bludhaven, the two fronts. This had been my choice, my decision.

"Ready, Dick?" Can asked, her hand on my shoulder.

I smiled. "Born ready."

It all happens rather quick from there. We all rush the warehouse, our gun waving, our badges out. There's a general chorus of, "Police, freeze!" as we bashed down the door and rushed into the building and saw members of the Scorpion gang.

Who, of course, yelped and scattered like roaches under a light, leaving all sorts of evidence all over the place. Drugs, smoke hazed room. Illegal gambling. Open weapon crates.

Seriously, guy. Guns. Point blank. We have superior numbers. You don't. What's the point of running?

Oh, did I mention, Robin's out there, lurking out of the way. Who would you rather take you out? The Bludhaven police force? Or a birdarang or a gas pellet to the chest and wake up in jail anyway.

The Scorpions have ranks, the more elaborate the scorpion tattoo on their arm, the higher rank they are. They always display it proudly, wearing sleeveless tanks and parading around as though they're god's gift to humanity, arrogant bastards. So, the instant I'm in the dank, damp and smoke filled warehouse, I'm scanning their arms for the leaders.

Five. Nice. We've managed to catch five of them in the same place, all at once. Goodie. And… oh... holy fuck.

I nudged Can. "Can, five high ranking here, and guess what? Red shirt, green Mohawk, up the back. He's the fucking ringleader."

Can swivelled her gun toward him, but the ringleader was already running. "Go," she told me and jerked her head. "Right behind you."

No need to tell me twice. I was off, hurrying after the ring leader, ducking and weaving between cops already arresting criminals and reading them their rights. I mentally marked the other leader targets, send a quick coded message through to Robin, so he'd catch them if they slipped out, and disappeared behind the boxes where the ringleader had gone.

Life as a cop is never easy. If I'd come as Nightwing, the idiot would probably never have thought he could take me with a crowbar. As Dick, I'd learnt the fine art of movements which appear accidental and somehow also manage to get me out of harm's way. So when the crowbar came arching toward my head as I rounded a crated corner after him, oh, look, shiny penny on the ground.

Drop and sweep his legs, point the gun at his face when he's lying on the ground. "Make a move, dirtbag."

It's no fun when they come easy, and this bastard's the kind of arrogant guy that will never submit unless I've worked for it. Or he's outnumbered.

I could see myself through his eyes. Scrawny looking cop, stupidly protected by his Kelvar and hiding behind his gun. I liked to wear sweaters to work, they hide the muscle I work so hard on. You can't really tell unless you know me.

Idiot kicked at my gun with his iron capped boot and I had to move out of the way. As I did so, he pulled his own piece on me. Bigger gun of course, they all have superiority complexes and size issues. I smirked. Compensating much?

Of course, I didn't expect him to fire it straight away. Most of the time, they like to banter and brag first, but this one, he just opened fire. I was in the way. I needed to be swatted.

Thank god for Kevlar. Thank god for prodigious reflexes and I was able to move so the fucking bullet hit me in the chest, rather than in the head where he was aiming. And because even with Kelvar, a bullet to the chest fucking hurts, I went down.

Not as far down as the asshole that shot me thought I was going to. He scrambled to his feet, raising his gun for another go at me. I kicked at him, catching his gun hand. I placed my hands up behind my head and curved my back, kicking at him again as I flipped back onto my feet, to lift the gun up again.

Can, having been alerted by the gunshot, poked her gun around the corner, her body protected by the crates. "Freeze! Dick, you okay?"

The gun twitched toward Can. "You really don't want to do that," I snapped, bringing the muzzle back toward me.

"Drop your weapon!" Can shouted, and I felt several more cops arrive as back up.

The corner of my vision flicked, bringing a new player into my awareness, but I could tell it was Robin on top of some crates, lurking in the back. He must have heard the shot, come to investigate.

The ringleader didn't drop his weapon. His eyes were calculating, cold. I could see the plan formulating in his mind. Suicide by police. Or at least, a court case in police brutality. We really needed this guy as cleanly as possible.

Around my wrist, tucked safely under the sleeve of my sweater, I always carried an emergency smoke bomb, and a fold out birdarang. Both my hands were on my gun, but a little adjustment and I'd have them free. A little flick of my fingers, a bang behind the ringleader and as he turned to look, an automatic movement for a character such as his, a birdarang was impaled in of the crates.

Just a little distraction, a small ruse, and I was able to dart in, disarm him, twist the man's hand up behind his back and have the gun pointed at his head. "You're under arrest."

He opened his hand in resignation and dropped the gun. Can came out from behind the crates and covered me while I holstered my gun and cuffed the guy.

She eyed the birdarang in the crate. "Is that Nightwing's?"

I shrugged. "I think the 'N' on it is pretty self explanatory."

"I didn't even see him around here."

"Maybe he didn't want to interfere."

I glanced up at where I'd seen Robin as I forced the ringleader into a walk so we could book him properly. Robin offered me a tiny wave, held up two fingers and pointed in the direction where there would be two leaders incapacitated. I winked in his direction.

Can bagged the birdarang as evidence. "I'll see if I can lift a print off this."

I smirked. Good luck with that, you'll never get anything you can use off it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Candice Apple was created for the E'ara universe, she has a single line mention in Onset. But, since I had her character plan all mapped, it seemed a shame not to use her. I was going to use Amy, but since she was a uniformed cop, not a detective, I needed to create someone to fill that role. So, all the detectives you'll meet are mine._

_Judge Evans is also a created character. Redhorn is not._

_Yes, I fudged some details with the whole detective thing. They are supposed to have a minimum two years experience in America (whoops), however certain jurisdictions can change that at a whim, I discovered as I researched it. So, let's just assume, Bludhaven is one of those jurisdictions and Dick trained to be a detective within the academy too. It was either fudge the details… or something else which I can't tell you yet. Let's just say, I fudged. Also, since this is an 'Earth with Superheros', it might be safer to assume they have some different legalities. _

_Also, I seem to have misplaced Starfire somewhere. Need to go look for her.  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **Extra chapter, cause I can't seem to follow my own update schedule._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3.<strong>

The crime scanner is a sophisticated piece of equipment. It has its own personalised AI, mine's called Gretchen, Cyborg's idea, which scans for specific sorts of activity. Gretchen keeps tabs on all communications within Bludhaven, from civilian activities to military communications (except for those with high clearance). She searches for key words within those communications, the obvious like 'bomb' and 'kill' but also the less obvious ones, for example 'dinner at Shirley's', which is a code used by dealers to announce the moving of shipments. She'll also pick up general panic, increased cell usage in particular areas, it helps when people text 'OMG ALIEN IN TEH PARK' to all their friends.

Gretchen logs all 911 calls, sorts though which ones were answered, which ones were the result of specific criminal activities, such as murder and repeated crimes. She then flags all those calls with a specific hierarchy for me to go over. She runs continual scans of the city itself too, via a network of cameras and monitoring stations I set up throughout the city, looking for power usage hot spots. Most of those with a superpower have a 'tell', like Beast Boy's green skin, or Flash's higher vibrations, Raven's energy readings, and Gretchen logs all of those as well.

Gretchen also has ties into the central database in Titans Tower (Bianca), the Watchtower (Serena), the Flash Terminal (Seductress… yup…), Oracle (Jeeves), the Batcomputer (fondly know as the Batcomputer, don't you dare try and name it Dick) and a variety of other computers used by heroes across the world. Cyborg runs the 'Overlord' computer, the central AI system that monitors all the crime scanners themselves, allowing criminal activity to be linked worldwide.

Of course Gretchen, Batcomputer, Jeeves, they only link the information we want linked. Paranoia R Us.

Gretchen is the one who alerts me if there's activity I need to be aware of, like an attack by a metahuman. She'll send a short text message to my phone and have a larger report ready for me when I call in.

I tend to rely on Gretchen, but not totally. There's nothing better than looking with your own eyes and ears too. She just makes the sorting through garbage easier.

Of course, I do have Flash's unique vibration frequency loaded into Gretchen too. It's nice to have a few seconds warning that he's arrived in Bludhaven and I'm about to get pounced on.

It's a game, I think. Wally comes in hot and fast and continually tries to outrun Gretchen's warning. He doesn't quite understand how predictable his visits are coming though, Gretchen's started pre-empting him.

"It is Wednesday," Gretchen hummed at me in her soft, computerised voice.

"I know," I said, barely looking up from my paperwork.

"The Wal-ster will be arriving shortly," she said. "Perhaps you should change. Try the red, you look lovely in red."

Why Cyborg gave her a mothering personality, I'll never know. "The Wal-ster?" I asked the air.

"He informed me that was what he wished to be called on his next arrival."

"Erase 'Wal-ster'," I said as I made several notations against my research. "Input 'Douchebag'."

"Noted."

I read over what I'd just written. Frowned. Scratched my nose. Sighed. Ran a hand through my hair. "Gretchen, I need a scan."

"Proceed," she replied.

"Parameters: Overlord, Batcomputer, Jeeves. Recent deaths of drug dealers by gunshot wound to either head or chest by unknown assailants. Link in wounding, suspected, recorded. Link in black market traders. Link in other gun related injuries as a secondary parameter." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Link in Redhorn and Evans. Cross reference Blockbuster. Feed a record of results to Jeeves, please."

"Noted."

"What am I looking for?" Oracle asked as her image flashed on the screen. As expected. She's always watching.

"Nothing yet," I replied. "Collating data, thought you'd like a copy. I have an itch."

"Ahh," Oracle said and rolled her eyes at me. "Gonna elaborate?"

"Unusually high number of drug related deaths in Bludhaven this week," I said. "Looks like a purge of the underworld. I can't help but think it's got something to do with Redhorn and the Evans case, but… there's just something off about it too."

"I'll keep my eyes open."

"Thanks."

"Aren't you going out soon?"

I sighed and looked at her. "Really? Am I that predicable?"

She grinned at me. "You? No. Wal? Yes."

Grumbling, I saved what I was working on. "'Spose I should get out of uniform then."

"Probably."

"You could come, you know. Save me from the wingman job."

"And ruin Wally's chance of scoring? No way."

"What about my chances of scoring?"

Oracle laughed. "Dick, we both know your chances are but a phone call away," she flirted and made kissy faces. "You only have to ask. Now, go bat those baby blues and pick up chicks for your bro."

"Aren't you slighted in the least?" I grumbled.

"If it were you doing the picking up, of course. Wally?" she sighed. "Well, you get used to it."

"Couldn't convince you to give me a 911 call halfway through, can I?"

"Nope. Sorry. You work too hard. Wal is forced sanity. Deal with it."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Wal is to you what Clarke is to Bruce," Oracle said. "You should double date."

I laughed. "Yeah. Sure. Bye Babs, have a nice night."

Needless to say, by the time Wally decided to make his mad dash to try and beat Gretchen's warning beep, and failed dramatically, I was showered, changed and with my feet up on the desk in the Nightwatch, waiting.

"The douchebag is on approach," Gretchen announced.

"Thanks," I replied and threw the three water balloons I'd been juggling at the door.

The first two missed, the third one created a spray of splash back that showered him as he tried to dodge. "Hey!" Wally complained immediately, and brushed at the water on his shoulder as he walked further into the room. "No fair. Gretchen warned you, the fiend."

I laughed.

"Greetings, douchebag," Gretchen said.

Wally jerked, then scowled. "Say what? Dick, did you change that?"

"Yup." I grinned. "So not going to call you the Wal-ster."

"Why not?" he complained. "I thought that was catchy."

"It's not. Trust me on this. Where do you want to hit tonight?"

"Pete's first, I have a hankering for some of their wedges. Then we'll troll… Hey, you dressed hot, finally going to join me on that ultimate pursuit of pussy?"

I gave him a blank stare as I shrugged on my jacket. Jeans and a red shirt, not terribly hot. "No."

"Aww, c'mon."

"Unlike you, I prefer a much more meaningful relationship than a quick fuck down some alleyway."

"Liar," Wally teased. "I bet you've gone for the alleyway fuck too."

"You have no proof of that," I retorted, checking that I had my wallet and keys. "Gretchen, activate chameleon mode."

"Chameleon mode activated," she replied, everything powering down, the second wall dropping to conceal my equipment.

"Don't need proof," Wally replied as we headed down the stairs. "C'mon, Dickie. You make the rest of us look bad. Sin a little."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that like your go to excuse to get me to do things?"

"Whatever works," he grinned at me. "If I recall, the first time that worked got you and Legs alone in a closet."

I snorted. That was true. The first time he told me to sin a little, followed by 'if you don't do something about it, someone else will,' speech, and a 'my money's on Speedy' threat, he basically got me trapped in the closet with a hissy Tamaranian who wouldn't touch me and a threat of a mouthful of mop bristles. I suppose that worked out alright in the end. "But every other time afterward has fucked something up for me. Remind me why I listen to you?"

Wally grinned at me. "Dude, best friend. It's in the rules."

"Right."

"Let's go hustle at pool."

Pete's is our common haunt on Wednesday nights. Half the time, some of my co-workers are hanging out there too. Taylor's over in the booth in the corner with a girl, blonde, pretty, wonders of wonders, he gave me a tentative wave and a half-hearted smile.

"Ooh, go Taylor," Wally whistled, his eyes sweeping the crowded room looking for possible pickups. "Think I can steal her away?"

"Probably," I replied. "But don't. I have to work with him."

Pete's is an old sort of pub. Dark. Red lights. Pictures of patrons on the wall, lifetimes of legacies. Seated booths, a long, dark mahogany bar with several bar tenders spread up and down its length. Rows of bar stools, which are almost always full. In the corner there's a couple of dartboards and pool tables. There's a TV up one end too, for sports. A jukebox and a small dance floor. There's a couple of people there having some fun.

We headed to the bar first, ordering drinks and food, before we found a booth to squeeze into. One of the things I discovered rather quickly as Wally and I developed our little tradition, was that if I sit in a booth beside the wall, one of the… 'honeybees seeking nectar' as Wally calls them, will sit beside me. If I sit on the edge of the booth, they sit beside Wally, even if it's me they're interested in. As long as they can't touch me, I'm okay.

I'm not a one man stand guy. Wally knows that, he just likes to tease.

We usually get a beer or two in, and Wally's fuel, before we attract the bees though. I never drink more than two beers, I don't have Wally's metabolism and I really don't like being drunk unless it's for special occasions. Senses dull too much. I could still be called out after this, for either job. Not that he doesn't try to coax me into a drinking competition.

"So, I hear celebrations are in order," Wally said with a smirk.

"Hmm?" I asked, turning my head to raise an eyebrow at him.

He elaborated. "Bust on Evans."

"Oh, yeah. Let's just hope it all sticks."

"You've tarnished his reputation though," Wally mentioned.

"You know as well as I do money can clean up that tarnish just fine," I told him. "Look at Luthor."

"Luthor's Superman's trouble, not ours."

"You know it doesn't work like that. But, yeah. We finally busted Evans."

"How much did the Wingz leak?"

"Not much," I replied, putting my arm up along the back of the chair and scanning the room quickly, just out of habit. "We already had all the information available, it just needed to be collated at brought to higher ups attention. With a few extras."

Wally snorted. "And I wonder who did all that work?"

"We'll never know," I replied with a smug smile. The collation had taken months of cementing evidence and collating data, and then came the hassle of having to make Can recognise the connections enough she could follow through to the end. Couldn't come from me. Had to make it appear like it was her idea, they'd never allow a junior to bring something like that up. It had taken a lot of careful planning to leak Can enough information to peak her interest and take over.

"Red's next?"

I nodded. "That's the plan. If the Evans case goes well, it'll solidify the one on him. There's certain evidence which implicates him too. But we'll have to leave it to the lawyers now." I sighed.

"Man, that bites. All that hard work and having to hand it over and hope some idiot doesn't fuck it up for you."

"Got plans for that too," I said and lifted my beer to him.

Wally clinked his beer with mine, returning the grin. "Of course you do."

The way these nights usually go, Wally and I eat our way through the mountain of food Wally orders, a drink or two, couple of games of pool or darts, then he starts hitting on everything that moves. By that stage, I don't mind, we've had some laughs, caught up, teased each other over games and generally had fun. He'll have a few bees circling the honeypot, so to speak, usually found a pair to play a couple of games of pool with then he'll give me 'the signal' and I'm free to have some sort of emergency and bail.

Sometimes Roy and Garth accompany us, Garth's appearance is considered exotic but since Tempest has vanished back to Atlantis, people don't make the connection between his appearance and a superhero. Sometimes even Vic and Gar will join us, under a hologram ring, but that's not often. Sometimes Tim'll come. Sometimes we'll con Bruce into coming, but that's not often either. Most of the time it's just me and Wally.

Not tonight though. Seemed Pete's was going to be cop central.

"Here's trouble," I said, halfway through Wally's third helping of wedges.

"Huh?" he asked, looking up and wiping his mouth.

I nodded toward the entrance door, where Can and Jake were scanning the packed room, looking for a seat.

Wally twisted. "Oh, goodie," he said with a grin as he spotted them. He lifted a hand and waved them over. "Can's such fun."

"Yeah, but you can't hit that."

"No, but I like watching you squirm when I try."

Can looked over at Wally waving frantically and lifted her hand in response, grinning herself. She nudged Jake and they picked their way through the crowd toward us.

"You're an ass," I said as I moved seats so Jake and Can could sit together, shoving Wally's feet of the seat so I could sit next to him . "I thought you two'd be getting reading to leave," I said as they slipped into the seats opposite us.

"Already done," Can said.

"Can's organised," Jake said, rolling his eyes at me. "She's been packed since we booked tickets weeks ago. Me, I still can't find my trunks."

"Already packed, dear," Can mentioned with a smile.

I had to laugh over that. Jake has to be the most disorganised person I know, outside work of course. He's a doctor at the ER just around the corner from the station. They apparently met through the hospital too, Can got shot in a raid, he patched her up. At least, that's the way she tells it. They've been together since then, through thick and thin.

Candy stared at all the food on the table, then raised an eyebrow at Wally. "God, Wally, just how are you not the size of a blimp?"

"Hollow legs," I muttered. "At least he's paying for his own food."

Wally rolled his eyes at me. "Good metabolism," he told Can, grinning. "How are you?"

"Peachy," she replied, sliding over further so Jake could sit beside her and took a couple of Wally's wedges.

"Going away?" Wally asked, returning to eating.

"Yup," she replied. "Plane leaves in the morning. And no, I can't fit you in my suitcase."

"Darn."

"Want a drink, Jake?" I asked. "Wal's empty, I was about to brave the bar."

"Yes, thanks, the usual."

I stood, lifting an eyebrow to Can, who just nodded at me.

As I moved away from the table, I heard Can ask eagerly, "So, what's the scoop on Kory?"

Behind me, Wally laughed. "He finally let her name slip, huh?"

I rolled my eyes and moved out of earshot, not really wanting to listen. There was a reason I never mentioned her name, I didn't like the questions.

Everyone was so quick to blame me. Raven threatened me with portals to hell or other horrid places. Cyborg had screamed, using his sonics to make my ears bleed. Yelled and screamed and threatened me with violence. Beast Boy… well… lice, fleas, all sorts of vermin voiced his feelings. Alfred had been rather vocal in displeasure, oh the scolding I received from him. Tim scowled and refused to speak to me. Selina scratched me. Bruce… well… he didn't say a word.

None of them quite grasped the idea it hadn't been my choice.

That's okay. I don't mind being the bad guy. They're just protective, I can understand that. They'd forgiven me in time, or she made them forgive me, I'm not sure. But I'll never forget that look on her face, the forgiveness she sought from me, the understanding she needed.

I pushed it from my memory, ordering our drinks and returned to the table, ignoring the look of pity on Can's face. I wondered what sob story Wal gave her. He probably played it up, rather than it being simple. Oh well, Wally likes flair.

"Did Can tell you her latest theory?" I asked Wally before Can could voice that pity.

"What theory?" Can asked.

I grinned at her. "That Wal and I need to come out of the closet and admit our feelings for one another."

Jake spat his beer over the table, stared at us and began to laugh.

Wally lifted his eyebrow at me while Can hid her face in embarrassment. "I see."

"Yup," I said, taking a drink of my beer.

"God, Dick," Can said. "I was just saying you needed to get a girl, that's all."

"I've seen him with a girl," Wally said. "It ain't pretty. Kissy faces and making a right ass of himself."

"Thanks for the show of support," I muttered.

"Dude, I'm not doing you. You don't have the right assets. Get yourself a pair of gazongas," he gestured crudely at that, "and then we'll talk."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't exactly do it for me either."

"Least I'm a redhead," Wally teased. "That's right up your alley."

"Okay. Stop."

"Kory has red hair?" Can asked, honing in on that one detail.

"Flaming," Wally said, grinning at me. "Longest legs you'd ever seen too, and these gorgeous green eyes—" I kicked him under the table and gave him a bat glare. It's a pity they don't work on him. He just chortled madly at me. "All right, don't get your panties in a twist."

"_Bobsnar_," I muttered.

We chatted to Jake and Can about their upcoming holiday for a while. She grilled us about the upcoming bachelor party after Wally let it slip he was attending too. Good thing we have a cover story for it.

We toasted to the Evans bust, dragging Taylor and his girl, which turned out to be an actual live in girlfriend he introduced as Natalie, so Wally didn't hit on her too much. Can and Jake challenged Wally and me to a couple of games of pool, completely forgetting this was us she challenged. Rather silly of her.

Wally finally laid eyes on the girl he planned to 'conquer' and I wondered briefly which kind of girl she was going to be, the 'get lost creep' or the interested sort. Can and Jake wanted to get an early night for their flight the next day, to which Wal and I had to tease them about their sex getaway. After they left, I called it a night myself.

The streets of Bludhaven are pretty still once the sun goes down, unless you head in the bad section of town. Good people vanish into their locked homes and only venture out if they have to. So it was a quiet ride home through the winding streets to my even quieter apartment and my empty bed.

Some things just never turn out the way you want.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

_Missing, presumed naked and waiting for a booty call, one hissy Tamaranian. If found, please contact Nightwing. _

_Also, yes, Kid Flash was the one that made Robin play the Seven Minutes in Heaven game in Touch. Peer pressure is a marvellous thing on occasion. I actually have that conversation written someplace. I should dig it out._

_Edit: Found the conversation, if you want it, just ask. I am giving it out.  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note:**__ Bit early to be asking for happy endings, isn't it? _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4.<strong>

Sometimes I wonder, which is me. Am I Dick Grayson? Am I Nightwing? Am I Red X, the dastardly villain I still use when I need to things that isn't exactly kosher and I don't want Nightwing associated with.

There are so many different facets of my personality, sometimes it's hard to keep track. They blend together, they do, but there's also a security behind the mask of Nightwing that I don't have with Dick Grayson. When I'm Nightwing, it's like nothing can touch the self. The core's protected.

I've worn the mask for so long, sometimes it's like I'm more the hero now than human. I don't blame Starfire for being confused about it, all those years ago. Sometimes I forget myself. Always play the part. Play the hero. Lives are at stake. Tonight would be no different.

I've turned into such a workaholic again, now there's no one to pull me away, to remind me it's not all about work, there's fun and games too. Friendship and love. Sometimes, you never realise how good you have it, until it's gone.

I watched Bludhaven through my apartment window. I liked my apartment, it's much like Bruce's penthouse in Gotham. Large, one way windows. Open plan beside the bedrooms, bathrooms and my gym. There's a secret wall here too which contains my uniforms and equipment and a teleporter and my large television doubles as a Gretchen port.

Cyborg and I built this place. I brought the floor with some of my inheritance, along with the Nightwatch and turned it into massive apartment, a gym and the secret section. We've been working on both my apartment and the Nightwatch for two years, putting all the electronic in place and setting up security nets throughout the city to filter in, like the alarm system we have in Jump. He helped me make the concealed wall too, you'd never even see it, even if you knew you were there. There are ten people that have access to it, if anyone else tried, it just simply wouldn't be there when the compartment was opened. Rigged to explode. Any teleporter requests by anyone other than those ten get filtered through to me for temporary access.

There was a small beep, like my cell was getting a message. I went to Gretchen and hit a key. Batman's access code flashed on the screen, warning me that he was accessing the teleporter. Since I rarely have guests here outside the other Titans, he doesn't usually bother to call before he comes through, but the compartment won't open unless he's checked the room.

I hit the code to open the panel just as Batman came through. "Hey," I called.

He nodded as he walked to my side. "Hello."

"You didn't have to come here in person, I routed Gretchen through to the Batcomputer."

He gave me a look. "I am allowed to come and visit, you know."

I lifted an eyebrow.

"Good work on the Evans case."

"Thanks, but you didn't come all this way to tell me that."

"Look out for your brother tonight."

I laughed. "I won't let him get into any mischief, don't worry."

"I mean it," Batman said, stern. "You're in uniform. That means there's a certain amount of expectation that comes—"

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, quit fussing."

"Dick—"

"It's all been sorted. Everyone's been briefed. We all know what's expected of us. No one is going to do anything that will put us under scrutiny."

Batman nodded. "Good. Have fun."

"Am I allowed to have fun?" I quipped.

He cuffed me. "Whelp."

I reached down and picked up my overnight bag. "Thanks for watching the city."

He inclined his head. "Give the Titans my best."

I grinned and walked to the teleporter, putting my mask on as I did so.

"_Recognised, Nightwing, T01. Welcome_."

Titans Tower.

My home for so many years, there's always a sense of nostalgia when I come back to visit. I arrived via the teleport network we'd installed, pilfering the design from the Justice League and adding them to all the Titan bases, the Nightwatch, as well as in the Batcave. Made it easy getting from my apartment to the Nightwatch in an emergency. Made getting anywhere in the world pretty damn easy too. Plus, if anyone was watching, they'd see Dick go home and Nightwing appear from a completely opposite end of the city. Covered my tracks better.

I smiled as I took the elevator up from the basement. You would not believe how much I miss this place. It bites being on your own. I'm a social person, I like being around people, or at least having the option to be around people, even if I'm being all broody and working.

But Bludhaven was my dream. My reason for everything I've done. And I had to do it alone, separate my identity from Batman and the Titans. They all understood that. Eventually.

Starfire more than the others.

Doesn't mean that I don't see them all regularly. Thanks to the teleport network, it made visiting so very easy. I just wished I had more time to do so. I barely had time for myself, let alone visiting my friends.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were at the computer playing a consol game, you'd think they'd have outgrown that by now, but then Beast Boy still hasn't decided on a name to change to, having outgrown the 'boy' part eons ago. Plus, Raven won't call him Beast Man. They turned and greeted me happily. "Dude! You made it!" Beast Boy cried.

I laughed. "Wouldn't miss it, you know that. Who's winning?"

Both of them replied, "Me," and I had to laugh.

"Where are the ladies?"

"Raven's having a lie down before the party," Beast Boy said.

"Sarah's being a nervous butterfly with all her family arrivin' today," Cyborg said.

"Why aren't you with her?" I asked.

"Because she wants me to meet them all as a group. We're havin' family dinner before the party. Which reminds me, we've gotta bring her brother and her father along."

"Aww, man," Beast Boy complained. "You mean, I gotta be sensible?"

"Nah, B," Cyborg replied, putting his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and shaking him slightly. "I wouldn't have you any other way." Cyborg turned to me and winked. "Star said somethin' 'bout a shower."

I grinned. "That's my cue then."

I about-faced and marched through the doors, ignoring their ribbings and laughter behind me, carols about a booty call and heading for the room that she and I used to share. I was going to be spending the entire night with them, I could go see Starfire now.

I placed my bag by the door and looked around. It looks odd now that I've moved out. There are a lot of pictures of us, but not a lot of my things any more. We joined our rooms a while ago (about the same time Raven and Beast Boy did), made it bigger, added a bathroom, but now it's gone back to being a very feminine looking room. Of course, all my plans to peek on her in the shower were waylaid by the flying larvae which attached itself to my leg the moment I entered.

"Hey, buddy," I said, reaching down to pick up Silkie. His legs flailed with happiness and he grinned widely at me. "Did ya miss me? Huh? Did ya?" I asked, rubbing his belly. He curled around my hand, slobbered on my arm and made little cooing noises. "I missed you too. You been a good boy for momma? Have you? Huh?"

He warbled at me and waved his legs.

I sat on the floor with him and picked up one of his little pulling ropes. He gave a happy wriggle, grabbed one end and began to chew on it. His end had a squeaky toy, which he munched on to make it squeak and squeal at him. I gave the rope a yank and Silkie gurgled his version of a growl and yanked back.

Pretty soon we were wrestling on the floor, with Silkie trying to lick my face while I was pretending to be pinned beneath the worm and laughing at his attempts.

"Greetings."

I paused, sprung, holding Silkie above me as I lay on my back. I tilted my head up to see a towel clad Starfire leaning over me with a rather sexy smirk on her face. "Um. Hi."

"Initiating the male bonding time, were you?" she asked, barely able to contain her laughter.

"Something like that," I muttered, and tossed Silkie's rope away so he'd wriggle off to fetch it. I looked back up at Starfire and treaded my hands together on my chest. "You know, I can see straight up your towel from this position."

My cheek earned me her towel dropped straight on my face. Which of course I had to scramble out from underneath so I could watch her get dressed.

Except she didn't. She just flounced around the room naked. Yum, yum.

"I was not expecting you so early," she said.

I shrugged and just watched the nakedness. "Can's on leave for two weeks. The bust on Evans went well, all my paperwork's done, so I thought I'd start my weekend early."

"Oh, and it was not because your 'Naked Starfire' radar alerted you to the possibility of the booty call?"

"Might have." I grinned.

She lounged on the bed on her stomach, her feet in the air, her chin resting on upraised palm. "I have done the missing of you these past two weeks."

I sighed. "I know. I'm really sorry I haven't been around much, I had to make sure Evans was taken down properly."

"I am glad that he is behind the bars. Truly, that is good for Bludhaven." She beckoned me with a finger. "Come do the making of it up with me."

I grinned again and went to do just that.

Hardest thing about moving to Bludhaven was leaving her behind. She knew how important it was for me to do this and although I wanted her to come with me, Nightwing couldn't really forge an identity separate from Batman and the Titan with Starfire tagging along for the ride. She knew that. I knew that. Was still hard for both of us to admit it.

We talked about splitting, going our separate ways. Had semi rational conversations regarding it which usually ended with Starfire in tears and a mountain in my throat. It was a little hard for both of us to conceive. Better to try than always wonder if we would have made it or not.

She made the final decision to stay. Bit the bullet and said she wasn't coming, not just yet. She wanted to give me time to live my dream. I had to respect that. Had to understand it, or pretend to at least. Had to endure all the 'how could you do this to Starfire?' from all our friends before she finally found out they were doing that and set the story straight.

We're doing our best at the long distance relationship. I try to see her almost every day, even if it's just for five minutes, even if it's just over the video phone. Doesn't always work though, lately I have been neglecting her. Sometimes I think I see and talk to Babs and Tim more than I do Starfire.

It was a big change for both of us, and very hard to do. After all, we'd spent years being around each other all the time, waking up together in the morning, being able to share almost every meal, and going to bed together at night. To go from that, to practically nothing, was tough. The first night we spent apart hurt. It wasn't the same as the nights we'd had to spend apart on missions, or when I was in Gotham doing my police work there. I'd lived at the Manor in Gotham, and it wasn't like Starfire wasn't known in Gotham, she could join me on patrol. I was in Bludhaven, in my own apartment and she was in Jump. All the objects around me were mine, there was little feminine touch. It was my bed, my pillow and my girl wasn't beside me.

We both grew used to it, managed to fit our relationship into bite sized chunks. She often crawled into bed with me in Bludhaven late at night and we'd snuggled and slept, only to have one of us gone in the morning before the other woke. It's not much of a relationship when you only ever spend time together in bed though.

So, really, we're like every other couple that lives separately, having to organise dates beforehand instead of just on a whim. Making time to spend together, movie night, special breakfasts on Sunday. Flowers and chocolates, or Tamaranian weapons, sent as an apology when we have to break the dates. Just like every other couple, except we just had the downfall of living together first.

Doesn't mean I don't try and convince her to come live with me properly. Separate from the Titans. I mean, really, the Tower is basically Cyborg's now, Sarah's moving in here soon. Beast Boy and Raven don't live there anymore; Starfire tries to spend at least one complete night a week with me, although lately that's becoming harder. The younger Titans are coming in and taking over the duties.

I guess the hard part is that most of the time I'm Dick Grayson in Bludhaven too. Dick Grayson doesn't have a girlfriend and I really don't want to have to hide Starfire behind a hologram ring just so that Dick can have a girl. I wish Kory could be real, rather than a name in passing. It's starting to look more and more like I will have to hide Starfire under the Kory guise though. Newspapers are beginning to question why Starfire hasn't come to Bludhaven with Nightwing, especially since she was frequently seen in Gotham with Nightwing. Every time she's seen with any other Titan, males specially, they question her dedication to Nightwing. There's even reports that I've left her. Not that we ever listen to the reports, but you know, sometimes I wish we didn't have to be public figures and we could just be Dick and Kory and live our lives like normal people.

It's been over a year and it was good for us as a couple but I miss her. I need her around so she can tell me not to work so hard, stop me from doing another all nighter and make me sleep. I need her around to force me to eat something, or shower, or have a break. I want her with me so we can wrestle on the floor and make love and cook meals together and watch the Princess Bride while snuggling and she pretends to be Buttercup while I'm Westley and just be us. I want her with me. I want to be able to go home after work and know she'll be there and not have to wonder if or when she's show up. Simple as that. Just convincing her is taking a little bit of work.

Mind you, the sex is fucking awesome. It gets better the longer we're apart. Hell, if we spend even a week apart, and there have been some cases where we are so busy it's happened, especially lately, when we get together there's no time for words. There's just this frenzy of ripping clothes and desperation to be joined and fuck foreplay. Half the time we don't even make it to the bed, it's just wherever we happen to be. Her room in the Tower, the elevator on the way to her room, the hallway outside the teleporter room in my apartment. The wall in the bathroom. The roof of the Nightwatch. Alley way sex… You name it. We've done it.

Right now, though, I'm enjoying making love to her with my eyes as well as my body. Taking it slow, we've got time today and that's somewhat of a rare commodity lately. Nice long strokes, slow kisses and lots of them, gentle caresses, staring at her face, foreheads pressed together. I like making her coo and purr, making her moan and beg and watch her get flushed before I let us tumble.

Silkie watched us curiously with his big eyes. Voyeur worm. If he jumps on me, he's so getting booted from the bedroom.

Lots of play afterward too, that's the best part. Little caresses, a hand running up the length of her leg, kisses on her knees and shoulders. She's so sensitive and dreamy, responding to the lightest touch and it's just nice being naked with her and talking. Sometimes, when we've got lots of time, the after play leads to another romp, but not today. Today, we have parties to go to.

Cyborg's getting married after all.

Sarah, she's a darling. She really is. We all love her and she just adores Cyborg. How they met is really very sweet. Starfire swoons over it constantly.

There are times where Cyborg gets depressed over his lack of sensory input and his implants. Let's face it, as much as I love the guy, you can't look past them. I, personally, don't want to because I've only ever known him as Cyborg. They're a part of who he is, they're what make him the great, loving big brother he is. But Cyborg remembers what it was like to be human. To be plain old Victor Stone. To be able to feel his hands and feet and feel the touch of someone's hand on his chest. I can't imagine what that would be like, so we can't really help him when depressed about it.

When he gets in those moods, usually about the same time every year, there's not a lot we can do for him. He likes to be alone and go on walks through the City.

It was on one of his long walks that he was struck by a baseball. As Cyborg told us, he handed the baseball back and the kid took it, with his own cybernetic hand. The boy called over the rest of his physical rehabilitation support group and they came to see. So did their teacher, Sarah. The children immediately idolised Cyborg, showing off their own, less fancy implants and replacement parts. They listen to his tales of his exciting life while he, encouraged by this heartening experience, became close friends with Sarah. Which turned to love. Which turned into a bachelor party.

Which makes me a little worried. I mean, Cyborg's getting married. Raven and Beast Boy are hitting their first wedding anniversary soon. Bumblebee and Herald got married years ago.

And I haven't even asked Starfire.

Hell, I don't even know if she wants to marry me. Or if we can, if she's allowed to by Tamaranian law. She's been getting a little sighy and I know she's really thrown herself into helping Sarah with the wedding, but… well… I'm a coward. Well and truly.

The concept of marriage scares the shit out of me. Really does. Just thinking about it makes me sweat. This forever thing. I'm only twenty five, we have loads of time to do that. But, at the same time, it also intrigues me too. Forever with Starfire. That'd be nice. But there's everything that'd have to be done first. Should I marry her as Dick, or would I have to be Nightwing? How would that work with my civilian life? Would we have to remarry? Are superheros with secret identities allowed to get married to ones without? Asking Galfore for permission, that scares the fuck out of me. Asking Bruce if it was okay… wow…

So, I'm stalling. I am. I admit it. I do want to marry her. I do. I love her. She loves me. Marriage will probably happen. Eventually. Just not yet.

Not to mention Cyborg and Beast Boy have been getting on my case about it. All the damn time. I mean, sure, seven years together is a long time, but I also moved to Bludhaven, I didn't know if we'd survive that. But we have. And it's great. Why ruin it now?

After all, isn't marriage something to do after you run out of things to talk about? Find a silence, fill it with talks of marriage, then you'd never be short of conversation again. Even the arguing, 'If I knew this when I married you…' Right? Right?

Okay, if Starfire knew what I was thinking about, she'd dent my head.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" I asked, so not going to admit to her anything.

"Your face is all scrunched up."

I ran my fingers through her luscious locks. "Oh. Um… nothing. What are you girls doing tonight?"

She lifted her head off my chest completely and gave me a shrewd look. "Why?"

"No reason."

She wagged her finger at me. "You are not to do the crashing, Dick."

"Me?" I asked, completely innocent. "I would never. Are their strippers?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "I believe Sarah's mother has instructed us that 'there had better be strippers or I ain't comin'. So, yes."

"Does that mean there are going to be strippers at Cyborg's?" I asked, teasing her with an eager tone.

"Of course," Starfire said.

"Awesome. Can I buy a lap dance?"

"Only if you wish to be castrated."

"Not worth it. Can you give me a lap dance?"

Starfire laughed. "I am certain if you asked Silkie…" she reached for the worm and I tackled her, rolling from the bed and onto the floor to pin her.

"Not a chance. Don't want that worm squiggling anywhere near my privates, thanks. Not to mention the slobber."

She laughed, delighted, then sighed. "I should get ready."

I glanced at her clock. "Yeah. Me too."

I gathered up my uniform again, having to look beneath the bed for my mask. "You know, one of these days I'm just going to come in here, pack up all your stuff, kidnap Silkie and hold him for ransom so you'll come live in Bludhaven with me."

Starfire smacked me on the rump and she giggled as she floated by me on her way to the closet.

I sighed, peering at her from my position on the floor as I pulled on the leg part of my uniform and let it sit around my waist for the moment. "Seriously, Star. I want you with me. I miss you."

"I know," she replied and gave me a mournful look. "And I miss you as well."

I put on a falsetto tone, mimicking her, "But you are doing such wondrous things for the city of Bludhaven, Dick, and I fear you would regret if I came and assisted you now."

She smiled at me. "We have had this conversation before."

You know what it was? I bet she wanted me to ask her to marry her before she'd come live in Bludhaven with me. Devious female. I sighed again as I jerked my boot onto my foot and wiped the Silkie slobber from the toe of my other one.

"Do you know what you will be doing tonight?" Starfire asked.

"Lots of drinking and games and frivolity. Drunken sex, that sort of thing."

She gave me a steady glare. "Just as long as you remember that Tim will be there and he is not yet old enough."

"For drunken sex?"

She battered her hand at me, giggling. "You know what I am referring to."

"I'm not planning on getting completely wasted, Star. That'd be unprofessional. Besides, Cy's got us all in the same hotel, hasn't he?"

Starfire nodded. "I already have our room key. And I collected the key for Tim, if you wish to give it to him."

"Okay."

"It is in my purse. I do not understand why he did not just have these parties at the Tower," Starfire murmured. "Surely that would have been easier."

I pulled the rest of my uniform back on, gloves and all. "Because then we'd all have to clean up tomorrow. Plus, I think it was a package deal, they're having the reception at the hotel too." I paused. "Aren't they?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes. Sarah's relatives will also be staying there this week."

I nodded. "So, it's probably better for all concerned to have everything at the hotel. Have we got a room booked for the wedding night?"

"I thought that would be easier. I have the same room booked for the night before too, since Claire and I will be spending the day helping Sarah."

Claire was Sarah's best friend and the other bridesmaid. It was Starfire's third time as a bridesmaid. I bet she's hoping to be a bride next time. Great. More nerves for me.

"When do I get to see the bridesmaid dress?" I asked, smiling.

"At the wedding. How do I look?"

I glanced over my shoulder at her. She wore a backless, sparkly, purple halter-top and a pair of black, low-rise jeans, with a pair of black stilettos. "You're not going out dressed like that."

Starfire laughed. "So, you approve?"

"I do. Very much so. Drool worthy. So you're still not going out like that." Not that she'd listen to me.

"Are you truly going in uniform?" Starfire asked, looking me up and down.

"Yup. Most of us are, we prearranged it."

Starfire sighed.

"Not my fault you're dating a fashion reject," I told her, teasing.

She laughed. "On the contrary, you look hotter than I do when you are in uniform."

"Lies."

"It is the ass," Starfire said with a sultry smile.

So, of course, I had to shake it at her. "This one?"

She smacked me, so I chased her around the room and cornered her, pushing her up against the wall and discovered what lay beneath the halter-top.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: <strong>__What? Did you think I was joking I said Starfire was naked and waiting for a booty call?_

_I never actually said Starfire and Nightwing broke up, just that she wasn't around. I alluded to Dick and Kory, Nightwing and Starfire are a completely different couple. Technically, Dick doesn't have a girlfriend. I'm innocent, totally not my fault if you got the wrong idea, -shifty eyes-. Honest._

_I did like all the theories. They were awesome._

_Comic lore cite: That's how Cyborg and Sarah met in the comics. Although they never married.  
><em>

_Also, since it was asked for by a couple of people._

**_Excert from Touch, Dick POV_**

Titan Get together. Really, it's just an excuse to have a party, get together with all our friends across the globe. Some of our Titans work alone; this gives them a chance to mingle with other like minded teenagers. Have some fun. Exchange news and incident reports. Ask for help if it's needed. Form relationships. Kick back and enjoy life.  
>There's always an assortment of games. Pool, basketball, volleyball. Cyborg and Starfire always make massive amounts of food. Beast Boy and Raven always make sure the place is set up nicely and I do all the odd jobs and set up the sporting activities on the roof.<br>Today, the gossip seemed to be Starfire and me. It was everywhere. They were all talking and adding their money to the pool Beast Boy and Cyborg created. Gossiping behind their hands and the girls were twittering about it. I don't think they realised they were all being watched, notes were being taken and I was doing my best to keep Starfire from finding out what they were doing.  
>KF and Speedy had to ruin it with their stupid counting of the times I touched Starfire on the basketball court. I've never seen her look so indignant and hurt as she stalked off the court.<br>We sat, eating our dinner. Starfire was hiding in among the girls instead of joining me as she used to do. I couldn't blame her. Not really. This whole thing had to be difficult for her too. But I missed my best friend.  
>I sat a little separated from the guys, brooding, lost in my own thoughts as I ate. I wasn't sure what to do about this situation anymore. What I was trying, it wasn't working, it was just sort of pushing her further away and everyone else thought it was absolutely hilarious. I was at a loss.<br>Kid Flash's not one to leave me alone though. He zipped up with his massive plate of food and sat beside me on the awning of the tower. "Hey Dick."  
>"Wal," I said with a grin. Sometimes it's nice to hear my real name. I've gotten so used to being called Robin. "How's it going?"<br>"Dude, I don't get it. Why haven't you tapped that?"  
>I gave him my best bat glare while he just stuffed his face.<br>"Your dad does it better," Kid Flash quipped, ignoring me. "Sex is amazing, _kissing_ is amazing. It beats jerking off to her for the rest of your life. You're missing out if you don't at least try it."  
>"You sound like Jason."<br>"Your brother is an ass," Kid Flash said. "But he knows his sex. Give me one reason why you won't."  
>Not won't. Can't. I need my friend back. Sex, that was completely out of the question. But, KF asked for a reason. "Changes the team dynamics. Look at us, for example. We both know why you won't formally join the Titans. We've known each other since before you got your powers. I know the bone in your throat every time you have to follow one of my orders. Now, imagine you're Starfire and I was doing boyfriend stuff with you," I ignored the cheeky waggle of Kid Flash's eyebrows then, "Think how big that fucking bone would be then."<br>"Okay. But consider this. She's hot. She's sexy. Half the guys here are into her. Hell, I'm a little into her. We're all aware you have first dibs. We know. But if you don't act soon, one of them is going to. My money's on Speedy being the first to ask."  
>I bristled. I couldn't help it. God, if I lost her… I didn't even want to think about that.<br>Kid Flash grinned at me. "Dick, I've known you've had a crush on her for years. You can't hide it. You're not Batman, and I'd be concerned if you started being more like him that you are already. C'mon, dude. Sin a little."  
>I gave him empty protests. He was enjoying advising me for once. Let him have his fun. "But, there's Bludhaven. There are all these plans I have."<br>"So?" Kid Flash asked. "Have some fun while it lasts. You're eighteen, you're entitled to mess around a little. If it turns serious, deal with that. Don't miss the boat though. You'll regret it."  
>I sighed. "What do I do? She won't even let me near her."<br>Kid Flash draped himself on my shoulder, grinning. "You're going to let us play Seven Minutes in Heaven."  
>"What?" I snapped. "No, I'm not." I'd never allowed them to play that before. Guys outnumbered girls. It was degrading. No fun. Just like spin the bottle. Forced interaction of a sexual nature. There were so many reason why we shouldn't play that game.<br>"Yes. You are. Think of it. Seven minutes, forced into a closet, you and Starfire. All alone in the dark. You can corner her, kiss her 'til she's all flushed and coo-y. Press her up against the wall and run your hands over that hot body."  
>Oh. God. The thought of doing that… "Wally—"<br>"There's a lot of things you can do in seven minutes, Dick," Kid Flash smirked. "I bet I could even do Jinx in seven minutes."  
>"There's no guarantee I'd draw Starfire's name."<br>Kid Flash laughed. "Seriously? The great Robin, he couldn't fucking rig a little game like that?"  
>I gave him a look. "You're evil, you know that."<br>He grinned and clapped his hand on my back. "That's what you love about me."  
>I couldn't stop thinking about what he said. Seven minutes in a closet with Starfire. That'd be enough time to convince her that she needed to stop this game. Or even just bite the bullet and kiss her.<br>_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: **__-sneaking-_

_I'm having some fun before I drop the evil orchid hammer of doom. Prepare for Kry silliness the next three chapters. (Yes, yes Vylette, next chapter is for you, not this one). I promise, plot will reappear.  
><em>

_HD: Um… Never said Kory was getting married._

_Reviewer: Jinx and Flash back story will only happen if Dick cares to remember. Which he mightn't. Also, 'loss' doesn't necessarily have to mean death._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5.<strong>

Cyborg's party was at the Westbourne Plaza. As Starfire closed in on it, I could already see the mass of press waiting out the front. We'd told them we were coming, said we'd be happy to answer questions and pose for pictures as long as they would allow us privacy for the party. They were quite happy to concede to that, with the condition that they were allowed to have pictures of the happy couple.

Since Cyborg and Sarah were already inside having dinner with her family before the parties, it was really up to the Titans gathering outside to entertain the press until they finished. Raven decided she didn't want to deal with them, opting to portal through to inside the Plaza from Titans Tower, but Beast Boy flew alongside us, squawking madly. He liked the press, played to them.

I smiled and waved to Flash as he created a mini tornado below us in his excitement. Anyone would think he and I hadn't just gone out in Bludhaven the other night. Starfire giggled and aimed for him, dropping me in the centre of his maelstrom.

"Dude!" the red blur exclaimed.

I laughed. "Flash! Calm down."

"Can't. Too hyper!"

"I'll stick out my leg, trip you up, in front of all these cameras."

He screeched to a halt and vibrated for a moment before he held up his hand so I could high five it. Bro fist, then he hugged me. "Dude! Nice to see you!"

"Likewise," I replied, smiling and shaking my head at his antics.

Starfire giggled and floated close to me, allowing me to put my arm around her. We haven't been seen together in public for a long time, so it was a good opportunity to knock some of those rumours about us breaking up on the head. Of course, the flashing of the cameras went mad, but we ignored it.

"Hey, Legs," Flash said, kissing Starfire's cheek. "Looking hot."

"Thank you," she replied, still giggling.

Beast Boy was happily signing autographs and talking to people as he grinned his toothy grin. He'd not changed a lot over the years, was still his happy go lucky self, although he'd gained a fair amount of height and a decent amount of muscle too. Chicks, well, they dug the ears, he'd been right about that. They really did. He was becoming a superstar, just like he wanted to be. Make up could work wonders, but most of the time he was himself, pure green. He was in a TV series at the moment, The Frontier Invaders, some sort of space cowboy type of show, where they invented a whole green race of aliens so he didn't have to wear makeup. Beast Boy loved it. Of course, he was a minor— but apparently vital— character, they had to deal with him just having to nip off every now and then to save the day, or confine all his shooting to one or two days at a time and the Titans could cover for him. Apparently, they thought it was worth it, he'd signed a contract for four seasons.

Raven was pretty happy being Mrs Logan and working in a Children's hospital. She had a soft spot for them, often supplementing them a little with her powers if she could, extra boosts to their strength or immune systems. She made sure she never ran herself into exhaustion, however, because she could do more for them as a doctor than she could as a healer. Besides, parents seemed to have mixed opinions about her powers. Some thought they were against God, intervention could bring his wrath, others thought she wasn't doing enough and she should be able to heal their child well immediately. Some even tried bribing the hospital to force her to do that, but she's always been quite open about the fact that her method of healing _hurts_. All the pain comes at once instead of occurring over a period of time. Most children can't handle it, nor should they be forced. While she's happy to accelerate, they needed to heal on their own too.

But, of course, Raven has never liked the press. She'll probably come out of the Plaza for a couple of photos with Beast Boy, then vanish again. If she feels like it.

Starfire and I, we're old pros when it comes to the press nowadays. You have to be I think, Starfire especially because she can't hide. Always the role model. She was signing bits of paper now, talking to people and answering questions while I just smiled with my hand the small of her back. As much as I'd like to hug her to me, it's not practical, she's just bobbing in the air, being happy and herself.

"Nightwing!" I heard one of the reporters call, waving her hand as she tried to get my attention. "Carly Temple from the Bludhaven Post."

I was surprised. What was one of them doing all the way here? But I suppose, it would have been publicised within the media, what better way to corner me. I tapped Starfire on the back, just to let her know I was leaving her side and walked over to Carly. "Hello."

"Nightwing," Carly said, acting all professional. "What's your opinion on the Evans case?"

"The corrupt Judge?" I questioned. "Why would I have an opinion on it?"

"Because you're Bludhaven's protector."

I lifted an eyebrow. "So? Didn't Detective Apple break that case?"

"Are you saying you had nothing to do with it?"

I shook my head. "I combat criminals as they're committing the crimes, dealing with the metahumans so that they don't have to. It's up to the police to keep the criminals off the streets and weed out corruption. As I hear it, Evans has been under scrutiny for some time regarding his dealings with the Scorpion gang, it was inevitable he'd slip up."

"Detective Apple's junior partner is Dick Grayson, you're friends with him, aren't you?"

"Me and Dick?" I laughed. "No. He's a nice guy and all, but I've only met the man once or twice. He's a friend of Starfire's." I turned and looked at Starfire. "Hey, Star! Did you know your friend Dick was in Bludhaven?"

Starfire glanced over at me from where she was busy still answering questions, nodding, although she looked confused as to why I was asking.

"Huh," I said. "Maybe I'll drop in on him then." Yes. We can go for beers, talk about the good ole days.

"So, you're denying giving fabricated evidence to Junior Detective Grayson in order to sully the Judge's good name?" Carly asked.

Okay, that was news to me. There hadn't been any angle like that thrown in during any of the media events I'd had to endure as Dick Grayson. My eyes narrowed, I'd have to do some checking. "I'm certain that Detectives Apple and Grayson would have thoroughly checked all sources and evidence before an arrest was made."

"Are you saying you won't look into the allegations?"

Let's trap her. "Are you implying that you _want_ me to look closely at the Evans evidence and any press related media concerning the case and whether or not the evidence resulting in his arrest has been tampered with or fabricated? Because I'm quite happy to do so. Perhaps I can add to his mounting charges."

Bingo. Carly shrunk back. Look like Evans has claws in the media too. Have to check that out when I get back home. I smirked.

"May I ask who's protecting Bludhaven while you're here?"one of the other reporters replied.

"Well, I would hope the Bludhaven police department could operate on its own and is not dependent upon a vigilante running around the city to round up its criminals. They did so for many years before I moved there."

"Yes, but—"

I waved my hand, having spotted something in the sky. "Bludhaven is in good hands, just as Jump is while the Titans are celebrating." I raised a hand and beckoned. "We've called in a few favours."

Superman drifted down from the sky to land by my side and thumped his hand on my shoulder. I'm sure I heard the bones creak. "Hello, Nightwing."

"Hey, Superman. Thanks for the help tonight."

"The Justice League is on protection detail?" one of the reporters asked, disbelieving.

Superman turned to the crowd of reporters, with his hand still on my shoulder. "We're all working toward the greater good. It's only right that we look out for their interests when they ask for a night off to celebrate."

The difference between the Justice League and the Titans was pretty simple. The Justice League looked at the global picture. Alien invasions. World wars. Persecutions of entire cultures. They were Earth's first and often last line of defence. The Titans, it's a stepping stone. We handle the metahuman problems around the world. We train the younger ones. We attend city wide attacks, fires, catastrophic accidents, things like that so they don't have to. Often, individual members of the Justice League will still take care of their own cities, Superman and Batman for instance. But we'll take over from them if there's a bigger issue on hand.

But we don't take orders from them. We don't answer to them either. We work hand in hand sometimes, but we're a separate entity. Some of us never go up to join the Justice League. Like myself, or Cyborg. Others, like Flash, couldn't wait to join.

Superman turned to me, "Have fun tonight."

"Thanks," I said as he took off again with a rush of wind and flapping cape. Yup, criminals beware, Superman's patrolling Jump tonight. "Any more questions?"

There were a couple more, mainly asking about Starfire and I and our relationship status. One of them even asked when we were getting married and I was so glad Starfire wasn't beside me as I evaded that question. Eventually, I felt Starfire take my hand and we smiled for a couple of pictures.

"What is wrong?" she asked quietly as we smiled.

I forced a smile for her. "Nothing, just have a bit of work to do."

"My love," she whispered, turning her face toward me. "I know you better than that."

I kissed her temple, initiating a flood of flashes from cameras. "Later, please. Let's just enjoy ourselves."

Starfire narrowed her eyes at me, but nodded.

Robin arrived with a swoop of his cape and a grappling hook, grinning at me and Starfire practically tackled him in a hug. There were photos taken of the three of us together, then a few group shots. Media frenzy, plain and simple. They don't get to do this often.

Thankfully, Cyborg and Sarah came out shortly after that the rest of us were practically ignored. It gave me time to greet the other Titans arriving. Only a few of the girls had been invited to Sarah's bachelorette party, like Starfire, Raven and Bumblebee, mainly because the rest really hadn't had a lot to do with Sarah herself, it would see awkward for them to be invited to the bachelorette party. Every Titan was invited to wedding though. Most of the Titan guys were coming to the Cyborg's party, including several of ex-members, Flash and Arsenal for example.

Let's see, oh look, there's Hotspot, nice to see him. And Tempest, he's come out of hiding, I wonder how things are in Atlantis, he was dating Tula last I heard. The twins, wow, they got tall. Haven't seen them in a while. Arsenal. Red Star, haha, love the goatie, dude. Thunder and Lightning. Tramm. Killowat. Wilderbeest. Bushido. Gnaark wouldn't come without Kole unfortunately and she didn't want to spend her time with a bunch of drunk guys. Jericho.

Superboy. Kid Flash. Little ones like Robin who are coming because they're under Cyborg's training and he wanted them there, even if they're not drinking.

Herald, oh, Bee's pregnant!

"You didn't tell me Bumblebee was pregnant!" I whispered to Starfire.

"Yes, I did," she whispered back, smiling brightly at Bumblebee. "You signed the card. I went to the baby shower."

"Oh. Crap." I fought not to cringe. "Sorry."

She giggled and squeezed my hand. "You have had other things on your mind. Do not fret. Just say she looks radiant."

"What'd we get her?"

Starfire giggled. "A bumblebee outfit for the baby, and a Tamaranian _lukna_ worm."

"Worm?" I asked, curious.

"It is a worm, like Silkie only it does not move, that grows warm and rumbles when something is placed on it. We often use it on our feet, although it can be used on the lower back during pregnancy. It only eats once a month and is most handy for a breeding female."

"Nice."

Starfire sighed.

"What?"

She glanced at me and dropped her eyes. "Galfore was most excited when I asked for the worm."

My hand clenched on her back. "Oh. Um…" Yeah. Awkward.

"Bee," Starfire exclaimed jovially. "You look marvellous!"

"Hey, Star. I feel like a whale," she muttered, her hands on her belly.

"You don't look like a whale," Tempest said, walking past. "They're pretty."

"I can still sting you!" Bumblebee shouted after him.

"Run," Herald called. "She's hissy tonight!"

Bumblebee swung around to him. "You. You so ain't getting sex again, like ever."

Herald gave her a woeful look. "But, honey, I brought the worm."

Bumblebee grumbled. "Okay. Forgiven."

Not really wanting to get stung myself, and poor Bumblebee did look exhausted and ready to just chew on someone's head, I opted to hide behind Starfire. "You look radiant."

Bumblebee scowled at me. "You wanna carry this watermelon?"

Fear the wrath of the heavily pregnant woman. I hugged Starfire around the stomach, peering over her shoulder like a scared little boy. Which I was. Bumblebee looked the scary sort of bitchy.

"Honey, we talked about this," Herald said, soothing, patting her arm. "Only a month left. You'll be fine. Come, let's sit down and I'll put wormy on your back."

"Wow," I said as Bumblebee waddled off to find a seat inside, while Herald grinned sheepishly at us over his shoulder.

Starfire giggled. "Poor Bee, she is having such a terrible time of it. I shall make sure she remains happy." She leant into me. "Come, we should head inside too."

"But that'd mean we have to go our separate ways."

"We cannot do the making out in front of the press," she replied.

I smiled and lead her inside the building, waving over my shoulder at the press. A lot of the Titans trailed after us, leaving Cyborg and Sarah outside alone.

We followed the signs through the foyer, smiling and nodding at the awed staff members desperately trying to look like they weren't staring. Westbourne Plaza was getting a lot of publicity from our presence, but it did come with the added cost of increased security. Not that we cared.

There was a large hallway, Cyborg's party to the left, Sarah's to the right. We moved to the side so the singles could get by us as I kissed Starfire goodbye.

She handed me a key when I was satisfied. "That is for Robin, Superboy and Kid Flash." She gave me a scorching look.

"I'll keep an eye on them, don't worry," I said. "You have our key?"

She nodded. "I shall see you after. Please do not be excessively listless."

"Pleasantly drunk," I replied against her lips, my fingers on her cheeks as I kissed her one last time. "But you won't have to carry me. Have fun."

"You too."

Most of the guys were already inside the room. I waved at them in general as I entered. Helium balloons and colourful streamers hung from the ceiling. A small stage with a microphone. Lots of tables with chairs around and an empty buffet in the corner to which both Flash and Kid Flash were looking at mournfully. There was an unmanned bar in one corner, a jukebox in the other.

Beast Boy grinned at me as he dragged a large box from beside the door.

"Party games?" I asked.

"You betcha!" he replied happily. "It's payback time!"

I laughed, remembering Cyborg's pranks and games at Beast Boy's bachelor party.

"Don't you grin at me," Beast Boy said with a sly glance. "You're next."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Don't start."

"If you don't ask her soon, she's gonna clonk you over the head all Tamaranian style and drag you off to some cave and force you. Think how manly you'll feel then."

"Can we just concentrate on Cyborg?" I asked. "What's in the bag of tricks?"

Beast Boy tapped the side of his nose. "Wait and see."

"When do we eat?" Flash said, zipping up to me and resting his elbow on my shoulder. "I'm starving."

"At least wait for the bachelor," I told him.

"But, dude, I'm hungry."

"Didn't you eat before you came?"

"When's he not eating?" Beast Boy muttered.

Flash laughed. "I can't help it, you know."

"I'm sure you could if you tried," I replied.

"I'm so going to drink you under the table tonight," Flash replied, jiggling my shoulder.

"Probably," I replied with a laugh. "Your metabolism is so much higher than mine."

The doors slammed open and Cyborg strolled through, his arms in the air. "Sup ya'll! Everyone gather over by the mic."

I grinned, absently noting all the hotel staff as they entered, moving to their various stations, and a couple of men who hovered by the door. I moved toward stage, aware of Robin slipping in to stand by my other side. "Oh, hey, Star wanted me to give you this," I said, handing over the key. "Your room for the night, you, Conner and Bart."

"Thanks," Robin replied, slipping the key into his belt.

"The mini bar has already had its alcohol removed."

Robin gave me a bland look. "Yeah. Sure. We're not stupid."

I ruffled his hair. "Star'd kill me, just remember that."

"All the more reason to get you into trouble."

I laughed.

"Okay, listen up!" Cyborg bellowed, as he jumped up on the stage. He waited a few moments as we all stopped talking to each other. "'Kay, few notes before we start, Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash, up front please." Beside me, Robin sighed and wandered to the front. Cyborg turned to the catering staff. "These three are underage. No alcohol." He wagged his finger at the boys. "No tryin'. Titan orders, y'hear?"

Superboy laughed, Robin folded his arms on his chest with a scowl and Kid Flash just looked nervous.

I flicked my eyes to the left, at the grinning Beast Boy who jerked his head at me in clear signal. I moved to the right of the stage, just appearing to be absently moving.

"Over there by the back, they'd be my soon to be in-laws," Cyborg continued. "Sarah's brother, Chris, her uncle, James and her dad, Nick." I made a mental note as each one of them waved in response to his name. "Please make 'em feel welcome. Also, the word of the night is 'dude'. Any time, anyone says it; all those that hear it have to have a shot. Now, let's get this party started!"

"Not so fast, big guy," Beast Boy said, smirking, holding up a ball and chain. "First things first."

"Aww, hell no," Cyborg said, holding up his hands as he backed away from Beast Boy.

Beast Boy thrust out a hand, pointed a finger at Cyborg and posed, super hero style. "Titans, GO!"

We pounced.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Superboy is not the Superboy from the Young Justice, who I find sulky and wouldn't know how to have fun if he was hit upside the head with the batpaddle (although I do like the budding romance with M'gann and thankfully she's stopped saying 'hello M'gann!'). Superboy here is Tim's Superboy from the comics, sexy ass and leather jacket included. He doesn't play a large part, other than being one of Tim's best friends._

_Also, damn you American's and your legal drinking age being twenty one instead of eighteen. I can't go and get Tim all drunk. -le sigh-  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note**: __Going to see Kung Fu Panda 2 with the kiddies today, don't expect me to be on the ball with replies. _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6.<strong>

In general, guys don't dance.

If there's a chick around to impress, sure, we'll all go and bust a move. If we're dancing with our girl, yup, bring it on, as long as you don't mind us getting handsy around those swishing hips, maybe even cop a feel. In front of, or with a bunch of guys and it's not a competition, not a chance in hell.

Unless, of course, you happen to be Arsenal and Tempest, doing the leaning waltz around the room because you've drunk too much. Always fun. Especially when Tempest is wearing a feather boa, a bright pink one, and "You've lost that lovin' feelin'" is playing on the jukebox. Full of such splendorous teasing material like Tempest's, "I love you, man, I really, really, love you." And Arsenal's loving reply of throwing up on Tempest's shoes.

Of course, that was how the night ended.

How it began, is a totally different story.

It began with food. Well, no, first it began with decking Cyborg out in a ball and chain, the aforementioned feather boa, a "I'm the bride" sparkly tiara, and an XXXL shirt with a picture of the body of a girl in a bikini. Then food. Mainly because we have several large eaters, Cyborg included, and a night of alcohol is always better when you've got food in your belly. The two Flash's and the twins somehow refrained from going all out at the buffet until the rest of us had had our fill and placed bets on who could eat the most, then it was free for all for what was left.

It was close. It was. But the twins, nothing can stop them especially when they work together. Flash resorted to eating from the buffet itself and he still couldn't put away enough to compete with them. We all cheered them on, then helped the poor staff clean up the mess.

Beast Boy, surprisingly, was steering clear of the word 'dude'. No, it was the underagers that decided they'd have fun shouting it out every once in a while and watch the rest of us scramble for drinks. I let it go for a while, then had a quiet word to Robin. Most of us wanted to keep out wits about us; at least, I knew I did. So Robin and his friends played 'dude sniper' where they'd sneak into a group of us as we talked and would say 'dude!' then rush off again.

We played beer pong. Arsenal and I had to play blindfolded and we had to be on opposite teams. Then, when that wasn't working, we had to be turned three times, then pointed in a direction away from the table, before we were allowed to throw our ball. Then, when that didn't work, we were required to have a shot, be blindfolded, turn three times, turned away from the table, the ball had to bounce before it went into the cup, everyone shouted distractions and tried to swat the ball.

Eventually, we just gracefully bowed out and let them have their fun.

We started breaking off into little groups from there. Flash had fun catching all the helium balloons and making chipmunk voices. Arsenal was disqualified from playing darts early on; I had no interest in playing. A whole bunch of us cursed and created a ruckus when Superboy broke one of the pool tables, Cyborg promising the hotel it would be replaced.

Some idiot, I blame Flash, decided that it would be really funny to play the "Topple Nightwing," game, and brought out a huge exercise ball, grinning.

I shook my head. "I'm so not doing it."

Flash pouted at me. "Aww, c'mon, dude—" Opps, shot time.

Once we'd all shotted, Flash continued, "It'd be fun, Wingz. We'd all take bets on how long you can stay on."

I shook my head. "Not doing it. This night's about Cyborg, not me."

"If you can't do it, Wingz," Cyborg said, grinning.

Okay. In my defence. I'd had a few. More than a few. Things were down to that pleasantly, fuzzy numb stage. Reaction time was not the greatest, but still damn fantastic, if I do say so myself. I wouldn't get away with driving, nor would I try. But, being at that stage, I get a little boasty, boisterous. Braggy. "You just want to look at my ass," I complained.

"Sure, that's it," Flash teased.

I sighed. "Hands or feet."

Beast Boy's mouth dropped open, "Dude—" and another shot, "— you think you have the coordination to do hands right now?"

I waved my hands dramatically at them. "Place yer bets."

Rules were announced. Everyone had one shot to topple me, Cyborg had the luxury of two, the first shot and one later if I managed to stay up long. Names would be drawn at random from Arsenal's hat. Tables were cleared so I'd have a bit more space.

As I heard it, Bushido and Robin bet I'd last a while up there, greater than ten attempts to topple me. Flash was fairly certain he could knock me off pretty quick. Sarah's brother Chris, having never met me before, somewhat idealised me and bet high like Robin had. Superboy was pretty sure he could blow me off if he tried, but since the drawing was random, he bet that I'd last no more than five attempts. Tempest had plans to wet the floor and the ball so I'd slip. Herald was going to create a portal under the ball. Lightning was going to blow the ball up. Thunder was going to sound blast me into the wall. Hotspot was going to melt the ball.

Yup. Sounded like fun. I smirked to myself, certain of my skills as I limbered up, then tested the buoyancy of the ball. Pretty firm. Nice.

Of course, the moment I went into a handstand, I promptly fell off, much to my friends delight. "Okay, okay," I said, chuckling. "Give me a sec." I tested the ball again, and went back into the handstand, then carefully lowered myself into the handstand scorpion yoga pose, my feet pointed toward my head, my head arched back so I could see what they were trying to do. The ball wobbled, but then, it was going to do that no matter what. "Go for it, Cy."

Cyborg stepped forward, activating his sonic cannon and fired off a shot directly at the ball.

Okay. So. The beauty about handstands on a ball, my fingers are all spread, I can grip it more. I have a wider surface area to grab, my hands were at like, ten and two on the ball, pushing toward each other, gave me more balance. Bad part. Not a lot of manoeuvrability. I'm top heavy. And half drunked. Nevertheless, I pushed down hard. Let my weight fall toward the ball, then lifted. The thing bounced, I somersaulted over the blast, ball in hand and back onto the ground.

Fuck me. I can't believe that actually worked. And I fucking held it too! I'm so awesome.

There was a chorus of whistling and jeers.

"Next?" I called, feeling rather cocky.

Hotspot was next, firing of a heated blast at the ball, which I somehow managed to crab walk the thing to the side. Tempest tried the water thing. Red Star tried blasting me, not the ball.

Then it was Flash's turn. He grinned at me, then vanished, returning a moment later to hold up a purple, sparkling looking piece of cloth, which he draped over my boot.

I blinked at him. "What's that going to do?"

Flash just smirked. "Wait for it."

Starfire burst into the room, growling and glowing furiously and completely bare-chested, although her hair was covering most of her breasts. Most. Leaving the rest just tantalising me. Hmmm... boobies...

I promptly went ass up as I fell off the ball.

"I win!" Flash crowed, and then ran for it as Starfire fired at him.

Starfire stalked over to me, untangled her top from my boot, which by the way was totally not all stuck straight up in the air because the ball was under my leg, turned her back on the gawking men, but not to me, and redressed herself, all the while muttering in Tamaranian about what she was going to do with Flash when she caught him next. She tilted her head at me curiously as she tied the single strap on her back. "Why are you on the floor?"

I stared rather stupidly at her. "They… he… um… we… ahh…" I gave her a slow grin. "Hi. How you doin'?"

Starfire giggled and held out her hand to me, pulling me back onto my feet. She looked at me, then the ball, then back at me and shook her head. "I do not think I wish to know." She gave me a kiss on the cheek, giggled at Cyborg's appearance and then vanished as quickly as she arrived.

I rounded on a laughing Flash. "You! That was totally uncalled for and unprofessional!"

"Not to mention totally hot," Arsenal mentioned.

"And you fell of the ball," Beast Boy noted.

"What'd I win?" Flash quipped.

I shook my head. "Flash, it was supposed to be good, clean fun. That wasn't nice. Go apologise to Starfire."

"Aww what?"

"Actually, I agree on that one," Cyborg included, stern. "I know how I'd feel if you'd done it to Sarah. Man, that wasn't nice. Go apologise."

Flash looked completely put out, but he really shouldn't have done that. There was a moment silence as he marched himself off to apologise before Arsenal piped up, "So, when do the strippers arrive?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Sarah said we could only get strippers if she gets strippers. I said 'no way in hell are you havin' naked dudes'—" More shots, "— 'dancin' all around, jigglin' their privates'. So no strippers for us."

I hesitated, by my brain to mouth filter wasn't working as good as I would have liked. "Starfire said Sarah's mom had insisted, or she wasn't coming."

Cyborg stared at me. "She what?"

Nick, Sarah's dad, laughed heartily. "She always says that. Don't worry, kiddo. I've organised us some entertainment."

Oh, the look on Cyborg's face, it was completely priceless. Sarah's _father_ offering strippers. I was so glad that Kid Flash, who'd been manning the video camera for the night, managed to catch it on camera. I had plans to make a screen saver of it.

Another game was announced after that, a break dancing competition, since all the guys were all concerned about being upstaged by my display of awesome athleticism on the ball. As much as I would have liked to join in, my bladder was about to burst, so I staggered off looking for the men's room.

Let's just say, my uniform is not the easiest thing to get out of when you're busting to go to the bathroom and half drunk and leave it at that, okay? Fucking one piece suits.

Business done, I wandered out of the men's bathroom, surprised to see a black band of power encasing the door to the woman's bathroom. There was no one else around, so I knocked on it. "Raven?"

The black band rippled, turned spiky in warning.

"It's Nightwing. Everything okay?"

"Go away," she said, sounding pretty weak. The spikes disappeared, but the band remained.

"Um… no…" I shifted closer to the door, hoping to be able to hear what was going on inside. I knew Beast Boy was still in with Cyborg, or at least he had been when I left, so it was unlikely the two of them had snuck off for a quickie in the bathroom. "Rae? Can I help?"

"Um… can… can you get Star?"

"Okay," I replied.

I hadn't expected to find Flash dancing on the table surrounded by most of the bachelorette party as an apology to Starfire, but then he was a womaniser, he liked the ladies. I hesitated at the door, then whistled for Starfire. She looked over at me from where she was clapping and laughing beside a blushing and thoroughly embarrassed Sarah… woah, Sarah's all covered in toilet paper. A woman who looked like Sarah, probably her mother, tried to tuck a wad of cash in Flash's suit. I gestured for Starfire, then slipped back outside.

She came out a few moments later, her face disapproving but curious. "I am not about to come out for the quickie—"

"Raven's in the bathroom, she's asking for you."

Starfire immediately looked concerned and brushed by me, heading for the bathroom. She knocked lightly on the barrier. "Raven?" she called. The barrier dropped long enough for Starfire to enter the bathroom, but snapped up behind her so I couldn't go too, so I was forced to sulk outside.

Not for the first time, I wished that my suit had pockets so I had something to do with my hands while I sulked.

Starfire came out a few minutes later, almost carrying a very grey looking and weak Raven. "I am taking her to her room," Starfire told me. "Can you inform Beast Boy she is unwell?"

"Had too much to drink?" I teased.

Raven scowled at me. Starfire glared. "Just tell Beast Boy."

"Sheesh," I muttered. "What's with the influx of grumpy ladies? Anyone would think you…" I paused. My jaw dropped. "No…"

Raven stabbed her finger at my chest. "Finish that thought and I will dismember you."

Holy crap on a stick. "You are, aren't you?"

Raven scowled again, looking very dark and angry while Starfire was disapproving. "Cyborg's night," Raven snapped. "Don't ruin it."

"I wouldn't dream of it… but wow… congrats."

"I'm serious," Raven snapped. "No one."

I nodded. "Okay."

Starfire helped Raven head to the elevators. "Please go tell Beast Boy."

"Tell him not to worry," Raven included. "I'll be fine.

"Okay. Get some rest, Rae."

She gave me a little wave and I turned to head back to the party, feeling a little stunned. Wow. Seriously.

Beast Boy was clapping and laughing as Tempest was busting a move, looking a lot like an octopus who'd lost most of its limbs. I wondered if it was an Atlantian form of dance.

I placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and leant close to his ear. "Gar, Raven's not well. Star's taking her up to your room for a lie down."

Beast Boy turned his head to me, looking a little panicked, his hands frozen mid clap.

"She said not to worry."

"Yeah, as if," he muttered, then gave me a shrewd look. I could see he knew that I knew. "Cover for me, would ya? I'll just go check on her."

I nodded. He hurried off and I went and fetched myself a bottle of water, sat at one of the tables so I could watch the rest of them make a fool of themselves and put my feet up for a while.

It wasn't long before Cyborg joined me. "Hey, Rob," he said and clinked his bottle of water with mine. Even after all this time, he still calls me Rob.

"Heya, bud. Enjoying the party?"

"Yup. It's a blast." He sighed and put his feet up beside mine. The ball and chain dangled over the edge of the table, but its weight didn't seem to matter to Cyborg. "Hard to imagine this time next week, I'll be married."

I laughed. "Mr Simms, huh?"

"Oh, hell no. Sarah wants my last name. Mrs Sarah Stone. Nice ring, huh?" Cyborg grinned.

"Very nice. You excited?"

"Can't fuckin' wait."

I grinned, then frowned. "Hey, Cy, if you don't mind me asking… I mean… we've never talked about it—"

Cyborg laughed. "Takes you being mostly inebriated to ask about my junk, huh?"

"Ahh… sorry, if you'd rather not answer—"

"It's all still there. Mostly. I'm… enhanced. And I ain't never havin' biological kids, but then, neither is Sarah."

"Oh?"

Cyborg shrugged. "That ain't none of your business. But when we're ready, we'll adopt. A lot of needy kids out there, y'know."

I nodded. "Considering I was one of them."

"Heaven help me if I adopt a brat like you were, man," Cyborg said, cheeky.

"Hey, I turned out okay."

Cyborg laughed. "Thanks to Starfire. I bet you wouldn't ended up like Batman if it weren't for her."

I chuckled. "Yeah. Probably."

"You ought to marry her one day," Cyborg said.

Maybe it was because I was drunk, the fuzzy numbness of a loosened tongue. "I'm scared shitless of that."

"Oh?"

"Well… look at the Titans. Of all the couples that started, only Raven and Beast Boy have gone the distance. Flash and Jinx broke up. Tempest and Pantha. You and Bumblebee. You and Jinx. Arsenal and Jinx. Red Star and Pantha. Hotspot and Argent. Flash and Pantha. Flash and Argent. Flash and… just Flash. None of that lasted."

"Argent and Hotspot are back together. And Bee and Herald are havin' babies."

"Yes, but…"

"And you and Star, you're not like the rest of them, y'know. You can't see it, but Starfire adores you. Tamaranians, they throw their heart and soul into a relationship."

"I know."

Cyborg gave me this look then. "Humans… they don't. Dick, I swear by everythin', you hurt my sister, I'll fuckin' kill you."

I choked on a mouthful of water, then stared at him.

"And I'm being a downer," Cyborg said. He raised his voice to a bellow, lifted his bottle of water. "DUDES!"

There was a general chorus of 'dude' in reply as people raised their beer glasses and headed for shots. Cyborg put his hand on my shoulder as he stood. "Sort yerself out, Dick, Star, she ain't gonna wait foreva. But I knows. It takes a weddin' to start seein' yer girl in that light, don't it? It was B's weddin' where I started havin' them sorts of questions 'bout Sarah. You'll get there." He belched then, loud and long. "Dudes, I am soooo drunked." And another shot.

I sighed and stared at my water. I knew Starfire wasn't going to wait around forever. And if she did, I'd just make her sad by not marrying her. I didn't like it when Starfire was sad, the whole world seemed grey then. Unbearable.

But the thought of setting her free from me to find a guy that would marry her in a heartbeat hurt more than the thought of confronting my own Bruce induced fear of marriage. It's not that I didn't love her. I do. I love her very much. I don't know.

I'm just…

Down about it all. Great, we've reached the alcohol downer part of the evening. I need more drinks.

Fucking cultural issues. Fucking Bruce. Fucking emotional ineptitude.

I need to talk to Starfire about it. That's what I need to do. Get her opinion. After all, it's a joint venture, and most couples actually talk about marriage before they pop the question.

Besides, I'm drunked. She wouldn't take anything I asked seriously right now. I could, if I remembered her answers in the morning, suss out what she wanted.

There was a red blur, then Flash was standing on the table I had my feet on. "Hey Wal," I muttered.

"Ooh, angry drunk time, huh?" he asked, then raised his voice. "Guys! You should check out the bachelorette party! They're all lonely over there!" He reached into the front of his uniform. "Check out the mullah! And all I had to do was shake my booteh!"

I chuckled. "You do that so well."

He started dancing on the table then. "Just had to give 'em some of this, and this and this and they were all over it."

"Don't you shake your ass at me, I don't wanna see that."

He deliberately did it again, right in my face. "You know you want me, bro," he said, grinning at me over his shoulder.

"Take it off!" Arsenal yelled, cheeky. "Give us a show, Flash, we all know how fast you are!"

"Dude, I could rock your world!"

Seriously, this dude thing was getting old. Sooooo many shots.

"I bet you're like a vibrator," Tempest called.

Flash smacked his rump. "Wanna find out?"

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, give me a break."

"So you can be all dark and broody? Not a chance. Come dance with me."

"No."

"Wasn't a request," he said as I suddenly found myself hoisted out of my seat and onto the table. He put his hand on my back and stretched out my other hand in a tango pose. He started singing the tango music under his breath and dipped me.

My hands flailed as I unbalanced and I had to grab onto him. "Fuck, Flash, you're drunk!"

"So are you. Go with it." He jerked me back upright and he bounded on top of another table, dragging me with him. Cyborg laughed up at me as Flash twirled me under his arm.

"Wal, this is like, so fucking gay," I said, laughing as we jumped to the next table, dancing for Red Star, Wilderbeest, Herald and Bushido next.

"You lovers me, Dick, I know you does!"

I shoved at his face as he puckered up his lips at me. "I'm so not kissing you. Gross." So I got dipped instead. "How'd I end up the woman?"

"You bend more than I do."

"Dude! Get your leg outta there!" I exclaimed.

"You don't wanna end up on your ass, do you?" Flash crooned as he spun me around in a circle again.

Next table, Arsenal, Hotspot and Tempest, laughing heartily at us. "Ass up is preferable right now! I'm so not drunk enough for this!"

"Ass up, huh, Wingz?" Arsenal called.

"Vibrating ass too!" Tempest called.

"That's Flash!" I complained to them. "Not me!"

"Yes, but you're the girl right now!" Hotspot included.

I was pulled into another jump and we landed on the underagers table, Kid Flash beaming up at me with his ever-present video camera. Flash was so very kind enough to dip me again, right in front of Kid Flash.

"If this ever sees the light of day," I snarled, then yelped. "Dude! Did you just lick me?"

"All in the name of a good bachelor party video!"

He lifted me back up and twirled me under his arm. "If Starfire ever sees this, I am so dead!"

"_Meow_!"

Cyborg was laughing so hard he was almost falling over. "Jeez, Wingz, I've never seen a straight guy spend so much time with his hands on another dude and his ass in the air."

"Can we stop staying dude!" I yelled. "I'm, like, down four drinks already!"

"Five now!"

"Woah!" Beast Boy called from the door. "Did I walk into the right party? Since when did we have a gay prom here?"

Flash flounced us back over to Cyborg's table and dipped me in front of Cyborg. "Can I borrow this?" he asked, stealing Cyborg's feather boa.

"Oh, hell no," I protested as the feathered monstrosity was wound around my neck by super speed. "Okay, enough," I said, shifting my grip on Flash. "My turn to lead."

"Oh, Wingz," Flash said, making kissy faces at me and curled his hand around my shoulder. "Lead me, big boy."

I stretched out our joined hands and pressed out cheeks together in proper tango form. We stalked to the edge of the table, oh so serious now, even among the laugher of our friends, and I dipped Flash this time, rotating his body at the hips while I stayed straight. Flash laughed and stretched his hands above his head and waved them at Superboy.

I jerked him back up so we were nose to nose and together we jumped off the table, going straight into a spinning waltz around the room. We crashed into chairs and deliberately bumped into the back of people, spinning past Cyborg to pluck him up off his chair and force him into a three-way waltz.

I really hoped I was drunk enough that I wouldn't remember this in the morning. That no one would remember this. I don't think we could live it down. I was laughing and Flash looked decidedly green as we spun around and in among all the laughter, I heard a delicate, feminine giggle.

I just happened to be dipping Flash again, so he was immediately dumped on the floor. How the fuck did Starfire, Sarah, Claire and Bumblebee manage to slip through the room and get up on the stage, without me knowing about it?

I must be drunker than I thought not to notice that. "Oh… fuck me."

"Ow," Flash groaned from the floor. "What'd ya do that for?"

"Um…" I just pointed numbly at the stage. Why were they in short silk robes, and what's with the laced up sandal things? Oh, God, Starfire's having hysterics, all curled up in the air clutching her belly. She'd seen me dancing with Flash.

"Sarah!" Cyborg called, happily as he turned around to see what I was pointing at. "What are you doin' here?"

"Well, we came to give you a show, but it seems that you really don't need it." Sarah was grinning madly too, while Claire was giggling and Bumblebee was just shaking her head at our antics.

"A show?" Cyborg blurted.

Sarah twirled the tie of her silk robe. "Well. Mom wanted a stripper, but I promised you I wouldn't. But seeing as she's in there all drooling over him right now, I figured you'd be all lonesome."

"You're gonna strip for us?" Arsenal blurted.

"No," Sarah said sternly. "I'm gonna strip for Cyborg."

Starfire floated down from the stage, grabbed a chair and placed it back on the stage, fetched a stunned looking Cyborg and placed him on the chair. Then Clair, Bumblebee and Starfire all got down from the stage and walked toward the door, standing beside the other girls, all of Sarah's other friends attending the bachelorette party, all of them clad in little silk robes and high heeled shoes.

I could see what they were doing, all their posing and smiling at us. Cyborg'd get his private lap dance, while the rest of us were entertained by the rest of the girls. I just… I never… they were really going to strip? Or just dance? And what the hell where they all wearing?

I saw Beast Boy slip out behind the girls and guessed he must be going to check on Raven again. Starfire and Bumblebee stood to the side, well I figured Bee wouldn't dance, not heavily pregnant like she was, but why was Starfire standing separate?

The music started.

Buttons, by the Pussy Cat Dolls. A gyrating, sexual song. Deep breathing and _oooh_ and _ahhs_… Good god.

The girls all just started dancing with each other, just dancing by themselves, swinging their hips to the music, their hands stroking against their bodies. There wasn't any real coordination to it, they just danced. They giggled madly to each other, just having fun. After all, I'm sure some of them had boyfriends that hadn't come. Or were married.

Actually, you could tell the blatantly single ones, they were all eyeing us off, beckoning with a finger as they separated from the pack, Clair paired up with Flash almost immediately. Arsenal approached one who seemed quite happy to dance with him. Red Star was approached by another, who he started dancing with, but Hotspot turned down a girl, saying he was attached. A few of Sarah's younger cousins went for Kid Flash, Superboy and Robin, not the suggestive dancing, just the fun sort of dancing.

Bumblebee giggled, grabbed her gaping husband and took him off a little way, dancing with him.

Little Sarah was up on the stage, her back to us as she danced just for Cyborg. She flicked open her silk robe, just so he could see. His eye was getting bigger and lustier as she danced, his hands going to her swaying hips inside the robe and I could hear her little giggles.

Starfire wasn't moving, not like the other girls, just sort of swaying there, smiling to herself as she watched them dance. I regarded her, wondering why she wasn't dancing too. I couldn't wait 'til she did, I love watching her dance.

One of Sarah's friends approached me, doing one of those dips where they stick their asses out as they lift upward but I shook my head at her. "Sorry, attached." She smiled and moved on.

The song was halfway through when Starfire decided to dance, most of the girls were paired up or just dancing together. Now I knew why Starfire'd remained standing still for so long. When she moved… all my attention focussed right on her. On those swaying hips. On her half lidded eyes. On the way she dipped and rose again, her hands trailing along the length of her leg, then slipped up her sides until they were raised in the air.

She dipped again, stuck out her ass and placed a hand against her knee and stroked it up her body as she looked at me.

Oh… oh…

My brain melted.

It was like she'd taken her dance moves straight out of the music video.

She supermodel stalked toward me, legs crossed over in front of the other, the swinging of her hips exaggerated as she walked. She kept her eyes locked on mine, this smug little smile on her face. Oozing sex. Smouldering and mouth-wateringly lustful.

Remember when I said I didn't want to remember this in the morning? I lied. I needed to remember this. _Needed_ to. She'd done nothing but walk and dance and I was already painfully aroused. I wanted to feel her, touch her, taste her. Make her mine. Again and again.

I was aware of other heads turning to watch her, some of the girls even. Mostly, I couldn't move, caught up in an alcohol induced haze of pure lust.

The feather boa around my neck was dragged off and tossed before she placed her fingers tips on my chest and pushed me backward. I went, willingly, staggering back until she seated me in a chair too. She stroked her hands down my chest then, her knee resting on the seat of the chair between my legs. She leant in close, pressed our bodies together, gripped my hair to pull my head back. My hands went for the knot, determined to see what she was wearing beneath the robe. "_Not yet_," she whispered in Tamaranian and released me. Hands grabbed my wrists, forcing them down until they were beside my legs. "_No touching_."

She turned, ran her ass up my body and my hands itched to slip beneath the silk to discover what lay beneath, especially as it bunched up on her back from her movements and I caught a flash of her perfectly rounded cheek peeking out the bottom. She dipped back down, curving her back now, aligning perfectly her body with him as she sat in my lap and swished her hips.

My hands gripped at my thighs. "Oh… fuck me."

Her eyes flashed green beneath the lids. "Later," she whispered.

Couldn't help myself. Had to touch. Had to taste. I lifted my hands-

Hey! Where are you going? Come back here!

She waved over her shoulder as I was forced to watch her perfect ass slip away from me and stalk back toward the other girls who were regrouping. Starfire slipped in behind them, hiding at the back. She smiled at me over their heads.

In what I could only describe as a perfectly choreographed move, all the girls yanked the slip knots of their silken robes at once, shrugged their shoulders and allowed the silk to flutter to the floor.

Swimsuits. Bikinis. Drooling, tantalising, barely covered skin. They all giggled and began tossing water balloons at us, then fled the room.

Flash whooped, the quickest of us to catch up with what the hell just happened. "Pool party!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note: **__Yes, there was deliberate misuse of grammar/spelling last chapter. Drunked is not a word. I put those in to illustrate how inebriated Dick was getting, using slang, losing a little coherence._

_It's hard to write first person drunk. Me, I slur something shocking and write Kater sexy emails. My husband puts 'ed' on the end of every word.  
>"Hey'ed honey'ered. I'm sooooo'ed drunkered. I need more drinkerinkerinks."<br>"Ssssss'okay….I gotsssss usssss tequila… Heysssss... sss-sss-sssweetiessss… Drunked sssssex?"_

_Too hard to write like that and have people understand, so I kept Dick semi coherent._

_Jillina-chan: Starfire didn't abandon her new uniform from Masks. Her uniform is purple and modelled on the Catwomanesque one from Masks, with her original uniform flare. Batman gave her it, because her top and skirt wasn't appropriate in Gotham and Dick liked it so much he told/requested on his knees to keep it (minus the high heeled boots). Starfire's in civvies at the party, purple sparkly shirt and jeans. Dick said in Chapter 5 she was too sexy to be seen in public and she complained that he was being seen in uniform._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7.<strong>

It turns out the pool party was Cyborg and Sarah's idea. They really hadn't wanted two separate parties, they wanted one big one, but several stringent family members had insisted. But now, since it was late, most of them were heading off to bed, so Cyborg and Sarah could have their ideal party.

Even if most of us were mostly drunk as it was.

Westbourne Plaza had a pool on the roof, and a hot tub. There was another bar there, but we were slowing down our drinking anyway, and some snack food. Lights flooded the roof, giving us enough to see by. There were already an assortment of boardshorts up there for the guys, who hadn't know this was going to happen because, let's face it, if we had, we would have insisted we start with it. Scantly clad girls or hanging out with each other. I'll take scantly clad Starfire, thanks.

We all scurried for the change rooms after finding our matching clothes, funnily enough they'd been made as sort of a mini replica of our uniforms, although those of us who wore masks kept them on. Once changed, I made a beeline for my girl. She'd worn a one piece suit, I guess she decided she'd rather not have every male in the area looking at her. It was purple, cut high on her hips and low on the bodice. Very yummy. She really looks good in purple.

She beamed at me happily as I approached her. "Greetings."

"Hi," I said, gripping her by the ribs and lifting her slightly. I nodded to the two ladies she'd been speaking to. "Excuse us." I twirled her away from them, leaving them giggling and Starfire laughing. I hugged her close and attached our lips. Her hands roped around my neck as she pressed herself against me. I felt her float, her feet lifting up behind her so she could drop down a bit and be more on my level.

"Dude, get a room," Flash complained.

I chuckled. "Got one, thanks," I mumbled while Starfire blushed.

"Have you had the nice evening?" she asked.

"It's so much better now," I replied, intent on getting more kisses.

"CANNONBALL!" Cyborg bellowed and we were suddenly swept up in his arms and all three of us dumped in the deep end of the pool with a loud splash.

Tempest stared at us as we sunk under the water, then laughed. I should have expected that he'd already be below the surface. Splashes and bubbles around us as everyone else joined us in the water. Cyborg released us and I swam toward the surface to gulp in a breath, Starfire coming up beside me. I splashed water at Cyborg as he came up.

"Cy, that was mean."

He just grinned at me. "Yeah, but, yer in the water now, not makin' us all sick with yer gropin'."

"I wasn't groping Star."

"Not yet," he said with a wink.

Starfire giggled as she slicked her hair away from her face. "I am certain he could still do that within the water, Cyborg."

"He better not," he said as I gave Starfire a wicked grin.

"That sounded like permission."

"Nuh-ah. No gropin's. I'll lose all the booze I've accumulated."

"So go grope Sarah."

"Good plan," Cyborg said and swam away.

"Now, where were we?" I asked Starfire, who giggled at me coyly.

"GUYS!" Flash bellowed from across the pool. "We so have to play chicken!"

"Chicken?" Starfire asked, curious. "Somehow I do not believe he means the feathered fowl."

"Nah," I said. "It's a pool party game, where girls sit on guys shoulders and then they all try to knock each other off." I glanced over, already Cyborg had Sarah on his shoulders, giggling madly, Arsenal reaching for the blonde girl he'd been dancing with earlier, Flash had stolen Clair, Tempest had a girl on his shoulders, so did Red Star, Hotspot, Superboy, Bushido, Sarah's brother Chris, even Robin was getting a girl. Oh, haha, one twin was on the other twins's shoulders and they were fighting over who would be on top. Herald and Bumblebee were over by the hot tub, opting to put their feet in the water rather than swim and there were a few more of Sarah's friends giggling at the edge and not joining in. "Shall we?" I asked as we swam toward the shallow end, knowing full well with Starfire's strength, it'd be rather easy.

"Oh, no," Starfire protested. "That would be most unfair. We should watch."

"Aww," Cyborg pouted, hearing her. "You two have to join in… Wingz, you get on Starfire's shoulders." Sarah covered her mouth and giggled at that.

"What?" I blurted. "Uh-ah. No way."

Flash laughed. "Oh! Yes! Do that!"

"We already know what a girl he is," Arsenal said.

"Starfire wears the pants in their relationship," Tempest teased.

"I'm not getting on Starfire's shoulders."

"Would that also not be unfair?" Starfire asked, seemingly trying to help me out. "Nightwing has superior balance."

"Not as drunk as he is," Robin said, inserting brotherly cheek in his tone. "Not possible. He'll fall off first."

Great. Now they've challenged me. Robin knows I'm going to have to do it now. "How much do you want to bet we'll be the last ones standing?"

Starfire raised an eyebrow at me and shrugged, then picked me up and plopped me on her shoulders. She encircled my thighs with her palms, moving my boardshorts away from her face and I could feel her breasts against my calves. A lot of the girls went bug eyed from seeing Starfire do that with such ease but the rest of us knew her strength.

Cyborg grinned at us. "You and me, princess," he said with a wink at Starfire. "We'll wrestle after we take care of the rest of them."

Starfire giggled, then tiled her head back at me. "What do we do now?"

"Now?" I asked, one hand on her head. I thrust forward my other arm. "Charge, woman!"

Giggling, Starfire pushed through the water after the closest couple. Superboy and whatever girl he picked up were our first victim, although Superboy's power clearly exceeded Starfire's and she bowed beneath his cheeky strength, his girl wasn't used to fighting like this and she was unbalanced easily. Superboy had been too busy trying to overpower Starfire than he forgot to help his girl keep her balance.

I gave Superboy a salute as Starfire moved to her next target. Arsenal and Tempest and their girls were wrestling, Tempest cheating by using water spouts. Robin spotted us wading through the water toward him. "Aww, hell no," he said, heading the opposite direction and passed behind Flash and Clair.

So, of course, being a good best friend, I told Starfire to head for Flash next. Flash is not as fast as he would like when he's chest deep in water, as drunk as his metabolism can get and distracted by Clair too, the playboy. So very easy to grab Clair by the back of the shoulders and tip them both backward. Smirk and blow him a kiss when he comes up sopping wet.

But now, Starfire's decided she wants to take on Cyborg and Sarah, who have been happily toppling all other opponents. Cyborg saw us coming, however, turning with a gleeful grin. "Bring it, princess!"

"You do the bringing of it, brother!" Starfire cried, sounding extremely happy.

"How you doing, Sarah?" I asked as Cyborg and Starfire went for it, their fingers entwined as they used their strength to push against each other. I had to constantly shift my weight so I could keep my balance.

"Oh, just swell," she replied, her hand on Cyborg's head and her ankles cross on his chest as she held on. "I thought we were the ones who were supposed to wrestle."

I shrugged. "More fun this way."

"Which one is stronger?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, Star. Definitely."

"Lies!" Cyborg grunted, his arms shuddering. "I so got you, girl."

I could feel Starfire tensing beneath me. "Oh, no you do not!"

"We should just get off," I said to Sarah. "Go have a drink or something. Let them play."

Sarah waggled her finger at me. "I'm on to you," she said, sternly. "You'll make me jump off first, then you'll win."

I grinned, peered behind her, then laughed. "I have a better idea." It was pretty easy to stand on Starfire's shoulders, with her as rock solid as she is and intent on bettering Cyborg. Easier still to hop over to Cyborg's broad shoulders and balance there, although I wobbled a bit, being intoxicated and all.

I bent down, scooped Sarah up all bridal style and leapt to the side of the pool. "Cy, I'm running away with your girl."

"Have fun with that!"

Sarah and I laughed and I placed her on the ground. "So, drink?" I asked and offered her my elbow.

"Certainly," she replied, threading her arm through mine.

See, that's what I like about Sarah. She fits in, even though she's a normal girl, she's not the least bit intimidated by us and never has been. She knows the sort of relationship Cyborg has with the two other main girls in his life and she's perfectly okay with that. She's even started seeing Beast Boy and me as surrogate brothers. Which is good, because we want her to feel welcome in our family. She's the only civilian to be trusted with my identity too, beside Alfred who I won't call a civilian. Cyborg asked permission from Batman before he divulged my name.

I kind of… lost track of the rest of the night. It became sort of fuzzier the more drinks I had. We toasted to Cyborg and Sarah a couple of times. I know I had shot race with Flash, and if I'd remembered the other times I'd done that with him, I would have recalled my promise never to do it again.

There was some trick done with a beach ball, some ice-cream and ketchup by Beast Boy the Seal and Tempest pretending to be a seal trainer that I have no clear memory of beyond the fact that it happened.

I remember a couple of Sarah's friends ogling at me, flirting and asking about the various scars I had on my chest and back, old stab wounds, bullet holes, burns things like that. Me, of course still being at the braggy stage, was quite happy to describe how I got them and Starfire had to rescue me when they tried to touch the scars and she was not happy about it.

I remember Flash getting in trouble from Sarah as he tried to sneak off with Clair. I remember teasing him mightily about that, but I can't recall exactly what I said. It was bound to be clever and witty however.

I remember Starfire sternly sending Robin, Superboy and Kid Flash to bed. Even though they were all nineteen, it was pretty funny to see them all sheepishly leaving.

I remember Raven returning, and I have this really clear memory of sitting in the hot tub with my head draped on Raven's knee as she sat on the edge with her feet in the water. I recall Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire were mucking around in the big pool with the afore mentioned beach ball and I remember kissing Raven and giving her a hug and her smacking me for making her all wet, which Beast Boy found to be incredibly funny.

I think I ravaged Starfire at one stage. I'm pretty sure we were in our hotel room by then, but I seem to remember groping in the hot tub too and having to be coaxed to leave rather than doing her there.

The next thing that was definitely clear was waking up in a hotel room alone, sprawled along the end of the bed, with my feet on one side, my head hanging over the other. I was naked. The room smelt of sex, sweat and alcohol and I was in so much pain.

Roooooooooooom is spinning. Round and round and round and it seemed to be pulsing in time with the beat of my brain as it tried to ooze out my ear.

Time to pray to the porcelain gods.

Oh. Hey Star. Don't watch, just cover the shower with the curtain. Good girl. Hello bottom of the toilet! We meet again. And the floor beside the toilet. Nice place to rest.

"Feeling better?"

"Ugg."

"Just let me know when you wish to rise."

"Orgk."

"And can manage two syllables."

What I really wanted to respond was, "Just because you have nine stomachs and Tamaranian physiology and can handle abnormal amounts of alcohol, doesn't mean you have to rub it in to those of us who are less fortunate and stupid." But all that really came out was, "Urrrklerbnnook."

I must have fallen asleep at the toilet, because I recall Starfire helping me rinse my mouth out and back to bed, laying the proper way this time. She tucked in behind me and put her arm across my hips.

She was gone again the next time I woke, but I still wasn't in any shape to do anything beside go to the bathroom and flop in the bed again.

Third time, it was night time again and Starfire was shaking me awake. "Dick. Beloved. Come, you must eat and rise. We are expected in Cyborg's room."

"Don't wanna."

"Get up, or I will carry you there as you are."

"Shhh. Too loud."

"You are naked, Dick. Do you wish your friends to see you naked?"

"If I have to get up, I don't care what they see."

"As much as they might appreciate the show, I do not believe you would enjoy it when you can remember. Besides, we are going to watch the bachelor party videos. Kid Flash and Robin have spent the day compiling highlights from both videos. Do you not wish to see?"

I propped myself up, noting the drool on the pillow. "Depends, do you do anything stupid?"

"You mean, like the dirty dancing with Flash?"

I blinked at her. "You did? When?"

"Not me, beloved."

I gaped at her. "I didn't."

She nodded, her cheeky smile not well hidden behind an understanding look. "You did."

"Awww. Crap… that happened? I thought it was a dream. Wait, the sexy dance to Buttons, that was real too?"

"Yes."

"Sweet."

"If you wish for me to view the tapes on my own, I am more than happy to go by myself."

"I'm up," I grunted. I rolled onto my back. "Ugg… at least tell me I had the wits about me to do you at least."

Starfire laughed, keeping her voice low. "You were full of the hands, but yes. I was done."

With effort, I lifted my arms straight into the air and wiggled my fingers. "Carry me to the shower, woman."

A short time later, I was dressed in civvies, dark pants and a shirt and jacket, dark glasses over the top of my mask and ungelled hair. I staggered over to Cyborg's hotel room, clutching Starfire's hand. It was pathetic, really, but I didn't often allow myself to get drunk, in fact I think the last time was Beast Boy's bachelor party over a year ago.

Only a few of us were attending the bachelor party viewing. Cyborg and Sarah for certain, Starfire and me, Beast Boy and Raven, I think Flash invited himself. Clair, Rebecca and Gloria, more of Sarah's friends. Arsenal and Tempest were there too when we got there, and some other members of Sarah's family. Arsenal, Tempest and Flash had on dark glasses too, not surprising.

Cyborg'd gotten an apartment for him and Sarah for the week, a large lounge room, big TV screen. A couple of big couches all facing the screen and I squeezed in beside Beast Boy and tugged Starfire until she was sitting on my lap.

"Hey," Beast Boy said. "You look worse for wear."

I waved my hand at him. "Shh."

Starfire stroked my aching head, her touching soothing me. "He was still asleep ten minutes ago."

"Lazy bones," Raven said, even her normally calm and quiet voice grated against my brain.

I groaned and buried my head against Starfire, not really caring where it landed. Boobies. Okay, at least they're nice and soft. "Stop yelling."

"I'm not yelling," Raven said, mild.

"Shh."

Cyborg clapped his hands together. "Okay, so—"

Tempest cringed and covered his ears. "Cyborg, stop yelling."

"I'm not yelling."

"Your voice is the equivalent to a freight train barrelling through my head," Arsenal muttered.

Cyborg grinned. "Maybe ya'll are pansies and should just get some alcohol tolerance."

"I don't think anyone has a tolerance to do, like…" Flash mumbled. "I lost track. Twenty shots?"

"More," I muttered, hiding against Starfire again. "Baby, make it stop."

"I think there's a horde of dwarves with hammers of doom in my melon," Arsenal said, "All trying to pound their way out of there."

"Or a bunch spiky sea anemone," Tempest included. "With stingers. Big ones."

"Pathetic," Beast Boy said. "Really, dudes, you're all just pathetic."

Cyborg grinned. "Look, if ya'll want me to just send on the tape without checkin' it first, I'm all for it."

"We'll look now," I muttered. "Only, I was promised food."

"Yup," Cyborg said. "Chris and Nick are on their way back with a bunch of fish and chips and hamburgers and tofu dogs and sodas and other stuff. Greasiness. You can take your pick then."

I could hear Sarah and her friends in the kitchenette twittering at each other, their high pitch voices were almost too much and I could tell they were being quiet. I sighed and closed my eyes. Really, I was paying for it now. Shouldn't have drunk so much. Tomorrow, I'd be fine, but tomorrow never comes quick enough when you're hung over.

Now all I needed was Batman's gravelly voice to come and snarl at me for being stupid.

"Dude, like, get your face out of her chest," Flash complained.

"No." It was nice. She was warm, she smelt good, her fluttery heartbeat was so much better than the pounding of my brain and her hands in my hair was soothing. "Deal." She rumbled a little purry noise at me, just a sound deep in her chest and I felt her face against the top of my head. I sighed and snuggled just a little closer, the hand on her back slipping beneath her shirt.

"Okay," Cyborg said. "Now, I ain't seen the finished product, but some of these recordings were taken from my own processors too—" I jerked my head up, the room spinning in response. His own processors? There was a conversation we'd had, that I so didn't want Starfire to see, or hear about, or anything like that. "— mainly a certain tango dance, the participants who will remain nameless."

I flicked my eyes over to Flash, who's mouth had dropped open. "Oh… _fuck_… that happened?"

"The gay prom?" Beast Boy said. "Certainly did."

Starfire giggled.

"What?" Raven asked, curious.

"Wait and see, baby doll," Cyborg said, then raised his voice enough to turn brains to slosh. "Sarah, we're startin'."

So we sat, eating when the food arrived, which by the way made me feel loads better, and we watched through the video, laughing at ourselves and each other regarding the silly things we'd done during the course of the night. It was completely embarrassing at times, like when I was on the ball and I am so going to kill Kid Flash for trying to get a close up of Starfire's chest as she came barging into get her shirt back.

The girls version was particularly interesting. We all had a good laugh at Flash dancing on the table getting money from Sarah's mom. They didn't have the drinking games we do, but they all gave Sarah silly gifts and laughed over it. Cyborg's eye's bugged out at some of the lingerie Sarah was given and we all chuckled over the penis shaped straws the girls drunk from. The girls danced a lot together too, there was a really sweet shot of Raven and Starfire getting down on the dance floor and being quite handsy with each other that had both Beast Boy and I drooling and wanting to get copies of the tape.

The girls also dressed Sarah up in a toilet paper wedding dress, there was a pretty good video of them doing that and giggling madly. Also, they had penile shaped balloons … complete with their own set of round balls… that they had to blow up… and to do so… they had to massage the balls. Or stretch the balloon material… I don't know, but the guys all cracked up laughing at the sight of Sarah and Clair trying to blow up those balloons, or Sarah doing the blowing and Clair massaging the balls... And then there was a woeful shot of Starfire with about six popped balloons in front of her.

Flash grinned at me. "Well, I guess you don't get blown very often."

I swallowed my laughter and glared at him. "What?"

"Fears for the little dickie and all," Arsenal jeered.

Starfire whimpered, hiding her face in embarrassment and I was angry, "Hey—"

"Maybe he likes to be popped," Tempest included.

"Maybe it was her massage technique," Flash said. He reached forward with both hands and made groping movements. "Does she treat them all gentle like?"

"You're not ever going to know," I snapped. "Lay off."

"With lips like those—" Arsenal began.

"Finish that and I will end you," I snapped.

"Why weren't you blowing balloons, Rae?" Beast Boy asked in the silence that followed.

"I was teamed with Starfire, I so wasn't rubbing her balls," Raven said.

I turned my head to stare at her, as did most of the others in the room.

She blinked at us. "What?"

"Baby doll," Cyborg said, cautious. "That sounded so wrong."

"And you all have dirty minds," she said, tart. "Tease me and none of you will sleep for a week."

No one said a word.

There was a shot of me being all broody with my feet up on the table and talking to Cyborg which made me rather nervous, but the sound of the music overpowered words. Still, it made Starfire glance at me all concerned. Of course, the 'Flash dance' came after that.

We ate and laughed and joked, calling each other names, especially when I saw the Arsenal and Tempest dance on tape too, it was the funniest thing ever.

There were some shots of us all in the pool together and I could see what Starfire meant by me being handsy. Poor Star, I really did paw at her at times, how embarrassing for her. There was a section of me giving Raven a kiss and a hug to get her all wet too and I gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Raven waved her hand at me. "It's to be expected. It's the acrobat in you, you like to touch."

"I think that's Starfire's influence more."

She smiled at me. "Had to be something there for her to connect with first."

The pool section was interesting too, lots of shots of Kid Flash being a teenage boy. "Flash, you really have to talk to him," I said.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you. It's a family thing."

"One playboy Flash is enough," Clair mentioned to which Flash scoffed at.

We all had a lot of fun reminiscing and teasing each other about what we could remember and what we couldn't, calling the tape a liar and throwing cold chips at the screen. It was nice to wind down with them. Cyborg kicked us out once we got too rambunctious about the lying tape, but really I think he wanted to have a look at the lingerie Sarah had received.

I lay on the end of the bed with my feet on the floor and stared up at the roof, tired and still hung over but not really wanting to sleep.

"Do you feel better now?" Starfire asked as she brushed her hair, having already changed into a little silken nightgown.

"Yes, thanks."

"You should not have drunken so much."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry if I did anything inappropriate."

She giggled. "You did not. It is nice to witness you being normal. Bludhaven has taken a lot of the fun out of you."

I sighed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it has."

She giggled and put her brush down. She wandered over to me and helped me out of my boots, dumping them on the floor. She reached for my belt buckle and I lifted up so she could pull my pants off.

"I don't think I have the energy to do anything more than snuggle," I told her truthfully.

"Then we shall snuggle," she replied.

I managed to sit up and pull off my shirt and crawl up to the pillow. "Hey, Star?"

"Yes?"

I thumped on the pillow to make an indent then rested my head in it. "Where do you see yourself in… like… five years time?"

Starfire curled herself against me. "What do you mean, see myself?"

I dug a toe under the blankets and pulled them up. "Um… like… well… Cyborg's getting married. Beast Boy and Raven are already married." God, there was this nervous flutter in my stomach and I wasn't even asking her. "Is… that something you want?"

"Oh," she said and didn't say anything else.

I waited, kind of anxiously, before I decided to see if I could get any answers. "Do you think you'll still be part of the Titans? Do you think you'll still be working as an interpreter? Do you want kids?"

She sighed. "As much as I would love to procreate with you, if we were to have children, we would have to start the process reasonably soon. It could be years before we are compatible enough to have them."

The next bit came out in a rush. "Galfore said we were the closest compatible species for Tamaranians, and that there was that one in a million chance of conceiving naturally and you really want kids with me?"

"Who else would I want children with?"

I drummed my fingers against her shoulder nervously. "Um…"

"I love you, I would be honoured if you would be the father of my children." Starfire sighed and snuggled deeper into my arms. "Why this line of questions, Dick?"

"Um… er… I'm curious, I guess."

"I am content with the way things are," she murmured.

That surprised me. "Are you? Really?"

"Yes."

"But are you happy?"

"With you, I am always happy." She placed a finger against my lips. "Shush, Dick. Sleep."

I was feeling effectively shut down. I hadn't got any of the answers I'd hoped to get, not that I was totally sure of the answer I hoped for either, but I wasn't any clearer what she wanted. "Well… if you want to have kids, you're going to have to marry me first," I said, hopefully injecting enough teasing in my voice. I wanted to know her thoughts on marriage, but I always didn't want her to think that was an actual proposal.

I didn't get the response I expected. She sighed and rolled away from me and sat up, keeping her back to me. "Please do not do this. Are you not happy the way things are?"

"Well, no, I'd really like you to come live with me in Bludhaven," I said, sitting up too. "But everything else is wonderful."

"So why do we need to change it?"

I frowned, confused. "I'm not asking us to change it," I said. "I'm just asking if you want to get married one day."

With a sigh, she said. "Dick, I believe we need to talk—"

I narrowed my eyes, determined to have an answer. "Do you want to get married to me one day?"

"Dick—"

"Yes or no, simple as that."

She hunched her shoulders. "No."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Opps. Dick totally read all the signals wrong._

_And, believe it or not, this is not the hammer moment. C'mon, they're adults now, they can have a rational conversation about marriage. Right? Right?_

_Have a nice weekend! _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note**__: Happy 4th July to the Americans. Have a blast! _

_Early posting because I'm not home tomorrow morning.  
><em>

_starob17: Can't reply to your review, you've disabled PMs… and I do not like this new review reply system. Anyway. I can't say if Star and Dick will split in this, that's kind of giving away too much, don't you think?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8.<strong>

I was flabbergasted. "No?" Of all my musing about whether I wanted to get married or not, I never considered she didn't. Not even for a moment had I considered that. I'd just assumed she was waiting for me to make the move. And now, suddenly, it fucking hurt that she didn't. It was like she'd just ripped out my heart and toyed with it. My subconscious had already decided we would take that step someday, even if my conscious mind hadn't been ready for it. And she'd just refused to even consider it. "_No_?" I asked again, my voice raising pitch in disbelief. "What, I'm good enough to breed with, but not husband material?"

Starfire sighed. "Dick, that is not what I meant. Allow me to explain—"

"Why the hell are we even dating if it's never going to go anywhere?" I snapped, getting out of bed and fumbling for my clothes, pants first. "Is this why you won't move to Bludhaven? Is this your way of breaking up with me?"

She twisted so she was facing me, watching me dress with growing dread. "No—"

I shoved my head through a t-shirt and slapped on my mask. "So, what, you'll just string me along without any chance of ever becoming my wife?"

"I do not understand," Starfire told me, tearful now. "Why are you so upset? Can we not talk of this?"

I threw my boots on, screw the laces. "Because I thought we had a chance of going somewhere. Thank fuck I didn't ask you in front of a bunch of people, only to be shot down like that."

She looked really confused. "But you have not asked me to—"

I headed for the door. "That was as much of a proposal as you're ever going to get," I snapped, hurt and bitter and lashing out at her, even though I knew I shouldn't.

As I grabbed the handle, Starfire slammed her hand on the door, leaning over me to hold it closed.

I snarled, "Move."

"No."

"Now."

"Shut up, Dick," she told me, sharply. "And listen to me."

"I don't want—"

She grabbed my shoulder with one hand and spun me, slamming my back against the door, then shifted her fingers to my sternum to hold me there. "You have not once, in the years we have been together, mentioned marriage. Not _once_. Not even during all the talking we conducted about Bludhaven. And yet you decide to do so now, on the eve of our brother's wedding, when you are still mostly inebriated and the over hung and in the most awkward, spiralling, _deceptive_ line of questioning I have _ever_ heard from you, and then you overreact when I say I have no inclination to be married." She stabbed my chest with a finger. "_That_ was not a proposal and you know it. You will sit down and you will listen to me before I lose patience with you."

"No," I snapped.

Starfire sighed and dropped her hand from my chest. "Are you a prince, Dick?"

I paused. "What?"

"Are you a prince?"

"You know I'm not."

"How about a general?"

"Starfire," I snapped and folded my arms on my chest.

"Do you know what marriage means for a Tamaranian, let alone a princess? Have you ever bothered to think about it?"

Frowning now, I answered, "Ahhh… no."

"Now, will you sit down and listen? Or do you plan to leave in the haze of anger?"

"I think I'll still storm out of here, thanks."

Starfire released the door and moved away. "Now is not the time for humour. Not after that."

Feeling chastised, I pushed away from the door, but I didn't move back into the room completely. "Fine. What am I not seeing?"

"Marriage, on Earth, it is very different. It is a true partnership. On Tamaran, it is not."

"It's not?"

"From the time I was very small, I was told I would wed for the greater good of Tamaran," Starfire said. "My husband could be a prince of a warring faction and our marriage would enable treaties, or, since I was the second daughter, I would be a general's prize for a grand win or an epic battle. Nothing more than a trophy. Love never has any bearing on marriage. As a princess, I would never be allowed to choose my own husband, he has been chosen for me and I would be obligated to marry." She sat on the corner of the bed and looked up at me. "I do not want to be a prize, Dick."

"You know I don't think of you as a prize."

She looked at the floor. "I know. But… there is some part of me that would feel like I was. My parents, my mother, she was forced to marry my father. Their marriage was most unhappy, although in time they grew to enjoy each other's company. If they had chosen, their choice would have been different. There is still a sense of… stigma for me. I have only ever seen the unhappy marriage, until Raven and Beast Boy. I believe I would feel… obligated."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to feel _obligated_ to marry me," I snapped, bitter.

She didn't bite, although there was a flash of hurt in her eyes. "It is not actually a common thing on Tamaran, unless it is for political reasons. Earthen marriages, they are wondrous. A true blending of souls. A proper partnership. The prize is the choice of the person you wish to spend your life with. The freedom to love as you will. I can see how happy Cyborg and Sarah are to be getting married. I can see the happiness in Raven and Beast Boy. There is a part of me which is intrigued by that. If… if I could have that, there is a chance I would want it. But as much as I might wish for it, I am not human."

"Well, we wouldn't have to get married on Tamaran," I said. "We could do it the human way."

"I would have to renounce Tamaran in order to marry you."

Well… shit… I didn't want her to do that. "Oh."

"As long as I am in a relationship with you, Galfore has promised me there will be no calls for my hand. He respects you too much to allow it. But if we were to pledge to wed…" she shuddered. "Oh, the wars that would erupt from that."

"Wars?"

She shrugged. "There would be many reasons, as stupid as they may seem to you. Already there are calls for me to return to Tamaran."

That was news to me. "Why?"

"Blackfire is no longer of marriageable material, she has been banished for her deeds. Wildfire… we cannot find him and as grateful as I am for that, but I am the only pure breeding linage left. Even though Galfore is Grand Ruler, I remain a princess. If I was to marry, I would _have_ to marry a Tamaranian prince or general."

That made me angry. "So, what, you won't marry me, but you'll quite happily run back to Tamaran to marry someone else?"

She scowled at me. "Do not be bitter and petty, Dick. I am not about to run off and marry anyone."

"Not even me."

Starfire sighed and looked at me with her beautiful, tear filled eyes. "Consider maybe your question should have been, is it possible for us to marry, not whether I wanted to or not."

I sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never mentioned it. You have never talked about marriage at all. What was I to do? What if I mentioned I could not and you had not even thought on it? I did not wish to presume. I thought… if you ever did mention it, I would tell you but… I believed you had your own issues concerning marriage and were not ready."

"Well… I do," I admitted, sheepish. "But… I always thought that'd be where we ended up. Even if I'm not ready now, I like to think one day I would be."

She tilted her head. "If you are not ready, why were you so angry?"

"Because you flat out refused the possibility. You said no. That hurt. More than I thought it was going to. I was just… testing the waters. And I feel like the water burnt me. And you're right, I'm hungover. Not myself."

Starfire looked at the floor. "So… if you wish to get married and I cannot, where does that leave us? Is there no future for our relationship? I do not wish to, as you said, do the stringing along of you."

I scrunched up my face. "Question. You could still have children with me, even if you're not married? There's no law about that on Tamaran?"

She nodded, still not looking at me. "Most mothers are unwed. Many chose to partner permanently and never marry. If I was married to someone else, then no, I could never have your children, but before that, yes. I can have children with whoever I please before I am married."

I sighed and walked across the room to sit beside her. I threaded my hands together, resting my elbows on my knees and looked at the floor. "There's really no chance of marriage?"

She kept her head down, her hair falling from her shoulders and helping her hide. "None that I could find. When I made Galfore Grand Ruler, I had hoped that the law would no longer apply to me. But, I still have royal status, I am still bound. Galfore was very clear on that, as much as he was sorrowful for it."

"What if we eloped?"

She was curling in on herself, making herself a smaller target, like she was preparing for a blow. "Tamaran would go to war with Earth. Even if I renounced Tamaran, there is a risk of war in retaliation. There is only so much Galfore can prevent before the general populous calls for it. I considered both those possibilities."

"Damn."

"I am so sorry, Dick."

I nudged her with my shoulder, took one of her hands and lifted it to my lips. "Hey, it's okay. I should have asked about it ages ago. And I shouldn't have taken it as an insult to my manliness and assumed you didn't want to get married to me and not considered that you couldn't."

"I should have told you." She rubbed her forehead with her other hand as she looked at the floor. "But, I did not know how. It was not a topic we conversed and… When I asked Sarah and Raven about it, they both said they discussed it first with Cyborg or Beast Boy before either of them proposed. I assumed you would do the same. I am still unclear on many human traditions."

"Not really a good conversation starter, is it? 'Oh, by the way, I can't ever marry you so don't bother asking'."

"I understand if you wish to part because of this," she said, miserable and nearly in tears. "I should not have kept it from you. Truly, you deserve to be with someone you can marry."

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked. I turned toward her and took her chin so she'd look at me. "Star, you know I love you. So, we can't legally get married. Doesn't mean we can't be together, or grow old together, or have a family, right?"

"No. We can do that." Her brow furrowed. "But… you said—"

"I was talking out my ass," I said, trying to make her smile. "Parroting all the things a girl would have done if their guy had said they didn't want to get married."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I see."

"No gay jokes," I said, playfully stern. Starfire giggled, just once, a sad, lonely little giggle. I put my arm around her and tugged her into a hug. "Just to be clear, if we could find a way, you'd marry me, right?"

She pressed her face to my neck. "We would have the Earthen marriage, yes?"

"There's no other way I know how to be married, Star," I murmured. "We'd be exactly as we are right now, only we'd have rings on our fingers, or around your neck in your case, and I could call you my wife. A true partnership because you want to and we love each other, not because you were forced."

She was silent for a long while. I could actually see her thinking hard regarding it and I wished I knew what it was she was balking over. "If we could have that, then I believe I would be amenable."

I sighed, relieved, just a little although I hadn't liked how long it had taken her to think about it. I pressed my lips to her forehead. "Love you."

She leant into me. "I love you too."

"Good to know. Now, get dressed."

She pulled back to blink at me. "Why?"

"Because the alcohol in this room is too expensive and I want a drink. Let's go grab some cocktails from the bar."

"Why?" she asked again.

"So we can toast to our long life of unwedded bliss."

"Oh," she replied, then nodded, offering me a timid smile. "Okay."

It wasn't long before we wandered down to the bar in the hotel, hand in hand and sat at the lonely end on stools.

"What can I get you?" the barman asked after he'd managed to get over his initial nerves to come down our end.

"Hmm," I said. "Can we have two jager bombs, then two red-headed sluts, please." I grinned at Starfire as I said that and got belted. I chuckled at that and kissed her neck to make her giggle while we waited for our drinks.

"Why are you the handsy?" she asked, her own hands telling me she wasn't complaining. "You have not drunk anything."

"Drunk on love," I replied, nibbling her ear.

The barman placed our drinks before us, then went off to make the next set. I picked them up and offered Starfire one. "Bottoms up."

Starfire smiled as we clinked glasses then raced each other to finish the shot. I gagged as I finished and coughed, but grinned as the heat of the alcohol settled in my stomach. Starfire liked the stronger flavoured drinks, but she's always had an odd taste. I wanted to mellow out a little and just spend some quality time with her.

"Gee, that's a nice set of legs, what time do they open?"

I rolled my eyes. "Wal, when I ordered two red headed sluts, that wasn't your cue to appear."

"Aww, no chance for a threesome then?" Flash asked as he took the stool beside me.

"Nope. What are you doing here?"

"I was trolling the bar, but most of them aren't interested in me as myself. Thought, since you're here, I'd try the uniform approach."

Ahh, Wally, you're such a slut. "Failproof, huh?"

He grinned. "Most of the time. You should try it."

I laughed as Starfire scowled at him. "Private party, Wal, excuse me when I say piss off."

"Doncha love me no more?" he asked mournfully.

"Chances of you getting laid while you're sitting there, zilch. Chances of me getting laid while you're sitting there, also zilch."

Starfire laughed. "No, I believe your chances are still pretty high."

"Even more reason for him to piss off," I replied.

"All right, all right, I can take a hint."

"Can you? Really?" I asked.

Flash rested his elbow on my shoulder as he leant on me. "Buy me a drink and I'll leave."

I smirked. "Appletini, wasn't it?"

"Oh, fuck no," Flash whined.

"So fuck off."

"Grumpy much?"

"Do you know how much actual time I get with Starfire like this?" I snapped. "You're intruding. Take the fucking hint."

Flash jerked away from me and held up his hands. "Sorry, dude."

Starfire placed her hand on my arm. "It is the okay. I do not mind if Flash joins us."

I placed my hand over hers and sighed.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy exclaimed, waving from the door. I glanced over to see him with his arm around Raven. "Whatcha doing down here?"

I closed my eyes, resigned to the fact that I wasn't getting Starfire all to myself.

"I didn't think the cure for a hangover was more alcohol," Raven commented as she went to sit on Starfire's other side.

I shotted my red headed slut, probably not the best thing to do right now, but I did it anyway and signalled to the bartender. "All right, what do you guys want to drink?"

"Water for me," Raven said.

"May I please have the Midori Slice?" Starfire asked.

"Purple Nurple for me, dude," Flash said.

"Legspeader for me please," Beast Boy said and got smacked by Raven.

"I'll have rum and coke," I told the bartender and placed a handful of bills on the counter.

"Sissy," Flash said.

"I have no intention of getting drunk again," I said. "Star and I just came for a drink, that's all."

Raven narrowed her eyes at me and I stared blandly back at her, knowing I was probably going to get talked at when we were alone. I didn't mind. It'd be nice to talk to someone about this. I was too… upset, perhaps, to think rationally on it. The whole ordeal wasn't Starfire's fault, I didn't blame her, but it was a big shock and rather depressing to think we'd never get married. Raven could feel that, especially since she was judging Starfire's emotions too. Starfire was probably masking her pain too.

To show Raven that things were really okay and she didn't need to interfere, or teleport me to hell, I threaded my fingers through Starfire's and kissed the back of her hand.

"Back to Bludhaven tomorrow?" Beast Boy asked when our drinks arrived.

I nodded. "I should've been back there today. I had the weekend roster, but the Captain gave me today off."

"Can't work on with a hangover, huh?" Flash teased.

"Nope." I glanced at Starfire. "I'll have to be back there first thing in the morning, but I'll be back before the wedding."

"You'd better be," Raven told me. "You and Beast Boy have best man things to do."

"I know, I'll be back," I promised. Might even take some leave when Can gets back. I could do with a break. Glancing at Starfire, I decided we could both do with one. In fact, I needed to talk to Bruce, there was something I wanted.

I was broody, I admit it. My replies to either Beast Boy or Flash's questions tended to be clipped, one word answers. Starfire chatted to Raven and I could tell her mood was uplifting, but mine sort of stayed sour. I couldn't help it. It was like, all my plans had been made redundant from one conversation, but I hadn't known how much those unformed plans had even meant to me.

You never know what you had until it's gone.

I never realised how much I'd wanted to marry her, until she'd said I couldn't. Nice about face for me, going from not being sure, to wanting what I can't have.

Funny how one little seeming inconsequential thing can turn your life upside down. I mean, marriage, its sacred, even in this day and age. It's hard to break up a marriage, that little certificate always makes people try hard to save it. There's always a bigger sense of pride to introduce a wife, rather than a girlfriend.

I'd long grown used to the idea that Bruce would never get married. He's not one to commit like that, not even to poor Selina. But me, my parents loved each other. They'd instilled a good sense of love and duty into my brain just from those few years together. I can still remember what they were like, cooing in front of the fire to each other on a cold night at the end of a show. The little touches, the love they shared. I'd always known I wanted that one day.

I was never going to have Starfire all to myself. She was my girlfriend and could never be any more. There were going to be no everlasting ties that bound us together.

Fuck. It bites. It bites so hard and I didn't know why. Shouldn't I be pleased that even if she couldn't marry me, she still wanted to spend the rest of her life with me? If she could marry, then she would've chosen me?

No. Not really, because there was another thought occurring to me. She'd always known she could never marry me, but never thought to tell me. She'd dealt with it on her own, just put it aside like it didn't matter and now expected me to do the same?

It did matter.

I sighed and got off my stool. "Bathroom," I mumbled to Starfire.

I didn't go to the bathroom. I should have. But I didn't. I caught the elevator to the roof instead, scaled the protective railing and walked along the awnings to sit at the edge of the building and look out at Jump. Heights, it always seems to soothe me. I am no stranger to it. There's a sense of peace and equilibrium to it.

It was a pretty sort of night. People going about their everyday business. Street lights lighting up the roads. I could see a carnival at the docks, the multicoloured lights flaring and winking at me. I wondered if there would be fireworks later.

"Sitting on the edge of a building, half drunk, not a good sign."

I pressed my lips into a thin line. "Not drunk."

"Okay," Beast Boy said. "But you still have alcohol in your system."

I sighed. "Raven sent you?"

He sat down beside me, swinging his feet over the edge of the building. "She would have come herself, but she and Star went on bathroom convoy and Flash's picking up. So I'm guessing Star's being grilled now."

"Ahh."

"So, doing husbandly duty. Wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

"Okay."

I shot Beast Boy a glance. He ignored the look and just leant back on his hands and looked at the stars. "Raven'd kill you if you went back and said 'oh, he didn't want to talk about it.'"

"Yup," Beast Boy said, nodding for emphasis. "But I tried. Can't fault me for that. Besides, us guys, we don't do feelings, do we?"

I snorted and copied Beast Boy's position, looking up at the stars. "Hey, congrats. I didn't even know you were trying."

Beast Boy chuckled. "Strictly speaking, we weren't. It was more of a mutual decision to go off birth control and see what happens. Never of us really counted on the potency of my swimmers or her half demon fertility."

"Ah. Still. Congrats. Are you excited?"

"Fucking terrified. And ecstatic. And, dude, there's going to be a mini me running around soon!"

I chuckled.

"I think I'll be a good dad, y'know."

"You will. You're the best equipped for it too, being able to turn in to a big teddy bear and rock them to sleep. Not to mention all the games."

Beast Boy laughed. "Yeah. Looking forward to that. Don't tell Cy, not yet. It's his wedding, we'll tell him after. He rarely gets the thunder, we want him to have this."

"Not my place to tell him. My lips are sealed."

He gave me a stern look, a rare show of maturity. "Do me a favour, don't take her off the roster, but can you decrease her call outs?"

"Sure."

"And she's off the healing roster completely."

"I kind of figured."

"I'm serious. It could damage the baby."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Gar, it's already done. We look after our own. Just let me know if you need anything."

Beast Boy nodded. "Thanks, dude."

I sighed again and looked up at the night sky.

"Dude, c'mon. This is broody, even for you."

I sighed, glanced around to make sure no one was listening. "I kind of asked Starfire to marry me tonight. Sort of."

He looked ecstatic for a moment, and then considered my mood. "Um… that's a good thing, right?" he asked, hesitant.

"Depends. Turns out, she can't get married. Not ever, at least not to me. Cause all sorts of diplomatic issues with Tamaran. Maybe even war."

"Oh. Damn. That bites."

"I wish she'd told me, before I embarrassed the crap out of myself. How fucking hard is it to say, 'Dick, there's something we need to talk about before this gets too serious'."

"Dude, you know how different their culture is from ours. Did you ever ask?"

"No, but, c'mon. She knows what human culture is like; she's been here long enough. She's been a bridesmaid how many times now? It never occurred to her the question might be coming?"

Beast Boy held up a hand. "Dude, this is you." He held up his other hand, curled it into a fist then smacked it down on his representation of me. "This is how we get you to listen to relationship stuff."

I wasn't impressed. "You and Cyborg have been on my case for months about asking her. It didn't occur to either of you to talk to Star and give me a heads up?"

Beast Boy frowned at me. "Dick, don't blame me. I had no clue. We just tease for the sake of it."

"Raven should've known. She should have said something."

"You know Star. If she doesn't deem some part of her culture important, she doesn't say anything about it."

I growled. "Exactly. She doesn't think marriage is important."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I always thought we would. Even if it wasn't now, I thought we would."

"Oh."

"Yup."

"So… what are you going to do?"

I shrugged. "What the fuck can I do? My options are limited. Either I just get the fuck over it… well… option number two is we break up."

"Oh."

Something dawned on me and I covered my eyes with a hand. "Oh. Fuck me. I wish I hadn't thought of that."

"What?"

"Starfire said there were already calls for her hand, but Galfore wouldn't allow that as long as we were in a relationship. It fucking sucks knowing that if we break up, she'll probably be forced back to Tamaran to marry some random prick and be unhappy anyway. Goddamn it, puts a lot of pressure on things."

"Geez, dude. That leaves you both a little trapped. Wow."

"God, what if she's only still with me because she's got freedom on Earth that she'd never have on Tamaran. What if that's why she won't come and live with me in Bludhaven? She only has to see me for a little while, the rest of the time she can do what she likes. What if—"

Beast Boy smacked me upside the back of the head. "Calm down. She wouldn't. Star'd never do that. She loves you. Goddamn it, Dick, you only have to look at her to know that. We're the ones you left behind. We're the ones that see how lonely she is without you and how much she lights up when you walk in the room. Whatever the reason she won't go to Bludhaven, that's not it."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Ow."

"Raven's method of telling someone they're an idiot works every time."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Sorry, dude. So… what are you going to do?"

I shrugged. "I'll sort through it. Always do. I love her; it's just going to have to be enough."

He squeezed my shoulder. "Well, I'm always here for you if you need to talk. Or kick your ass in video games or something like that."

I chuckled. "Thanks. Look, do me a favour, can you just tell Star I'm not feeling well and I've gone back to our room. I really… I need to be alone right now. And, don't tell Cyborg. Let's not ruin his wedding."

Beast Boy nodded and got to his feet. "Sure. Okay."

I waited until he was gone, hopped back over the barrier and then wandered back to my room. I kicked off my shoes and lay on the bed and closed my eyes.

I'm ashamed to admit I feigned sleep when Starfire returned. I knew she could tell, but she didn't say anything. Just got in beside me, upside down and draped her head over the end of the bed, sleeping as she does when she's feeling upset. I let that go for a minute, then sighed, turned around and rested my head on her stomach with my arms around her as much as possible. She responded with a hand on my back and one in my hair.

We didn't talk. Really, what was there to say?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: It appears I may be a little too readable. I have to work on that._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**__ To everyone who's asked, "How are you going to fix this?" Let me just say this:_

_Marriage is not always the answer. Couples can be perfectly happy never marrying. Dick may just have to be satisfied never marrying Starfire. Or maybe they'll break up because of it. Or, maybe you should wait and see.  
><em>

_Also, screw the update schedule. I'll tell you the reasoning behind my updates. I am basically keeping myself a certain number of words or chapters as a buffer. Every time I get over that mark, you get another chapter. Sound good? Good. How fast I get them done depends on a lot of things, kids, hubby, inspiriation.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9.<strong>

I left early the next day, tired, drained and grumpy. I couldn't stay in Jump any longer, I was due at work, which meant I really shouldn't have had those drinks last night. Fortunately for me, I breath tested clear. Thank fuck for that. Just what I needed right now, to be drunk on duty. Oh, the Captain knew I'd had a bachelor's party, there would be leniency, but I really couldn't afford it right now. Professionalism and all.

Starfire saw me off at the teleporter, she had things to do, and I'd be pretty much going straight to work after changing when I got back to my place. She looked as miserable as I felt, her mournful eyes watched me in silence.

I shouldered my bag and forced a smile for her so I could say goodbye.

She placed a hand on my chest, just a brief, tentative touch. "You are unhappy."

Understatement of the century. Devastated was the word. I nodded as I fiddled the strap of my bag, not really looking at her but watching her all the same. "Yeah. I am. It's not you, Star, it's not and I know you're probably as hurt as I am."

She clasped her hands in front of her and bowed her head. "I am sorry."

"No. Don't. It's not your fault. I wish… well, I wish a lot of things but… love, this something I need to work through, okay? You've had time to come to terms with this, you need to let me do the same." I sighed. "Look. I really need to go or I'll be late for work. I'll call you tonight."

"I will move to Bludhaven."

I shook my head and cupped her cheek so she'd look at me. "Oh, Star. Don't. Not until you're ready. I don't want a consolation prize. The reason you have for not coming, that hasn't magically disappeared. Come when you're ready."

There were tears in her eyes and I felt terrible. "Okay."

"See you in a couple of days," I said and kissed her goodbye. "Love you."

"I love you as well," she murmured as I released her and activated the teleporter.

"Bye, Star," I called as I walked through. "Have fun with the wedding stuff."

When I reached my apartment, I nearly turned around and went straight back to her. But I knew I couldn't. I had work. I had duty. I needed to work through whatever it was my brain and heart were hiccupping over. And I couldn't do that with her around, it'd just hurt her even more.

I changed out of my Nightwing uniform and into work clothes, donned some leathers for my bike and headed into work.

Speed helps, as much as height does. My street bike's equipped with a small consol too, so I can check for speed cameras and hack the lights if I need to, or link into Gretchen or call Babs, but mostly I just wove through traffic and headed to the station. I have to set an example after all.

Normally, I don't do the whole cop cliché of coffee and donuts, but this morning I went to Starbucks and brought a coffee and a bagel before I headed for my desk.

Routine stuff, really. Checked my email. Read through some case files. Caught up on the news. Researched a whole lot of background checks and followed up on character references. Conducted a few interviews as well, just general ones regarding a couple of crimes for other senior detectives who wanted to use me while Can was away. They'd never let me interview a major criminal, just the petty ones. Followed up on some leads and wrote a whole lot of reports.

Another bad thing about being a junior is the amount of legwork I have to do, sometimes with no clue as to what a senior detective is looking for. I just get told to follow up on a lead, then pass it on. All my work is funnelled up to them, along with the other juniors around me, and the seniors wrap it all up in a big pretty bow to make the arrests. Without my work, they'd never be able to do so. Half the time, I'm not supposed to know what the other juniors are working on, but, being me, I do.

Most of the seniors like me because I'm meticulous in my work. Everything's documented and cross referenced. I've been trained by Batman after all. If I could be a senior, they'd probably be surprised by the connections I'd make and how fast some of the cases would be solved with more than enough evidence for a conviction, but I need to do this properly.

One of the things I do like about being the junior to Can's senior is that I'm not in the media eye as much. I mean, I am, because of Bruce, but I'm not because of my job. Unless it's a high profile case like Evans. We're homicide. But the Scorpions, well, they do a lot of murdering in our district. A lot. So when Evans began releasing a lot of them, it became our business too. Internal affairs didn't want to cover it.

Which reminds me, there's a few things I need to check on regarding him, and internal affairs and the media. Mental note, send myself an encrypted email to remind myself.

What most of the station isn't aware, is that while I'm head down, bum up working at my desk, I'm also keeping tabs on what everyone else is doing at the same time. Like, Taylor's been on the wire looking for a witness for an hour now and is getting nowhere. Hackle's bored and has been surfing the internet rather than working. Rogers, well, he's doing alright today. Couple of solid leads going. Hackle and Rogers aren't juniors, just plain old detectives who work on Can's team. They have no ambitions to become a senior detective but I do. One day, I'll probably be leading them and I don't think they've figured that out yet. They have a habit of leaving the grunt work up to me, which is fine because I can make sure it's done properly. Taylor is another junior, and I don't think he's going to last long.

Gingers is working on her case, she's a senior and today's her day off, not that she's taken it. The whiteboard is covered in questions, arrows, theories, discarded ideas. She's called across to me a couple of times to have me follow up some leads for her. I'll have to go over there in a little while and drops some hints if she doesn't figure it out soon. Kindal was in interrogation room one, and judging by the amount of time he's spent in there, it's not going well.

There's been quite a few deliveries around the station today, odd for a Sunday, we only have skeleton crew here at the moment. A lot of activity. I wonder what's going on within the senior ranks.

Captain Burke's been fuming around in his office for about an hour now, someone's going to get yelled at soon, I can just see it. He always does when he's called into work on the weekend. No reason for that to be me, so I'm not concerned.

Working like this is good for me. I'm not thinking about anything else, most of my brain's taken up by computing things and looking for patterns and discerning whether or not body language was deceptive.

The phone rang and I answered it absently, propping the phone against my shoulder as I continued to write a report. "Grayson."

"Hola Dick."

I saved the document and turned my attention to the phone completely. "Hey Babs, what's up?"

"Not much, I'm bored."

"Oh, you poor thing. So, what, you thought you'd annoy me?"

"Actually, I've things to do in Bludhaven today, I'm in between appointments right now, so I thought we could go for coffee. I want all the dirt on the bachelor party."

"Ahh. No. Not happening."

"I've already seen the video," she teased.

I baulked. "Okay, who showed that to you?"

"A little birdy."

I sighed, vaguely noting that Taylor, Hackle and Rogers all seemed to be listening and trying not to be seen. "Tim."

"Maybe," she cooed out the word. "So, coffee?"

"I can't," I said. "Swamped."

"Liar."

"Babs, I'm not terribly good company right now. Raincheck."

"Why not?" she asked, sounding concerned. "Something happen at the party?"

"You could say that."

"Well, you looked mighty fine to me," she said. "Especially in the pool."

I chuckled. "I'm going to guess the video was paused on many occasions?"

"Not my fault the Titans have such fine beefcake in them. So what's the problem?"

I sighed. "Let's just say, alcohol and a loose tongue, and me being an overreacting _bobsnar_, not a good thing and leave it at that." I scrunched up my face, then sighed. "Look, I need to go up to Gotham tonight, what say I grab a pizza after that and come see you? You can grill me all you like then."

"What'd you need in Gotham?" Babs asked curiously.

"None of your business."

"Okay, sure. Pizza sounds good. Text me."

"Will do. Bye Babs."

I stuck my finger on the switch hook for a moment, checked the time. Sunday, two o'clock… yeah, he'd be there. Doesn't believe in weekends. I lifted my finger off to dial Bruce's number.

A nasal voice answered with the clipped politeness of someone who had to answer phone calls all day. "Wayne Enterprises, how may my I direct your call?"

Damn, he'd put on call forwarding, now I was going to have to fight my way through to his weekend secretary to leave a message. "Dick Grayson for Bruce Wayne, please."

"One moment, please."

I propped the phone on my shoulder again as the on hold music echoed through the earpiece, glancing at Hackle while I continued to work. "What?"

Hackle made a half hearted attempt to look busy.

Bruce's brisk, 'I'm working, you're bothering me' tone came through the phone, "Dick."

Well, that was a surprise, usually I have to spend ages on the phone when his phone's forwarded. "Hey. Busy?"

"Usually."

Well. No small talk then. Straight to business. "I need to come see you tonight."

"About?"

"Ramifications of intergalactic war and the repercussions if the sovereign state was coerced into undertaking activates unbecoming for acceptable royal heritage, as well as the possibility of establishing treaties to safeguard said state."

There was a pause but I could tell I had Bruce's full attention now. "Sounds serious."

"What time are you free?"

"Seven. Come for dinner."

"Having pizza with Babs."

"Alfred's making lamb."

"Pizza can wait."

"One or two?"

I hesitated. "Just one. See you at seven."

There was a click as Bruce hung up on me. I rolled my eyes at the receiver and placed it back on the hanger.

Another thing about working, it sets you in the right mind frame. Gets rid of the emotional baggage and lets you look at the bigger picture. There were things I needed to check, needed to sort first before I made any life changing decisions. Should have been thinking with my head instead of my heart.

I sent a quick text to Babs saying that Alfred's lamb overrode my need for pizza, but I'd still bring her some when I came. She sent back she'd rather have Alfred leftovers, so I promised I'd bring her a doggy bag.

Uneventful day at the office today, since it was Sunday and that was to be expected with Can not there. I got a lot of background work and old case files completed and stored. I put in for two weeks of leave when Can came back from holidays, making a note to follow up with the Captain on Monday.

Later that night, as I hit the freeway to Gotham, I called Starfire via the consol on the bike. I'd put my earpiece in before I put my helmet on. It took her a little while to get to the video pad, but I expected that. She probably hadn't expected me to call.

"Greetings," she said, then sounded surprised, "Are you on the bike?"

"Yeah, I'm heading up to Gotham to talk to Bruce. Wanted some speed instead of taking the teleporter. How's your day been?"

"Busy," she replied and there was the sound of something dripping through my earpiece.

I glanced down at the consol between my legs to see her. Oh. Crap… _bubbles_. "Are you in the bath?"

"Yes."

"Can you just angle the screen down a little?"

Starfire giggled. "Not while you are driving."

I looked down the road at the signs. "There's a rest stop just ahead," I said, cheeky.

She laughed. "Then I shall wait until then."

"Awesome."

"You sound… happier…"

I glanced down and smiled, even though she couldn't see it through the helmet. "Switched my brain into gear. Should've done that last night instead of moping."

"Oh?"

I switched lanes, speeding around a camper van. "Can you send me a translated copy of the marriage laws on Tamaran?"

Starfire sighed. "Dick…"

"Let me look. Let Bruce and I look."

"Is that why you are going to see Bruce?"

"Part of the reason. I'm also heading to see Babs afterward."

She sighed again. "I do not know what good it shall do, but I will send what I can. Not all of it is translated, I shall work on that."

"Good. Thanks. Are there any intergalactic laws or diplomatic channels specific to Tamaran?"

"In regard to?"

I wrinkled my nose as I tried to think of as broad a range as possible. "Asylum seekers or dual citizenship on other planet."

"Why?"

I glanced down again to see her looking sad. "Look, Star. One of the main problems I'm having with all this is that if we break up, and I'm not saying that we will, you'll probably be forced to head back to Tamaran to marry. That's a lot of pressure. I'd like to be able to find a way so that if the unthinkable happens, like we break up, or God forbid I die because I'm stupid and wrap myself around the back of a truck or something like that, you'll still be safe. You won't have to go and marry someone you don't want to. I don't want that possibility looming over our relationship, it's going to damage it."

"Oh."

"I want to put something in place that says, basically, you can stay on Earth as long as you want. You don't have to leave unless you choose to. That way, if you wanted to go back to marry, you could, but you couldn't be forced. If there was something already there we could expand upon, that'd help."

"Oh… I shall look."

"Thank you. I'll need everything you can think of, even if you believe it to inconsequential. Okay?"

Starfire nodded. "Very well."

"Hang on a tick," I said as I put on my indicator and turned into the small rest stop, parking the bike. I removed my helmet so she could see my face. ""kay, I'm stopped. Show me the goods."

Starfire giggled and angled the screen down.

I laughed, "Move the bubbles, woman!"

I watched as her fingers trailed along the top of the bubble line. "That was not part of the agreement."

I chuckled and shook my head at her. "Tease."

She angled the screen back up. "Dick, are we okay?"

I frowned at her, stern. "Boobies make it better. I haven't seen them yet."

She presented me with a woeful look, but shifted in the bath so her chest was lifted above the bubble line. I grinned. Yum yum. Bubbly boobies. "Very nice, thanks. I'll chat to you later," I said and hung up on her. And waited.

She called back within moments. "That was not nice."

"Funny though."

"Perhaps, but you did not even give me the chance to blow the bubbles from my chest."

I gulped. "Oh. Damn."

Her expression was of sympathetic woefulness. "And now you shall never see."

"Couldn't you just—"

"No."

"Damn it."

She smiled and then went serious. "Dick?"

I sighed. "One step at a time," I replied. "Let me find you a way not to be pressured into marriage first, okay? I've sort of put dealing with everything else on hold."

"Why would you do that?"

I pressed my lips into a line, then pinched the bridge of my nose. Honesty was the best policy. "One of the many, many thoughts I've had involves something I really don't like, and got myself a Raven smack via Beast Boy. It involves you still being with me only because you don't want to be forced to go back to Tamaran, which is why you wouldn't come to Bludhaven."

She jerked upright, water splashing around her. She looked appalled that I would even consider that, but nothing in her face indicated guile or guilt, so I felt better. Even if I did manipulate her into reacting so I could judge her honesty. "Dick, I would _never_—"

I held up a hand. "I know. I know, Star. But that's the way my brain works. It runs through every possible scenario. Everything, good or bad. I don't want to think about the rest right now, because I want to take the 'having to leave if we're not together' off the table first. Then we'll talk."

"Dick—"

"Also, have you used up all your holidays?"

She frowned at the sudden change in topic. "No, I still have some."

"I've put in for two weeks of leave when Can gets back. Can you take those two weeks off too?"

She looked astounded. "Why?"

"A few reasons. Mainly, I think we need it. Star, I really gotta go or I'll be late for dinner. I'll send you the dates, okay?"

She nodded, still looking stunned and I had to grin in response. I could still surprise her at least. I kissed my fingers and blew them at her before I hung up.

Bruce and Tim were in the batcave when I arrived, not that I expected them to be anywhere else. I poked my head into the kitchen to say hi to Alfred and asked him to join us in the batcave. He'd find out anyway. He said he'd come down with some refreshments in a minute.

"Hey, Dick," Tim called, looking up from what he was working on. "Couldn't stay away from the lamb?"

I chuckled. "Lamb was just a bonus."

"Give me a minute," Bruce muttered and continued to type.

"Busy, huh?" I asked Tim.

"He's been at it all week. Won't accept help."

"You've got your exams to study for," Bruce replied, absently as he kept working.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Bruce, they're not for weeks."

"Nevertheless."

I squeezed Tim's shoulder as I sat on the desk beside him. "He did the same to me."

"So, what's so important?" Bruce asked, sitting back just as Alfred came down the stairs with a tray of refreshments.

"I need your help."

Bruce sighed. "Dick, I thought you wanted to do things on your own."

"Not this," I said. "This is far too important and I can't screw it up. I figure with all of us working on it, we could come up with something."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at me while Tim looked quizzical.

Well, let's judge some reactions. "I asked Starfire to marry me."

Alfred looked quietly pleased, although I saw the smothered grin. Tim let out a whoop, grinning broadly. Interesting to see the myriad of emotions on Bruce's face, from horror, to concern, to curiosity before he finally settled on pride. Wow. Pride. Not quite what I expected but that was good. Time to burst the bubble. "She said no."

Alfred dropped the tray of drinks. Tim fell off his chair. Bruce's expression darkened until it was almost calculatingly murderous. "What?"

I shrugged, feigning indifference although their reactions were pretty funny. "Not that she didn't want to. She can't. I'm not a prince or a general on Tamaran. That's why I need your help."

"I can't _buy_ you princedom," Bruce scolded, readjusting himself on his chair. "And that wasn't nice."

"I know I'm going to be thinking about this with my heart. I'm too close. You'll use your brain. I need that clarity."

Bruce snorted, but he nodded. "Okay. What do you need?"

"Starfire is sending over all the marriage laws on Tamaran. She's resigned to the fact that she can't marry, or at least, not be able to choose the man she's forced to marry if we ever break up. I don't want to be. I need a loop hole, a solution. Something."

"You'd better explain a bit more in depth than that," Bruce said.

I nodded. "I also want access to the vault."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note:**_

_One little word and you all fixated on the vault. Sorry, guys, but I wasn't allowed in. Batboys keep their secrets. –sulk-_

_**Kiddo: **__Gold Star. You're the first to mention that. There are some answers in this chapter. (Now watch everyone scramble for your review to see what you said, mwhahah)._

_**Adam: **__Unfortunately, that wouldn't work. Dick's not a prince by birth. Calling someone a prince doesn't make them one. As Bruce said, you can't buy a princedom. I don't think Starfire would approve of them lying to her people just so Dick can marry her. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10.<strong>

Bruce listened intently as I told him what Starfire had told me. Tim looked on with a sense of horror and Alfred was quietly appalled. Finally, Bruce sat back and sighed, rubbing his eyes with a hand. "Dick," he began. "We'll help you with this. Without a doubt. But I need you to remember something."

"What?"

"You can't interfere with their culture."

I gaped at him. "But it's wrong."

"To us. To them, it's perfectly acceptable. That would be why Starfire's resigned to this." I was set to protest, but he stalled me with a hand. "I agree with you. I do. Having something like that hanging over your relationship, knowing that if you broke up, she'd probably have to leave and get married, it'll cripple you, which is probably why she never said anything. I'm almost certain there's an intergalactic law we can call on there so they can't force her to leave Earth. But as to the marriage itself." He sighed. "You might have to settle with never getting married."

I gritted my teeth. "Can we at least look through the laws with a fucking open mind?"

"There are other ways to pledge yourselves to each other," Alfred mentioned. "Outside the law."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know that, but—"

Bruce interrupted, "Dick, all I'm saying is that you need to be aware of the possibility this isn't something you can just solve."

I scrunched up my face, then sighed. He was right. I hate it when he's right. "Okay. Fine. As long as we can look."

Bruce nodded. "That's assured."

"I mean it," I said sternly. "A proper look. I'm not settling for anything unless every possible route is exhausted."

Bruce gave me a sour look. "When have I ever done anything half heartedly," he snapped.

I'd like to say we found a solution quickly. I'd like to say it was easy, straight forward, and the result would make everyone happy. That I went home that night and called Starfire up, proud and full of confidence, or even better, used the teleporter and went to her while she slept and woke her up with the news that I'd solved it. That she could marry me and there wasn't a damn thing Tamaran could do about it. Then got down on one knee and proposed properly and she said yes and we had awesome sex, got married and made a lot of babies.

Not a lot of things in life turn out the way you want them.

Starfire sent a note that most of the marriage documents were in Tamaranian and that she was busy translating them for me. I can speak Tamaranian, but reading it was time consuming, the symbols are akin to Chinese, one stroke changes the nuances of the word so it was better to let her translate it. For the moment we concentrated on looking through all the known treaties that the Justice League, and hence Earth, had with Tamaran and the surrounding planets, as well as any intergalactic law that we could call upon.

As it edged on toward midnight, and I completely missed my raincheck with Babs, Bruce sent me home. He promised he'd make a few phone calls in the morning, talk to the Justice League, J'onn in particular. I was pretty sure one of those phone calls would be to Starfire.

I returned home and found Starfire curled up asleep on my couch, wearing nothing but one of my shirts and panties, (I checked, they were red). She was lying on her side, her arms tucked up neatly under her head and her knees almost up near her stomach. Her masses of red hair tangled over the arm of the couch. I knew why she was asleep there, instead of my bed, it was obvious she wanted to talk to me. My laptop was open on the coffee table before her, a neat pile of documents beside it and an empty wine glass next to that. More documents she'd found or thought I could use. I glanced at the document open on the computer. The marriage laws, she'd been busy translating it here. Why hadn't she come to the batcave?

I left the laptop there, making sure it was saved and closed the lid. Kissing Starfire gently, just a little pressing of my lips to hers, I slipped my hands under her body and carefully lifted her. She roused a little as I did, shifting so she could rest her head on my shoulder and I heard her mumble my name.

"Shh," I whispered. "I'm home."

She curled her hand against my shirt and sighed, a small sound of contentment. I kicked off my boots at the door of the bedroom so I could pull the blankets down with my foot, then placed her on the bed. I removed most of my clothes and slipped in beside her. She rolled over as I did so, plastering herself along my chest and using my arm as a pillow.

"Dick," she sighed, sleepy, one hand moving so it was draped across my hip.

"Hey," I said as I lifted my head to tuck my pillow under it. "Didn't think you were coming tonight."

"I could not stay away."

"I'm glad," I murmured against her temple.

"I need to speak with you," she whispered.

"In the morning. I'll wake you before I go to work."

She sighed, succumbing to sleep, her forehead pressed against my collarbone. I snuggled closer and followed.

My internal alarm went off and I woke as the morning rays drifted over the horizon. Shifting, I opened my eyes to find Starfire watching me, her hair all mussed up and sleep sexy, and my shirt unbuttoned for a very nice morning view. "Hey."

"Good morrow."

"Sleep well?"

She nodded, then sighed, lifting her head to glance at the alarm clock by my bed. "I need to go soon."

I rubbed my face. "Yeah, me too." I blinked a couple of times and yawned. "Did you want to speak to me?"

Her eyes were soulful, she looked really concerned. "Please do not do this to yourself."

I sighed. "Star—"

"I know how it will end."

"No, you don't," I said. "I might be able to find something."

"And when you cannot? You will become despondent and then you will draw away from me."

"And if I don't try, I'll always resent the fact that I didn't do everything I could."

Tears filled her eyes. "My… culture… it is not as… nice as yours. Please. Do not look."

My brow furrowed with concern, I cupped her neck and moved closer. "Star, I have to. You know I do."

She closed her eyes. "I know."

"Nothing in the 'verse can stand against the bat boys," I joked.

Her eyes flashed open and she giggled. I laughed and grabbed her, pulling her on top of me. Still giggling she straddled me properly and pushed herself upright, her fingers on my chest before she scooped her hair away from her face and tucked it behind an ear. I took her hips and pushed mine upward. The glory of morning wood.

Although she wiggled, I saw she wasn't going to succumb to it. "I need to get to work."

"I can be really quick."

"Of that, I have no doubt," she teased.

"Heeey. Meanie."

She wiggled again, tantalising me. "Shower sex?"

I grinned. "Shower sex."

After we'd made good use of the morning wood, I saw her off at the teleporter while I rushed around to get dressed. I packed up the laptop so I could take it to work and read through it in a moment of free time, before I hurried off to work.

I conducted my morning routine quickly, then opened the laptop to skim through what Starfire had translated.

Tamaranians were tricky. There were a hell of a lot of clauses regarding marriage which is probably why most of them didn't. There was a lot I didn't understand, a lot was not translated to English and I struggled to translate as I worked. As adept as I was at Tamaranian now, there were a lot of technical words I had no clue for. Which were highlighted so Starfire could translate them for me. As I continued to read, it was becoming more and more clear that a marriage was about inequality for Tamaran.

If a warrior married above their caste, male or female, then they became something pretty damn close to property for their higher caste mate. All children of those married would receive their higher parent's status, unless it was an appointed for services caste. The only real sign of equality was when two warriors of the same caste married, but even then there were clauses concerning that.

She'd pre-empted me, Starfire had also left me the laws regarding children borne out of wedlock. Children to an unwed couple could receive the average of their parents' status, lying in between them but only if they were warrior caste. Which was preferable in most cases, by the looks. She'd also sent an in-depth document of the levels of status on Tamaran.

There were thirteen castes or statuses on Tamaran, as I discovered.

There were six castes of warriors where most of Tamaran seemed to be lumped into. Everyone born, except for the royals, automatically received one of these levels, based on their parents. It was from there, they were appointed to the other levels.

The lowest warrior level was called _skorn_. They were the lowest, the dregs, the cast offs of Tamaran. Warriors weak of body, weak of mind. General labourers. Once a _skorn_, there was little way of regaining status, but you couldn't be born a _skorn_, even if your parents were one. _Skorn_ children were always one level above, able to regain honour. At least that seemed fair.

Interesting how the sound of the name had similar connotations in English.

There were various ways of promoting through the more general warrior levels, and demoting down to the _skorns_. Most of the promotions through the warrior levels seemed to be by marriage or acts of courage in battle. There were a number of tournaments in Tamaran too, that could be entered to gain social status, but since those were death matches, it wasn't always a sure fire way to gain status. Demotions were due to acts of cowardness.

Above the warrior caste were the appointed castes. You couldn't be born (except royalty), you had to prove yourself worthy.

The Grand Ruler, who could actually be anyone as long as they were appointed by a Grand Ruler or vanquished a Grand Ruler, was the highest, only marginally above the by birth royalty. If the Grand Ruler perished without a clear successor, the crown would fall to one of the five Tamaranian royal families, and would be decided by last man standing combat. Optional, I found, as usually the crown went back to whichever family had it last, in this case Starfire's family.

The Grand Ruler was advised on matters of state by one representative from each of the five royal houses. And'r, Ras, Poz, Ny'r and Cen. Starfire's very aged uncle, Natand'r, childless, unwed, apparently undesirable because he was something called a _T'ari_, took on her family's responsibilities to advise Galfore, but Starfire said she was taking on that roll more and more. I had noticed a lot more communication between her and Tamaran. Nice to know the reason.

Next caste below the royals was the generals, warriors of great renown and given status by royalty in most cases. Leaders of their armies. There had to be some sort of great service to Tamaran before one was named, and they had to be named, not born. They were the only ones, other than royalty themselves, that were allowed to marry their bloodlines with the royals, although the royals could mix their bloodlines with whoever they chose, the child would not have birth status as a royal unless born in wedlock. Out of wedlock, they were given the status of their lower parent, unless of course their lower parent was made royal, which actually happened once, then biological children were given royalty status. And, unlike the normal marriages where the higher status was given ownership of the lower, it reversed itself in the case of royalty.

Starfire really would be a prize.

Royal children were ornaments. Power while unmarried, but able to be married off as a prize on a whim, or given away to prevent war.

After that were a few more appointed levels. There was a level entirely dedicated to medicinal members, doctors and nurses. One for bodyguards for the royalty and generals. They had a complete level for diplomats too, although it was lower rather low, lower than the majority of warriors. Starfire made a note against this level, saying that off worlders who breed with Tamaranians were usually seen as having diplomatic status, although their children could be given warrior status. The diplomatic level was where I was, we'd done the paperwork years ago so I had permission to touch her on Tamaran.

Galfore, I discovered, had been part of the educators level, which included anyone that taught, _k'norfka_, teachers and weapons trainers alike. The caste was surprisingly high, higher than the warriors. Tamaranians valued their children it seemed.

Strangely enough they had two offshoot castes. One for scientists and scholars, another for producers, anyone that made something, like food (farming, not cooking), cloth, buildings, weapons, armour. There was also a title that could be earned by acts of technological or medicinal advancement for Tamaran or diplomatic decisions and that particular status was never lost, even if a warrior was demoted. Not possible to be demoted from the offshoot castes, only appointed to them.

Oh, and the appointed levels, like the medicinal and diplomat caste, their children didn't get to share that level, no matter if their parents were married or not, they were given the highest warrior status level. You had to earn those levels.

It was all very confusing. I could see I could spend years deciphering the levels and not scratch the surface.

A clearer picture was forming in my mind as to why she didn't want to get married. Why she'd baulked so long over whether or not she wanted to get married and gave me an answer that wasn't really an answer. Amenable, my ass…

But then… seeing what it was like on her planet, the ingrained knowledge that she'd be property of the person she married, I could understand. Didn't mean I was going to stop looking. Once we had a way to get married, then we could take as long as we wanted, as long as Starfire needed.

She'd always shared her culture openly with us, but I was beginning to see she only showed us the fun stuff, like _blorthog_. I didn't doubt she would have told us about this if we'd asked, but we'd always just assumed Tamaranian culture as the same as she was. Light-hearted. Sure, Blackfire had tried to marry Starfire to a slug, but there were cultures in our world that had diplomatic marriages like that.

There was so much darkness in her culture too, well; I saw it as a darkness. More and more I was beginning to see why her culture had no word for nice, why its closest equivalent was weak. Everything about it was built on strength.

Meticulous planning can be thwarted by a simple wrong step. A stray bullet can change a life. A miscalculation could be the deciding factor in a victory or a loss. A stupid fucking document was messing with my life. Nothing is ever certain. For all my want for a fast solution, it wasn't coming. The ground was actually getting boggier, secret clauses and traditions that Starfire hadn't mentioned.

My laptop screen blipped as an IM popped up, dragging me from my thoughts. Odd, I hadn't thought I'd logged in.

*Bastard*, the message read. I should have guessed.

I glanced around quickly before I replied. *Hey, Babs, what'd I do now?*

*Aww, gee, I don't know. Could be the fact I didn't get any lamb last night. Could be the fact that you proposed to Kory and I had to find out through Tim. I thought we were friends.*

*Don't be like that. I was planning to tell you last night, you know. Did Tim also tell you everything else?*

*Yeah. That sucks.*

*You're telling me.*

*Need a hand?*

*Not yet, still translating crap.*

*More than happy to help.*

*Thanks, Babs. I'll let you know.*

*And, you know, if it doesn't work, you can always run away with me.*

I snorted and grinned. *Bite me, Barbie.*

*Oh, you so did not call me that.*

*Read it again, seems I did.*

*Bobsnar.*

*Bye, Babs. Work. Sorry about the lamb.*

*Yeah, yeah. Talk tonight.*

I closed down the laptop to allow what I'd learnt to simmer in the back of my mind while I went on with my police duties. I hit the police gym after work with Hackle and Rogers, in general we do this at least three times a week, although Rogers and I are more into actually working out while Hackle likes to ogle the girls. I get my fair share of being ogled at, I suppose, a lot of people do try to pick up while at the gym. I don't parade around shirtless like Hackle does though, that would just invite questions about my various scars.

I checked in with Beast Boy, seeing if he needed me to do anything for Cyborg's wedding. He was in a little bit of a frazzled state, apparently Cyborg's suit wasn't ready yet and neither were ours. I suggested that I contact Alfred and have him organise the refitting to take a bit of the frenzy off. Beast Boy went through a couple of the jokes he'd planned to put in his best man speech. I suggested he pull a few of them back, just a little, and gave him a few pointers on what direction he should really be heading. I made a mental note to have him run through his speech with me before the wedding.

Bruce had no news for me that night, so I went on patrol instead. I would have sent him the marriage laws to review, but I'd emailed the document back to Starfire with my notations, questions and translating trouble, so Bruce was still working on some diplomatic solution that could keep Starfire on Earth if anything happened to me or our relationship. He said there were a couple of things they were trying, but he'd tell me when he had more information. I really wanted that knocked on the head before anything else. It was the most important thing, for Starfire's sake.

I really wasn't surprised in the slightest when Raven turned up, halfway through my patrol. I was standing on one of the taller buildings, perched on the awnings, watching and listening to police reports through my earpiece when I heard her squawk.

Just because I wasn't surprised, doesn't mean I wasn't a little annoyed at her impudence. I don't particularly like the other Titans coming to Bludhaven without invitation, especially when I'm on patrol. They don't do it often, Cyborg and Beast Boy are the main offenders and Wally… wow… Not a damn thing I can do about it when Wally comes down because he's bored. And you know, for once, just once, I'd like Starfire to be the one to surprise me and join me on patrol.

Still, Raven's like a sister to me. If she'd come, it was important. "Hey," I said in greeting as she stepped from her raven.

Surprisingly, instead of standing there and glaring or whacking me upside the head, or whatever I'd thought she'd come for, she rushed me, tucked herself under my arm and hugged me around the chest. "Hi."

Not that a Raven snuggle isn't appreciated, it's just very rare, and normally involves something bad. "Um… Okay… dare I ask?"

She sighed, small, content. "Ask what?"

"Why you're all clingy?"

"Demon half," she muttered. "Hormones. Whatever. You smell nice. Musky."

Okay. Not good. "Um…"

"Beast Boy's on set. Starfire's with Clair going over things for the wedding. Cyborg and Sarah are doing a family dinner. I know you're busy, but you were also the only one alone. Demon half is demanding sex."

I gulped and put my hands on her shoulders. "Rae, as much as I love you, I'm not—"

"I know. Not asking you too. Need physical contact. Hug me."

"Oh. Okay." I wrapped her up in my arms. "I can do that."

She squeezed me tighter, actually rubbed against me although I could tell it embarrassed her. "Azar, we never expected the hormone change to be this bad," Raven muttered, the fingers of her left hand making little clenching movements on my back. "Why I have to go through both human morning sickness _and_ the demon equivalent is beyond me. Gar's worried because I'm craving raw meat."

"Ick. How far along are you?"

"Just about the twelve week mark," she mumbled into my chest. "It's _supposed_ to be settled by now, but it only seems to be getting worse."

"Things never happen the way you want them to."

"So I hear," Raven peered up at me. "Need to talk about it?"

"I feel like I've done nothing but talk about it," I told her.

"Okay," she murmured.

I blinked. "Okay? Just like that?"

"Yup." She snuggled in a little closer, her ear directly over my heart. The beat seemed to soothe her. "You're reading as emotionally stable, if a little unhappy but that's to be expected. I'm going to put that little outburst at the bar down as being hangover induced. As long as you're talking to Starfire."

"I am."

Raven sighed and nuzzled. "Pushing the boundaries here, can you stroke my back?"

I cringed and hesitated. "Rae…"

"Sorry."

"Just transport us back to my place. Little nervous about reporters up here, we're pretty visible."

We were almost instantly wrapped in her raven. The world swirled for a moment before we reappeared in my living room. I found myself pushed backward, forced by her powers until I was lying on the couch and Raven practically crawled on top of me and curled up on my chest. "Sorry," she said again, "So sorry. Can't help it."

I pulled out my communicator with one hand as I stroked her back with the other and hit Beast Boy's emergency line. He took about a minute to answer it. A very long, embarrassing minute. "Dude," he complained. "I'm in the middle of a shoot."

"Dude," I said. "911. Your wife is on my chest. She's fucking nuzzling my neck. Get here now."

"Shit," Beast Boy exclaimed. "Where are you?"

"My place."

"Comin'. Hang in there."

Personally, I was just glad she was sticking to neutral sort of zones. I'd be, and I'm sure she would be, completely embarrassed if she'd dipped her hands too low, or tried to kiss me. I was just so very fucking glad there was a certain part of me that wasn't reacting to her, although that could change pretty damn quick. I was human after all. I cleared my throat. "So… um… hoping for a girl or a boy?" I asked, my hands more restraining her now than soothing.

"It's a boy."

"You know already?"

She gave me a sour, Ravenesque look. "Yes."

"Wow. Beast Boy must be pleased."

"You could say that. He's revelling in his virility."

"Yeah, I bet."

"Azar, Dick, I'm so sorry for this," she told me, panting lightly, her lips against my neck.

I cringed. I was really grateful my uniform was one piece, I was pretty sure she'd have her hands up my shirt otherwise. "You get to explain this to Star."

"I will. I promise."

Hands. _Hands_. Watch those hands, Rae. Shit. "Knee!"

"Azar. Sorry!"

You could say that again.

"_Recognised, Beast Boy, T03. Welcome_."

"Oh, thank Azar," Raven said and practically attacked a harried Beast Boy as the secret door swung open to reveal him. He eeped as he was pushed up against the wall and mauled. Whatever restraint she'd contained was completely gone as Raven dug her hands into his pants—

I averted my eyes. "Spare bedroom," I suggested, getting off the couch and grabbing my computer in one motion. "Use it. I'm outta here."

"Thank—" Beast Boy tried to speak as I brushed by him to use the teleporter, but Raven's lips wouldn't let him.

"Break it, you bought it. I'll be at the Nightwatch."

Beast Boy was still trying to slow Raven down to give me time enough to leave so I wouldn't be catching any sort of eyeful I didn't want to. He gave me a brief wave as I vanished through the teleporter. Once at the Nightwatch, I breathed a shaky sigh of relief and ran my hand through my hair.

Activating Gretchen, I locked down the teleporter at my apartment. It wouldn't do to have someone, namely Starfire, arrive and see the panties that were probably on the floor by now.

I sighed, sat down at my desk and opened the marriage law file again.

The next few days passed in a bit of a blur.

Raven showed up rather sheepishly to apologise the next day. She looked completely embarrassed about it all, standing there not looking me in the eye and twisting her fingers like Starfire would. She said since she saw me as a brother, she'd assumed that physical contact would suffice, but unfortunately, her demon half didn't quite see it that way. She told me she'd already spoken to Starfire regarding what had happened, who had apparently had been most amused over it, although Raven suggested that Starfire restrained herself for Raven's sake. I'm sure teasing would be coming from Starfire a fairly soon. I told Raven not to worry about it. Really. I just sort of wanted to scrub it from my mind. She promised the next time the sex craving rose; she'd stay clear of me. I jokingly said she should go to Starfire and invite me and Beast Boy to watch, and received a smack and we were back to being brother and sister.

I actually made some headway in the Evans case. I found his media employee, someone who was accepting bribes to print an absolute shit storm about unfair treatment and police brutality and how the Judge's good name was being sullied. A whole bunch of controversial evidence regarding the bribery just happened to fall on the desk of the editor of that particular newspaper the same day the news broke in another newspaper about the bribes and the same evidence was mailed to police.

I patrolled as Nightwing, stopped a riot, several robberies, a rape and a murder. Went on a case under Gingers' watchful eye. Helped out Beast Boy with his best man's speech. Helped calm Cyborg who was having last minute nerves.

In among everything else I had to do, I kept going on trying to find a solution for Starfire and my problem. It wasn't coming easily.

I did find sort of a loophole. There were cases were royals were also given general status. Very hard, very rare, usually some catastrophe had to occur for that to happen, but then they were allowed to marry who they chose.

Starfire was the last breed able And'r royals, Ryand'r was lost, Natand'r was _T'ari_, Komand'r banished and imprisoned. There was huge pressure for her to wed so as to not lose the linage. Starfire would have to do something really terrible to become banished, and I wouldn't ask her to do that for me, or she would have to do something absolutely spectacular for Tamaran, save it from the brink of destruction, so she could become a general and chose her own husband.

Hell, it would probably be easier for me, an off worlder, to become a general and ask for her hand… hey, now there's an idea.

One which was quickly discarded. There had never been an off worlder general. Not once. No precedent for it. Even races who'd done Tamaran a great service were never given the status of general. As much as Galfore liked and respected me, he wasn't about to name me a general just so I could wed Starfire.

Bruce found a way for Starfire to stay on Earth, much to my relief. He was in the process of drawing up a document for her to review before they sent it to Galfore. Starfire wasn't entirely sure she liked the idea, but she consented. It involved her being in the employment of the Justice League as a diplomat for Earth until such time as she released herself from duties. She didn't have to actually do anything, it was all on paper. Intergalactic laws prevented the removal of diplomatic members from a planet by the birth planet unless the employment planet agreed. A very old, obscene law, originally designed to help asylum seekers but useful nonetheless. It gave her a sort of renewable citizenship of Earth.

Even though, knowing Starfire, if we ever split up she'd most likely feel duty bound to return to Tamaran and marry like they requested, it was a massive weight off my shoulders knowing she couldn't be forced and that it would be her decision.

Now Starfire was protected, it was time for me to look in depth at what I wanted.

Then, it all didn't matter because I woke up and it was the morning of Cyborg's wedding day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ All that stuff about the statuses/castes, purely made up by me. Not from the comics. It's supposed to be a little confusing, since Dick's reading and translating in Tamaran and probably getting some of it muddled._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:**_

_Adam: Bruce is what's known as a merchant prince. He's got the money. The fame. But not a title. If he loses his money, he'll lose everything, respect from other nations, all his power. His 'princedom' is as fluid as his money. And it's not really about Dick being worthy of marrying Starfire, we all know he is. There's a bigger issue here, one that Dick's only just starting to realise._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11.<strong>

Cyborg's wedding was fairly well publicised. There was a small section in Bludhaven's paper that announced it. Hackle and Rogers teased me that I was going to the Cyborg's wedding, instead of my 'friend's', but I explained that my friend was a huge Cyborg fan and wanted bragging rights for the rest of his life that he was married on the same day as Cyborg. Plus, further decoy, I said that if I was planning to travel all the way to Jump, I would have had to take a week off, to fly there and meet with my friend. Anyone who decided to check my records would discover Dick Grayson's never been to Jump.

Convenient that the general population doesn't know about the teleporters. Oh, they would eventually, but for now they were just a Justice League, Titan thing.

Morning of the wedding I showered and shaved, did all my usual morning routine, dressed in my uniform, picked up my overnight back and went through the teleporter. Cyborg wasn't getting married until afternoon, so I had plenty of time, although I knew that most of it would be used in helping keep Cyborg calm. Starfire said she had everything ready for me at the hotel, where Cyborg and Beast Boy already were, so I hopped on my bike and drove down to Westbourne Plaza. After, of course, going up and seeing Silkie for a few minutes. Shh. Our secret.

The hotel room was empty, no surprise there, but Starfire had laid my tuxedo out on the bed for me, with a single red rose on it and a chocolate heart. She still hasn't quite grasped the concept that those presents are usually given to girls from guys. Or maybe she has, but liked to tease me.

I still had to wear the mask, after all, Nightwing was a groomsman, not Dick, but at least I wasn't going in uniform for once. I quickly dressed, locked my uniform in the safe, I'm paranoid, and then headed off to Cyborg's room.

Who was busy playing console games, completely dressed and polished, his head shone nicely, with his jacket over the back of the chair.

Beast Boy grinned sheepishly as he opened the door. He was still in a tracksuit and pants with his hair all messed up and day old growth. "Hey."

"Hey," I replied, smirking at him. "You look smashing, did you work a long time on that outfit?"

He wrinkled his nose at me. "Yeah, yeah, you're on keep Cyborg calm duties. I'll go shower. Then I have to go down and check that everything's sorted."

I nodded and headed over to sit beside Cyborg and took Beast Boy's controller. "Hey."

"Hey, Rob," Cyborg replied absently, his thumbs flashing on the controller as he crept through some sort of underground tunnel smiting zombies. Yup, he's nervous.

"So, today's the day."

"Yup."

"Awesome."

"Kill some zombies, Rob."

"Don't mind if I do."

"Good, 'coz BB's way behind my score. Catch up already."

"He's not that far behind," I said, glancing at the score. "You'd better hurry up."

"You ain't got game."

"I got heaps of game."

"Well, bring it then… oh oh, you so fuckin' didn't kill steal."

"Sure I did. You were too slow."

"That was mine."

"So sad. Too bad. Watch me do it again…"

"Hey!"

I laughed. "Told you."

"Right, well, it's on now."

"I thought you were bringing it."

"I am."

"Where's it at then?"

"Don't be a dick."

"You know I can't help it."

"Asshole."

"_Bobsnar_."

"Hiding behind Starfire again, are we? _Clorbag_."

"_Zardnorf_."

"_Kleedlebarf_."

"You pronounced that wrong."

"Bite me."

"That'd just break my teeth. HA! Take that!"

"Again, man? He was mine! _Ragnertook_!"

I grinned. I liked playing games with the guys. It's fun, relaxing, no matter how many names we call each other we're still friends when it's over. And we're completely not too old for it either. Never.

Beast Boy joined us a short while later, showered, gelled, clean. He planted a plate of sandwiches before us. "Star says to eat something."

I flicked him a look. "You saw her?"

"Best man," he replied cheekily. "I had to go check in with the girls. She looks mighty fine. So does Sarah."

We ate and laughed and drank sodas and kept Cyborg from thinking too much. Halfway into round two of our epic gaming marathon, there was a knock on the door. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing, so I opted to answer it.

"Probably the photographer," Beast Boy said. "Saw him setting up downstairs earlier, he said he was going to come up here to get some shots before the wedding."

The man at the door looked pretty dishevelled, I could smell alcohol on his breath, but he didn't appear drunk, and he had no cameras. "Can I help you?" I asked politely.

The man looked me over, then tried to look past me, but I shifted to block his view of the room. "I'm here to see Victor."

I was getting some bad vibes. "And you are?"

"His father."

I shut the door in his face.

Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at me, Cyborg's face looking particularly blank, while Beast Boy looked incredibly nervous.

We all knew about Silas Stone. Never met the man, but we all knew. Ghastly experiments on intelligence enhancements conducted on his son for years. And then when Cyborg had his accident, his father went against his wishes and replaced most of his parts with cybernetics, even sections of him that were fine. The pain Cyborg endured just so Silas could test his new inventions.

I mean, I get that Silas probably loved his son, didn't want to lose him, but there are limits. There has to be. We knew he treated Cyborg more like an experiment than a son. We all knew there were times Cyborg had wished his father would have let him die, that if he'd had a choice, this wouldn't be the life he was forced to endure. Even if we all loved him the way he was, we all would have given anything for him to be human again.

Cyborg had had nothing to do with his father for many years. It was a special sort of arrogance for him to turn up after all these years, especially on Cyborg's wedding day.

"Beast Boy, call security," I said.

Cyborg sighed, slapped his hands on his knees and stood. "Let him in. I'll talk to him."

"No," I said protectively. "We'll get rid of him."

Cyborg waved his hand at me. "Dick, it's okay. It's my weddin' day. I'm marryin' a woman I love and makes me happy. Ain't nothin' he can say that's gonna ruin that for me."

I pressed my lips into a thin line and opened the door, giving Silas the bat glare. He shrunk back. Satisfied, I opened the door wider and allowed him passage, all the while watching him. He slunk into the room, edging around me.

Then he caught sight of Beast Boy, and realised I wasn't the most dangerous one in the room. Beast Boy's hands were clawed, his back hunched and he seemed to be a lot hairier and feral than normal. I could see fangs in his mouth. He growled, his eyes going completely black, his nose took on a feline cast.

Any other day, I would have found it amusing. Not today. I remained by the door, ready to throw Silas out at the word.

"You look good, Victor," Silas said.

Cyborg would have folded his arms across his chest, but I think he didn't want to wrinkle his shirt or vest. "What do you want, old man?" he asked, both resigned and angry.

"Is it a crime to want to wish my only son good luck on his wedding day?"

"Since you weren't invited," Cyborg said. "I'd say yes."

"Any reason why I wasn't invited?" Silas asked.

Beast Boy growled.

"I think we all know the reason why," I snarled, making Silas flinch and shift away from me.

"Say what you've come to say," Cyborg said.

"Could we talk in private? This should be kept in the family."

Cyborg lifted an eyebrow. "Meet Nightwing and Beast Boy. _They're_ my family. Be thankful it's not my sisters here, they're the dangerous ones."

Silas hesitated. "I wanted to wish you well."

"A card would have done that," Beast Boy said.

Cyborg sighed. "Guys, can you wait outside for a minute?"

Beast Boy and I exchanged a glance. I considered Cyborg and he gave me a small nod. I sighed and opened the door. "Alright, dude," Beast Boy said, losing his animalistic appearance.

"Say it quick," Cyborg said as we exited. "Or I'll feed you to the green one."

I closed the door and leant on the wall beside it, propping one foot up behind me and folded my arms.

Beast Boy paced circles in the hallway. "This is so not good."

"Not much we can do," I said.

"Really like to tear him a new one."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind locking him in a room with Raven, and having her force feed him Cyborg's memory and make him live through what he did to Cyborg."

Beast Boy glanced at me and grinned. "That's not a bad idea."

I smirked. "Then you can tear him a new one."

"Definitely. And Starfire can roast him. Then you can make sure his body's never found."

We bumped fists. "Sounds like a plan."

"What are you two doing out here?"

We both flicked our heads over. "Speak of the devil," Beast Boy said.

Raven narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

"We were just talking about you," I said. "You look beautiful."

She had on a dark blue, floor length evening dress, the same colour as her cape, really she looked incredible in that colour. The rounded neckline was beaded with a fabric belt clutching her hips, the skirt flowing from beneath. She'd put her long hair back in a French knot with some little mother of pearl clips. Diamond earrings, which I recognised as a gift from me and Starfire for her birthday last year, a little silver bracelet and minimal makeup, just enough to highlight her already fabulous beauty.

"Wow," Beast Boy said, going to greet his wife, giving her a big kiss on the cheek so as to not smudge her lipstick. "You look gorgeous."

She flushed and bobbed a curtsey. "Thank you. I just came to wish Cyborg luck in private."

Beast Boy and I looked at each other. "Ahh."

Her eyes narrowed. "What?"

"His father's here."

Raven blinked and opened four red eyes. "And you just let him in?"

I shifted so I was blocking the door. "Cyborg asked us to."

"Easy, Rae," Beast Boy soothed, patting her shoulder. "Calm."

"Don't tell me that," she snapped.

The door behind me opened, revealing a frowning Cyborg, whose expression cleared as he saw Raven. He didn't even mention the whole four eyed thing, just smiled at her. "Ahh, baby doll, you look beautiful."

She stared at him with four eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yup." Cyborg stepped aside to reveal Silas, who looked at Raven with shock. "He was just leavin'."

"Victor—"

Cyborg gave his father a bland look. "You were just leavin'."

"We'll escort him out," Beast Boy said.

Raven shifted and I put my hand on her shoulder. "Stay with Cyborg. He comes first."

Raven shuddered and closed her two extra eyes, returning to her normal self as she followed Cyborg into his hotel room.

"We'll see you out," I said, overly polite as I gestured toward the elevator.

We stood in silence for a moment as the elevator descended before Silas spoke. "I just came to see if he needed my help."

Beast Boy growled. "Why would he need your help?"

"He's getting married. His wife's probably going to want children, I can make that happen—"

I'd like to say that we restrained ourselves, except that we couldn't help it. Beast Boy cracked his knuckles in the elevator and I hit the emergency stop on the elevator.

"We know all about you," Beast Boy snarled. "Don't you come near him again, you hear?"

"What you did was despicable," I included. "What you did as a father trumps _everything_ our parents or mentors have ever done. And that includes Raven's father who tried to destroy the Earth." White lie, Starfire's father giving her to the Citadel after all, but no one really needed to know that. Besides, what Silas did, the experimentations then the implants against Cyborg's wishes, pretty much trumped everything.

"Cyborg's a good guy," Beast Boy snapped. "He's awesome. Sarah loves him for who he is. They don't need you."

"I—"

I hit the emergency stop button again, making the elevator go again. "It was so nice of you to drop in," I said with sickening sweetness. "Don't come back unless you're actually invited."

We escorted him to the door and watched as he flagged down a taxi. I went and made it known to the front desk that they're not to give out Cyborg's room to just anyone and that we were quite disappointed they'd given it out without first seeking permission, and that man was not to be allowed back. I then went up to Clair's room, where the bridesmaids were getting ready, to tell Starfire of what had occurred.

I knocked, the giggling on the other side of the door pausing, before it opened a crack and Starfire's eye peered through, I couldn't get a glimpse of what she was wearing, she was holding a towel or robe or something over the crack so I couldn't see. "You are not allowed in," she said, playfully stern.

I smiled. "_Heads up_," I said in Tamaranian. "_We just escorted Cy's father off the premises_."

The door shook slightly, Starfire's eye flashing green briefly. "_I see_."

"_Do not let anyone in who you do not know. Just as a precaution_."

She nodded. "_Of course_."

"What's wrong?" I heard Sarah call from within the room.

"Nothing is the wrong," Starfire called. "Nightwing was attempting to do the spying."

"Naughty Nightwing," Clair said, poking into the small gap in the door below Starfire's face. "Shoo."

I switched back to English. "I'm thwarted," I said, teasing. "See you guys in a bit."

Clair waved at me. "Bye," she cooed as the door closed.

Satisfied that Starfire would protect Sarah, not that I actually thought it would be necessary, I headed back to Cyborg.

The photographer had arrived by the time I got there, so we posed for some photos, pulling Raven in to a couple too, then all of us headed down to the wedding hall so we could start greeting guests.

The wedding hall was decorated, filled with white roses. Blue ribbons draped along the backs of long wooden benches on either side of the red carpet down the middle. A podium at the end of the carpet, where Cyborg and Sarah would wed. A small desk and chair for signing the register. Cyborg had hired a string quartet to play music, including the wedding march, and they played softly in the background now. It was really very elegant, I'm sure Sarah would be pleased.

The photographer flittered around, checking lighting and taking some snapshots of Cyborg greeting people, while Kid Flash had been given the duty of taping everything on a video camera. He'd been instructed to get as many congratulations as he could and was taking some time to get some now.

There were a lot of people expected for the wedding itself. Most of Cyborg's co-workers at STARR Labs, all Sarah's co-workers and some of her students, friends and family, all of the Titans and some members of the Justice League. There would be refreshments afterward before the wedding party and immediately family would disappear for personal photos, Westbourne Plaza had a really picturesque staircase than many couples favoured, as well as a nice hanging garden wall for photos.

Cyborg met everyone at the double wooden doors at the entrance, while Beast Boy and I ushered people to seats. Beast Boy took the Justice League, Titans and partners, because he already knew all of their names, while I dealt with Sarah's enormous family. Mainly because a lot of them were rather squeamish about heroes, even Cyborg, getting tongue tied or embarrassed or plain scared to be close. Plus, I had an excellent memory and a knack to be able to set people at ease. And I'm purely human.

Cyborg and Sarah had originally decided on having four groomsmen and bridesmaids (Starfire and Raven would be 'groomswomen'), but Sarah's side of the family erupted in a bitter brawl over which of her female cousins would be bridesmaids. Clair was a given, they'd been friends since Kindergarten, but the other three positions were up for grabs. It became so bad, Sarah had just wanted to elope until Raven suggested that instead of four groomsmen, Cyborg have two, and they make Starfire the second bridesmaid.

Sarah and Starfire got on famously, but then I don't know anyone beside Wonder Woman who Starfire doesn't get along with, so Sarah was quite happy with that arrangement. None of her family dared protest either. Cyborg protested a little, he wanted Raven involved in the wedding so Raven mentioned that since she was already a priest of Azar, it probably wouldn't be very hard to become a celebrant and marry then, if Sarah approved. Which she did.

So now, Raven waited patiently at the podium at the end of the room, a long, wide ribbon around her neck, draped over her shoulders until it reached the floor, while Cyborg greeted and Beast Boy and I ushered.

There was a surge of wind and then Flash draped himself on my shoulder. "Hey dude, dig the treads."

I chuckled as I glanced at him, then double took. "You managed to find a red and canary yellow tuxedo?"

Flash preened. "Tailor made to my specifications. Includes a butt load of food compartments so I don't get hungry."

I shook my head. "Idiot. Go sit down."

"What?" he asked. "I look hot and you know it."

"You stick out like a sore thumb."

"Have you seen Clair yet?" Flash asked, looking around. "Do the bridesmaids look hot?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, you're not hitting on Clair, are you?"

"She wants me. Wedding night sex is always awesome, the girls are so hot for it."

I shook my head. "I know that, Wal, now sit down. Working here."

Flash chuckled. "Save me a dance."

"In your dreams."

"Even in my dreams, I'm quick, Dick."

I had to laugh. He gave my shoulder a shake and headed off to his seat, high fiving Arsenal and Tempest on the way.

The room was looking decidedly full, all of the guests murmuring and talking among themselves. I waved at Robin as he entered with Superboy and they sat up the back.

Eventually, Cyborg checked his watch, shook his shoulders, readjusted his cuffs and strode to the podium near Raven. Beast Boy and I ceased sitting guests, really any stragglers should have to seat themselves. I waited at the door to escort Sarah's mother when she arrived while Beast Boy went to stand beside Cyborg. I noticed him surreptitiously checking his pocket for the rings, before he looked a little relieved.

Once my escort the mother duty was done –not long to wait now– I took my place beside Beast Boy, grinning at him, and clasped my hands in front of me to wait. Wasn't hard to see how nervous poor Cyborg was, one of his legs was jiggling restlessly. It got so bad, I saw Raven step closer, place her hand on Cyborg's shoulder, and siphoned off a little of his apprehension.

Then Sarah's brother, Chris, arrived, opening the double entrance doors the whole way and nodded to the musicians. They started playing their music just a little louder, the theme heading toward a traditional bridal walk. Voices quietened, Cyborg's back went stiff and expectant and all eyes turned toward the entrance way.

A flower girl, one of Sarah's little cousins, walked through, tossing pink rose petals from her basket. She was a little performer this one, happily dancing around as she threw her petals, beaming at everyone she passed. As she reached the podium, she bobbed into a cute little curtsey, to which Cyborg pressed a hand to his heart and bowed, then she flounced off to join Sarah's mother.

Starfire walked through the door, smiling brightly to all those in attendance. God, she was so beautiful, my knees went weak. Beside me, Beast Boy covered a laugh, causing me to remember myself. I swallowed, shot him a look and closed my mouth.

The bridesmaids wore light Cyborg blue, as we called it, a colour similar to Cyborg's enhancements. It'd had been the theme for the wedding, the three of us guys all wore the darker blue colour of his implants as vests beneath the jackets. The strapless bodice was pleated and so very tight against Starfire's chest. There was a transparent flowing ruffle, almost like a second skirt, which cascaded down the front of the dress. Sarah had had both bridesmaids' hair curled and adorned with little baby breath flowers. They each wore a drop pendant choker and Clair had matching earrings. They both held a small bundle of soft pink roses.

Starfire walked first, with Clair behind her, slow, demure steps, smiling at the guests until they reached us and stood opposite. My eyes connected with Starfire's and I grinned at her, entranced by her appearance. She blushed at me and jerked her eyes to the entrance way as Sarah came through.

I think all three of our mouths dropped as Sarah was revealed, clutching her father's arm. She'd worn a white princess cut dress, the ones that hug at the bodice and flare out from the hips into a huge skirt. It was strapless with golden flowers and vines embroidered on the front of it, similar embroidery on the train at the back. She'd worn her hair down too, golden ringlets, complete with a veil with golden trimmings and a princess tiara to hold it in place. She shone, she really did. I could see she was nervous, her bouquet was shaking slightly as she walked toward us, her hand curled around her father's arm.

Beast Boy reached forward and gripped Cyborg's shoulder. "Dude, if I wasn't married to Raven, you'd totally have competition."

"Likewise," I agreed. "She looks incredible."

Cyborg swelled with pride. "Thanks."

Raven stepped forward as Sarah and her father reached the podium, clearing her throat, lifting her voice in greeting.

Weddings, once you've been to one, you've been to most of them. Really, the ceremony itself is only important to the bride and groom, the rest of us endure it and wait for the celebration afterward, even those of us standing at the front. We listen intently, smile and nod in the right places, but I could tell by his stance Beast Boy had already switched off and was flirting with Raven with his eyes. Hell, I was doing the same with Starfire, even though she couldn't see mine, she knew.

There was the welcome speech. The giving away of the bride, often the proudest moment for a father and Nick was no exception. I swear I saw a tear in his eye as he handed over his precious daughter. Clair passed her small bunch of roses to Starfire, before taking Sarah's bouquet so Sarah could clasp hands with Cyborg for the vows themselves.

There was the vows, short, sweet and totally in tune with the relationship Sarah and Cyborg had. Sarah's voice shook a little, but I knew it was from nerves and not cold feet. Cyborg stroked his thumb against Sarah's hand as he spoke the same vows to her.

Then came the giving of the rings, which I had to nudge Beast Boy so he'd get them from his pocket.

Then, finally, was the moment Cyborg and Sarah had been waiting for the moment she walked into the room. With a tear in her eye, Raven proudly announced them to be husband and wife, joined by the strings of love for eternity.

A great cheer arose as Cyborg eagerly lifted Sarah's veil, gathered her tiny frame into his massive, protective arms and kissed his new wife.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comic lore cite<strong>: Silas Stone originally experimented on Victor with intelligence enhancing drugs. He was also the one to make him into Cyborg after an accident. Understandable yes, I wouldn't like to lose my children if I could prevent it, however Silas went on to use Cyborg as an experiment in cybernetics. In a few Cyborg histories, Silas was also the one who caused the accident that made it necessary for the implants. They are estranged._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**_

_Had to giggle, practically everyone asked me about the Wonder Woman Starfire thing. It was a nod to the comics, Wonder Woman doesn't like Starfire, Starfire doesn't like her right back. I personally think it's because in the comics Starfire's uniform was smaller than Wonder Woman's and she was jealous. Or maybe it was because the fanboy's really like to see them mud wrestle. (Truth, it had to do with Cassie and Diana trying to force her to be an Amazon and Starfire said go bite my shiny orange ass if you think you can force Cassie, resulting in an epic bitchfight)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12.<strong>

Starfire curled her arm around mine as we followed Cyborg and Sarah back down the aisle after signing the register, Beast Boy and Clair in front of us, and Raven walking demurely behind. From there, it was straight to the photographs and, man, there were many of them. I felt sorry for Cyborg and Sarah as they had to pose for every shot, but I suppose that's one of the prices you pay when you get married.

"You look beautiful," I murmured to Starfire as I curled my hands around her stomach, having to stand two stairs above her on the staircase at the photographer's request just so I looked taller than her. Sucks to be me, although Starfire was wearing high heels.

"Thank you," she whispered in reply, her fingers brushing against the back of my wrist. "You look most dashing."

So many photos, my face was getting pretty sore smiling from them all, but I was pleased that we actually got a shot of the five original Titans, plus the newest member of our little family. I was going to get a copy of that one.

Cyborg asked if we could do a silly photo of all the Titans (and Flash), just for kicks as he scooped Sarah up bridal style. Of course, Cyborg hadn't expected Starfire to pick him and Sarah up, holding him above her head while the rest of us made silly faces and poses and had a generally fun time. Best part of it was the silly photographs in my opinion.

Then we mingled. We mingled a lot. Not everyone had been invited to the reception, a lot of the Justice League members and a few of the Titans had to return to duties. The kids from Sarah's school had to go home. So we mingled so they could all feel like they were getting quality time with the newlyweds. Cyborg and Sarah stayed in constant contact. Holding hands, arms around the waist, a hand on the back. It was rather sweet.

Most of the guests, besides the ones that were leaving, went to the bar to wait for the reception, which did cut down the amount of mingling we had to do. I fetched Starfire a champagne and water for Raven as we congregated in a little group to watch Sarah and Cyborg. I rested my hand on Starfire's back as we stood side by side, a position we often just stand in. I like it. I used to do this when we weren't dating too, even if it was subconsciously, but now I could do it with a firmer hand, slide it along her back if I wanted, slide it down to her rump to squeeze and get smacked for it, or up to between her shoulder blades and into that mass of hair.

I could tell she was feeling a little melancholy, she wasn't floating as she had been at Raven and Beast Boy's wedding. Possibly because there was a lot more ordinary people here but I didn't believe that was the reason. I slipped my hand from the small of her back to her hip and tugged her closer. "You okay?" I murmured.

She twisted, turned toward me, tucking her arm underneath mine and I felt it stroke along the length of my spine. "Human weddings are so beautiful."

I lifted my other hand to rest against her hip beside my other one, a standing cuddle. "Yeah, they are."

"They are truly happy." She sounded so wistful.

"Most humans are when we get married," I told her.

"You would be happy?"

"I would be very happy," I replied. "Still not keen on marriage, are you?"

She winkled her nose. "It is hard to overcome what is ingrained."

I sighed. All this work I was doing to try and find a loop hole for us and I still hadn't really confronted Starfire's feelings regarding it. I'd put that off, because I didn't want her to get excited over getting married if we couldn't. Didn't want myself to get overexcited in case she was never going to be okay with marriage. "I suppose. Looking at what your people have to go through, just to do it, and even then it's not about love, it's about gaining strength and status for your children." I sighed again. "I can understand why you're hesitant."

"Human marriages are about love," she said. "Cyborg and Sarah feel the love. As do Beast Boy and Raven."

"So do we."

She looked at me and smiled softly, tilting her head until it rested against mine. "We do."

"Is it something you think you'll become comfortable with?" I asked. "In time? Ever?"

She regarded me, her expression serious. "Marriage is important to you."

"Yes, it is."

She lifted a hand to my chest. "Dick, I…" she tapped her fingers on my chest and chewed her lip.

"Can you try?"

"Dick…"

I leant in close to her, my lips beside her ear. "I want you," I whispered, feeling Starfire shiver. "I want the world to know your mine, always and forever." Little kisses against her neck. "I want to have with you what Sarah and Cyborg have, what Raven and Beast Boy have, a human marriage, all about love and trust and commitment. About sharing a life together." I kissed her cheek, nosed her ear. "Starfire—"

"Please do not," she whispered frantically, interrupting me. "Not yet. _Please_, Dick."

I swallowed heavily. "I—"

"I love you," she continued, looking at me with tear bright eyes. "More than anything else in this universe, but please. Not yet."

"Love, I wasn't asking. I was just going to ask you to try and see it from my point of view. And I'll do the same for you. I'm not finished forging my way through those documents yet, but I do see why it'd be hard for you."

"Oh, Dick," she whispered, clutching at my shirt, her face pressed against mine. "I promise to try. I do."

She choked on a sob and I raised both my hands to cup her neck. "Shh, it's okay. Don't cry or the predator empath will be on our cases. Not to mention you'll ruin all your makeup."

She snorted and smiled and nodded, blinking back her tears. "Apologies."

I kissed her lips. "I love you."

"What are you two all whispering and cooing about?" Beast Boy asked.

I turned my head to him, sort of glad for the distraction. Starfire blinked and hid her face and attempted to get herself back under control. "Nothing," I said.

"Suuuure."

"Nice wedding, huh?" I said, diverting attention.

"Don't think I didn't notice the two of you spacing out," Raven said.

"Us?" I asked, giving her a look of pure innocence. "We would never."

"Empath," she reminded me and sipped her water. "Liar."

"Why are you guys wall flowering?" Flash asked, zipping up to us with a plate full of finger food he'd snitched from somewhere.

"Not," I replied. "Just letting Cyborg gave the limelight."

Beast Boy checked his watch. "About time for people to start moving to the reception."

I nodded. There were name places on the table, the Cyborg, Beast Boy and I spent ages organising people so there were some metahumans and some humans at each table in an effort to integrate. Raven was going to be sitting with Flash, unfortunately for her, so she could keep him under control. But as groomsmen and bridesmaids, it was our job to make sure people sat where they were supposed to, though, my bet was that Flash had probably already been through the room and changed all the seating anyway.

"Flash, if you've changed the name cards—"

"Me?" he asked, all innocent. "I would never… okay, got me. I so would. Thanks for the idea." There was a puff of wind, then he was gone.

"Shit."

"Nice one," Beast Boy said dryly.

Starfire tilted her head. "It does not really matter where people sit, does it? Most of us are on friendly terms now."

I shrugged. "'spose not. There are enough powerhouses here to break up any fights that happen."

Raven lifted an eyebrow. "We're expecting fights?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "No. Not really. Sarah just has some… vocal family members, that's all." He glanced at me. "C'mon, dude."

I nodded, giving Starfire a kiss. "See you in there."

We went and checked catering services first and were told that everything was set.

A large room, complete with wooden dance floor. There was a DJ setup up to the left of the dance floor. The bridal table was set up at the far side of the room, complete with blue curtain backdrop and covered in flowers. There was a small table with the wedding cake beside it. A buffet beside the wall off to the side and out of the way, closest to the swinging doors of the kitchen. A small manned bar beside that, Cyborg had put down a certain amount of money on open bar and after that we were required to buy our own.

Each of the circular tables had twelve places, as well as a disposable camera on each table. There was a bowl with a lit candle in the middle and streamers, table cloths and napkins that matched the Cyborg blues colour theme.

I idly wondered how much money Sarah and Cyborg had put toward this wedding, then decided it didn't really matter. They wanted to do it and it wasn't as extravagant as I'd seen anyway.

I glanced around the name cards; Flash had indeed changed most of them, but it did look like he's only really messed with those people he knew. Beast Boy and I spent a few minutes changing them again so that at least Sarah's older relatives would be sitting at the same table, and husbands and wives weren't split up.

"He's a real bastard," I heard Beast Boy mutter. I glanced over to see him frowning at Raven's place card, situated all the way across the other side of the room from the bridal table, before he carted her tag back to her original table, close to where we were going to be sitting.

I checked with the man behind the bar, he told me everything was ready, all the food was about half an hour away from being ready to serve, all we had to do was seat everyone. I thanked him for that.

"All sorted?" I called to Beast Boy.

"Yup. We can let the horde in."

Next came the trying task of seating everyone. People fussed and complained. Changed seats over and over and in the end, Beast Boy and I tossed up our hands and let them do it. We went and fetched our bridesmaid counterpart, although Beast Boy decided he was going to escort both Clair and Raven, then headed to Cyborg and Sarah, who were busy bidding those not staying for the reception goodbye.

Cyborg turned after the last person had waved goodbye and let out a sigh of relief.

"Not over yet, dude," Beast Boy said.

"Nah, but at least we're married now," Cyborg said, with a grin and patted Sarah's hand.

She smiled at him. "Shall we?"

Cyborg nodded and we all followed him and Sarah to the reception hall. People stood from their chairs and clapped heartily as we walked to the bridal table, Cyborg and Sarah having to stop every few steps to take congratulations from someone, but eventually we made it to the bridal table.

Cyborg said we were going to be sitting boy, girl, boy, girl, so I sat at the very end, then Starfire, then Cyborg, then Sarah, then Beast Boy, then Clair. Really, Starfire and Clair should have switched, Clair being senior bridesmaid, but Cyborg complained about being caught in the middle of Starfire and my table long flirting session then.

We didn't mind. I held Starfire's hand as we waited for Cyborg and Sarah to sit, then I pulled out Starfire's chair for her. As I sat down, I angled my leg toward her so our knees could brush beneath the table. We made small talk for a while, Starfire leaning away from me so she could gush to Cyborg and Sarah regarding the glorious wedding. We posed for photos, from the hired photographer and people using the disposables.

I saw Kid Flash going around the tables, taking wedding video. Flash was looking forlornly at the buffet, waiting for his cue to delve into the food. I scanned the crowd automatically, absently noticing people.

Arsenal sat at the same table as Tempest and Tula, Tempest's girlfriend. Arsenal sat beside a black haired girl who I have never seen before but was somehow vaguely familiar. I recalled he'd mentioned bringing someone called Jade to the wedding. Flash was dateless, as usual, but I could see him making eyes at Clair, hoping to score. Hotspot and Argent sat side by side, smiling and talking. At the same table were Herald and Bumblebee and Jinx and a blond date. My eyes glanced over Pantha, Wilderbeest and Red Star, Thunder and Lightning, Mas Y Menos, Robin, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Busido, Gnaark and Kole, Jericho. It was nice to see them all again, I was going to have to make an effort to get around and speak to them all.

After dinner. Cause I was starving.

I did manage to get around to most of the Titans after dinner. Most of them were still eating when I did so, but it was either that, or never get it done. Especially since speeches were coming up, then the first dance and the wedding cake.

Thunder had brought his wife, a petite woman named Jules, I was rather pleased to meet her. Lightning brought a girlfriend. Red Star and Pantha were apparently getting a little cosy as they chatted, seemingly much to Tempest's dislike, but I couldn't fathom why, especially since he was with Tula. Kole and Jericho were flirting, it was cute. Gnaark was eating the cutlery. Bumblebee was feeling romantic and she let me feel her baby kicking, wow, that's an amazing feeling, really is. Herald seemed glad that his wife was in a better mood. I'd just reached Robin's table to say hi when I was called back to the bridal table for speeches.

Beast Boy was up first, being best man and all. I didn't envy him in the slightest; I hated making speeches, remembering my whole 'brother of the bride' for Raven speech. I'd given her away, rather than being a groomsman. But then Raven and Beast Boy had a much smaller wedding than Cyborg and Sarah.

Beast Boy cleared his throat nervously, tapping the microphone he'd borrowed from the DJ. "Um… hi everyone," he said with a smile, pulling on his actor training. He waited for all the gossip to die down before he continued. "My name is Beast Boy, and I'm the best man. I'd like to start by saying that my darling wife Raven proofread this speech, so if you consider any of the material inappropriate, it's totally her fault. Um…" he grinned at the twitter of laughter, winking at Raven. "It's great to be involved on the happiest day of Cyborg's life, as he was involved in mine a year ago. That's right, he was there, stood by my side, when I successfully installed my flat screen television."

I had to laugh at that. We'd gone over this speech a couple of times, but actually hearing Beast Boy do it properly, funny as all hell.

Beast Boy grinned. "Firstly a few thank yous I have been asked to make. To all who have helped in the service, and this lovely party, everyone that turned up to celebrate, Flash for switching the name cards on us, you ass, but thanks anyway. Secondly to the bridesmaids, you have done a magnificent job helping the bride today, and you all look amazing, so a big thanks to you too. Finally, Cyborg would like me to thank his beautiful new wife for turning up today. I saw him this morning when he was worrying, and it wasn't a pretty sight. He has asked me to tell you how happy you have made him by becoming his wife."

Sarah blushed and Cyborg playfully glared at Beast Boy, even though he was grinning madly. Starfire curled her hand around mine under the table.

Beast Boy continued, "I've known Cyborg for ten years now, since Nightwing decided to form the Titans and we all agreed to join. He's the one that first used the word 'dude' in my presence, and we all know what a mistake that is. He's been my best friend for all of those years. I've lost count of the times I've perched on his shoulders while we safeguarded this city." He flashed a toothy grin. "By the way, I am totally house trained. No surprise dropping down his back."

I chuckled along with a lot of other people.

"Cyborg's the only guy I know that has all the correct attachments to be able to have the TV remote in his arm and yet still manages to lose it constantly. He's the only guy I know that can give a car such a standoffish personality that he had to ask his _car's_ permission to marry. We're just lucky that the T-Car likes the way Sarah washes it or tonight wouldn't have happened. He's the only guy that can eat a satellite dish for breakfast, as long as it's covered in Cy-B-Q sauce. He's the greatest big brother in the universe, and I love ya, Cy."

"Luv ya too, BB," Cyborg called.

"In a totally, not gay prom way, isn't that right, Wingz?"

I arched an eyebrow. "Flash started it."

"So you say," Beast Boy teased, then turned his gaze to Sarah. "Sarah, you've changed his life for the better. He's been happier, more energetic, easier to talk to and more responsible in the way he acts. These are just a few of the many ways Sarah has had a positive effect on Cyborg. I am sure he knows many more that we don't know about! Sarah, Raven wants to know if he's finally started putting the toilet seat down!"

Cyborg laughed. "No way."

Beast Boy grinned, then sobered. We'd talked long and hard about this next bit and whether he should do it at all. "Somebody once told me that love can easily be affected by physical appearance. Cyborg knows we all love him just the way he is, but we all know how hard it is to look different from the norm. Look at us. I'm green. My wife is grey. Our sister is orange. Our brother, well, he's this boring sort of pinky colour. Looks have never mattered to us, it's what's inside that counts, that's what we all look to. The human heart. Sarah, Cyborg's beats only for you. For him find someone else who can look past that incredible shine of his bald head and see the awesome dude beneath, it's amazing. Sarah, you're amazing. Welcome to our family."

I nodded. He'd done well. Cyborg looked a little choked up and Sarah had a tear in her eye.

"Well, I better wrap this up, Cyborg told me he can't wait to get Sarah's knickers off. They're absolutely killing him." Beast Boy lifted his wine glass. "Cyborg and Sarah, we wish you all the very best in your new life together. To the bridesmaids!"

I laughed along with everyone else as I lifted my glass in salute, clinking it with Starfire. "To the bridesmaids."

I clapped Beast Boy on the arm as he walked past me, grinning. Cyborg bumped fists with him. "Little dude, thanks."

"You're welcome," Beast Boy replied, puffing up proudly.

We endured the father of the bride speech yet, but poor Nick was already half drunk and nowhere near as funny as Beast Boy had been. Still, he gave his thanks and wished Cyborg and Sarah all the best.

Then came the first dance. Cyborg stood and offered Sarah his hand, escorting her to the dance floor. He curled his arms around her, and we all had a laugh as she stood on his toes so she could be a little taller. The song came on, '_From this moment_', by Shania Twain. Cyborg stooped, resting his forehead against Sarah's, she was almost dwarfed by him, and I could see him whispering that he loved her.

Starfire leant against me, her head on my shoulder as she watched them dance the walking cuddle around the dance floor. I tilted my head so it could rest on hers. She sighed, shifting so she could hug my arm too. "It is so romantic," she whispered.

"Yes," I replied. No harm in agreeing, if she was to ever feel comfortable getting married, I had to help her any way I could. Even so, the opportunity to tease her was just too much fun. "If you like, I can stand on your feet later and we can dance like that too."

Starfire lifted away long enough to swat me and giggle. I grinned at her and kissed the top of her head.

There was a strange squealing noise, like the stereo had broken or one of those old records had been scratched and I frowned as the DJ became flustered and looked at his equipment. Cyborg and Sarah broke apart, looking over at the harried man as he tried to fix it. Beast Boy and I exchanged a worried glance. All our careful planning and making sure nothing went wrong, only for the first dance to be screwed up now. Beast Boy half rose out of his chair. Starfire lifted away from my shoulder, looking concerned.

Sarah and Cyborg were sort of standing side by side, looking embarrassed as the DJ messed around behind his little desk. I frowned as the DJ gave his equipment a solid whack and the music started up again. Only it wasn't the same music. Jolting as the lyrics, "_Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto_," erupted from the speakers, I stared in amazement as both Sarah and Cyborg started to do the robot, perfectly in sync with each other, as though they'd been practicing this for ages.

Flash, the quickest of us, was the first to catch on, letting out a loud whoop and began to clap.

Cyborg and Sarah both went through some serious, joint popping robotic movements, Cyborg was more fluid that Sarah, she couldn't stop giggling. They turned, facing toward the bridal table, their arms in a barbie doll position as they pretended to be robots walking. They swivelled back until they faced the crowd, then as one, they leant to the right, their arms extended out from their shoulders, then let their hands sway in the classic move.

Cyborg did a spin, turned his back on Sarah and moonwalked past her. He spun again, turning so he was now standing directly behind Sarah and they did this interesting four armed, stiff movement, Indian deity dance. It looked amazing. I stuck my fingers in my mouth to whistle shrilly, just for that. It was awesome. Starfire clapped her hands, bouncing up and down on her seat.

Cyborg placed his hands on Sarah's hips, lifting her up so she was seated on his shoulder, moonwalking off with her, while she did walk like an Egyptian movements with her arms.

It was so fucking funny, the whole room was in stiches. And so very much like them too, it was nice to see them cutting loose and just being themselves.

At the end of the hypnotic robotic malfunction that was the funniest thing I've ever seen, Cyborg spun Sarah off his shoulders and dipped her for a searing kiss. When the music finished, he punched the air, lifted away from his new wife with his trademark, "BOO-YAH!"

They received a standing ovation when they finished dancing, loud whistles and grinning applause. They'd tricked us and we loved every second of it.

The music shifted again, becoming the very old, '_The Twist_.'

Cyborg gestured as he twisted his hips from side to side, Sarah giggling heartily, her hands on his hips. "C'mon, ya'll, time to dance."

I grinned, stood, shrugged off my dinner jacket before I offered Starfire a hand.

"I do not know this one," she said as she took my hand.

"It's really very simple," I said, dragging her to the dance floor. Beast Boy and Clair joined us. "Put your feet shoulder width apart," I said to Starfire, "Elbows bent. Now turn your waist from side to side, your torso goes the opposite direction of your waist. Move your knees too."

Starfire began to giggle as she tried. "This is most ridiculous."

"But fun!" I shifted so I was standing behind her and could place my hands on her twisting hips. She looked over her shoulder at me, grinning.

I laughed as Flash dragged a glaring Raven up to the dance floor, then proceeded to swap her with Clair. Sneaky. Raven seemed a little more comfortable with Beast Boy than Flash, but not comfortable enough to actually do the twist. So Beast Boy was grinning madly, shaking his hips and circling her while she watched and smiled in her quiet way.

Other couples were joining our silliness. Sarah's parents. Arsenal and Jade. Hotspot and Argent. Tempest and Tula. Red Star and Pantha, even Bumblebee and Herald. Robin was being brave and had asked one of Sarah's cousins to dance, I recognised her from the pool party, Robin had spent time with her then too. Superboy was just dancing on his own, not caring about having a partner. Wonder Girl had convinced Gnaark to dance with her while Kole and Jericho tried the twist.

We all had a good laugh, even Starfire and Raven, as the next song that came on was the Chicken dance.

"Wouldn't this be better to have back on when we're all drunk?" I called to Cyborg.

He grinned at me. "Who's to say it ain't comin' back on?"

Kid Flash was wandering around filming us all being silly and dancing but I was glad when some real music came on for us to dance too. Oh, nice a slow song. I was all for fast dancing, but a slow song meant I could snuggle Starfire and no one could complain, especially not since they were all snuggling to.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me until the lines of our bodies pressed together. She lifted off a little, tucking her feet up so they wouldn't get in the way as she dripped down to rest her head on my shoulder. Only down point of being shorter than your girl, beside the teasing from our friends, was dancing was harder.

Sarah and Cyborg were cuddling again, Sarah standing on Cyborg's toes. Beast Boy and Raven were snuggle dancing too, Beast Boy actually had his hand on her belly between them as he kissed her neck. Well, if that wasn't tell tale, I don't know what was. But Cyborg and Sarah were too wrapped up in each other to notice.

I nibbled on Starfire's ear, whispering sweet and sexy nothings while I did so, making her blush and giggle and goosebumpy.

Next song, however, I found Starfire stolen from me and Raven snuggled up against me. Which was fine, I'd planned to steal Raven anyway. Starfire and Beast Boy were doing some sort of energetic hip bump movement, even though the music wasn't lively, being completely silly as they danced, but Raven's always been one for the foot shuffle dances.

"Hey, gorgeous," I said. "How you feeling?"

"Surprisingly good today," Raven replied.

"Glad to hear it."

"Although my feet hurt from these damn heels," she continued.

"Make your hubby give you a foot rub."

"Actually, you're so much better at it." She looked up at me and fluttered her eyelashes.

I laughed. "Okay. After you dance with Cyborg. He's eyeing you off."

"Deal."

"I'll have to teach Beast Boy one of these days, huh?"

"Please. I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

"There's a backrub one too, I'll have to come around one day when you're both free and teach him."

"Yes please."

"Have Starfire get you one of those worms. I hear they're awesome."

"The _lukna _worm? She's already ordered it."

"Good."

Raven was stolen from me the, replaced with Sarah. Sarah and I both laughed as Cyborg plucked Raven up, waltzing away with her.

"How long do you think she'll last before she blasts him?" Sarah asked.

"Probably the whole song," I said. "It's customary, we each get one 'anything goes' dance with her. Beast Boy might be able to sneak two, but that's all she'll tolerate. Beast Boy and I will spend the rest of the night passing Starfire between us." Sarah giggled as I decided to wrap my arms around her and waltz off too. "Congrats, Sarah. You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied, beaming.

I had a nice dance with Sarah before her father stole her and I was required to dance with Sarah's mother, a woman who was far too interested in what lay beneath my mask. And I had to keep removing her hand from my ass and still remain polite about it.

I saw Starfire dancing with Cyborg, grinning and laughing as he spun her in a circle, while Beast Boy had Raven back for a dance. Tempest and Pantha were dancing, while Tula looked rather cross, but it seemed like Tempest was arguing with Pantha. Great. Drunken jealousy, those two they always seem to hook up and break up next breath. Red Star was a better match for Pantha. Arsenal and his girl Jade were grinding. Jericho and Kole were still dancing while Gnarrk ate. Robin was still dancing with the same girl, I was so going to tease him about that later.

And Sarah's mom's squeezing my ass again.

Thankfully, or unfortunately, I'm not sure, Flash decided he was going to cut in next and dance with me, instead of Sarah's mom as she seemed to expect.

Flash deliberately rested his head on my shoulder and put both hands on my ass.

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, get off."

"Nope."

"I'm not drunk enough for this. Hell, I'm not even drunk yet."

"That seems to be your excuse for everything. Besides, Clair thinks it's hot. Dance dirty with me, Dick, help me score."

I sighed. "Flash, I'm not helping you score. Get off my back."

Flash laughed. "I'm not on your back. Not yet."

I whacked him. Of course, I hadn't expected him to turn around, stick his butt out and start grinding me. Thankfully, he didn't actually connected with me, but I could tell it looked like it was.

"Fuck you, Flash."

"Would you prefer front on?" he asked, spinning around and thrusting his hips forward.

"Aww, hell no," I said, taking a step backward.

Then Starfire was between us, grinding her hips against mine. Roping her arms around my neck, she turned her head and glanced at Flash over her shoulder. "Mine."

Flash grinned and planted his hands on Starfire's hips, grinding against her back.

"If you'd like to have the balls to actually get laid tonight, I'd stop that," I snarled.

Flash removed his hands like they'd been burnt. "Sheesh, you two are no fun tonight." He turned away. "Oh, Raven," he sang, and was answered by a black band of energy swatting at him. "Fine. Jinxy?" And he was swatted by a pink band.

Poor Flash, couldn't get laid.

"Thank you," I said to Starfire.

She giggled. "As much as that was the hot, I wish to be the one to make love with you tonight. I am certain if you continued—"

"No gay jokes," I warned.

"I was referring to the score of females now disappointed they would not see the gay dance," she said.

I raised an eyebrow at her. I slipped my hands down until they were on her ass, loving the way she swung her hips as she danced. "Maybe if you get me reeeeeeaally drunk."

"But then you would be of no use to me," she replied. "I would that you remembered the doing of me."

I chuckled. "I would too."

I leant in, intending to give her a quick, but deeply passionate kiss, probably smearing lipstick all over my lips in the process. Of course, she had other plans, her hands tethered my head to hers, her tongue flicked against mine, tasting and testing and dragging mine forward to play. My hands roamed up and down her back, tugging her closer, aligning our bodies.

"Get a room," I heard Flash mutter.

"You know, it's supposed to be the bride and groom who makes everyone sick," Arsenal mentioned.

"Wingz, man, yer showin' me up," Cyborg hissed, deliberately bumping into me.

Reluctantly I pulled away from my girl, licking my lips as I did so. I picked her up, spun her in a circle, then placed her back on the ground. "Let's dance."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_Obviously, I don't own the songs used in this._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

I had the weekend off after Cyborg's wedding. I hadn't really needed it especially since I didn't get drunk, just pleasantly sloshed. No hangover. Which was good, because we saw Sarah and Cyborg off at airport at lunchtime. They were going skiing in Switzerland, incognito, because with all the clothes, no one would be able to tell it was Cyborg. Sarah was so excited about it, she'd never been out of the States.

The five original Titans and our new member had breakfast together before Sarah and Cyborg left, just a last moment of family.

Raven and Beast Boy still hadn't told Cyborg and Sarah their happy news, they wanted to wait until they'd had their shining moment of marriage. We'd probably celebrate together when Cyborg and Sarah got back. Plus, Raven mentioned she wasn't quite over the twelve week mark, they hadn't actually told anyone yet, beside Starfire and me, in fear of miscarriage, so another week before Cyborg and Sarah found out wouldn't matter.

After we saw Cyborg and Sarah off, Beast Boy and I had a few console games while our partners chatted before Beast Boy and Raven returned to their house in Hollywood. Beast Boy had an early shoot the following morning and was still partly intoxicated from the night before so he was planning to sleep it off.

I had an early shift too, plus I still had to patrol that night, so I waited for Starfire to grab a change of clothes for the morning and Silkie before we headed back to my place.

I carted our bags back into the bedroom while Starfire let Silkie free in the living area. I'd left all the marriage laws with my notations on the coffee table by the sofa so I came out to see her looking through them curiously. She dropped the page she was looking at and flushed when she saw me. She probably thought it was work documents, which she wasn't supposed to look at. "My apologies."

"It's not work stuff," I said, heading to the kitchen. "You can look."

I fetched us two sodas, heading back to the couch. Placing our drinks on the table, I grabbed Starfire's hips and flopped us back so she was lying on my chest and I had my arms around her. Silkie saw we were snuggling and took a flying leap to land on Starfire's chest so he could join in. I reached for the TV control and we settled down to watch together.

Starfire shifted so she was lying on her side, her head pillowed on my chest. I moved one of my knees so it was behind her and she could lie between my legs comfortably. Silkie slid off her chest and onto mine, giving her a most disdainful look, before he turned around three times, all of his little legs pawing and curled up so he was pressed against Starfire.

"Comfy now, bud?" I asked and poked him.

He blinked at me. Yawned. Warbled. Then fell asleep.

"Guess that's a yes." Raking Starfire's massive, lengthy locks out of the way, I trailed my fingers along her neck. "Chinese for dinner?" I asked.

She snuggled closer. "That sounds delicious."

"I have a new place we can try. I'll pick some up after the first patrol."

She stifled a yawn, then wrapped her arm around my chest and sighed.

"Tired?"

"It has been a most hectic week."

I nodded. "I know the feeling. Just snuggle up, you can have a nap if you want."

"We have so little time together," she mumbled. "I do not wish to waste it sleeping."

I stroked her hair as I watched the news. "That's okay. We have all night together if you sleep now."

"No. I shall nap when you go on patrol."

"I was rather hoping you'd come with me."

She lifted her hand to draw little circles on my chest. "It has been a long time since we have patrolled together."

My heart flip flopped. "It has."

She sighed.

"I miss that part of our relationship," I told her.

"Dick, do you love me?"

Sensing she needed reassurance, I squeezed her and kissed her hair. "More than anything." She was still hesitant, her eyes fixed on the paperwork on the table. I followed her gaze and sighed. "I get it."

"Get what?"

"You don't want to make a change right now. We're sort of stuck in limbo until I find a solution to the whole marriage debacle. You don't want to come patrolling, just in case something changes in our relationship and… can't be fixed. I can understand that."

"We have stagnated," she whispered.

"Whatever happens, it won't change us."

"We have already changed," she said mournfully.

I frowned, then poked her in the side.

She lifted her head. "What?"

"I'm supposed to be the broody one that bottles up all emotion, not you. Talk to me." She sighed and went to sit up, but I grabbed her, held her tight. "Talk to me while you're lying on my chest."

"I am afraid."

"Of what?" I asked.

"What will happen," she said, mournful, "when you do not find the answers you desire."

_When_? "You don't think I'll find it, do you?"

"There is not always a solution to every problem, Dick."

I sighed. "You're not really on board with this, are you?"

She stiffened ever so slightly in my arms. "Dick—"

"Let me finish," I said mildly, picking up her hand to play with her fingers. "I get that you've had a lot of time to get used to all this. I get that you're a little bit resigned about it. But I'm wondering if it's not more than that. Star, I'm going to ask you two questions, and I want your honest answers and I don't care if you think the answer will hurt me."

She was tense. "Okay."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes," she replied without hesitation. I knew that, but it was still nice to hear.

"Do you want to get married?"

Now she hesitated, which gave me her answer.

It was an effort to keep my voice calm. She always has an explanation behind everything; I can't just assume she's commitment phobic or something like that. "Can you explain to me why not? Is it the property thing?"

She curled in on herself. "It frightens me."

I stroked her back, soothing. That was pretty reasonable. "Well, it frightens me too. Seeing your culture, I can understand that. I can. Being the property of someone you're married to, just because you are royalty, it must be difficult to live with. But, c'mon Star, you have to know it won't ever be like that with me. I promise."

"I am aware. I… just… it still feels like chains."

"Chains?"

"Intellectually, I know it would never be like that with you. But I do not know if I can get past that feeling."

"It doesn't have to be _now_, you know. I don't care if its ten years in the future. I don't care if it's when we're sixty and there's grandkids running around. I just know I want to be able to marry you someday. That's why I'm doing all this work, so that when you're ready, we can."

She frowned. "You cannot have it both ways."

"Have what?"

"It is not just us we have to consider."

I frowned. "I don't understand."

"You said that you would prefer to be married."

"Yes."

She sat up with a frown and this time I let her, although she left the hand she'd used to push herself up on my chest. "So, you have already arrived at the same conclusion I have," she said, sounding confused.

"Star, I haven't reached any conclusions. I'm not finished reading yet."

She drew away, shrunk back. "Oh… but…"

"But what?"

She was meek, timid, a little mouse. I hadn't seen the mouse in a long time. "I saw your note."

"I make lots of notes. Which one in particular?"

She dropped her eyes. "_X'hal_. Please do the forgetting I said anything."

Carefully removing Silkie from my chest, I placed him on the couch as I sat up. "You know it doesn't work like that. What note did you see?"

Wordlessly, she reached for the documents on the table, then flicked through until she reached whatever it was she was looking for before she handed me the document. She sat beside me, shoulders hunched and defeated.

I looked at the page she gave me and lifted an eyebrow, then looked at my notes in the corner. I'd written, '_What about ours?_'

"No, that's just…" I paused and looked at Starfire, then back at my notes. "No."

Starfire pulled her legs up on the couch and hugged her arms around them.

"No," I said again. "C'mon. That's not fair."

Starfire didn't say anything. Really, she didn't need to.

"Aww, you're fucking shitting me," I ranted, grabbed the rest of my notes to cross reference. "Why, the fuck, didn't you tell me?"

"You would never have believed me," Starfire said in a small voice. "You did not even believe me regarding the marriage laws, you wanted to discover it for yourself."

I glared at her. "Some fucking warning would have been nice. Some direction."

"I thought you realised…"

"Realised what exactly?" I snapped. "God, Starfire, if I'd realised _that_, don't you think I would have fucking said something? Don't you want kids?"

"Of course I do—"

"So, what makes you think I don't?" I yelled. "Do you really think I'd pick marriage over that? If that was the price?"

"Dick, please do not be angry with me."

"I'm entitled to be angry at this whole fucking situation," I snapped, flipping through the pages. "Tell me you looked for a solution. Tell me you didn't just hit that hurdle and gave up. Tell me you're not so afraid of this you found an excuse."

Tears filled her eyes, spilled over. As much as I wanted to take that back, I couldn't. I needed to know. "I looked. I asked Galfore for help. We enlisted many of the scholars in our search for a solution. Without a major rewrite of our laws, there is nothing that can be done. Most Tamaranians are happy with the caste system. It was after that he promised that as long as I was with you, as long as I _wanted_ to be with you, he would protect me from a marriage of state, but told me I had to be content with that. There was nothing else he could do. I was not looking for the excuse. I want to protect my children."

"Is that why you're still with me?" I spat. "Tell me the truth. Are you still with me because you won't have to get married, your kids will be safe. I mean, all you really have to do is put up with having my children, you don't have to worry about any sort of lasting commitment—"

Her face twisted into anger and she stood up. "Is that what you truly think I am doing?" she yelled. "I love you, Dick. Even when you are being the ass of holes. I love you. I want to be with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have your children." Every time she said the word 'you' she jabbed her finger at me to illustrate her point. "There is no greater commitment than that. _X'hal_, do you truly believe I could be that callous? Is your opinion of me that poor?"

I threw the papers I was holding across the room and stood, my voice rising to match hers. "I want to marry you! I want our children to have _my_ name! I want you to be my _wife_! I don't want to fucking settle for anything less!"

"You cannot have everything you want!" she screeched.

"Apparently not! And it fucking bites!"

"Sometimes sacrificed must be made!"

"We're heroes, Starfire, sacrifices are _all_ we make! I don't want to have to sacrifice _us_ too!"

Starfire's arms flopped to her sides, the fight leaving her, her expression and voice flat. "If I married you, you would be a prince. Our children would be of royal blood. The same thing would happen to them. The only chance they have to be happy would be to be born out of wedlock. I will _not_ condemn a child to the life I have been forced to live. "

"And you think I would? Why the hell have you been keeping all this from me?"

"Would it have made a difference?"

"Yes!" I yelled and turned away. "No!" I threw up my hands. "I don't fucking know!" I turned back to her, stabbing my finger in her direction. "It changes everything! I had a right to know!"

Starfire's voice was mild, too mild. "Mention too soon, you would have overreacted, thinking I was mentioning marriage because I wanted to, or mentioning children because I wanted them right now. You would have run from me. You never would have listened to my reasoning. Do not deny that."

I scowled at her. "So, what, you'd thought you'd wait until I couldn't do without you? Until I wanted to marry you? Until there's nothing I could do about it."

"There is always something you can do," she replied. "I am not forcing you to stay with me."

Silence for a heartbeat as we both pondered that statement. There was a scary moment where I actually considered it. There was heartbreaking moment when she realised I was considering it.

"Dick, I know I kept this from you until it was too late," she said meekly. "I made a mistake."

"Damn right you did," I growled. "Fucking huge one."

"And I am sorry. I apologise for everything and I completely understand how angry you are at me. If I could take it all away, I would…"

I grunted at her, pacing in tight circles. "What were you thinking?" I snapped. "Seriously, what the fuck were you thinking?"

"I thought… why must you control everything?" she complained. "Why must you question? Why could you not just have accepted when I said we could never marry, then this would not have happened. I requested that you not look!"

"You know me better than that. You'd really have kept this from me forever?"

"Do you know what this past week has been like for me?" she asked. "Waiting anxiously for you to see, waiting for whatever reaction you would have. And you kept talking about marriage and… I did not know what to do." Dropping her head, she whispered, "There _never_ would have been a good time for this."

"Yeah, well, I guess we'll never know, will we?" I spat. I was still too angry, still needed to fight, so I lashed out at the one thing I knew would provoke a response. "Your culture's really screwed up."

Starfire jerked her head back up and snarled. "I am _proud_ to be Tamaranian."

Good. Anger. Fight with me. "Are you _proud_ of this?" I gestured at the scattered papers on the floor. "Are you proud of what you could be forced to do?"

She clenched her hands into fists. "Do not do this. Yell at me. Blame me. Do not blame my people for something you cannot control."

I snarled at her. "Are you proud what it's doing to us?"

"Are you done?" she snapped, her eyes flaring angrily.

"No, I'm not done. Not even close."

"Are you angry?"

"Fuck, yes. I'm angry. God, you can _see_ that, Starfire, why the fuck—"

"Do you wish to have the angry sex?"

I paused mid ranting step. "Yeah. Okay."

There are times in every relationship when you just need a good, hard, fuck. Love has nothing to do with it, that'll come after. It's always there, simmering below the surface, not forgotten, just… misplaced. The fuck itself is about lust. Pure and simple. Emotions get hashed out, energy released. Things get dealt with. Anger is welcome in the bed. Or the wall. Or wherever the fuck happens to take place.

We made it to the bed. Barely. Starfire pretty much scorched through both our clothes and they were left in tatters in the living room. She went down on me, coaxing me harder before I lifted her up and impaling her on me and staggering to the bedroom.

There's no kissing. No gentle caresses. No staring into each other's eyes.

We're hell bent on our own pleasure. There's biting. There's bruising. Blind groping. Legs jerked apart, held. Pain/pleasure threshold ridden hard until you can't be sure which side you're on, but you can't stop. Need more.

Vigorous thrusting with little care for the other person. It's just _gogogogogo_ and _nownownownow_. It's hard. And wet. And deep. And pounding. She's shrieking at me and demanding more and I'm giving her everything.

It's hot. It's fierce. It's fucking _fast_.

She's so hot when she's begging for release. Challenging me for more. Rising up to meet me with a force to match. She climaxed with a shriek, teeth in my shoulder, an arched back and a flare of light and I'm free to follow her.

But I'm not done yet. That look on her face, the sheer ecstasy in her eyes. It's not satisfying enough. I want more. She's going to give me another one before I'm done with her.

Harder, faster, deeper. _Rougher_. Still too much anger.

Mine. _Mineminemineminemine_.

Watch her rise. Push the crest. No reprieve. Blood against my lips from where I'd bitten her, hot and wet and tasty.

I shifted, towered over her, dominated, her calves on my shoulders, her body curved from the bed and I'm on my knees. Sweat dripped down my spine, moisture on my arms between her fingers, making her grip on me slippery. Her shoulders and hips were handholds, forcing her whole body to the rhythm of my pumping. Breasts are bouncing, there'll be bruises on my arms from her hands and I don't fucking care.

I swore at her, demanding that she come for me again. Do it. Do it _now_, because I can't hold back and I _need_ her to finish. I could feel the tension building and it felt awesome and I couldn't stop it. Didn't want to stop it. She had to finish, _now_. Or I was going to be a selfish bastard and leave her frustrated.

She's not one to deny me.

Empty and fill all at once, I released myself into her. Stiff back and thrust and strangled cry. Gave her everything, all the anger, all the love.

Panting and in post orgasmic haze, I held onto her legs and sat back on my ankles. I squeezed my eyes shut and put my lips on her calf. Time to let the love back in.

We never set out to hurt one another, not when we do that. Anger might be welcome, as long as it's tempered, directed and not abused. We don't hit each other or fight. Our extended time together, we've learnt exactly how to push each other's thresholds, what'll hurt, what won't. We don't deliberately cause pain, but it is inevitable that one of us will be damaged, usually me. Still, I can taste blood in my mouth and I'm pretty sure it's hers. "You okay?"

She sniffled. "No."

Opening my eyes, I saw she'd covered her face in her hands. Gingerly, I eased myself out of her, placing her feet gently on the bed. She shifted her legs to the side, knees together, feet braced on the bed. "Hey, now, c'mon, Star," I murmured and crawled up to her. Using one arm as a brace, I tugged at her hands. "Are you hurt?"

She used her fingers to wipe away the tears before she looked at me, but she couldn't stop them coming. "Have we broken?"

"No," I soothed. "No. Angry and hurt but not broken."

"Hurt?" she asked, her weepy eyes flashing to me.

"Not physically," I replied. "I wish you'd told me. I would've prefered to hear it from you."

"I am so sorry."

"I know."

"What are we going to do, Dick?" she whimpered, her voice thick. She placed a hand on her forehead, holding back her hair, holding back her tears. "I want children. You wish to be married. We cannot do both."

"Could we have kids first and then get married?" I asked, giving her little kissing pecks. The anger's gone, we can talk about this rationally now.

She shook her head. "Because they would be biologically yours, the moment you were made royalty, so would they."

The stupid statuses again. The moment my status changed, so would theirs. More pecks, across her face, against her lips, even as we talked. "Even if they were of dual bloodlines?"

She considered, then lifted her hands and made them glow. "If they inherited this, then definitely yes. Even if they did not, I would not be willing to take the risk."

Neither would I. "Damn. Fuck, what a choice." I rolled off her to lie by her side and stare at the roof. "If I marry you, we can't have kids. If we have kids, I can't marry you. And that's assuming I can find a fucking loophole."

She nodded, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I couldn't do that to a child. Not my child."

"Neither could I. You have three options then," she told me, in a very even sort of tone.

I nodded. "Marriage, kids… or nothing."

She sighed. "I know there is some stigma on Earth regarding children to unwed parents. You must do what is right for you."

"Oh, fuck that, Star," I snapped. "Don't pull that shit now. This affects both of us. _We_ need to make this decision."

She sighed, downtrodden. "Dick, I am not certain we _can_ come to a decision regarding this. One of us will have to give up something we want."

"We don't have to do it now," I said, turning my head to look at her. "We spend months discussing Bludhaven before we made the decision that I was coming alone."

She held my gaze, unwavering. "The choice whether to have a child or get married is not the same as the conclusion we arrived at regarding Bludhaven."

"I know. I was just using it as an example." I sighed and ran a hand over my face. "I need time, okay? I feel like it's all crashing down around me and I need some time to get my head around it all."

She nodded.

"Besides, it's not like we're ready to have kids right now, are we? I'm not ready. I like being us."

"I know. I am not ready either."

"We've got plenty of time to sort this out." I gave her a small smile. "I'm not going to stop looking through those documents either," I told her.

She looked upset. "Dick," she said sceptically.

"I need to know them inside out, so when the time comes, I can fucking punch a hole in them," I told her.

"It will affect you emotionally."

"Probably." I hesitated, then decided it was worth it. "If I could find a way to do both?"

"I chose you a long time ago, Dick." I believed her. "But please do not have your heart set on that. I fear it will break if you cannot find a way."

"I'll keep that in mind. The 'nothing' is not an option, I hope you know that."

"I do."

"There's nothing else you've neglected to mention? No other hidden clause or laws?"

"No."

We stared at the ceiling. I took her hand, drew it to my chest to hold as we rested. She played with my fingers, I rested my toes on her foot. Silkie, alerted by the silence, pounced on the bed, waved his legs at us happily and rolled up in his corner. "You okay?" I asked again, shifting onto my side to run my hand over her skin and check. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She snorted, a sound she'd developed on Earth. "It would take a lot more than that to damage me."

I chuckled. "Just checking. Did I bite you?"

She extended her arm, there was the indent of my teeth on her upper arm, a little blood.

I winced, "Sorry."

Touching my shoulder she replied, "I bit you first." She brushed her fingers against my upper arm. "You should get some ice."

I glanced at the handprints, they were going to bruise. "Nah. I'm tough."

"My apologies."

"Don't," I replied. "It's been a while since we've gone at it like that. I enjoyed it."

"As did I."

"Good," I mumbled, curling my head into the line of her neck and placed a knee over her legs. "Don't let me sleep."

"Mmmm," she murmured.

Kisses on her shoulder. "Love you."

"I feel the love for you as well."

We snuggled, gentle loving touches now, reconnecting after that sheer disregard for each other we just had.

"Dick?" Starfire asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"There was one thing I have… neglected to mention."

I froze. It didn't bode well.

"Do you recall when you asked me to use some vacation time?" she asked.

Totally not what I expected. "Yeah, of course. Did you get some?"

"I also requested a transfer."

I let out the breath I was holding in a rush then lifted my head. "You did?"

She looked uncertain, trying to judge my reaction. "If you still wished me to come live here," she said tentatively.

"Are you kidding me?" I blurted as I hugged her. "Of course I do! Can we go get your stuff now?"

She giggled at my eagerness. "Allow me a few days to pack," she said.

"I'll take Silkie. You'll get done faster then."

"I must complete another week. Then take the holidays."

"That's okay, 'cause you'll be _here_." I was practically bouncing with anticipation.

"You _are_ excited, yes?" she asked, sounding like she wanted to make sure I was okay with it.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned. "Oh, right… consolation prize thing?"

She nodded.

"I didn't want to pressure you." I grinned. "Speaking out of my ass again."

She shook her head, smiling. "You should stop allowing it to have a voice."

"But it's such a fine ass," I said and kissed her. "Oh, you're so coming patrolling with me tonight."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

_So, there you have it. Mini hammer strike. The real reason why Starfire won't marry, not that the other reasons weren't true too. And for once, Starfire was the one to make a mistake. _

_Also, angry sex. I was going to have them get roaring angry with each other, say nasty stuff and have Starfire leave, but… well. I've done that before. Boring._

_Angry sex works, really it does. I figure she'd know Dick well enough to know he either needs to yell, hit the punching bag or get his frustrations out somehow. Wouldn't have been the first time they'd done that. _

_Men, though, really. Time it right in a fight, strip naked, they'll fold. Boobiesboobiesboobies. They'll probably say something like 'This isn't over,' when in reality it will be. Clarity, snuggles and rational talking afterward. Most of the time, depends what the fight is about. _

_Opps, did I give the game away?_

_**Kry's sexual awareness guide:**__ Word of warning, girls/guys, if they hit you, more than a playful smack on the rump, end game. Angry sex does not involve being forced, slappings, beatings, suffocating with a pillow (unless preapproved kink). It is spontaneous rougher sex. Bruises may occur from things as simple as squeezing someone's wrists too tight. It's not like Dick went 'omnomnomsparklydickvampire' on Starfire and bit hard enough to draw blood all over. A bite can be quite sensual. This kind of sex just brings a little more animal out, that's all. It only works if both partners are ready for it and reading the signals right. Don't like it, don't force it and stop. The pain/pleasure threshold is very hard to ride. Regardless of how good it might feel right now, you will feel it in the morning so be prepared for that. There also has to be an immense about of trust in your partner too. For all Dick's 'lack of caring', he's reading Starfire very closely. Here endith the lesson.  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

_Adam: To quote Spiderman. Sometimes you have to 'give up the things we want the most'. True for heroes. True in a relationship. Doesn't matter how good you are, some things can't be won._

_TickTock: Hehe fanfiction on my fanfiction. I think I'd like to see that. As long as I'm credited. I think there are a couple out there, or at least, people using elements of my stories and incorporating them. But, you're welcome. I really do enjoy writing fanfiction. It's very relaxing. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14.<strong>

I trailed my fingers along Starfire's belly, dancing them around her belly button. "Where shall we go?"

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily, her eyes flicking open. Adjusting her head on my pillow, she curled the back of her hand against her face and smiled lazily. "Go where?"

"On holiday."

"Oh. Yes," she said, brightening. "We shall go away? A real holiday?"

I nodded. "It's been a while since we've had one." I adjusted my position so I could lick the skin just below her navel. "We haven't been away together for years. Any planets in mind?"

We never took holidays on Earth. I mean, when you can be practically anywhere in minutes, or when you have a T-Ship or a girlfriend that could fly, sightseeing on Earth became sort of moot. Plus, alien girlfriend, intergalactic holidays. Last holiday we went to the salt lakes of Gadoris Prime, lakes similar to the Dead Sea that you could actually walk across the surface of the water.

"Hmm," she mused. "What 'tickles your fancy'? Would you prefer the romantic holiday? The thrill seeker? The amusement?"

"Thrill seeker, definitely," I said, my fingers sliding lower, while my lips kissed their way up her body. "As long as there's a huge bed for romance too."

"Hmm," she said again. "Lasterous. They have the most the thrills there as well as romance. There are many activities you may enjoy, oh, let me see if I can remember the Earthen names… the bungie jump?"

I lingered at her peak, licking, sucking, tasting, nipping. Gentle touches, quiet arousal. Complete contrast to what we'd just done. "Yup."

"The sky dive. Amusement parks with the equivalent of the roller coaster. The deep sea submersible with terrifying monster aquatic life. They have… rapid rafting?"

I lifted my mouth from her breast for a moment. "White water rafting? Where the water's travelling so fast downstream and over rocks that it's white?"

"Something similar. They have the rocking climbing and there are physical tournaments too if you wish to enter. It is a popular destination."

I returned my attentions to her chest. "Sounds fun. Close to Tamaran?"

She cooed at me. "Sister systems."

"Shall we go see Galfore?"

Her back arched, pushed against my mouth, her hips urgent against my hand. "_Oh_…"

I grinned. "You're not allowed to react, remember. That's the rule."

Her eyes shone green. "Then perhaps you should stop with the teasing of me."

"Nope," I replied. "Having fun."

She sighed and relaxed her back and I continued with my play. "You are insatiable," she murmured.

"Your fault for being so sexy," I replied. "Tell me what else Lasterous has."

"Oh…" She seemed to lose her train of thought, smiling dreamily.

I chuckled. I loved this game. "Talk. Or I'll stop."

She swallowed. "They… have… um…" Her cheeks were getting flushed. "Oh, _fydorka_ races!"

"_Fydorka_ races?"

"A _fydorka_ is an animal, akin to the… _oh_, Dick, please."

"Not yet," I murmured, even though I twitched in response. "Akin to what?"

She gasped, her hands clenching. "Shark," she squeaked.

"Shark? Really?"

She nodded. "An aquatic creature, quite large. They are not tame, first you must catch it in, first one to the finish with a captured fydorka is the winner. Razor teeth, a hump perfect for riding."

"Do you ride it hard?" I said, suggestive.

"Oh," she purred. "Yes. Very hard. It is quite vigorous."

"Vigorous, huh?"

"It is said to be quite empowering."

I grinned. "I suppose it would, mounting such a _beast_."

She groaned. "Dick, I swear to you, if you do not enter me soon, I shall be forced to—"

I shifted up, penetrating her in a swift movement. Her head arched back, her hands clenching and she wrapped her legs around my back. I dragged my lips along her windpipe and down her collar. "You do realise I'm not moving now. You broke the rules."

She glared at me. "I could simply take what I wanted."

I chuckled. "By all means. Do so. We both know it gives you greater _pleasure_—" I thrust my hips forward, "— if I have control."

She scowled at me, then whimpered. "Just kiss me, you fool."

I grinned and dipped my head to do just that. Warm and wet and tasting of soda. Soft lips, silky, sweet, parting to taste the tongue. She pushed up against me, deepening the kiss, turning it urgent, demanding. She drew my tongue inside her mouth with her oh-so-grippy one and sucked on it. Her spread fingers dug into my shoulder blades, forcing our chests closer while her legs flexed on my back, calves pushing on my hips.

I love it when she gets demanding. It's fucking hot. So very devious of her too, she knows kissing gets me going. She wants, she needs, but she's not going to get anything other than being teased.

Lovely contrast to how we were barely an hour ago. It was slow, aching, exploration and touch and kissing. Manipulation of the erogenous zones. It's tender and slow, sharing, joining, loving. This time, it's about her. The noises she makes are different. There's no yowling and demanding. It's all coo and moan and whispered words of love. Gentle. Tantalising sexual and romantic.

When she peaked, its slower, a gradual cresting rather than an explosion. It's longer too, the build up has been tempered, coiled tight and allowed to release slowly for prolonged pleasure. She moaned, her cheeks flushed, her head thrown back as she clenched me tight, so damn tight and pulsed around me.

I can tell she wants me to follow her, but that's not going to happen. I'm a little sore from last time. And sometimes it's nice to give. The quickies, they're usually all about me, not that she doesn't enjoy them, but often it takes longer for her to get there and most of the time we've decided to opt for the quickie it's because we want to be joined. So it's nice to return the favour when we have time.

Which I'm rapidly running out of. I need to go complete the first patrol for the evening, pick up dinner then go for a late night patrol too.

I sighed and stilled my hips, kissing her gently until she relaxed contently. "I gotta go."

She flicked open her eyes. "_We_ have to go," she said, meaningfully.

"You're really going to come? Not too tired?" I asked.

She smiled. "I believe it is time to start living our life, yes?"

I grinned. "You bet."

There's a difference in the way you patrol when your partner has flight capability. But, Starfire also knows the art of stealth and that's a big thing here in Bludhaven. I don't want criminals alerted until I'm right on top of them. Her flight was really only used to get from shadow to shadow as we roamed across the city. Or to carry me over that particularly large gap in the buildings that I usually have to go around.

Probably should think about changing her uniform again, make it blacker, she does stand out, not that purple isn't sexy. I wonder if we should drag the Kory costume out again and have another look at that. Or a sleek looking bodysuit… black and trimmed with purple… hmmm… what'd she look like with fingerstripes of her own?

We talked as we patrolled, well, I talked, she listened and asked questions. I showed her all the hotspots, the alleyways that I always check and usually find something going down. I wanted to ease her into Bludhaven, not overwhelm her with information straight off the bat, but she's so inquisitive. And I was a little bit overexcited to finally share this with her. I'd probably go over the same stuff again later, but that was beside the point.

I know Bludhaven and she's never patrolled here. I've tried to keep her up to speed as much as possible in my reports and conversations with her over the year that I've been here, so she probably knows area by name, but not by sight. And it's always a little difficult to tell her everything that happens. I know I gloss. So does she.

I remember the first few patrols in Gotham when we were eighteen. She was timid, deferred to me, followed meekly behind. She's not like that here at all. But then, I get the feeling she's been preparing to come to Bludhaven for a while now, just waiting for the right time.

She knows the crime nooks. She knows the shadows of buildings that I hide in. She's matching things from my reports in her head, I can tell.

"Star," I whispered as we hid in the shadows of the rooftops, watching a darkened alleyway where a man looked to be watching for prospective people to mug. "Have you been stalking me?"

She glanced at me as she floated just below the opposite awning, lying in wait. "No."

"You know all the hidey holes."

I saw a flash of her teeth by the dim light of the streetlamp below us. "Or, you have trained me well."

I was pleased. "Could be that."

"Do you wish for me to make myself known?" she murmured. "Or would you prefer I am the back up?"

"Back me up," I returned. "I think I'd prefer not to inform criminals you're in town, especially if we're going away soon."

She drifted closer to the wall. "Very well."

Below us, the man had picked his target. I saw a flash of a knife beneath his dark overcoat and the way he flicked his head up and down the street, looking for people that might chose to stop him. Such a pity he didn't look up.

I climbed over the rim of the building, blew Starfire a kiss, then silently kicked off. A backflip and planted my feet on the wall just below her. I leapt frogged down the side of the building, they were close enough that I could plant a foot on one building and push off toward the other, dropping a level as I did so.

The idiot was still standing in the shadows at the entrance of the alleyway as I silently hit the ground. I crouched there for a moment, watching, I couldn't act until he did. If I did, I could get in trouble for beating up an innocent.

When the knife came out, the man's hand grabbing the collar teenager victim he'd chosen to drag into the alleyway and rob, I moved. A birdarang to take out the knife before I reached for my sticks.

It was over remarkably quickly. It usually is with the petty criminals. Less than a minute later, the would-be mugger is unconscious and handcuffed, the victim was on the phone to the police and I was scaling the walls again to return to the roof.

"Nicely done," Starfire murmured, creeping out of the shadows to join me on the roof. "I have missed watching you do that."

"Night's just beginning, lovely one," I said. "You might get some action yet."

Seemed to be a pretty uneventful night, the big boys must have been having a night off. Or scared that Batman was on duty, I'm not sure. We stopped a couple of robberies, a few muggings, one attempted rape which sent Starfire into a bit of a growling frenzy over. An easy night, but I couldn't help feel there was trouble brewing.

I needed intel and there's only one person to go to for that. I just had to hope she wasn't busy. As we paused on top of a building and a pretty nice vantage point, I hit my earpiece. "Hey-a."

It took a moment for Oracle to link in. "'Sup Wingz."

"Anything cookin' tonight?"

"Are you bored?"

"A little."

"Hmmm…" she mused and I could hear her typing. "Oh. Lookie here. Lady Vic's in Bludhaven again, according to her flight records, but I'm not getting any hits on the police scanner."

"Ahh. I'll keep an eye out at the usual places." Starfire raised an eyebrow at me. I waved a hand to ask her to be quiet. "Still trying to get a fix on you?"

"They'll never find me," Oracle replied confidently.

I smirked. "Any Blockbuster movement?"

"He's gone underground, but he might crop up a bit if Lady Vic's in town. I think I know roughly where he's lurking. Since you have time, I need you to splice me some eyes."

In other words, plant a bug on the cameras already installed in that location so Oracle could tap into them. I shrugged. "Yeah, we could do that. Send the locations you want."

"We?" Oracle asked, locking in on that one word. "Who's we?"

"Oh, just me and a little firefly."

"She came?" Oracle shrieked. "Why hasn't she got an earpiece?"

I winced, scratching at my ear. "She has, you just yelled in her ear."

"Oh." Oracle sounded sheepish now. "Hey Star."

"Greetings," Starfire replied, smothering a giggle.

"Dick, you're a dick," Oracle told me matter-of-factly. "Star, I'm glad you finally came, you would not believe how mopey he's been without you. Are you staying?"

"That is my hope."

"Good. About time."

"Don't start," I said. "Send those locations, we'll do that now."

"Guess this means I can't flirt with you anymore," Oracle said, but I could hear the humour in her voice.

"You may do the flirting with me," Starfire replied, sounding coy.

Oracle laughed. "I might just do that. Come for coffee when you get bored of the Wingerz."

"It is the date," Starfire replied.

"Wingerz?" I interjected.

"Buzz off," Oracle said. "Girl talk."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Talk soon. Oh, and Babs, let's shake the Redhorn tree, see what comes loose."

"Gotcha."

The coordinates Oracle sent were down in the docks district. There's a lot of cameras down there, some of them we have eyes in, most of them we don't. There's a limit to the amount of information Oracle can process, so we only add as she requests. Oracle sent me the locations of three she particularly wanted to observe and we headed to one of those first.

The camera itself was located under an awning at the top of one of the warehouses. Bit difficult to reach normally, not undoable, just awkward. But with Starfire here, she could hold my chest, support my weight, floating close while I rigged the camera.

"Blockbuster?" Starfire asked as I worked, splicing a few wires so I could add our little modification that would give Oracle command over the camera.

I shrugged. "He took over the crime syndicate from Angel Marin, remember?"

"Oh. Yes, of course. He had the Angel Marin assassinated, if I recall."

"That's right. I've been making life miserable for him, stopping him from consolidating. Especially now I have Evans, Redhorn won't be far. Blockbuster's got a hard-on for me, several hired guns have tried to get me, Lady Vic included." There was a sudden pain in my chest as she squeezed too hard. "Ow! Owowow, stop!"

The pain lessened. "My apologies."

Her actions surprised me. "What's wrong?"

"Hired guns?" she asked in a stormy voice. "As in assassins?"

I shrugged. "They haven't even come close—"

"And you never deemed it important enough to inform me that someone is attempting to _assassinate_ you?"

Oh… quicksand. "Um… no. I didn't want to worry you."

She snarled at me. "You did not want to worry me," she repeated, cynical. "I am entitled to be worried for you. If I had not informed you under a similar predicament, you would be very angry."

"Yes, but—"

"Do not give me the double standards," she snapped.

"It's in my reports."

"No, your reports consist of mentions of Lady Vic attacking you and of Blockbuster's activities. There is no mention of assassination attempts."

I sighed, stopped in my manipulation of the camera and twisted my head so I could look at her. "If I told you, what would you have done?" I asked. "You've have come straight away, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would."

"And all your carefully thought out reasons for not coming, like, giving me a chance to prove myself on my own, forge my own identity, they'd have just vanished," I said, being sarcastic.

"You were in danger."

"Hero. Always in danger. Comes with the job description. You don't have to like it, Starfire, but you have to live with it. The Titans used to get death threats all the time."

"Yes, but—"

"There's always someone gunning for us."

"Yes, but—"

"But nothing. We've been apart more than a year. There are probably plenty of things that have happened to me you're not aware of and the reverse is true. So, I have a couple of would be assassins running around thinking they can have a piece of me. It's not the end of the world. On the Slade-o-metre they rank below one, that's how threatened I feel by them."

She wrinkled her nose, then sighed.

I pecked her cheek, we usually try to keep the romance to a minimum when patrolling. Little touches and small nuances to let the other person know what we were thinking, but never enough to distract. "I'm a big boy now. I can take care of myself."

As I fixed my attention back on the camera, she buried her face into the back of my head, so her voice was muffled. "I know." She let out a mournful sigh. "I used to have the mares of the night about waking in the morning to find you had been damaged or killed. And I had not even known."

I reached back and touched her head. "I've had the same. I couldn't even begin to count the amount of times I've seen a Titan alert go and worried for you and known I couldn't just drop everything and go help. It's not an easy life we've chosen."

She breathed in and let it out slowly. "Assassins," she said disdainfully.

"Yup. I'm a wanted man." I pressed my earpiece. "Camera one is done, moving to the next."

Starfire placed me back on the roof and together we journeyed through the docks until we reached the second camera. This one was easier, mounted almost the same, only I could lie down and reach it. "You remember how to do this, right?" I asked.

"Of course."

I held out a bug and a pair of splices. "Do you want to go do the next one and come back?"

You know, it's odd. We catch criminals, but we have no qualms about conducting criminal activities ourselves to catch them. Hacking into back accounts to transfer money away from Blockbuster. Taking control of cameras. Running around in costumes being a vigilante. Beating people up, cuffing them. We don't call it criminal activities, we call it research or justice. We're kin, almost, except that we're doing it for the greater good. To stop the violence.

God, if any of my co-workers knew my other job, I'd be required to leave the force.

The roof shuddered, as though something landed on it. Couldn't be Starfire, she was lighter on her feet and she would have come into my eyesight first so I wouldn't react. One hand holding onto the wires I was manipulating, I reached for a couple of birdarangs, waiting for the footsteps to come closer.

"Hello, baby."

I sighed as I replaced the birdarang. Crap, crap, crappity crap. Of all the nights for her to show up, it's when I'm on my stomach fiddling with a camera and my girlfriend's only a short distance away. "Go away, Tarantula."

"I've been lonely without you."

"Feeling's not mutual. Kind of busy here."

"I can see that. Interesting position for you to be in."

Oh, she's so looking at my ass. There are times, oh so very few, that I miss that damn Robin cape. "You really don't want to be here right now."

"You on a mission?" Tarantula asked, now standing right behind me. I actually felt her boot against my calf, so I moved my leg away. "For your pretty Oracle girl?"

"Maybe," I replied, hurrying to finish the camera installation so I could stand up. If I could have reached the damn camera, I could have crouched instead of sprawled on the roof. I glanced over my shoulder at Tarantula, disturbed to see her crouching between my legs. "Ahh… could you not do that."

She put her hand on back of my leg. "I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't mind."

"I am certain that she would." Icy. Frigid. The words clung to the air, I was sure my breath frosted, I knew I shuddered in response. Green fire in the darkness, completely contradicting the arctic squall of her voice.

"Who's that?" Tarantula asked, flinching her hand away.

"_That _is my girlfriend," I said, doing the last little bit to the camera before I shifted so I could stand. I edged away from Tarantula, heading more in Starfire's direction. "I wouldn't piss her off if I were you."

"Girlfriend?" Tarantula asked. "I thought you two split. Didn't you come to Bludhaven to get away from her?"

"Nightwing," Starfire growled. So not good to have the righteous fury directed at me.

"This is Tarantula," I said, edging away from Tarantula. I'm sure Starfire read the reports on her. Wannabe vigilante. Hero worship. I've been discouraging. Remember that, Star.

"I see," Starfire snarled, her face twisting to something I couldn't recognise.

"So, you've come to Bludhaven," Tarantula said, then slyly looked at me. "Does that mean the rest of your girlfriends have to back off?"

I shot Tarantula a dark look. "I really don't think that's wise."

"I see," Starfire said again.

"Oh, yes, he's got lots of us girls all around Bludhaven," Tarantula purred.

"Do you have a death wish?" I asked. What was Tarantula thinking?

"Truly." Starfire's face was devoid of emotion, empty, as was her voice. Crap.

Tarantula's eyes gleamed. "He is such a terrific lover."

"Okay, that's it," I snapped. I couldn't believe she'd stoop that low. Really. I should have knocked her infatuation with me on the head ages ago, but to say something like that to my Starfire, it was just unforgivable.

"Yes, he is," Starfire said mildly and I gaped at her. "It is a pity."

Tarantula looked taken aback. "What's a pity?"

"That you have not known his prowess. See, if you had—" Starfire suddenly began to glow. Green surged up the length of her arm, coating it all in her shine. Raw energy dripped from clawed fingertips, dripped to the roof where it began to sizzle. Her eyes glittered green, her hair spiked away from her body, her face twisted to a snarl. She looked gloriously terrifying. "I would be within my rights to challenge you in single combat and raise your bloody, dismembered head on the pike when I am through with you."

Tarantula drew away, her eyes darting around. "Um…"

"Perhaps you would like to rescind your statement."

"Yes."

"Be gone," Starfire snapped, without releasing her hold energy. "Before I change my mind."

I don't think I've ever seen Tarantula run that fast. But that wasn't really my concern right now. I reached a hand toward the still glowing and growling Starfire, but she turned her snarling gaze to me and I retracted my hand before I was burnt. "I would never cheat on you."

"I know," she growled and huffed. "Another thing you forgot to mention."

"Um… refrained is more the term. Because we've done so well at telling each other important stuff lately."

She narrowed her eyes. "When we get home, we shall have the words," she said.

That didn't sound good. "Um… okay?"

"In the meantime," she said. "I believe I am done with the subtle approach."

"What?"

Starfire shot from the roof so fast she left a green trail in her wake. I watched her go and smiled to myself. When she gets like this, she's awesome. As much as I would have liked to keep the subtle approach, just for a little while, when Starfire makes up her mind about something, there's no arguing with it.

And it just reinforces that she's definitely made up her mind about coming.

As I expected, the night sky soon lit up green, a shining ball of glowing energy. Bright, big, a powerful show of strength. The light grew a tail, a spiralling flare, circling over the city. Wider and wider it spiraled, until the whole city was surrounded by a trail of green.

I doubt there would be little misunderstanding that message. At least for the criminals.

There was a ripping sound through the air, something flying fast, before Starfire pulled up in front of me, her expression daring me to object.

I smiled. "Welcome to Bludhaven."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_Tarantula. In the comics she succeeded in breaking Babs and Dick up by manipulating an encounter to make it seem like he was cheating on Babs with Catalina (Tarantula). She has a very strong infatuation for Dick, to the point… well… rapesex on the roof when he's at his lowest, but let's not go into that. Anyway. In my opinion, Tarantula happens to be very self inserted Mary-Sue, I'm curious as to why Devin Grayson (author of Nightwing) spent so much time turning Dick into the manwhore he is now, removing Starfire from his life completely to the point she was almost inconsequential (damnit they spent years together and she doesn't even rate a mention in Nightwing), getting Dick to cheat on Starfire with Babs and then giving Babs his wedding invitation to his and Starfire's wedding (after all that crap about him and Starfire and her getting married to Karras and then he goes and does that. So in character), then work out a way to break Dick and Babs up, just so her character can do him on a roof even though he said no!_

_Not bitter. Not bitter._

_There are times where I wish I didn't research the comics and just stayed with the cartoon version._

_Still, my dislike for the character will not sway my portrayal of her as she appeared in the comics. If she appears again.  
><em>

_-sigh-_

_Um… where was I?_

_So, next chapter will be on Monday, definitely, because I'm hit a major snag in first person writing that's kind've blown out into something bigger than I was expecting, as I was complaining to Star of Airdire (holy name dropping batman) last night and its just-not-WORKING. GAH. I need to clean it up. _

_So, seeya Monday. Unless of course the muse comes back from holiday's and makes everything all pretty for me. I should send her to Lasterous to ride the fydorka. Although, her coming back from that, the whole story will probably be about mounting beasts and having pure awesome power between your legs…_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note:**_

_Are ya'll getting nervous yet? Fifteen chapters in, and I haven't done anything majorly bad yet._

_Adam: One happy ending on order. It might be a little crispy around the edges, our chef's new. Do you want fries with that?_

_So, apparently, I lied. Kater came to the rescue last night and completely blew the writer's block out of the water. I was up… most of last night writing… weee. Airdirie got on my case cause I was up past my bedtime. Because I just… couldn't… stop… Kater, I lovers you. This finale, it's going to be good. _

_Oh, the writer's block wasn't for this chapter. I was just starting to eat into my buffer too much. I like to have many, many chapters in lieu.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15.<strong>

There was a lot of activity at the station the following morning and continued all week. Speculation and gossip on the strange alien lights in the sky. One of the juniors cried, "Alien abduction!" and I had a good snicker over that. Another one thought it could be some sort of strange weather phenomenon.

I sat at my desk and worked, half listening to all the speculation. Why couldn't they all just see? I'd thought it was obvious myself, but no, everyone had their own theories. Starfire didn't even rate a mention, although some sort of Green Lantern activity was mentioned quite frequently. Poor Starfire, she wouldn't like that.

But then, Starfire does downplay her strength a lot of the time. Tried to stay unremarkable, which was good, because most villains underestimated her.

Babs had contacted me within moments of the lights, asking if it was Starfire. Batman even called, just checking in, but I could hear the relaxation in his voice when I said it was Starfire making a point. He didn't even ask what the point was.

Starfire and I did talk, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it could have been. She was actually quite sad to have missed a lot of the things that had happened to me. Hindsight was telling her she should have come from the beginning, I could see that. I was reassuring, comforting. She was right to stay away. It had given me a chance to become established in the city, forge my own path, and helped me realised the path I really wanted to forge was with her.

The distance had been good, but now I was looking forward to being together again.

Starfire was not a happy camper about Tarantula though. When I asked if she would really challenge her to a duel, the look Starfire gave me told me she meant every word.

Raven called me at the station early during that first day after the lights appeared, her dry voice echoing through the phone. "Dick." No greeting, just my name. I wonder what's up. Maybe it was a heads up for the demony lust.

"Hey, Rae, how are you feeling?" We do use normal names for when they call me when I'm on duty, hers is just plain old Rae, or Rachel if I'm being formal, which is only when I want to be transported to hell by an inter-dimensional portal.

"Fine, thanks. Saw the news this morning."

Ahh. "Yeah?" I asked, teasing her. "Anything interesting?"

"A nice lightshow."

"Yeah, that was rather interesting."

She huffed. "Spill, Dick."

"You mean she hasn't already rung you with the gossip? Be still my faint heart."

"No teasing."

"I'm at work, Rae."

"I know."

"Which means, as much as I love talking to you, I really don't have time for this."

"You and Star are coming to dinner tonight."

I hesitated. "Ahh. Thanks for the warning?"

I could practically feel her penetrating glare through the phone. "Seven o'clock. Come any later and I'll be the one cooking."

I laughed. "Gotcha. Seeya tonight."

Seven on the dot, Starfire and I were activating the teleporter to connect with Raven and Beast Boy's. Raven greeted us at the other end, accepting a quick hug from both of us.

"Gar'll be home soon," she said as she and Starfire kissed each other's cheeks. "Last minute take. Dick, there's a bottle of champagne in the fridge if you want it, or beer."

"Soda's fine," I said. "I'll get it."

Beast Boy and Raven have a fairly largish two story house. They have a two massive open plan living area downstairs, separated by a kitchen. Each of the living area's is tailored to each of them, one is a bachelor style game room, big flat screen TV, comfy couch, stereo system, while the other is a cosy room for talking and quiet conversation, tastefully decorated with family pictures on the wall. Upstairs is five bedrooms and a bathroom. Or, really, a meditation room for Raven, main bedroom, a gym for Beast Boy (who'd have thought he'd have one of those but he does like to keep in shape), and a couple of guest rooms, because we crash at their place all the time.

They have a mini forest outside their house, there not a section that's not taken up by tall shady trees. Raven says it's because it keeps it secluded and cool and Beast Boy likes to play. And she's really not one for having a flower garden.

In the kitchen, Beast Boy has one of those indoor herb gardens. There's a long bench with six stools around it all of different styles that suit each of our personalities. It was a family event when we brought Sarah's stool, finding the perfect one for her. Funnily enough, when we want to get together, it's usually here because we won't be interrupted by Titan alerts or the younger Titans asking questions, so there's little bits of each of our personalities here too.

I went into the kitchen, turned on the kettle as I walked past it and fetched myself a soda and a glass of mustard for Starfire. I waited until the kettle boiled before I made Raven a tea and carted everything into Raven's living area.

Raven and Starfire were gossiping, as usual, so I placed the tea on the coaster in front of Raven, gave Starfire her drink and sat down beside her, draping my arm along the back of the sofa behind Starfire.

Raven smirked at me and didn't even pause in her conversation as she put her feet up on the sofa beside her and wiggled her toes. With a sigh and a grin, I put my soda down and shifted to her sofa, pulled her feet onto my lap and gave her a foot rub.

"What are you going to do when you really start feeling this pregnancy?" I asked.

"Lock you in the closet so you'll be at my beck and call," she replied. "I'll let you out for dinner and special occasions."

I had to laugh at that. "You could've cleaned them first," I joked. "Instead of giving me stinky feet."

She lifted the foot I wasn't rubbing and stuck it near my face. "Don't complain."

I chuckled, batting her foot back down. "At least its good practice for when Starfire is begot with my child."

And you know, just like that, sometimes your mind makes a choice. The image of Starfire lying on the couch like Raven was with her feet on my lap and her belly all full with baby flashed through my head. And I couldn't unsee it, it was there, burned into my brain and that was it. I glanced over at Starfire and locked eyes with her.

She tilted her head at me and raised an eyebrow.

Raven poked me with her foot again. "Don't stop."

"Sorry," I said and continued on.

Raven rolled her eyes at me.

"Honey, I'm home!" Beast Boy sang and we heard the front door bang.

"In here," she called. "Star and Dick are here."

"Hey," he called. "Dick, wanna beer?"

"No thanks," I called. "I'm being boring."

I heard the fridge open and close before he bounced around the support wall where all the kitchen cupboards hung from. "Hey, what's shakin'?" he asked, giving Raven a quick kiss, then plopped down on the sofa beside Starfire.

"Not much," I replied. "Raven invited us for dinner."

"No shit, really?" Beast Boy said, sarcastically and slouched back on the sofa with his arm up behind Starfire. "I would never have guessed." He nudged Starfire with a knee. "So, making the big plunge and moving to Bludhaven, huh?"

"Yes," Starfire replied. "I do believe it is time."

"Can't imagine it's going to be fun at the Tower with those two newlyweds."

Starfire giggled. "I believe you two were just as bad as Cyborg and Sarah will be."

"Us?" Beast Boy replied, grinning. "No. Never."

"That foot's done, Dick," Raven said and extracted it. I moved my hands to her other foot.

"Aha! I see," Beast Boy said, shaking his head at Raven.

"See what?" Raven asked.

"Why they were invited. It wasn't so we could congratulate them on moving back in together at all. It was because you wanted foot rubs."

"I'm so foiled," she deadpanned. "Woe is me. You know, you could always learn to do this."

"I could," he said and took a swing of his beer. "But then Dick'd have nothing that he was better at than me."

I scoffed at him.

We made small talk for a while, laughing about silly things that were done at the wedding, commenting on Beast Boy's TV show or Raven's work. Eventually Raven sighed and heaved herself to her feet. "I'd best start dinner."

Beast Boy bounced to his feet. "Don't you dare, woman, you stay out of my kitchen." Raven lifted an eyebrow at him as he hurried to the kitchen. "You burn waffles, Rae," he finished cheekily.

She rolled her eyes as we all followed them into the kitchen, sitting down on the stools to watch Beast Boy cook and continue our conversation. It was ritual, Raven always decided when it was time to cook, and Beast Boy always teased her about burning waffles and took over cooking duties. Usually Cyborg or Starfire would help out in the kitchen, chopping things up.

"You need meat today?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"No," she replied. "I had a burger at lunch."

Beast Boy wrinkled his nose playfully at her, then looked at Starfire and me as he pulled a heap of vegetables out of the fridge. "You two fine with veggie? I'm making fajitas."

"Sounds good."

"Hey, Rae, why don't you show Dick and Star the room while I get this started."

I arched an eyebrow at Raven, who shrugged at me and beckoned us to follow. She took us upstairs, to the spare room that was right next to their main bedroom and opened the door.

"Oh. Wow," I said as I walked into the room. Starfire walked in behind me, tears already in her eyes.

"Oh, Raven, it is glorious."

They were transforming it into a nursery. The walls had already been painted a pale green and it looked like Raven was stencilling dinosaurs on the wall. The floor was covered in cloth so no paint drips would get on it. There wasn't any furniture in there, but I did see several boxes stacked in the corner.

"I don't know why he wanted me to show it off already," Raven said from the doorway. "It's not even done."

"He's excited."

"Oh, look at the little dinosaurs," Starfire cooed, getting a closer look. She straightened up and looked at Raven, barely able to contain her excitement. "A boy?"

Raven smiled. "Yup."

Starfire tackle-glomped Raven. "Oh, how wondrous. Are you excited?"

"Barely able to contain my excitement," Raven deadpanned.

Starfire giggled.

Beast Boy thundered up the stairs then, scooping Raven up from behind and dragging her into the room to spin her around. "Isn't it great," he said, excited. "Rae's been working so hard on the room. We've already got the cradle and change table and these cute little clothes and Rita's going to send me some of my old toys—"

Raven did the only thing that could quieten his hyperactivity. She kissed him, right in front of us. Something she rarely does because she's not one for showing affection, when she's of her right mind of course. Beast Boy clutched at Raven, pulling her flush against him. Starfire and I shared a quiet smile before we crept from the room to leave them alone. We went back down to the kitchen and I sat on the stool while Starfire chopped up the vegetables Beast Boy had left out.

"Next few months is going to be pretty interesting," I said.

Starfire nodded. "I am looking forward to them."

"Me too. What'd you end up doing today?"

She smiled. "Packing. I do believe you want me moved in as soon as possible, do you not?"

"The sooner, the better."

Starfire put her knife down, moved away from the food and leant on the bench toward me, her elbows pushing her breasts together. The way her shirt fell gave me a lovely view right down her shirt. "You do realise you will have to make some room in the bathroom for me?"

"And get rid of all my hair care products?" I teased. "Never! It takes a lot of work to get my hair to look this good. Next you'll be asking for wardrobe space."

She pouted at me. "I have more hair than you. Perhaps, if you will not share, I should do the cutting?"

"Nope," I replied. "I love your hair."

She pulled back, lifting her arms behind her head and tucking her hair up at the same time. "You do not think I will look as good with the pixie cut?" she asked coyly and battered her eyelids at me.

I stood and walked around until I was between her and the bench, then leant on it. Placing my hands on the small of her back, I pulled her to me until our hips connected and she was pressed against my chest. "You'd look beautiful no matter what you did."

She dropped her hair and fisted my shirt instead. "Yes, but think of how good I would look in the bikini if I was not hiding behind masses of hair."

"Oh, I agree," I said, digging my hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "But I'm picturing you, naked mind you, sprawled on the bed with your hair flowing across my pillow like silk. There's nothing better than that image."

"Is it good enough to allow me some space in the bathroom?" she breathed against my lips.

I pretended to consider, teasing her back just as much as I bumped my nose against hers. "I'll have to think about it."

She giggled.

"No sex in my kitchen," Beast Boy said.

"Can I borrow your spare room then?" I quipped, only to be smacked by Raven. "Aww, c'mon," I complained as Starfire pulled away. "You got to make out with Raven."

"My house, my rules," Beast Boy replied, grinning at me.

"You borrowed my spare room," I replied, teasing. "You owe me a new bed too, you broke the headboard."

"And shredded the curtains," Starfire included, while Raven blushed and Beast Boy looked nervous.

"And I don't want to even mention the handprints on the ceiling."

"What can I say?" Beast Boy asked. "I'm just that good." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Now, let's get cooking."

We shared a nice dinner with friends, then Beast Boy and I played games while the girls did the dishes. Of course, they tried to sabotage us at the worst possible moments, yelling mean things and throw wet dish clothes at us. Then we all shared coffees and mints before Raven decided to turn in, claiming fatigue.

Since she did actually look decidedly tired and not just telling us we'd overstayed our welcome, Starfire and I went home. To our apartment.

I was never going to get over how good that sounded. Finally, it was our apartment, not just mine.

Starfire was smiling to herself as she went over to the stereo and put on some music while I went to the bathroom then checked with Gretchen for alerts to see if anything needed to be dealt with before we hit the hay. I was skimming the messages when Starfire tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to dance?"

I smiled, hitting the button to hide my Gretchen console and turned to her. "Sure."

This is what I missed when we lived apart, the impromptu stuff. Dancing. Watching TV. Having a bath together. A pillow fight. All the little things you do with your partner, the day to day living things. Brushing teeth together in the bathroom first thing in the morning. Watching her brush her hair. Making breakfast and sharing it with her. Having Silkie stretch and yawn on the sofa as he watched us through sleepy eyes before he relocated to the other side of the sofa.

The simple things.

Cheeks pressed together, palms joined, finger curled. We cuddled as we moved in time with the music. Starfire was floating, I had to look up at her but that was okay, I was normally looking up at her anyway. She sighed and rubbed her cheek against me and I could see her eyes were closed. Mine were at half mast, watching her.

She's so beautiful. No matter what she does, she just shined. She sparkled. She's so happy and adorable all the time and I loved her so much. I couldn't imagine life without her.

"You know," I murmured. "I had another image of you today."

Green on green eyes peeked open briefly. "A different one than me being naked on your bed with my hair on the pillow?"

I chuckled. "Yes. A different one."

"Are you going to share?"

I moved my head back until I could look at her. "You and me, sitting on the couch with your feet up on my lap and your belly full of my baby."

Starfire's breath hitched, then she developed this tiny, adorable smile. "Oh."

"I can't picture you in a wedding dress. I can't see that at all, but the one with you pregnant, it's so very clear."

"It is a nice image."

I pressed on. "There's another one that I want to tell you about. Ever since I was very small, I've always had this image in my mind. It was never a very clear plan, not like coming to Bludhaven. I'm old, sitting in a red leather armchair. My knees are riddled with arthritis, because, let's face it, I can't live how I live right now and not pay for it when I'm old." Starfire giggled at that. "It's Christmas and I can smell sugar cookies baking. There's a massive Christmas tree and underneath it, there's not an inch that's not covered with a present. I can hear children laughing and it's my grandkids. I can never tell how many, I just know that I have them. Hopefully lots. Then my wife comes in and offers me some cookies, fresh from the oven."

The adorable smile wobbled, and she frowned a little.

"I could never see who she was. When I first had this image, she was blurry, half formed. Over the years that changed. I saw Selina once. I've seen Babs there. I've seen Raven there too. But mostly she's been you. Only now, the image keeps shifting. Either it's you and there's a ring on your finger and the house is empty, or the house is filled with the noise of children and there's no ring. Or she's not you. And I don't know about you, but that particular image is too hard to think about."

Starfire looked confused. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't want to think. I don't want to overanalyse and let my brain dwell, I'll just talk my way out of it I'm sure. I want to listen to my heart for once. And I wanted to wait until we'd lived together for a while but, with all the talking we've been doing lately and everything that's happened, I think I need to."

"Dick?"

"Star, I love you. I don't want to be without you. I want you in my life, in my home, in my bed. I want you beside me. For good. For the rest of my life. You and me against the world." I took a step back and dropped to a knee, taking her hand.

She took a step backward, but she let me keep her hand. "Dick—"

"Star, let me finish."

There were tears in her eyes and they weren't the happy ones.

I smiled at her. "I know we can't marry. I get that. I accept that. I want that image of you pregnant one day so much more than I want the wedding dress. I really don't think there's ever going to be a point in your life where you're comfortable enough to marry me."

Starfire swallowed as she looked at me.

"So… I'm going for the next best thing. I've had this a while," I said, reaching into my pocket, drawing out the little pouch and fumbling for what was inside. "Well… forever actually. It's my mother's wedding ring. Her family didn't believe in engagement rings, I think Dad actually paid a bride price…" I was rambling. "Um… I'll tell you that another time. Anyway. This was hers," I said. It was palladium, inlaid with two rows of diamonds that twisted around each other, like two ropes entwined, all the way around the ring. Elegant and simple at the same time. "I have Dad's; it's the same design, only without the diamonds."

She was so pale. So scared. I could see that now. I held the ring up to her.

"I thought, instead of a wedding ring, we could use it as a promise ring. If you wear this around your neck, if you keep it close to your heart, it could be like we were married, even if it's only in our hearts. Starfire, I promise to love you, always. I want you to be mine, forever, just as we are right now. Will you be my unmarried wife for the rest of our lives?"

Her jaw dropped. She swayed.

"Star?" I asked, concerned.

"Oh, Dick," she sighed in a dreamy, heartfelt way. "Of course I will be your unmarried wife."

Relieved and extremely happy, I grinned. She stooped down, wrapped her arms around me and practically tackled me to the floor, fusing our mouths. My hand against her back, the other clutching my mother's ring tightly, I let her have her way with me for a minute before I chuckled. "You're supposed to take the ring."

She sat back, sitting on my stomach and curling her hair behind her ear as she studied the ring. She reached for it, then stopped to look me in the eye. "You are certain?" she asked, concerned. "I know how much marriage means to you."

"You mean more."

"But—"

"As long as we're together, we'll be okay. Nothing else matters. We've got loads of time to sort things out, marriage, children. It'll happen if it happens. Until then, this—" I indicated the ring, "—will be a sign that we belong together."

She took it then, and I watched her run her fingers over the surface. "It is most beautiful," she murmured. "I shall acquire a chain."

I grinned and pushed up my hips a bit so I could reach into my other pocket to pull out the palladium chain I'd brought for her. "I gotcha covered." I shifted her so she sat a little lower and I could sit up and took the ring from her, threading it through the chain before I lifted it toward her neck.

Starfire helped by bending forward slightly and lifting her masses of hair away so I could close the clasp. When the ring was resting against her chest, I gave a sigh and placed my fingertips on it. "It looks good there. We can have some sort of promise ceremony if you want. Nothing legal, just so our friends know our commitment to each other."

"That would be nice," she said, cradling the ring in the palm of her hand. She looked up at me. "Where is yours?"

I chuckled and dug my thumb underneath the neck of my sweater, drawing out the matching chain and ring. "Here."

She touched her fingertips to the ring on my chest and then lifted an eyebrow at me. "Sure of yourself, are you not?"

"Yes," I said and gave her a boyish smile. She shook her head at me, pushed my chest so I was lying down again and settled over me.

Something incredibly enthralling seeing her naked and wearing only the chain and my ring. We loved right there on the floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_Yes. Dick is being impulsive. It may or may not bite him in the ass._

_Promise rings are just that, a promise to remain together. They're pretty much what engagement rings evolved into. I have one, I wear it on my right hand, my husband gave it to me when we left high school (yes, hubby and I were high school sweethearts). Star of Airdire uses one in Double Take. They're romantic. _

_Bride price. It's a gypsy thing (and a lot of other cultures), instead of giving a gift to the woman, like an engagement ring, the prospective hubby will gift her family. He basically pays the family for the privilege to marry their daughter. Father and future-husband in law haggle over price. For gypsies it's usually cattle or sheep or horses or cloth or something like that. Some cultures will use incense and gold, others jewellery. _

_Also, stole a line from Stranded. Did you see?  
><em>

_Now. Where's mah hammer?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

No one at work asked me what I thought about the strange circular lights in the sky that appeared night after night, so I just worked in silence. They probably wouldn't have cared for my opinion much anyway, the alien abduction and nuclear reactors gone wrong stories were just too much fun to listen too. Gossip, always such fun. I was taking notes to tell Beast Boy later. He'd love some of the theories being considered.

The lights continued all week. Starfire had done them a couple of nights in a row, making sure everyone saw them and the rumours continued. It was actually quite amusing. Why couldn't people just connect the dots and assume it was Starfire, I didn't know.

During the day while I worked, Starfire was moving her things across to my— our apartment and squared things up with her job. I was actually quite surprised at how quick she finished up, I had thought she'd need to give more notice but perhaps being a superhero on the side gave her a little leeway. Or, she'd been planning this for a while. Still, we had two weeks holiday to look forward to as well.

We decided not to tell anyone of our non-marriage commitment, not just yet. We even thought we might like to just surprise them with a ceremony or something like that to avoid the questions. I liked the feel of my dad's ring against my chest and I noticed that Starfire would often place her fingers where the ring was under her shirt or uniform and smile.

I was aware of her the moment she walked in, mainly because Can wasn't supposed to be back yet, she still had a couple of days holiday. I sat back in my chair to watch her waltz toward our desks. "I thought you were on holiday."

"Shut it, Grayson," she said, smiling. She pushed some of the papers I was working on away from the edge of my desk and sat on it. "Jake broke his leg waterskiing and I refuse to cater to his every whim, so I'm back early. Did ya miss me?"

"Didn't even notice you were gone," I teased.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Oh, I feel so loved. Anything new? Beside the whole fireshow that's been happening all week?"

I shrugged. "Not much."

"Been listening to all the rumours," she said with a smile and a shake of her head. "Really? Green Lanterns? With Nightwing here? Any idiot with half a brain could see Starfire's finally decided to join him. And they call themselves detectives."

I smothered a grin. "Yeah, but listening to them make idiots of themselves is fun."

"True. You know, I'd really love to be able to snoop on them, I wonder why she's stayed away so long?"

"Don't know that it's any of our business."

She grinned. "Soooo, how was the wedding?"

I grinned, I couldn't help it. "It went well, the bride didn't run away, the groom didn't faint and I got to see a whole bunch of old friends. Good night."

Can narrowed her eyes at me. "You got laid."

I blinked. "Don't you normally get laid at weddings?"

"No, you've got that cat who drunk the cream look. Was Kory there?"

Shit. Stop being so fucking readable, Dick. "Um… yeah, she was there."

Can waggled her eyebrows at me. "So, you two reconnect?"

"Nothing to tell," I evaded. "But there is a lot to tell about your holiday. How'd Jake break his leg?"

Can laughed, then covered her mouth. "Oh, I shouldn't laugh, but it was _the_ funniest thing." She gestured to Hackle and Rogers, beckoning them over too. They'd obviously been listening as they came straight away.

For the next few minutes, Can regaled us with stories of her holiday. We all had a good laugh over poor Jake and his comedy of errors that landed him with a broken leg. A broken boat, a broken cord, unexpected rocks and broken leg. Poor guy. Really.

It came as a surprise to all of us when the Captain shot out of his office, straightening his tie and looking incredibly nervous. "Look alive, people!"

Can raised an eyebrow, I frowned and Hackle and Rogers just hovered uncertain. Gingers and her group of detectives looked up from where they'd been discussing a case. Work stopped, rather than people going into a flurry. The Captain never tells us to look alive, ever. We've been yelled at, talked at, told to stop lollygagging and get results, but look alive? That was new.

"Do I look okay?" Captain Burke asked, fussing with his clothes. He must have smoothed out imaginary wrinkles on his jacket several times, before he readjusted his collar.

"You look fine," Can said, bemused. "What's going on?"

By his demeanour and the way his eyes kept darting to the elevator anxiously, someone was coming he wanted to impress. I cocked my head curiously, leaning around Can to look at the elevator. I hadn't seen any reports of anyone special coming to visit. Really, there was no one in town that could draw this sort of frenzy from the Captain, at least to my knowledge. Not even the Mayor or the Police Chief warranted the way the Captain was preening, and they had visited before.

"Grayson!" Captain Burke snapped. "On your feet, man! If you're going to gawk, at least do it with respect."

I looked at Can, who just shrugged and hopped off my desk. I stood, moved around behind my chair so I could push it against the desk. My back was to the elevator, but at least the chair was out of the way. There was a ding and I heard a sharp intake of breath from someone, Hackle probably.

"Holy… wow…" Can breathed.

I turned and my jaw dropped.

Starfire was being escorted by one of the uniformed policeman from the front desk. The poor man looked a little in awe of her. Hell, judging by the faces around me, they were all a little awed.

Me, I was confused, and a little bit angry. We hadn't discussed this at all. What the hell was she doing here?

She was smiling at the policeman in a tender, tolerant sort of way, she did have a lot admirers to endure. Dressed in plain clothes, jeans and a blue shirt, she held a stack of papers in her hands.

Captain Burke strode forward, intercepting her before she could turn the corner and face the department. He bowed slightly from the waist as he reached her. "Miss Starfire, it is a pleasure."

Starfire tilted her head and smiled as he took her hand. "Captain Burke? Greetings. It is nice to put a face to the name. I hope I have not interrupted anything. Since I was in the area, Miles suggested I introduce myself to where I was to be assigned."

My eyes widened. Assigned? Miles was her boss in Jump but Starfire normally worked for the courts as an interpreter, she rarely did police interpretation, trying to stay separate. But perhaps she couldn't qualm about where she was assigned at such short notice. Come to think of it, did I even tell her which station I worked at? We didn't usually talk about my work much, beyond my co-workers.

"I didn't know she worked in the force," Can murmured.

"She's an interpreter," Rogers mumbled.

Behind me, Hackle whispered, "Man, she's so damn hot. Fucking wow. I want me some superhero lovin'. Rogers, bets on how long it'll take to bag her."

I resisted the urge to scowl at him. He'd just lost a fair chunk of my respect just then.

Captain Burke shook his head. "You're not interrupting anything. Miles and I go way back. College buddies. When he told me you were had requested a transfer to Bludhaven, I jumped on the commission to snatch you up, assuming you'll accept the assignment. Now, I know you don't often work with the police force, but I'm hoping you'll make an exception. We'd be so honoured to have you with us."

"I thank you," Starfire said and extracted her hand as politely as she could. Her eyes were slipping around the room, noticing with resign the awed look on most people face. "There are several of the regulations we would be required to follow. I will not interfere with civilian law enforcement unless it is the emergency and I may be required to leave without notice—" Her eyes landed on me and I saw the 'oh-shit' moment on her face. I softened my expression, deliberately. She recovered, seeing that she did know me in civilian clothes, a reaction would be acceptable. "Dick?"

I grinned sheepishly and gave her a little wave. "Hey, Star."

Oh, the look of astonishment on the faces of my co-workers. A superhero knew me, was on first name basis with me. Their surprise increased when Starfire tackle-glomped me. "Dick," she cried happily, her arms around my neck, squeezing tightly.

"Ahh, can't breathe," I squeaked, patting her on the back.

"Oh, my apologies," she said, drawing away although she left a hand on my chest. "Oh, I did not know you were in this station or I would have called first." Her eyes begged me to understand. Seemed the fates were working against us.

"It's cool," I said, smiling. "It's great to see you."

"You as well." She flushed, dropped her eyes and stepped away completely, her hand dropping so she could clasp her hands in front of her. "My apologies, that was not professional. Perhaps we should have the lunch to do the catching up, yes?"

I nodded. "Sounds good. I'll call you."

Captain Burke was looking at me sceptically, but I could see there was a hint of scheming. I hope he wasn't planning on using me to get Starfire to stay. Can was staring at me opened mouthed. Hackle looked jealous and Rogers looked like he wanted to grill me for information. Starfire fan boy, by the looks.

"You two know each other?" Captain Burke asked.

"Yeah. Old friends," I said.

"I see," Captain Burke said. "Well, Miss Starfire, shall we step into my office to talk?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course." She gave me a half hopeful, lingering look before she followed the Captain and I was pounced on by my co-workers.

"How do you know her?" Hackle asked.

"Spill!" Can demanded.

I was unnerved, but I played it cool. "What?"

"How do you know her?" Can said, repeating Hackle's demand.

"Wayne Enterprises gives a lot of funding to many ventures," I explained. "Superheros included. We met though my father while she was in Gotham. I offered to show her around Gotham and we became friends. Been years since I've seen her though."

"Have you ever done it with her?" Hackle asked.

I gave him a disdainful look. "Dude, seriously? She'd snap me like a twig if I put the moves on her. Nothing but friendship. She's Nightwing's." Hit on her and I'll break your face.

"So, you know Nightwing too?" Rogers asked.

"Not really, but I've met him. He looks at me with a certain sense of dislike and I think that's 'cause I can take her out while he can't easily. He's pretty protective of her."

"Hey, do you think the light was her?" Gingers asked.

Can rolled her eyes. "Of course it was."

The questions kept coming, round and round, each of them demanding answers and I replied as vaguely as I could. It's not often that people actually get face to face time with superheroes, even ones as nice as Starfire. They didn't realise she'd be best friends with almost all of them by the time her first week here was done.

If she decided to work here.

I knew the force needed translators, they've been advertising it frantically for ages, the two, overworked ones who worked in this building were overrun for demands on their time. We'd have to book them ages in advance if they were required, and then they only spoke certain languages too. Bludhaven was multilingual, there were many cultures here. Starfire was needed.

I just didn't know if we should be working together. I mean, sure, she'd have a desk downstairs, it's not like we'd run into each other a lot at work. And I could take her out for lunch occasionally I suppose. I was just worried about over exposure. Going from not living together for over a year, barely seeing each other, to living, patrolling _and_ working together.

It was up to Starfire though. I couldn't interfere with her career. Wouldn't. She was so proud of herself for getting herself through College on a scholarship which wasn't a Wayne one, she'd gotten it off her own merits too, with only emotional support from me. She'd gotten her own jobs, made her own choices. I had to let her do it.

Except, that I was fairly certain she had been excited about working here right up until she saw me. Even now, as I watched out of the corner of my eye through the slatted blinds of the Captain's office, she seemed to be less enthusiastic about it.

The Captain poked his head out of his office. "Grayson."

I lifted an eyebrow and disengaged from the cluster of co-workers trying to get information out of me. "Yes, sir?"

"Since you two are friends, perhaps you'd like to show Miss Starfire around," Captain Burke asked, that scheming gleam back in his eye again. Yup. He was hoping I'd convince Starfire to stay.

Starfire looked hesitant. "Oh."

"Sure," I said. "I'd be delighted too."

"I'll be in my office if you have any questions," Captain Burke said to Starfire, gave me a meaningful stare, then returned to his desk.

Aware that everyone had their eyes on us, I just smiled. "This is where all the detectives work," I said in a clear voice, then turned my back on my co-workers eagerly waiting for introductions. "Interrogation rooms are this way; you'll need to know those for sure." I held out my hand in the direction of the rooms, aware that they were probably pretty empty at the moment. We'd circle back to introducing her to everyone. I just wanted a quiet word first.

Starfire took the hint and we walked in the direction of the interrogation rooms, much to Can's audible disappointed.

"I did not realise," Starfire whispered the moment we were vaguely hidden from sight. "My sincere apologies—"

"I understand. It's okay."

"I will not accept."

"Star, you do whatever it is you want to do," I replied. "I'm not angry. I don't have to keep this part of my life separate. We probably wouldn't even cross paths very often. I'm okay with you working here, if that's what you want. We are rather short staffed."

"So the Captain has made a point of mentioning. Multiple times."

"We can talk about it more in-depth later, if you want, ears have walls," I murmured.

"Oh, of course."

"Oh, and don't have them call you Kory," I said, rather sheepishly.

Starfire lifted an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Can can be persistent," I muttered.

"Very well." Starfire clasped her hands behind her back. "Interrogation rooms?" she asked.

I smiled and showed her to them. She made all the right sounds, asked the right questions, absently noting the stalkers we had spying on her every move. We made sure to keep the correct distance apart, keep our faces even and our tones of voice just at the right pitch for friendship. We'd had years to perfect this performance. The hands behind her back helped her get in the mindset for it, like having mine in my pockets.

Can was particularly interested in meeting Starfire. She pushed herself to the front of the group and stuck out her hand expectantly. "Senior Detective Candice Apple," she said. "But you can call me Can. Pleased to meet you."

"Starfire," Starfire replied, shaking Can's hand.

"Can's my training officer," I told Starfire quietly and she nodded, making the connections from what I told her about where I work.

"Not much I have to train that one," Can said.

"Detective Dean Rogers," Rogers said, stepping forward eagerly.

"Detective Nathaniel Hackle." Hackle actually tried to kiss her hand, but Starfire extracted it before he could.

Gingers and her team introduced themselves as did the other detectives and their groups. Taylor stuttered so much and Starfire's understanding smile made it so much worse, that he nearly threw up on her. They bombarded her with questions, some of them she answered, most of them she didn't have time to as someone else jumped in with a question.

It was Can who asked, "So, you're an interpreter?"

Starfire nodded. "I am fluent in a large variety of Earthen languages and dialects and at least twenty standard written forms."

"Earthen languages?" Can asked, curiously. "How many languages do you know all together?"

"Several thousand. I am constantly upgrading it."

"How the hell did you find the time to learn that many languages?" Hackle asked.

"It is a Tamaranian trait," Starfire explained. "We are able to learn any spoken language instantaneously." I could tell she was getting uncomfortable, she was deliberately avoiding how she learnt her languages, because from previous experience the offers to teach her languages would start to come in.

"Perhaps we should continue our tour?" I suggested, taking her elbow to help extract her.

She breathed a puff of relief as we headed toward the evidence locker.

"Really, it's only because I know you, they think you're free to question."

Starfire curled her hair around her ear. "Apparently." She flicked her eyes back to the desks. "I am not interrupting your work, am I?"

I grinned. "Nope—"

My words were cut off by a whooshing sound, a low heart throbbing thunder. The floor rumbled beneath our feet rumbled and it was difficult to stay upright. The light fixtures above our heads shook and swung. Chairs wheeled themselves, a jar of pencils fell over, scattering its contents on the desk.

Earthquake? As I flicked my eyes to Starfire, I caught a glimpse of something large and fiery through the windows before they imploded, sending a shower of glass and a searing of heat inward. Screams, shattering glass, people flung themselves to the floor. Training kicked in as Starfire and I forced ourselves flat on the floor, our hands covering our heads. There was little we could do but wait out whatever was happening.

There was a horrifying crash, the whole building jolted, as though something really large had hit the ground, or exploded near us. Car bomb? Normal bomb? Superman in some sort of hand to hand combat fight? Asteroid? As a piece of plastering fell from the roof, smashing against the floor a few feet away from us, Starfire shifted so she was protecting me, her chest over my head and shoulders. I didn't mind, she was doing what she was supposed to do and she was more resilient than I was.

I glanced at the windows, there was a curl of flame outside in the street, smoke billowing, car alarms going off, people shrieking. The shuddering stopped and slowly Starfire uncurled from her protective cocoon around me. I pushed myself to a seating position, glancing around all at the other people. It wouldn't do to leap to my feet to investigate like all my instincts were screaming. I turned to Starfire to check she was okay.

Then something else happened. A bright flare of light accompanied by a… something…. I can only describe it as like a sonic boom, only it was felt rather than heard. I could tell there was a sound, the floor was vibrating, the remaining windows shattered and fell to the ground, and my heart was doing a funny shuttering. Like it was out of my hearing range.

It wasn't outside Starfire's. She shrieked, clapping her hands over her ears. She folded backward, her shoulders hitting the ground. Her feet scrambled on the floor for purchase as her backbone curved. Her voice raised pitch until it was a piercing screech which continued to shrill.

"Star? Star!" I called, scrambling over to her. I put my hands over hers on her ears and pressed down hard, hoping to muffle the sound so it wasn't hurting so much.

Starfire's eyes were rolling upward, there was blood coming out of her nose. Not knowing quite else what to do, I shifted again, kneeling above her head and put both my thighs against her ears, hoping that'd block the sound more. It helped, her rolling eyes fixed on mine. Her back didn't quite arch so much.

But it didn't hide the expression on her face. It was panicked. Stricken. She knew what was happening, I could tell by the look in her eyes and she was terrified. I've never seen her that afraid before and it scared me.

People were staring at us, people were looking through the broken windows in fear. I saw Can drop to her knees beside me, her hands ineffectually patting at Starfire's shoulder. It was obvious by her pained expression, Can could feel the sound as well.

The pressure in my chest disappeared abruptly and Starfire slumped. She rolled onto her side and curled up into a ball, her head on my lap.

"_Mighty X'hal_," she whispered in Tamaranian. "_Spare us, deliver us from these monstrosities_."

"What?" I asked, my voice rising in a panic. "What is it?"

"Ortacarrean," Starfire said, shaking. "_The devourers_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

_The Ortacarreans are mine. _

_Not the hammer you were expecting, but a hammer nonetheless. You'll just have to wait and see what I pound. _

_Now, for something completely different! I usually don't do this on principal, but this… wow…_

_.Faith-o-saurus. has written a marvellous ansgty story called 'Ruthless' that I really feel puts my angst to shame. I am super excited every time she posts a chapter. Everyone's wonderfully in character and it's a real delight to read, not to mention ansgty-tortured-Robin-so-delicious-nomnom. So, if you want some good angst, awesome plot, good old fashioned mystery and a rocking M scene, please go and have a look. You won't be disappointed._

_Also, while I'm 'plugging', Star of Airdire as 'Another Man's Treasure' out, sequel to 'One Man's Junk'. Again… GOGOGOGOGOGONOW. Soooo funny._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. **

"What?" Can asked, startled. "What's she saying?"

"Star?" I asked, prodding her. "Starfire?"

Whatever misery she was wallowing in was not good. I needed to get to the window to see what was going on but Starfire's fear was contagious. It sent a hard stone to my stomach.

Someone at the window shrieked and I flicked my head up to see Gingers screaming, "It's the blob! It's eating everything!"

I frowned. The blob? That was a very old movie about a gelatinous creature from outer space. Glancing down at Starfire, I could tell she wasn't going to move any time soon. I lifted her head off my lap, placing it gently on the floor. "I'll be right back."

Starfire's only response was to curl up tighter.

I could hear Can right behind me as we ran for the window, shoving our way through the crowd of people gawking.

The street below was gone. A massive crater filled the space now, the buildings beside it splattered with singe marks. Blackened cars smouldered around it; windows were shattered along every building. I could see people fleeing, screaming, pulling injured people away. Uniformed police were already filing out of the station below us and I could hear sirens in the distance.

There was a space ship inside the crater, but nothing I recognised and I was versed in a lot of extra terrestrial space craft. Black, cylindrical, seamless except for a single open door. There were no recognisable markings, I wondered how it managed to get through the intergalactic monitoring grid without setting off any alarms. Or maybe it hadn't and the Justice League would be descending on Bludhaven soon.

Or maybe they wouldn't because it's considered my town. I subtly checked my other phone, the communicator in disguise, one of them would have beeped me to see if I needed assistance. Nothing. No signal either.

There was this… blob… in front of the space ship, oozing up the side of the crater. It was completely see through, it was like looking through something gelatinous with only the barest hint of blue. A tentacle separated from the body, reached out and plucked a burnt car, dragging it back until the blob encompassed it. As I watched in horror, the car dissolved and the blob creature grew in size.

More tentacles appeared, snatching up inanimate objects, pulling in cars, trashcans, traffic lights, an over turned truck. It was even dissolving the road beneath it, ripping up chunks of asphalt to devour.

"Okay. Devourer," I muttered and scratched my head. What the hell could defeat something like that?

"What?" Can asked.

"We need to get people away from that thing," I said.

"Everyone out of the building!" Captain Burke yelled from across the room. "Onto the street! Help out the uniformed! Stay in pairs! We need to evacuate."

Can cuffed my shoulder. "Grab your gun," she said as she hurried for her desk to retrieve her weapon. I didn't know what good that would do, but I grabbed mine on the way back to Starfire.

She was curled up so tightly, her hands clasped over her head, her knees tucked up almost against her face. Blood from her nose had smeared along her cheek, it looked like she'd wiped it. From the look on her face, she was in a great deal of pain.

I crouched by her side and put my hand on her shoulder. "Star? Starfire? Can you hear me?"

She nodded.

"We need to move."

"You cannot defeat them."

"At the moment, I'm just trying to get out its way, its devouring cars and trucks. The road. Buildings."

Starfire flicked her eyes to me. "Cars? Not people?"

"It eats people?" Can gasped.

I frowned. "Maybe it hasn't caught any yet. We'd better get out there."

"Are there people around?" Starfire asked.

I nodded.

Starfire's brow furrowed. "Ortacarreans would not eat inorganic over organic if it was available." She placed a hand to the ground and pushed, trying to stand. She failed.

"Easy," I said and pulled her arm over my neck so I could help her up. "What'd it hit you with?"

"High pitched frequency weapon designed to incapacitate Tamaranians," she muttered. "Had I been exposed to it's full strength, I would be unconcious. There will be only one such blast."

Mental note, get that frequency. Might be useful one day. Also, find a way to stop it affecting Starfire.

Starfire sighed. "We are its favourite delicacy."

"Oh. Shit."

She nodded. "Yes. The 'shit'." She leant on me heavily and I swung an arm around her waist to help support her. We staggered toward the stairs. "I have not heard of an attack for years and now one here? We are light years away from their home world. How many are there?"

"Just… one by the looks."

Starfire stopped short. "One?" she asked disbelievingly. Her voice rose pitch again. "_One_?"

I tugged her walking again. "Starfire, we need to get you out of here."

"We need to get everyone out of here," Can muttered. People were pushing past us on the rush for the stairs, bumping and shoving. There was a screech behind us and a tearing sound and we jerked around to see a section of wall torn away by one of the clear tentacles. Another one wormed through the gap, feeling its way around. I had the distinct impression it was looking for something. Like Starfire.

I dipped, tilting Starfire and shoving my arm behind her knees at the same time so I could scoop her up. "Can, c'mon."

We shoved into the stairwell, forced our way into the river of people hurrying downward as they tried to escape. Can's hand was on my shoulder so we wouldn't separate. We were swamped, dragged along with people trying to escape until we reached the bottom floor. The crowd separated from there, the non combat trained staff heading out the back, while the combat trained ones heading for the armoury.

As we exited the stairwell, there was a crash against the far wall of the building. Four tentacles impaled in the wall, dragging the brickwork away, before more slithered into the building, searching and seeking, touching everything. Through the broken wall, I could see officers firing on the blob, their guns doing absolutely nothing to it.

The tentacles seemed to sniff the air, or take stock or even see, I had no idea, but suddenly they were hurtling toward us. I shot a startled glance at Can. "Run!" I shouted as I spun on my heel. Behind us, the tentacles were slamming against things, a desk, a chair, the floor, the wooden door I just passed as it tried to catch us. I had to duck and weave too, one of the slimy things brushed my leg but it didn't manage to catch us.

We charged out the back door, slamming it shut behind us. There was a lot of staff milling out the back, confused and scared. I carried Starfire, with Can right behind me to the corner of the building so I could peek around.

The blob thing was still sending tentacles into the building, completely ignoring the cops firing at it.

"We're going to need bigger guns," I muttered.

"Dick, you cannot stop it," Starfire murmured, her arms roped around my neck. "It can smell me. I would be intoxicating for it."

My hands tightened on her. "I'm not letting it anywhere near you. Can you kill it?"

"Yes. Of course. But they are sentient," she whispered.

"All right, what can capture it?"

"I can. Since there is only one."

"And I'm not letting you near it. Call for backup." Since I couldn't do it, not without giving myself away.

She kissed my cheek. "I love you," she whispered just for my ears only.

"No—" I began but words fell short of actually affecting what Starfire was going to do. She's so altruistic when she wants to be. There was a brilliant flare of light and heat in my arms as Starfire gave away her position, before she broke my hold and shot around the corner.

The blob reacted, all the tentacles that had been oozing inside the building looking for her were retracted.

"This encounter now under Titan jurisdiction," Starfire bellowed to the police officers below her as she rose into the air, dodging tentacles. "Cease all hostilities and depart the area!"

My eyes landed on a long piece of discarded metal lying on the ground by some trash cans. Good length, it'd do. I didn't have access to my staff or sticks right now, that could offer some protection from the tentacles. "Can, you should help with the evacuation."

Can grabbed my shoulder. "What the hell do you think you're going to do, rookie?" she snapped.

"Nightwing'll have my head if I don't watch over her 'til he gets here."

"She's a fucking hero, Dick," Can snapped, really angry now. "This is her _job_!"

"It's ours too," I snapped, shrugging free of her. I snatched up the metal pole I'd spotted, judging its balance. "I can make a difference," I finished as I charged around the corner.

"We catch criminals!" she yelled after me. "Not superpowered blobs! You're going to get yourself killed!"

Hoping she wouldn't report me for this, I raced out into the destroyed street. I made sure my badge was visible on my belt, it wouldn't do to have then uniformed ones try to move me on too, but there didn't seem to be many around anymore. People did tend to make themselves scarce in situations like this, especially when Titan protocol had been called. I wished I had my uniform so I could really help but I just had to settle for the indirect approach.

Starfire was dodging the many tentacle blob now, which seemed to be almost anxiously trying to catch her. She dipped and soared through the air, teasing it with starbolts scorching the ground around it. She was trying to coax it somewhere, I wondered what its weakness was. Electricity? Water? There was a power cable at the end of the street, the ocean was that way too. I watched as it oozed toward her, leaving a trail of half eaten asphalt in its wake. Maybe it was sluglike and it was salt that was its weakness. Damn her, I could've helped if she'd just told me.

I glanced over at the space ship it had come in, the blog was almost twice the size of the ship now, and increasing in girth. As I looked over, I thought I saw a small head peek over the edge of the crater.

A child? Why as a child down in there? Where were the parents?

Glancing back at Starfire and the blob, I decided that I'd probably be of more use if I just stayed out of the way and got people clear. Can't be centre of attention all the time, she was better suited to this, she'd obviously faced them before. Besides, I was pretty sure my little metal stick wouldn't stand a chance if it turned on me and I couldn't exactly kick it to bits, could I?

So, let's get that child out of there.

I ran toward the crater, dodging bits of broken cars and slime that the blob seemed to have left. The little head poked up, a shock of brilliant red hair in pigtails, before those oh so familiar and yet alien green eyes flicked to me and the child eeped.

As I reached the edge of the crater, she slid down the edge of the crater and darted into the ship.

She was Tamaranian. I was sure of it. Only… there was something slightly off. Her skin, it wasn't bronze like Starfire's it was more… bluish. Her eyes weren't green-green, they were sort of an aquamarine colour, heading more toward the blue side than green. She was wearing some sort of white bodysuit.

"_Greetings_?" I called in Tamaranian, hoping to lure her out. They have no word for 'hello' and I felt really odd just calling out 'greetings', but I called it out again as I slid down the side of the crater. "_Greetings? My name is Dick. Are you hurt?"_

This little head poked out of the blackness inside the spaceship. "_You speak Tamaranian?_"

"_I do_," I replied, shifting just a little bit closer before I crouched down to appear less frightening. "_I am not very good at it. You will need to speak slowly_." Another interesting thing about Tamaranian language is they don't have contractions, it's all very formal, probably why Starfire had problems with English.

The girl nodded. Her hands curled around the doorway, her chest pressed against the frame, like she could dart back inside it at any moment.

"_What is your name_?"

"_Junip_."

"_Well, Junip, do you want to come out of there?"_

She shook her head. "_Uncle Ork Ork will be mad."_

Uncle Ork Ork? This was just getting weird. I shifted, pointing down the street. "_That is your uncle_?"

Junip nodded and cringed, hiding behind the frame again so all I could see was a little of her head, a red pigtail and a single blue-green eye. _"He will be mad. I was not supposed to come."_

"_Why did you?"_

"_Because I wanted to meet her," _Junip said timidly_. "I have never had an aunt before."_

I frowned, completely confused. _"Who is your aunt?"_

It seemed the girl was too scared. She disappeared inside the ship again, but I sensed she hadn't gone far. It was very black inside the ship, I couldn't see anything beyond the opening. "_I am not supposed to talk to strangers."_

I smiled. _"That is good, but I am an officer of the law." _I struggled for the Tamaranian equivalent. "_A guard. Are you allowed to speak to them if you are in trouble?"_

The peeking blue-green eye was back. "_You are?_"

"_If you tell me the name of your aunt, I could help you find her."_

She shook her head, her pigtails swishing. _"Uncle Ork Ork will find her."_

I studied the girl for a moment, at an impasse of what to do. I couldn't catch her and I didn't want to scare her. I glanced over the rim of the crater at Starfire and 'Uncle Ork Ork' and I was hit with a moment inspiration. "_Your aunt, is her name Koriand'r?"_

Junip bounced out of the space ship, clutching a small toy, some sort of stuffed alien animal. It looked very loved. "_You know her_?"

Oh. Wow. Starfire was going to be so shocked and thrilled. I had no doubt who this little munchkin belonged to. A niece. "_Sure I do_," I said, and pointed. "_That is her. If you come with me, I can take you to her._"

The child launched herself at me, her arms roping around my neck. I put a hand beneath her, settled her on my hip and stood.

"_She is so pretty_," Junip said. "_Why is she fighting Uncle Ork Ork_?"

"_I do not know. Shall we find out?_" I asked as I scaled the side of the crater and walked toward the pair.

"_They look like they are playing a game of 'catch me'_," Junip said. "_He plays that with me_."

"_He does_?"

She nodded. "_I cannot fly that well_."

"_At least you can fly_," I said. "_I cannot_."

She turned her gaze to me. "_What are you_?"

Youthful curiosity, so cute. "_I am human_."

"_Human," _she said, testing out the word. "_You are funny looking_. _Your colours are wrong_."

I laughed. _"For a Tamaranian, yes. I do look funny. Too pink, yes?"_

"_I am not just Tamaranian," _she said, almost proudly. _"I am the first Ortacarrean Tamaranian hybrid."_

I nodded, having guessed that Uncle Ork Ork was actually an uncle and not some name he'd told her to call him. "_You are a special little girl then."_

"_Do you think she will like me?"_ Junip asked, looking up at Starfire with an awed sort of expression.

"_She will love you." _I glanced at Junip, then back at the blob as it tried to get at Starfire. I squared my shoulder, ready for anything and raised my voice. "_Greetings, Uncle Ork Ork_!"

Starfire flicked her head over to me in astonishment.

The blob ceased all movement. Completely immobile.

Seeing I had both their attention, I inclined my head. "_I welcome you to Earth. Please cease your hostilities."_

Starfire looked shocked. "Dick, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Stop fighting, Starfire," I told her. I flicked my eyes around, still no civilians close that I could see, not even through the broken windows of the buildings around us. Down the end of the street, police had cordoned off the area with road blocks, waiting for a signal from Starfire that it was safe.

The tentacles shuddered and retracted, before the whole blob seemed to shake. It folded in on itself, shrunk rapidly inward and seemed to be building itself something. A body. Humanoid, the colour of the blob became increasing darker, like when you're looking through water, the deeper it gets the bluer it gets.

I suppose it's pretty hard to build a body, takes a lot of energy, maybe that's why he had to eat first, I don't know. It didn't look like he was just going for a generic body either, this one had detail. Hair, eyes, facial details. Definitely male, but not blatantly. Torso and legs, he was ken doll at the important parts. Hands, fingers, feet. Vocal cords. "_Please do not harm my niece," _Ork Ork said, speaking Tamaranian and holding up his hands in submission. His face had no animation, it was stiff, still, a human face would have looked panicked like his voice suggested, but his face showed no emotion. I suppose he's not skilled at that.

"_Niece?" _Starfire blurted, shrill. Her eyes shifted to the little girl in my arms and Junip clutched at my shirt, suddenly shy.

I flicked my eyes up to her. "Star, land," I said in English, waiting a moment to see she was following my instruction before I addressed Ork Ork. "_I have no intention of harming your niece. I just wanted to talk." _I placed Junip on the ground, and instead of rushing to her uncle, she hugged my leg, hiding behind me, still looking up at Starfire.

"_Junipand'r, that was very naughty," _Ork Ork scolded. _"Your mother will be very worried."_

Starfire gasped and fell the last few feet to the ground, where she staggered and fell to her knees. Her hands covered her mouth in shock.

"_I just wanted to meet her," _Junip whined.

"_I know," _Ork Ork soothed. "_But I promised you I would do everything I could to bring her back." _

I stiffened. "_Bring her back?"_ Okay, maybe this wasn't a good idea.

Ork Ork shifted stance, facing Starfire. With a sweeping movement, he dropped to a knee and placed his shape-shifted representation of his fist against his gelatinous torso. "_My name is Ork Ork. I apologise for attacking you in such a manner, it takes time to construct a body with the capabilities of vocal speech and I needed to be certain you would listen. I would not have harmed you. I come from Ortacarr to humbly request your assistance on a grievous and urgent matter. You are Princess Koriand'r, are you not?"_

Starfire wasn't paying attention; her watering eyes were fixed on Junip. She didn't even acknowledge Ork Ork. Junip peered around my leg with more interest now, staring back at Starfire.

"_She is,"_ I said. "_I am Nightwing of the Titans. You may express your request to me._"

Ork Ork turned his head and looked ready to answer when Starfire spoke, "_Your name is Junipand'r_?"

Junip nodded, clutching my leg and her doll anxiously. _"You are Koriand'r?"_

"_I am. How old are you_?"

"_Three_."Tamaranians operate on spacial years. I guessed she'd be equivalent to a six year old on Earth.

"_Three," _Starfire repeated, smiling. _"You are so beautiful."_

"_So are you." _Junip hesitated a moment longer then stepped out from behind took a couple of steps closer to Starfire while Ork Ork and I watched and held up her hand. A moment passed before it flickered and blue flame surged from her fingertips.

Tears welled in Starfire eyes; she looked like she was struggling not to cry as she lifted her hand, green fire coating it. Junip took a few more steps forward then very carefully pressed her tiny hand against Starfire's. The flame of their hands intermingled, flickered together, dancing around their fingertips to dissipated above their hands. Junip beamed. "_I am just like you,"_ she said, happily.

Starfire smiled. "_You are,"_ she replied and extended her arms. Junip launched herself at Starfire curling against her chest and Starfire clutched at the small girl.

Smiling at the heartfelt moment, I looked at Ork Ork. "_What was it you needed_?"I asked.

Ork Ork turned his eyes from his niece and looked at me. "_Ryand'r is dying."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

_I think I dropped my 'devourer's destroy everything' hammer. Maybe I'll find it again. Oh well, my swing and miss happened to land on the 'Character death' hammer. See mangx3, totally naming my hammers now. (I should totally write a shopping list of various hammers, huh?)  
><em>

_You know, one of the things I really do like about first person is the ability to throw plot twists in there, without having to set up for clues the readers. Since we're inside one persons mind and only one person, I have the ability to just throw things at them without warning. If I was doing this third person, I probably would have set up some omimous meeting a few chapters ago, hushed whispers in the darkness, Junip sneaking off, that sort of thing. _

_Italics mean another language, in case you haven't figured that out._

_Credit goes to Kater for helping me with the names of several upcoming characters, Junip and Ork Ork included.  
><em>


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note: **__No chapter tomorrow. Family day planned, so you can have it today. _

_Jillina-chan: Be careful. Ork Ork might eat you if you insult him. Making fun of their names is a grievous offense. Even if he does sound like a seal. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18.<strong>

Of course, the cavalry arrived a few minutes later, mass numbers arriving in a flares of light, weapons charged and capes flapping. By then, though, there was nothing to see. The moment Ork Ork said those words I flew into action.

The first thing I did was call Raven, my phone working again, must have only been temporarily down. She and Beast Boy arrived within moments and then she teleported the spaceship to a secure location and Starfire, Junip, Ork Ork to my apartment, where I would join them as soon as I could. I gave Raven specific instructions not to let Starfire charge off anywhere without me. Just to be on the safe side, I called in a favour from Tim too, telling him to watch over Starfire.

Sorry, might be overkill, but Ortacarreans eating Tamaranians had me a little worried.

So, really, all that greeted the Justice League when they arrived was a demolished street, a large crater, emergency services and police officers clearing rubble. And me, hidden among the civilians so I could whisper to Superman that I was grateful for their prompt response, but this was my city, I'll deal with it. Thanks for coming Supes, now piss off. I'm so eloquent.

Of course, they didn't, they stayed to help with some of the fires, fix up some of the damage.

Because the precinct was damaged, and structurally unsafe in parts, we were only allowed back inside briefly to gather our belongings and quickly pack the evidence lockup and case files to move to a secure location. I retrieved any Nightwing gear so construction crews wouldn't find it. It would be a while before repairs were completed so the Captain moved us all to a different precinct temporarily until he could organise a more permanent location. Since we'd be sharing, and it was rather cramped there at the time, he asked for volunteers to go on leave for a day or two, asked Can to go back on leave, and asked me if I wouldn't mind going on leave early.

Which I didn't, I gathered I'd be going off world as soon as tonight, so I was glad I didn't have to ask for leave so quick after a disaster like this.

Sometimes it's hard living a double life.

I did have to listen to an ear full from Can about duty and knowing jurisdictions, especially since Starfire called Titan control.

The scene I arrived home to was not one that I expected. Then again, I'm not sure what I expected at all. Probably a frantic Starfire, ready to leave right then.

Not a bubbly, happy Starfire, reading Junip a book with Silkie snuggled in between them and Ork Ork sitting on the opposite sofa watching the two with what looked to be rapt attention. Or unnerving staring, I couldn't be sure with that expressionless face. There was a universal translator on the coffee table in front of Starfire, a small portable box which held the majority of languages in it, so Starfire wouldn't be forced to translate constantly for Ork Ork. Robin and Batman were working at Gretchen, Batman nodded to me as I walked in, odd seeing him, but nice too. Raven, Beast Boy _and_ Cyborg and Sarah were sitting on stools at my kitchen counter talking, with pizza and sodas.

All in all, completely not what I expected. I placed my backpack at the door and hung my keys on the hook. "Um… hello? Are we having a party and I wasn't invited?"

Starfire looked up at me and beamed. "Welcome home."

Ork Ork stood, his expressionless gaze on me immediately, before he bowed at the waist. Odd. Junip just smiled at me, back to being shy as she curled against Starfire.

"Heya, Dick," Cyborg called with a wave, while Sarah smiled at me.

"Hey," I said, giving Sarah a kiss on the cheek, then Raven one too. "What are you two doing here?" I asked Cyborg.

"You're kiddin' me, right?" Cyborg said. "This is family business, I promised Starfire if we ever got word of her brother we'd all be there."

I frowned. "Yes, but—"

"It's family," Sarah said as if that explained anything.

"Get over it, Dick," Beast Boy said. "We've already tried all the arguments."

"Yeah, well, maybe you shouldn't have told them," I said, giving Beast Boy a meaningful stare.

"He hacked the alarms," Beast Boy said with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes for a moment, unnerved because of the lack of panic in the room. I turned to face Starfire. "So?"

"So," she answered. "Once I discovered Ryand'r was not terminal right at this moment, I wished to wait for you."

"He's not?" I asked, relieved. I'd hate for Starfire to find her brother only to lose him again.

Starfire shook her head, her face clouding with worry. "He is very ill."

"Okay," I replied and crossed the room to sit beside Starfire, smiling at Junip. I heard the swivel of the chair as Robin turned around to listen and felt Batman move until he was standing behind me. "What's going on?" I asked Ork Ork as Starfire took my hand.

If Ork Ork had any reaction to Starfire's contact with me, I couldn't tell. He bowed slightly but remained standing as he spoke. "I understand you have little knowledge of the Ortacarreans?"

"Next to nothing."

He inclined his head and glanced at the others in the room. "Then I should explain. We are shape-shifters, the form you saw me in before is our natural form."

"Cool!" Beast Boy said. "That's like me! I can't turn into people though."

Ork Ork turned his gaze on Beast Boy. "You are?"

Beast Boy demonstrated by turning into several different animals in rapid succession.

"Incredible," Ork Ork said. "Your forms are so complete. You are male, yes? How is it you do not need to consume massive amounts of food to do so?"

"Unstable DNA," Beast Boy said. "I'm a mutant human."

Ork Ork looked set to question Beast Boy more, so I interrupted. "You can talk shapeshifting later. Please continue, Ork Ork."

He nodded. "This form I am in, I have built to communicate with you using the energy I gathered from eating inanimate objects. I am male. I can assume many forms, multiple variations of any form I may wish, with varying degrees of definition, although males can never achieve pure mimicry of other races, we retain our… transparency. This is the form I chose for Junip and her siblings."

I blinked, glanced at Starfire, then down at Junip. "There are more?"

Starfire beamed and squeezed my hand. "Lavand'r and Othiland'r. We have two nieces and a nephew."

I smiled back at her, liking the fact that she used 'we'. "Awesome."

"Our females are different," Ork Ork said. "They may only choose one form other than their natural one. However, when they chose that form, they chose it in its entire physical capability. There are slight physical differences, such as skin colour, and they do not gain traits inherent in the species, such as flight, we have recently discovered they have the ability to procreate. It is how we have been able to hide our females for so long."

"Hide your females?" Batman asked.

Ork Ork inclined his head. "It is with… regret… that my people evolved as we did. In our youth, we knew no better than to consume other species for energy and procreation. As we hunt, we were hunted in return. As we have ways to disable our prey with technologies, so does our prey develop techniques to destroy us. The Tamaranian people, while delicious, are our bane. There are not many of us left on our home world now."

"Their home world only exists because we are unable to penetrate the nebula surrounding it," Starfire said.

Ork Ork acknowledged that with a nod. "We are aware. Due to our increasing appetites, our planet cannot sustain us, and yet, we cannot live without the atmosphere, even now I can feel yours burning me. We must return to it. A single Tamaranian's energy can sustain us for months at a time, but for every Tamaranian we eat, they destroy ten of us in return. Centuries of wars and culling have decreased our numbers, we had to change our society or we would die. However, we were at a loss on how to achieve that. Then, eleven years ago, a young Tamaranian breached our nebula. His name is Ryand'r and he requested sanctuary from us."

Starfire gripped my hand tightly.

"His energy… it was so great. So delicious. Forgive me, sister to the mate of my sister," he said, bowing to Starfire. "I am curious. Your energy, it is so much greater than his, how do you not leak?"

Starfire closed her eyes briefly, looking pained. "He is leaking," she sighed. "Oh, I had hoped that would not be permanent." She opened her eyes again and I could tell she wasn't going to answer him. "Please, continue."

Ork Ork nodded. "Ryand'r came to us with a proposal. His energy is greater than the normal Tamaranian and is able to leave his body, as yours can. He wished sanctuary and in return he would feed us his leakage."

"That was brave," Starfire noted.

I suppose it was, considering they could have just eaten him straight away.

"From what he has told us, I do not believe he had much choice," Ork Ork said.

"No," Starfire said sadly.

"We agreed to his proposal and he was welcome among our people. Ryand'r brought a change to us. Over time, he has showed us how to negotiate with other species, a method we had not previous explored. With his help, we have been able to set up treaties with a few planets in the systems around us. They send us their refuge and we consume it. They receive the benefit of not having to discard their own inanimate waste and we have food. With Ryand'r, the hunger for organic is not as great."

"So, ya'll are like garbage disposals?" Cyborg asked.

"I do not understand," Ork Ork said.

Cyborg elaborated, "You eat the junk they don't want no more."

"In essence. Yes. Ryand'r was a great turning point for our people. I was lucky to work closely with him, and my sister… she was enamoured by him. We have ways on our planet so that we can communicate with other species in our natural form, but the translator was too big for me to bring here," he gestured the small box on the table, "and the normal translators do not work for our language. Kik Kik chose the Tamaranian form so she could communicate with him vocally. In time, they became a mated pair. Since we have discovered the females can breed in their chosen form, our little Junip was the result, a most surprising and welcome blending. We had never considered hybridisation before."

Junip beamed.

"Junip has access to the Ortacarrean method of consuming energy, as well as being able to create her own using her Tamaranian physiology. She is the first of us to be self sustaining, except for small organic servings like Ryand'r has. It is with her help, our scientists hope to discover a way for us to be like that too."

That was a little concerning, Starfire's face tightened too, wondering how the scientists were using her.

"What do the scientists do?" I asked Junip gently.

"It is fun," Junip exclaimed, smiling. "They ask me to make the balls and throw them and then they measure how much energy in them there is. I have to wear this little monitor that beeps to record things and then I get the sweeties."

Starfire gave a puff of relief.

"We would never allow her or her siblings to be harmed, or suffer discomfort. We make sure she understands any new tests before they are run. Ryand'r made certain of that," Ork Ork said.

"Can you turn into a blob?" Beast Boy asked Junip.

Junip nodded. "It hurts," she said, wrinkling her nose. "I do not like to do it."

"You are brave when you try," Ork Ork said, comfortingly, then his voice turned sad. "Junip… would you take the worm called Silkie into the sleeping room? I wish to speak to your aunt."

Robin stood. "This way, Junip, I can show you some of Silkie's toys, he likes to play tug-of-war."

I glanced over my shoulder at Robin to mouth my thanks as Junip picked up Silkie to follow him.

Ork Ork waited until the door closed before he continued. "Of late, the energy Ryand'r is leaking is increasing in content. He is constantly exhausted. There are days where he cannot rise from his sleeping dwelling. His energy… it does not taste correct, there is badness. Kik Kik is worried. We are all concerned, he is our friend. We fear he may be dying. We do not know if it is prolonged exposure to our sun, if it is because of the energy he gives us, or perhaps some side effect of the experimentations the Psions conducted, or whether this is some natural Tamaranian demise."

Starfire paled, her hand went a little sweaty and I patted it with my other one.

"We tried to appeal to Tamaran for help, but their Grand Ruler would not accept an audience."

Starfire and I shared a glance. "Did you tell him it was Ryand'r?" Starfire asked.

"Would that have made a difference?" Ork Ork asked, confused.

"The Grand Ruler is Galfore, the man who raised us," Starfire said. "If he had known, he would have done everything in his power to help Ryand'r."

"Oh. Ryand'r did not wish to be revealed. He was concerned he would be called back home."

Starfire turned her head and looked at the door where Junip and Robin were. "I understand."

Ork Ork said. "He would not allow us to attempt to contact you. He was concerned your other sister would discover him."

Starfire dropped her eyes. "I see. He knew where I was?"

"He knew you were alive and residing in this system, but no more than that. I have disobeyed him by searching for you but I could not leave him to suffer."

"You did the right thing," Starfire said. "I can help."

I lifted an eyebrow at her. "You can?"

Starfire nodded. "Please, what colour is your sun?"

"Red," Ork Ork answered.

She winced. "Ahh." I lifted an eyebrow at her but she shook her head. She stood and walked toward the window, wrapping herself up in her arms. "You do understand that nebula will most likely destroy me if I try to pass."

I stiffened, noting the same reaction from our friends. "Destroy you?"

Starfire elaborated, "The nebula is unique, there is something in the space there, it draws out the energy, leaving us husks. The process is so painful we become unconscious and in doing so, succumb to space. Even if we were to enter inside a spaceship, we discovered that death is even worse."

"Ryand'r is able to pass through with relatively little discomfort, although he is greatly weakened when he passes," Ork Ork said, sounding concerned. "His children do not have any problems."

"It is possible that the increased energy inside us would have an effect, still, it will be rather painful. Do you have a quick path?" Starfire asked. "To minimise the risk."

"I know the route Ryand'r takes. I will give it to you."

Starfire nodded. "In essence," she said. "I do leak, but it is a controlled depletion, I have a careful balance of energy, a minimum I must use each day or it becomes painful to hold so much." Starfire turned around to look at me, then Raven. "But that is how I endure this energy. Komand'r has an alternate tactic." She flicked her eyes to Beast Boy and Cyborg next, obviously deciding something. She looked back at me, held my gaze, flicking her eyes to Batman only for a moment. Here comes the 'I can't ask for help' moment where we all offer it anyway.

Sure enough, Starfire shook her head. "I will not ask you—"

"You know we're behind you all the way," I said. "Whatever you decide."

"We got yer back, little lady," Cyborg included.

"Road trip," Beast Boy said, beaming.

"Yippee," Raven deadpanned, but she smiled at Starfire.

Sarah said, "I'm so coming, I'd love to see another planet."

We all twisted to look at her. "It could be dangerous," I said carefully.

"So's skiing," she said. "And Cyborg still owes me a honeymoon. If he's going, so am I. Deal with it."

Cyborg frowned at Sarah, but he nodded at us.

"No," Starfire protested. "Sarah, that is not fair, you have only just left on your honeymoon."

Sarah held up her hand and shook her head. "Family doesn't work that way, Starfire. Cy and I couldn't possibly go back on our honeymoon knowing what you were going through."

Cyborg put his arm around Sarah. "I knew I married an amazing woman."

Starfire looked back at me, tears in her eyes and I just smiled back at her. "You have our help whether you want it or not, beautiful."

She swallowed then addressed Ork Ork. "Very well, I will assist. You should return to your planet with Junip. I must travel to Tamaran and then I will join you as soon as I can."

Now both of my eyebrows rose. "Why not straight there?"

"Because I do not believe I can survive the nebula surrounding Ortacarr without the T-Ship being modified and I believe Cyborg will prefer to analyse the nebula before we attempt a crossing, yes?"

Cyborg nodded. "I'll do everythin' I can to keep you safe."

"Do not disclose what you learn of the nebula to any Tamaranians," she said. "Even me. I do not wish for this to be an excuse for them to declare war on Ortacarr. While you make the modifications, I will speak to Komand'r about her methods of controlling her energy and I will speak to Galfore about opening negotiations for a treaty for the Ortacarr people."

Ork Ork displayed some emotion for the first time, rearing back in surprise. "You would do that?"

"For my nieces and nephew," she said. "I would do anything to keep them safe."

"Then we have that in common."

"We do."

Ork Ork looked at the room where Junip was. "With your permission, it would make a more comfortable journey back if Junip had a sleep cycle first. I did not come prepared to deal with a juvenile's needs—"

Starfire beamed. "You may stay here," she suggested immediately. "We have sufficient room and organic food she can enjoy and I would love to spend time with Junip before you depart."

Ork Ork bowed. "Thank you."

"As long as you do not try to consume me." I wasn't sure if Starfire was joking or not, but I wasn't about to take the risk either.

"You have my word," Ork Ork promised. "If you would promise not to destroy me."

"An uneasy alliance," Starfire said with a nod.

"There are many obstacles our races must overcome," Ork Ork acknowledged.

While Starfire and Ork Ork were being all cryptic about how much their races really hated each other and how working together would be hard, I got up and walked over to the gang. Behind me, Batman walked into the room where Robin and Junip were. "We have some things we need to prepare," I said, glancing at Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Packing and food and things like that. Possibility for a few weeks away, depending on how long those modifications take."

"Had a thought for them already, man," Cyborg said. "I might be able to modify Star's capsule for the trip."

I considered. "I'd feel better if you did the whole ship," I said and glanced at Raven. "We only know what the nebula might do to Starfire, not what it could do to the rest of us."

"Good point, I'll make sure we're protected too. I'll head back to the Tower and pack up what I think I'll need for the trip," Cyborg said. "Sarah, baby, can you pack up our stuff at the cabin? I'll activate a teleport when you're done."

She nodded. "Good thing we're using the Wayne cabin," she said. "Otherwise it'd cost us a fortune."

"You can go back whenever you like," I told them. It had been our wedding gift to them. Private jet and use of the Wayne cabin. We'd done the same for Beast Boy and Raven too, except that it had been a private beach house for them.

Beast Boy and Raven were talking, making preparations and plans, then they were both on the phone to their workplaces, organising time off. Robin came out of the bedroom, hearing voices and discussion so I had a chat to him about what we were going to do. He'd been already pretty aware of what the outcome was going to be. He said he'd take care of Bludhaven in my absence.

Just like that. No questions, just activity, planning.

Junip was in the spare bedroom, sitting on Batman's lap, mind you, playing tug of war with Silkie, who ceased the moment he saw me, wriggling over for a pat. I laughed and sat on the floor to tickle his belly while Junip stared at me.

"So, you are my uncle also?" she asked in perfect English.

"Yes," I replied. Starfire had probably given her the language.

"What do I call you?" she asked. "Because I heard two names."

"Uncle Dick," I said. Boy, did that sound weird in a nice sort of way.

"What is the Nightwing? Is that the family name like and'r?"

"No, my family name is Grayson," I replied. "Nightwing is…" I rubbed my chin. "On Earth, we have super heroes, people with special abilities. We are like the police for the whole of Earth, Aunty Koriand'r and I fight bad people that try to hurt other people. You know how Robin has a mask on? The black band across his eyes so you can't see them?"

Junip nodded. "Like _gootak'norfka_ Batman has the sticky ears thing," she said, pointing at Batman's cowl.

I smothered a laugh, raising an eyebrow at him. "_Gootak'norfka_ Batman?" Great guardian is the closest translation.

Batman shrugged at me. "Starfire introduced me as such, I didn't feel the need to correct it."

Don't think for a moment I don't see how comfortable you look with her on your lap, dear old dad. You're looking forward to becoming a grandpa, I can tell. Store thought away for teasing later.

I addressed Junip again. "That mask comes off, and when it does, he has a different name too. When I wear one of those, my name is Nightwing."

"Oh." She tilted her head, considering. A very Starfireish move, I wondered if that was a Tamaranian trait. "Does Aunty Koriand'r have a mask?"

"No. Because she's isn't human, she doesn't need one. Everyone knows what she looks like, she's very beautiful. Everyone knows she's a hero, no matter what. I wear a mask because I don't have special abilities that are different from a normal human. When I take it off, I can look just like every other human."

"So, you are playing imaginary?" she asked. "I do that with Daddy, we dress up in clothes and pretend we are scientists."

I smiled and flicked my eyes up to Batman, seeing the corners of his mouth up. "Something like that."

"Why did you not have a mask on before?"

"Because you arrived when I wasn't Nightwing. I was doing my ordinary job as a police officer for this city when you came. When I come to visit you on your planet, I'll be wearing one, and a special outfit too."

She brightened. "You are coming to visit? Are you going to help my dad?"

"We're going to try."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

_Space journey!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

We stared at the nebula that surrounded the Ortacarrean system. Purple with hints of blue. It was incredibly hazy, I couldn't see through it at all. There were no stars that I could see inside it, although I knew there had to be one and a planet. The nebula measured as huge as well, equally as big as our solar system. It was approximately eight light years from the Vegan System, although it was about twenty five from Earth.

Cyborg was frantically taking reading as we edged as close as we dared in the T-Ship.

"It's hollow," he said. "This is incredible. Wow, our scientists would be so interested in this data, I've never seen anythin' like it."

"It is so beautiful," Sarah murmured.

"Hollow?" I asked Cyborg.

"Yes. The nebula's like… a skin of a ball, I guess. Thick, very thick, but the inside's empty. Red star, five planets, second one has atmosphere. It's… breathable for us but only barely. I wouldn't recommend us humans staying long, few days at most. Starfire'd be alright. I might rig us up some oxygen masks."

"Ork Ork took the readings for our atmosphere home with him," I said. "We'd probably be staying with Ryand'r. But the masks would be good. I'll link up the bat-breathers blueprints, I brought a couple, it'd be a good place to start."

"Cool. Thanks."

I glanced over my shoulder at Cyborg's pod. His face was furrowed in concentration his fingers flying across multiple screens at once, including some new holographic one he'd build into his pod so he could use the open dome top as a computer screen too. I could see of the sheer amount of data he was downloading from the instruments we had centre on the nebula in front of us.

Sarah was pressing herself to the window from her seat behind him, her face lit up in awe. I smiled, glad she was enjoying herself. I turned back to my console to continue compiling data.

Starfire'd had a fairly emotional morning. I hadn't slept, but I'd dozed on the couch, while Starfire had fallen asleep with Junip. Ork Ork had retreated to a corner and gone into a meditative type stance and not moved until morning, apparently his kind don't really sleep. But when it was time for Junip to go and for us to get organised to follow, Starfire had become almost distraught, although she'd hidden it well. I didn't blame her, she'd been on an emotional rollercoaster ride the whole night, knowing Ryand'r was alive but sick, knowing he'd had children. Children had never even factored into Starfire's musings on Ryand'r's life.

Starfire'd taken a couple of pictures on a digital camera of Junip, possibly to show Galfore, I'm not certain. She also sent a couple of gifts along with Ork Ork and Junip for the other niece and nephew she hadn't met yet.

Once they were gone, instead of crying like I thought she would, she threw herself into preparations. She disappeared to Jump and actually vanished from the Tower for about an hour too, returning with several wrapped boxes for Cyborg to pack. More presents I guess. I wanted to tell her she was overcompensating but I knew I'd do the same thing.

I sent a quick bulletin to the Titan Network leaving Robin in charge, told the Captain I was going out of the country earlier than I expected and would be un-contactable, but he could reach me through Bruce if needed. Starfire contacted him and said she would take the job he offered, but unfortunately had to go off planet first and would contact him with a start date as soon as she could. Risky both of us doing that, but we had to.

Oracle looked all set to tease about me being an uncle and whether or not I was going to make Tamaranian babies of my own when I contacted her. I let her gush over Junip's picture for a while before I asked her to help Robin watch over Gotham.

Silkie was all packed up in a pet crate to bring along for the ride as well, Junip really liked Silkie. And Robin didn't want to take care of the worm.

"Anyone else feeling weird?" Raven asked.

I glanced at her pod. "Weird, how?"

Raven wrinkled her nose at the nebula. "There's… something… almost alive… it's pulling."

"That is how it starts," Starfire murmured. I looked over at her now, she'd drawn her legs up onto the seat, buried her head in her knees. "When we were younger, children used to play the Tamaranian version of the 'chicken'. We would tease and prod each other to get as close as possible to the nebula before the pain became too great. The first sign is that of beckoning, it wishes to draw us closer."

"Even from this distance?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Star, can we scooch closer?" Cyborg asked. "Some of the probes are havin' trouble gettin' a clear signal back."

"Very well."

I kept half my attention on her as we angled the T-Ship closer, watching her reaction. She didn't move, or even twitch, her head buried in her knees.

As the nebula grew larger and larger, until we could almost see the gasses shifting and swirling. Information came flooding in, I could hear Cyborg muttering to himself as he collected data. My screens filled with information about the nebula, chemical properties, distances, density, everything useful for navigation through it. I could see why Ryand'r's passage would be our best bet, it was clear the density of the nebula at the coordinates of the entrance Ork Ork had left was far less than that of the surrounding nebula.

Raven finally gasped out, "Stop!"

Thrusters fired immediately as we threw the engines into full reverse to stop our movement.

"Rae?" Beast Boy called, worried.

Raven was gasping and panting, her face clammy. She clutched at her chest. "Azar, it's like… I was stabbed straight through the heart."

Beast Boy thumped against the glass of his pod, the sound echoing through his head phones. "Dick, back it up!" he demanded.

"I'm going," I said, already firing the reverse thrusters.

"I'm okay," Raven said. "It's gone."

"Star, you okay?" I asked, not taking any chances, we were going to retreated a few thousand kilometres and take the readings, even if we had to sit there and wait hours for those readings to get back to us. I could tell Cyborg was already trying to get as much information as we could from here, but neither of us wanted to put the girls at risk. I wondered why Raven was reacting and whether it was her empathic powers or the demonic ones. And… Starfire hadn't answered me. "Star?"

Her pod was wafting with green flames, but I could see her through them. She stared at the nebula, unblinking eyes, her face slack. It didn't look like she was in pain, but I couldn't be sure. Besides, leaking energy was not good.

"Starfire?" Beast Boy called, Cyborg quickly echoing her name.

Okay, we were so getting away from this thing. I spun the ship around and hit the boosters, firing as many thrusters as I could at once. Cyborg worked to increase the strength of the boosters, siphoning over extra power. I felt the engines surge in response.

A tremor ran through Starfire, the leaking of her energy stopping and I heard her gasp as she came to her senses.

"Star?"

"I am okay," she responded, her voice shaking. "_X'hal_."

"What happened?"

"The pull, it is so strong," she mumbled. "But different than the last time I was here."

"Different how?" I asked, doing multiple things at once and still trying to see if she was alright. I slowed our escape from the nebula before I came to a full stop so we could continue taking readings.

"It was… it is difficult to explain."

"Try," Cyborg prompted. "I need info. Both you and Rae reacted, I need to know what it was like so I can compensate."

"It's like there's something sentient in there," Raven mentioned, sounding thoughtful. "I could sense something… it… repelled me but somehow hungered for Starfire."

"Hungered for Star?" Beast Boy said. "Her energy?"

"Yes," Starfire said. "It felt like it wished for me to enter."

"Huh. Sentient nebulas," I frowned.

"Maybe that's why the Ortacarreans evolved to try and eat Tamaranians," Cyborg mentioned. "Growing up inside of something that wanted their energy."

"The last time I was here, I just felt pain and my energy being drawn away. This time… my energy was being drawn to the location of Ryand'r's path. But I still do not know if I could traverse it on my own. Ryand'r must have been very desperate to try."

"Was the last time you were here before or after the Psions?" Raven asked.

"Before." Starfire sighed. "I am so tired now and we were not even close for long."

"Curl up and have a nap," I suggested. "Cy and I will keep getting as many readings as possible."

Raven said, "I'd like to send my raven self inside, see if I can't locate where the compulsion came from."

I hesitated. "Um…"

"Not a chance," Beast Boy said and Raven glared at him.

"I'd rather you didn't too," I included. "Let's go over the data first."

Her glare shifted to me, sharpening. "Dick, I'm quite capable of minimising the risk," she said, her voice dark.

I shook my head, concentrating on the data, not even looking at her glare. "I'm with Beast Boy on this one. Don't even think about it."

"You know can't stop me," Raven replied, her nose up.

"Sure I can," I replied, reaching for the pod controls. "I'll just gas your pod. Try me."

"You're not going to risk it, and that's final," Beast Boy said with authority.

"Umm…" Cyborg hummed. "What's going on?"

"I'm not an invalid," Raven snapped at Beast Boy. "There's nothing wrong with my powers."

"I think turning up in Bludhaven and trying to seduce the crap out of Dick illustrates there _is_ something wrong with your powers," Beast Boy said tartly.

I froze. "Er…"

"Huh?" Cyborg blurted. "Say what?"

"I _explained_ that," Raven protested.

Beast Boy didn't look like he really accepted it. "Yes, but—"

Raven tossed up her hands. "Oh, for Azar's sake, you insecure bastard. It's not the end of the world. Nothing happened."

"How the hell should I know that?" Beast Boy snapped. "I know what I saw when I got there. I could smell him all over you."

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked.

I stopped working and glanced at Starfire, who was staring at them both with wide eyes. Beast Boy and Raven never fought, or at least, never in front of us. Like… ever. Not like this. Sure, there were occasional snide remarks but that's how their relationship evolved. Raven never insulted Beast Boy directly, and he'd always laugh off her remarks.

"Friends?" Starfire asked, timid.

"Gar," I tried to interrupt. "We never—"

"Dick, shut the fuck up."

"You're going to bring this up _now_?" Raven snapped.

"Sure. Why not. You won't talk to me otherwise."

I tried, again, to intervene. "Guys, this really isn't the place—"

"Why don't you tell them how you were all over that little tart," Raven snapped. "Then we'll talk."

I shut my mouth, my heart pounding. Starfire put her hands over her mouth. Sarah squeaked. Cyborg swore under his breath.

"It was in the fucking script, Rae!" Beast Boy yelled. "There were cameras everywhere! What am I supposed to do?"

"Refuse! Quit your job!"

"The director fucking _asked_ you if you were okay with it _before_ they put it in!" Beast Boy shouted. "Don't you think it would have been better to protest then?"

"_Then_, my feet weren't hurting, I wasn't dealing with demonic lust and throwing up every few minutes and still managing to put on weight. _Then_, you weren't coddling me and calling me every five minutes to see if I needed anything or following me around to make sure I wasn't running after Dick again. _Then_, my hormones weren't making me do and say stupid things and I didn't have to endure six more months of feeling this horrible all the time! _Then_, I wasn't so frightened about how much of my father I have inside me that I was actually happy about this." Raven burst into big, wet tears and curled up in a ball.

I was stunned. I had no idea what to do, at all. Raven showing emotion like that was new territory for me. For all of us.

Beast Boy vanished from his pod and a few moments later popped up in Raven's. He probably crawled through the air ducts or circuitry to get there. I saw him cup Raven's chin to lift her face. "Baby, you're beautiful, sexy and adorable and I love you more than ever before. You're going to be a great mom and your father–"

"Say what?" Cyborg blurted. "_Mom_?"

"Raven, are you pregnant?" Sarah asked, almost bursting with excitement.

Both Beast Boy and Raven seemed to remember they had an audience. Raven blushed and hid in Beast Boy's neck, while Beast Boy looked flustered. "Er…"

"BB, did you knock my baby doll up?" Cyborg said. "And you _didn't_ tell me?"

Beast Boy cringed. "Um… we kind of wanted to wait until you got back."

"You don't just keep stuff like that from me!" Cyborg shook his finger at Raven's pod. "That ain't fair!"

"We didn't want to overshadow your wedding," Raven said, meek now as she wiped away her tears.

"I don't care! That's family stuff. Think of all the teasin' I missed out on! This is amazin', congrats you guys! I'm gonna be an uncle! Woo! If we weren't in the middle of space, I'd so give you a Starfire tackle-glomp."

"Sorry, Cy," Raven said, sheepish.

"Congratulations, you two," Sarah included and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"No more secrets! Somethin' happens, ya'll tell me. I don't like being left out of the loop."

Beast Boy flicked his eyes to my pod and I gave him a warning glare.

"I saw that," Cyborg said. "What else happened?"

"Nothing."

"That was no 'nothing' glare."

"Starfire's moving to Bludhaven," I said.

"I knew that," Cyborg said, dismissively. "That ain't news. She told me she was going after I got married ages ago."

I flicked my gaze to Starfire but didn't allow myself any visible reaction. "I see," I said, flatly.

Starfire was anxious. "Dick—"

I held up my hand, returning to data collecting.

"Aww… man, did I say somethin' wrong? Was it supposed to be a surprise?"

"It was," she said, ignoring my hand. "Dick, I never expected you to—"

"It doesn't matter," I said and flashed her a smile. "The only thing that matters is your coming."

Sometime later, Raven was reading in her pod, Sarah was still looking around in awe, Starfire'd decided that she should nap, and Beast Boy was back in his pod with a hand held console. Cyborg and I were still going through the data, making sure we had everything we wanted before we headed to Tamaran. I was pretty sure what we had was good, but Cyborg wanted one last sweep.

I changed the pod intercom so I could talk to Beast Boy privately. "Got a sec?"

Beast Boy sighed. "Yeah."

"About the whole 'seducing me' thing…"

"What about it?" Beast Boy snapped, putting down his game. He stared straight ahead, not even turning to look at me.

"You know Raven and I aren't like that."

"Dude, she was practically all over you. There's some part of her that thought about doing that with you for the demonic lust to pick up on."

"Or, I was the only one of us alone and the demonic lust would have done that to anyone. She was so certain it wouldn't do that, which is why she risked coming to me. Would you be having the same trouble if she'd gone to Starfire?" Oh, that could have been hot. "Or some stranger on the street that _would've_ done something about that?"

"Point is," Beast Boy said rather spitefully, "she picked you."

"Point is, she kept everything as platonic as possible. Point is, the moment I felt her control was shaky, I called you. Point is, she mauled you the moment you arrived. Point is, she was fucking embarrassed about reacting like that, you douche, and you had to bring it up again in front of everyone. The point is, she picked _you_. She picked you a long time ago."

"But—"

"Gar, she married you. She's having your baby. She's dealing with things beyond her control. Cut her a little slack."

"Dude, it's you. You could have any fucking girl you want. I don't stand a chance next to you."

I sighed. Beast Boy'd always been insecure, but really. Raven had been with him for years, couldn't he see that she loved him. "I have the girl I want, thank you very much. I love yours like a sister, that's all there is there. Gar, don't you think I get all worried and jealous when you're all draping yourself on Starfire's lap and asking for pets and she gets all cooey and rubs your belly?"

He gave me a bland look. "Dude, I'm a cat. It doesn't count."

"You're still you. She's still got her hands all over you. All the fucking time. Next time you're sitting on Starfire's lap and purring at her, have a look at what you're doing. Have a look at what your wife is doing."

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just have a look. Try it tonight."

"Fine."

"I'm done, guys," Cyborg called over the intercom. "Let's head to Tamaran."

Starfire had worn her black Tamaranian costume for her trip this time. And she'd only had time to send Galfore a courtesy heads up message that she was coming and no indication of why. We'd all been nervously re-briefed, or briefed in Sarah's case, regarding our conduct while on Tamaran. Both Cyborg and Sarah had been warned that Sarah might draw a lot of attraction while they were on Tamaran, simply because blondes were unheard of and therefore considered exotic.

Cyborg had brought along his new experimental baby for this trip, a food replicator, straight out of something like Star Trek. We'd brought along a good supply of real food too, just in case, but he wanted to try this out as well.

There was a part of me that wanted to talk to Galfore about the whole marriage situation, see if I couldn't get some answers from him, or some clue as to where a loophole was, or an indication that maybe he'd consider changing the fucking laws so Starfire could marry whoever she wanted.

There was still a lot about her culture I didn't know, a lot she wouldn't share. I knew they were a warrior culture, and some of the traditions warrior cultures had on Earth could be barbaric at times. It was more than likely Tamaran had some of those same traditions.

I sighed as the landing pad grew larger, angling the T-Ship into land.

It was no surprise that there was no one there to greet us, we hadn't been certain of the time we would arrive.

The first thing Sarah and Cyborg did once the pod's protective coverings were retracted was to tackle Raven in a bear hug and wish her congratulations. Cyborg wanted to tease Beast Boy mercilessly too. I walked across the top of the T-Ship to Starfire's pod, offering her my hand to help her out. Not that she needed it, but she took my hand anyway, floating up hover by my side. I kissed her fingers, probably the last lip contact we'd have in public while we were here.

We left our equipment in the T-Ship for the moment, there was no point unpacking until we knew where we could be staying, _if_ we would be staying at all. I strode to the edge of the T-Ship, jumping nimbly down, pulling Starfire down with me as we watched a man scurry across the landing strip toward us. She released my hand to move forward and greet him.

He was short, for a Tamaranian, which meant he was still taller than me. Not very muscular either, as he bowed and scraped in front of Starfire. "_Forgive us, Princess Koriand'r_," he said in Tamaranian. "_But the session has already begun, we were not aware that you would be arriving yourself to negotiate."_

Starfire tilted her head. "_Negotiate what_?"

The man looked confused. "_Why, your impending marriage to Prince Karras_."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Comic lore cite: Karras and his mother Salja who you'll meet next chapter are from the comics. He's a Prince from a warrior faction on Tamaran. Starfire married him at the behest of her father, a marriage of convenience, but it created an estrangement between her and Dick. Old plotline is old and overused, but since I've never used Karras as a speaking character before, tough._

_.Faith-o-saurus. brought Karras into her "All that is love" which gave me an -unimpressedcranky- face, (not because she brought it in since that's just awesomesauce, but because it was too late for me to change, without a massive rewrite of absolutely everything. What happens next has a domino effect). So… deal. Sorry Faith, totally not stealing your plotlines, we just had the same idea to use Karras, that's all =D. My use is very different._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

I hate being caught off guard.

There's a sense of dread, off kilter, out of control. Falling from a trapeze because you've slipped your grip. You tumble and fall and there's nothing to stop you and there's absolutely nothing you can do to stop it.

I like control. I breathe control. I need control.

And when someone throws a curveball like that at me, I just, I never know how I'm going to react.

A clog in my throat. My heart pounded. My knees went weak. A rock settled in my stomach. The whole world went dim for a moment. Impending marriage? _Impending_? To someone _else_?

Then, there was this rush of adrenaline. A surge of hot, white anger. Fucking jealousy too. Envy , that she could get married and it wasn't going to be to me. My hands balled into fists.

Starfire sighed, placed a hand on her hip and pinched the bridge of her nose. "_X'hal_," she muttered. "Not again."

"Again?" I snapped.

She flicked her head to me, startled. She seemed unprepared for my reaction for once. What, did she _forget_ how fluent I am in her language now? "Dick, calm down."

I ground my teeth. "Don't tell me that."

She sighed. "Do not make this worse than it is. This has been happening often. Besides, it is just—"

"Just?" I snapped. "_Just_? And happening a lot? Don't you think you should have mentioned it?"

"Since nothing would ever come from it, why would I?"

"Because he said 'impending marriage'. Which would imply—"

"It would imply nothing," Starfire snapped. "Would you just stop, please?" She glanced at the man who was staring at us, obviously confused at the anger in our voices, but not actually understanding the language. "_Please excuse us a moment,"_ she said and took my elbow, dragging me away from him. "Dick, you need to calm down."

"I hate this," I growled, jerking my arm out of her hand. I folded my arms on her chest and glared.

"This is not easy for me either," Starfire told me sternly, hands on her hips. "Do not make it harder. Karras is in the same predicament I am. He is in love with a woman he cannot marry, and by asking for my hand when he knows he cannot have it, his parents assume he is trying everything he can to convince Galfore to join our houses and will not force him into a different marriage, when in reality, it is giving him a chance to be with the woman he wants."

Damn her plausible reasons. Why can't I just be irrationally angry? "Why didn't you fucking tell me?"

"There will _always_ be negotiations occurring for my hand. And Galfore will _always_ turn them down as long as we are together. I do not want to be informed each time someone proposes marriage. If I am not informed, how am I to tell you?" She shifted so her back was to the man, her actions hidden from scrutiny as she put her hand on my neck. "Please, do the bottling of it up, be my brave, protective unmarried husband and yell at me when there is no one analysing our every move. Please."

I sighed, although my lips quirked up at the unmarried husband mention.

The hand on my neck slipped down to my chest, over where the ring hung under my uniform. "For me?"

I relaxed, covering her hand with mine. "Star," I sighed.

Her eyes were tear bright for a moment before the look vanished. "I am certain, before today is completed, there are going to be a lot of things said that will cause you anger. Please."

"I'll try."

She smiled at me and nodded, retracting her hand.

"You two okay?" Cyborg asked, peering over the edge of the T-Ship before he jumped down and reached back up to help Sarah.

"Yes," Starfire replied. "But I am required to go and yell at some prissy nobles."

I chuckled. I love it when she uses slang. "Prissy?"

Starfire shrugged at me and smiled.

"Sounds promising," Cyborg said. "Why?"

"Because they're all idiots," I muttered.

"Good reason," Beast Boy said as he jumped down beside Cyborg. "Do we get to watch?"

"Yes," Starfire said and turned back to the man watching us. "_Let us go."_

Cyborg hit a few buttons on his arm console, locking the T-Ship up while the rest of us followed the man that had come to meet Starfire.

It seemed to be petition day or something like that. There were people milling outside the grand hall, awaiting entrance, all of them had scraps of paper with what appeared to be a number on it. Conversation hushed as people caught sight of us. Starfire flicked her eyes to the Tamaranians outside the hall before she strode to the closed wooden doors and threw them open with a bang.

"Don't you just love makin' an entrance?" Cyborg said to Beast Boy. Sarah curled into Cyborg's side while Raven just rolled her eyes.

The grand hall was just like I remembered it. Large. Regal. Red. Set of stairs leading to the royal podium. Galfore sat in a large, ornate chair. He was resting his elbow on the arm of the chair and his head in his hand and he looked very tired. Resigned almost as he listened to the man standing at the bottom. There was an array of people behind the man, all of them turning looking angry at the interruption.

All of their faces registered shock as they saw Starfire. Galfore straightened in his chair, his face caught between shock, delight and apprehension. "_Princess Koriand'r_?"

She strode to the head of the room while the five of us trailed behind, dropping to a knee when she reached him. "_Grand Ruler, I respectfully request a moment of your time. It is most urgent—_"

"_It is good that you have finally answered the summons for marriage_," one of the women sniffed. "_We should begin preparations immediately_."

"_I have answered no summons_," Starfire snapped, her eyes flashing green. "_For there will be no marriage. My return to Tamaran is regarding a completely different matter_."

"_You have ignored your responsibilities to Tamaran for too long, Koriand'r. You are required by contract—"_

"_Do you wish to challenge me, __Salja_?" Starfire snarled. "_The matter I need to speak with the Grand Ruler regarding is more urgent than a simple disagreement concerning marriage_."

"_Impudent child_," Salja snapped and shook her finger at Starfire. "_Your father_—"

"_Is dead_," Starfire finished. "_I no longer bend to his will_."

"_How dare you_!"

"_I will dare a great deal_," Starfire snapped in return, her eyes flaring. Whatever was said next was too quick for me to translate properly, and Salja's snarling reply seemed to be an insult.

"Dude, do we want to know what's happening?" Beast Boy whispered.

"Starfire's having a verbal match with them regarding marriage," I replied. "They're trying to force her into one."

They all stared at me in shock. "Again?" Raven asked.

I sighed. "Yup."

"Didn't they learn from last time?" Cyborg asked.

"Apparently not."

Cyborg leant down to Sarah, whispering in her ear, most likely he was explaining what had happened last time.

Starfire turned her head and at the man standing at the base of the podium. "_My apologies, Karras, but the news I carry is grave and for the Grand Ruler's ears only_."

I couldn't help narrowing my eyes at him, even if he didn't deserve it, he was still asking for _my_ girl's hand.

Karras bowed and put his hand over his heart. "_Of course. Please, would you permit me a moment of your time after your audience_?"

"_Certainly_," Starfire replied, without even flinching. Or looking at me. Damn her. And damn me for being a jealous prick too.

"_We are not leaving_," Salja snapped. "_You cannot just barge in here with your falsified news just because you are the Grand Ruler's pet—"_

More insults now, Starfire and Salja yelling at each other. This time it included two sets of furiously glowing eyes and Starfire's hands curling around her starbolts. Then Salja was gesturing at me, the words coming too quick for me to translate properly, although I was pretty sure I heard the words 'sex toy' and 'inept human monkey' and something about betraying lineage and pure bloodlines.

This caused Starfire to lift off the ground completely and get right up in Salja's face to scream. I would have liked to have reached for my weapons myself, but doing so in Galfore's presence would have resulted in all the guards around the room launching an attack.

"Woah," Sarah said, curling against Cyborg and he put his arm around her protectively. This was a different side of Starfire she'd seen but the rest of us knew it was there. Buried and rarely used but always coming out on Tamaran. Raven's hood was up and Beast Boy was very slowly dropping to a crouch in front of Raven.

"Dude," Beast Boy said. "Should we say something?"

"Did Starfire just use the inbreed ass-monkey insult?" Cyborg asked. "Thatta girl."

I sighed, pinched the bridge of my nose and looked up at the resigned Galfore. "We found him," I said, speaking English in the hope that no one else would understand it. Even if they did, they wouldn't necessarily know who we found.

Galfore stood so fast his chair clattered to the ground behind him. "_Clear the hall_!"

Salja huffed, turned up her nose and stalked from the room as guards came to escort them clear. Karras shared a look with Starfire, a rather meaningful stare as he walked past her and saw her shift her body ever so slightly so their hands brushed together. I glared at the back of Starfire for that.

Galfore waited until everyone had gone, including the guards stationed around the hall before he trotted down the steps to envelop Starfire in a hug. "My little _bumgorf_, while it gladdens my heart to see you, you should not have come."

"I had to," she replied.

Galfore lifted his head and looked at all of us. "Greetings," he said, nodding at each of us in turn. "It has been a long time. Welcome back."

"It has," I replied.

Galfore's gaze fell on Sarah. "And I have not met this one."

Cyborg grinned. "Galfore, this is my Sarah. We just got married."

I watched Galfore's eyes slide off Sarah like she was no longer important and sighed.

"You have found him?" Galfore asked Starfire.

"We have," Starfire said, smiling brightly before it faded. "Galfore, please do not overreact."

Galfore stilled. "What is it?"

"He is on Ortacarr."

We expected him to explode. We did. Starfire and I had talked about his reaction and that one was the one we both thought was most plausible. Starfire grappled him before he reached the door to call for guards. "Galfore, please, he is not in danger!"

"Those monsters!" he shouted. "I shall not allow them to harm him!"

"Galfore," Starfire said, sitting on Galfore's chest, pinning his shoulders to the ground. "Stop! Please!"

"They gave him sanctuary," I hurried to explain, getting into his line of sight. "They're his friends, he's the reason they contacted you recently looking for a treaty. He's dying and it's not their fault."

Galfore went still as I said Ryand'r was dying. He looked up at Starfire and she nodded. "You had best explain, princess," he said, his voice gruff with suppressed emotion.

"One of them came to Earth," Starfire said. "Looking for me. He said that Ryand'r had gone to his planet eleven years ago, asking for sanctuary. He was having difficulties controlling the amount of energy the Psions gave him and he was hoping that the Ortacarreans could siphon off some of that power. In return, they allowed him to stay and they have become friends. He has been organising treaty for them with other planets, offering up their devouring abilities to take care of inorganic waste so they can stop eating sentient beings. That is why they contacted Tamaran recently, as a peace offering. They are actively trying to change themselves. Ork Ork said Ryand'r has fallen ill, perhaps dying. I must go and see him and help him contain his powers. Cyborg has been compiling data in the hope of modifying the T-Ship so I may pass safely. Oh, Galfore, Ryand'r has made a difference to them in ways you would not believe and he even has—"

"I have heard enough."

Galfore seemed to age decades. He sat on the floor with his head in his hands. "Oh, my poor little prince."

Starfire knelt before him, her hands on her knees. "I will do everything in my power to help him."

Galfore patted her hand. "Allow me to think." Galfore lumbered to his feet and reached up to stroke his chin. He put his hands behind his back and tapped them together as he paced around the room. "Do you believe he was telling the truth?"

"There was compelling evidence," Starfire said.

Galfore continued to pace while Starfire grew increasingly worried. Finally, he sighed, stopped and looked at us. "Princess, I cannot authorise a treaty with the devourers. I will not."

Starfire looked shocked. "But Galfore—"

"I cannot allow a treaty with them. They are monstrosities that have eaten their way through our people. I cannot change generations of ill will overnight, I cannot change my own disgust for them. A treaty with those _vardestor skorn_ is not for the good of Tamaran."

Starfire was flabbergasted. I think we all were. I completely hadn't expected this. "You always taught me racial hatred should never be allowed, that one sentient being was never inferior to others—"

Galfore shook his head and gave her a stern look. "They have eaten members of my family, dear one. My baby sister. I cannot deal with them. I will not."

"They have changed—"

"I do not care!" Galfore roared. "It is pure madness. Generations of feeding on the flesh of our people cannot change in one act of mercy, if it was in fact a mercy. If what this devourer told you is true, then Ryand'r has betrayed the Tamaranian people by aligning himself with them. I _forbid_ you to assist him. He is dead."

Starfire went completely still. My jaw hit the floor. "You can't mean that," I blurted.

Galfore drew himself up to his full height. "I do."

"Galfore—" Starfire croaked. "He is my brother."

"You are a princess of Tamaran and my subject. You _will_ obey me."

Starfire took a step back.

"Or do you believe you can take the crown from me?"

A tremor ran through Starfire. I was shocked myself, my mouth open and staring. The others were wide eyed too, unsure of what to do, what to say, and desperately trying not to have that terrible anger from Galfore turn on us. I had never seen him like this. I never expected that he could react this way, and it was clear Starfire never believed that either.

Galfore turned on the other Titans then. "Cyborg, once you have completed the modifications to the T-Ship, you will issue instructions on what modifications were made and how we can duplicate it."

Cyborg flicked his eyes from Starfire to Galfore to me in rapid succession. "Um… but… ya'll forbid her from going. Makes the modifications kinda void."

"Then hand over all research and ideas and we shall make our own modifications."

"Galfore, I'm not even sure that they'd work," Cyborg stalled. "It's all in theory."

"You cannot go to war with the Ortacarreans," Starfire said, her voice flat and dead.

"I do not go to war. I go to slaughter. They are a scourge that must be destroyed. Once we have the technology to traverse through their nebula, we shall take their planet. They have already corrupted Ryand'r, do not let them corrupt you as well. I cannot let you become like—" he swallowed and lowered his voice like the next word caused him great pain. "Bynekdore."

Starfire went statuesque. I don't think she was even breathing.

"I ain't going to be party to genocide," Cyborg protested. "It's not right."

Galfore flicked his eyes to Cyborg. "Then we shall simply take it from you."

"I don't like this," Raven whispered behind me. Beast Boy was growling under his breath. Sarah was hiding behind Cyborg and I didn't blame her. I wasn't sure what to do, it wasn't my place to say anything and I was pretty sure anything I did say would make things worse.

"Guards will escort you to your dwellings for your stay on Tamaran. You will be escorted at all time while you are our guests."

Yeah, that so wasn't what was happening. At all. I interjected, "Are we being forcibly detained?"

Galfore lifted an eyebrow at me. "If that is what you wish, I will arrange it." He looked back at Starfire and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry, dear one. I know this is hard. But it is necessary for the greater good."

Starfire roused, looking up at Galfore. "I love you."

Galfore considered her. "Koriand'r," he said heavily.

"You have been like a father to me," Starfire said wistfully, stepping out of his reach. "And I thank you for raising me, but I will not stand with you on this matter. I am going to go to Ryand'r and if you declare war on Ortacarr, I will be standing in your way."

"You are aware of what this entails," Galfore warned, his eyes locked on Starfire but he made no move to stop her.

Her smile didn't reach her eyes. "I am."

"Starfire—" I began and she silenced me with a look.

She squared her shoulders, lifted her chin. _"I will not stand with you against the Ortacarrean people. By the glorious X'hal, I deem myself separate from Tamaran. I will not bend my knee before the Grand Ruler or any others. I am Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran no longer. From here on, I am Koriand'r of Earth."_ She stepped away, took my hand. She pulled me backward even further until we were standing by Raven's side. "Raven, get us out of here."

The doors to the throne room burst open, Salja and several guards charging through. Salja thrust forward a finger. "_Seize them_!"

"Raven! Now!" Starfire snapped, raising a clenched fist to blast a continual beam at the door, preventing more guards coming through.

Raven hesitated for only a fraction of a second longer before we were all enveloped in her raven. In that fraction it almost appeared Galfore turned to Salja, but I couldn't tell his intent. Stop Salja, or order her after us.

We were spat out in front of the T-Ship. "Starfire—"

"Get in," Starfire snapped. "We have to leave right now."

"Star—" I began, concerned for her. She'd just declared herself rogue from Tamaran.

Starfire grabbed me and tossed me up onto the T-Ship and I staggered as I landed. "Before the guards are catch us," she snapped, then hoisted Cyborg up. "We are not safe. Go, go," she said, passing Sarah up to Cyborg. Raven lifted off, heading to her pod, Beast Boy leaping up beside her.

Starfire didn't even wait for us to get the T-Ship started, the moment we were all in our pods, she darted under the ship and lifted it up. Metal groaned and the ship tilted dramatically and then we were shooting into the air, the nose pointed up.

"Dude, like, what are we doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"I have no idea," I replied as I keyed the engines. "Shit, Star, slow down." There was a chance at this rate she'd hit atmosphere before we'd gotten the ship going.

"Is she getting inside?" I heard Sarah ask Cyborg.

"Probably not," Cyborg replied.

"Cy, get the seals done!" I snapped. "She'll be breaking atmosphere soon."

"I'm working on it, there's no power."

I siphoned some power off to him. "Sending you as much as I can spare from the engine kickstart."

The T-Ship tilted sharply, diving to the side, all of us inside thrown about by the suddenness of the action. A green beam of light skimmed off the nose, grazing the front of the ship. There was a hiss as the pods finally sealed closed, locking us securely inside. It didn't matter now if we broke atmosphere without engines.

"Oh, you so didn't damage my baby," Cyborg muttered. "Damn, Dick, where's those engines?"

"Engines are coming up." I watched the heat in the engines gradually rise, feeling the hum of the motor purr. "Beast Boy, get the defences going."

"Dude, we're really not going to fight them, are we?"

"Do you think that was Starfire firing at us?" I snapped.

"But Galfore… he wouldn't…"

The T-Ship tilted again, then went into a spin as we tumbled through the air. I gripped the steering pad, firing the engines to pull us out of the dive, hoping that Starfire wasn't behind the engines when they fired. Sarah shrieked and I spared a fleeting thought for her. I felt something thump against the bottom of the ship and then we were forced upward again, the spinning stopped.

I flooded the engine with fuel, blasting upward, the computer compiling calculations to break atmosphere with the least amount of G's working against us. "Anyone see anything?"

"There's a whole lot of blips rising from the surface," Beast Boy called. "There's a fair distance away."

"A lot of anger," Raven included.

Starfire appeared beside the T-Ship briefly. I glanced at her as I steered, trying to see if she wanted me to open her pod for her but she just locked eyes with me, mouthed 'Go!' and pointed upward before she vanished again. I tried not to be too alarmed that her black outfit was smoking.

"Raven, keep an emotional lock on Starfire. If she falls behind too far, let me know."

"Right."

The tip of the T-Ship's nose turned red, illustrating that we'd changed atmospheric zones. The T-Ship began to shudder as we forced through the turbulence that surrounded Tamaran. Gripping the steering pad firmly, I fought to get the ship through as fast as possible without scaring Sarah too much. "Raven?"

"She's still on our tail."

"Sarah, okay back there?"

She squeaked at me.

"She's fine, man, just get us out of here."

I wasn't sure what the plan was when we entered into space, but it appeared Starfire had one. Not that she could have divulged it. She zipped up from beneath the T-Ship again. Pressing her hands against the capsule of my pod, she made a few hand gestures and exaggerated mouth movements. Understanding her, I let the engines die. I stretched my hand out to brush where hers was against the pod window and she gave me a watery smile. She went to Raven's pod next, made her eyes glow and gestured the entire ship.

"I think she wants you to shield the ship," Beast Boy said.

"What good would that do?" Raven asked.

"Starfire can travel much faster than the ship can," I said. "She's going to push us, I guess."

Cyborg made a thoughtful noise. "If you shield it, the T-Ship can handle a lot more acceleration, I suppose. Should we reconfigure for Jump?"

"Doubt we'll have time." Needed a good minute to do that, I doubt Starfire'd give us a chance.

Raven nodded to Starfire, her eyes beginning to glow. Starfire looked back at me before space disappeared and we were encased in Raven's powers.

There was a brief pause, then the T-Ship jolted, shuddered and then my instruments went wild. "Holy crap on a stick," I blurted, my hands going to the pod walls as everything began to shudder. Not overly, but enough to cause concern. I was thrown back in my seat, the inertia dampeners struggling to compensate for the sudden acceleration. I couldn't see what was happening with the others, Raven's shield was obscuring my view.

"Ahh!" Beast Boy cried. "Fuck!"

Poor Sarah shrieked and I heard Cyborg trying to sooth her.

I wasn't sure if Raven's shield made it worse, or better, not being able to see anything.

My computer seemed to be having trouble figuring out where we were in space. None of the equipment was functioning normally, everything blaring alarms at me warning impending death from hull failure. The T-Ship was unable to handle the sudden acceleration, it was too used to computing it own and adjusting systems to compensate. It had no hope of coping with this.

Things rattled and jolted, something went bang behind me, filling my small compartment with smoke. I peered over my shoulder to see flames flicking out of air vent. "Fuck!"

Grabbing the little fire extinguisher under my seat, I put out the flame then hit the switch for a gas mask, coughing and spluttering from smoke. "Everyone okay?" I asked, breathing through the mask as I waited for my pod to cycle clear of smoke.

"Dude, alarms everywhere," Beast Boy said, sounding strained. "I'm gonna be sick."

"Raven? How you doing?"

"Do not disturb me."

"I got a fire alert," Cyborg announced.

"Yeah, it's in mine," I said. "All sorted."

"T-Ship wasn't built for this," Cyborg worried. "Dick, if she damages it further, I ain't got the supplies to fix it, _if_ I can find someplace to fix it."

"It's fine, Cy, we have a space travelling alien. She knows this section of space better than we do. She'll get you the parts."

"Man, you're not gettin' it. She's gone to jump speeds without the T-Ship ready for it. If she keeps this up, there ain't going to be anythin' left _to_ fix."

The feeling of motion continued and I did my best to ignore the shuddering and jolting and stabilise the T-Ship. Once she reached the acceleration she needed, things would settle and we'd just have to prepare for her de-acceleration.

"Preliminary reports," Cyborg said as the shuddering began to subside. "Few hull fractures. She's all leaky, Wingz, your compartment's damaged. Starfire's is busted, good thing she wasn't in it. The hold's fine, so Silkie probably is being bumped around a little."

I went to answer when my pod was suddenly rocked by another blast and I was thrown sidewards into the wall. My head cracked against the window and the last thing I saw was it shattering.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: 'Kay… Space science. I am not a science fiction novelist. Just putting it out there. I was a Physics geek in high school (borderline pass of English o.O), but that was a long time ago. Still, some things you never forget._

_Oh, and Star Trek has the science wrong. Putting that out there too._

_Newton's laws basically- once an object is in motion, it stays in motion (de-acceleration due to friction notwithstanding). It's the acceleration that breaks space ships or the force required to reach said motion (F=ma, or force equals mass times acceleration). Once Starfire's at the right speed, everything will settle, because the acceleration drops to 0. She can probably let go of the space ship and fly circles around it, since there's no friction in space, it'll just keep on going til she wants to slow down again. Of course, if she had taken the time to get to that right speed slower, the T-Ship would've been able to handle it. Human vs computer._

_Also. Never assume. Leads to bad things. _

_Edit: Oh, yeah, Nightwing exploded. End of story. Bye!  
><em>


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note:**_

_So, apparently since there's another chapter, Dick's not exploded. Damn. No epic ZombieDick story… Good thing Faith-o-saurus wrote a ridiculous little one shot sort of based on a conversation we had about the exploding of Dick last chapter, that somehow evolved to ZOMBIEDICK 2.0 and his many, many functions… Go read it. _

_As Eve Royal pointed out, ruining all my good ZombieDick jokes I had ready just for her, prologue hasn't happened yet. Can't explode Dick. Nuts._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21.<strong>

There are times I hate being human. So fucking fragile. Bone break too easily. Cuts. Bruises. Internal bleeding. A simple knock to the head renders me unconscious.

I hate appearing weak, so much more than Starfire does, because in essence I _am_ weak. One, single fragile human life in an even frailer body. The amount of times I've broken bones, been stabbed, shot at, hit, I'm amazed I don't have brain damage, or permanent skeletal damage. Kidney failure. Something.

There's only so much the suit can protect you from without becoming encumbering. I already don't wear as much Kevlar as I should because it hinders my movement too much. Technology is still catching up with what we want our suits to do. It might be fire and electricity resistant, light sensitive, but there's only so much I can do to protect myself. Hell, a head shot would do the trick.

I guess it's because of Raven that I'm not dead already. She lets us heal from the simple things, cuts and bruises, but when bones break, she steps into aid us.

One of these days the fates are going to remember I'm not superhuman. I'm not invulnerable, I don't have increased regenerative abilities from shape shifting or shields to protect myself, or tiny nano-robots that repair damage. Me, I'm just an acrobat. One of these days I'll have used up my allotted number stupid accidents and that thread'll be cut.

But not today.

My brain was already adding details together even before I was completely awake. The room was unfamiliar. The sounds were strange. The material against my back and whatever I was lying on was foreign. My head hurt and felt singed, I could smell smoke. The right side of my body was sore, like I'd been whacked.

There was someone in the room though, I could hear them breathing. As I tensed, Raven said, "It's just me, idiot, don't spring to action."

I relaxed and opened my eyes. "Did you get the number of that bus?"

Raven snorted.

The room was grey. Unadorned. It was box like, very square, no windows and only one door and there was really nothing else in the room beside the chair Raven sat on, the large bed I was on and a light fixture in the ceiling.

I sat up with a groan and rubbed my head. "What happened?"

"Oxygen tank between your pod and Starfire's exploded. I didn't drop the shield until we were someplace oxygenated, just in case. You had us all worried, but I could tell you were alive. Cyborg says with all the technology available for him here, he'll be able to reinforce everything for the return trip to Ortacarr. He's pretty much been given free run of the place, we're not totally sure why yet, but we were expected."

"Here?"

"We're at Bynekdore Space Station."

A space station? Cool! Wait… why was that name familiar? I frowned. "Bynekdore?"

Raven shrugged. "We've got a secure slip, no one beside us has access to the T-Ship, there's even security guards posted out the front. Cy's not doing any additions to the T-Ship yet, just repairs because we wanted to wait for you." She gestured me. "I've done what I can, Gar's forbidden me to accelerate—"

"It'd hurt the baby, I get that."

Raven snorted. "It wouldn't actually, unless I was really stupid and drained myself to the point of exhaustion. But healing would drain me more than necessary. He's being over protective, but I'm with him. No broken bones, a couple of scrapes, your hair got singed, but that's it. You were lucky."

I glanced around the empty room. "Where's Star?"

Raven looked away. "I… had to sedate her. Seeing what happened to your pod, she went hysterical. She thought she'd killed you. With everything else… I thought it was best. Gar's with her, we thought it would be too big of a shock for you to wake up with her being hysterical. Sorry."

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, fighting the wave of dizziness. Raven stood and took my elbow. "If you're determined to be an idiot, let me help you."

"Being an idiot is what I do best," I said as she helped me stand. I wobbled a little but was otherwise stable.

"Got that right," she muttered.

The next room was just as simple as the room we just exited. Square, although much bigger. It had chunky looking table and chairs. A hole in one of the walls that looked very Star Treky. A long slatted bench against one wall for seating and some sort of square box in the middle of the floor with a cylinder protruding from the top. Four more doors branched off from this main room.

Seeing that I was looking at the square box on the floor, Raven said, "We haven't figured everything out yet, but that seems to be a 3D television."

Beast Boy opened the door to the right of where we were, relief on his face as he saw me. "Oh good, finally."

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Star's showing signs of waking, that's all." He stepped out of the room. "I'll go down and see if Cy needs help. Sarah's down there too."

"I'll come with you," Raven said, then looked at me. "Star'll be able to show you where we are once she's up."

I nodded, although I really wanted to find out where the hell we were and why we were here and discover how damaged the T-Ship really was, I knew that most of the answers would come from Starfire herself, and she'd panic if she woke up without me there. "We'll be there soon."

Beast Boy offered Raven his elbow and she took it as they headed toward what I guessed was the door while I entered the room Beast Boy had just come from.

Starfire was lying on the bed, curled up in a ball, Silkie curled up in the small space between her chest and knees. Her hair was an absolute mess, her face was tear streaked and there were several burnt holes in her black uniform. I wandered over, leaving my mask at the end of the bed and stretched out beside her. Silkie lifted his head and warbled at me, before snuggling deeper.

Propping my head up on with my elbow, I ran the fingers of my free hand through Starfire's hair, gently tugging the knots out and smoothing it out. It didn't take long before she roused.

Gasping as she flicked open her eyes to see me, she practically threw herself at me, squishing poor Silkie between us. He protested rather vocally, wriggling through a gap between our chests to be free as Starfire peppered my face with kisses. I kissed her back whenever her lips connected with mine, but otherwise I just let her go.

"Dick, Dick, Dick," she chanted, alternating between my name and 'sorry'. Her tears fell against my cheeks as she practically crushed me in her arms.

"It's okay," I soothed. "I'm okay."

She shuddered and gulped, drawing away to check me over. "I apologise," she said, shakily, her hands fluttered everywhere, checking everything. "I never thought— I just— I had to— oh you are all there— Dick, I was so scared, I had to—"

I ran my hand up her arm, trying to get her to relax. "You needed to get us away quickly, I understand."

"You are okay?" she asked, calming down dramatically after her frenzied checking of everything.

I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smoothed down even more hair, giving her as much physical contact I could to calm her. "I am. Just a headache and a bit knocked about." I was more concerned with her. "Star, why did we run like that? Did we really just betray Tamaran?"

She looked stricken. "Yes."

"_Why_?" I asked flabbergasted. "God, that's the last thing I wanted you to do, ever. You said it could cause wars. Why would you do that?"

"Galfore told me too," she replied.

"What?"

"His sister, Lysadora, she died from _cunditor_ poisoning, many, many years ago. I did not remember until he mentioned Bynekdore and asked if I wanted to take the crown. It was a code."

"A code to do what?"

"Flee. As fast as I could and come to this station. We were being watched, he acted in the way that was expected, not the way he wished to. I fear he is being forced from the crown."

"What makes you say that?" I asked. "Maybe he's just—"

"In a few sentences, he proclaimed Ryand'r to be dead to Tamaran, so he cannot be forced to return to marry, he nullified the treaty Tamaran has with Earth by threatening to take technology from Cyborg, and he gave me a justified reason for renouncing Tamaran that does not have anything to do with you. He would not have done so unless he feared conquest very soon. I shall know more when he arrives."

"If the treaty with Tamaran's void, couldn't they go to war with Earth and force you back?"

"To what end?" she asked. "I am renegade, I no longer have status. With no treaty, they cannot force Earth to hand me over. Declaring war on Earth simply to retrieve a renegade is stupid. Before, there was a legitimate reason, they could claim kidnap of a royal. Now, the Green Lanterns would never allow it. Tamaran, like most of the Vegan system, cannot act outside Vega, especially toward a planet Green Lantern's protect. It is not like Earth will declare war on Tamaran."

Oh. Wow… Still, "Star, I'm sorry about Tamaran. It's your home."

Her bottom lip trembled. "I held my ties to Tamaran for Galfore's sake and because I could not find a way to renounce it honourably. Oh, Dick, you have been my home for so many years now."

I squeezed her. "You're mine too."

She smiled, then sighed. "It is not over, I do not believe they will let me go so readily. It is not an official renunciation unless I evade them for one revolution around Tamaran's sun. That would be eighteen months, two weeks on Earth. Galfore would already be spreading the word that I have done this. Until we return to Earth, where they cannot touch me, we must be vigilant."

"Bounty hunters?"

She nodded. "Assassins may be a possibility, although they would be after you. I believe Salja might think if you were no longer alive, I would be forced to return to Tamaran. This place should be safe, I have been here before."

I nodded. "Okay." I cupped her neck, stroking her cheek with my thumb. "Are you okay?"

She shuddered. "Not truly."

I wrapped my arms around her, pulled her down so her head was resting against my chest. "It'll all work out, beautiful, you'll see. What can we do to help Galfore keep the throne?"

Starfire flicked her head up, frowning.

"What?"

"You would… help him keep the throne?"

I was confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I… thought you would be happy?"

Taken aback, I asked, "At Galfore losing the throne? How could that possibly make me happy?"

"Because if I am no longer a citizen of Tamaran, we could marry."

I smiled. "Star, I asked you to be my unmarried wife and I meant it. Just because you're suddenly free to marry, doesn't mean your feelings have changed regarding it. If you want to marry, that's completely up to you. I've already promised myself to your forever."

She blinked at me. "Oh."

"Besides, you've already declared yourself rogue, right? If he's coming here, there's no reason we couldn't help him keep the throne discreetly." I paused. "Assuming he still wants the throne."

Starfire frowned as she thought about that. "I believe that would depend on what has occurred on Tamaran to make him use such extreme measures."

"Guess we'll just have to wait," I said. "Do you want to stay here a bit longer or can we go have a look at the damage to the T-Ship?"

She went back to looking a little panicked. "Dick, I promise you, I did not know I was pushing the limits of the T-Ship to such extremes, if I had, I would never have gone that fast—"

Placing a finger on her lips, I said, "Let me look for myself, okay?"

She swallowed and nodded before she backed away from me to crawl from the bed. Giving Silkie a little pat, I scooted down to the end and picked up my mask, slapping it back on as I stood.

Really, there was not much to see of the station, I assumed there'd be a lot more of it, possibly that we didn't have access too. Our rooms were very close to where the T-Ship was, and there was two guards stationed there as well. We walked down a straight corridor, turned the corner and there was the hanger.

Starfire tried to explain, "This is… oh… what is the word… safe port?"

I nodded.

"People come here to hide and make repairs. Rooms are simple and close to the hangers to allow for easy escape and the station changes location periodically. It is… off the grid?"

"Having a bit of trouble with your slang today, my lovely?"

"I am feeling very flustered."

I squeezed her hand. "It's cute. I kind of miss having to correct you. So we're at a space pirate dock."

"Yes, but the people here are not criminals. They are fugitives, travellers. Passersby. They come, they fix their ships, or hire people here to do that for them, then they leave. We will not interact with anyone else while we are here, everything is provided for. We will not know who else is on this station at the same time. We are not to conduct business of any sort, we make repairs, get supplies and leave."

"Okay. I'm assuming we will have to pay them?"

"That has been dealt with."

I narrowed my eyes. "How? What'd you do?"

Starfire shrugged and looked away. "It just is. Do not be concerned. Galfore contacted them before I arrived in the sector, they had an escort waiting for me. I spoke to the Captain, he assured me we would have everything we needed."

When Raven said secure slip, she meant secure. There were six guards posted at the bay of the hanger the T-Ship was in, all of different humanoid species, although they wore a similar blue uniform which Starfire said indicated they were Station Security Officers. We actually had to be DNA scanned before they let us into the bay. When they'd taken a sample of my DNA, I wasn't sure and I knew I didn't like that, but Starfire promised protocols called for DNA samples were keyed only to this door and our room door. We could not use it to access any other part of the station and we could destroy the samples as we left the station. I still wasn't happy about that, but I had to deal with it.

As the hanger bay door slid shut behind me, I stopped and gaped at the state of the T-Ship.

Whole panels had been removed. Beast Boy was scurrying around the top of the ship, taking off more panelling to expose the electronics and mechanics beneath and tossing them to Raven, who was catching them with her powers and stacking them neatly against the wall. One of the engines was dismantled, I could see Cyborg's legs protruding from beneath it. Sarah was beside Cyborg, handing him tools as he called for them. My capsule was shattered, the seat black and sooty from smoke, the panelling ripped up between my pod and where Starfire's used to be, which looked like it had exploded.

"Well, thank fuck you weren't in that," I said. Starfire nodded meekly, extracting her hand and wrapping her hands around herself. Concerned, I put my hand on her back. "You did what you had to do."

"Yes, but…"

I nudged her with a hip. "No buts." Raising my voice, I called. "Cy, how's she looking?"

"Man, she's thrashed. I'm going to be spendin' ages upgradin' her. It's fuckin' awesome," he called, sounding happy about the prospect.

I chuckled. "See?"

Cyborg slid out from beneath the engine, handing his tools to Sarah as he stood. "Dick, come look at this."

Leaving Starfire where she was, I walked over to join Cyborg as he walked to what looked to be a computer console in the wall. "It's a fucking replicator. Not just organic, but inorganic too. I can plug anything I need into here and it'll make it for me. Check out some of the schematics in here too! Engine design, hull plating, inertia dampeners. Jump Drive modifications! FTL Drive ones too! Man, with some of these upgrades, Starfire can push us at that speed again and we wouldn't even break a sweat."

Interesting point, I don't think I've ever gone into it. The T-Ship has two sets of engines, one set is for the Jump Drive, star hopping, enabling us to get from system to system reasonably quickly. The ship actually has to morph shape a little when we're jumping, stronger hull, better inertia dampeners, different set of systems keeping us protected, which is why it broke down when Starfire jumped straight to hyper-speeds. We hadn't had time to shut down the systems that would react to the acceleration and overheat. The other set of engines is for travel within those systems and although it's FTL (faster than light), it's slower than the Jump Drive.

I liken it to: the Jump Drive is like getting on an airplane and going, while the FTL Drive is using your car. The Jump Drive is for travel between two points, while the FTL Drive lets you change direction on a whim, like if you're following someone in space or avoiding a barrage of rock. FTL drive also doubles as engine within atmosphere.

"I'd be careful about using anything we haven't tested personally," I warned.

"I hear you," Cyborg said and tapped his head. "Runnin' everythin' through the old processor myself. Some of this stuff, we've got theories about back home, but not the technology to create it. I won't be changin' the T-Ship's AI, although they've got some nice ones in there too."

I nodded. "Just be paranoid about everything," I said. "I don't know that I trust this place, not until we speak to Galfore."

"Galfore?" Cyborg asked, curiously.

I lifted my eyebrow, then turned my head to glance at Starfire, seeing her meekly shuffling weight from one foot to the other. "Guess she didn't have time to explain things."

"Nothing beyond we had full access to anythin' this place had to offer and could start repairs or mods, which I haven't started yet, just gettin' ready to. She was… a bit stressed."

I nodded. "Galfore staged the whole thing."

Cyborg let out puff of relief. "Thank god for that."

I nodded. "Yeah… but she's really forfeited Tamaran. That was real."

"Oh. Fuck me."

"From what she says, he's on his way here. So… let's just hold off on major modifications until I know how safe the stuff is in this place. Unless you're absolutely certain."

Cyborg nodded. "There's a couple I'm a hundred percent sure of, since we have very similar things on Earth, they're just more advanced here but the techs the same. Others, I'm iffy, but I'll wait."

I nodded. "And don't hook yourself up to the system, just to be safe."

"Wasn't plannin' to, that old Dick paranoia rubbed off on the rest of us too, we're all being careful. Already done a bug sweep of our rooms and this place. There's nothing I could see, no transmissions of any kind, no storage devices. Done the best I can."

I smiled. "Good."

"Cyborg?" Starfire asked, her voice meek. She seemed so fragile as we turned to look at her, like even a mean word could shatter her. Shoulders hunched, looking at the floor.

Cyborg gave me a concerned glance. "Sup, little lady?"

"I am truly sorry for the damage," she whispered.

Cyborg placed a hand on her shoulder, the other one angled her chin up so he could see her face. "Princess, c'mon, you know me better than that. I'm not angry. It's all fixable, we're not. Mah flyin' baby, she's been carollin' for some attention for a while anyway."

"But—"

"We had to get out of there, fast. You got us out. I'm quite proud that she stood up to everythin' you threw at her." Cyborg gave her a little tug, then wrapped his big arms around her. She sighed as she pressed herself against him.

"Okay, well, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

Cyborg grinned over Starfire's head. "Someone has to clean the puke out of BB's pod."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_Comic lore cites:_

_Green Lantern Corps are basically the Watchdogs of the universe. They are not allowed to act or even visit the Vegan System due to an ancient treaty with the Psions. There stems some of Starfire's dislike and distrust of them (because the Green Lanterns allow the atrocities the Psions do, as long as they do it in Vega). Long and involved reasons as to why the treaty exists, which doesn't come into bearing here. If Tamaran attacked Earth, the Green Lanterns of Earth would be within their rights to call for backup from the entire Green Lantern Corps. Planets like Ortacarr, without Green Lantern protection are fair game. _

_The Psions are the ones who gave Starfire and her siblings starbolts. They're a race of people who experiment on all the other races within the Vegan System, they're also responsible for creating most of them, Tamaranians included. They're a fact of life there, lots of people get taken for experimentation. Some die, some escape, some live their lives in the Psions science ships. Psion males lack empathy of any kind (although we have learnt in a recent comic that female Psions do not lack it, and are actually kept in breeding houses by the males, thanks to Star of Airdirie for sending me that comic). Want to know more, Google it._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

We didn't see Galfore that night, or at least, when our clocks told us it was night and we all headed back to the rooms for food and sleep. Cyborg set up a few security mesures around the T-Ship and Beast Boy mucked around with the food replicator as he tried to make something similar to tofu.

Starfire didn't really say much, just sort of sat on the slatted bench in the room and stared at the wall. She didn't seem depressed, more like she was thinking intently but it didn't seem like she wanted to speak to anyone.

Raven floated across the room from Starfire with a book, while Sarah sat at the table with her laptop and did some study, while Cyborg sat opposite her and worked on blueprints. They played footsie under the table.

I used the bathroom first, was the lucky lab rat to try and figure everything out and had to report how it was done. They didn't have Earth like showers, they had this mist like spray that you stood in to clean yourself. Almost sauna like. It was… interesting, I guess… but at least I was clean and smoke free.

I hung around in the main room while the rest of them went through the showers too, although I put a fresh uniform on. I'd sleep in it tonight, minus the boots. Strange place, I'd be on high alert anyway.

I admit, I messed around with the food replicator too. I did. Those things, they're very cool. Dessert for dinner, just awesome.

It was pretty interesting when Beast Boy changed into a cat and padded to Starfire, meowing at her to pick him up. Even more interesting to see Beast Boy actually paying attention to what Starfire was doing as she absently rubbed his belly and Raven's non reaction to it, beyond a small softening of her features which you could only really pick up if you knew her well. I watched all three of them, leaning against the wall, eating my cheesecake.

Beast Boy wriggled and purred and allowed Starfire to do all the normal thing she did with him while he was in cat form. Scratch behind his ears, under his chin, rub his belly until he curled around her hand blissfully, his little paws kneading at her hand. He tucked himself under her arm, rubbed his face against her everywhere, then yawned at me as I narrowed my eyes at him.

Now, he's just milking it.

When Beast Boy was 'satisfied' with his pats, he changed back, walking over to me sheepishly and said, "Okay. I get it."

I grinned at him. "Changes things, huh?"

He smirked back. "Not really. Star gives good belly rubs."

"I know," I replied.

"Why do you think Raven doesn't get jealous?" he asked, very softly.

"Because, she knows _exactly_ how you feel. She knows exactly how we all feel. We're all open books."

"What about Star? Do you think she knows what she's doing?"

I shrugged. "Probably not. I don't really have a problem with it, beyond my own insane jealously that you can get a belly rub in public and no one cares. But look at her, she looks calmer. Starfire needs touch, she can't get it all from me. Just like there are things you can't get from Raven." I shrugged. "We're family, we had all these little traditions in place before we started internally dating."

"I suppose."

"Just, no more head bumping her boobs, okay?"

Beast Boy laughed. "Deal. I thought you were going to break my neck when I did that."

"Thought about it."

"Gar?" Raven called, and hid a yawn behind her hand. "I'm heading to bed."

Beast Boy smiled. "Yeah, I'll come with you. Night guys!"

Cyborg and Sarah looked up from where they were working to wave at him. "Night."

Starfire looked over at me, then rose to her feet. "We should rest too," she said. "I do not believe Galfore will be here anytime soon."

I nodded. "Okay. Cy, you staying up?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Not long though, just finalising a few thoughts."

"'kay, sleep well," I said as I followed Starfire into the room where Silkie was. Starfire stretched out on the bed, facing toward the edge instead of the centre like she normally does. I lay down behind her, then spooned her. Silkie scooted up the bed so he could wriggle under Starfire's arm. I brushed her hair away from her neck so I could kiss it. "You okay?"

"Hmm."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Hmm," she replied again, non committal.

"Okay, do you want to get done to keep your mind off it?"

She snorted at me.

"Just a suggestion."

She threaded our fingers together and snuggled her shoulders back against my chest.

"Would you blow me?"

Now she laughed and elbowed me in the ribs. "You have the one track mind."

"I do," I said and nuzzled her neck. "But I did make you laugh." I licked my way up to her ear. "I can make you orgasm multiple times, if you think that would help. I can show you what these finger stripes are _really_ good for."

She lifted our joined hands, fiddling with my two blue fingers. "Tempting," she replied.

"But not tonight?"

"The raincheck?"

I pretended to consider. "Hmmmmmm. Nope. One time offer."

She kissed the back of my hand. "Oh, Dick."

"Say it again, this time with feeling," I whispered and sucked on her ear.

"I love you," she murmured.

I sighed, I wasn't getting laid tonight, but then that was only a half hearted attempted. I shifted, pulling a pillow closer to her so I could rest my head on it. "Love you too, sleep well."

There was a knock on the door in the early hours of the morning, my internal clock said four but who knew what time it was at the station. I was instantly on alert, unwinding my arms from Starfire and reached for my boots. "Yes?"

"Dude," Beast Boy said. "Galfore's here."

Starfire snapped awake, sitting up immediately. She scrambled from the bed and darted out into the room.

When I got there a few moments later, Galfore knelt in the middle of the room, Starfire wrapped up in his arms. "Oh, my little _bumgorf_, I am so sorry for this." He dropped his voice, whispering to her and I could see whatever he said was making them both upset.

It's hard to see a huge man like Galfore broken and emotional. He's normally so strong, so powerful and to see him clutching Starfire like that, it just tugs at the heart strings.

I sat at the table and shoved my feet into my boots, nodding at Raven as she activated the food replicator for a morning tea. Sarah and Cyborg shuffled out of the room they'd been sleeping in, looking tired, sitting at the table with me. Raven placed several steaming mugs of coffee substitute on the table in front of us and I took one of the mugs.

That's when I noticed the man behind Galfore, waiting in the shadows by the front door. I attribute my lack of observation skills to the sudden waking and the belief that Galfore had come alone. The mug was dropped back on the table, spilling as I stood. Couldn't go for my sticks, they were in my bedroom, but I had a multitude of bombs and birdarangs that I could access.

And, _whoops_, if one of birdarangs wasn't impaled in the wall by the man's shoulder. I enjoyed how badly he spooked from that. Justified reaction, I thought anyway, since the man was the same one that I'd seen yesterday asking for my girl's hand in marriage.

But Starfire scolded me anyway. "Nightwing!" she snapped, turning from Galfore's embrace to scowl at me.

"What?" I asked mildly. "I didn't hit him."

"Is your aim that poor?" Karras sneered at me.

"I could castrate you from here," I snapped, readying another. "Care to find out?"

Starfire disengaged from Galfore to step into directly into my sight between Karras and myself. "Stop it."

I heard Karras give an insolent laugh, so I curved the next birdarang around Starfire and between Karras' legs. Karras choked on his laughter and I heard him swear. "Try me," I snapped.

Starfire stalked toward me and grabbed my wrists, forcing them both down to my sides. "Do not get into the testosterone based 'hissy fit' now," she snarled at me.

"Excuse me?" I snapped at her. "Hissy fit? I have every right to want to beat the crap out of the guy who's been asking for your hand in marriage for god knows how long— which I might add, you never deemed fit to inform me about— and then he shows up _here_."

"Do not be the _bobsnar_," Karras called. "I am on your side."

I peered around Starfire to scowl at him. "Watch it, asshat, the next one won't miss. And I won't even use my hands to do it."

"Koriand'r," he said indignantly. "I did not come all this way to be insulted by a mere human."

"Mere human?" I snapped and broke Starfire's grip on my wrists. "I'll give you fucking _mere human_."

Starfire gave a long suffering sigh and put her hand on my chest. "Do not make me restrain you."

"Ha!" Karras called.

Starfire shot him a glare. "I was speaking to you, Karras. I _always_ stand with Nightwing, have you learnt nothing?" I smirked at him and Starfire poked me in the chest. "Do not inflate your ego," she murmured under her breath. "Dick, behave." I frowned at her, wanting to snap, but she pre-empted me. Cocking a hip, she dropped her eyes and looked up at me through her eyelashes. "Please?" she cooed, chewing on her bottom lip.

I both love and hate that look, I love it because she's so incredibly sexy when she does it, and hate it because she can make me do practically anything when she looks at me like that. "Fine."

Starfire spared me a smile before she let it drop and turned around. "Karras, these are my friends. Cyborg, Sarah, Beast Boy and Raven," she introduced them, gesturing at each one. She placed a hand against my upper arm. "And this is Nightwing. Friends, this is Karras, my…" she frowned and glanced at Karras. "Fifth cousin? Sixth?"

Karras lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "I am confused about it as well."

"We are distantly related," Starfire simplified. "He is also a member of one of the five royal families on Tamaran and…" Starfire sighed and dropped her eyes. "Our houses are too distantly related now to be comfortable allies, so my father promised his mother my hand when I was born."

Karras folded his arms on his chest. "I am as joyous about it as you are, Koriand'r," he said sarcastically.

There were eyes on me. I could feel them all, penetrating, waiting for a reaction. An explosion. Something.

I was suddenly remembering our conversation when we first spoke about marriage. Her husband _had already_ been chosen for her. Why didn't I pick that up at the time? Karras was the reason, even if he didn't want to be, that Tamaran would've gone to war with Earth. Starfire was already betrothed. Guess not, now she's renounced Tamaran.

"We spent a lot of our youth in forced interaction," Starfire said. "Mandatory time together. It was supposed to be inevitable we would marry so we tried to be friendly at least."

"Friendly," I growled.

"Like you and Babs. With a lot less flirting," Starfire said.

Karras continued, "When Myand'r gifted her to the Citadel in exchange for peace, he petitioned my mother to release Koriand'r from the contract. My mother refused when we heard that Koriand'r had escaped the Gordanians on route. She is… very interested in the starbolts and their addition to our linage. Overly so."

Still another thing she didn't tell me. I got why she didn't, I can be a jealous bastard and she really thought it didn't matter. Galfore promised to keep her from being married and it was a promise he'd kept. I mean, really, what was I going to do about the situation? Beside wish that I'd actually castrated him. I could scowl at Starfire though, let her know how unhappy I was she didn't tell me. "You need to stop keeping things from me," I muttered.

Starfire looked stricken. "Dick, I—"

I shook my head and turned away from her. "Later."

"I trust you have everything you need at this station to make the modifications to your vessel?" Galfore asked, completely changing the subject.

Starfire glanced at Cyborg, who looked uneasy.

"Do not be alarmed," Galfore said. "I truly have no intention of taking your technology from you." He flicked his eyes to Sarah. "And my congratulations on your marriage," he said, bowing slightly. "I apologise for my rudeness before. Marriage does not have the same connotations on Tamaran as it does on Earth. Since we were being watched, I was required to react appropriately."

Cyborg looked at Starfire, who nodded. "It's cool, Galfore," Cyborg said. "Thanks."

"Why news of Ryand'r?" Karras asked. "You must have compelling evidence that he is alive for you to come unannounced."

Starfire nodded eagerly, bouncing up and down on the spot. "Oh, Galfore, it is so exciting!"

"He is truly safe?" Galfore asked, hopeful. "Even among the Ortacarreans?"

"Yes!" Starfire exclaimed. "They will not hurt him, they protect him and although they do feed off his excess energy, I believe it is a symbiotic relationship now. He is not their prisoner, he is their friend."

"How can you be sure?" Galfore asked.

Starfire hesitated a moment. "Your feelings regarding the Ortcarreans?" she queried.

"If he is safe among them, I hold them no ill will," Galfore replied. "In truth, I only rejected their audience before because of the situation with Salja. With so much internal turmoil, it was unwise to start negotiations with them."

Starfire darted into our room and was back out within moments, bringing up the picture of Junip on the camera. "He has children!"

I don't think I've ever seen Galfore look more surprised. He hunkered down immediately, looking at the small screen.

"Her name is Junip and she is the first Ortacarrean Tamaranian hybrid. He has two other children as well, Othil and Lav. He is mated with an Ortacarrean named Kik Kik, whom I will meet when we travel there to aid Ryand'r with his powers."

Karras came forward to look at the photo. "They can breed?"

Starfire nodded. "The females, while they can only choose one form, are able to procreate within that form. They did not know. Is she not adorable?"

"Yes, she is." Galfore looked at Karras. "This changes things."

Karras nodded. "It does. I will see to a treaty as soon as I can, you have my word. It may take a while."

"What?" Starfire asked, concerned. "What has occurred?"

Karras sighed. "My mother has decided that it is time for that contract to be fulfilled. I have stalled as long as I can, asking for Koriand'r's hand, knowing that the Grand Ruler would not allow it, but circumstances have changed."

"What circumstances?"

Karras scratched his forehead. "It is difficult to explain."

"No, it is not," Galfore said. "Salja has decided that since I would not honour the contract, she will take the crown from me and force Koriand'r into it. I have been… unable to generate enough backing to keep her at bay."

"We cannot allow my mother to have the crown," Karras said. "She is… I do not know the English translation for it. _Karanator_."

"Xenophobic," Starfire supplied.

"She would never allow treaties with other planets. She does not trust the other races in our system or other races in general."

"We can help," I said.

Galfore shook his head and glanced at Starfire. "I am a warrior. I see things with the eye of a warrior. At the time Koriand'r gave the crown to me, I was what was best for Tamaran. But no longer. We need a diplomatic leader now, someone willing to generate peaceful contracts with our Vegan neighbours. I am… not what is best."

"Galfore—" Starfire began, obviously going to assure him he was.

"I am tired," Galfore said, placing his hand on Starfire's shoulder. "It is harder than I expected and I am weary. I thank you for the chance but now it is time for someone else to take the burden." Starfire looked stricken for a moment but Galfore continued, "My greatest achievement has been you and Ryand'r. All I have ever wanted is for my _bumgorfs _to be safe. Knowing that Ryand'r is among friends and safe, knowing that you have Nightwing and Earth, it is more than I could have hoped for." Galfore sighed and ran a hand over his face. "You have been declared a traitor, my sweet, but if Salja takes the throne, I do not know if she will let you free or come for you. Ryand'r is dead to Tamaran, he and his family will be safe as long as we cannot breach the nebula, or until we can safely secure a treaty with the Ortacarreans and by threatening you, Cyborg, I have nullified the treaty with Earth so Salja cannot touch Koriand'r. I have done what I can."

"Say what?" Cyborg asked, but I gestured at him to stay quiet.

"I wish you had not returned to Tamaran at this time, Koriand'r," Galfore said. "You have disturbed something fragile and Karras and I must make with the haste to implement our plan."

"What plan?" Starfire asked, confused.

"Taryia is pregnant," Karras said.

Starfire beamed, clasping her hands together. "How glorious!"

Karras smiled and nodded. "My mother does not yet know. I must ascend the throne and take Galfore's place before she can seize control in order to protect my child."

Starfire nodded and said to me, "Children of a Grand Ruler are not subject to rules of royalty. They would be given highest warrior status."

I lifted an eyebrow at her. Made sense, because of the fact anyone can be a Grand Ruler. I already knew Grand Rulers who were overthrown (not abdicated) were required to leave Tamaran, or be killed. Part of the reason Blackfire could never return to Tamaran and Starfire could. I assume if Karras ever lost the throne, he and his family would leave. "Not really much of an option." Too many repercussions, I could see that. Like having to live on Tamaran. Not that I wouldn't do it, but I really didn't think Starfire wanted to be Grand Ruler. She gave it up once already.

Karras continued, "As the new Grand Ruler, I was going to take Taryia as consort and remain betrothed to you, without ever marrying so you could continue your relationship with Nightwing… but your arrival… it was ill timed. Mother is riled. We must move quickly."

"What can we do to assist you?" Starfire asked.

"Stay hidden from sight," Galfore said. "I would prefer you returned to Earth, but I cannot foresee convincing you until you have seen Ryand'r."

Starfire shook her head. "I must see him. I do plan on visiting Komand'r as well."

"That would be ill-advised," Karras said. "Mother has eyes in many places."

"Oh."

"I can get a message to her," Galfore said. "If you wish."

Starfire nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

"Perhaps it is a good thing," Karras said. "With Mother occupied with searching for Koriand'r, we can speak to the general has under her control and ask them to switch their allegiance to me."

Galfore nodded. "That would be helpful." He gestured. "This station will provide you everything you require—"

"Yeah, about that," I interjected. "This place is almost too good to be true."

"Oh?" Galfore asked. "Why is that?"

"The sheer amount of technology that has been made available for us to use," I said. "I think Cyborg and I could spend years here and not even make a dent in the amount available."

Galfore frowned. "I assumed you simply need to make modifications, why would they open the databanks to you?"

"I… almost destroyed the T-Ship bringing us here with such haste," Starfire said sheepishly. "We must replace a large majority of it. Nightwing is concerned regarding the method they use to create parts and some of the designs held within the computer and whether they are safe."

"Ahh," Galfore said. "I see. Nightwing, all the technology here is safe, the repair replicators are of Mechanaid design. They are used throughout the quadrant and have never had any problems with the products they produce. It is impossible to modify a design once it is loaded into the replicators. Any designs within the replicators are linked to a library on Mechan where their engineers perform stringent testings on their products before releasing it to the general replicators. If you were to use a design from there, it would be safe. If you were to input a design, you could use it but no one else could until Mechanaid approved it. If the Mechanaid's were ever to release something within the replicators that was faulty, they would lose all reputation and they pride themselves on the repair replicators. I would not fear the designs in there."

I nodded. "Okay, what about the cost? I'm assuming this isn't free."

Galfore glanced at Starfire. "You… did not tell them?"

Starfire closed her eyes. "It is all being charged to my credit," she said.

"Huh?" Cyborg grunted. "Your credit?"

"I am royalty," she said. "My family have had centuries of space travel to accumulate wealth and I cannot use it on Earth."

"How much credit do you have?" Cyborg asked carefully.

She sighed. "Enough to purchase the Watch Tower a thousand times over. You can do the 'going nuts' with replicator purchases and it would not even make the dent."

"And… you don't mind?" Cyborg clarified.

"It does me no good to have it," Starfire said. "I do not mind."

Cyborg looked at me. "So… replicators safe, money, no object… can I go nuts?"

I studied Starfire, who was resolutely not meeting my gaze, then nodded. "As long as you've checked the blueprints thoroughly."

"Well, alright!" Cyborg said happily. "Refittin', here I come!"

Galfore didn't stay long, he couldn't. He and Karras had to implement their plans before Salja could stop them. They wouldn't divulge their plans in any more detail, resolute that it was none of her concern. Poor Starfire, she was torn between wanting to help Galfore, wanting to see Ryand'r and the fact that she'd betrayed her homeland.

I left them to say goodbye and headed into the bedroom in a little bit of a huff. Well, you can't really blame me. Nervous energy, angry energy, so I stripped off my uniform and boots and started a set of push ups. Up, down, up, down, concentrate on breathing through each push.

Starfire joined me after a while, sitting on the corner of my bed near my feet and watched me. If she wants to watch me work out naked, fine, but it doesn't let her off the hook. I ignored her, just kept on going, counting the push ups.

"You are angry," she said after a while.

"You think?" I muttered, not pausing.

She sighed and I glanced over to see her place her hands in her lap and put her head down. "I am prepared."

"Why?"

"Because you are going to yell—"

I shook my head and interrupted her. "Why did you never tell me about Karras?"

She fidgeted. "Um… I was frightened."

"Frightened?"

"You can be… most explosive at times. I did not want to give you another reason to be angry at me. You have been so much lately. I hoped…"

"I don't want you afraid of me, Starfire. I want you to give me the goddamn truth when I ask for it."

She sighed. "Dick, can you stop? It is most distracting."

I smirked. "You like it. I can hear you drooling."

"I do, but you are supposed to be angry with me. It is hard to feel guilty when you are flaunting yourself like this."

"Flaunting myself, am I?"

"All I can think about is sliding beneath you and… well…" I glanced at her, seeing her flush.

"And?" I prompted.

"Evil thoughts involving my mouth and other various body parts."

"You're not getting out of it by offering sex this time," I said and stopped the push ups, turning around to sit on the ground, knees bent, arms wrapped around them. "Better?"

She flicked her eyes down, smothered a smile, then looked back up to my face. "Yes."

I snorted and shook my head. "I did ask you if there was anything else, you know."

"In regard to the law," she clarified. "Not—"

I gave her a reproachful look and she ducked her head. "You should've said something then."

"I should."

"But really…'my husband has already been chosen', was a dead giveaway that I completely missed."

She looked up at me and tilted her head questioningly. "Did I say that?"

I nodded. "You let that slip when we first talked about marriage."

She tapped her fingers together. "Oh… I did not… realise… um…"

"You should've told me. I hate having things sprung on me, you know that."

"I am sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make it better." I sighed. "Just… if we never got together…"

She echoed my sigh. "I would probably have returned to Tamaran to marry him when I turned twenty. I am not of Earth, Dick. My people know no other way. Most are happy with the way we are. I would have been content, had I never come to Earth and met you and discovered a different way of life."

I tossed up my hands. "Great. So it's my fault you're afraid of marriage."

"It is also your fault that Karras believes there is another way to live. I spoke to him of you and how life is on Earth, which is why he is not accepting of our betrothal either."

"Small consolation."

"My apologies."

"I guess now you've renounced Tamaran, it doesn't really matter…"

"No."

I reached for her, shifting to kneel in front of her as I dragged my finger along her neckline to tug the necklace with my ring from beneath the hem of her neck guard. "If I hadn't given you this, and we broke up… would you have gone back to Tamaran and married him out of duty?"

Starfire dropped her eyes and turned her face away. "Had we broken up, I would have disappeared into space like Ryand'r did. You would never have seen me again, but neither would they."

I wasn't really surprised at that. "I suppose some of your reasoning was there was nothing I could do about it, why worry me?"

"A little. Are you angry?"

"Yeah. Disappointed too, because we've already talked about you keeping things like this from me."

She sniffled.

I ran my palms up and down her outer thighs. "Is there anything else you've been keeping from me? Another love? Another betrothed? Have you had children already with someone? Going to run off with Karras and marry him? Is your natural colour really red?"

"Yes," she whispered. "My natural colour is red. No children, I am not running anywhere to marry anyone who is not you. There are no more secrets."

"You promise? There's not going to be another earth shattering secret that's going to make my world crumble?"

She shook her head and bowed it. "No."

Cupping both her cheeks, I lifted her head so she'd look at me. "I hate it when you keep things from me, I really do."

Tears welled in her eyes and she closed them. "I am sorry."

"Starfire, look at me."

She opened her eyes again.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she replied.

"Good. Now, take off your clothes. Except for the boots."

She blinked at me. "What?"

I put my lips to her ear and let my voice drop to a husky whisper. "You're going to lie down with your boots in the air and I'm going to fuck you senseless until you're screeching my name. 'Til the world knows your mine and mine alone. I'm going to make you writhe and moan and beg for more and you're going to lie there and take it, again and again, until I'm fucking satisfied. 'Til you can think of nothing else but me and the way my cock feels inside you. You got me?"

She nodded and licked her lips, her eyes already shining with lust.

"Good," I said, pleased and stood so I could watch her. "Now strip."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ ZOMGZ how could she end it there?_

_ I have been very remiss and never wrote the Dick naked on the rings scene. So, you have a Dick working out naked scene instead. Except it's hard for him to perv on himself… so Starfire did it for you. Now, all the girls can imagine those rippling muscles working, up and down and sweat and…. where's my ZombieDick 2.0? _


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's notes:**_

_Sometimes the dirty talk before a scene is better than the scene itself. I did try, but I just couldn't do it justice. This way you get to imagine it. Or, you can order the ZombieDick 2.0 and press the dirty talk button and see where it takes you._

_School holidays have finished, (we only have 4 weeks in the middle of the year), so I can probably update every day now. I might not though, depending on how terrible the cliffhanger is._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23.<strong>

Brand, spanking new T-Ship, rebuilt with all new and upgraded components within three days. Cyborg was practically bursting with pride at his new flying baby. Reinforced hulls capable of withstanding the speeds Starfire could push us at. Increased engine capacity, still not up to Starfire's speed of flight but it cut down a lot of travel time. Plated shielding, increased weapons capabilities. Reinforced pods with separate shields that he was certain would allow Starfire and Raven to pass through the nebula without incident, which he had not put the blueprints into the Mechanaid replicators. Cyborg had installed several handgrips beneath the T-Ship so that when Starfire pushed us again, she had someplace to hold onto, and even a little computer there so she could communicate with us via text.

He took her for a test run, Starfire flying beside him just in case and came back almost beaming. Both Cyborg and I put the T-Ship through a series of tests before we were both satisfied with the results. I admit she handled a hell of a lot better. She purred now, oozing power and manoeuvrability. Very nice to fly.

Cyborg had copied a lot of the designs from the replicators to a hard drive too, some of them would be good upgrades to the crime scanners, or the training equipment or even the teleporter. There even looked to be some upgrades Cyborg was considering looking at for himself.

We did have to purchase the designs, of course, but Starfire was adamant she had more than enough to cover everything Cyborg wanted and more. She didn't divulge how much she had, was embarrassed about it actually, but I think Cyborg still limited his spending to whatever he was certain he would use. We put in an application to have a Mechanaid replicator device installed on Earth as well, forking out the small fortune it would cost for that. And Starfire didn't bat an eyelid.

I get that she didn't want to tell me about her money, but I wasn't sure why. Yes, space credits are pretty worthless on Earth, but I bet Bruce would have exchanged some of it for her. Maybe it had something to do with it coming from her parents, I don't know, but she balked every time I tried to mention it. She's always been so adamant about doing everything on her own, it could have had something to do with that as well.

I didn't really get to spend a lot of time with her, I concentrated on fixing up the T-Ship. I know she and Raven talked about it a lot while I was busy helping Cyborg with the T-Ship, so Starfire wasn't terribly depressed but she was having trouble sleeping, tossing and turning most of the night, even when I snuggled up against her to try and soothe her.

Tonight seemed to be especially bad. We were due to leave the station first thing the next 'day' and I had hoped that would stop her restless sleep.

"Starfire, c'mon," I mumbled, having been woken up again. I threw an arm over her chest and tugged her into my embrace. "What gives?"

With a sigh, she snuggled up against my chest. She was silent and still for so long I thought she'd finally fallen asleep and I could let myself slide into dreamland. "I believed I was doing the right thing," she whispered and shifted.

Great, now I was dreaming about her being restless. "Hmm?"

"Giving the crown to Galfore."

Oh. Right. Not a dream. She's talking. I mumbled, "Why'nt want?"

"Pardon?"

I struggled to wake up enough to make myself understood. "Why didn't you want the crown?"

"Earth," she said. "You. Our friends. I was not right, I would have been too weak, too tainted by my time of freedom. I believed it was the right thing, giving it to Galfore. He always spoke of what he would do if he were Grand Ruler. I thought it was what he wanted."

"Things change," I mumbled. "He may have wanted it then but I imagine the last nine years would be draining. He wasn't born for the responsibility like you were."

"Should I not have declined the crown?"

"Do you want it now?" I asked.

"No."

"Then you should have passed on the crown," I said. "If you don't enjoy what you're doing, then you shouldn't be doing it. You don't have to worry about Tamaran anymore, there's nothing tying you to it anymore. Let it go, Star."

"But—"

"But nothing," I said. "No more ties to Tamaran. Galfore's leaving there as soon as Karras has the throne and coming to Earth. Ryand'r's safe and we'll see him tomorrow. Your sister's in jail. No ties. Stop worrying. Let's see your brother, go home and practice making lots of babies, okay?" She didn't say anything and I sighed. "I don't mean to sound unfeeling or not interested. I'm tired. I can't read between the lines right now. You haven't cared about what's been happening on Tamaran for years. Why are you so worried now?"

"I believed I was leaving Tamaran to good hands."

"And you did. And now Galfore is leaving Tamaran in good hands too. Or don't you think Karras is the right man for the job?"

She sighed.

I grumbled. "Star, enough already," I grumped. "Sweetheart, I love you, but I don't know what answer to give you that'd make you feel any better. People make decisions which we have no control over. Galfore may have entertained the idea of having the crown and was delighted when he was given it, but he's also a smart man. He knows when someone can do it better than he can. They made this choice and they didn't consult you and I bet if we hadn't gone to Tamaran, they'd have done it without telling you about it. If you wanted to be part of the decision process, then perhaps you never should have left."

She drew away from me. "Would you have preferred I stayed on Tamaran?"

"I prefer my unmarried wife happy and smiling and snuggled against me and making the life choices she wants. If going back to Tamaran to become Grand Ruler is what you want, then that's what you have to do. If you don't want it, then let it go."

She snuggled up again. "I apologise, it does seem rather silly to be worried about it now."

"Not silly," I mumbled, readjusting my head on my pillow. "Just you. I wish we could go to Tamaran and be there for Galore and show you things'll be okay. I wish we could but we need to stay away and keep you safe. Since we can't, why worry about it? Just let it go."

"You are brutally honest when you are sleepy."

"No brain filter," I mumbled. "Sorry if I upset you."

She bumped her lips against my nose, then kissed my forehead. "Go to sleep, Dick."

I puckered my lips. "Gimme kiss first."

She complied, pressing her warm lips against mine. Even half asleep I like kissing her and pushed against her for more. Gentle nibbles and seeking tongue and a hand on her ass to tug her closer.

"Dick, what are you doing?" she giggled as I took her silken nightgown and dragged it up her body until it was gathered around her neck.

"Loving you," I replied, disappearing between the covers. "Just a taste."

Lavish kisses against her skin, mouth over peak, gentle caresses of the lonely one with my fingertips. Lower and lower until her hands bury themselves in my hair and her hips push upward toward me and she wants. Then the fun's only just beginning, fingers inside her, curled in on themselves to reach that spot that makes her moan, tongue swirling on the outside to taste.

Her thighs are rippling, muscles clenching and unclenching. She dug her toes into the belt of my pants and pushed them down, before she slid her feet up the inside of my thigh to play for herself.

"Dick," she moaned into the darkness. "Oh." She gripped my hair, gave it a little yank.

"Yes?"

"Please."

Before I was fully aware, we were moving as one. Slow and steady and sweet.

It's not quick, it never is when we get randy in the middle of the night. It's more intimate. Snuggled up inside her, flexing hips, just enough to set the curve rising, but not too quick. Time to play and taste and enjoy all that she has on offer. Hold her close, stroke the fire, touch her everywhere, there's nowhere that hasn't gotten loving attention. I can't get enough.

Moan and purr and coo as I loved her, she's breathtaking in the glow of her own light. Slick and warm and wet and always so ready for me as I plunged inside her, deeper and deeper as we strived to that ultimate goal. Moving kisses, captured lips as I glide in, release as I slid out. Roaming kisses, neck and breast and nibble on an ear to make her shiver. She gripped at me, one hand clenched against my upper arm, the other encasing the wrist of the hand which twitched where we were joined. Thighs against my hips as she talks, telling me what she wants. Faster, slower, the type of touch she needed. Whispered words of encouragement, murmurs of love, cooing yes and now and there.

Haggard breaths, messy kissing, intermingling sighs. The strokes, so long and slow, picked up pace. Flaring of light as she climaxed, her fingernails digging into my shoulders and I buried my head in the sweet nape of her neck to ride her waves to completion.

Starfire seemed happier in the morning, for which I was glad. Bouncy, excited since today she was going to see her brother again after eleven years. She was going to meet his family. She was floating everywhere, couldn't get packed fast enough, her happiness infecting everyone.

I was a little bit nervous. After all, it was almost like meeting her father. Here was a living blood relative that loved Starfire, who wanted to see her happy. I was… an interloper of sorts I guess. The guy that had been in her life for the past ten years, even if it was just as a friend for the first three.

At least, I assumed Ryand'r was like that. But there was this niggling little voice reminding me Starfire had been excited about Blackfire when she'd first come to Earth too and we all remember how that turned out, so I was trying to keep an open mind.

Cyborg and I left the room early, just after gulping down some breakfast. We wanted to run some preliminary checks on the T-Ship before we left. Just routine stuff. The ship was mostly packed, we'd done all that the night before, so it was just a few things left, like Silkie, so we let the girls and Beast Boy sleep in a little longer.

I vaguely noticed that there were seven guards outside the hanger that morning instead of the usual six, but I really didn't think anything of it. Possibly one extra to prepare for our departure.

We ran through the series of checks, inertia dampeners, oxygen flow, fuel check, those sorts of things before Cyborg fired the engines.

"Listen to those engines purr," Cyborg exclaimed, poking his head out of his pod. "Daaamn, my baby's going to be jealous."

I laughed. "As if you're not refitting her when we get back."

He joined in. "Yup, I've got plans now!"

"I saw you downloading them," I teased, then stopped. "Do you hear that?"

Cyborg paused too, listening. It was a sound without volume. A low vibration rising up from the ground. I knew it was a sound, but I couldn't quite hear it. "Is that the engines?" he asked, quickly stooping to turn them off. The whooshing sound of the engines disappeared but the vibration continued. There were a couple of beeps as Cyborg activated his arm console to get some readings.

Pressure against my chest. Starfire screaming, bleeding from the nose. I _knew_ this sound. I sprang from my pod, bolting for the hanger doors. As they slid open, I could hear screaming from the corridor. Six guards were down, some of them unconscious, one was bleeding from the nose but they all looked like they'd been hit with some sort of blaster. The seventh was missing. Behind me, Cyborg clapped his hand over his cybernetic ear. "What the fuck is that?"

"A weapon!" I shouted.

The screaming was Beast Boy, lying in the centre of the corridor to our rooms, his hands over his ears, blood leaking from his nose. He writhed in pain, feet skittering on the floor, back arched as he screamed. Raven looked panicked as she battered at his chest. "Gar!"

I leapt over them both in my mad dash for the rooms we'd been staying in. "Cover his ears! Shield his whole head!" I yelled at Raven. Glancing behind me, I saw Cyborg stop by Raven's side, checking on Beast Boy. "Cyborg! C'mon! Sarah!"

I didn't doubt, whoever was using this sound to incapacitate Starfire, wouldn't hesitate to hurt Sarah too. This bounty hunter (hunters?) couldn't have been Tamaranian or they would have used some other method of disabling her.

The room was trashed. Black smudges crisped up the walls. What was left of the furniture was a mass of twisted and singled metal blasted to the edges of the floor. Poor Silkie was battered, burnt and bruised, whimpering in the corner, protected by an upturned bench.

The wall at the opposite the door was gone. Completely blown away to reveal another room like ours, with the furniture intact, and an open door with a corridor behind. There were drag marks in the soot on the floor in our room. A blood trail dripped through both rooms. A handful of red hair. Someone screaming from the hallway beyond. Sarah.

"Sarah!" I yelled and charged through the room, Cyborg right behind me, calling her name.

"Help me!" we both heard her shriek.

Normally, I am faster than Cyborg, but hearing her panic filled cry, something ignited in him, not that I blamed him. He passed me in before I'd managed to cross the room, going so fast he slammed into the opposite corridor wall with his shoulder and left a dent in it before he was off down the corridor after whoever had got Sarah, his sonic cannon already charging to fire.

I slid into the hallway myself, several birdarangs and bombs at the ready. Starfire's name burst from my lips as if by my panicked call I could summon her back to me. Cyborg was firing as he ran, but whoever had the girls was a fair distance down the corridor. Seven of them. A group. One of them dressed in guard clothes. I couldn't see Starfire, but I could see Sarah. I charged after them, launching several birdarangs around Cyborg at the straggling hunter at the back.

I hamstrung him. The birdarang sliced into the back of his knee and I saw him fall. He let out a cry and his companions didn't even turn around to see if he was okay.

Cyborg charged past the fallen hunter who was trying to crawl without even a glance at him, and I slammed my double sticks into his head to knock him out as I passed him, taking stock of his appearance.

Lizard like, that's all I could say really. Greeny brown scales, hairless and ridged head. Thick neck. Claws in place of fingernails. His eyes had been a solid red with only a snakelike slit for a pupil. Wearing some sort of uniform. Blood oozed out of his leg and onto the floor but I didn't care.

Cyborg was still running, firing his weapon, yelling Sarah's name. The group headed into a hanger, the door slammed shut in Cyborg's face as he reached it. I watching him slam double fists into the door in anger, before he hit the switch to open the door.

The door groaned as it lifted a handspan, emitted a bunch of sparks from the top of it, then nothing.

"Warning - Airlock engaged," a light flashed overhead.

I dove, sliding on my stomach toward the door, there was no chance I'd be able to slide through it, but I could get a tracker on the ship before it left. I only had moments to spot the ship itself and launch my tracker through the gap before the overrides on the door sealed it shut. If they were taking Starfire back to Tamaran, if we tracked them, we might be able to head them off before they got there.

"Did you get it?" Cyborg asked, unemotional.

"Yes," I replied and pushed myself to my feet.

"Good," he said and turned his head, staring at the injured bounty hunter. There was a flat, dead look in his eye I'd never seen before but recognised just the same. It was echoed on my face. It's the same look I always got when someone hurts my family. "Let's get some answers."

I turned my head to see several guards hurrying toward us, guns ready and a very official looking tentacle faced person. I planted my feet and folded my arms on my chest. "Yes. Let's."

Cyborg brushed by me, heading toward the downed hunter while I faced off against the guards. "Who was in that hanger?" I snapped.

"What happened?" the tentacle faced official asked.

"They've attacked and stolen two of our members. They've downed the guards stationed outside our hanger. They blasted a hole in the wall to get into our rooms! This place was supposed to be a safe haven! How could you let bounty hunters in here?"

The blue official looked taken aback, then shifted so he could access the computer beside the door. "Bounty hunters? Sir, we do not allow bounty hunters on board. They are listed as scientists. They arrived three days ago to repair a broken engine. They were supposed to leave yesterday, but they'd had last minute engine trouble."

"How did they know where to strike? How did they know _who_ to take?"

"Calm down, sir, I'll make a report, we'll get to the bottom of this. Who are you?" the official asked.

"Nightwing," I snapped, now hampered by bureaucracy. "Hanger 9-159."

The official plugged in those details too. "Who was taken? Names and race."

"Koriand'r, Tamaranian, and Sarah Stone, Earthling." I twisted at the hips to see what Cyborg was doing. He was slapping the hunter, trying to get him awake. I saw Raven exit through the hole in the wall, her face tight and concerned. "We got one of them."

The official peered around me to look down the hallway then nodded. "Please ask your companion to cease. We shall interrogate the Psion and –"

My heart raced double time. "_Psion_?"

"Yes— sir! Where are you going?"

"Cyborg!" I shouted. "It's a Psion! We have to leave, _now_!"

He flicked his head up to me as I slid to a stop beside the prone body. "Go. Get the ship prepped and start tracking, we have to get after them as soon as possible. Raven," I snapped at her as she drifted closer. "Get in his mind, find out where they're planning on taking Starfire and Sarah. I want to know if we can head them off."

Her eyes flashed in response and she planted a hand on the Psion's head. "_Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos_!" The Psion jerked beneath her hand, whatever she was doing to him was fast and without finesse. I hope it hurt.

"Sir?"

"Get out of our way," I growled at the official and gave Cyborg a shove to get him moving. He seemed stuck somehow, staring at me with expressionless eyes. "You can have him in a second," I told the official. "But we'll get our people back. Cy, go. We need to move."

Still the official tried to stop us. "You cannot leave yet—"

"Watch us," I snapped. "Cyborg! Every second we wait is another second they have to experiment on the girls!" That got Cyborg moving.

I had no doubt that's why they'd taken Starfire. It was possible they'd seen her, or hacked the system or something and spotted her name, an experiment too tasty just to ignore. One of them might have even been a posing as a guard, watching us but I hadn't recognised the race so I doubted that. Perhaps they paid off one of the guards.

I remembered what the official had said, they'd been going to leave yesterday, but had last minute engine trouble. Yesterday, when Cyborg and Starfire had gone outside the station to take the T-Ship for a dry run, to check its systems. They'd reported seeing a few other crafts but nothing out of the ordinary.

I could only hope they were bounty hunters in disguise, but because they'd registered as scientists… well… I didn't want to think about the possibilities.

It was my fault. We'd been complacent. _I'd_ been complacent and hadn't protected them. I hadn't been watching our backs and now I'd paid the price. I never should have trusted this place. They'd come for Starfire and Sarah had been caught in the middle. A bonus experiment.

I clenched my hands into fists, willing calm. I wouldn't do anyone any good to just snap now. I needed calm, needed to use my brain to get my girl back. Needed to keep calm for Cyborg.

"Got it," Raven said and stood. Her dark cape flapping behind her, she swooped down the corridor after Cyborg. I gave the official a disdainful look and followed.

Poor Silkie was whimpering and cowering. Crouching down, I waited for him to crawl out of the hidey hole he'd hidden in. Gathering him up, I stroked him to soothe his shivers as I checked all the rooms to make sure we'd gotten everything. "It's all right, bud," I said, both to the worm and myself. "We'll get momma back. I promise."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_Stop! Hammer time! -dance-_

_Badass hammer this time. You are not prepared._


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's Note:**_

_Guys, I know I said I was going to speed up the posting, but I can't. I am actually going to disappear for a week, maybe longer, starting from 8 August. Next week is going to be pretty damn tough too, so don't expect speedy updates. My youngest daughter is going in for an operation on her eyes. I'd rather not have to worry about updating while going through that. We also have six doctor's appointments getting her ready for this surgery, starting next week. _

_**Tl;dr updates are going to be sporadic until mid August. **_

_But don't worry, I'll find a really nasty cliff hanger to leave you on._

_Jayjayxoxo77: Hi there! Thanks for taking the time to read all my stories, there's a lot there. I write because it's fun for me, and I get to share that fun with a bunch of like minded people. Why is no one worried about Starfire and all concerned about Sarah? Star's in danger too! The prologues a new thing for me, I'm just seeing how they work. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24.<strong>

Boct Space Station. Fringe outpost of the Hyndra System, a double star system beside Vega. Rumoured to be home to the nightmares of space, the underbelly.

Slave pens. Beings staring with deadened eyes. Sores and whip marks, old scars, tactile limbs misshapen with abuse. Barely clothed, barely alive. Waiting to be sold into servitude. Or sold in general. These places are not above eating the sentient.

Prostitutes. All sorts of races. Six breasted beings who call and simper, announcing prices to any mark they deem compatible. Jelly limbed beings which could be either female or male, offering up their services. Cybernetic companions. Wriggling sex organs on display. Cocked heads, haggled offers, dark alleyways to conduct business, a room will cost extra. Most don't care if they're watched. Some pay extra to be watched.

Space trash begging on corners. Gambling. Fight club. Death matches. These things are but a taste of what's truly on offer here.

So many beings, all living together, working together, conducting their business. There's a smell of something roasting in the air, but no one really wants to think about what it could be. A fight broke out and it was barely given a cursory glance.

It's a marketplace. Shops and wares litter the edges of the walkway. Stolen technology is fenced. Stolen beings are treated with the same contempt as the technology and go to the highest bidder. Aliens with the advantage of size force their way through the crush of beings. Those with power are obvious, the crowd parts as they walk through.

Security guards on every corner and crime still happens right in front of their noses. Or nose equivalent. There are two few of them and too many criminals. They are the front, a frill of the station. Cosmetic only. They are aware of it. They're not going to risk their lives for anyone.

And that's just the main street. Corridor… whatever.

It's the backstreet places where all the action is.

Think of the worst cesspool on Earth you can. The one where there's big, burly, tattoo covered and leather vested men polishing guns and smoking cigars and they all look up at you when you enter the room. They sneer, lift their weapons and cock them and there's a drop of sweat dripping down your spine. Heart's pounding, stomach's threatening to rebel, but you know you have to enter the room, brave its company because someone inside has the information you need. The place is dark. It smells of man sweat, smoke and beer. There's blood on the floor that no one's bothered to clean. If you're really unlucky, there's a body connected to that blood.

Cesspools on Earth have _nothing_ on the cesspools in space. The weapons alone… flesh disintegrators, organic exploders, cybernetic shutdown modules, there's are but a few of the technology available. Those big, burly guys, they're big, burly aliens. Six limbed or many tentacled. Sometimes faceless. Sometimes humanoid, sometimes insecticoid. Sometimes they're so fucking scary looking you can't tear your eyes away. The room _stinks_. Even breathing through your mouth, your stomach will rebel. One of those within the room is emitting the rank, putrid odour, and they're not dead. This is their natural scent. Off-putting and disguising.

There's a man behind the bar, and I use the term 'man' pretty loosely. He's humanoid. Brown skinned. Scaled ridges instead of hair. He has three arms, two from shoulders, one in the middle of his chest. Five eyes. But he's not the one we're looking for.

I've been marked for death by six different sets of eyes already, and not all on the same creature I assure you.

I'm completely outside my comfort zone, I'm used to being the baddest thing that walks into a room. I used to knowing how many hits I'd have to make on the bulky guy in the corner, how fast I'd have to move to dodge that wiry guy who's faster than he looks. I'm used to knowing all the exits and entrances with a swift once over a room. I'm used to be able to pick those people from a crowd that'd have information, just from their mannerisms, their stance.

I am… very afraid to be here.

I'm not going to show it, of course. Or even admit it to anyone other than that dark corner of my mind. I'm hiding behind my mask, behind my uniform. Blank slate face, no emotion allowed. Sweeping, hidden eyes, looking for any sign of aggression. Weapons ready at all times. Primed for battle.

I'm out of my league.

Raven is not.

This is a side of her we've always been aware of but we've rarely seen.

Where the outfit came from, I'm not going to ask. Nor think about. No. I don't know why Raven would have a Princess Leia metal bikini. I don't know why she'd bring the damn thing with her on this trip. I don't want to think about how fucking _hot_ she looks in it, or if she'd tell Starfire where she'd gotten it so Starfire can get one too.

When we get Starfire back. When we get them both back.

And I'm allowed to think Raven's hot. She is. She knows it. Back off.

It's the grey skin that draws the eyes. The long purple hair draped provocatively over her shoulders. The four eyes and the aura of power she exudes. The cocked hip, the sexy stance. The enormous, green, sabre-toothed tiger prowling in front of her, growling under his breath, clearing a path. The massive amounts of holographic weaponry Cyborg is showing off, pretending to be a battle bot.

Raven floated the intergalactic translator box before her and smiled wickedly at the crowd of males who've stopped what they're doing to watch. "I'm looking for Jabner," she said.

"No one here by that name," the man behind the bar called.

She smirked and lifted a hand demurely, almost draping it in the air. "Interesting," she cooed, her four eyes flashing for a moment, before she tilted her head in the direction of a darkened corner. "Well, that is a shame. But, I suppose you all are not completely worthless as blood sacrifices. I've been so _thirsty_ lately."

"Blood sacrifices?" The bartender asked. "You're demon spawn?"

Interesting fact, and just to go off on a tangent for a moment. Demon spawn, no matter what the race, they're feared in these backwater places. Raven picked the fear of them out of several brains as we were deciding a course of action to tackle this station. There's not many around in our galaxy, fortunately, but there's enough for a reputation to develop. They're not offspring of Trigon, he's pretty much feared universally, there are lesser demons around, we've already come up against two which is where Raven got her attitude from. There is stigma of course. Sex demons, blood demons, rage demons, they all need sacrifices.

Power hungry, blood hungry, unkillable and willing to do just about anything to get what they want. Insatiable too, whatever it is they're after, they crave it and more.

This is the role Raven chose.

And she's _good_.

Raven smiled, licked her lips and closed her hand into a fist. She plucked the closest being off their seat with her powers. "Yes."

With that single word, with that single smile, the room scattered. Those big burly aliens and their guns were out the door. Table upturned, glasses shattered on the ground. Doors banged, beings hurried away.

It might have had something to do with the feeling of terror Raven was projecting. She was shielding us from it but I could still feel it crawling around the room, hiding in the shadows, slithering along the walls and infecting everyone. Her powers slinked too, creeping, clawed shadows, smothering the lights, swallowing the fixtures on the wall, inky black sliding along the floor. Shapes that appear in the corner of your eyes but vanish as you look toward them. Dark. Menacing. Demonic.

Of course, the mark we'd been tracking tried to hightail it out of there too, although it's a big hard to escape a gigantic black claw of power that's honed in on your psychic scent.

Raven released the wriggling sacrifice she'd snatched up to make everyone leave and turned her attention to the mark. Jabner. Short, squat, boxy type of alien with maroon skin and square head and whiskers. "Hello, Jabner," Raven drawled.

"What'd you want?" Jabner squeaked at her.

"Information," she cooed at him.

Jabner was shaking and doing his equivalent of sweating. "What sort of information?"

"Psion science ship passed this way not long ago," Raven said, stalking around Jabner.

Jabner swallowed, watching her every movement. "Yeah?"

"Rumour has it that you offered to pay quite handsomely for some Psion tech. You're due to rendezvous with them tomorrow. Where?"

"Lady, I can't tell you that."

Beast Boy growled deep in his throat as he stalked in circles, his eyes never leaving Jabner.

"Well, you have two choices, you can tell me," Raven's expression turned sinister. "Or I can rummage around inside your head and get it myself."

I shifted my weight uneasily. I hated that Raven was doing this. Hated it with a passion but there was no other way.

The vessel I'd bugged, we'd found abandoned and empty not far from Bynekdore Station. Apparently it was a short range vessel, which meant the science vessel now had Starfire and Sarah. Raven had been able to discern several things from the Psion left behind. The direction had been away from Tamaran. We'd gotten the name of the vessel, a couple of possible stops within the Vegan Star system and its adjoining systems, this station being one of them and that was it.

We'd never realised Psions went to different systems too, I'd assumed they weren't allowed to by the Green Lanterns, but here they were, in space they weren't allowed.

We were out of options if we didn't find their trail soon.

If only Starfire's tracking device was long range. I mean, we could track it anywhere on Earth, but anywhere in the system? No. And the Vegan Star System itself was huge and the Psions had floating laboratories which apparently went against Green Lantern regulations and travelled to adjoining systems. Once we'd get in range, the tracker would help, but until then…

This was the sixth space station we'd been to in as many days. We were getting further and further away from the space we knew, from the places we felt safe. From Tamaran, from Ortacarr, from Earth.

Six days. No sign.

We had contemplated contacting the Green Lanterns in this sector for help, but we all knew they'd never interfere with the Psions. Even if we could convince the Green Lanterns the Psions were acting outside the allocated sector, it'd take too much time, we'd lose more of the trail. Wasn't much point.

Jabner was a quivering mess of alien, he stammered and spluttered and in among the rambling, we discovered there was no rendezvous planned with the Psions, Jabner didn't know anything. Just another rumour that turned out false.

Raven tossed him into the wall with such force she left a dent and Jabner slumped unconscious at the base. "Azar be damned," Raven snapped, lifting into the air and folding her legs beneath her. "I thought for sure this time we'd find something."

Cyborg shifted his stance from robotic to tense and turned away, surveying the empty room but didn't say anything. There wasn't really anything to say. We'd both become incommunicative, lost to worry. We just wanted to find our girls and go. Have them safe. Hold them. Tell them that we loved them.

Beast Boy padded around the room, sniffing at things, checking dark corners, growling under his breath.

Raven's astral form arched away from her, her body quietly chanting her meditation words. I glanced at the computer console on the wall, ground my teeth and went over to hack it. I'd been getting better at gathering information out of these systems, necessity breeding fast competence.

The name of the science ship was on the register, so that was a good sign at least. I tried to see if they'd logged a flight pattern, but it just wasn't allowing me through. With a sigh, I pulled out my communicator, I'd modified it so that it was almost capable of breaking any code— and I'm not going to mention how low we'd had to stoop to purchase that ability— and plugged it into console and let it run. While it was going, I checked registered slave auctions and looked for signs of non registered ones.

"Anything?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," I replied shortly.

Beast Boy swore a long string of words which shifted back into a long growl as he continued to stalk.

Reading the console, I said, "The ship was definitely here, less than twenty hours ago. I have their last known co-ordinates and heading. We're getting closer."

"We should move then," Cyborg said, his tone devoid of emotion.

"Guys," Beast Boy said, shifting back. "You know I want to find the girls as much as you do, but we need to look out for Raven too. She's working herself into exhaustion. Can we give her a few hours to eat and rest in a proper bed?"

Both Cyborg and I shifted to stare blankly at Beast Boy.

"Six hours. That's all I'm asking for," he said, lifting his head defiantly. "We could all use the sleep, there's no point catching up to them if we're dead on our feet when we get there."

I flicked my eyes to Raven then, looking at the tired rings beneath her eyes then dropped my gaze to the tiny pucker in her belly, the barely there. I turned back to the console. "There's a hotel thing less than two minutes from our dock," I said after a moment. "Booking us a room."

We were incredibly lucky Starfire had the foresight to link my DNA to her bank account before she'd been taken, or we'd have been stranded. Unable to dock at most stations, unable to purchase information. Everything costed space credits. It didn't feel right, but at least we had currency.

"I'll stay in with the T-Ship," Cyborg said. "Set up some scans to run. See if we can't get a jump start when we set off next."

"Slave pens list no humans or Tamaranians," I said.

"They're not on board," Raven said, uncrossing her legs. "There's no psychic scent that matches. There is that psychic trail though, the same one we encountered before."

"Think it has anything to do with the girls?" I asked.

"I don't know," Raven said. "It feels stronger this time."

We'd encountered that strange trail on two other occasions, and although it kept vanishing, it did seem to be travelling with the Psions. It was loud and unformed, but strong enough for Raven to notice it. "Another experiment, perhaps?" I asked.

"Maybe." Raven swayed a little and pinched the bridge of her nose. "We should go."

I shook my head. "We're getting a room for a couple of hours so you can sleep."

"I'm fine," Raven told me, her eyes narrowing.

"For junior," I said. "We're resting."

Raven huffed and hissed and protested, but the three of us stood firm. I knew she wanted to find Starfire and Sarah just as much as she did, but Beast Boy was right. Also, Starfire and Sarah would never forgive us if we let something happen to the baby in our haste for finding them.

Once outside, Beast Boy shifted into a massive bear, almost triple the size of the ones on Earth, he'd seen one of them during our search. It had plated bone armour and looked really terrifying. I lifted Raven up so she'd sit on his shoulders, receiving a scowl in response, but she stayed put.

Beast Boy used his size, and the horns upon his shaggy head, to push his way through the marketplace and the crush of people. They parted as they saw him, gave him a wide berth and Cyborg and I brought up the rear.

I was aware of everything and nothing at the same time. It's an interesting state to be in but I was determined not to think.

Thinking means feeling. Feeling means Starfire. Starfire means an emotional breakdown with the likes I have never seen before.

I wasn't ready to lose the plot.

Because I'd turned on that analytical part of my brain and was running mostly off instinct, I wasn't quite sure why my attention was brought to a particular stall, but it was enough for me to stop short.

For a brief moment, a very short, confusing and insanely impossible moment, I'd seen a ghostly visage. A misty version of Sarah had been standing in front of the stall, looking straight at us with a wistful expression. No real shape to her body, just wafts of what looked to be smoke, but her face was unmistakable.

I scrubbed my face with my hand. Lack of sleep, I was sure of it. Hallucinations. Stress. Things my brain coughed up to try and explain what I'd just seen. After all, every flash of red had me twitching and thinking it was Starfire, why not Sarah too.

Only Sarah's expression had changed, she'd gone from wistful to hopeful. She pointed frantically, gesturing before she vanished.

"What?" Cyborg asked, noting that I wasn't beside him anymore.

"I'm going crazy," I murmured. But I couldn't stop starting at the stall. Sure. I'd imagined seeing Sarah standing there but that didn't explain why I was still so interested in the stall.

Jewellery. Bits of metal. Alien necklaces and bracers. Chains and earrings. Neck plates. Odd shapes, exotic materials. An ordinary stall, we'd seen hundreds like them throughout the sector. Every time we stopped at a station. Nothing of importance.

"You need sleep too," Cyborg said.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Cyborg put his hand on my shoulder, prodding me to walk again. "We'll find them," he muttered. "We'll make them pay for taking our girls."

I nodded. "Yeah."

We left Cyborg at the T-Ship, after picking up an overnight bag so Raven could get changed out of her Princess Leia costume. Cyborg linked himself in with the communicators so he could contact us easily. We didn't really want to leave him there, but neither did we want to leave the T-Ship alone. He activated a covering hologram, making the T-Ship look like it was covered with weaponry and had a few people working on it.

The place I'd booked a room was nice. Ish. It had a humanlike bed, something soft to lie on at least, although there was only one. Well, when you can't quibble about price or location, there's not much else to do.

Beast Boy, Raven and I stared at the bed and the nothing else in the room.

"I'll take the floor," I muttered.

"Don't be silly," Raven snapped at me. "It's big enough for all of us."

I looked at Beast Boy, who shrugged. "I can sleep as a cat," he said. "It's a squeeze for you two, but at least you'll be comfortable."

I grimaced. "Gar…"

"I'm fine with it," he said, waving his hand at us. "I am. We need sleep."

I sighed, sat on the bed and removed my boots while Raven went into the incredibly small bathroom to change. Beast Boy changed into a cat and curled up near the pillow on Raven's side of the bed. Keeping my back to the centre of the bed, I lay down as close to the edge as I could be without falling off.

Raven came out of the bathroom a short time later, crawling onto the bed beside me. I could feel her adjusting her pillow and getting comfortable. Beast Boy rumbled a purr at her, followed by an icky licking sort of sound which I didn't want to think about.

"Night, Dick," Raven said.

"Night," I mumbled. "And… um… sorry in advance."

"Just as long as you're not suffering sexsomnia," Raven mumbled. "I can handle a few sleepy snuggles."

I snorted. "You should be okay."

I stared at the wall, listening the sound of Raven breathing and Beast Boy's little purry noises. When I was sure they were asleep, I dug my finger into the neck of my costume and tugged out the chain there, placing my ring on the palm of my hand to look at it.

There wasn't a lot of light in the room, just a soft glow from underneath the front door that was the hallway outside, but it was enough to see the twisted ring.

I hoped Starfire still had hers. I hoped she had something to hold onto. Keep her safe, keep her sane.

I was going to find her. We were going to find them both, no matter how long it took. They were going to be okay. They were going to be alright. The Psions couldn't change who they were inside. Starfire had endured six months of their torture and she was okay. She survived. They'd only been gone for six days and we had reason to hope they were just being transported someplace and not experimented on.

How had everything gone so bad so quickly?

All we'd wanted to do was go and see her brother. Spend some time with his family. Meet her nieces and nephew. Instead, our simple journey had become something no one had predicted. No one could predict how it would end.

How long was it going to take us to find them?

A week? A month? A year? Never?

That just hurt too much to think about.

I stared at the ring in the palm of my hand, my fingers following the everlasting circle.

A hand slipped across my side, up to hug my chest and I felt Raven's warmth at my back. "We'll find her," she whispered.

I sighed, despondent and clutched the ring in my fist.

"We will find her," Raven repeated, as if she was just as desperate to believe that as I was. "She's strong. She survived them once, she'll do it again. We'll find them both, you'll see."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_Sexsomnia__ is a medical condition (believe it or not) where a person will conduct sexual activities in their sleep up to and including sex and will not be aware of it in the morning. _


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's Notes: **__I am going to try and keep updating, but I just can't say when the next one will be._

_Adam: Heroes have to cling to the morals, even when they're at their worst. They wouldn't be heroes if they didn't. Do you think Nightwing is actually capable of killing someone, no matter what they've done?_

_Jillina-chan (): He's tired and he's missing his Star. Hallucinations are bound to happen. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25.<strong>

You know that feeling you get when someone's watching you sleep?

It niggles and tickles at you, itches at your brain behind your eyes and you just know there's someone staring at you.

Normally, it's Silkie and he needs to use the bathroom. Or wants food. Or pats. Or thinks it's time to play. Or is jealous of Starfire snuggles and wants in on the action. Or just likes the way I jump when I wake.

Sometimes, it's Starfire, but that's usually accompanied by little finger strokes against my face, nudges with her body, butterfly kisses because she wants me.

This feeling, it wasn't like those. It was… like someone was screaming at me, desperate for me to wake up, but I couldn't quite hear their voice. It was just that feeling of desperation. Of being shaken awake but not touched.

Whatever it was, I couldn't shake the feeling that I needed to wake up.

Good thing I did. I was practically smothering Raven. My head was on her chest, my arms around her, my leg across her thighs. She was fast asleep, actually hugging me back. Beast Boy was curled up in the corner, still asleep. Thank fuck for that. And thank fuck I hadn't been struck by the dreaded morning wood… I'd never live it down, even in my own mind.

For a moment I considered just staying in Raven's embrace. It was nice, she was warm and soothing and feminine. It wasn't sexual or romantic, it was just a hug. But Beast Boy would undoubtedly be hurt if he woke to this, so I gently disengaged myself. Raven rolled over as soon as she was free, mumbling something under her breath, but she was still asleep.

Starfire always said some of the best snuggles she got was when I was asleep. She said I'm freer then, my subconscious just knows what it wants.

Starfire… today had to be the day. We had to find her today. Seven days. Seven. I knew the statistics on Earth, if you usually don't locate the missing within the first twenty four hours, each hour after that the chances of finding them reduced. It had been one hundred and seventy nine hours since I'd seen my girl.

Thanks brain. I really needed you to supply the fucking hours.

I sighed and threw my legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. As I rubbed my face, my internal clock judged we'd gotten about five hours sleep, which meant Cyborg would be contacting us soon to get moving. I stretched, yawned and rested my elbows on my knees, idly noticing my chain and ring were still out.

As I reached for it to tuck it back under my uniform, that feeling of being watched returned. Sharper. More insistent. Mist hands passed through the ring on the chain before mine could touch it. I almost leapt from the bed in shock. "Woah!"

"Meow?"

I glanced at the bed, seeing Beast Boy's eyes shining at me in the dark. "Nothing," I whispered. "Nightmares. I'm fine. We have to go soon, I'll just going to go see if I can find us something edible."

Beast Boy nodded and rested his head back on his paws.

Shoving my feet into my boots, I got out of the room as fast as I could. Closing the door behind me, I lifted the ring up to see it. Nothing. No ghosts. No phantom hands snatching at it. Closing my eyes, I rubbed the building headache behind my forehead. I was just seeing things, I was sure of it. "You're just tired," I reinforced myself as I tucked the ring away. "Just tired. Not going crazy."

So, it was another shock as I opened my eyes to see Sarah staring at me. Transparent, ghostly, I could see the lightened hallway behind her. She was pointing and mouthing something at me but she kept fading in and out. One hand was pointing at my chest, the other was pointing down the hallway. But I saw the word 'Starfire'.

Maybe I was dreaming. Maybe my mind was imagining things. Stress induced lucid dreaming. Yeah. That could be it.

Well, okay then. Let's see what my mind was trying to tell me. C'mon, dream Sarah. Show me whatever's got you all worked up. Got me all worked up.

I went out into the street. These places, they never sleep. It's just as busy as it was a few hours ago. I looked both ways, wondering where I should go. Sarah didn't reappear, but there was one other place I'd seen her.

That jewellery stall.

It's harder to move through the aliens on this station when you're a rather small human and you're trying to look inconspicuous. And not able to hide behind an overly large green bear type creature and a half demon. I had to slip through the gaps, trying not to touch them or draw attention to myself.

It took me a while to navigate back to that stall. I managed to avoid being stepped on, or eaten, or plucked up by those beings that were using the free space of the domed roof to walk along, or fly down the centre.

So many things happening around me, conversations, people eating and bartering for goods. Fighting over scraps. Walking along the ceiling or up the walls. Hookers undressing me with their eyes. Slavers undressing me with their eyes for other reasons.

Suddenly, this was feeling like a very bad idea.

I could almost feel that I was being followed, but there were just too many beings around to see properly. Plus, it could have been my imaginary Sarah too.

The stall was still there, although it was being attended to by a different alien. I stood in front of it, looking at the various pieces of jewellery, at the same time as I kept an eye out for anyone that might be following me or maybe the phantom Sarah would return.

Cheap junk. Silver metallic ribbons. Chains and necklaces. Hairclips. Tusk rings. Tentacle bracelets. Anklets. Bits of jewellery that I had no clue of where'd they'd go, nor did I really want to think about it. But I was here, I was looking, whatever my subconscious wanted me to see was here and I needed to listen to it.

The many eyed attendant watched me with several eyestalks, but I wasn't touching anything, just browsing, so he lost interest and only watched me with one eyestalk. I sighed and shifted and scratched my neck. "What am I looking for?" I asked the air.

Phantom Sarah didn't reply, not that I really expected her too. I closed my eyes and rubbed the headache again, before I turned away. And caught a strange glint in the corner of my eye.

Rings. Human looking rings. Lots of them, all lined up in a row, but what was most important was the twisted diamond ring in the corner.

My mother's ring. _Starfire's_ ring.

I pounced on it, and the attendant's eyestalks were all back on me and he was reaching for a weapon and I didn't care. I ran my fingers over the ring, seeing 'forever' that my father had engraved on the inside. "Where'd you get this?" I snapped.

The attendant shifted, reaching under the stall. I went on immediate high alert but he was just getting a translator box.

"Where'd you get this?" I repeated when the attendant had activated the box.

"Trader," the attendant said. "A Psion. Partner brought it yesterday."

I had to remember it wasn't the attendant's fault. Had to remember I couldn't beat him into a pulp for information. "Did you get anything else from the trader?"

The attendant nodded, dipping under the table again to fetch out a small box. I looked through it, seeing Sarah's wedding and engagement rings and Starfire's chain.

This is what my subconscious had been trying to tell me. The small, inconsequential stall held a great prize and if I hadn't been so tired and apparently insane, I would never have overlooked it. My apparent insanity was reinforced when Sarah herself misted in, saw me with the rings and smiled before she vanished again.

Just a little thing. Sign of life. Proof. We were on the right track.

"I want these," I said.

I probably paid more credits for them than I should, but I didn't care. I was just so fucking ecstatic to have something of Starfire's, something of Sarah's for Cyborg. Something to show them we were looking in the right places.

Starfire's necklace and ring joined mine around my neck and I felt immensely better because of it. Pulling out my communicator from my pocket, I clicked the all call button. "Guys, get to the hanger. I found something."

Getting there was a touch more difficult for me. I was almost certain I was being followed this time, a burly looking beast of a being, green scaled skin, red eyes, four arms. I'd seen him before, he'd been in the backstreet place Raven had cleared out. But he didn't seem to be trying to catch me, just follow.

Of course, I was feeling decidedly more like myself, now that I'd had some sign of Starfire. Confidence abounds, my step was lighter, more purposeful. The weight wasn't lifted, but damn if it didn't feel like I could cope with it now.

I didn't want a confrontation, especially since we'd be getting the hell outta Dodge asap, so I opted for the panic approach. A couple of smoke bombs, a flash bomb, scattered several different directions with sleight of hand, count to three, then start running with the rest of the panicked people as they all went off at once.

The being following me didn't have time to react and do whatever nasty thing they wanted to do to me. Slaver, bounty hunter, deviant, I didn't care. I wasn't sticking around to find out.

Cyborg was waiting for me as I slipped into the hanger. "Bit early to be causin' mayhem, isn't it?" he asked, having noted the fleeing people I'd used to hide my presence in.

"I'm being followed," I said. "We should leave among the confusion." I frowned at him. "Where are Raven and Beast Boy?"

Cyborg stared at me for a moment too long. "They're not with you?"

I fumbled for my communicator. "I… fuck… Raven? Beast Boy?"

Nothing. Cyborg activated his arm console. "According to this, they're still in the room." He pressed a few more buttons on his arm, the T-Ship locking down again and his holographic image of a massive battle bot appeared. He grabbed me by the upper arms and hoisted me up, plunking me on his shoulders.

"Hey—"

"Don't complain," he muttered. "You're hidden by the hologram. Makes it easier to get through."

"But—"

"You can reach the roof easier, and B rides up there all the time," Cyborg finished as he exited the hanger and locked the door shut with one of our own, hard to break coded locks.

I grumbled but stayed put. It was easier, beings gave Cyborg a wide berth. He did look dangerous, he really did.

The door to the room was shattered, the walls bowed like something large had been forced through. The room itself in shambles. The mattress was torn to shreds, and displaced so it was covering a wall. Massive cat like claw marks ripped up the sheets and scratched the walls. The carpet was singed with what looked to be electrical burns and there were flecks of something green all over it.

"Shit," I said from my perch.

Cyborg lifted his arm, regarding the green drops for a moment. "Bile," he said. "Or blood. Something similar anyway." Cyborg let out a roar, and punched the wall, leaving a massive indent in the middle of it. "Why'd you leave them?"

I hated the accusation in his voice, mainly because I was asking myself the same fucking thing. "Following a lead. I shouldn't have."

"What lead?"

A small moan from the tiny room that was a bathroom stalled my answer. Behind the shredded mattress. There was a small hiss as Cyborg activated his sonic cannon while I toppled the mattress away from the door.

I held up three fingers, my other hand on the handle, then slowly counted them down. Yanking open the door, we were both completely started when Raven tumbled through, holding her head.

We stared at her and she stared at us in surprise. "What?" she asked. Then, her gaze focussed beyond us at the state of the room and she went white. "Gar?"

"Don't know," I answered. "What happened?"

Raven wasn't listening. She turned in a slow circle, examining the room, before her hood, encased in her powers, rose to cover her head. The floor beneath her feet went black and she began to sink.

Cyborg bounded forward and grabbed her upper arm. Four red eyes and fangs snarled at him.

"Baby doll," he said calmly. "We stay together, no matter what. If it's a trap, you're gonna need us."

"They will pay," Raven snarled in a voice too deep to be her own.

"Yes," I said, taking her other arm. "They will. But we're coming too."

Everything we were feeling, everything we'd been dealing with was now Raven's fear too. Loved one, lost in space. We knew how it felt. We knew the blind fear that came with it. All we could think was that at least Beast Boy's only been missing for such a short time, he's probably still on the station.

Raven paused, her eyes filling with power before she rose out of the ground again. "Follow."

We did.

It was quite scary. Raven was practically leaking her powers. Fear swelled ahead of her, terror surged behind. Black and slimy, everything coated in darkness. Equipment was breaking, doors were cracking, the floor rumbled with each step she took. Pipes broke above our heads, streaming whatever they'd been carrying down up others. Many black arms extended from within the darkness enveloping Raven now, clawing their way through the crowds, separating people, moving them out of the way. Raven ran hot, so deeply embedded in herself I don't think she was even aware.

We stayed with her, guarded her back as she led us single-mindedly through the populated corridors of Boct Space Station. We were spotted by several guards, who hurried to retreat.

The corridor widened, becoming some sort of massive marketplace. So many stalls clustered into one place, people buying and selling all sorts of goods. Chains jangled, food cooked, brightly coloured cloth fluttered in the breeze creating by many bodies moving at once. Things flew through the air above our heads, beings crawled along the ground, up the walls.

Raven paused at the precipice of the market place, sweeping her gaze across the people scurrying about their lives.

Someone grabbed me from behind, twisted my arms up behind my back, gripping my throat at the same time. My mind registered four arms as I was hoisted off the ground, the same being that had been following me before. I bent at the waist, lifting my legs straight up, my heels slamming against the side of the being's scaly head. It was enough to get one hand off me, but not the rest.

Raven didn't even move, but those black claws that were crawling around her were suddenly hurtling toward me. One of the black claws caught me around the chest, the other four gripped the four wrists of the being that held me and tore off his arms.

Just like that. A shower of blue poured from the four stumps and the being crumpled face first to the ground. Raven's claw hauled me away to plant at her side.

I stared at her.

"He grows them back," she told me mildly.

I wasn't going to ask how she knew as I exchanged an uneasy glance with Cyborg.

"He was planning on selling you to someone," she said, her voice still far too mild. "Someone's got a bounty on your head."

She was channelling too much power. "Raven—"

"Wasn't going to lose you too. No more family lost. Cover your ears."

"Huh?"

She turned her four red eyes to me. "Ears. Now."

I ducked my head, still staring at her and covered my ears with both hands. She turned her head to check that Cyborg had done the same thing before she opened her mouth and shrieked.

I don't know how she did it. I really don't. Tapped into some underdeveloped power, maybe. Some buried magic that we didn't know about. Perhaps she'd breeched some demonic part of her nature. Or maybe she never felt the need to do it before, I honestly don't know. Necessity breeds invention. There was no way we'd be able to force our way through the thrall of aliens in that market place.

So… Raven made them all afraid.

Her screech, it echoed, flowed. Multiplied. I felt it, deep and dark, swelling from the pit of my stomach, the unmistakeable feeling of undiluted terror. All my senses screamed at me to run. Run now. Run hard and fast and don't look back. Hide and wait and when the terror goes, wait some more.

Even with my ears covered, my knees shook from the force of what Raven was projecting. No one else had any hope of resisting. It was a stampede. Not toward us. Just away. Part. Hide. Flee, flee now.

Just goes to show how powerful Raven really is when she wants to be.

On Raven's other side, Cyborg dropped to a knee, his face contorted with pain and I pressed my palms flatter against my ears in the hope of suppressing it.

Raven stopped. Closed her mouth and shuffled her stance, then lifted her hand and pointed.

I uncovered my ears just enough to hear her murmur, "There he is."

I followed Raven's finger. Beast Boy was at the other end of the market place in the massive boned bear like form he'd picked up before. I couldn't see him in much detail, but there looked like there were massive chains around his neck attached to the floor. He was lying on his stomach and from here I could see his massive chest heaving. He'd put up a fight.

If only getting Starfire and Sarah back was that easy.

Famous last words… thoughts… whatever.

Raven took a single step toward Beast Boy and folded backward. I caught her before she hit the ground. At first, I thought she'd just collapsed because she'd over used her powers. Except that there was a dart in her neck.

"Cy! Dart! Attack!" I snapped as I plucked the dart from her neck and tossed it aside. I flicked my head up as I checked her pulse, making sure it was a knockout dart not a poison one. There were people rushing at us from all sides down, big aliens of all sorts. Bug-like, ape-like, tentacles and wriggling appendages. I didn't know what they were, who they were, what they wanted with us, and I didn't want to stay and find out. Slavers, trader, station security. It didn't matter.

Cyborg swung into action, his sonic cannon hissing. He fired a several blasts off, all around us to startle those coming for us as he reached beneath his hologramed image with his other hand and pulled pieces of himself off. He tossed me a small box, a hologram projector. "Epsilon!"

We had all sorts of plans in place, really, there was nothing else to do while we were flying through empty space other than watching the monitors, so the four of us had worked on all sorts of plans as a just in case. Overworked the plans probably, but even so, we didn't have one for this situation. We had one close though. Improvising is fine, we knew each other well.

I acknowledged with a nod, scooping Raven up and then over my shoulder. A quick glance around the area to judge, then I unloaded all the smoke bombs I had on me in a circle, all the way around us.

Once we were concealed by smoke, Cyborg dropped to a knee and placed another hologram box on the floor, then a smaller miniature version of his sonic cannon beside it, programmed to track head signatures and fire a small shocking blast. Standing, he activated another hologram on his shoulder and completely disappeared from view. Specialised camouflage hologram we'd picked up from the Mechanaid replicator mostly used for hiding spaceships. We'd modified it for Cyborg, since he has the power cells capable of using it, it required a lot of power. It wouldn't work for long if we moved but enough for us to get clear. Moments later, I felt him hoist me up and onto his shoulders. "See a place?"

"North, north west, approximately 100ft, sixty degrees."

Cyborg shifted his stance, and then we were moving through the smoke screen as he headed in the direction I'd told him.

It was a vent in a large circular pipe which wove its way across the ceiling. We've seen them all throughout the station. Oxygen vent, a small opening big enough to fit a small human through. Nice place to hide Raven while we get Beast Boy. Cyborg shifted again once we picked our way through the approaching people who were now exclaiming at our hologram images we left behind to put down our weapons and surrender. I felt his hands tapping against my ankles as he offered me his palms to stand on, before he acted as a ladder so I could hoist Raven in the vent to hide her for the moment. We'd both need to be free to act, and with a hologram projection hiding her too, we knew she'd be safe for the time being.

Once Raven was inside the vent and the hologram in place, I double tapped Cyborg's hand with my foot and he lowered me back onto his shoulders.

Time to get Beast Boy. Before the chameleon hologram fails.

Cyborg set out at a run while I held my balance on his shoulders, more difficult while moving but I am an acrobat after all. His boots clopped heavily on the ground but as I looked around, no one seemed to notice or care, they were all looking at the commotion we'd left behind.

Which would be found out pretty damn quick and we needed to get Beast Boy free.

He was bleeding sluggishly from many whip marks scattered around his body, especially on those fleshy points unprotected by the bony plates on him, like around his muzzle, neck, leg joints. Those chains weren't just attached to his ankles, they were wrapped around his neck in a choke hold too.

I leapt down from Cyborg's shoulders, wondering why Beast Boy hadn't shifted form to escape. He gave me a woeful look and shuddered as I appeared from beyond safety of Cyborg's hologram. Flicking my fingers, I extracted a lock pick and headed for a lock.

Beast Boy whined a warning at me. I looked at him, then down at the chains, before I reached a finger out to them.

The fucking chains zapped me.

I jolted, moved away. That would explain why Beast Boy hadn't shifted. Constant electricity running through him would make it hard. "Cy—"

"Looking for a power source," his voice called.

I nodded, then bent down so Beast Boy could see me. "Raven's safe. She's hidden the in ducts," I whispered. "Hang on, we'll—"

I didn't get to finish, as the same dart that hit Raven before embedded in my flesh and I pitched forward.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_Get the hell out of Dodge is from Gunsmoke._


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:**

_Adam: … The fanfic where Starfire witnesses Robin beating the Joker with a crowbar for killing Jason Todd is mine. It's called Masks. Yes, he does say he'd do anything to keep them safe, but he'd rather see justice done than kill them. He didn't kill Joker, if he was going to kill Joker, he would have just done it, no torture involved. Nightwing has 'killed' once in the comics. Twice if you count the implied one in Nightwing #93. And the angst after both of those instances was incredible. Batman did not kill Darkseid in Return of Bruce Wayne, I can't find any reference of that, especially with a gun. A maddened Batman clone killed him in Final Crisis 6. No, Lobo is not in this story. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26.<strong>

The smell was the worst.

Putrid, wafting, it clung to the air. Fetid scent of rotting flesh, of gangrene and excrement. Disgusting piles of something in the corner that might have once been food, but was probably something else. Insects crawled over every bit of exposed skin. Since I woke up and got over the initial panic I'd been breathing through my mouth trying to escape the overwhelming smell.

The creature in the next barred cell to the left was dead. Those flying insects which buzzed around the cages had been crawling in and out of what I thought was his mouth and I was certain I could see something… wiggling… in there… Glassy eyes stared at me, locked in eternal torment.

The creature in the next cell to the right was some sort of goat like creature. Horns and fur and strange eyes, an angular face. Four cloven hooves. He… she… it… stared straight ahead and rocked on the spot, shifting its weight from hoof to hoof in never ending movement.

The creature in the cell directly opposite was… looking at me like it was hungry and I was its next meal. It did the body rocking too, with its beady black eyes looking at me, its whole body moving from side to side while its head didn't shift. Freaky.

The cage, cell, box, pen, I was in was small. I couldn't do anything more than crouch. Couldn't see a lock to pick my way out of. Couldn't see anything that would actually open the cage, beyond blasting it with a bomb and even then I'd take most of the hit myself, the cage just left no room to manoeuvre.

I knew where I was.

Slave pens.

How I got here, was a different story and one for which I had no clues. I couldn't see Cyborg anywhere. Or Beast Boy. I had to assume Raven was still unconscious up in that duct, but then maybe not since I'd woken up already from whatever knockout drug they'd given me. I was still on Boct Space Station, I'd caught a glimpse of the name on one of the pens as some robots carried a crate past my cage before.

At least I had my uniform. Communicator, not that I could use it without drawing attention. Bombs and birdarangs. All my equipment and my tracker. Even my mask. They hadn't taken them. Maybe they hadn't figured out what an arsenal I carried.

The drug left me woozy. Disorientated. So, when the initial frenzy died down, I sat and waited for a moment where I felt strong enough to get out of the cage and get out of here. I noticed everything. How often the robotic contraptions walked past to fetch another cage. Where the cages seemed to be coming from. I looked for structural weak points in mine and found a couple. Good slice from one of my steel cutters and I'd be out. But from there…

I'd activated my tracking beacon a while ago in the hopes that one of the other Titans would be free enough to come for me, Cyborg most likely, unless he'd been taken too. Not that I was going to sit tight and wait for them to come, especially when my small console beneath my left glove indicated that Beast Boy had activated his tracking device too and was within two hundred feet of me. Given his state last I'd seen him, I didn't want to have to wait too long. He can shift most normal injuries away, but if he was still trapped in beast form… well…

Occasionally, prospective buyers roamed up and down the aisles of slaves. It's hard not to feel small and insignificant given the size of some of those beings.

A … woman, I think… was walking up the aisles, looking at all the humanoid beings. She was massive, blue skinned, six long thing appendages that looked like a cross between arms and tentacles. Her huge head was cone shaped. She glided rather than walked but I couldn't see any feet beneath the dress she wore, if it was in fact a dress.

And her voice…

She stopped at my pen and studied me while I stared defiantly back.

She turned, indicated me and said, "This one."

Her voice…

It was like… a waterfall of diamonds. Liquid ambrosia flowing freely for all to taste. Rainbows and sunshine, everything beautiful and magical, dripping from her voice like velvet honey. It spun around me like silken gold and I knew, this siren could ask me to do anything and I'd do it without a second thought.

I wanted to go with her. Needed to serve, the desire was painful almost.

The cage door popped open and the siren reached through with one of her tentacles and cupped my chin. I felt as though I could just die, she'd given me a great gift, the pleasure of her company, the sensual brush of her touch. She drew me out of the cage, more tentacles against me now, sliding against my uniform.

"Yes. He will do nicely," she said. "I will enjoy this one. His brain is so malleable. Delicious."

Later, I'd wonder how she spoke my language. Or could speak without a mouth. Later, I'd come to realise it was telepathy thrall. Later, I'd figure out she was shopping for food, but right now, all I could think about was her.

Want and need and ache for touch like I never had before and stumble blindly after her as she glided back down the corridor. I didn't see anything else, it was like I'd switched off. Checked out. Just my siren.

_Swish, swish_ went the dress, _wiggle wiggle_, went those tentacles that served as arms. My feet planted one after the other as I humbly followed her, not worthy of any fate she visited on me.

Like I said, I would have let this lady do anything she wanted to me. Right up until we wandered past Beast Boy's cage.

His hand snaked through the bar and grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

All I could think was that he was keeping me from my siren. From getting any more of that oh so special touch of hers. From serving her in whatever way she wanted, whatever way she deemed worthy of my skills and talent.

I snarled and jerked my hand away, but Beast Boy wouldn't be dissuaded. He morphed through the bars, turning into a snake which wound its way around my wrist and slithered up my arm, before he vanished.

My siren turned and called for me, and the annoying green vermin was forgotten.

_Hey, I was wondering when you'd act. What's the plan? Sneak out behind her and vanish?_

I followed meekly behind, nothing capturing my attention beyond the perfection that walked in front of me.

But there was… a niggle, of wrongness. Something bad. Something I was forgetting.

_Dick, what are you doing? Where are we going? Where's Raven and Cyborg? Dick, we have to find the others and get after the girls._

My siren led me away from the slave pens. Further and further through the station along the messy street. People parted for her, took a wide berth as she glided through. Gradually the corridors became cleaner, less cluttered by refuge. She let me to an elevator and used a swipe key so the doors opened. "Come, my sweet," she crooned.

_Dick, this is wrong! Don't get in there! She smells bad._

Smells bad? She sounds _wonderful_.

I stepped inside and was whisked away.

The tentacles stroked at me, caressed and played around my head, through my hair, around my temples. I was drunk on their touch, couldn't resist. "So young," she purred. "Such a strong mind. The strong ones are always the weakest but yours… already I can taste it."

_Dick, Dick! You're going to let her eat your brain! Get out of there! Wake up!_

I liked her touch. It reminded me of someone I used to know, but I couldn't remember. My whole world was her now.

The elevator opened up into a room. Not much in the room, just a sort of platform and a path that led into water. I couldn't tell how deep the water was, but I wasn't really looking. My siren followed the path and beckoned for me as she walked into the water and disappeared below the surface, waving her tentacles at me. They seemed to grow. Spread. More and more of them.

_Dick, don't you dare get into the water. You'll be tentacle she-bitch food!_

I followed, stumbling along, under a thrall I couldn't break.

_What would Starfire say to see you mooning over some other alien?_

Starfire—

I gasped and shuddered. The rings felt incredibly heavy around my neck.

There was something writhing in the water ahead of me. All tentacles and suckers and reaching and – "Holy shit!" I gave a wild glance behind me then bolted for the elevator before it could close.

Around me, the water went mad. Tentacles surged out, grabbing at me. I was dodging and tumbling and cart wheeling around them, trying not to let any of them touch me. I slammed into the wall at the far end of the elevator, gasping as I hit the button on the wall as fast as I could.

Closer and closer and closer those tentacles came while I hit that button and swore but the door closed.

Beast Boy popped out of my ear and landed on the ground, staring at me. "Dude, you were tentacle raped!"

"Was not!"

"Nearly!"

"Were you in my ear?"

"Screeching at you and everything!"

"You could've helped." Scowling, I pulled out my communicator and hit the all call button.

Cyborg answered immediately. "Dick! Thank fuck for that. I can't find—"

"I got him. Do you have Raven?"

"Yeah. She's still out. We're at the T-Ship hacking the station." He gave me a stricken, panicked look. "Damn, man, they came out of nowhere. It was so damn quick, they took you and I chased and then they started takin' B and… I didn't make it back in time and I… I couldn't… "

I forced a smile. "We're fine, we are. We're on our way back and you did the best thing by staying with Raven." I frowned. "Okay… Beast Boy, where the hell are we?"

He gripped my wrist and moved so he could see Cyborg. "Zoft deck. Sector decton. We'll need a guide. Dick got tentacle brain raped."

"I did not!"

"Brain raped?" Cyborg asked.

"Octopussy," Beast Boy teased. "It was real funny."

I shoved him. "Wasn't."

"Dude, you were soooo zombiefied. Zombie Dick." He put his hands out in front of him and did the zombie dance. "Brains, brains." He laughed.

"Ass. Now isn't the time."

"Dude, I gotta laugh," he said, sobering. "It's the only stress relief I know."

I considered him, recognising the signs. "I did not go 'brains, brains'. And there's a lump of earwax on your shoulder."

Beast Boy leapt high and dusted off his shoulder immediately. "Ewwwww! …. You ass! There's nothing there!"

I laughed. It was sort of a hysterical laughter, forced and over the top but I laughed. And Beast Boy laughed. And Cyborg had a chuckle. We were close to breaking point, that point if you didn't laugh, you'd cry. None of us wanted to go down that road.

"Dude, you were so like drunk on tentacle love."

"You should've heard her voice," I said as the elevator doors opened and we slipped into the crowd. "Then you'll know."

Beast Boy placed a hand on my shoulder so we didn't get separated. "Dude, tentacle rape chick didn't have a mouth. She did nothing but go '_squish squish'_ at you."

I peered over my shoulder at him. "Shit… really?"

"You didn't notice?"

"I… kind of switched off. I think she did something to me."

"Are we going to find tentacle porn under your bed when we get home?" Beast Boy asked, grinning at me.

I scowled. "No."

"Oh! I'm never turning into an octopus again, you're gonna rape me with those baby blues, I just know it."

Cyborg snickered.

"Dude, _dude_! What if it was a guy?"

"Puts a whole new meaning on being tentacle raped then," Cyborg said. "End of the corridor, hang a left. Corridor… funny squiggle that looks like an open ended triangle with a circle around it."

"Oh, gross," I said, marking the door we needed with my eyes and headed in that direction. "Don't even think of it."

"Not like she had boobs or anything. Did you see what she was walking on?" Beast Boy said. "It could have been a schlong for all we know."

Cyborg snorted. "A walking johnson, nice."

"We're in the corridor," I said, pushing past a few aliens and continually checking around to see if we were being followed. "And technically, I'm a walking prick too, you know. And Gar's got his hands all over me."

"So we don't get separated," Beast Boy said. "Or do you want me to shift so you can mount me."

"Bite me," I said. "Heading?"

"Straight about two hundred foot. Corridor to the right, marked by a red flashing symbol that… well… it looks like an erect pecker."

"God, what's with this station?" I complained. "You're doing this deliberately."

"It's funny 'coz it's crass," Beast Boy said.

"We're heading down the boner corridor," I told Cyborg.

"You're enjoying the one eyed willy talk far too much," Cyborg said.

"So many synonyms," I replied. "Plus, I think I might be going insane."

"We're all feeling that," Beast Boy said, squeezing my shoulder.

I frowned "Cy… dead end. Did I miss a turn?" I shifted so I could check behind us. There was no one down this corridor at all. Complete dead end.

"Nope. Left… one second… fucking codes…" The panel on our left lifted straight up, revealing a long corridor, with nothing else.

"Access shaft," Cyborg said. "Go for a run, open door, to the left, about… six or seven hundred feet. That's our hanger."

"You want us to run along a shaft?" Beast Boy said, grinning at me. "After all those wiener jokes?"

"Don't be a tool," I said as I broke into a run. The jokes, they were a coping mechanism. We were all going insane with worry. Anything to keep us distracted for a few minutes.

"Limp noodle," he retorted.

"Bratwurst," Cyborg said.

"Gross. Purple headed cobra."

"Tonsil tickler," I said.

Cyborg chuckled. "Heat-seeking love missile."

"Is that what yours is, Cy?"

"Not answering that, B. Long Dong Silver."

"Bald-headed yogurt slinger."

"Big dick and the twins."

"Hey!"

"I knew travelling with boys with be disgusting, I just never realised how much," Raven muttered.

"Sorry, Raven," we all chorused promptly.

She launched herself at Beast Boy as we entered the hanger, gripping him tightly and crying. "Sorry," he said. "They promised tofu and candy if I followed them."

"Idiot," she scolded affectionately and kissed him. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her close.

Cyborg came down from the T-Ship to grip my shoulder and I grabbed his arm, pleased with the contact and feeling emotional myself. "We should get out of here now. I can't wait to see the backside of this station."

I nodded, then smacked myself on the forehead. "Wait," I said, fumbling in my glove. I turned my eyes to Cyborg and held out my hand to him.

He was confused for a moment as his eye flicked from me to my hand and I saw the exact moment he registered what I was holding. Shocked, Cyborg went limp, crashing to the ground on his knees. He lifted a shaky hand, gingerly picking up the two rings I held. "Oh. _Sarah_," he breathed reverently, cradling the rings in his hands.

"The attendant brought them _yesterday_," I explained to the astounded Beast Boy and Raven. "The Psions were definitely here."

Beast Boy had his hands on Cyborg's shoulders, offering what comfort he could give. "How'd you find those?" he asked. "Out of all the stalls, how'd you see them?"

I frowned. "See, that's the tricky part. I think I'm going crazy, or my mind's playing tricks or something."

Raven lifted an eyebrow at me. "Oh?"

I shrugged, then sighed. Raven'd demand answers anyway, as much as I didn't want to give them. I wasn't entirely sure she wouldn't just go rummaging around inside my brain for her answers. "I keep seeing Sarah."

Cyborg jerked his head up. "Sarah?"

I nodded. "She's all misty but it's definitely Sarah."

"My Sarah?" Cyborg asked, with an essence of desperation.

"Yeah."

Cyborg shook his head as if he couldn't believe it. "_My_ Sarah's been appearin' to you?" he repeated, seeking clarification.

I was confused by his insistence, shifting my weight from side to side uneasily. "Um… yeah."

He ran a hand over his face. "God, I thought I was losin' it," Cyborg muttered.

"You see her too?" I blurted, startled. How could that be?

Cyborg nodded. "With my human eye, my optics doesn't pick it up. I thought I was seein' things. What's she look like for you?"

"Ghost like, wispy. I can't hear her, it's like I want to though. She's almost there, but… not. She can see me, tries to interact, but she can't stay."

Cyborg was silent for a moment. "They're experimenting on her, aren't they?"

"We don't know that," Raven said, trying to be soothing.

"Don't you get it?" Cyborg said. "She's the trail you've been followin'. I saw her the first time you picked that up. I've been seein' her more and more and just ignorin' it because I thought it was wishful thinkin'. I bet that's why she appeared to you, Dick."

"I've only just started seeing her," I said. "First time was yesterday. Then this morning, she woke me up."

"That's what that was about?" Beast Boy asked.

I nodded.

"I don't get it," Raven said, her face deep in thought. "How— oh Azar…"

I flicked my eyes over to where Raven was looking to see a sombre looking Sarah fading in and out of view. She flicked once, then was standing right in front of my face with her finger pointed at my chest, right where the rings were. 'Starfire,' she mouthed.

I nodded. It was obvious to me that Starfire and Sarah were still together, wherever they were, because Sarah wouldn't have known about them unless Starfire told her. Sarah looked relieved and smiled at me. She turned her head and flashed again and then was in front of Cyborg, crouching down, her transparent hand over Cyborg's.

"Sarah," he said, staring at her. "Oh, my Sarah. I thought I was imagining you."

"Astral projection," Raven breathed.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, staring at Sarah's incorporeal form.

"It's a physic technique," Raven said. "To send you consciousness away from your body. You see me do it all the time, in my raven form."

"Oh… shit…"

I shifted, slowly moving around so I could see Sarah's face, hoping she wouldn't disappear again. "Sarah, can you hear us?"

Sarah looked at me and nodded.

"You and Starfire, you're still together?" I needed clarification.

She nodded.

"Baby, are they hurtin' you?" Cyborg asked.

Sarah looked incredibly sad and didn't answer, which was an answer in itself.

"Do you know which direction you are?" I asked, hoping to get some information that might actually help us locate them.

She shook her head. Her form flicked a few times, like she was losing concentration.

"Okay," I said when she stabilised again. "We're coming for you."

"We'll get you back," Cyborg told her. "We're so close. We'll find you, I promise."

Sarah smiled at him, her fingers ghosting around his hand.

Raven stepped forward. "Sarah, I might be able to track you back," she said. "It might hurt your physical form though."

Sarah considered Raven, then nodded. Raven stepped up to her and placed her hand inside Sarah's mist like form. They were both incredibly still for a moment and we all held our breath as Sarah's form began to flicker with more rapidity.

"Okay," Raven said, taking a step back. "I have a direction. We need to go. Sarah—"

But Sarah was already gone.

Cyborg was on his feet immediately, bounding toward the T-Ship. "Let's go."

Beast Boy was scant seconds behind him, but Raven turned toward me and put a finger on my chest to stop me moving. She narrowed her eyes at me, then reached for the collar of my uniform. I took a step back, Raven moving with me. "Don't try it," she snapped. "Astral projection is extremely hard and across such a vast distance, I would have said impossible. I know why she'd appear to Cyborg, but not to you. She'd have to focus on something. Something you have in common with Starfire so Sarah could follow it." Her finger dug under my collar, dragging out the two chains there, and the rings.

She stared at them, her eyes wide, her mouth open. "Dick, those are wedding rings."

My fist closed around the rings, shoving them back beneath my uniform. "I know."

"I'm guessing Sarah's rings weren't the only ones you found."

"No."

"When were you going to tell us?"

"We're not married, Raven," I said, casting a glance up at Cyborg and Beast Boy as they readied the ship. "We can't be. I gave her my mother's ring to say I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, regardless. We wanted it to be a surprise."

"I see."

"You two comin'?" Cyborg called. "We need to move."

"We'll talk later," Raven said to me, then raised her voice, lifting off the ground. "Yes."

Silkie vacated my chair as I got to my pod, giving me a sad look as he curled up on the floor. Cyborg immediately locked my pod down. He wanted to be away just as much as I did. I could hear him contacting the bridge of the station, requesting clearance to leave while I fired the engines.

Raven's directions came through the computer system, matching up with both the direction of the psychic trail that we now knew to be Sarah and the information I'd hacked from the station. Thank God for that.

We followed the trail, pushing the T-Ship's FTL Drive as fast as we could risk it, without alerting surrounding people we were blasting through. We had to check ahead of as much as we could to make sure we weren't flying into an ambush.

All of our spirits were uplifted with just that brief contact with Sarah, to know that she was okay at least for now, it helped.

Our enthusiasm flagged after several hours space travel, we all knew it would, especially because the Psion ship was now two systems over from the Vegan system. We were pretty actually glad they hadn't used a Jump Drive to jump the systems or that'd made them impossible to track. Or maybe they didn't usually leave systems, I don't know, but the space station from last night was also in the system neighbouring the Vegan one.

The initial rush of progress wore off, but we held onto it as long as possible.

Raven kept us on the psychic trail as much as she could. It would disappear and reappear, possibly as Sarah was experimented on. I could tell Cyborg didn't want to think about that possibility and personally it made my stomach crawl and writhe. If they were doing things to Sarah and she seemed to be okay, what were they doing to Starfire? She'd already lived this once.

I could feel the weight of Starfire's ring on my chest, the weight of her capture pressing against me.

To pass the time, I ran long range scans of the surrounding regions, cataloguing star systems and planetary bodies. Raven read or slept. Beast Boy practiced his lines, and for fun, we each took a part and acted them with him. It was a little funny to see Cyborg reading a girl's part and I suspect if we'd all been in better moods we would have all been rather silly about it. But right now, it was just a way to keep our minds off things.

"Welcome to the cheese shop, sir, what can I get you?" Beast Boy asked, breaking the silence that had engulfed us.

Cyborg sighed. "B, I dunno."

"I am unfamiliar with that variety of cheese."

I glanced across at Raven, who was looking at Beast Boy with a sad expression.

"Can I get a pound of cheddar?" I asked.

Beast Boy flashed me a grin. "Well, I'm afraid we don't get much call for it around these parts."

"Red Leicester?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy pretended to look. "...we're fresh out..."

"Gouda?" I asked.

"Ahh. No."

"Edan?" Raven asked.

"Nope."

"Are you sure this is a cheese shop?" I asked.

"Yes, sir, the very finest," Beast Boy grinned.

"Well, do you have ilchester?" Raven asked.

"I'll have a look, ma'am… no."

"Caerphilly?" Raven asked.

"Ah well, it's been on order for two weeks, ma'am. I was expecting it this morning."

"Cheshire?" Raven asked.

"No."

"Double blue?" I asked.

"No."

"Um… Tilsit?"

"Never at the end of the week, sir. Always get it fresh first thing on Monday."

I chuckled. "What about red windsor?"

"Normally, sir, yes, but today the van broke down."

"Greek feda?" Raven asked.

"Ahh, not so much."

"Parmesan?" I asked.

"No."

"Mozzarella?" Raven asked.

"No." Beast Boy was practically grinning now.

"Not much of a cheese shop," Cyborg suddenly piped up. Raven and I looked at each other, smiled and dipped into silence.

Beast Boy was practically grinning now. "Best in the district, sir."

"Well, it's certainly uncontaminated by cheese."

"If you say so, sir."

"Lancashire."

"No."

"Stilton."

"Sorry."

"Brie."

"No."

"Camembert."

"Ah! We do have some Camembert, sir... It's a bit runny, sir... Well, as a matter of fact it's very runny, sir... I think it's runnier than you like it, sir... Yes, sir… Oh... the cat's eaten it."

I snickered. Always a fun game, even if they were just reciting it. Remembering lines is what Beast Boy is good at.

"Smoked Austian."

"Nope."

"Gorgonzola."

"No."

"Limburger."

"No."

"Västerbotten."

Beast Boy frowned. "Is that a cheese?" he asked, curious. "I've never heard of it."

"Yup," Cyborg said. "It's used in a pie in Sweden. Sarah loved—" He stopped, choked up.

Beast Boy looked distressed. "Cy—"

"I don't feel like playin' anymore, B."

More silence.

I glanced over at Raven, she'd been making these little sighs, her raven form arching from the T-Ship and vanishing, only to reappear quickly. "What's up, Raven?"

She looked at me through the window of the pod, flicked her eyes to Cyborg and sighed. "Trail's gone."

"Gone?" Cyborg interjected. "Gone as in _gone_ gone?"

"I don't know any other meanings of the word," Raven told him. "Gone."

"But—"

"I don't presume to know how it works, Cy," Raven said, keeping her voice calm to alleviate Cyborg's panic. "Maybe she woke up. Maybe she went to sleep. All I know is that the trail's not there anymore."

"Well," I said, looking at my equipment, my heart suddenly racing. "Your trail might be gone, but mine's not."

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"Starfire's tracker," I said, grinning broadly. "I've got a lock."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

_Cheese shop game and associated lines belong to Monty Python. Seemed like something Cyborg and Beast Boy would do._

_Blue tentacle lady is inspired by the blue songbird diva alien from Fifth Element, with a slightly deadlier twist._

_ZombieDick makes an appearance. Just for you Faith!  
><em>

_The crass jokes are a coping mechanism. They really are. Under stressful circumstances, a lot of people go a little bonkers, the boys were just trying to lift their spirits a bit. Sometimes if you don't laugh, you cry. They chose laugh._


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author's Note:**_

_Holy inbox spam, Batman!  
><em>

_There are no words to explain what was going through my mind when I posted Cross. So I won't explain. (Although, I'm quite happy to take suggestions, it's a break from angst)._

_**Mature content alert. Reader discretion advised.**  
><em>

_Grayson: I prepare for thy coming! Meep me, oh mighty meep-er! Except you have your own account now so… I'll PM you in private._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27.<strong>

The science ship was arrow-like. Pointy at one end, very broad at the other. It was slate grey, bristling with weaponry, which I found odd for a science ship, but then, you could never tell out here. Space pirates and all, even the T-Ship's weapons had been upgraded to hopefully cope with any battles, although we preferred to run. After all, the Mechanoid's replicator only had generic designs, most species of aliens had their own.

The ship was… listless … almost. Its engines were going, two bright blue fires emitted from the back of it, but it didn't seem to be moving very fast, or in any particular direction. Just… aimless. Limping along.

There could be many reasons for that. Engine malfunction. Attack, although from our angle there didn't seem to be any damage. There was no debris in space that our systems were picking up, no sign of weapons fire. Maybe this was how they flew when they weren't running from something. Maybe it was downtime, sleep time, and they only had skeleton crew operating. Oh, we'd so be catching a break if that was the case.

There were a lot of rods, communication nodules by the look, jutting from one section of the exterior. There was also what looked to be like a docking station from our angle.

I was running scans, my heart pounding, my brain going a million miles a second as I analysed the data being presented, going over battle plans and ideas. We were so close, so close. After seven days of harried searching, Starfire and Sarah were aboard that ship somewhere. We just had to get in there without being discovered and liberate them.

We were fortunate that our ship was so small. I hoped it barely made a blip on their radar. Maybe they wouldn't see us and we could sneak in. Maybe they'd never even notice.

"Should we try to contact them?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, good idea," Beast Boy said sarcastically. "Alert them to the mosquito following them, trying to bite so they'll swat us."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Gar—"

"Sorry," he said, not sounding apologetic at all. "We had an episode like this, big assed space ship contacted by this tiny little thing, the tiny thing got swatted. Just reminded me."

"They're just… floatin'…" Cyborg said, perplexed.

"I can't see any communications running," I said, completely confused. "You'd think with a ship this big, they'd be showing more of a presence in space… Comms. Radio waves. Weapons activating 'cause we're so close. But I'm detecting only basic systems operating. Power, atmosphere, that's about it…

"I think their long range transmitter's busted," Cyborg said. "Short range seems fine."

"Rae, can you sense anything?"

"I've been trying, but I'm not getting anything. They might have dampeners in place, although I'm not sensing blankness… just… emptiness."

"Ideas?" Cyborg asked. "Suggestions?"

"I'm running every possible scan I can think of," I said. "Most things seem to be working fine, but I can't get any life signs either. And we know our systems are fine, we had that run in with those space pirates…"

"Yeah, that was fun," Beast Boy said, still laying the sarcasm on thick, a defensive mechanism, we knew, so I let it slide. "Thanks for reminding me."

My computer blipped and I frowned at it. "Hang on, their AI just linked in with ours. Cy?"

"Checking," Cyborg responded. "… um… well… that's odd."

"What?"

"It's giving us docking instructions."

"What?" I asked taken aback. "Just automatically? No 'identity yourself', no 'prepare to be experimented on'?"

"Man, I dunno," Cyborg said, sounding confused. "But check it out."

The AI was giving as a complete green light. It had assigned us a dock and was actively issuing instructions, such as ship velocity to match and vectors of approach to guide us in.

I didn't know what to think. I was drawing a blank now. Why would their AI just invite us on in? Was it a ploy that the Psions used? Hiding their life signs and drawing in hapless travellers? If so, why couldn't Raven sense anything, shouldn't she at least be able to sense Starfire and Sarah, seeing how in tune with them she was.

Starfire's beacon was still active, somewhere inside that ship. I had to get to her. Had to. Nownownownow. "Um… okay…. Majority vote. All in favour of docking and seeing what the fuck happens?"

"Dude, that's a shit plan," Beast Boy snapped. "What's our other options?"

"Guns blazing, demanding surrender approach, or the more subtle one of sneaking aboard which would require docking anyway. At least this way the AI can lead us in. If you have any other plans or suggestions, I'd love to hear it."

"Um…"

"If it makes you feel better, I thought while we're docking, Raven goes all sneaky like and using a portal to find a safe place to watch, and you make yourself some tiny animal and Cy and I offer ourselves up to whoever meets us. If anyone. That way if anything goes wrong, you two can rescue us."

"I really don't like the way they're just meanderin'," Cyborg said. "We don't know what we're in for."

"Dude, we've been after them for a week now," Beast Boy growled out angrily. "How can you not have an in-depth plan on how we're going to get the girls back?"

"Fuck you," I snapped, immediately defensive. "I have a hundred different plans, a multitude of different ways to get them back. If they fired on us, we'd split and fire back, disable the engines then take them by force. If they didn't notice us, I was going to get Raven to port you and me in then sneak the girls out. If they contacted us, I was going to ransom them free. Nothing I thought about entailed their ship being seemingly abandoned in the middle of space with no sign of life and a fucking AI saying 'come on in, the water's fine'."

"Dick, calm down," Raven said.

"Don't you tell me to be fucking calm," I snapped, the stress of the last week finally getting to me. "We're so fucking close and he's going to snip at me for a plan now? I don't see him coming up with anything."

"Dick," Cyborg said. "She'll be okay. Sarah would have said somethin' if she wasn't. Let's just keep our heads and get them out, okay? _Then_ we can have that mental breakdown we've been stavin' off."

If anyone else had of said that, I would've let them have the full force of my fragile temper and emotional state. But it was Cyborg, the only other one that could understand what I was going through because he was going through it too. So I forced it all back, forced it down. Took a couple of deep, calming breaths through clenched teeth. "Fine. Sorry."

"What else can we do _before_ we do somethin' suicidal?" Cyborg asked.

"Well," I replied, keeping a tight rein on everything. "We can see if we can get any more info out of the AI."

"Let's go with that approach."

I sighed, shifted my position on my chair and glanced at Silkie as he curled up against my boot. "All right," I muttered to myself and cracked my knuckles. "Let's see what I can get."

Space hacking isn't the same as hacking on Earth. Our operating systems are all similar and I've had a chance to learn them inside out. These systems, I'm learning as I go, making mistakes and tripping alarms and having to fix them. Over the last seven days, I have gotten better at it, but it's still damn tricky. It's a good thing I'm such a quick study. It's a good thing that Batman's a paranoid bastard and got his hands on a lot of alien tech and made Tim and I dissect the coding they write in, or then this'd be incredibly difficult.

Plus, we did make a few purchases on Starfire's account that she'll probably get me in trouble for. A few hacking enabling devices, code breakers, that sort of thing.

I did my best. I did. Starfire was depending on me, I couldn't get it wrong.

But the results of my hacking into their mainframe turned up some rather interesting answers. Things we weren't expecting. I double checked it, just to make sure.

"Huh…"

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"They abandoned ship. There's a timer running in the background, I believe it's a self destruction code."

"So… it's empty?" Beast Boy asked.

"Looks that way," I said. "Could be a lure. The AI's noting its missing a bunch of escape pods, all the cages are unlocked. It lists… some sort of explosion, and then the self destruct was activated. I can't tell from where... the AI's reporting that… someone tried to deactivate the code and it failed… so they've abandon ship." Scratching my head, I sent a message to the AI, asking for countdown.

Ten minutes.

"Fuck," I snapped, unclipping my seatbelts, reaching for the portable breathing apparatus Cyborg had put together for each of us, just in case the atmosphere was hostile. "Raven, I need you to port me in there now. Cy, you need to get the ship to a safe distance but within Raven's reach."

"What? Why?"

"The timer has ten minutes left. I _have_ to find her tracker. I need to know!"

"Dude—"

"No time to argue," I snapped. "Raven. Get me as close to it as you can. Now!"

"I'm comin' with you," Cyborg snapped.

"Cy, we need an escape plan, or would you rather leave Beast Boy in charge of the ship?"

"Yes. I would," Cyborg snapped. "Raven, drop him off, come back for me."

I growled and ran a hand through my hair, we didn't have time to argue. "Fine."

"Okay," Raven agreed and vanished to black. Half a second later, she was pressed up against me in the pod, her hands grabbing at my chest before the stars swirled.

She deposited me in the middle of a darkened, circular hallway. The raised floor consisted of meshed metal, completely see through and below it, pipes and metallic cords ran the length of the corridor. Metallic pipes ran over my head as well, heading down and into doors on either side of the walkway. Green lights lined the floor, beneath the edge of the walkway, giving it a strange, eerie looking glow.

Raven hesitated a moment, "Best I could do," she said then vanished for Cyborg. I activated my communicator device, homing in on Starfire's beacon. Shifting my weight, the mesh metal made a crunching sound beneath my feet. So much for the stealth approach. Oh well. Find the signal. Locate Starfire.

The first rooms I came to were empty, with a strange symbol on the door. Prisoner number, maybe. Peering through the small slat in the door, possibly a food slot, all I could see was what looked to be a toilet and a bed with no mattress. The room smelt stale, like nothing had been there in a while.

Raven's celestial form shrieked behind me, Raven and Cyborg appearing. Cyborg immediately activated his arm console. "This way," he said after a moment, turning and breaking into a dead run. "We have five minutes," he said as we ran down the walkway. "I don't want to risk staying longer."

"They might be still here," I said, checking each doorway on the right as we passed while Cyborg just bolted for the signal.

"We can't risk Raven," Cyborg snapped at me. "We just can't. If it were just you and me I'd say we'd stay until the last second, but I can't lose her too."

I knew exactly how he felt.

"I'm not getting any sense of them at all," Raven said, astutely ignoring Cyborg's proclamation as she checked the doorways on the left. "There's a sense of panic in the air, leftover emotion. They may have been evacuated with the others, but there's a very real possibility… oh Azar!"

I turned to see Raven looking upward at the piping attached to the ceiling. "What?"

"Azar," she said, looking very green. She turned away and promptly threw up, unusual for Raven but I'm guessing her pregnancy had a hand in that. I went to her straight away, looking upward.

A Psion head. Just a head. Caught up in the wires. There was no sign of a body, but the last minute of terror of his face was etched eternal.

"God…" I turned away, taking Raven under my arm and walking her past the head. "You okay?"

"No," she whimpered, curling against me, her hands grasping at the front of my uniform as I supported her. "This place, so much pain. It's lodged into the walls. Every crack, every crevice, it's all agony and malice and echoed screams."

I stroked her back as I half carried her down the corridor. "Do you want to go wait with Beast Boy?"

"No," she said, although her shudder betrayed her bravery. "No."

"Rae?" Beast Boy asked through the open comm. "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah," she replied, and I could see the effort it too her just to keep her voice level. "Junior and I are fine."

"Fuck me," Cyborg blurted. I glanced up at him, seeing him further down the hallway than I expected, staring open mouthed at a room. I watched as he staggered backward, turned at placed his hands on his knees.

"What?" I asked and increased my pace, practically dragging Raven with me.

He flicked his head to me, startled. "Dick… you… you shouldn't see this..."

Okay, now, really. If you don't want someone to see something, you should never say that. I don't know anyone who ever replied, 'Really? Okay then, I won't look.' Of course I was going to rush up and look, there was absolutely nothing going to stop me from looking.

Hindsight, I shouldn't have looked.

I am not ever going to escape those images burning into my brain.

Or the knowledge that Starfire had been in that room.

Blood.

Congealed red and sticky, it clung to most surfaces, splattered or dripped. Broken computer consoles, shattered screens, those that weren't smashed flickered with details, Starfire's image. Sarah's picture was there too, scattered on the screens. Animated DNA strands fizzled as the screens they were circling on lost power and regained it just as fast.

Broken wires hung from the ceiling, sparked and flashed. Puddles of blood with footprints, five toed ones, human shaped prints, slipped and dragged from the room to vanish at our feet.

There were three tables in the room, the edge of the room contained a series of benches with all sorts of scientific apparatus I couldn't even begin to name. One table was flat, with a whole lot of probe looking machinery at one end, scalpels and pointed metal spikes, clawed arms and blunt instruments. There was dried blood on the spikes. The table in the middle had stirrups and was tilted on an angle, and the third… was completely destroyed. Gone… melted in a puddle on the ground, I could only imagine what had gone on there. There was a machine beside the melted table, pointed toward the middle and it completely thrashed too, bent in on itself and melted in sections, dried blood on the end.

Some sort of cylindrical device against the far wall, long enough to hold a person in, most likely a scanner of some sort. Or a healing pod. Beside it on the bench a whole lot of transparent and fluid filled jars, containing nothing. A lot of them were broken, smashed on the floor, but there were a few still intact.

Bodies. Lots and lots of bodies. So many, it was hard to imagine what had gone one. Psions, scattered limbs, broken bodies, slumped against the tables, against the walls, slouched on the floors. Long lines of scorch marks on the walls from eyebeams but strangely enough I didn't see any starbolt singes. One Psion's chest was caved in, like something large had been shoved in there. Another Psion was embedded in the wall so deep his body folded in half. One body was missing a head. Another was missing an arm, another's legs were broken before he was killed. One of them… didn't seem to have any injuries, yet he was as dead as the rest of them.

Oh… the smell… my stomach rebelled. The smell of their innards, drying blood. It was putrid, the stench of it assaulting my nose, my eyes, everything.

"God…" I blurted, covering my mouth with my hand.

I'd like to say she killed them with one hit. That she was merciful. I really would… but a couple… I could see she'd lashed out. Riding the warrior princess mood that could not be dispelled. Little or no care for what lay in her path. The anger she must have felt, the ferocity, I suspected it would have been magnificent and downright terrifying to see. What set her off?

Raven gasped and dropped to her knees clutching at her head, and then let out a long, low, painful moan. She clutched at her belly and doubled over. There wasn't much I could do for her, she shrugged away my hand when I tried.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked. "What's happening?"

"Torture," Raven whispered. "It's a torture chamber. I can _see_ it, ghosts of the past, I can see what they're doing… oh, Azar…"

Beast Boy echoed her pain. "Oh… no…"

Cyborg swallowed heavily as he walked into the room, his console taking readings at the first table. "Sarah was here," he whispered. "Some of the blood is hers."

I took two steps into the room and stopped, staring at these screens, at the shattered image of Starfire's face. "Star'd had enough," I murmured, my voice bubbling horror. "She'd had enough. Killed them."

"Good," Cyborg said, still walking around the room, his eyes fixed on his arm. He studied the readouts on the middle table. "Fuck me."

"What?" I asked, shifting up onto the balls of my feet, a reaction to his tone.

Cyborg shook his head and went for the third table, the one where the destroyed apparatus was positioned at the middle. "Oh… God no…"

"_What_?" I snapped.

"Dick… I… dunno…" Cyborg turned and looked at the screen. I could see his hands shaking. "They're monsters."

Fists clenched in anger… terror? "_Tell me_!" I shrilled.

Cyborg swallowed and pointed to the broken jars. "That's synthesised amniotic fluid…"

My eyes widened. My body seized up, my heart pounded in my chest. There was an incredible sinking feeling in my stomach, down and down and down and down, dragging me with it. The world swirled.

Cyborg braced both his hands on the bench as he looked up at the screens in front of him. "They were modifyin'."

"What?" I gurgled. "_Who_?"

Cyborg didn't appear to be listening, just talking out of disbelief. "They were takin' her eggs, they were _harvestin'_ them. One to each jar. That's why she reacted, she knew what they were doing. She knew. And she wouldn't let them."

"Starfire?" I croaked. "Or Sarah?"

"But… but…" Cyborg sounded confused as he pointed to another screen. "Compatibility… they had to alter… oh God no…"

"Cyborg?"

"She tore them apart," Raven moaned. "And it wasn't enough. Not to justify what they did."

"Raven?" I asked, swivelling to see her, but her hood was raised, her head bowed and I couldn't see her face.

"Not nearly enough," Cyborg agreed.

My brain was refusing to comprehend any of this. "Guys?"

Cyborg ignored me, glancing at his scanner again and walked to the first table. He stooped down, pushed one of the dead Psions aside, the body flopped listlessly, and picked up a small paper wrapped package. Opening it, I saw it contained a stone. Not a stone, a jewel. Starfire's homing beacon. Cyborg's hands shook as he held the paper and the jewel. "Sarah…"

As I stepped toward Cyborg to see the jewel, a transparent version of Starfire, completely naked, appeared in the air above the melted table. She was stretched out, her arms above her head and her wrists and hands encased in some sort of bracer, her feet locked solidly in place at the end of the phantom table… and the medicinal arm beside her bed was poised over her.

The image was gone, just as fast as it appeared.

"What the fuck?" I blurted, twisting to see Cyborg staring at the table too. "Did you see that?"

"I did…"

"I'm sorry," Raven whimpered. "I can't…"

"Raven?"

"I don't want you to see," Raven moaned, clasping at her head. She looked up at us both, shocking us to see her face tear streaked. "Please…"

Another image now. Sarah, on the far table, lying flat, naked and her mouth open in a scream and needles inserted in her head. Starfire was there too, lying on the middle table, her legs up in those stirrups and she was talking to Sarah. Crying and talking and I was so fucking glad there was no sound. Shrouded images of Psions emerged and dissipated in the watery mist-like view we had.

Cyborg gripped my shoulder so tight I was sure he'd broken the bone and I didn't care.

"We have to go," Raven wept. "I can't control this."

Another picture, just Starfire. Lying on the air above the melted table. Her head back and neck extended, her stomach strapped, pinned. She was screaming. I could feel the force of her pain, even if I couldn't hear her scream. I took a few rapid steps forward, reaching for her, tried to grab on, tried to help, but my hands ghosting straight through her.

"Oh, Star—" Raven wailed. "_No_."

Screaming. More and more. Face twisted, wails of silent despair. Thrashed and spasm and couldn't be free. How could she scream so long without taking a breath? Then, everything stopped. Her face went slack. Dead of emotion, her eyes wide. Her lips pressed into a thin line and she stared at the monitors.

Sarah appeared at the foot of the table, being forced away by the Psions. Her hands reached for Starfire and I caught a glimpse of the tracker. As I watched her lips move, I lip-read 'they're coming', and Cyborg's name as she struggled with her captors. Fought to stay close enough to Starfire to get the message across. 'Hold on', she seemed to mouth, her hand stretched out for Starfire.

"No," Raven moaned, echoing Starfire's moving mouth. "Enough. Cannot allow this."

The visions went wonky. Shuttered and jolted and suddenly there were many images of Starfire. All around the room. Echo and repeat and trapped in the moment where she took life. I twisted and turned, my mouth open with shock.

There, the bracers containing Starfire's wrists and hands were embedded inside a Psion's chest. There, her foot shattered ribcages. There, she caught an arm between her elbows and tore. There, she kneed one in the head, breaking his face. Another had his neck broken by her calves. Burnt by eyebeams. Thrown across the room to crash into the now broken vials. An eyebeam sliced through the rest of the vials.

She shone, glorious and terrifying. Her face, a mask of the warrior, devoid of emotion.

All the images frozen in time around the room were the same. Starfire wreaking havoc and destroying her foes mercilessly. Except for one.

One, lonely little image was Sarah… or well… dual Sarah. One Sarah was held limp in a Psion's arms, eyes closed, face relaxed, the Psion's claw around her throat. But Sarah was also behind him, her hand inserted in his head and the look on her face was so determined and strong. My eyes dropped to the Psion lying on the ground below the image, the one that hadn't appeared to have any injuries.

Cyborg puffed up, proud within the terror of the room. "That's my girl," he mumbled, and wiped away a tear at his cheek.

The images started up again. Sarah was crying, weeping, her shaking hands barely covering her face as she stared at the Psion she'd killed. Starfire stood, panting, arms hanging and head down. She dropped to her knees and Sarah stumbled across the room toward Starfire, ducking down, lifting those bracers above her head so she could hug and be hugged by Starfire. Sarah cried and clutched, Starfire held her by her elbows, her face blank and stoic, all emotion trapped within her. Her eyes were fixed on the many broken vials. I could see she was trying to be strong, they still had to escape.

Another jump in the images, Starfire talking a calmer Sarah through something at the computer, before Starfire smashed it then they were both running from the room.

"_Azar_," Raven murmured, her eyes closed, her hands clasped together. "_Zenerith, sydor nu desterniad mia norda nu. Petdard meta Azar. Du Azar. Mia Azar._"

I felt sick and proud all at once. "Oh. God."

"They deserved it," Cyborg said. "Soulless bastards."

I nodded. "Why didn't she do it sooner?"

"They set her off," Cyborg said, looking back at the broken screens. "Accordin' to this, they had her heavily sedated with a cocktail of drugs… What they were doing… it gave her the strength."

Beast Boy's voice echoed through the communicators. "Guys?" he said and fear bolted through me. "Guys? There's another ship here, coming in fast. It's Psion."

"Okay," Cyborg said, his voice crisp with authority. "Raven, take Dick, come back for me. The transmitter's broken, they can't drag the research from the AI until they're in range like we are... I have to blow the chamber."

"What? They could be still here—"

Raven didn't wait, she pounced on me, wrapping me up in her raven form and we swirled through space. I sucked in a startled gasp as she deposited me in my pod, Silkie squeaking in surprise. Raven's whole face was sorrowful as she disappeared again.

"Goddamn it!" I shouted and thumped the pod window.

"Dick, they're coming fast," Beast Boy blurted at me.

"Power weapons," Cyborg said through the communicator. "We have to blast the ship. They'll be here before the self destruct goes off. We can't let them get the samples."

I protested, "But Starfire and Sarah could—"

"They're not," Cyborg said. "Power weapons."

"If we destroy the ship, how are we going to know where to look?" I snapped.

"Gar," Raven's voice snapped through the comm. "Blast the ship. Fire now, we'll be there in a sec. Do it!"

"No!" I shouted, thrusting a hand out to Beast Boy.

Didn't matter. With an apologetic glance at me, Beast Boy fired. Stunned, I watched as the missiles arched away from beneath us and scorched through space toward the Psion ship. Moments before impact, a massive blast rocked the Psion ship, a huge hole tore through the hull and the ship spun off course. Cyborg's blast, it had to be. I watched in horror as the missiles impacted the ship, watched as the explosions took hold.

The explosions cascaded. One after the other. Huge chunks of the ship were blasted, enveloped in a flame that vanished as soon as it appeared, sending twisted metal spinning into space. I watched in horror as the ship was torn apart by the explosions, ripped to shreds, taking my heart with it.

Raven and Cyborg appeared in his pod, before Raven warped through to hers.

I couldn't move, couldn't think, I just started at the destroyed ship and it's rapidly expanding debris. Where would we look from here? Where could I search? We were lost in space and Starfire could be anywhere.

Cyborg took control of the steering, turning the T-Ship around and heading straight to top speed as we hightailed it out of there.

"What the hell?" I snapped. "Cyborg, you've just destroyed the one chance we had to find them!"

"No," Cyborg snapped in return. "Sarah left a note. She and Starfire were escaping. She said she'll try and project to me as soon as she can."

"Why the fuck did you blow the ship?"

"Couldn't let that research be taken by the Psions," Cyborg told me brusquely.

"That doesn't explain—"

Raven said, "Dick."

There was something in her voice that made me tremble.

"It wasn't just Starfire's children they were going to modify," Raven said softly. "They were yours."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

_Death by cliffhanger._

_Yes. The Psions would really do that. They've done it in the past. X'hal was created in a Psion lab. The first Citadelians was created from a forced blending between X'hal and the Branx. They'd do it for no other purpose than a "Let's see what the fuck happens." _

_Yes. Starfire would really kill them. She's done that in the past as well. _


	28. Chapter 28

_**Author's Note:**_

_So much confusion about the last chapter. It was meant to be disjointed, but all the information is there. Cyborg says it all. Let's have a look._

"_They were takin' her eggs, they were harvestin' them. One to each jar…" then, "But… but… Compatibility… they had to alter…"_

_Still confused?_

_Remember, Dick and Starfire aren't fertile without help._

_Still?_

_Then read on._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28.<strong>

I think it's fairly safe to say I shut down then. I remember going sort of blank. Then nothing. Just darkness and emptiness and loss. I just checked out, left a sign up that said 'back in ten'.

_How_ was the easy bit. Sperm, it can survive up to a week under the right conditions, and we'd made love the night before she was taken. They'd probably scanned her, found some viable trace to clone or use and… Human, Tamaranian hybrid. Galfore had said we'd be compatible, conception was more likely with a little bit of tweaking to Starfire's membranes. Everything about Tamaranians was a battle, Starfire's eggs hid behind a membrane which sperm had to breach before they could fertilise, human sperm had safety in numbers but not the strength to breach. The actual egg, sperm interaction was fine. That was the reason she was on birth control, there was that very slim possibility of breach. And I _knew_ she would've told me if she'd forgotten to take her once a cycle hormone injection, she's always been very upfront about that.

It was more the _why_. Why would they do that? What did they have to gain from a human Tamaranian hybrid? Or _many_ of them, judging by the number of vials. Did it even matter to them or was it just something else to experiment on?

Cyborg'd done the right thing, destroying everything. I think. It was hard to imagine that in one of those non broken vials could have been my child if Starfire hadn't reacted…

Any children I had, I wanted to be the one to raise them. _I_ wanted to be involved. They had no right to take that from me, to take it from Starfire. And I certainly wasn't ready for them yet.

It was just the whole invasiveness of it all.

Starfire had been violated. They'd taken something from her. She'd had no choice in the matter. They'd taken something from me, something that was more than just Starfire.

I'd been staving off emotional breakdown for days, but this was just the last straw. There's only so much anyone can cope with.

I could hear Raven's voice, soft and droning, but I couldn't understand the words. They were jumbled, mixed up. I couldn't separate the meanings, the nuances of her tone.

I wanted to be alone. Just alone. Retreat to someplace safe, with no one watching and allow myself to crumble. I hadn't wanted that since my parents died and the weeks of grief that followed. I'd come close when Jason died, but Starfire gave me something to cling to. I had nothing now.

I needed to find Starfire. I'd much rather succumb to grief and angst with her. She understood. She knew. She was the only one allowed to see that side. The only one been through everything with me.

Silkie put several of his little legs on my knee, looking up at me and made an odd sort of comforting grunt. I flicked my eyes down to him. He wanted Starfire too, been so clingy since he'd been hurt and she'd been lost, always needing to be near, or at least in the T-Ship. He wanted his momma safe and warm and home.

She couldn't get here on her own. We had to go find her.

Putting my hand on the back of Silkie's little head, I built a wall. I took all the grief, all the pain, the anger, everything I was feeling and locked it all back up.

I didn't see or hear the others. Didn't want to listen to their words. Just me and Silkie.

She would have known we were coming. Sarah told her. She would have known we weren't far behind. Whatever made her react and destroy, she knew she'd need to stay close, stay in range so we could find her. So I could find her.

So where would she go to hide? Someplace big. Someplace with oxygen so she could sleep and Sarah could breathe. Someplace close enough that we'd be able to find her, but not easy enough so that the Psion'd find her first. Someplace with food.

A planet. Not a space station, because there's a chance she'd be recaptured there. Psions and bounty hunters, too risky. The planet, it would have a star so she could regenerate. Yellow sun because Tamaranians recharge better with yellow suns. A white one if she could manage it.

I'd been gathering data on the surrounding space to pass the time. I had all this data regarding the surrounding space. Let's see if anything matched parameters Starfire might've used to hide.

If the others noticed my sudden determination, the haste which I searched through the databanks, they didn't say anything. Or they did, and I just didn't hear or care. Fingers flying across the keyboard, I located at least a yellow star pretty close with numerous planets that could sustain life.

And a red giant. Big, bright, on the last of life. It had already eaten most of its own solar system. But there was a little planet, probably once a cold and barren landscape, frozen solid, now just showing the first stages of life. Water. Oxygen. Plant life.

Starfire hated red stars. She said their radiation hurt her skin, their sunlight was difficult to process and it tasted wrong. Most Tamaranians hated red stars, which is why she'd been surprised to see Ryand'r living near one. Even though she despised red stars, this one jumped out at me. She needed somewhere to hide, somewhere safe. Somewhere that the Psion wouldn't think she'd go. If they were desperate to find her, they'd go for the yellow stars first.

Most importantly about the red star, it didn't scream 'look at me, I'm a safe haven'. It seemed to repel more than invite. It looked dangerous, unstable. And it was back the way we'd come from.

I had two choices. I could wait and see when/if Sarah contacted us and get information out of her, or I could follow my instinct and check out the red star. I'm not one for sitting and waiting.

I seized control of the T-Ship, plotting a course to the star, increasing the speed we were travelling at. If they protested, I didn't hear it. I was too focussed. Had to be, the wall was fragile.

We made good time. I would have gone straight to a jump, but I wanted to run scans, just in case Starfire and Sarah hadn't made it there yet. In case they came to us. I had to make sure that other Psion ship hadn't seen us, but it didn't appear they were following us. I continued to run scans of the surrounding space as well, tracking star systems, just in case I was wrong.

It was a small planet, dwarfed by the red giant hovering on it shoulder. But it had life. Oxygen. Foliage to hide in.

Sarah appeared before Cyborg's pod, standing on the hull. She took a moment to look around and, seeing the red giant, she became so excited, she vanished in a wisp of smoke.

A few minutes later, a distress beacon flared from the little planet.

The excitement from the other three was tangible. Cyborg was suddenly working with me, all systems go for burn through atmosphere, pushing the straining engines harder.

The burn through the atmosphere took too long. As did the descent to the ground. As did the search through the leafy foliage to find the beacon. Very tall trees covered every inch of the surface, there was an abundance of animal life, little things, not much of a threat. We floated above the greenery, looking for a place to land.

I half expected Starfire to shoot from the foliage to come to us. To dart through the tree line and plant Sarah on Cyborg's pod and come to mine. I'd wrap my arms around her and tell her how much I loved her.

But she didn't.

There were no scorch marks in the trees. No sign that some sort of vessel crash landed on this planet, but then I didn't expect there to be. Starfire would have followed Sarah's escape pod, catching it and hiding it to keep them both safe. No beacons, nothing to show their presence until they were certain it was us coming for them.

There was a glint through the trees. A flash of metal. Cyborg's pod was open in an instant and he leapt from the T-Ship and down into the trees, Sarah's name erupting from his lips. Leaving me to land the T-Ship. Although, I suppose I could do the same thing and leave Raven and Beast Boy to land the damn thing.

Raven seemed to be of the same mind as I was. The window of my pod was suddenly lifting back as she disengaged the lock. "Go!" she mouthed at me through her pod.

Don't need to ask me twice. Of course, I couldn't crash through the trees like Cyborg had, I had to leapfrog down the branches. Twist and jump and reach for the branches. Swing down and land on the cushy jungle ground.

Sarah and Cyborg were hugging, Cyborg on his knees in front of her. Sarah looked exhausted, her hair was mattered with old blood, there were scabbed pinpricks and dried blood across her forehead. She was naked, not that I looked beyond a cursory sweep to see if she was injured. She was crying, Cyborg was crying and rocking her and crooning under his breath.

Behind Sarah was an open metallic sphere, the seat inside only big enough for one. Not too many controls either, just enough to survive until picked up by another ship. Thrusters for short range transport, Starfire would have had to push her to get her this far. The plants beneath it were crushed, but not blackened by jet flame, which told me Starfire landed the escape pod.

Where was Starfire? My eyes scanned the jungle of alien trees, but I couldn't see her. I didn't want to interrupt Sarah and Cyborg's reunion but I needed to know. My heart was pounding, my eyes desperately searching. "Star?"

Sarah lifted her head. "Oh," she whimpered, practically oozing pity. "Dick—"

"Where?" I blurted.

Sarah couldn't seem to find the words. "Star… she…"

"Just tell me where," I begged.

Sarah pointed. "Cave—"

I was off and pushing my way through the jungle, forcing my way through the rough foliage and undercover plants. I called her name, my tone desperate, but she didn't answer me. I wasn't sure why.

The cave was at the bottom overhanging rock which jutted through the foliage. You wouldn't have been able to find it unless you knew it was there. There was a tunnel at the base of the rock, just large enough crouch and crawl through. It seemed deep, descending into black and I cracked an emergency light stick as I hesitated at the entrance. "Star?"

There was a muffled sort of sound from within the cave. I stooped through the entrance, pleased to discover the hollow beyond it was big enough to stand. "Star?" I called again and raised the light stick.

She had her back to me, her hair mattered and tangled. Curled up in a ball on the ground, I could see her naked body shivering, tremors so strong she was practically jerking from it.

"Starfire, Starfire," I chanted her name, dropping to my knees beside her. My hands hesitated at her shoulder, brushed away her hair so I could see her face. She stared blankly, didn't seem to see me. Her hands were bound in metallic bracers, like I'd seen on her when she'd come to Earth that first time. Like I'd seen on the Psion ship.

Dropping the light stick, I reached for my lock picks, twisting so I was crouching in front of her. "Star? Star?" I asked, one hand brushed at her blank face, the other worked the lock. I ran my eyes over her form.

Her face was battered, bruised. There were track marks, needle indents on her upper arms. Blood coated the bracers, Psion blood, her face was splattered with it, her body too. There was dried blood on her feet, but I couldn't see if they were cut, more like stained from when she'd used them to kill the Psions that held her.

There was flowing blood on her belly, three circular wounds, like metal rods had been inserted. They were low, so low, over her womb.

The first set of bracers clicked, the ones over her hands preventing starbolts and I started working on the second set. Her fingers went limp. "It's okay," I murmured, both to her, and to myself. "I'm here, it's over, Star, it's over."

She shuddered violently and let out a low moan. Her shifting legs revealed blood staining her thighs. Dripped and pooled. I brushed my fingers over it, lifted them up to stare at the wetness on the tips. Was she bleeding internally?

The second set of bracers gone and I was able to lift her up a little so I could put my arms around her. She moaned again, her eyes rolling but she finally focused on me. "Dick?"

I tried to smile for her and failed. "I got you," I whispered, yanking off my mask so she could see my eyes. I sat down on the rock, heaving her up and onto my legs so I could hug her. She was so very limp, drained of energy. My arms around her chest, I buried my head in her neck and she just draped there, her arms dangling. "I got you."

"Could not wait," she whispered.

"It's okay. I found you."

"Could not allow them. Oh, _X'hal_. So many, so many… Forgive me, Dick. Forgive me."

I pulled back as she spoke, stroking her face, looking into her eyes. "Nothing to forgive," I told her. "Don't be silly." She'd had to kill to get out, I understood. She wasn't at fault. They'd sealed their own fate when they'd taken her.

She wasn't hearing me. Probably couldn't even see me anymore. "Could not save them. Only one. Only one."

"One what?" One Psion? Other experiments in that place? Sarah?

Her eyes were rolling, losing focus. _"Eilace."_

"Stay with me, baby, stay with me," I murmured, my finger taping at her face. "Stay here."

But she was gone. Sunk below the surface of consciousness, to where there was no pain and I was left clutching a ragdoll. She had a pulse. She was breathing, short and shallow. I pawed at her, begging her to wake, pleading with her to come back to me.

Rocks skittered at the entrance of the cave. "Dick? Star?"

I jerked my head up, wiping at my cheeks. "Raven? Help!" My voice cracked on the word, broke and shattered, a desperate cry.

She slid down into the entrance of the cave, pebbles crushed beneath her feet. "I'm coming." She gasped as she saw Starfire, scrambling the short distance between us, reaching out with glowing hand.

Beast Boy slid in behind Raven, then offered a hand to Sarah to help her in.

"We had to get out of the sun," Sarah explained, clutching Raven's cape tighter around her shoulders. "On top of everything else, I think it was hurting her."

I nodded vaguely, combing my fingers across Starfire's bangs, stroking her face.

"Man, I can't fit through the hole," Cyborg called. "She okay?"

"I don't know," I murmured.

Sarah shuddered. "It was horrible," she whispered. "What they put us through…"

"It's okay," I mumbled. "We saw. You don't need to tell us. Not yet."

"What were they?" Sarah asked. "Starfire… she spent most of the time drugged. … They were doing things to my brain. And now… if I close my eyes, I can find things I want, the T-Ship, my wedding ring, Vic… if I think about it hard enough, I can see around them. If I really concentrate, I can be there… that's how I found you."

Remote viewing, my brain supplied, and astral projection. Telekinesis too, judging by what she did to that Psion. Poor Sarah.

"They're called Psions," Beast Boy said. "Soulless, empathy less creatures who live to experiment on others. They've had Starfire before, that's how she got her starbolts."

Sarah covered her eyes. "God… they kept us together, they kept us together. Starfire… she swallowed her beacon before they caught us. But then they drugged her… they were… she coughed it up and gave it to me… I had hands, we could hide it better…" She shifted, drawing her knees up to her chest. "I thought… I knew you were coming. I thought if I left it, you wouldn't try and search the ship before it exploded. You'd go straight for the beacon. You'd find the note…"

"You did good, Sarah," Cyborg called. "We found it."

Sarah shivered, hugged her arms to her. "I didn't understand what they were saying. I couldn't understand, but Starfire knew. She told me to relax. It would hurt, but she'd get us out as soon as she could. She told me not to plead, not to beg, it makes them do more. She taunted them, I could tell by her tone. Made them focus on her… but they still did me… and then… I wasn't there anymore. I was with Vic and you guys and you were looking for me, but you couldn't see me…" Sarah let out a muffled sob and Beast Boy put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay," he said. "It's okay."

"I told her you were coming. I told her I'd seen you and you were so close… but they… the probes… Dick… they… she…"

"We saw," I said absently, still stroking at Starfire's face, trying to coax her awake. "They found some of my DNA. They were going to use and take her eggs to make hybrids…"

"When they brought me in, she was… just staring… she… saw me and… just snapped. I… was terrified… they couldn't hold her…" Sarah turned her head to the opening of the cave. "I got one, Vic. I didn't mean to, but I got one."

"I know, baby. Good job."

"Starfire… she got us out. She pushed herself so hard to get us free."

"And she got you free," I said. "That's what matters. You're free and you're safe and—"

Raven pulled her hand away from Starfire and sighed.

"What's wrong with her?" I blurted, frantic.

Raven's hands stroked Starfire's face, checked her eyes, hovered above her belly. "You're not going to like this."

"Tell me."

Raven pulled her hands away and sat back on her haunches. "Her body's rejecting it."

God, it was like pulling teeth, getting the answers from Raven when she wants to be cryptic. "Rejecting what?"

"The baby."

I gurgled. Stared at her, unable to believe it. "What?"

"Say what?" Cyborg said from the entrance of the cave, hunkering down so he could peer through.

"She was pregnant?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," Raven said, meaningfully. "But she is now. Growth appears to have been accelerated; it's about… eight weeks old. I sense it's growing naturally now."

"They… _impregnated_ her?" Sarah whispered, her hands fluttering around her face. "Oh… no…"

I slumped. "Fucking hell... I thought… I thought…" I couldn't finish. I didn't know what I thought.

"Guys, can you leave please?" Raven asked of Beast Boy and Sarah. "I need to help Starfire. Cy, Sarah could use some clothes and food."

"Yeah," Cyborg called. "Sarah, baby, c'mon. I'm detectin' water not far from here, I'll run a scan on it, make sure there's no pathogens, but you could bathe. Then we'll get you some food, and clothes, how's that sound?"

Sarah nodded and crawled to the entrance.

"Rae," Beast Boy began, his hand on her shoulder.

"I won't hurt your baby, I promise," she said, patting his hand. "Please. I need the first aid kit and blanket for Starfire."

"Okay," Beast Boy replied. He kissed Raven's temple, gave me a sympathetic and rather frantic look before he headed out the cave entrance.

Raven waited while they all left before she looked at me. "Dick, I have to give Starfire some sort of healing, she'll… there's too much blood, if I don't act, it's possible we might lose her… but… I need to ask… "

Lose Starfire? After all this, to lose her now?

"Dick?"

I dragged my eyes from Starfire's still face to Raven.

She chewed her lip. "Considering how this baby was conceived, what do you want me to do?"

I stared at her, not really able to understand. Not really willing to understand. "What?"

Her eyes bored into me, searching the depths of my soul. "Do you want me to try and save the baby, or help her body reject it?"

Token protest, don't ask me to make this decision. "You're not supposed to be healing."

"Dick, my baby is protected, I promise. Starfire's isn't."

"But if her body's rejecting it, doesn't that mean there's something wrong with it?" I asked.

Raven shook her head. "Not that I can tell. It looks like they rushed the implanting and with her trying to escape… upset the balance. It's tremulous, at best. The baby is still alive, but at the rate she's bleeding… Really, I'd like her to be awake and make the decision herself, but there's no time."

"What if… what if we let nature take its course?" I asked. I was stalling, I was. Offering up reasonable responses so I wouldn't have to make this choice.

Raven sighed. "I don't know. It might live. It might not. Starfire might not. This sort of damage, letting nature take its course means I can't touch Starfire's injuries as well. There's no medical facility here, she could bleed to death before I have the tools to help. I don't even know if I can save the baby, but I _have_ to give her some healing, one way or the other. What do you want me to do?"

I bowed my head, pressed my cheek to Starfire's. The answer I gave Raven was totally and utterly selfish.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_And everything falls apart...**  
><strong>_

_Okay. Because I just know someone is going to scream at me. Let me knock this on its head before you do._

_If you are not already aware, I am Australian. I've said it a hundred times. I am __**Australian**__._

_Every single country has different laws, different opinions on the subject of birth control and abortions. Respect that._

_Australia does not have Abortion Clinics. We have Women's health centres, where you can go for all sorts of problems, including pap smears, birth control, pregnancy tests and pregnancy checkups and, if you chose, an abortion and associated counselling (please note, there are laws and procedures for getting an abortion, you can't just have it at any stage of the pregnancy). There is absolutely no way you can tell who goes into the clinic for what. You can get an abortion at hospital if you wish. You can go to any old doctor and they'll organise one for you._

_In Australia, there is little stigma about it. Most of us do not judge people who have had one, or are going to have one. I think there was a recent study that said one in six women have admitted to having an abortion at one point in their lives. There are no picket lines with 'Abortion is murder' signs outside clinics. There should be no one camping outside to prevent you from getting it (if there are, the health centre is within its rights to ask them to leave). If people want to protest, and they're quite welcome to, they do it at parliament house. We are neither pro-life nor pro-choice. We are… 'it's none of your bloody business'._

_We do not teach our children abstinence is the only way. We are fully aware that teenagers go out and have sex. We teach them a variety of forms of birth control, and make it readily available (abortion is not a viable form of birth control). That being said, we also want our women who chose to have an abortion to do it safely and without judgment. _

_This is a __**cultural**__ issue. There, now that's out of the way._

_What Raven suggested was __**not**__ technically an abortion. Any doctor would give exactly the same advice Raven gave considering the circumstances. Starfire was already in first stages of miscarriage. Raven was suggesting she could help that miscarriage along, attempt to stop it (key word, attempt), or let nature take its course, which would have resulted in miscarriage anyway. She gave Dick the choice of what to do, asked him what mind focus she should have when she goes to heal Starfire. Don't forget, Raven's also pregnant. Dick has to weight up the lives of two unborn children._

_This is often the hardest decision a father will have to make. Pregnancy is threatening the health of his partner, doctors may advise termination. Save the life of his partner, or risk losing them both. This becomes personal opinion. I am not going to get into a debate on it, at all._

_For the majority of fathers, the baby does not become 'real' until they either see it via ultrasound (sonogram) or hold the baby after birth. They have a hard time forming attachments to their child because they do not really know the child. They love the child, grieve its death, are in awe of it when they feel it move, and see that little foot make kicks across mummy's tummy, or feel that indent that is a butt, but it's not really real until they can hold that baby proudly and say 'this is my child' (Fathers, please, I am generalising). I have seen the moment the baby becomes real on my husband's face three times now, and I remain in awe of it. Mothers, we form bonds with them the moment we start to feel them move. We start to know them, their personalities, what music they like, what foods they don't like. All those things that Dad's never get to know._

_Does this make the decision to have a termination easier? No. _

_Add to that, the circumstances of this pregnancy particular pregnancy. Not only was it unwanted, it was forced. _

_For the purposes of this story, Dick's opinion is the only one that matters. Not mine. Not yours. I know how I would react in this circumstance. I also know my husband would react in a very different way. I can theorise on what Dick, a man who lives and breathes control, would do._

_Just so you know, if you are going to rant in a review about loss of innocent life, don't bother. I am not going to make an issue of this. It's a plot device. I will be ignoring my 'I reply to every review' status if you rant at me. For the purpose of this story, your opinion doesn't matter. Story, completely written, remember? You can't change the outcome. _

_My opinion on abortion for this story does not matter either, if fact, you will note I have deliberately avoided offering an opinion on abortion itself. If you really, really want to know, I can tell you as long as you respect that fact that it is an __**opinion**__, even if it different from yours. We are all entitled to our own opinions. _


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:**

_Sorry, I know that was a really bad place to leave things, but you did have some warning it was going to happen. _

_Everything went well with my daughter, and we're in the recovery stage, so don't expect frequent updates for a couple more days._

_Adam: He's shutting down constantly? That was the first time he's done that. He's twenty five, he's better at internalising things now. Better at changing that anger into focus rather than lashing out. Years of practice. Anger at this stage would defeat the purpose. Who the hell is he going to get angry with? He's trapped in a tiny pod in the middle of space. How's he going to let that out? He's allowed to have a moment to himself to 'wallow', to centre and then he did do something about it. He got off his ass and he found the girls. Yes. He's a man of control, you'd think he'd know how to control himself. Anger has its place and Dick knows now is not the time._

_Stretchgirl: Can't reply to your review, since you've disabled PMs. Thanks, I'm really glad you're enjoying my works. I love writing, and my updates are usually quick. I do hope to increase the posts soon. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28.<strong>

Starfire…

I don't want to think about it. Can't reflect. Don't want to know. Hurts too much.

She's sleeping now. Calm, peaceful sleep of healing. Raven can't say how long she'll be out for, but I'm guessing because she's in a Tamaranian healing sleep, it'll be a while.

Raven and I washed Starfire, removed all traces of blood. We brushed her hair as best we could, dressed her in one of her silk nightgowns and then placed her in my pod in the T-Ship. Silkie had been absolutely delighted to see his momma, curling up on her unresponsive lap straight away.

I hadn't wanted to leave her side, not even for a moment, but we had decisions to make. Cyborg and Beast Boy made them, Raven was too exhausted from healing Starfire and regenerating Sarah although she reassured us all that her precious cargo was fine. Despite her assurances, I couldn't help but feel responsible and guilty.

Sarah sat on the ground below the ship, dressed and clean and eating something Cyborg had prepared for her. He fluttered around her, always touching. I crouched on the rim of the T-Ship, watching and listening and saying nothing.

"So, what do we do now?" Beast Boy asked, handing a plate of food to Raven as she sat down on the ground beside Sarah.

"We can't stay here," Cyborg said. "Not with that other Psion ship out there. We need to move."

"The girls need rest," Beast Boy pointed out.

"We haven't got the supplies for a campout," Cyborg said as he paced restlessly. "Earth is probably a couple of hours jump, if we burn our new engine on full, which I really didn't want to do first time we used it," Cyborg said. "Tamaran is… we could possibly get there in about a half hour jump, but I don't think we really want to go there."

"Ortacarr?" Raven suggested.

"It's a possibility," Cyborg said with a shrug, accessing his arm console to do some calculations. "We could be there pretty quick too, but I don't know how long it'll take us to navigate that nebula. And do we really want to try with Starfire being out of it?"

"We're already a week late in getting there," Beast Boy said. "Ork Ork's probably concerned. And Ryand'r... Not to mention we do need to contact Galfore and let him know we have Star back."

"We need shelter, we need it now, we're all dead on our feet. I don't trust space stations right now. I don't think I trust anythin' except home."

I lifted my head to look out at the surrounding jungle. At the oddly coloured leaves, probably a result of having to filter red sunlight. They were big leaves, very wide, completely different structure than what we had on Earth. Kind of pretty, I suppose. I wonder if I should get some samples to study… Alfred might like that.

The few animals we'd seen were very different too, more reptilian than what we had on Earth, hard scaly skin to protect them from the radiation the sun was leaking. We couldn't stay here much longer ourselves, we'd start feeling the effects soon.

Heh, there's a 'lizard' sunning itself on a leaf there. Warm blooded reptilian creatures, it so interesting how other life forms evolve. There didn't seem to be insects here either, so I wondered what the lizards ate. Herbivore lizards perhaps, there did seem to be a few leaves with bite marks. Although, the lizard sunning itself seemed to be licking the branch of the tree as well… edible sap?

No birds yet either. I wonder if the creatures of this world will have time to evolve into sentient beings before their sun blows up. I wonder what they'd look like.

Starfire's descended from felines.

I hope she doesn't hate me. There was a very real possibility that she would, however.

"Dick?"

I dragged my wandering attention back down to Beast Boy. "Huh?"

"What are we going to do?"

About what? Oh… right. I looked up at the sky. "We're going to leave," I said. "Before the Psions find us. Break atmosphere and jump to Earth."

"What about Ryand'r?" Raven asked.

Oh. Right. Um… "Star's not going to be able to do him much good if she's unconscious. She's probably going to be out for days. I think we all just need to feel safe for the moment." I looked down at them. "Sooner we leave, sooner we can be in our own beds." I frowned at Cyborg as something he said filtered through. "You don't trust the Jump Drive?"

"We haven't had much of a chance to test the new one," he replied with a shrug.

"Oh." I should've known that. Why didn't I know that? "So, jump to Ortacarr, send a message to Ryand'r, then jump to Earth."

Cyborg nodded. "Sarah, all done?" he asked, hunkering down beside her.

She nodded, placed her plate beside her and hugged her knees.

Turning my eyes away, I got to my feet and walked across the hull of the T-Ship back to my pod. I crouched down at the rim.

She was asleep. Curled up on her side on my chair, which I'd laid flat for her. Silkie was curled up in a ball, tucked against her chest, making those rumbling noises we assumed were his version of a purr. She looked better, thanks to Raven. A little colour had returned to her orange skin.

I hoped she'd be okay. I hoped a good many things, but that was the main one. As long as Starfire was okay.

There was this itchy nagging that I'd done the wrong thing, that it wasn't what Starfire would have wanted. Second guessing myself now it was too late.

Raven placed her hand on my shoulder and I sighed, reaching up to cover her hand with mine. "Did I do the right thing?" I asked.

"I can't answer that for you," she replied. She dipped down to kiss my cheek, before she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "You're in shock. That's okay, it's alright if you need to take time with this. Don't second guess yourself, not now. None of this is your fault. You won't know what she wanted until she wakes, until then, there's nothing you can do."

I snorted.

"Yeah, I realise this is you I'm talking to," she said and stood, giving me a little push. "Get in there and snuggle her. Contact will do her a world of good right now. It'll be a little while before we're ready to go, we… need to calm Sarah a little."

I looked over my shoulder. "She okay?"

"She will be. I'll help her control these new abilities she's got and we'll help her deal with what she saw."

I nodded. "Hey, Rae?"

"Yes?"

"Don't think I've ever told you that I love you."

Raven's hand clenched on my shoulder. "I know that, you idiot," she said, sounding as affectionate as she can get. "I love you too." She shoved me again. "Snuggle. Doctor's orders."

"Yes ma'am."

The seat was wide enough for both of us, as long as we were pressed together, which I didn't mind. I snuggled up to her back. Draping an arm across her and tucking my knees in behind hers, I buried my face into her shoulder. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

I didn't rouse until I felt the T-Ship powering beneath me. I was pretty sure I hadn't slept, but then I hadn't been entirely awake either. Sitting up, I looked over at Beast Boy's pod, since it was the first one I saw. He waved at me briefly and I heard his voice over the comm, "Go back to sleep, Dick," he said. "Cy and I have got this."

It was hard to think. "Oh…You sure?"

"Rae's asleep," Cyborg said. "Sarah's been spelled asleep. We're making the jump to Ortacarr to test out the drives. We'll wake you when we get there."

I lay back now, vaguely noticing one of them had put the lap sash over both of us to hold us to the seat. It reiterated how out of it I was, not even noticing they'd done that. I tucked an arm under Starfire's arm and splayed my fingers against her upper chest. I gave her a couple of little kisses on her shoulder before I put my head back on the seat and closed my eyes.

It's impossible to sleep through take off, for me anyway. The T-Ship rumbled and shook as it forced its way higher into the sky. Getting through the atmosphere is bumpy too, turbulent. Things cluttered, instruments sounded off with a series of beeps and pings, Cyborg and Beast Boy are reciting display functions and readouts and adjusting headings over the comm. Any other day, I'd be sitting up and helping them.

Starfire and I slid up on the chair a little as the T-Ship tilted up drastically. I gripped Starfire tighter, extending an arm on the chair above our heads and held onto the chair so we wouldn't move further.

I doubted Raven would be sleeping through this, at least, not really. Jumping was pretty smooth, she'd sleep through that, assuming there were no problems.

Something's tugging on my fingers. Drawing them away, and Starfire's shifting…

My eyes snapped open and I lifted my head. "Star?"

She shifted her shoulders a little, tilted her head down as she curled her fingers around my hand, but didn't respond.

I rose up on my elbow so I could bend over and see her face. Her eyes were open and she stared blankly at the side of the pod. "Starfire?" I whispered again. No reaction. I kissed her temple. "I love you," I whispered. "I have you. You're safe."

With a small, content sounding sigh, she closed her eyes. The jostling movement of the T-Ship probably penetrated that healing sleep of hers, waking her just enough that she could check she was safe. I knew they could force themselves awake if needed, although they'd pay for it later.

She didn't make any more movements, but she seemed more relaxed.

The movement of the T-Ship dimmed and I could hear Beast Boy and Cyborg discussing the jump. It was hard to pay attention. Hard to become interested.

Which was why it was a massive shock to feel something slam into the side of the T-Ship. Distant stars spun as the T-Ship careened out of control. Suddenly I could hear Cyborg and Beast Boy's panicked voices, yelling at each other as Cyborg tried to stop the spin and Beast Boy activated defences. I bolted upright. "What's happening?"

"Psions!" Beast Boy blurted as a wave of red streaks flew past our nose.

"I can't jump," Cyborg said. "We need to reconfigure from launch first."

"How'd they find us?" I blurted, scooting around Starfire to sit on the edge of my seat at the controls.

"They were hiding behind the moon!" Beast Boy blurted.

I was flicking buttons and activating engines, computer tracking defences, and other screens so I could judge incoming fire and appropriate avoidance manoeuvres. My sluggish brain fired, pushed aside everything else. "How long do you need?"

"Few minutes."

"Beast Boy, weapons. Cyborg, compute the jump. I'll fly; tell me when you're ready." The T-Ship rumbled, our weapons activating from the bottom. "Beast Boy," I snapped, gripping my steering stick. "Attack pattern delta six."

"Gotcha."

Another burst of those red streaks, this time just to our right and I veered the T-Ship away.

Space battles are tricky. It's not quite like you see in the movies, sleek and powerful ships engaging in an exchange of noisy weapon fire where despite rigorous battle, the ships somehow manage not to implode from damage.

For starters, there's no sound in space. Lasers don't make noises as they zip by. Engines don't flare and blast noisily. Noise requires matter. Matter doesn't exist within the vacuum of space. I can't rely on the sound of laser fire, I need to watch my instruments and judge the best way to avoid from that, it doesn't give me a lot of time to move but we're such a very small spaceship.

Of course, we can feel when the lasers dent against our hull, feel the ship jolt from the force of the impact. We can see the direct damage it does.

Beast Boy returned fire, blazing lasers of his own in an attempt to intercept the Psion missiles, no missiles of our own because we have a limited supply of them. I desperately tried to keep our target a moving one, wayward, unpredictable. It made Beast Boy's job harder, but at least he can track the laser fire via the computer.

The Psions didn't seem to care where they fired. Where they trying to destroy us? Or damage us so much we'd have to choose surrender, or die? Maybe they were trying to lure Starfire out. Lasers zinged through space all around us, it was hard to dodge them. Just when I thought I dodged one stream, the T-Ship was nearly impaled by another.

Thank fuck you don't get motion sickness in space. Much… those spinning stars, I'm betting Beast Boy's got his eyes fixed on his instruments.

"Cy, how long?"

"Course changes to radical," he replied in a clipped tone. "I'm gonna need at least ten seconds straight flight to get the jump. Reconfiguring is nearly complete. "

Another streak of lasers, these ones rained down on the hull of the T-Ship, right between my pod and Beast Boy's. Two of them ploughed holes while the remaining three shattered Raven's quick thinking shields.

"Nice one, Rae," Beast Boy said.

Why couldn't they leave us the fuck alone! You know what? Screw this. If they want us, they're going to have to blast themselves to get us.

I u-turned, arched straight up and headed directly for the Psion vessel.

"Dude!" Beast Boy blurted.

Easier to dodge the lasers now I could eyeball them, rather than relying on instruments. "Cy, tell me when you're ready, I'll point us in the right direction."

"Dick, what are you doing?" Raven asked, her normally even tone rising to shrill.

"Keep firing, Gar," I snapped. Left, right, spin the ship, arch to the right. "Aim for the weapon nodes."

"Dude, like, I'm gonna be sick."

"Raven, shield—"

"On it," she said and I saw a shield go over Beast Boy's pod, preventing him from seeing what was occurring around us. It'd stop the visual motion sickness. Glancing at Raven, I smirked as I saw a shield go up over her pod too.

"Thanks," Beast Boy mumbled, still sounding ill.

"Beast Boy, keep those lasers going. When I give the word, I want you to unload the missiles, I'm sending you the details."

There was a moment of stunned silence. "Dude…"

Flicking switches to get the most manoeuvrability out of the engines, and moving hologram overlays of data around so I can see everything better, I didn't have time for him to be squeamish about this. "Just be ready."

Twist and loop and dive, curl around that missile, good, it was following us. Made things fun. I shifted on my seat, my butt brushing against Starfire's leg. They were _not_ going to get her again.

Fucking bastards. Fucking soulless bastards, leave us alone! Haven't you done enough? You've taken everything from us, twisted and changed and still you fucking come!

Hard not to physically duck the oncoming missiles, especially when it whooshes past your head and you can see it curve its course as it tries to get you. Couldn't let it bother me. Had other things to avoid. Once the missiles were behind, I didn't have to worry about them as much, especially since I planned to use them against the Psions.

An alarm flared, a proximity alarm, blaring to say we were heading for a large object. No shit. I was planning on hiding in their shadow, race against their hull so any missile they shot at us, they risked hitting themselves. Space can be deceptive, I never realised how damn big the Psion science vessels really were. They had a lot of nodules and systems extending from the hull, made it interesting and I skimmed and skipped along the surface.

We were so close we would be scraping the paint off their hull with any wrong movement. Quite exhilarating really, my heart was pumping, adrenaline was pouring through my blood, I felt alive. Although I was probably scaring the shit out of my team mates, I could hear Raven chanting softly in her pod as I turned the ship at the last moment before we crashed into a tower like structure protruding from the surface of the hull. The missiles following us crashed against the hull of the Psion ship, their lasers now ineffective weapons.

Beast Boy aimed at all the weapons nodes, firing our little lasers at them as we swooped by. Explosions rocked their ship, they'd have more damage now than we did. It was nice looking over my shoulder and seeing chunks of them floating off into space. Any lasers we took out now, meant less that would be aimed at us when we went to jump.

"Dude, you're too fast, I can't calculate—"

"Transfer all laser control to me, you just be ready on those missiles."

"Um…"

I let out an exasperated noise. "Gar, I can fucking _see_ the turrets. Transfer the goddamn controls."

"Dick, you're going to get us killed," Raven said.

"They're _not_ getting her again!" Dip and spin as I avoided more missiles with one hand while transferring laser control from Beast Boy's pod to mine with the other.

It's quite difficult to fly with one hand and shoot with the other, but I didn't care. I was in control. Me. For the first time in a week, I had control back. I was not going to relinquish that without a fight.

Just as they weren't going to get her back. Not ever. They'd have to kill me first.

Now that we had more of a chance for straight flight, albeit a little distorted as we buzzed around the outside of the Psion ship, Cyborg had more of a chance to activate the jump settings. The hull was shifting around us, strengthening for jump, the pods covering up with plated shields, except mine because I needed to see.

"Ten seconds for jump," Cyborg announced. "Need a clear angle."

No. Not yet. I haven't finished making them pay. The lasers weren't just heading for the turrets now, they were slamming against the hull, pinpricks of explosions ahead and behind. They took her from me, they took our choices and our decisions. They _created_ …

Bastards. _Bastardsbastardsbastards_.

"Wingz!" Cyborg snapped. "Ready for jump!"

_Mine_! They had _no fucking right_ take that away! No right to do that to her, to me!

Fingers flying, a million different things at once. The T-Ship was getting an incredible workout as I dodged all the projectiles hurtling toward us. Adrenaline surged, increased reaction times. I needed this release.

"Dick!"

They deserved everything I could dish out. And more.

More laser fire splattered against their hull. Swish and dodge and zoom past, circle back and return fire, take out any of those turrets that dared shoot as us. So many switches to flick, holographic screens to tap on to draw more manoeuvrability from the engines, faster weapons fire, more speed, better stopping power, better aim.

More damage. Make them pay. Make them hurt. Stop them following us so I can get her to safety.

Not enough, never enough.

"_Richard John Grayson_!" Raven screeched.

My full name filtered into my awareness. I realised I was roaring, screaming and my friends were yelling at me. I clamped my mouth shut and lifted my head. "What?" I growled.

"Ready for Azar be dammed jump!" Raven snapped.

"Oh… Right." Another fast burnt u-turn as I angled the T-Ship in the direction of Ortacarr and kept the same heading so the computers could align the jump correctly. Once we moved away from the hull far enough, but before the lasers could lock on us again, I snapped. "Beast Boy. Fire missiles."

He obeyed.

I didn't need to watch to know where the missiles were heading. The coordinates I'd sent him were to take out those engines. Probably do a lot of damage to them as well, cascading effect, no engine meant no power and they'd be stranded. I didn't really care. I just didn't want them following us.

"Man, I need to lock it down," Cyborg said, meaning the plated shielding on my pod too.

"Go," I snapped, sending the T-Ship into one last barrel roll to make us a harder target before straightening. Glancing at the readings, I was pleased to see indications that Beast Boy's missiles had impacted with the Psions engines, just as we jumped.

"Nice shooting, Gar," I said, sitting back in relief, my hands slid down to my lap. I hung my head and allowed myself a deep sigh of relief.

Beast Boy gave a nervous, half hysterical laugh. "Dude, you are one scary fucker at times."

I cringed. "Sorry about that… I just…" I had no real explanation other than 'lost my head', which sounded lame.

"You've had no outlet," Raven noted, in an infuriatingly understanding tone.

"We were wonderin' when that was gonna happen," Cyborg mentioned. "It's cool."

"Rather dramatic way of doing it," Beast Boy teased. "Raar and argh and all."

I chuckled, sheepish. "Thanks. Cy, damage report?"

"Not as bad as it could've been. External damage. Hmmm."

"What?" Raven asked.

"The Jump drive took a hit, runnin' a touch hot, prepare for a rough landin'."

"Risk the jump to Earth?" I asked.

"Dunno. I'm watchin' it, see if that temp keeps risin'. If it does, I'd say no."

"How long 'til we reach Ortacarr?"

"Hmm," Cyborg considered. "Twenty minutes, give or take."

"How's Sarah?"

"Sleepin'. How's Star?"

I twisted in my seat to view Starfire. She'd half rolled onto her back, either I jostled her, or she rolled there from the movement of the T-Ship. Her beautiful hair was spread out on the seat above her head and she looked peaceful. Silkie followed the line of her ribs, pressed his back against her.

Her hand was on her belly. Just resting there. Her fingertips against the silk cloth of her nightdress, her wrist's propped up on her hip.

The surge of adrenaline crashed so sharply I felt as though it knocked the wind out of me. Suddenly there's sharp pain in my chest, a lump in my throat and my vision was watery. No one can see, the shielding on my pod prevents that, but they can still hear through the comm.

Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes was enough to succumb to weakness where no one can see me do it and then build myself back up so they wouldn't know.

"Fine," I managed to say without sounding tear thick. "Going dark. Beep me when we get there."


	30. Chapter 30

_**Author's Note:**_

_Adam: So… you'd like Nightwing to become judge, jury and executioner? Heroes don't kill for a reason. Every time they've done so, there are serious repercussions for them. Nightwing's in space. He's out of his jurisdiction and Green Lanterns have made it very clear that people are __**not**__ to interfere with the Psions. Even if they're acting outside their own space, which will have repercussions. __**The Psions are an **__**accepted part of life in the Vegan system**__. As are the Citadel. As are a lot of things that happen there. Who is he to go in and say what they're doing is wrong? That'd be like America declaring war on… say… Australia, because they don't like the way we wear our hair. If Nightwing declared war on the Psions, the Green Lanterns would stop __**him**__. It is up to the people of the Vegan system to change themselves._

_Also… he's in a tiny little space ship. They're in a massive warship. The best he can hope for is to disable them enough so he can get away. It's not about fighting a war. It's about getting free. It does him no good if he gets them all killed in the name of revenge. As I said before, he's twenty five. Going on a rampage would be more in character with sixteen year old Robin than Nightwing. Nightwing is in control of his actions. He can direct himself better._

_Heroes have to abide by our laws too, to a degree. They have a set of standards, otherwise they wouldn't be heroes. They'd be people like Red Hood, anti-heroes. __The 'I will not kill' honour is part of Nightwing's core personality, he leant that from Batman. It sets them apart from other heroes, like Starfire or Wonder Woman, warriors who fight in wars, who do not blink when they have to kill someone._

_For Batman and Nightwing, it's not so easy. They're extreme fighting extremes. The one thing that separates them is the idea that to kill would make them no better than the very criminals they have sworn to put away. The lives of thousands aren't worth killing one. As well, Batman gave an answer to Jason Todd in the final issue of the "Under the Hood" arc. Batman explained that it's not that he's never wanted to. He said it'd be way too easy to do it. Were Batman to kill the Joker, he fears he would become everything he has sworn to protect Gotham from._ _Batman is not the justice system of Gotham. In fact, he has made it abundantly clear that he is merely the man who delivers the bad guys to Commissioner Gordon. It is the justice system's responsibility to deliver due justice. He's the hero they need, not the one they want. If the justice system won't kill the Joker, why should he?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30.<strong>

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to smother the anger I was developing. "Nightwing of the Titans, from planet Earth," I repeated for the next voice that came over the communication wave. "We were invited to Ortacarr by Ork Ork, twenty seventh sector—"

"There is no registration for your visit," the voice replied. "Please vacate our nebula."

We were getting the run around and frankly I was sick of it. "We were attacked and we need to repair our ship—"

"We do not open our space to uninvited guests. If you do not leave, we shall be forced to react."

"We're here to see Ryand'r."

There was a brief silence. "We have no record of that name on our planet."

Raven snorted. "He's lying."

I ground my teeth together. "Yeah, I guessed that," I muttered.

"We should just land," Beast Boy suggested.

"All in favour of just going back to Earth the hard way?" Cyborg asked. "I'm sure if we did slow jumps, we'd be okay with the temperature fluctuation."

"I would, but we've sustained enough damage," I said then pressed the button to communicate again. "You have a couple of choices. Either you can get Ryand'r on the wave, find Ork Ork and get him to confirm our invitation or give us permission to land. Or I'll just sit up here and clog all incoming traffic."

"I would suggest you leave before we open fire."

"I have Ryand'r sister, Koriand'r, on board. She's been injured. In a few minutes, I'll be broad casting this on the frequency Ork Ork gave us and I don't think Ryand'r will be too impressed you turned away his family."

There was silence on the other end of the wave.

"Screw this," I muttered, flicked a couple of switches so I could input the frequency Ork Ork gave me. I opened the frequency and send a quick message. "This is Nightwing from Earth. I'm looking for Ork Ork, he said I could find him at this frequency."

There was silence for a few moments before, "Uncle Dick?"

I blinked. "Junip? Honey, is that you?"

"Greetings, Uncle Dick!" she replied, sounding excited and bubbly. "Is Aunty Koriand'r there?"

"She's… sleeping. Can you get Uncle Ork Ork for me?"

"He is shifting," she said and there was a click and I could hear Junip calling for Ork Ork in the background, before she shrieked, "She is here!"

A minute later, "Nightwing?"

"Ork Ork," I said, breathing a sigh of relief. "It's good to hear a friendly voice."

"We were most concerned," Ork Ork replied. "We did not expect it to take you so long to modify your shielding to allow safe passage."

"There were… complications," I said. "Can you get them to grant us permission to land?"

"Certainly."

More silence, then the voice that had been giving me the run around was back, "Permission to land granted."

"About fricken time," Cyborg muttered.

The pad we were directed to land on was oval in shape, much like a helipad on Earth. The landscape we flew over to reach it was very barren. Flat and uneventful, although the colour of the ground was a pretty sort of blue. Curious.

It was a city, I think. Lots of domes, each of them connected by some sort of tube, surrounded by the same blue ground. We flew over what looked to be a wriggling lake, and it wasn't until I saw one of the blobby Ortacarrean emerge and enter one of the tubes that I realised the lake was a mass of jelly flesh. There were a few ships hovering over it, dumping garbage into it. Feeding time perhaps. Or breeding time. Or whatever the hell they did.

The pad was beside a large transparent dome, or habitat I guess. I could see various forms of plant life inside the dome itself, it was almost jungle like. It was the only dome that I could see through, the rest of the domes were solid white. There was another space vehicle on the pad and I recognised Ork Ork's vessel.

"Ryand'r's home, I guess," I said.

"Looks that way," Cyborg said.

As we shifted position to hover above the pad, one of the tubes beside the dome poured out several of the Ortacarrean blobs. "Calvary's here," Beast Boy quipped.

"Don't forget your oxygen masks," I reminded them. "We can survive outside for a little while, but if you have difficulty breathing, use them. Keep them with you at all times. And for the love of God, don't let them eat you."

"I get the feeling we probably won't be allowed to roam free," Raven said as more Ortacarreans poured from the tube, separating and moving around until the entire landing pad was surrounded.

"You know what to do if they attack," I said.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Raven muttered.

I recognised Ork Ork's humanoid shape exiting the dome just as we touched down. "Here we go," I said. "Stay here 'til I give the signal."

I unlocked my pod window and slipped out, closing it back up to protect Starfire. Just breathing hurt my lungs, the air felt heavier than Earth, thick, I had to work harder to take a breath. Yeah, I could see we wouldn't last long here.

Now that I was out, I could see the damage to the poor T-Ship from the lasers the Psions used as I walked along the hull, stopping at the edge. I wasn't jumping down there until I was certain it was safe. It was a staring competition, of sorts since Ortacarreans didn't really have eyes unless they were shifted.

Ork Ork seemed to converse with one of the other Ortacarrean blobs before he walked toward me. "_Greetings, Nightwing of Earth_," he said in Tamaranian.

"_Greetings_," I replied. "_I apologise for the abruptness of our visit, as you can see," _I gestured the ship. "_We had some trouble_."

Ork Ork nodded. "_What has damaged your vessel_?"

"_Psion attack_." I shuffled uneasily. "_We were attacked while making modifications to our ship._ _Koriand'r and Sarah were… injured. We were not going to come until they recovered, but the Psion attack damaged some systems. We are a long way from home."_

Someone burst out of the dome we were in front of, darting along the ground. He was tall, taller than Starfire, with just as brilliant red hair, although his was curly and cut short. He wore a headband with a green jewel in the middle of his forehead, a grey neck brace like Starfire wore and purple pants. He was thin, sickly thin, but his expression was fierce. This was Ryand'r, without a doubt. The family resemblance was startling, although I wondered fleetingly why he wasn't flying. He leapt up onto the hull of the T-Ship. "She is hurt?" he asked me, speaking English which he probably leant from Junip.

I inclined my head. "She was. We've done our best, but she's in a healing sleep." I half twisted to glance back at my pod. "I don't expect her to rise for a day or two."

Ryand'r seemed to remember himself. "I am Ryand'r, her brother." He placed a fist to his heart and bowed at the waist, bringing his ankles together.

I returned the salute. "Nightwing, Koriand'r's partner." I gestured the other pods, indicating they could come out. "This is the rest of our family, people she's spent the last ten years with."

Beast Boy was out first, since his pod was pretty close to the front. He practically bounded out, eager as a puppy to greet. Raven was next, opting to just ghost out of her pod, which startled a lot of Ortacarreans I think. She stood there with hood raised and offered a small wave. Cyborg came last, cradling a sleeping Sarah in his arms, nodding at Ryand'r.

"Gar, come grab Silkie, would you?" I asked Beast Boy as I walked back across the hull to my pod. I could sense Ryand'r following me.

Starfire was still asleep. I picked Silkie up, tossing the larvae up to Beast Boy before I bent down to Starfire. "Easy, beautiful," I murmured as I slid my arms under her body. "Just me. If you can hear me, we're on Ortacarr."

She made a tiny noise, but that was it.

"What happened?" Ryand'r asked, concerned.

"Psions," I muttered, getting out of the pod, adjusting Starfire in my arms so I could carry her comfortably.

Ryand'r went very still. "They caught her again?" he asked, his voice devoid of emotion.

I nodded. "And Sarah," I said, nodding at Cyborg. "They had them a week before we got to them. We've only just gotten them back."

Ryand'r seemed surprised at that. "You rescued her?"

I snorted. "No one rescues Star. She got away and hid with Sarah until we came for her."

"Oh… Star?"

"Oh… Koriand'r. Sorry, Starfire is what her name translates to in our language, we usually just call her Star."

"I see."

"I'd hate to impose, but it's a little hard to breathe, we're all exhausted. It's been a hard week of searching through space with very little sleep. Can we take this somewhere we can rest?"

I thought the Ortacarreans seemed a little too interested in Raven and Starfire as we followed Ryand'r into his dome, but I couldn't be sure. Ryand'r offered to help carry equipment, like Cyborg's portable recharging station, but Cyborg said no. He'd rather do it once they were settled.

Inside the dome, once we passed through the airlock, it looked like Tamaran. Sort of. Or, to be exact, the small pockets of jungle they still had before it was all destroyed. Great, tall trees towered toward the roof, moisture clinging to their wide leaves. The ground smelt dank, mossy, like the rainforests on Earth.

"I do not have oxygen converters," Ryand'r said. "This environment makes the air I and my children require, as well as the dome removes most of the harsh radiation from the sun. I would advise you not to stay outside too long."

"Yeah, we kinda guessed that," Beast Boy said. "We brought masks."

"The Ortacarreans are in uproar from your arrival," Ryand'r said as he led us down the small raised wooden path between the trees. "We did not expect that, nor that they would refuse your entry. I had warned them you were coming. For the time being, I would not recommend you going anywhere else. My wife and I are pleased to host you, there is not much else to see on this planet, but we may be able to give you the tour."

"_Wife_?" I asked, startled. "You married her?"

Ryand'r glanced over his shoulder at me. "Yes. On Ortacarr, once you procreate, you are considered married, although they use a different word. Mated for life." He dropped his eyes down to Starfire. "You are not married?"

"Starfire's still… _was_ still connected to Tamaran," I muttered.

"Oh. I see. Was?"

"Long story. Probably better if she explains it." There was a squeak and Silkie landed on my shoulder, licked my cheek, then slid down and curled up on Starfire's belly.

"Sorry, dude," Beast Boy said, sheepish, before he reached out to take Raven's hand.

I flashed him a smile. "It's fine. He just missed her."

"Silkie, I presume?" Ryand'r asked and I nodded. "Junip will be most pleased. She was quite enthralled with your pet."

Ryand'r's home was dome like, almost like a clump of mushrooms had grown up out of the ground and they'd build walls around it. Lots of dome rooms joined by corridors. Lots of open windows. There was a huge grassy patch before the front door, children's toys scattered around, at least I assumed they were children's toys, they were bright and colourful but they didn't resemble anything we had on Earth. Some sort of roped climbing apparatus with a play house at the top. Junip poked her head out of it, grinning broadly. Her smiled faded as she saw Starfire.

"Is Aunty Koriand'r hurt?"

"No," Ryand'r replied. "She is sleeping."

"She's just tired," I said, smiling.

Her face brightened again. "Uncle Dick!" she cried, bounding out of the play house. "You look different. You have no eyes."

"I said I would be wearing a mask when I came to visit."

"You brought Silkie!" Junip cried happily, flying down toward us.

I chuckled as Silkie sat up and wiggled happily. "We did. He needs some excitement, would you look after him?"

Another head poked itself out of the play house as Junip gathered up Silkie. "That is Othil," Ryand'r said. "He does not like strangers at present. And my youngest, Lav, is currently conducting a sleep cycle."

A woman appeared at the window, quickly vanished, then she opened the front door. She looked like an ordinary Tamaranian woman, except that her hair was more a dark plum than red and her eyes weren't green, but the same blue as Ork Ork's shifted skin. There was a floating black globe by her shoulder.

Ryand'r smiled and held out his hand to her. "This is my wife, Kik Kik," he said. "She has activated a translating drone, so you can all speak with her, since I do not expect all of you would speak Tamaranian."

"Greetings," I said and introduced myself, my hello echoed by my friends.

"Greetings," she replied and smiled, before Kik Kik's eyes dropped to Starfire, then flicked to Sarah. "They are unwell?" she asked with a lilting accent and a frown. She had a better handle on facial expressions than Ork Ork did, but then her form was more complete than Ork Ork's was.

"They have had a rough journey, they were attacked and have only just now rid themselves of their enemies," Ryand'r explained, then turned to us. "Please, be welcome in our home. I shall take you to your room so you may rest."

Ryand'r had a guest room up the back of the house, although I strongly suspected they'd cleared out a play room for us. "We apologise for putting you all in the same room," he said. "We do not have enough space."

"Dude, as long as it's warm and safe, I'll sleep anywhere," Beast Boy said, eyeing off the mattresses on the floor.

Cyborg moved into the room, picking one of the mattresses at random to place Sarah on, Raven following him just to check on her.

"Ah-ah," Beast Boy said, taking Raven's elbow and directing her to a mattress. "You're having a rest."

I hesitated in the doorway. "Um," I said, not really wanting to be rude but I knew all of us were going to collapse on those beds as soon as we could.

Ryand'r put a hand on my shoulder, then reached down to brush Starfire's cheek. "It is safe here. You may sleep and rest and when you wake we shall converse. Do not fear, we understand."

"I can feel the waves of exhaustion you and your companions are emitting," Kik Kik said.

"Feel?" I questioned.

Kik Kik inclined her head. "We are eaters of energy," she said. "We can tell how much energy is within others. I sense you are all very drained. Rest. Rejuvenate." She smiled at us and closed the door.

Cyborg was already curled up beside Sarah. "Gonna catch some zees before I unload the T-Ship," he told me, closing his eyes.

Beast Boy helped Raven take off her shoes before tucking her in. I passed them on the way to the other mattress, gently laying Starfire down. "Pretty sure it's safe to say no sex while we're in the same room," Beast Boy joked half heartedly, only to get smacked by Raven.

I managed a chuckle, shifting Starfire so her head was over the edge of the mattress, and then tucked myself under her arm. I tried to get comfortable and sleep, but I couldn't. Too wired, I guess.

Seemed so was Cyborg, because eventually Raven sighed and sat up, leaving Beast Boy to snore quietly beside her. "Okay, look, you're both screaming."

"Sorry, Raven," we both mumbled at the same time.

"Sarah's okay," Raven told Cyborg. "We're going to work through all this when she wakes. You need to sleep. She's going to need you to be in control of your emotions if she has any chance to work through hers. Right now, her biggest emotion, her biggest memory, is that you didn't give up. She saw you coming for her and you found her. That's what she's holding on to. Same goes for Starfire, Dick. She knew you were coming. Right now, her biggest fear is that she let you and Sarah down, she's not concerned for herself. She's been through this before. Both of you, please, just calm down."

I lifted my head. "Rae, it's not that easy."

"Look, I know you were worried. I've felt it. You've both been running as blank as you can, trying to keep things bottled up and unemotional, just so you can find them. Well, we found them. It's time to let that go. Neither of you are superhuman. It's okay to break down. It's okay to let go and thank Azar you found them. You're not robots. But, can we do the emotion thing after some sleep? I'm just as exhausted as you are. I have my girls safe, I need my boys safe too."

Now I felt guilty.

Raven's eyes flashed at me. "That's it. _Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos_."

Black band of energy and it was lights out for us.

Raven's enchantment didn't last long. Not as long as I would have liked, anyway. Maybe she was over tired, or maybe she intended it that way, but I judged I'd been asleep a couple of hours. It wasn't dark when I woke, but it looked like it was heading that way. Cyborg was gone, which meant he'd fought off Raven's enchantment faster that I had, but the rest of them were still there.

I thought about going back to sleep, but I knew I wouldn't. So I eased myself away from Starfire's limp figure, put my boots back on and headed out.

Ryand'r and Cyborg were sitting on the Tamaranian sofas in the living area, I could see Kik Kik through the window with the three children outside. I placed my hand on Cyborg's shoulder as I moved by him to sit on an adjacent sofa.

Ryand'r smiled at me. "Greetings."

"Hey," I said. "Sorry about just bailing on you."

He tilted his head. "Bailing? But nothing is leaking."

Geez, it was like dealing with Starfire all over again. "Sorry, it's slang. I mean, I'm sorry for just going straight to sleep like that. We usually aren't that rude."

Ryand'r laughed. "When I arrived on Ortacarr, I asked for asylum and then went to sleep for three days. I woke up very surprised I had not already been eaten. Besides, you did not sleep for long. Humans, they do not have regenerative cycles like Tamaranians?"

"No, not really," I replied with a shrug, glancing at Cyborg.

"Wingz, I was just tellin' Ryand'r a bit about the Titans," Cyborg said. "How we met Star."

"Ahh. Yeah. Long time ago."

"I am trying to coincide the dates," Ryand'r said, looking concerned. "I knew she never reached the Citadel or I would have found a way to retrieve her. When she sent word that she was on Earth to Tamaran, she never mentioned how long the Gordanians held her. Do you know?"

I flicked my eyes to Cyborg, then looked away. "About a month."

"Oh."

"Were you still on Tamaran at that time? I was under the impression you escaped the Gordanians then disappeared."

"I did, I came here. But I intercepted many of those first correspondences between her and Galfore. Until I knew she was happy."

"Why didn't you ever come see her? She's spent years fretting over you."

Ryand'r raised his head and looked outside. "She… sounded happy. Like she had finally found a place where she belonged. I was afraid that if I revealed my location, she would try to come too. For the first time, I was living my own life and she was living hers. And when she reported on…" he hesitated, and looked at me. "The friends she had made—"

"And a certain friend called Robin?" I asked, smirking a little.

"Ahh..."

"Robin's me."

He looked relieved. "Oh. Well… yes. When she mentioned you, I could see how happy she was. I did not wish to disturb that happiness. And then… I fell in love with Kik Kik. I had not expected to find love here and I feared. When I heard what my other sister had done to Koriand'r, I feared she would do the same to me. So I hid. It may have been cowardly, but I felt it was better than endangering Kik Kik, and then Junip. Komand'r is most fearful of other races."

I snorted. "Not really. She's a flirt and a bitch."

Ryand'r regarded me. "Your appearance is very similar to a Tamaranian," he said. "Perhaps that is why you did not see that side of her."

I shrugged. "Maybe. But she's a good actress too. Hid her true intentions pretty damn well. Right up until she had Starfire arrested for something she didn't do."

"What are your intentions toward my sister?" Ryand'r asked suddenly.

I raised an eyebrow at him, curious at the change in topic. "My intentions?"

"You love her, yes?"

I nodded. "I do."

"And she feels the love for you?"

"Yes."

"For a Tamaranian, our love is eternal. If she loves you as you say she does, there will not be another. There are many races that do not see it the same way."

Okay… no pressure there. Cyborg and I shared a look. "Oh."

"Does your kind have eternal bonds?" Ryand'r asked. "Marriage? Mating?"

"We have marriage," I said. "It's similar to marriage on Tamaran, in that it ties two souls together, but the connotations are very different. It's by choice, equal partnership."

Ryand'r nodded. "There are not many bonds akin to Tamaranian marriage. Ortacarrean marriage is also an equal partnership. Are you going to marry her?"

Crap. "No."

Cyborg jolted, then his face twisted in anger. "What?"

I sat back and held up my hands. "Cy, first of all, Starfire's afraid of marriage. Second of all, right up until she denounced Tamaran, I couldn't have married her, even though I wanted to. She's a fucking princess, remember?"

"So?" Cyborg growled.

"The laws were very clear. Only a general or royalty can marry royalty. I'm neither. That whole thing with Karras, it was only just the beginning. They've been trying to force her into marriage for years, Galfore said as long as she's in a relationship with me, he wouldn't let it happen, but I couldn't marry her."

Cyborg's expression softened into one of sympathy.

"I only just found out," I muttered.

"Galfore?" Ryand'r asked. "How could Galfore prevent that?"

"He is— he was the Grand Ruler, although I suppose that's Karras now." I should find out. Starfire'd probably want to know.

"Galfore?" Ryand'r blurted. "But that… I do not understand."

"Blackfire— Komand'r took over Tamaran," I said, shortening the story. "Tried to force Star into marriage for some treaty. We discovered her plot, foiled it, and Starfire took the crown. She gave it to Galfore. He's been ruling Tamaran for about nine years now."

"I see," Ryand'r said. "And... Koriand'r… denounced?"

I nodded. "She had no choice. Not really. Do you know Karras?"

He nodded, uneasy.

"His mother decided it was to for the contract your father made when Koriand'r was born to be fulfilled. Galfore basically told her to renounce Tamaran and flee, and declared you dead to Tamaran so you'd be safe."

Ryand'r had no reaction to that, but then, I guess he'd already renounced Tamaran. "I see. Truly, I should have been paying more attention to Tamaran."

I shrugged. "You seem to have a good life here," I said. "It always made Starfire feel better to believe you'd gotten away and were living happy somewhere. Now she knows for sure you have. She'll tell you that herself when she wakes, don't worry."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_My Australian-ism may be showing this chapter. I was reading through and noticed I kept referring to the play house as a cubby-hole. I changed it because play house is a more known term. It's basically a small model of a house that kids play in. Otherwise known as a Wendy house, cubby or shack. _

_So! We're on Ortacarr for a little while! Just a little while.  
><em>


	31. Chapter 31

_**Author's note: **__Increasing posting time, just a little. I'll try to do one every two days.  
><em>

_Adam: I can only write within the confines the comics and the cartoon laid down for me. I'm writing in their world, not my own. The lore depicts neither Nightwing or Batman killing, despite all that happens to them. I agree, heroes put up with a lot more shit than normal people do, but this is the life they chose. Besides, drama sells. No one wants to read about a hero who has a perfect life at home. No one wants to see Dick lying on the couch reading a book for ten pages, or watching TV. People like to see them struggle and overcome. I get what you're trying to say. I do. DC just doesn't like anyone to be happy. S'why I'm showing them how it can be done. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31.<strong>

Ryand'r's children were full of energy. Very full. I never realised just how much energy one kid could have.

We were the new toys. Junip took great delight in showing us everything of hers, each of us individually. She was just going from the moment she finished her sleep cycle, which I'm told Ortacarreans don't have normally, so Kik Kik never sleeps. Which is probably how she gets things done. Junip just went, running, climbing outside, flying and chasey and games. Poor Silkie, he was very much loved, but I had to steal him occasionally so he could nap.

Othil took his cues from Junip, he was two Earth years younger than Junip, which would make him four by our standards and a very solemn child. He seemed to think about everything everyone said, even when you were sure he wasn't listening or didn't understand it, he'd suddenly pipe up with a question that would astound us. Even Raven, who works with small children.

And Lav, she was just adorable. Inquisitive and happy, she cooed and gurgled at us. Beast Boy and his waggling ears were her favourite, not to mention his shape shifting abilities. The children just loved that.

I was mostly unsure how to interact with them. I don't often spend time with little children, in fact, I rarely do. Older children, yeah, school aged ones, because you can have conversations with them and things like that, but little ones? I was at a complete loss. The others, they were so much better at it than I was. Raven tended to little ones every day, Beast Boy often went into her hospital as a clown to make jokes and entertain. Sarah was a teacher of students with cybernetic needs and Cyborg had a lot of interaction with kids based on Sarah.

I tried though. Kik Kik's children's books were in Tamaranian, so I could read to them a little, although it was a bit embarrassing to have Junip correct my reading on occasion. But a good boost for her. I played blocks with Lav. Some sort of vehicle game with Othil which I would liken to Earth version of cars. He had this huge racetrack that Cyborg, Beast Boy and I spent hours helping him setup through the living room one morning.

Starfire had brought a game station for the kids too, she always liked Earthen gaming, and thought Ryand'r would never have heard of it, since they didn't have that sort of thing on Tamaran, and Ortacarreans weren't exactly humanoid. Cyborg spent an hour modifying it so it fit into the virtual screen Kik Kik had, then we spent the rest of the afternoon teaching Ryand'r, Ork Ork and the children to play. Ork Ork was very interested in it, as was Ryand'r.

We tried not to give away too many of Starfire's presents for the kids, we knew she'd want to give them things when she woke up.

Right now, the children were playing chasey, Ork Ork in his blob form. It was chasey for the children, a fun game that even Lav could join in on, but really it was teaching the children to fly. Junip is really very good, she dips and sways, darts through the air with grace. Lav flew like a drunken bumblebee, up and down, bob and sway and crash into things.

Othil… could barely manage a float. He'd get a little bit of height and panic and fall. I watched him for a little while before I turned to Ryand'r. "Is he afraid of heights?" I asked.

Ryand'r shrugged. "Othil does not control the same degree of energy as the girls do. We try not to push his flight. Today he is doing quite well."

I frowned. It doesn't take a lot of energy to fly. Even newborns can do it. Curious. I wonder...

Ork Ork was spending more time on Lav and Junip, he'd focus his attention on Othil the moment the boy reached some height, but his sudden attention would cause Othil to lose concentration. As we watched, Ork Ork seemed to lose patience with Othil and just stopped trying to coax him into flight.

I could tell they were frustrated. Othil was trying so hard, he wanted to show off and I could see he was getting upset. Junip was laughing and waving to us as we watched with merry, "Uncle Dick, watch me! Watch me!" and getting all the praise.

"You know," I said, conversationally. "Humans can't fly."

Ryand'r raised an eyebrow, then pointedly looked at Raven who was floating in a lotus pose not far away meditating.

"Ordinary humans can't fly," I amended. "But some of us, we're pretty good at faking it. Hey, Raeeeee."

"What?" she muttered.

"Make me a trampoline, would you?"

Raven sighed. "Really?"

"I'll rub your feet."

"Sold," she said, complying and produced a large disc about waist height off the ground. "Springy enough?"

Kicking off my boots, I jumped up, and walked across the surface, satisfied with its elasticity. "Yup. Hey, Othil," I called and beckoned him. "Come here, I want to show you something."

Othil, being on the ground again by this stage, trotted over.

"This nifty thing that Raven made is called a trampoline," I said, bouncing up and down on my toes a little. "You know how I can't fly?"

He nodded.

"Most humans can't but with this, we can pretend to fly. Do you want to see?"

He nodded again.

I grinned and began to jump. I haven't jumped on a trampoline for years, but my father used to use one to teach me tumbling. You can't always climb up a trapeze to learn the flips and somersaults, you have to start somewhere simple.

I wasn't trying to be showy. All I wanted to do was show Othil you could be comfortable in the air, even if you couldn't fly. I was pretty certain his problem was confidence more than anything, and a trampoline can give you confidence. Just a couple of springs, up and down, pretty high but not nearly as high as I could jump, just to give Othil a feel for the trampoline before I got him up here.

I jumped again, "See, Othil, on this you can do whatever you like, and the fall doesn't hurt you." I illustrated by twisting so I was horizontal and landing on my elbows and stomach, then twisted again so I was in a seated position. "It just pushes you back up again."

But Cyborg and Beast Boy were also watching me jump and I should've taken their presence into account. "Boooooring," Beast Boy called, loudly.

"Think you've lost your touch," Cyborg called.

"Call yourself an acrobat?" Beast Boy teased.

"Certainly not performin' well at the moment."

"C'mon Dick, they don't call you the Flying Grayson for nothing."

I sighed as Ryand'r picked up on that. "Flying Grayson?"

"What is an acrobat?" Othil asked, curious.

I scowled at Beast Boy and Cyborg. "An acrobat is an entertainer on our world," I told Othil. "They perform acts using their body that most people can't do without years and years of training."

Othil frowned, not really understanding.

"Show him, Dick," Beast Boy called.

"Do you know what a somersault is?" I asked Othil, ignoring Beast Boy.

He frowned. "No."

"It's a type of revolving." Too big of a word, simplify it. "Like a ball, when it rolls along the ground, over and over. A roll is when it's along the ground. A somersault is what we call it when it's done in the air."

Othil nodded, but I could tell he really didn't understand.

I let out a puff of breath. "This," I said as I bounced extra high, brought my knees up to my chest and did a single revolution before landing, "is a somersault."

Oh, the look of awe on Othil's face appealed to my inner circus performer. Before I knew it, I was performing all sorts of jumps and flips for him. Somersaults, twists, sideway somersaults, double and triple ones, both backward and forward, before I pulled him up on the trampoline too and show him how to jump.

I taught him the basics, by the end of the session, he could jump with ease and was practicing and jumping turning around in one movement. As one last thing, I asked him to float above the mat for me while holding his legs to his chest and led him through the somersault before I left him up there to practice and show Junip and Lav the same thing, Raven helpfully providing two more discs.

As I hopped down to watch, I glanced toward the door, disappointed to see it empty. I half expected Starfire to wake, she does so like to watch me do acrobatics.

"I do not understand," Ork Ork said. "They can fly, how can jumping help them?"

"Othil's problem isn't that he doesn't have enough energy to fly," I said. "I've seen his starbolts, anyone that can produce them, can fly. It's that he lacks the confidence and that makes him unhappy. That, and Ryand'r, I've yet to see you fly at all."

Ryand'r dropped his eyes. "I do not like to," he said. "I mostly do not have the energy."

I considered him. I hadn't been going to say anything. Ryand'r'd taken me to the place he'd named the 'feeding station' where he would go daily and offload his excess energy to Ortacarreans. They'd worked out a roster among themselves so they wouldn't overtax Ryand'r but as I watched, he grew weaker and weaker as he handed out his energy to the blobs. He'd gone there with a spring in his step and a smile and by the time he was done his shoulders were slumped and he had rings under his eyes and he needed help to stand from Ork Ork.

Evidence was adding up. Red sun. Forced offloading. Ryand'r was slowly killing himself and for some reason, he was doing it willingly. Wasn't my place to say anything, it was Starfire's, but he had just given me the perfect opportunity. "That's because you're giving up too much of it to the Ortacarreans."

Ork Ork and Ryand'r offered me their full, and disapproving, attention.

"Ryand'r, you're suicide blasting yourself every day, dropping your energy levels to extreme lows. Not to mention the red sun doesn't allow for fast recuperation."

"Suicide blast?" Ork Ork asked.

"It's a Tamaranian technique," I explained. "They release all their energy, all at once. It destroys them as well as whatever is attacking them. It's usually a last ditch effort. Ryand'r's been doing it daily."

There was resignation in Ryand'r's eyes. "How would you know about the blast?" Ryand'r asked. "It is not something we speak of to outsiders."

"I've seen it. Well… I've seen what happens to a Psion changed Tamaranian at full energy and what happens. You, you're not allowing your energy to return to full, and you're depleting your supply daily. It's taking its toll on your body."

Ryand'r's eyes flicked toward the house. "Koriand'r… she has done it?"

I nodded. "Once that I know of. Put her out of commission for weeks. I don't know how you're surviving."

"I cannot control the power," Ryand'r said. "It continues to grow. I must offload it before it becomes too much."

"That's a load of crap and you know it. Same thing happens to Starfire, you know. I've seen her so full of energy she glows and it wafts off her. All she does is go for a fast burn and she's fine again. What do you think is going to happen if you keep this up? You're going to kill yourself one day."

"I have to," he snapped. "Or they'll start on my children."

"What?" Ork Ork interjected. "We would do no such thing."

I lifted an eyebrow. "And which official threatened you with this?"

Ryand'r's lips pressed into a thin line. "None."

"I'm rather versed in politics," I said. "I also have a knack for reading body language. One of them threatened to start taking energy from the kids unless you upped the amount you were willing to sacrifice to them. It's the only explanation as to why you'd let it happen." I flicked my eyes to Ork Ork. "When was the last time you or Kik Kik fed from Ryand'r's energy? I'm betting it's been a while, according to our scans."

Ork Ork nodded, but I could sense he was disapproved with my actions.

"I'm paranoid," I said. "It's one of my failings. We've been scanning you all since we landed, and we've detected the scans you're making on us. Three days of scans can give us a lot of information. I also know why your people drool over Raven when they see her, although I'd suggest you don't try draining her, mass genocide doesn't become your race."

The Ortacarreans were very concerned with our presence. Every time we ventured outside the pod to look at the T-Ship and make repairs, we were surrounded by staring blobs. They watched. They waited. I'm assuming they talked among themselves, but I never heard anything. They probably had a different way of talking. It was quite unnerving. We went in groups of threes, usually it was Beast Boy, Cyborg and I, because when Raven came out, that unending attention just focussed on her. Several of them even slid closer, tentacles reaching out to touch, which sent Beast Boy ballistic. As much as Beast Boy was popular among the Ortacarreans because of his shape shifting abilities, he could also be quite scary. Cyborg's subtle scans of them revealed why. Her energy was just as bright as Ryand'r's to them, just as nice smelling, but we all knew what Raven would do if they tried to eat her.

I glanced over at Cyborg and poor clingy Sarah. "They're getting all their nutritional value from the inorganic material delivered through the treaties with other planets. Everything they need, all right there. What you're doing is giving them extras. Icing on the cake. The ability to breed faster."

"What?" Ork Ork said, his outraged tone overshadowing his emotionless face.

"I'm guessing you breed by some sort of merging?" I asked.

"We merge with out mates," Ork Ork said. "Then split into three."

"Normally takes a lot of energy?"

Ork Ork nodded.

"Your numbers," I said, my face unemotional, "have increased by five percent since we've been here. That's nearly four hundred births in three days. And that's just from the Ortacarreans around us. Tell me that isn't a lot."

Unintentional facial expression of surprise, it was indeed shocking to him. "Ahh…"

"Even if you were concerned our arrival would mean Tamaran was going to war with Ortacarr— which it's not because they don't have the technology to get through the nebula and they're not getting it from us— but even if you thought they were and upped the birth rate, it's obvious this level of draining has been going on for months. And you didn't see a change in population?"

"Ahh…" Ork Ork said again.

"Maybe it's been rising in increments, I don't know. I wasn't here. I've give you this, Ryand'r, because you're family. You're in control of how much energy you give to them. _Always_ in control. Tell them that, and make sure you follow through. Start looking out for yourself. If you feel you're being threatened, you and yours have sanctuary on Earth. For Kik Kik and you too, Ork Ork, I have technology available so to replicate Ortacarr's atmosphere. You'd have to abide by our laws, but your children wouldn't be threatened." I looked away from him, back at the children. "And I would advise not warning them if you plan on taking up that offer. I know this is your home. I can see they're all worried about you, they wouldn't have tried so hard stop us from landing or the guards that are constantly outside watching. They wouldn't have tried contacting Tamaran if they weren't concerned. Every single Ortacarrean who took energy from you asked after your health, your family. You knew them by name, were friendly with all of them. I can see you belong here." I looked back at him. "But they do not _need_ the amount of energy you're giving up. They just want it. It's up to you where to draw the line."

"Oh," Ryand'r said, inadequately.

"Any official that's willing to threaten children, is not an official I would want working with me. Report him to your superiors and see what happens. I'm betting there'll be a lot of repercussions, but it won't be for you." I folded my arms on my chest. "I suggest maintaining enough energy so you can fly with more frequency. It would do Othil wonders, do all your children good, if they could go flying with dad."

Starfire was certainly going to take the children flying when she woke. If she woke.

Sarah, when she woke, was rather clingy and uncommunicative. Not that we blamed her. Ryand'r understood, he knew firsthand what the Psions could do to a person. He talked to her and Cyborg privately about his experiences, I think she was shocked to discover he'd been experimented on for six months, rather than just the week she endured.

We didn't expect Sarah to get over what had occurred quickly. She and Cyborg spent a lot of time talking and being close and going on walks around Ryand'r's dome, with a few sessions with Raven just to get her emotions settled. I suspected it might take months for her to feel safe again, but we'd all help her do that.

Raven and Sarah had started working on her astral projection and telekinesis while in astral form. While Sarah was getting good at astral projecting on cue, she hadn't been able to move things by willing it to happen again. Raven suspected it might be a once off development, or one of those things only able to occur under extreme circumstances. And Sarah didn't really want to be able to do it again, so no one was forcing the issue. She said was happier not being a superhero.

Raven was looking a lot more rested and relaxed too, starting to get that pregnancy shine to her. She was hitting the fifteen week mark. Amazing how quickly it goes. I could see she was getting a little worried over the length of Starfire's sleep, she'd been checking on her almost constantly.

I enjoyed spending time with Ryand'r's children and learning about them. They were very interested in me too. And Starfire. They were almost anxious for her to wake up so they could meet her.

Well, so was I.

I was getting worried, more than worried. Anxious. A hovering sort of fretting. I was due back at Earth soon to return to work and Starfire made no sign she was waking up. With the T-Ship repaired, we could leave any time. I contemplated taking the others back to Earth and getting more time off before returning for Starfire. I also contemplated leaving Starfire here and going home alone, I was that certain she was going to hate me, but I think she would've hated me more if I wasn't there when she woke to explain things. After all, we'd come all this way, I didn't want her not to spend time with her brother.

Every morning I woke and she was still asleep was like a knife to the heart. I was almost considering that she didn't want to wake because of me. The days ticked on, three, to five. Five days of healing sleep. Even Ryand'r had never known a sleep to go that long.

The others were getting concerned. They all have lives to get back to, jobs they had to attend and Starfire still hung in the balance.

We sat at the edge of the jungle garden and talked. Raven sat in the shade of a tree, while Beast Boy perched on a branch above her head. Cyborg and Sarah sat on a fallen log, holding hands, while Ryand'r leant against another tree. I could see Kik Kik supervising the children as they played on their roped climbing apparatus.

"I can't see an alternative, dude," Beast Boy said, rubbing the back of his head. "It's been fifteen days since we left Earth. It's what, Saturday there. If I'm not back by Monday, that's breach of contract. They always give me as much leeway as they can, but this'd be pushing it."

He wasn't the only one due back Monday. I was too.

"I'm due back at STARR labs," Cyborg said. "And Sarah needs to get back to school. Although I really wish you'd reconsider," he finished, talking to Sarah.

"I need to get back to something I know," she said.

"None of us expected what happened to happen," Raven mentioned.

"It screwed with the timetable," Beast Boy included. "And Star being out of it… it's not helping." He peered down at Raven. "Are you sure there's not something else going on with her? I mean, I know it was hard, being taken and experimented on and the strain of being… impregnated and losing it, but maybe she's shut down or something."

Raven's eyes flashed to me briefly. "No. There's nothing else going on that I can sense. Unless the sun's playing tricks on her."

Ryand'r sighed. "Engineering children is not something new to them. I just wish Koriand'r had not been subject to that."

"We all do," I muttered.

Raven looked at me. "Dick, we need some sort of decision out of you. Leave her here, take her home. We can't decide that for you. But the rest of us, we need to leave in the morning. I'm sorry."

"You are all quite welcome to come back," Ryand'r mentioned. "I may even be able to come to Earth when Koriand'r is well."

I didn't want to make a decision. I was half hoping it was the sun that meant it was hard for Starfire to wake, but I really doubted that. Leaving meant that she wouldn't get to see her brother and that was the reason behind this whole trip, come to Ortacarr to see his family and help him control his powers. She'd hate knowing she missed out on meeting his kids, her nieces and nephews, and she'd resent me because I got to spend time with them.

I turned, watching the children play on their climbing apparatus.

"Dick?" Raven prompted.

My arms dangled by my sides, limp. I sighed. "Okay. Pack up. We'll leave in the morning."

"And Starfire?" Cyborg asked.

I closed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. "We'll… leave her here. I don't think she'd forgive me if she didn't have a chance to see Ryand'r or the kids. If I took her back to Earth, I think she'd just leave as soon as she woke up and come here anyway. Save her the trip. I'll try and get more leave and be back as soon as I can."

I heard Cyborg get to his feet. He placed his hand on my shoulder as he walked past. "I'll pack most of the gear," he said, Sarah walking with him. She smiled at me, but didn't say anything.

I nodded.

"Thank you for your trust," Ryand'r said to me. "I will take care of her until your return."

"I know you will," I replied. "If she wakes before I get back… just tell her I'm sorry."

Ryand'r nodded, heading over to join his family.

Beast Boy bounced out of the tree. "I'll go help Cy," he said, bounding after Cyborg and Sarah.

"I know why you're doing this," Raven said when we were alone.

"Oh?"

"You're stalling. You don't want to talk about what happened on that planet because you hate yourself for the decision you made. You think if you're not here, she can have some happier memories before you have to deal with it."

"You got me. I'm totally running away."

Raven sighed. "Dick—"

"Don't," I said. "It doesn't matter. I'll be getting leave, or quitting my job and I'll be back before she wakes up."

"I don't have to be back at work," Raven said. "I could stay."

"If you stayed, so would Beast Boy. So would Cyborg because Cy would feel guilty that he's not staying and Beast Boy is and Sarah would stay because she needs to be close to Cyborg. It's fine."

"Dick…"

I placed a hand on my chest, feeling the two rings beneath. "I promised her, Raven. As long as she wants me, I'm hers. I just don't know if she's still going to want me. Yeah. Maybe I'm running away. But I'll be running back just as quick." I was so very tired of having to appear strong and not affected by this. I needed to be alone. I couldn't do that with Ryand'r's family around. I couldn't do that with the other Titans around. I couldn't lock myself in a room and just exercise my emotions out. I was stuck. I turned and studied the jungle. "Look, I'm going to go and find a tree to sit in and give myself the illusion of being alone for a little while. I need to find some balance."

I twisted, scaling the nearest tree before Raven could even reply. Once in it upper branches, I launched myself to the adjacent tree, bounding and leaping through the treetops until I reached the edge of the dome. There, I sat on the branch with my back to the trunk, one leg extended out on the branch while the other dangled over the edge.

I could see the T-Ship from here, all the guarding Ortacarreans circling it. They'd all breathe a sigh of relief when we left. Except that I really didn't want to leave Starfire here unprotected. At the same time, if I took her back to Earth and then couldn't get time off…

Gah.

Stupid brain. Really, I'd like to be able to switch it off sometimes. Make it stop second guessing everything I was doing. Stop thinking. I was so tired, even in my sleep I couldn't stop mulling things over, I woke up tired. Starfire was making it worse by not waking up.

Limbo. I was just existing. Yeah, sure I was enjoying being around Ryand'r's children, but there was a dark sense of guilt seeping through me whenever I played or interacted with them.

I sighed and reached into my uniform, pulling out the two rings around my neck and holding them in the palm of my hand.

I don't know how long I sat there for, staring out at the wasteland that was Ortacarr and holding those rings. I heard Raven calling my name a few times, but I ignored her. If she really wanted to find me, she knew how. It was nice to be alone, or at least, appear to be alone.

Eventually, I stood, feeling restless and tucked my rings away. There were no gyms here, I couldn't go for a run, or do some tumbling exercises, but I could still do some balance yoga. That might clear my head, doing something. Breathing. Concentrating on the movements of my body, rather than letting my brain rattle off analytic data about the surroundings, calculating percentages of how much I thought Starfire would hate me.

I placed my hands on the branch and lifted my legs off it and straight into the air, then slowly curved them back and arched my neck back at the same time so my toes touched my head. Each movement carefully choreographed and done at the same time as a breath. Shifting my balance, I lift a hand up and extended it out from my body, then up to clutch an ankle, then back down to the branch. The other hand did the same routine.

Breath in, breath out. Shifting weight. Often the slower movements are harder than the fast, it requires so much more control and pose. But the more I concentrated on the slow movements of my body, the clearer my head got.

I loved her. She loved me. She'd understand. She would. She might hate me for what I asked Raven to do, but the other side of the coin was she might be even happy about it. I couldn't know until she came out of her healing sleep.

Why worry about things you can't control?

Besides the fact that this was me, I worried about everything. If I didn't have control over a situation, I got control one way or another.

Starfire was always good at making me lose that control. Either via things that happened to her, or things that she did.

I was being watched, I knew it. One of the children sneaking off to spy on their Uncle Dick, they'd been doing it for days now. I lowered my legs so I could stand back on the branch of the tree, suppressing a sigh that wouldn't have been understood by whatever child was watching me. I really should go and help Cyborg pack the T-Ship.

It was time to go home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_I did say it was only for a little while. This chapter was designed to tie up some loose ends, which is why a lot appears to happen, but not much at all.  
><em>


	32. Chapter 32

_**Author's Note:**_

_Jayjayxoxo77: Ryand'r's dome filters the sunlight, he mentioned that in chapter 30. But it does make it harder to regenerate. But that's not why she's not waking up._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32.<strong>

Home. Back to Earth. All that way and leave Starfire behind. What the hell was I thinking? Should I leave her here? Well, I'd have to, things to do on Earth, that couldn't be put off any longer. I had to do them, there was no one else that could do them. But I'd be back. A couple of hours in the T-Ship, drop the others off, make a few phone calls, then come back.

I could handle that.

Just had to hope she didn't wake before I got back.

Still, had to pack the T-Ship before we could leave. I should be helping Cyborg instead of brooding.

With a sigh I turned and nearly fell off the branch. Hands grabbed me, keeping me from falling, holding me still, tethered, fingers curling around my biceps. I stared, at a loss. My mouth fell open, my knees went weak, my heart pounding. Just stared.

Starfire smiled at me. She looked tired, but awake. Clean, she'd showered and washed her hair, barefoot and dressed in a simple purple dress with a diamond cut from the stomach, the hem of the dress ended in the middle of her thighs. Her hair's longer than her hemline. Frowning with concern at my lack of reaction beyond nearly falling off the branch, she tilted her head. "Dick?"

I seized her, pulled her out of the air and flush against me. I was somewhat frantic in my clutching of her, so fucking glad she could return my hug. My kisses were desperate, hot and open mouthed against any part of her that came in contact with my lips. Cheek, nose, lips, neck, all the while mumbling her name. I sank to my knees, then sat on the branch pulled her down with me, just holding her.

She was crying, splashes of wetness against my face as she hung onto me. I brushed her still wet hair away from her face, desperate to see her face, to see her eyes, to kiss her mouth. Wetness and warmth and toothpaste, her kiss was ferocious too. Reconnective, a desperate attempt to ensure the other was still there, still whole and mine. My mask was torn from my face, I can't say who did that, me or her, but it was important that she see my eyes.

She dropped her head to my shoulder and I gripped her back, hands full of hair, holding her as tight as I could. "You found me," she whispered, her voice thick.

"I did. I found you."

"Oh, Dick."

Whispered and desperate words of love, frantic affirmations that we were together. Her name, over and over, how much I loved her, how much I was glad she was safe and awake. Her words were a jumble of my name and her love for me, everything merging until I couldn't distinguishing her voice from mine.

I pulled back, brushed her hair back so I could cup her face. "Are you okay?" I asked, anxious.

She nodded. "I am now."

I breathed a puff of relief. "Thank God." Relief was flowing back to guilt though, why couldn't I be happy for a few damn minutes without ruining it. "Star, we need to talk."

The smile melted off her face, to concern. "What is wrong? What has happened?"

God, how to we talk about this? I hadn't even… rehearsed… or even thought how we'd talk about it. "The Psions… and what they did to you."

Starfire swallowed. "Oh."

"I… we were on the science ship before it exploded. We saw the experiments, what they were planning, how they found some of my... ahh… and were going… "

Now her expression contained despair. "I had to," she said, gripping the front of my uniform. "Please, I could not allow them to create more of our children. I had to destroy the vials."

Huh? Vials? Wait. _More_?

She was panting and babbling and crying. "I could not have saved them. They were not formed, not yet started and I did not have the technology to keep them alive or even transport them. But I could not leave them to that fate. I _had_ to."

I gulped. "They'd already started?"

"But I saved one. I did. I saved the first. I could not save the rest but I saved the first."

The first… oh… _God_. She hadn't been talking about the Psions on the red star planet. She'd been talking about our children. I choked out, "There were more than one?"

She nodded, tears still streaming down her face. "Please do not be angry," she begged. "I had no choice. I was too drugged when they did it and Sarah was not there and I did not know if they would not harm her if I reacted."

I looked down at her stomach. "The first… Star… I didn't know…"

Her hands gripped mine so tightly it hurt. "What happened?"

"You were miscarrying," I whispered. "Raven… she… she said she could help you miscarry, or she could save the baby."

She went completely still, stared at me. "The baby…?"

"There was no time, I had to make a decision. I didn't know if you wanted it, after everything, I didn't… I didn't know if I wanted it…"

She swallowed. "What did you ask Raven to do?"

"Starfire… did you want it?"

She wasn't reacting the way I'd thought she should, she seemed to be shutting down emotionally. Drawing away. "Is it… not a little late to ask me that?"

I'd done this wrong, hadn't thought on it at all because I just hadn't been able to think. Looking back, I'd phrased it completely the wrong way. "Star, no." I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulled her back to me. "I asked her to try and save the baby, as long as she could without hurting herself or her baby. It's just an innocent little baby regardless of how it was conceived. How could I not ask her to save it if she could?" My eyes connected with hers. "I thought I was being selfish. I thought you couldn't possibly want a baby conceived under such terrible circumstances. I thought you'd hate me because I made the decision to keep it. Because I'd be forcing it on you. You went through so much, so many experiments and they forcibly impregnated you. I thought it would be wrong of me to ask you to keep it. That you wouldn't want it and you'd hate me for saving it."

She swallowed.

"If you don't…" I cleared my throat, made myself continue. "That's okay, I'm not going to push this on you if you don't want it, Star. If you can't handle the way it was conceived, God knows I'm having trouble with it."

She looked surprised, her first reaction, beyond the blankness. "You are?"

I nodded. "Of course I am. I wanted a child to be our idea. I wanted to be able to talk with you about it and do it when we were ready. Practice a bit. I mean, I would have been fine with an accident, but this… was rape of a different kind."

She paled. "Rape? You see it as rape?"

"In a sense… They took something from us, something we'll never be able to get back. Who knows what they tampered with before they inseminated you. They could have done anything. Raven said it had human DNA, so I'm assuming it's mine… but…"

"There was not time to tamper with the first," she said. "That is why…" She frowned, deep in thought and looked away from me.

My arms went slack, dropped away from her. "Was I wrong to ask Raven to save it? Do you hate me?"

She shook her head and touched my cheek. "I could never hate you."

"Do you want it?" I asked, carefully. "Gar, Vic and Sarah, they think you lost it."

She raised her head at that. "Why?"

"I thought… well… it would be easier, if it turned out... that I'd done the wrong thing… A quiet abortion, no one would know…" I swallowed.

She chewed her lip and looked indecisive.

"Talk to me," I prompted.

"I... never thought beyond," she mumbled. "All I thought about was escaping and that I could only save one of so many… I just assumed…" She frowned then joined her sorrowful gaze with mine. "Dick, you are offering me a choice?"

I nodded.

"Oh."

"Didn't you think you'd have one?"

"I thought… that was taken away from me. I did not think… there would be a choice."

"Oh… what did you assume?"

"That…" She flinched and shook her head before she considered me. "Do you want the abortion?"

My mouth went dry. "I… ah… I don't know… I think… if I wanted that, I would've asked Raven not to save it and let you miscarry and dealt with that… but… if that's what you wanted… Is that what you want?"

Hesitant, uncertain, testing the waters where neither of us knew really how to react. "It is… something to consider… perhaps?"

It hurt more than I thought it would, her considering this. "Oh."

"It is just… Oh, Dick, what are we going to do?" she fretted, suddenly speaking very quickly. "I wanted this child so much, I just assumed that we would keep it. But now you are questioning the wisdom of that, offering me a choice I cannot make. It is the wrong time for us to have a child. I am about to start a new job, we have only just moved back in together. We are not married, there is bound to be some repercussions on Earth because of that. I have heard many people use nasty names for parents that are unwed. Bludhaven is not safe for children and possibly will not be safe for some time. Are we to stay there? Do we move? How human will our baby be? Will they have flight? If they do, an apartment will surely not be safe for them. How are we to manage the difference between your alter egos? It will not look good if Dick Grayson suddenly has a pregnant girlfriend and—"

When she talks so fast that the words string together and become garbled, it takes me a while to work out what she was saying, but there was one thing that stood out. Grabbing hold, I silenced her with a kiss, a nice, deep one. "I'm not questioning the wisdom. I'm not. I'm just making sure you're okay with this. Things will work out. We've got months to worry about that. All we need to know right now is whether we want this baby. If we can look past how it came to be."

She was still uncertain. "Dick—"

"It's still _our_ baby. You and me. For me, that's enough. I _want_ this." I rubbed her stomach for emphasis. "Do you?"

She relaxed. "I do. _X'hal_, yes, more than anything."

Relieved beyond measure, I said, "Then, all we can do is make the best of this situation. We'll work it out. Just not right now. Let's get used to the idea that we're having a baby."

Her smile grew wider. "We are having a baby?"

I grinned right back at her, relieved and happy and oh so many emotions it was hard to concentrate on just one. "We're having a baby."

She leant forward to kiss me while I cupped her face. My cheeks were damp, but I couldn't tell if that was her or me, at least until she pulled away and wiped them. "Dick? Are you—?"

Blinking my eyes, I shook my head. "I haven't let myself think or hope or dwell, always the guilt, second guessing my decision and trying not to get too attached or hopeful or— and for you to say you wanted it too… I never… I couldn't…"

"Shh," she whispered, pressing our foreheads together. "It is okay. Shh, my love."

I wrapped my arms around her and held on tight. Relief was so damn tangible, it engulfed me. She held me and I held her and just for a little while, everything was right with the universe.

Starfire, as she told me through long pauses and scattered sentences, knew what was happening even as that terrible sound penetrated the wall.

The Psions, when they created the races of the Vegan System through X'hal and the Branx, they'd given their offspring all a similar weakness, that high pitched frequency which incapacitated them, whether it was accident or by design, it's hard to tell. Most of the races that now resided in the system had that same weakness. It was fortunate it couldn't be replicated by natural means; one had to have the Ortacarrean sonic weapon, which were rare and hard to find and virtually impossible to reverse engineer because something about them made them only rechargeable on Ortacarr, where most races couldn't go.

Ortacarreans do not attack space stations, there is not enough organic food there, and so many places to hide. They preferred to attack settlements on planets, when they did attack places. Since Vegan System inhabitants all had the similar frequency, they outlawed the use of sonic pitch weapons. So as Starfire knew, there was only one other race that would use that sort of weapon.

It had to be hard knowing when you hear that sound, there's nothing you can do against it. And knowing what's coming next.

It just goes to show how altruistic she can be. Her first thought wasn't for her own safety. It was to try and get Sarah out of there before Starfire succumbed to the noise. She tried, really she did, telling Sarah to run as she swallowed her locating beacon jewel before lighting up as much as possible. Most of the blackened room had been Starfire, trying to distract the Psions from Sarah. It hadn't worked. Collateral damage. Taken because she was simply there.

Starfire's last clear view before she succumbed to the pain of the sonic weapon as Cyborg crashing into the wall in his haste to get after us and my frantic cry.

Then came the fear. Remembering what happened last time, worrying what they'd do to her this time and whether or not she'd survive.

I knew she didn't want to tell me. She was silent for a long moment before she gathered her strength to continue. She talked about the holding cell, the smells and sounds, the terror she felt when she first woke, how she had to reign it in, hide it away so she wouldn't scare Sarah. She told me that when she woke up those bracers were on her wrist, preventing her starbolts. She'd burn her hands from the heat before she melted the bracers. She told me that she and Sarah had woken up naked and everything they owned was gone, including her unmarried ring.

She was so apologetic about the ring. After everything else that happened, her main grievance had been that little ring. "I am so sorry," she wept. "It was your mothers and you trusted me with it and I could not even keep it safe and—"

"Starfire, shush," I said, kissing away her tears. "It's just a ring. You're more important. Besides—" I reached beneath the neck of my uniform and brought out our rings, unclasping her necklace. "I have it. Sarah managed to tell me where it was."

I'll not ever forget that look of relief and exuberance on her face as I clasped that ring around her neck again. She cupped the ring in the palm of her hand, looking at it with loving eyes. "I thought it lost."

I chuckled and kissed her temple. "Protected by gypsy magic," I joked. "It always finds its way home."

Starfire blinked at me, not seeing that it was a joke. "Truly?"

I considered, now that I thought about it, "Knowing my mother, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Oh."

"Keep going," I prompted.

Starfire told me she'd coughed up the beacon, it hurt being in one of her stomachs like that, but they didn't know where they could hide it in their cell so I could find them. So Sarah'd hidden it in her hair, put it up in a pony tail and hidden the tracker there.

The Psions had the records of their experimentation on Starfire from last time, her DNA linked into their databases. She could see they were planning on continuing their experiments on the green energy she held inside, see how it had changed as she matured, how well she wielded it, if she could hold more. They'd forgotten she'd gone through transformation since that last time, they'd forgotten the Tamaranian racial trait of eyebeams so they hadn't bound her sight, an advantage she was not going to reveal until she was certain they could escape. Or provide a big enough distraction of us to get her out.

They'd drugged her, but she said that had never bothered her before. There was a way around the drugs, it hurt like a wicked bitch when she finished burning through them, but she could do it. They drugs made her dopey, but she was still lucid. She just had to wait for the right moment, knowing that is she burnt through the drugs and then wasn't free by the time it caught up with her… bad things…

She told Sarah to be brave. I knew begging wouldn't help, the Psions were soulless beings, they didn't care if you begged or pleaded. Nor did they thrive on pain, they thrived on knowledge. Everything they did increased their knowledge and to react would make them hunger for more.

They put Starfire in the body scanner, after they'd scanned Sarah, and they'd discovered my sperm inside Starfire. A quantity of viable sperm, they wouldn't need to clone, just implant in Starfire's eggs to see what'd happen. Starfire was pretty sure they didn't change anything either, they wanted to see what would happen first before they altered structures, but they were making plans to find me for more samples.

Possibly, that was why I was drawing some interest from Boct Space Station, I don't know.

She said she watched as they made the first one, strapped to the table unable to move or react. It was quick, break the membranes, insert the sperm and done, which is why she knew this one wasn't altered. She'd watched the display, watched as the first cells shifted and multiplied then they put it back inside her. Just to see what'd happen. If it'd take.

They put her in the healing pod then, accelerated the aging process, then they did all sorts of scans and probes on her. She wouldn't go into detail. I didn't press.

All the while, they were running brain scans on Sarah, altering this, tweaking that. Since she was the same race as I was, they wanted to see what humans could be modified to do. We have no green energy, no specials skills beyond our ability to think, so that's what they toyed with.

On their brief reprises, their brief chances to sleep and eat, Sarah told Starfire what they'd done, how, if she closed her eyes and wished with all her heart, she could be with Cyborg, even if he couldn't see her. At first, Sarah thought she was dreaming, but when she mentioned she'd seen me there too, touching at my chest, Starfire knew what Sarah was seeing was real. She made Sarah describe the places she saw, matching them up with what Starfire knew of this region of space.

Starfire told Sarah about her ring, Sarah lamenting on her own wedding ring and that was when they discovered it wasn't only people Sarah could see, but things. She saw her ring, as clear as day. And when she turned around to see where the ring was, she was looking straight at me.

We were so close and yet Sarah knew she could never pass on the knowledge of where the rings were. Except that I reacted to her presence.

Somehow, Sarah had become corporeal.

Starfire wasn't sure what happened next, she'd been taken from Sarah so they could conduct more experiments. They lay her on that table and probed at the baby, taken readings and plotted with each other.

They started lasering holes in Starfire's stomach, I gleaned from Starfire's stuttering and long silences, filling in the gaps with my own information. She'd stared at the screen, seen their plans, watched as the Psions made the first few and then began to change them. Alter this. Change that. Some of the cells died straight away. Some of them didn't.

Starfire couldn't deal with it. But she couldn't react, couldn't know that if she did something, they wouldn't kill Sarah in retaliation. She had to let it happen. I admired her strength and courage… I don't think I could have withstood.

They dragged Sarah in and she told Starfire she'd seen us, managed to communicate, that we weren't far behind and she and Starfire just had to hold on.

Starfire wouldn't. Couldn't let it happen anymore.

She stopped talking then. Choked up completely.

We'd migrated by the time she'd reached that part of the story, moving back so I could lean against the rough bark of the tree, Starfire curled on my lap, her head resting on the nape of my neck.

"You did what you had to do," I whispered.

She toyed with my fingers. "I wish…"

"I know."

"You are angry at me for killing them?" she whispered.

"No," I replied. "Not at all. I wanted to kill them. In fact, I outright attacked the Psion spaceship that came to investigate what happened on the one you were in, in our little T-Ship. Scared the crap out of the others. I should have protected you better."

"I do not believe anyone could have predicted that."

"Doesn't make me feel any better," I mumbled. My hand shifted down to her stomach. "But something good came from it, right?"

"Are you certain you are truly happy?" she asked, lifting her head to look at me.

"I am," I replied. "Let's not tell the others just yet," I murmured against her forehead. "Can it just be us for a while?"

"Okay."

"You realise Beast Boy's going to pick on us for copying him."

Starfire blinked. "Oh."

"Really, you and Raven just have to do everything together," I teased.

She frowned. "I did not plan—"

"Don't get hissy, I was teasing," I told her.

She glared at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit giddy. So many emotions."

She softened her expression. "I feel it too."

"We should head back," I murmured. "You should spend this time with your brother and nieces and nephew, not with me."

"Oh. Yes. Raven said we had to leave."

"Jobs to get back to. I'm sorry we can't stay longer."

She was silent for a moment, toying with the front of my uniform, her fingers tracing along the blue bird. "Dick…"

I sighed. "You want to stay."

"Would you mind?"

"I kind of expected that you would." I considered. "How are you, really?"

"Fine."

"Starfire."

"Dick, I have survived this before. It is done."

"Star—"

"Dick, please," she said, pleading and stern all at once. "I have done the talking about it with you. Psions are just another part of life within the Vegan System. Now… I just wish to forget."

I wasn't fine. I had no intention of being fine any time soon. Everything that happened affected the two of us, her being taken, her being impregnated, my frantic search for her and she hadn't even asked about that yet. "Is it really that easy for you?" I asked.

"Healing sleeps help with emotional pain as well as physical," she said.

She was lying. She was. Why would she lie to me about that? "Star," I began.

She twisted in my arms, kneeling before me on the branch, cupping my face in her hands. "Please," she said with tear filled eyes. "This is how I cope with the Psions. I am well. I am whole. I can fly. Can we not forget about it?"

I pressed my lips into a thin line. I wasn't sure what to think, what to feel. Yes, she could fly. I'd seen that already. Surely if she could fly, she wasn't emotionally compromised. Still, I had one card left to play. "I can't stay." Doesn't matter that I was prepared to quit my job to stay here with her. Now that she was awake, I knew I had to get back to my job. I'd been away too long as it was.

She dropped her hands to my chest, her eyes dropping. "I know."

One hand to cover hers, the other to her chin to bring her eyes back up to mine. "I don't want to leave you here. I just got you back."

"I know that too," she whispered.

"I was afraid," I whispered. Little kisses against her lips, only admitting it because it was her and she had a right to know, to share this side of me. She was the only one that could. "So scared I'd never see you again. You or Sarah. All the horror stories you've told us about them, all the research I've done, I couldn't sleep from the nightmares, running on reserves, not able to stop. I was out of my element and you were lost. Starfire…" I let out a puff of breath. "Can you promise me you'll look after yourself?"

"I will not allow anything to happen to me."

"I'll pick you up on my day off."

She blinked, pulled away a little. Good to know I can surprise her. "You… are you certain?"

"Hell, no, I'm not certain. I don't like the idea of leaving you here by yourself. You've only just woken up and I don't want to leave because despite your assurances that you're fine, I know I'm not. I'm fighting my better judgment to just bundle you up and take you home with me." I gave her a weak grin. "But I also know you want to spend time getting to know your nieces and nephew too. And I know, I can't start being overprotective now, we've been apart too long. If I've learnt anything during our time together, it's that I can't stop you doing what you really want to do. I can only get on board and enjoy the ride. If you're comfortable staying here with Ryand'r, I have to be comfortable too," I said. "If you're not, I won't leave you here."

"I would love to stay."

I nodded. "Okay. Just be aware, I'll be clingy and possessive when you get back to Earth."

She giggled. "I believe I can cope with that."

"When you have to start at the station?"

"I have not given Captain Burke a start date."

"So, start next week and spend this week with your family. I'll let Captain Burke know, if you want. Besides, I have to purchase a trampoline and bring it back."

She tilted her head and blinked, curious. "Why?"

I kissed her nose. "Discover it for yourself." Kissed her lips. "I love you. I don't think I say that enough."

She smiled. "I would not be averse to hearing it more."

With a chuckle, I kissed her again, many times in rapid succession, each one with a declaration of love in between.

I didn't want to leave her on Ortacarr. Not really. But I knew she'd want to stay and I didn't want to lose my job. I still had work to do in Bludhaven. I'd spend the week fretting, but it wouldn't be any worse than having her beside me and not wake up.

At least, I could talk to her via the communicators.

Starfire carried me back to Ryand'r's home, she didn't have to, but I think she didn't want to be out of contact with me for a while. Clingy. And that's okay, she's been through a lot.

Raven was the first to greet us as we returned, she probably had an emotional lock on us from the moment Starfire woke. She swept Starfire up into a massive bear hug, it was almost a Starfire glomp. Weird to see Raven doing that. But then Beast Boy practically jumped on Raven's back, wrapping his arms around both girls, and Cyborg picked three of them up, dragging Sarah and me into the fray and suddenly we were in a Starfire centric Titan group hug.

Of course, Junip thought it was funny and tackled my legs to join in. Starfire extracted a hand to rest it on Junip's head.

We were a jumble of hands and arms, bodies pressed together and it didn't matter which bits touched what. Starfire and Raven had their chests plastered together, although Raven's face was almost level with Starfire's breasts. I was right up against Starfire's back, Beast Boy up against Raven and Sarah was sort of squished in beside Beast Boy.

"Girl, it's good to see you up and about again," Cyborg said, lifting us all up off the ground.

"It is good to be seen," Starfire mentioned. She untangled a hand from around Raven, reaching for Sarah. "Sarah?"

"I'm okay," Sarah said, smiling and freeing her own hand to take Starfire's. "Thanks to you."

Starfire gave her a little yank and pulled her into the three way hug with Raven, not that Raven seemed to mind. All three girls were in tears and I will admit, us guys were not unmoved either. Together and whole and family. Can't get better than that.

Cyborg smacked a kiss on the top of Starfire's head. "Thank you for keepin' her safe," he whispered as he released us all. I retreated several paces, Junip still clinging to my leg. I picked her up, settling her on my hip.

"She woke up," Junip said, eager, bouncing up and down on my hip and kicking her legs at the same time.

I smiled. "Yes, she did."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_As I said before, Raven asked Dick for a mindset. One way or the other. Go in and heal the damage done to Starfire in a way that it protected the baby and helped it survive, or go in and heal the damage in the way that disregarded the baby's presence. _

_Yes, it is a hard decision to make, but don't forget Dick also needs to consider the nature of Raven's healing. She goes into heal, she does just that. There's no if's or maybe's. What he would have been weighing up would not have been Raven's ability to save the child, but the repercussions of such a decision._

_He's a hero. A protector of innocents. Knowing full well whatever mindset Raven went in, she'd most likely pull it off, he made a choice._

_But he also cheated, just a little. Save the baby, and if Starfire didn't want it, that's easier than not saving a baby she might've wanted. Still a difficult choice. He'll feel guilty about it either way until he knew what Starfire wanted._

_He's Dick Grayson, prodigy of Batman. When does he not walk into a room and know all the exits? A way to escape with the least amount of damage?  
><em>

_On a less… superheroy note. Without Raven, he would have chosen not to save the baby and save Starfire instead. I think all fathers would take this option. I know my husband would. It's not about who loves who more or the fact that Dick can have other children with Starfire later. That doesn't even factor in. It becomes he doesn't want to lose her. Just as I know, if my husband had to make that choice, I wouldn't be angry with him. I'd be hurt and upset, but the decision is painful enough without being angry at him. What ifs wouldn't factor in. But that's us. Other people, it's a deal breaker. _

_Of course, if I was hanging over the edge of a cliff and one of my children were hanging there too, I'd expect my husband to save our child first. But that's a different scenario._


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33.**

Starfire became the new toy. The kids just had so much they wanted to share with her, show her, do with her. She brought out all the books, the presents and toys and games we'd been hiding so she'd have something to give to them. She was unsurprised we'd already given the children the game station, but she enjoyed the fact Othil could race against her, doing all the things she'd observed human children do when they played games. Nice to know being a child is pretty universal.

Lav was quite content with cuddling her, or have me cuddle her while she watched her new Aunt interact with the other two. The five of us sat on the floor and played blocks for hours, built massive building and had Lav crash everything down around us while giggling and pretending to be a monster. Ryand'r joined in with the blocks game quite often, he and Starfire not really chatting, but smiling at each other and talking to the children. I knew they'd catch up when the kids went to bed.

The other Titans left us alone, packing their gear and checking the T-Ship. They were around, watching and smiling as we played but they just let us go. Starfire needed this time. They were all unsurprised to hear she'd be staying, although they did look a little surprised that I wouldn't be. Although I was pretty sure I'd be trying to get some leave, no matter what I said to her about not being able to stay.

Raven talked to Kik Kik a lot while we played, those two really did get on well together. I think the dynamics of friendship is rather hard for Kik Kik, or at least friendships with beings that should be food. She's hesitant and finds it hard to open up. That, and the Starfire glomp-tackle-hug greeting she received startled her. I don't think she expected that.

Junip wanted to show Starfire her flying so we all trundled off outside again. Starfire stood at my side holding my hand while Junip dipped and swayed in the air, doing somersaults and loop the loops.

Starfire smiled and floated happily at my side as she watched Junip and then Lav as the little one went up to fly.

"How's the sunlight?" I asked her.

Starfire pulled a face. "I assume the dome acts as a filter?" she asked Ryand'r.

He nodded. "Red sunlight is too harmful to endure for long, even for my children, and the filter converts the sunlight into a more… edible source for us."

"It is not as good as a true yellow sun," Starfire said. "Or even Vega's white one, and as much as the regeneration is slow, it will suffice. Brother, you should taste the sun of Earth, truly it is _kescent_._"_

"_Kescent?" _I asked, not knowing the word.

"_X'hal's_ gift," she explained. "Akin to ambrosia."

"Perhaps I should visit you there," Ryand'r said. "It has been a while since I have tasted another sun."

"Perhaps that is why you are so ill," Starfire said, turning her attention to Ryand'r.

Ryand'r's eyes flicked to me and he flushed. "Nightwing has already discovered the cause of my illness and I have made steps to rectify that."

Starfire tilted her head at me. "Oh?"

I answered, "He was giving up too much energy to the Ortacarreans and it was taking its toll on his body, he needed better control over how much he gave."

"But I do believe that the red sun may have an effect on my strength too," he continued.

Starfire sighed. "Well, that makes me rather superfluous."

"Not really," I said. "You can spend more time with the children now."

She smiled. "Why does Othil not fly?"

I looked over at Othil who was sitting on the ropes of their play house staring glumly up at his sisters.

"No confidence," I said. "It makes him unhappy."

She watched him for the moment, then turned her gaze to me. "I see why you mentioned the trampoline." She squeezed my hand and then released it as she headed over to Othil.

I smiled. "Here we go."

Ryand'r gave me a questioning look. "I do not understand."

"Just watch," I said.

Starfire sat beside Othil for a time, just quietly murmuring to him as she watched Junip and Lav fly, before she floated away and held out her hand for Othil to take. She wasn't going to force him to take it, I could see that, but if he did, he was going to learn what made flying so wonderful. He was hesitant but still brave as he reached out and took her hand and Starfire lifted them both into the air.

"Just float," she told Othil. "Allow me to fly."

Starfire doesn't really fly. Not for me. She floats. She streamlines when she wants speed. She contains all the grace of an acrobat in the air. For me, watching Starfire when she just lets herself feel they unbridled joy of flight, she's dancing.

That's what she did with Othil. She danced with him. Twirled and swayed in the air, doing little rings and swirls with him. Higher and higher she flew all the while talking to him and laughing and holding his hand while he got used to being in the air.

Junip flew up and Starfire released one of Othil's hands so she could include Junip in the ring-a-rosy circle she was dancing in. She twirled Othil, lifting one hand above his head and getting him to dance beneath her arm, then she did the same for Junip. Little Lav floated up to join in so they all danced around her in a circle.

Cyborg grinned at me, activating a small speaker from the console on his arm and folk music started to play, the violin loud and shrill and upbeat. On the ground, Raven and Beast Boy started to dance together, a lively little dance that kept their hands connected at all times while they circled around each other, in a very jig like dance. Or rather, Beast Boy jigged, and Raven let him pull her around. I bowed to Sarah, offering her my hand and then yanked her over to where Raven and Beast Boy were dancing and started a lively dance with her. A really very simple dance, a lot of skipping, circling around each other and coming into the centre to join hands. So many mistakes with Beast Boy tripping over his feet and forgetting which way he turned. We weren't going to win any prizes with the dance, but it was fun.

We're all so much more relaxed now Starfire was awake and it showed.

The awesome and amazing thing is when Starfire dances, she doesn't just do it so her feel remain pointed to the ground. She revolves, dancing upside down and sideways and every which direction. Gravity doesn't matter to her.

Starfire flicked her head, tossing her beautiful mane of hair back over her shoulder and smiled brightly, then released both the children's hands and continued to dance around Lav and began clapping her hands to a beat that matched Cyborg' s music. Othil didn't even notice she wasn't holding on anymore, just started clapping along with her and kept flying around.

It was the most fun I'd had in ages. Sarah was grinning and laughing and blowing kisses to Cyborg as she danced with me. Raven had on her quiet smile face and Beast Boy was chuckling madly.

And Othil was flying.

No one said a single word, or ever brought his attention to it.

I danced Sarah over to Cyborg to give his wife back to him, then held out a hand to Kik Kik, who'd been watching with a mixture of curiosity and uncertainly. "Come and try," I said.

"I… do not understand what it is," she replied and placed her hand hesitantly in mine.

"Dancing. It's not as loud as the glorka pipes, but it's fun."

"Glorka pipes?"

"Do Ortacarreans have music?"

Kik Kik shook her head. "No. But Ryand'r has taught me Tamaranian music, this is… quieter," she finished diplomatically.

"Dancing is physical actions done to music," I said. "Can you hear the beat?" I put my other hand over the top of hers and tapped out the beat. "The noise which matches that?"

She nodded.

"That's what we're dancing to, basically. Watch their feet, their bounces, it matches the beat."

Kik Kik did, frowning at their feet. "I do not think…"

I grinned, held onto both her hands and just danced on the spot. "Just copy."

She tried, so I'll give her credit for that. Lively dancing was not her thing though, but she laughed and giggled and let me twirl her around in a circle until Ryand'r rescued her to try the dance himself. She did much better with him.

Starfire tackled me from behind, gave me a smacking kiss to the cheek before she dipped around to take Kik Kik's place in the dance. I grinned and held her close and together we swirled around the grass acting all silly.

I don't think I've felt this relaxed in a long time. The weight of my decision was lifted, Starfire shared my desire and she was awake and on the road to recovery.

Starfire sat with the children at dinner and talked, she read them stories, helped them bathe for bed, read more stories as she tucked them in. She just couldn't get enough and no one minded at all.

I stood at the doorway and watched Starfire read to Othil and Junip, Ryand'r standing beside me, just smiling. "Truly, she has not changed," he told me as we watched the children snuggled against her. "She remains giving."

I smiled. "Yeah, that's Star."

"It is the shame they cannot spend more time with her."

"Oh, Starfire wants to stay for the week," I said. "If that's alright with you."

"You would trust the Ortacarrean people enough to allow her remain?" he asked.

I hadn't been as vigilant at hiding my distrust of them as I thought. "You, Kik Kik and Ork Ork, sure. The rest of them… well, I'm as suspicious against them as they are of me."

"What if they try to convince her to remain here?"

I snorted. "I'd like to see them try to force her to do anything she doesn't want to. I'll pick her up in a couple of days. I have a feeling she'll be a frequent visitor."

"I should never have remained hidden so long."

"You did what you thought was right. Protecting your family is important. Starfire knows that."

"Starfire can hear you," she called to us and I turned to see her pressing her lips to a sleeping Junip's forehead as she tucked the blankets around her, before gently picking up a sleepy Othil to transfer him to his bed. Ryand'r and I moved aside as she slipped through the door to return Othil to his room. She reached out and touched Ryand'r's cheek with her fingertips as she passed him and he smiled at her.

Ryand'r entered Junip's room for the final goodnight so I followed Starfire down the hallway.

"You are like the lost puppy," Starfire told me as she exited Othil's room. "Following me around all day."

"Sorry," I said, not sorry at all that I was a little clingy. I had every right to be.

She closed Othil's door partway and turned to face me, lifting a hand to place against my cheek. "You have been worried."

I covered her hand with mine, placing my other hand on her hip to tug her a little closer. "Yeah, I have."

She took a step forward, closer to me. "I am sorry."

"Not your fault," I said, coaxing her until our chests brushed against the other and it still wasn't close enough. "I'm a worrier."

Starfire angled her head, leaning into kiss me. Responding, I slipped my hands around to the small of her back so we were flush together. We were kissing for barely a moment before Ryand'r cleared his throat.

"Oh," Ryand'r said, sounding curious. "Ahh… Koriand'r?"

"My apologies." Starfire flushed and pulled away, but I didn't let her go far, keeping my hands on the small of her back. Ryand'r could just deal with it.

"May I inquire as to what you were doing?"

"Oh… Lip contact is the human way of expressing affection to a partner," Starfire said, somewhat sheepish.

"I see," Ryand'r said with a nod. "I did mean to ask you about the lip contact. I have seen Raven and Beast Boy as well as Cyborg and Sarah conduct it. I was not aware… or perhaps I did not make the connection that you would do it too."

Interesting conversation, really it was. I keep forgetting that kissing is not a Tamaranian thing, Starfire's just so good at it.

"It seems a rather… intimate act."

"It can be," Starfire said, her cheeks still flushed. "There are different levels of lip contact."

"Oh."

I dropped my hands, he wasn't going to leave and let me have my fun, I could tell. And it shouldn't be all about me, Starfire needed to spend time with her brother, that was the reason we'd come. I pressed my lips into the curve of her neck and mumbled, "Going to find Raven, I owe her a footrub."

I could tell she didn't want to let me go, her hands clenched a little. I wasn't quite sure why, although I could guess. "Won't be far," I said, squeezing her shoulder before I slipped past and headed toward the voices.

Cyborg and Sarah were cuddling on the sofa, or really, Cyborg was reading a magazine he'd brought from Earth and Sarah was curled up under his arm with a book, but they were still cuddling. Raven was on a different chair, reading with her feet up on Beast Boy's lap, who was practicing lines.

I sat beside Raven and she instantly twisted on her seat, pressing her back up against Beast Boy and offering me her feet. I chuckled and smiled at her, then took her shoes off. I tossed them at her playfully, before I pressed my thumbs against the ball of her foot and began to rub.

We were all relaxed. It was such a different feeling than the previous nights, now that I thought about it. We'd been anxious, tense, short tempered a little and desperately trying to remain polite, with each other and Ryand'r and his family, me especially. Now there were quiet smiles and snuggling and just this sense of peace.

A blanketing feeling of comfort and serenity wafted around the whole room, almost as if… "Are you projecting there, Rae?" I asked, curious.

Folding her book down, she smiled at me, this tiny little smile, but it was so soft and sweet it was breathtaking especially coming from her. "Not me."

I lifted an eyebrow and she elaborated by placing a hand on her belly.

I stared at her, my jaw dropping. Beast Boy fumbled his lines, the papers fluttering to the ground. "No way," he said, astounded.

"Yes way," she replied. "He's very strong."

Sarah lifted her head from Cyborg's shoulder. "It's a boy?"

Beast Boy's smile was smug. "Yup."

"Awesome," Cyborg grinned. "And an empath in the making."

"Any children of mine were bound to have some elements of empathy. We'll have to see how much," Raven said as Beast Boy reached around her to place his hand on her belly. "There's a lot of Gar in there too."

"Thatta boy," Beast Boy said affectionately and patted Raven's stomach. "Make momma feel nice, especially after being such a brat to her."

"Do you have a name picked out?" Sarah asked, curious.

"We do," Raven replied. "But we'll keep that a secret."

It was such a nice feeling of contentment, but then I supposed the baby didn't know anything else other than being happy and safe and warm. Certainly seemed to relax Raven.

When Starfire walked into the room, her shoulders rolled back in surprise, just from the atmosphere. She didn't come to me, I was still busy rubbing Raven's feet so I wasn't surprised when she curled up on Cyborg's other side. It meant that he had to put the magazine down so he could put an arm around her, but he didn't mind.

Starfire was starting to look tired again, and I knew it wouldn't be long before we all hit the sack. But she stayed and she talked to Ryand'r and the rest of us listened as she shared what her life had been like on Earth. Beast Boy interjected every now and then with a silly story of Starfire to embarrass her.

She shared everything, well almost everything, she was rather tight lipped about what the Titans did, but she shared everything about her college experiences and her jobs and how she liked to visit the children in the hospitals. She talked about Earth and how the sun tasted and all the greenery, the forests, the beaches and the ocean.

We listened to Ryand'r's story. How, when the Gordanians attacked Tamaran, the siblings fled, Blackfire leaving Starfire and Ryand'r to fend for themselves. With most of their guard destroyed, Starfire told her brother to run and not look back. Find somewhere safe. So that's what he did. It had taken him two weeks of fleeing, all the way to the other side of the galaxy and back to escape them and even then he really only managed by trying to commit suicide by flying at the nebula around Ortacarr. It wasn't difficult to imagine his surprise when he made it through, when the nebula itself showed him the path.

Ork Ork had been one of the first to discover his crash land on the surface of the planet. Which is probably where the friendship between them had started. Ryand'r managed blurt out his request for sanctuary, in exchange for his excess energy, then basically fell asleep. It was Ork Ork that fought for Ryand'r when the others wanted to eat him.

He glossed a bit, not that Starfire seemed to notice, on how the agreement between him and the Ortacarreans evolved, but he never glossed on how he met Kik Kik. She's an… well… it's kind of an equivalent to a biologist, and when Ryand'r started bringing in plants for his dome from outside the nebula, she got involved with the habitat, learning how the plants grew and what they produced.

He respected her intelligence, enjoyed their conversations as they planted the trees and appreciated her bravery when she decided to make the Tamaranian form her permanent once so they could converse without the translator. Their mutual respect grew to love. Of course, he couldn't act on what he felt, and Kik Kik didn't know Tamaranian courting rituals, so they fumbled around each other for ages until Kik Kik took the initiative.

Starfire enjoyed embarrassing me when she told Ryand'r how we'd gotten together, although she left out a lot of details too, things that would be too hard to explain, like Seven Minutes in Heaven. We did have to explain the gymnastic rings to him.

Once I'd stopped massaging Raven's feet and just sat there with them on my lap, Starfire crawled away from Cyborg to curl up beside me as she continued to talk with Ryand'r. She tucked her feet under her legs, used my chest as a pillow and I rested my arm along the side of her body.

Gradually as Starfire and Ryand'r slipped into Tamaranian to talk, the others called it a night, heading of in pairs, until it was just Starfire, me, Kik Kik and Ryand'r.

It was interesting to observe Kik Kik watch Starfire and me. She wasn't exactly subtle about it, but then I suppose being around other humanoids wasn't exactly usual for her. She'd been watching all of our interactions since we arrived, picking up things, nuances of body language, it had all improved since we'd been here. Even Ork Ork's body language had improved.

Beast Boy and Raven aren't the most affectionate of people when in public. They didn't need to be and I don't really care what they do in private. Cyborg and Sarah too, they can be passionate around friends, but let's just say… she can't touch most of his human areas unless they're in private, although we all know she likes to place her hand on that little patch of exposed skin on Cyborg's arm, rather than hold his hand.

I could just see the thoughts in Kik Kik's head though. Starfire was Tamaranian. Ryand'r was Tamaranian. Therefore whatever affection Starfire expressed for me, was what Ryand'r was missing out from her. I'd been observing Ryand'r and Kik Kik too, although I'm much better at not staring. They barely touched. There was affection on their tones and love for one another on their faces, but it didn't translate to physical very often. He didn't cuddle her. She didn't touch him when she talked. I think the first time I saw them being coupley was this afternoon at our impromptu dance. Even now, they sat a good distance from each other.

Obviously, they'd have to have sex, in one sense or another… and ew… stop thinking of that.

Maybe Starfire's need for physical contact was a Starfire thing, not a Tamaranian one, although Galfore was always very physical with her, but we really didn't have a lot of contact with other Tamaranians. It could also be Kik Kik and Ryand'r too, they seemed happy. And they were very physical with their children, lots of hugs and praise. Maybe their relationship had developed this way because Kik Kik didn't know any other way. I wasn't sure.

Still, it was nice to watch Kik Kik scoot closer to Ryand'r and tentatively place her hand on his knee. He smiled, taking her hand to entwine their fingers, without even breaking his conversation with Starfire. Maybe Kik Kik didn't like to express affection in public. I don't know. Not my place to ask.

I sighed, listening to Starfire's voice becoming softer and lower. "Star, let's get you to bed. You have plenty of time to chat."

"Oh… but…"

"Kik Kik doesn't sleep," I reminded her at a whisper. "And your brother looks like he needs sleep too. Come to bed."

"But—"

"I'm going," I said and nudged her off me. "Join me if you want to."

I stood, bidding Ryand'r and Kik Kik goodnight before I headed off to the shared bedroom.

There were giggles coming from inside. Raven giggles. Soft and low and they better not be having sex in there! Not after Beast Boy's 'no sex rule'. I stomped my feet outside the door, listening to the hasty scrambling and the 'oh shit' from Beast Boy and waited until it was quiet before I entered.

The light from the hallway illuminated Cyborg recharging up against the wall, his eyes closed and his chin resting on his chest with Sarah curled up in a ball against his leg and Raven and Beast Boy desperately feigning sleep. "You're sprung, you know," I muttered as I headed to the mattress against the wall.

Beast Boy offered up a fake snore.

I chuckled and shook my head, before I tugged my uniform off, pulling on a beater before I removed the pants, leaving me in just my specially made sports briefs I wore beneath the Nightwing suit and pulled on a pair of tracksuit pants to sleep in. It was dark, unless Beast Boy shifted his eyes, he couldn't see, and if he could, well… that was rather voyeuristic of him and I'm sure Raven would know.

Crawling into bed, I settled into wait for Starfire. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep until she was beside me.

Beast Boy, it seemed was a little anxious for me to go to sleep. "He asleep yet?" he whispered to Raven not long after.

"No," I replied. "And I seem to recall you announcing there was no sex while we were in the same room."

"Yeah, but—"

"I so don't want to hear your excuse."

"Demon sex," Beast Boy quipped. "You know how that is."

"Gar!" Raven scolded while I groaned.

"Hey, I'm trying to be a good husband and father to be by accommodating my hormonal wife."

"Can't you go elsewhere?" I asked. "Go for a midnight stroll or something."

The door opened, interrupting whatever retort Beast Boy was going to give. "Oh, my apologies," Starfire whispered. "I thought you would all be asleep." She shut the door behind her and a few moments later, I felt her hands patting around on the bed to find me. I shifted so I could touch her searching hand and she followed the length of my arm to my chest as she lowered herself out of the air. I lifted the blankets away so she could dive beneath and nestle against me.

So much nicer holding her when she can hug me back. When she can drift her hands over my chest, dipping under my shirt as her lips nuzzled my neck, peppered kisses against my skin, contented sighs as she snuggled closer. I responded with little touches against more platonic areas, just brushes. Fingers following the shape of her backbone, dipping over her delicious rump, caresses against her belly. Kisses to let her know I loved her, desired her, but that she should sleep.

Beast Boy and Raven were whispering again, although I couldn't make out the words, I knew the tone.

"Go to sleep," I said, grumpily.

"You're doing it," Beast Boy complained.

"Am not."

"Are too," he said cheekily. "I know what sex noises sound like—"

I threw a pillow at him.

Of course, I hadn't expected the pillow to bounce off Beast Boy and smack into Cyborg. He woke with a snort. "Watzit?"

All four of us feigned sleep, determined not to be caught by big brother.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Author's Note:**_

_I'm confused as to why you guys think there's a storm coming. She's pregnant, they're happy, seems like a good place to end the story…_

… _oh, wait. The prologue. You mean, I can't just forget about that and have the rest of the chapters all happyhappylala?_

_Darn._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34.<strong>

There's something to be said about being able to walk around your own home, stark naked. Just like there's just that something about being able to sleep in your own bed after you've been away awhile. Be in your own shower, for as long as you like. Hot shower. Clean your teeth. Spend forever in the bathroom getting that perfect hair style. Dump your dirty clothes on the floor, or put on a load of laundry. Naked in your own bed.

Of course, I couldn't walk around naked all day. I knew I was bound to get visitors the moment people got wind I was home. Bruce, or Tim, but most likely it would be Wally, alerted to my return. Still, it would serve him right if he did run in here and I was buck naked. He'd never come around again without calling first.

It hadn't taken us long to get back to Earth, the repaired Jump Drive was amazingly fast. It had taken us longer to say goodbye to Starfire and everyone else, poor Junip clutched at my leg and refused to let go. It was hard to say goodbye to Starfire, it really was, especially after everything that's happened. I fought with myself, wanting just to throw her in the T-Ship and tell Ryand'r we'd be back when we got a day off work for a visit.

She's a capable warrior, I knew. She might be weakened by what happened, but she seemed alright. A little clingy perhaps but that was to be understood. Most importantly, she wanted to stay. She was comfortable there, with Ryand'r and all my fretting that he'd be like Blackfire, well… I'd not seen any guile in his actions at all the past five days we'd been on Ortacarr. Ryand'r promised he'd look after her and I did trust him. Ork Ork too. Not that I trusted the Ortacarreans. Cyborg rigged up a little panic bracelet for her, just in case they tried anything. We also told Ryand'r that if they attempted to hurt Starfire, we wouldn't hesitate in giving the technology to allow Tamaranians to pass through the nebula to the Tamaranians. Hopefully that threat would keep her safe.

I worried that she was bottling everything away so she could be happy for her family. I worried that I was leaving behind an emotional wreck that was bound to collapse. But… it was like she pushed the Psions out of her mind. It happened, it's over, it's done. Don't think of it. Go on with life. She seemed more concerned with Sarah than she was with herself. I know she'd lived through it before… but… I would have preferred some reaction, I guess.

Besides, Silkie was there to protect her, he'd never allow anything bad to happen to her.

Starfire knew I was having doubts about leaving her here. She could see. And I knew, if I asked her to come with me, she would. Perhaps that's why I let her stay. I can't coddle her, as much as I wanted to. We had to do things on our own.

Somehow the fact that she was pregnant got pushed to the back of my mind. I still wasn't quite able to believe it. It wasn't real, not really. We did need to talk about it more, figure out what the hell we were going to do. God, I needed to talk to Bruce…

I wrinkled my nose at the two week old food in the fridge, sighed, then discarded most of it. We'd left in such a rush that I hadn't had time to clear it out. Thankfully, there's a supermarket just around the corner from me. I was looking forward to some human food, apples in particular, so I headed off to get dressed.

Keys, wallet, watch, cell, communicator. I'd let Babs and Tim know I was back after I got some food, but I was pretty sure Babs already knew I was home. Either she's waiting for my call, or she's on her way over. All the more reason for me to grab some food. Starfire would have my head if I ever forgot my manners with visitors, even family. And she'd tell Alfred and I'd have to endure _another_ manners lecture from him.

I nodded a greeting to old Mr Watson, the man from the third floor, who was taking his Maltese Fluffykins down for a walk. Fluffykins used to belong to his wife, the dog was the only thing he had left of her before she died, everyone in the building knew that, which is why we all turned a blind eye to him having a pet. And I won't be mentioning Silkie.

At least Silkie's house trained. You know, it shocked Bruce the first time he caught Silkie using the toilet, but he should have known I'd teach my little buddy that. Silkie's also been trained to follow a lot of commands (which he chooses whether or not he wants to), but he's also smart enough to know the difference between a command because he's (or Starfire's) in danger, and one that involves him just getting out of the middle of the bed because I'm about to do Starfire and I don't like him staring at me.

Fluffykins is the yappiest dog I have ever met. Yapyapyapyappityyap at practically anything. Like me. Or that fly. Or the button on the wall that's lit up. Oh, speck of dust, let's yap at it. Not even the Batman glare will shut the dog up. It's no wonder Mr Watson is mostly deaf.

"Been on 'oliday?" Mr Watson asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

_yapyapyapyap_

"Where'd ya go?"

I plucked a name from thin air. "Tokyo."

"Oh, visit them Geishas?"

_yapyapyapyap_

"Ahh… no."

"What's the point of going on 'oliday if you don't sex it up?"

God, the man's like eighty… "I went with my girlfriend."

"Romantic getaway, eh?"

_yapyapyapyap_

Oh hurry up elevator. "You could say that."

"Me and Edna used to go away every year, sexing it up and all. She was such a looker in those days—"

And he was off rattling on and on about his wife and the life they'd had together. He goes off like this to anyone that'll listen, or even feign interest. Most of the people in my building accept it, because let's face it. He's old. He's… entitled I guess. Something to look forward too, maybe?

"Never knew you had a girlfriend."

"Probably a lot of things you don't know about me, Mr Watson," I said as the elevator finally dinged open. "Have a nice day," I finished with a nod and pushed past him.

Bludhaven was turning cold, but winter wasn't on us just yet. Still, it was windy enough to send a chill, so I popped the collar of my jacket, thrust my hands into the pockets and walked the two blocks between my place and the market as quickly as I could.

Busy for a Sunday. Not unusual though, not in my part of town. It was late afternoon, somehow we'd had our internal clocks all screwed up on our journey through space, we'd expected it to mid morning by the time we returned. The rest of them would be rushing around preparing to go back to work the next day. I had a bit of work to catch up on myself, I'd get to Gretchen the moment I'd got some food in the house.

I'd probably do another shop later on in the week, a bigger one, but now it was just necessities. Fruit and veggies. Milk, bread and eggs, enough meat to last me a couple of meals. An extra large container of mustard. The mustard's just habit.

Yasi, the checkout lady, greeted me like an old friend. "'ello, luv!" she said happily, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear, her every present smile on her face. She's a darling, she really is, old enough to be a friend of my mother, she knows the names of every regular customer that walks through her door, their occupations, the number of kids they have. She's cuddly too, not rake thin and incredibly bored teenagers you get on the checkout at times. "I haven't seen you in a while, how've you been?"

"Good, thanks," I replied as I packed my purchases in a bag after she scanned them.

"Terrible blow for the city," she said, with a mournful shake of her head. "How's the force reacting to the news?"

I paused. "I'm sorry?"

She frowned at me. "With the murder of the chief of police. Everyone's talking about it."

My stomach dropped. "Redhorn was murdered?"

She tilted her head. "You didn't know?"

I swallowed. "I've been out of town."

She turned away, grabbing a newspaper from the stand behind her. "Here. Have a look."

I snatched it off her, staring in shock at the headlines. _Redhorn murdered_.

"_Bludhaven police attended a 911 call last night, arriving to discover Police Chief __Delmore Redhorn had been shot while within his home. He was declared dead at the scene—"_

Fuck me.

"I need to buy this," I said, scanning the rest of the report. Three bullet wounds. Evidence that it was almost point blank. No leads. No witnesses. Everyone was at a loss. No sign of corruption mentioned or death threats. I suppose that'd come later. 'Discoveries' they usually called it. Motive. That sort of crap.

"Sure, luv," Yasi said, tallying up my shopping.

I paid her, hoisting up my bags and carrying them with one hand while I dialled Bab's number with my free one.

"Dick!" she said happily within moments. "You're—"

"What the fuck happened to Redhorn?"

"And hello to you too," she said, pissed off now. "Have a nice holiday?"

"No," I snapped. "Babs, talk."

"Dick, I have no clue," she said. "I've been going over all the footage all morning and I've come up with jack. There's nothing on any of the feeds, the cops haven't logged any evidence I could find. There was no bounty on his head. There were no death threats or warning it was coming. Robin was on duty last night, he's upset this happened right under his nose. He got there within moments of the 911 call, saw nothing. Heard nothing. Whoever did this... they're good. They're very good."

I stormed through the street, taking in everything now. People talking in clumps around newspapers, the headlines splashed windows, the general fear in the air. "Fuck."

"That's not all… have you loaded Gretchen?"

"Not yet," I snarled, pushing through a throng of people just standing there watching a TV report through a window.

"Where are you?"

"Needed food. I'm about two minutes from my apartment."

"Load up Gretchen. I'll get Tim and we'll be at your place inside ten."

Babs rarely came to my place for work. Social calls, sure, all the time, especially when Starfire's there too, but for work? It's always done over the comm. "What the fuck happened?"

"Not over the phone, Dick," she said. "You and Star need to see this. Be there soon."

She hung up on me and I stared at the phone for a moment, then dialled the Captain's number. Engaged. Fuck. Well, that was a long shot anyway. Can's number.

"Hello?" she asked in a resigned voice, like she'd been taking more than her fair share of phone calls.

"Can, it's Dick."

She perked right up. "Dick! Hey, when'd you get back?"

"About five minutes ago," I said. "What's going on?"

She sighed. "Seen the news already, huh?"

"It's everywhere. What happened?"

"I don't know anything," she said. "They've locked down the records to everyone that's not on the case. It's all a bit of a shock. Captain's called a general meeting tomorrow, it didn't happen in our district, but most of the Captains are pooling resources by the sounds. I'll be volunteering our services for the investigation."

"Good," I said, pushing the door to my building open with my back.

"You're back at work tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Station fixed? Or are we elsewhere?"

"Back at the Station, they patched us up pretty quick."

I juggled my bags and phone to elbow the button on the elevator. "What time's the meeting?"

"Nine. So, how was the holiday?"

"Not as restful as I would have liked."

"Ooh, sounds dirty," she teased.

"Maybe." I stepped aside as Mr and Mrs Smith from the third floor exited the elevator, nodding to each of them in greeting.

"Oooh."

I chuckled, half-hearted as I entered the elevator, elbowing my floor. "Gonna try the Captain again, I'll see you tomorrow."

"What?" she asked. "I don't even get the gory details? You didn't even tell me where you went."

"Tokyo," I said, shifting my weight from one foot to the other, watching the numbers rise impatiently.

"Tokyo? Why Tokyo?"

"Computer deals are good."

"C'mon Dick, I know you order that shit over the internet. What's in Tokyo?"

"Do you really have to use your detective skills on me?" I moaned. "I need some secrets, you know."

"Kory," Can said, suddenly triumphant. "She's in Tokyo."

"Bye Can."

"Don't you dare—"

I hung up on her. I still hadn't figured out how, exactly, I was going to bring Kory in, especially with Starfire pregnant, and I didn't want to fudge the details until everything was sorted. Better to risk Can's wrath than get it wrong.

Dumping my bags on my counter, I called out to the empty apartment. "Activate Gretchen."

The TV lifted, the cabinet beneath it morphing shape as my console shifted into a mode where I could use it. I thrust all my shopping in the fridge, pulling out three sodas that were in there already, they'd be fine. I left two of them near the secret wall, retracting it so Tim and Babs could get through and went over to the console.

"Greetings Dick," Gretchen said. "Downloading from Jeeves. Please wait."

I huffed and thumped myself down on my seat, taking a large mouthful of my soda.

Data filled the screen. Videos. Crime reports for both Bludhaven and Gotham. Death lists, pages long. Rippling consequences through the undercity. Looked like someone was taking over, killing anyone getting in their way.

Oh. My. God.

"_Recognised, Robin, T24. Recognised, Oracle B1. Welcome_."

I stood and turned. "Who declared war?"

Babs gave me a dry look, scooping up the can of soda I'd left for her. "Hello, Babs," she snarked, tossing the can from one hand to the other. "Nice to see you. Love the new haircut. Sorry you had to drop everything to come here because my whiny ass was whiny."

I gave her a blank expression. "You're the one that said you couldn't do this over the phone." I lifted an eyebrow. "Nice haircut. Suits you. What the fuck happened to my city?"

Tim picked up his soda. "Sorry, Dick. It's been… an interesting two weeks. We're both running on very little sleep."

I let some of the anger go. "No kidding."

Babs looked around. "Where's Star?"

"Still on Ortacarr," I said and didn't say anything else when both of them raised their eyebrows, clearly asking for more information. "Who's doing this?"

"We don't know."

"Is it Blockbuster?" I asked.

"Doesn't seem like his MO," Tim said, slumping down on my couch. "Besides, he won't go to Gotham. Chicken shit scared of Batman. Whoever's doing this, they're working in both cities."

"And we don't have _any_ video of them?"

"Just shadows," Tim grumbled. "Frustrating."

"It's like whoever is doing this knows were all my cameras are. We've been putting in a couple of new ones, but I'm yet to catch anything," Babs said.

"He's not gone for the direct confrontation yet," Tim included. "I have seen him, but not up close. Too damn quick."

I scrubbed a hand through my hair. "All right. Start at the beginning."

"It started in Gotham," Babs said. "Someone capped all the lieutenants of the major drug lords, one by one. Some of the lords went into hiding. Others are recruiting like mad, but everything's chaos and we're not sure why. Endgame hasn't happened yet."

"It shifted down to Bludhaven," Tim said. "Mass murders of the small time drug lords. There were a few murders in Gotham every night, then later on that same night, one or two in Blud. I tried to head it off, Batman's come down to help, but we're always moments too late. There's no pattern, no way of discerning where the next strike is. Mostly, the police seem to think someone's just shaking the trees, there's some sort of coup, and no one's really taking it seriously. It's just drug dealers, after all. I think Redhorn ordered a quash on it. Then… someone took out Redhorn."

"Is the MO on Redhorn the same as the lieutenants?"

Tim hesitated. "It's… similar… but it's not exact."

"We were thinking perhaps an apprentice, partner or copycat," Babs said, walking over to Gretchen and brought a couple of screens to the forefront, forensic reports on weapons, Babs' own collations and data. "There are several discrepancies," she said, pointing at them. "Whoever's doing it in Gotham is very particular about the type of guns they use. Redhorn was killed with a Glock 10mm, but the Gotham one uses a Glock 10mm Sub. Results in a different sort of wound. It's not much to go on, it just… feels different."

"How'd you find out the weapon type?" I asked.

"Left at the scene," Tim said. "I got a snapshot of it before the police bagged it."

I nodded as I studied the data. "Do we have a name?"

Tim shook his head. "Nope. Nothing. Not anything. No snitch is willing to talk. No pictures, no videos. This guy's a ghost, he's got them all running scared."

"What's Bruce say?"

Tim sighed. "Bruce is tight lipped. He holed up in the cave a couple of days ago and has been working solid, even Alfred can't bring him out. Dick, he kicked me out."

"He what?" I asked.

"Booted me. Ordered me to get out of Gotham for a while. Go to Jump. Hang with the Titans. Steer clear of Bludhaven too."

I rubbed my chin. "Means he knows something." I frowned, folded my arms on my chest. "Do you want to be part of this?"

"Hell, yes," Tim said. "It started under my fucking nose. I want a piece of this guy."

I nodded. "Come stay with me. I'm picking up Starfire on the weekend. I want this finished by then."

"What's the plan?" Babs asked.

"Send everything you have to Gretchen. Everything. Pull all the bat surveillance you can get off Batcomputer before he shuts you down. Start with whatever mask recordings he's taken the last few days. Bruce knows something and he can go fuck himself if he thinks I'm going to ignore this. Can's going to offer up her teams services for the Redhorn case, so hopefully I'll get a look at the evidence there, if not, Tim, we're breaking into a police station tomorrow night."

Tim looked hesitant. "Ahh…"

"Alter, alter egos. Of course Nightwing and Robin can't be seen. But Red X and Wyvern?" I gave him a wicked grin. "Sure. Seems right up their alley."

Tim grinned back. "Awesome."

I lifted an eyebrow at Babs. "Want in, Black Cat?"

She shook her head. "I'm good. I'll rig up a worm for you to hide in the police database though. Would help for tracking leaks and evidence corruption."

I didn't like that, but she had a point. "Okay. Hopefully it won't come to that."

"I think we should do it anyway," Tim said. "And tonight."

Interesting. "Oh?"

"I'm sorry, Dick, but sometimes the force just can't be trusted. Too many moles. Every minute we delay, there's a chance of contamination. Look at the Evans case."

He's right, of course. I wanted to look into it now too. "I need time to plan it."

Tim laughed. "Sure you do, like you haven't already planned out something like that already."

He's right again, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. I swatted at him. "Brat. I assume you know which lockup has the evidence?"

Tim grinned at me. "Yup."

I looked at Babs. "How soon can you have that worm done?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Boys. Two hours. Three if you want it done right."

Glancing at the clock, I nodded. "Three'd give me enough time."

Tim jumped to his feet. "I'll go get my stuff," he announced, heading for the teleporter.

Babs lingered through, frowning at me.

"What?" I asked, studying the intel on the screen. There was just something… odd… something I wasn't seeing. I'd have more of a chance to work that out once I'd looked through everything with a clearer eye.

"Star's still on Ortacarr?"

I nodded. "She wanted more time with her family."

"She had two weeks."

I leant over the console, not wanting to talk to her about it. Trying to immerse myself in work. "She's not seen her brother in eleven years, Babs. I think she deserves some time with him."

"Dick."

I hate that tone. It's the one she uses when she already knows the answer and she wants me to talk.

"Must you have fucking eyes everywhere?"

"Yes. I must. Talk. Now."

"Hmmm… No."

"Dick—"

"Babs, I don't care what piece of information you thought you saw. Some things are none of your business."

"Didn't need to see anything. There's a mightily pissed of Tamaranian man by the name of Galfore staying at the Watchtower right now, awaiting confirmation. Said something about Starfire being taken by the Psions. Dick, fuck whatever emotions are running through you right now. Is Starfire okay?"

Crap. In a swift movement, I reached down and extracted a spare mask from one of the drawers hidden within Gretchen's console, planting it on my face with one hand while the other dialled the Watchtower.

Babs squeaked and removed herself from the camera's vision seconds before J'onn appeared on the screen. "Watchtower."

"Hello, J'onn. Oracle tells me we have a visitor."

"Ahh. Nightwing. Finally. Yes." He hit a few strokes on his keyboard. "I have sent for the Tamaranian."

"How's he been? I hope he hasn't been too much trouble."

"I believe he and Superman have been getting along well," J'onn mentioned. "There have been many arm wrestling contests in the community hall over the last few days. Superman has been trying to recruit Galfore, but he has remained adamant he wishes to speak to you first."

I chuckled. "Sounds about right."

Galfore didn't take long to arrive at the screen, Superman trailing behind him. "Greetings, Nightwing," he said, fisting his heart, before he leant toward the screen. "She woke?"

"Yes. She's fine."

The tightness in his face faded. "Thank _X'hal_. May I speak to her?"

"She's on Ortacarr at the moment."

Galfore's eyes flashed green. "You _left_ her there?" he roared at me.

Even though I knew he couldn't hurt me through the screen, I moved backward. "She wanted to stay."

"She is not safe."

"I know."

"You should have made her return to Earth," Galfore snapped.

"No one tells Starfire what to do, Galfore. Not even me. I wouldn't dare. I figure she's as safe there as she would be here. If Salja goes after her, she can't get through that nebula. Ryand'r's there to as well. I'm going back in a couple of days to fetch her myself."

Galfore narrowed his eyes at me.

"I take it Karras is settled into the throne?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," he replied. "There was little opposition, beyond that of Salja herself. Although most did not wish for me to vacate the throne, they were pleased with my choice of successor."

"Good to hear. Tamaran hasn't declared war on Ortacarr, has it?"

"No. And I doubt it will, there are other things occurring that will make war difficult at present. Karras has promised to contact me if the situation changes."

"What do you plan to do now?"

Superman stepped forward. "I've offered him a position within the Justice League," he said. "Make him accept, would you?"

I had to chuckle over that.

Galfore inclined his head. "Earthlings are a lot… tamer… in their use of violence. I am uncertain if I would be… appropriate for the Justice League."

"Perhaps you could become a trainer," I suggested. "We're always interested in different forms of combat, different techniques."

"Nice idea," Superman said. "Galfore, I can show you the training rooms and the sessions we have. It's always good to train people without super strength how to combat someone with it."

"That may be suitable," Galfore agreed, scratching his beard. "However, I wish to converse with Koriand'r before I make a decision."

"I'll contact you the moment she's back on Earth," I promised, reaching for the switch to turn off the feed.

"Nightwing," Galfore stalled.

I dropped my hand. "Yes?"

"What did they do to her?"

I sighed, dropped my eyes from the screen and hunched my shoulders. Carefully placing my arms on the console to lean on them I cast a glance under my arm at the inconspicuous Babs and switched to Tamaranian. "_Hybridisation. Artificial insemination._ _Egg extraction. They were… well…"_ I swallowed, unable to go on.

Galfore closed his eyes, looking pained. "_X'hal_. _Is she_…?"

"Probably best if you wait for Starfire to tell you," I said, speaking English again.

"And… Cyborg's wife?" he asked, hesitant.

"Sarah's… having a few side effects, but Raven's helping her cope. We're optimistic she'll work through it."

"Truly, you and the others have done the impossible. I have not heard of anyone taken by the Psions being recovered so quickly. Most are considered lost."

I nodded, not wanting to talk about it. "I need to contact the Green Lanterns. We followed the Psions outside the Vegan System. I didn't think they were supposed to do that."

Galfore blinked. "That is most unfortunate."

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Hope so…"

"And Ryand'r? And the children?"

I grinned, straightening. "You'd be so proud of them. They're incredible. I have some pictures and video, I'll get them to you as soon as I can."

Galfore smiled. "I would like that."

Babs cleared her throat and I nodded. "Galfore, I have to go. There have been a few issues here that I need to deal with. I'll make sure Starfire contacts you."

Galfore nodded. "Thank you."

Babs crossed her arms on her chest and tapped her foot as I signed off. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"No," I said, running my hand through my hair. "I'm not."

"Dick," Babs said, now upset. "She's not okay, is she?"

"Babs…" I sighed, she was only worried, this is how she shows it, by getting snappy. Don't snap back. "It's not pleasant, it's not pretty, and if Starfire wants you to know, she'll tell you. Not me." Without looking at her, I continued. "Please, Babs, I'm asking as a friend. Don't."

She came forward and put her hand on my shoulder. "Psions are nasty creatures," she said comfortingly. "I'm here for you if you need it. Starfire too."

I placed my hand over hers. "Thanks. Sorry I'm so grumpy. It's been a tough two weeks. Then to come back to this…" I sighed, turned and gave her a hug and a kiss. "I really do like the new haircut," I said, fluffing her hair. "Very cute."

"Thanks," she said and patted my cheek. "I'll go work on that worm for you."

I smiled. "I appreciate it."

I waited until she'd activated the portal before I dialled the batcave. I wasn't sure he'd answer, but I had to take that chance.

"What?" Bruce snapped, his image appearing on the screen. He looked harried, tired, too many all nighters in a row and not enough sleep. He was in uniform, with his cowl pushed back. Even as he appeared on the screen, he was still working.

"Bruce?"

"Dick, I don't have time. If this is about the crime wave, then I don't have any answers yet."

I closed my eyes, then peeled off my mask. "Dad. Please."

Bruce flicked his eyes to me, then dropped them back to whatever he was working on. A moment later, he frowned, his hands freezing where they were, then looked back at me. "I heard about the Psions. Is Starfire okay?"

I gave him a grim smile. "I need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

_For those of you who know your lore, you might think you know what's going to happen._ _And you might be right. You might be wrong too._ _Lore will give you only a very basic overlay. I'd cite the comics with direct references to which lore I've used, but that'd be a dead giveaway for those of you who haven't read the comics. If you do know your lore, please don't ruin it for the rest. _

_Needless to say, there are several things that happened in this chapter which happened in the comics too._

**_Overarching disclaimer: Any plot points that occur from this point onward which are similar to those in the comics, were most likely inpsired from said comics. _**

_Mind you, they are only basic things. For example... Redhorn's death. So much history for Nightwing in Bludhaven, it'd be shame not to include a small taste of that. I'll go into specifics later.  
><em>

_Food for thought: I have only actually read one or two comics. They are really, really hard to get here, and I'm not one to spend a small fortune to ship them in. I have done a hell of a lot of research into them, however. Lots of background study, character analysis, that sort of things. So, when I say the plot points are similar, its only in the sense that I've read a very, very basic version of events on Wiki, (and Star of Airdrie is now hissing at me) __where they condense an entire series of comics into one line, __and thought I could cover something like that too._

_Gearing up to the finale. Strap yourselves in.  
><em>


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35.**

"So, he really doesn't know anything?"

"Nope."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I said."

"Will he share if he finds anything?"

"I can't be certain. But, he wants us on record at all times, just in case. Oh, and he knows about our little venture tonight."

"Why?"

"I didn't particularly want the holy father swooping on our asses."

"Yeah… that wouldn't be good."

My conversation with Bruce hadn't lasted long, just a quick report to elaborate on what had happened with the Psions, with a couple of certain details missed. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to know our baby had been forced on us. Maybe the appearance of an accident would be better, I'd have to talk to Starfire.

Wyvern and I slunk along the shadows of an alleyway opposite our target police station and evidence lock up, hiding behind several dirty, disgusting trashcans. Even this close to a police station and things were still disgusting. At least my station had more of a presence in the community. I peered out from behind the cans to look up and down the street. "God… there are hookers trolling on the corner, right by the station."

Wyvern sighed. "Gross."

Wyvern is Tim's alter, alter ego, when it comes to dabbling in a little bit of criminal activity for the greater good. When we don't want Robin associated with the activity, when we want to hide completely. I still use Red X, seriously he's too good to benched, and fun too, especially with Kory.

Wyvern's outfit is ninja like, completely black with a ninja hood, a golden draconic creature, the wyvern, embroidered on the lapel. Similar equipment to Robin, stashed in black belt around his waist, the whole suit is a special type of Kevlar cloth, we always seem to get shot at more when in these egos.

Now, if only we could convince Bruce to develop his Catman suit.

"Wanna pick up?" I teased.

"Are you that desperate?" Wyvern teased right back.

Chuckling, I tapped the side of my mask, activating my night and heat vision. "Evidence lockup's in the basement." I studied the building. "Second floor is clear."

"Ground floor has a lot of activity," Wyvern mentioned.

"Always does. Cops heading off duty, heading on. Third floor seems empty." I shifted looking up the building we were hiding beneath. "Jump."

Wyvern responded with a hand on my shoulder and I blinked us up the top of the building so I could double check the third floor. Yup. Empty.

"Plan?" he asked, crawling to the edge of the roof so he could peer over.

"Elevator shaft, leads right down to the basement."

"There's probably going to be an elevator in it," Wyvern pointed out.

I gave him a bland look, which doesn't translate very well through a full face mask. "Which is why I'm going to dump you in the second floor, you rig the elevator shaft open while I get the elevator to go to the third floor and jam it there."

"I should've thought of that," he replied sheepish.

I put my hand on his head and shoved him a little. "Yes. You should. Now, are you going to hold my hand, or do you want to get into the second floor all on your lonesome?"

"Dickhead," he muttered, putting his hand on my shoulder again.

I hit my earpiece. "Babs, baby, be a love and disable the cameras for us, would you?"

"Already done."

"Thanks."

A quick shimmer and Wyvern's left on the second floor, and I'm back out on the building opposite to shimmer up to the third and call the elevator. I hid out of its line of sight, just in case it had a passenger. When it opened, I jammed a stapler I'd stolen from one of the desks in the doorway to hold the door open.

Two more quick shimmers and I was back beside Wyvern, busy rigging the prying floor doors open.

I watched for a moment as he stood between the doors and heaved. "I think we'll have about ten minutes before someone either notices the elevator's not working, or it starts an alarm from being open too long."

I could just see Wyvern's distained expression beneath his mask. "You just have to put everything on timer, don't you?"

"More fun that way."

"Adrenaline junkie. Are you going to help, or just watch?"

I lent my strength, taking one door while he pulled on the other. "Huh. Heavy doors."

"Ya think?" Wyvern muttered, shoving a screwdriver into the door to hold it open for the time being.

Silently, we judged the strength of the cables within the shaft. We'd have to quiet from here on in, sound carrying too well through the shafts. I took a cable, Wyvern on a different one, and we slid down, only stopping to remove Wyvern's screwdriver from the door. I had plans for a different way out, and we didn't want anyone that might find the elevator on the third floor open like it was to think someone was in the building.

The cables made little noise as we shimmied down them, silently racing each other. As we reached the bottom of the shaft, I wrapped my ankles around the cable and hung upside down, to free my hands, pulling a small scope from my pocket so I peek through the doors. I could almost feel Wyvern rolling his eyes. I'd poke my tongue out at him, but no point if he couldn't see.

Twisting the scope from side to side, I scanned the evidence lockup. The elevator opened up into a small lit hallway, the large, and relatively dark, evidence lockup hidden behind a metal mesh cage. The cage was see through, made it easy for Red X to shimmer through. I went through several of my masks vision capabilities, night, heat, just to see if anyone was inside.

Empty. There was one cop on duty, dozing by the cage door, if we were quiet, he wouldn't wake. Far end of the hallway was the door to the computer mainframe for this building. Really, they had all their eggs in the same basket.

Prying the doors open just a little further, I placed a small, metallic brace between the doors to hold it open. Gripping the cable with one hand, I flipped myself right way up and reached for my belt. Wyvern responded with a hand on my shoulder. Leaning close to the door, I spotted a nice hidey hole to teleport to, and hit the button.

We both instinctively dove for cover as we reappeared within the cage. The evidence locker is mainly long corridors of shelves, packed with boxes, each box stores evidence from cases. Detectives hardly ever get to eyeball actual evidence, instead they work from pictures taken of the evidence and forensic reports. All evidence is sealed up pretty damn quick and I doubted forensics had time to come and take anything from the box, the force would want an action plan in place first.

Wyvern was going to find the box and photograph its contents while I planted the worm in the mainframe. Easier for me, his suit was dark, hard to see with the little light of the evidence room, while I had teleport capabilities and could get into the mainframe room easily.

"One guard," I whispered. "Sleeping. No heat signatures otherwise."

Wyvern nodded and gave me a thumbs up, before he began looking at the outside of the boxes.

"Back soon." I angled my head so I could see the sleeping guard through the mesh fence, then turned my gaze to the mainframe door.

Quick warp and I'm kneeling at the door. Another anxious glance at the sleeping guard while I access my picklocks, then unlock the door and I'm inside. I closed the door behind me, not enough for it to make a noise as it clicks shut, but enough so that I can talk to Babs and the sound won't carry far.

Walls of hardware, there's a single monitor, keyboard and mouse on a lonely looking desk in the corner with a single broken chair. Reaching into my belt, I pulled out the small, modified wireless drive and headed for the back of the mainframe. I'd leave it in, it's amazing how well you can hide bugs with a disorganised room like this, seriously, whichever tech runs it should be fired, fucking hanging cords everywhere. What are they trying to do? Copy Spiderman with computer cables?

Finding an appropriate, out of the way and difficult to spot port, I plugged the drive in. It looked quite hidden there, and with all the crap all over the place, no one would question it. Babs would be able to upload her worm, and keep eyes on this station. "Planted," I told Oracle.

"Ta."

… That was odd.

I stooped, wriggling into the small space between hardware walls, focussing on a port. Someone had a similar idea, there was a bug here already.

I hit my earpiece. "Babs," I hissed. "Someone's got eyes here already."

"What?" Wyvern asked.

"I'll see if I can trace the signal," she responded, and I could hear clacking in the background.

"Want me to pull it out?"

"Um… not yet. I don't want to alert anyone until I can trace the signal. I can probably disable it from… shit."

"What?" Wyvern and I asked at the same time.

"It's rigged. Fuck."

I knew that tone, her systems were being attacked. Whoever planted the bug had countermeasures in the system, but Jeeves was awesome and I knew Babs would be able to stop it. "Can you—"

"Shut up and let me deal with it," she snapped at me. "Complete the mission."

"Found the box," Wyvern whispered. "Getting copies now."

I headed for the small keyboard and desk. "Going to see if I can't help Babs out from the inside."

"No," she snapped. "Get a copy of the case files while I give this hacker some crap. It'll hide what we're doing."

The next few minutes were spent in relative silence, unless you had an open comm earpiece in. Oracle muttered in our ears, cursing and talking to herself as she tried different tactics, Wyvern's little portable camera clicked as he took photos of the evidence collected regarding Redhorn's death, the only noise he really made was a low whistle as he copied the death certificate. I hacked and copied everything I could regarding Redhorn, his dealings recently, his office calendar, his emails (which were surprisingly easy to hack) and everything they'd put to paper about his death. My little flashcard was so full, but there was still so much to copy.

"Shit."

"Babs, love, it's hard to tell if we should be asking what's wrong or just letting you keep swearing," I muttered.

"Not a hacker, a sophisticated run around," Oracle said. "Dick, you need to get out of there. Whoever did this, they're fucking close."

"No," Wyvern snapped. "They're here. Just took out the guard. Need backup."

I glanced at the copy time remaining. "Thirty seconds on copy," I said. "He in the cage?"

"Nearly. I'm hiding."

"Stay hidden," I said. "Far, left hand corner. I'll come grab you. There's a window there."

"Okay... Fuck. Dick, get out."

The door handle rattled. I hit the power on the monitor, the copy still hadn't finished and I need it to do so. Twenty seconds of hiding, it'd be done then Wyvern and I could get out of here and I just had to hope whoever was coming through the door didn't check the computer. One short teleport later and I was up the back of the room, hiding behind a hardware tower, with only the barest hint of view of the door.

The door swung open and I got a good look at the man in the doorway.

Full face red mask, although the eyes were black. Jeans. Brown leather jacket. Combat boots. This guy meant business. He was thick, well built. And he had a gun. "I know you're in here," the man called. "Messing with my systems."

Tempting. But no. You're on record, buddy, give something more to go on.

There was a countdown going in my head as the guy hesitated at the doorway. I couldn't see his eyes, but I had the sense he was scanning the room.

Don't move, don't breathe. Watch. Get it on record. We had a face.

There was no doubt in my mind; this was the prick wreaking havoc on Gotham and Bludhaven. To respond so quickly to Oracle's infiltration into the police network. But why was he so interested in Redhorn if he was the one that killed the guy? I suppose maybe to keep track of how the investigation was going, but only someone worried about actually getting caught would risk coming to the station where the evidence was kept.

Maybe this guy wasn't as good as he thought he was.

Or, it was a copy cat.

"Have visual," Wyvern whispered in my ear. "Distract?"

I gave a slight hiss, illustrating my disagreement. It would be hidden in the hum of the computer systems running, but it was still taking a risk. I need to get that flash drive first, before engaging the bastard.

Especially since the man's head twisted in my direction. I resisted the urge to jolt. Stay still. Movement can be seen better. If his mask had heat vision, I had to hope the computers would fuck with that.

"Come on, fuckhead, let's play," the man called.

Needed a better visual on the computer so I could jump to it. I crushed a smoke bomb beneath my boot, then teleported to an opposite hardware tower. The hooded man headed for the smoke bomb and I waited until he was almost level with me.

Quick teleport so I was behind the guy, silent roundhouse kick to the head, teleport to the computer and extract my drive, then I was out the door faster than he could react.

Another quick teleport through the cage bars and I hurried through the tower rows of evidence to Wyvern. "Wanna take him?"

"Yes," Wyvern hissed, stretching out his hand to take mine. "Not here though."

I grinned. "I'll get him outside, then he's all yours. I'll record. Careful, he's got guns."

Wyvern nodded.

There are times I appreciate the versatility of the teleporting option Red X has. This is one of them. Easy enough to teleport Wyvern into the alleyway outside through the teeny tiny window that would have been too hard to find from outside because it actually looks like a sewer grate. Even easier to enable the last teleport location Red X's belt has, teleporting back inside the evidence locker. The hooded man was looking around now, standing in the hallway outside the locker, peering through the bars. Quick jumps, one behind him, sweep the legs, spin and catch the front of his jacket on the way down, so he's unbalanced and incapacitated, dragging his falling body with me as I teleported back toward the window in the evidence locker, then outside into the alleyway again.

I don't think he even knew what hit him as he was dumped unceremoniously on the dirty alleyway floor. Another quick teleport up the back of the alleyway to hide. Wyvern wanted a piece first. I was going to record everything, step in if needed.

"Babs," I hissed as quietly as I could once I was concealed. "Get on to Batman. Tell him we think we've got the guy doing all the crap, and if not, someone close. If he wants a look—"

"I'm already on my way," Batman told me crisply. "I want an accurate recording."

Well. Fine. I'll just watch then.

Wyvern was waiting patiently for the man to right himself.

He shook his head and heaved to his feet. "You got some moves, kid. How good are you?"

"Depends on the pay," Wyvern said. We're bad guys. Have to act like it. If we could get an in on his organisation, we had to try.

"Well, that depends on how good you are."

Wyvern carefully shifted stance, turning side on to the masked man and raised his hands, fingers flat. "C'mon then."

It was a good thing I had in on record. And I was sorry I wasn't going to get a piece of him, looked like a fun battle. The alleyway was narrow and there was a sense that we could be caught by the cops just beside us, if they were on the ball, which I doubted. The narrowness just provided more skilful entertainment.

This guy… he's not like the other criminals in Bludhaven. He's highly skilled. Well trained. I can almost tell the trainers he's had. There's an essence of Shiva, just a taste but not the finesse I would expect from a pupil under her direction. More, someone who trained with Shiva trained him. Rahul Lama. Street fighting. Combat training. More than your average thug had. Fuck, who is this guy?

He knows his body, knows his limitation. Brutal too, I could tell the hits that landed on Wyvern, the ones that weren't blocked, dodge or deflected, hurt. There was a sense of restrained finesse, but also with that shiny new training feel. Some of his actions were not quite right. Book learnt perhaps? Visual learning? Or his own interpretation?

He doesn't move his feet as often as he should.

Wyvern's holding his own. Each roundhouse is perfectly countered, each punch skilfully blocked. I felt a swell of pride for him, it'd been a while since I just sat back and watched my brother go. Wyvern's starting to chuckle, little "heh-heh" under his breath. He's enjoying himself. He's picked up on the red masked man's weakness too, suddenly he's all sweeping and kicking, forcing his opponent to respond with similar movements.

The red masked man backed off. "Council of Spiders?" he asked, naming the assassins guild.

I could almost hear the smirk in Wyvern's voice. "Lady Shiva."

"Ahh," he replied. "What's your name, kid?"

"Wyvern," he answered, not even panting yet. "Yours?"

"Red Hood."

"Kinda… lame… isn't it?"

"Maybe." He jerked his chin. "Who's your friend?"

Fuck, not as well hidden as I thought, or perhaps he'd activated heat vision. Oh well. I stood, coming out from my hiding place and walked to stand beside Wyvern.

Red Hood took a couple of rapid steps backward. "Oh, fuck. _You_."

Yes, it's me… wait… what? "Huh?"

Red Hood went for his guns, in a smooth, flowing motion. His arms crossed at the front, snatching each one from their holsters on his hips and extending them toward me. I reacted on instinct, letting my body flow from one movement to the other, dimly aware that Wyvern was moving aside, out of line of fire.

Two steps forward. Palm of one hand planted on the wrist of Red Hood's slower arm, forcing the arm flat against his chest while the other hand snatched at the quicker arms gun, pushing it skyward.

It should have been over there. Should have, but it's never that simple. He jerked forward, rotated his shoulder and planted an elbow in my face, twisting his wrist the same time to break my hold. I shifted, slapping the oncoming punch away, he responded by bringing the base of the aloft held gun down toward my head, I countered by shifting my shoulder so my forearm stopped the blow.

I hadn't quite expected it to become a slapping game. We weren't exactly blocking, per say, but it wasn't the wussy slap fight you see on TV. More, I battered his arms away from me, and he constantly tried to smack me in the face.

I wasn't trying to hurt him, not like he was going for me. I was incredibly confused as to why he reacted like that. I was searching through my Red X memories, trying to figure out if I'd wrong him sometime. Maybe the other Red X had wronged him.

God, if people the other Red X wronged started turning up…

Better to judge his skills while I'm fighting him. I shifted stance, he's not a foot person, I've seen that already. Time to go acrobatic. There's still a chance we can get an in on his organisation, if I'm careful. Have to do it before Batman gets here.

I threw myself backward, two feet kicking at Red Hood's chest, forcing him away. Handstand, split legs, each foot kicking at a gun, then use the momentum to helicopter my legs. I heard the clatter of the guns Red Hood was holding clatter away, making a mental note of their locations for later. Another spinning kick at him and I'm upright. I grabbed the dirtbag by the front of the shirt and hoisted him toward me. "Hey, I'm on your side."

There's a gun pointed at my chest. Fuck.

Red Hood laughed as he fired.

Point blank in chest. Fuck all Kevlar can do with that. Branching pain swept along the centre of my chest, all the wind knocked out of me. Gasping, I staggered backward, dropped, Wyvern catching me before I hit the ground.

"Just how much Kevlar do you wear nowadays dick? Still not enough?" Red Hood asked.

The gun pointed in Wyvern's direction. I twisted, gripped Wyvern's shirt, half because of the pain, half because I was getting ready to teleport to protect him. "You'd be the new one," Red Hood said menacingly. "The replacement."

"What?" Wyvern asked.

There's blood on my chest. I can feel its warmth, trickling down inside my uniform.

There was a shadow above us. Batman swooped in, landing between Wyvern and me and Red Hood, his cape spread wide and menacing before he folded it against him. I swear, when he does that, there's fucking music playing or something, it so damn scary.

"That's my cue," Red Hood said, using his gun to offer us a mocking salute and dropped a smoke bomb.

Batman glanced at me.

"I'm fine, go," I wheezed and waved my hands.

Didn't need to tell him twice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_Looookie…_

_Wyvern's my creation. Tim created him so he could go skulking with Red X and Kory and do bad guy stuff, although I imagine he wouldn't appreciate all the sexy flirting they do in their alter egos._

_Comic lore cite: Council of Spiders is an assassin's guild in the Comics. They trained a lot of people, mostly bad guys. Lady Shiva is also a trainer, her training is better than Council of Spiders, but she's harder to convince to train you. Unless you're Batman. Then he'll just use the Batflirt._


	36. Chapter 36

_**Author's Note:**_

_May I remind you all, there have been several Red Hoods. I may or may not have Jason as this one._

_Congrats to mangx3 for review number 500!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36.<strong>

"Was your holiday not fraught with enough danger that you decided to come home and get yourself shot?" Alfred scolded.

"Nothing says 'welcome home' like a bullet to the chest," I mumbled, my hands curled into fists as he tended the wound. I was lucky the Red X suit was a two piece, all I had to do was lift my shirt instead of removing it, because I'm sure Alfred would've asked about the ring around my neck.

Alfred gave me a stern look. "You should wear more protection."

"I should," I agreed. "Once Bruce comes up with a more flexible solution to Kevlar, it's just not bendy enough."

"Star's gonna be pissed at you," Tim commented.

"Probably," I replied. "But I have all week to heal. Maybe she won't notice."

"Yeah. Sure she won't notice the fresh bullet burn on your chest and the little indented hole it made," Tim teased.

Alfred looked down his nose at me. "All done," he announced, placing a patch over the wound. "Please take some painkillers tonight and I wish to see you tomorrow to check your progress."

I sat up, shoving my shirt back down. "Thanks, Al."

We all turned our heads as we heard the rumble of the batplane entering the cave.

"Do you think he got him?" Tim asked.

I shrugged. "Somehow… I don't think so. There's something…"

"What?"

"I dunno," I said, pulling a face. "Just…" I couldn't really put words to the feeling. Something wasn't right.

Batman filled the doorway to the medic bay, just staring. Impossible to tell his thoughts. Unless you knew him. This was his 'I'm worried about you but I'm never going to voice my feelings' stance.

"I'm fine," I said. "Suit stopped most of it."

"Simply a small burn, sir," Alfred said, putting his medical supplies away. "Some minor bleeding. He'll bruise enough so that Miss Starfire can have stern words when she arrives home."

I scowled at Alfred while Tim laughed behind his hand.

"Did you get him?" I asked Bruce as he pushed back his cowl.

"No," Bruce replied. "You recorded?"

"Everything I could," I replied, tossing him the small card that held the video.

He closed his fist around it. "Let's look then."

Tim and I followed him to the Batcomputer, waiting while he inserted the disc.

Oracle flicked onto one of the screens. "I've got his description in Jeeves, Gretchen and the Batcomputer," she announced. "They'll let us know if he pops up anywhere else. Right there, Dick?"

I sat against the desk and rolled my eyes at her. "Fine."

"'Kay," she replied. "I've cut off his access to the police database, but I don't know if he's got any more doorways in. Running a trace now, but it's taking a while. He's crude, but he knows his stuff. I'll get him."

I gestured behind me, toward the evidence lockup. "We got two of his guns. I'll forensic them later," I said. "Already checked for tracers, none that I can see."

"Good, I'll be able to match up his weapons with the ones used on Redhorn," Oracle said.

"Somehow, I don't think this guy's responsible," I said. "Not for Redhorn."

"How can you tell?"

I waved my hand at her, not really able to explain.

"Ahh, gut feeling," she said.

"Just… something off," I said, folding my arms on my chest, winced, then curling my hands around the edge of the desk.

"Why'd he go for you?" Tim asked.

"No fucking idea," I replied. "Maybe past Red X had some dealing with him and he's holding a grudge… but I don't know." I hesitated, then thought it better to share. "He called me dick."

Bruce frowned at me. "So?"

"Not in the sense, 'you're a dick'," I said. "It was almost like… he knew it was my name."

Tim snorted. "Probably not. How many times has someone called you a dick while you're in costume. I bet its loads."

"There's usually a 'head' to go with it."

"Maybe he overheard you and Starfire going for it," Tim teased, fluttering his eyes at me, clasping his hands in front of him all girly like. "Oh, Dick, oh, Dick!"

"Right, c'mere you!" I snapped and went for him with a grin.

"Do you want to watch this or shall I send you home?" Bruce asked dryly.

I huffed, scowled at Tim and returned to my spot at the desk. "Go."

Bruce reviewed our footage first. Elbows on the desk, he placed the tips of his fingers together, his two index fingers against his lips, his thumbs tucked under his chin as he watched. "Thoughts?" he asked after a time.

"He's well trained," Tim said. "Talented, but lacking… I dunno… experience maybe. There's something slightly off."

"It's like he's not completed the training," I said. "Or only just finished it and it hasn't been allowed to become second nature. But then he does something and you can see— like that," I said gesturing the screen. "And you can see some things are ingrained."

"He's strong though," Tim admitted. "He wasn't holding back."

Bruce grunted. "Hmm. Babs?"

"I'm inclined to agree," she said. "He's talented. Perhaps not to your calibre, but he's trained."

"Don't believe us?" I asked.

"I do," Bruce muttered. "But then…"

"What?"

Bruce leant forward, hitting a few keys and brought up his own video recording. We waited, watching it in fast forward until he reached the point that he wanted to show us.

Red Hood leapt from building to building, taunting Batman. As we watched, he went for a rather large jump and Batman, obviously having enough of the chase, shot a grappling hook at Red Hood mid jump, catching his boot.

We watched as Red Hood swivelled in the air, a hunting knife slicing the rope of the hook before it went taut.

"Fuck me," I said. That took skill. Both Tim and I could do it with blindfolds on, but to see someone else do it, it was impressive.

"Dude… did he just… he cut that before it went tight."

"Not to mention actually having a knife that can cut through the cable," Bruce said.

"Not easy to come by," Tim agreed.

I narrowed my eyes at the screen watching as Red Hood jumped from building to building. He's quick on his feet as he makes the jumps. Not just fast. Agile. He's not thinking about making his next move. He's making it. Acting on instinct.

I thought we were the only ones that did that. I sighed and rubbed my chest.

Bruce glanced at me. "Go home. Take some painkillers. I'll analyse this and call you in the morning."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Promise?"

Bruce sighed. "Dick, he's in your town too. I'd rather not send you up against him unprepared."

"Thanks." I lifted an eyebrow to Tim as I picked up my Red X gear.

He nodded. "Coming."

Bruce gave an inquiring glance over his shoulder.

"Tim's staying with me," I said. "Since you booted him."

"I didn't boot him," Bruce said. "I just suggested—"

"Well, he's helping me," I said.

Bruce nodded. "Probably a good idea, with this guy on the loose. Tim'll be able to show you where he's been hitting in Bludhaven."

I rolled my eyes at Tim, waved to Babs and went to say goodnight to Alfred.

Tim and I didn't really talk when we got home. I was starting to feel it by that stage. A couple of painkillers, a quick rubdown since I couldn't shower. I did my hosting thing, Starfire'd have my head if I didn't make sure Tim had everything he wanted, but he sort of helped himself anyway. When I went to bid him goodnight, he was talking on the phone to a girl. I eavesdropped by the door for a moment, heard him call her 'Steph', gathering good brotherly teasing information of course, before I poked my head around, "No phone sex in my house," I quipped and ducked the thrown boot. "Do we need to talk about the birds and the bees?"

He gave me the finger. "Fuck off, Dick."

"See, when a man loves a woman—" and there was the matching boot, followed by a scowling Tim to close the door.

I slept well, although I attribute that to the painkillers more than anything else, and rose early. Did a light workout, not enough to pull the scabbing of my chest but it was actually nice to work with equipment for a change, I hadn't had much of a chance to the past two week. I changed my bandage, had breakfast and readied for work.

I checked Gretchen for messages, but Bruce hadn't sent anything through yet. I put in a reminder for myself to check at lunchtime. I checked the time on Ortacarr too, but it would be the middle of the night there, so talking to Starfire wasn't an option. Still, I recorded a quick message for her, not mentioning anything that had been occurring within Bludhaven because I knew she'd just come back, and send the message through to Ortacarr via the Justice League's communications network.

Tim came out, scratching his mussed up hair and yawning, staggering for coffee. He said he had class to go to today, but he'd be back in the evening for first patrol.

Can was at her desk when I got in, but since it was barely on eight o'clock, I knew the meeting the Captain called wouldn't start for a while. It's why I was so early. She waved at me, but didn't come over to talk, looked quite busy actually so I just left it. We'd probably catch up after the meeting.

I checked my mail, caught up on everything that happened while I was away. I checked on Wyvern's and my secret activity last night, there was no mention of a break in at the police station where the evidence was being kept. Maybe they knew about it, most likely they didn't.

I put Starfire's message for the Captain on his desk, which give him a start date for her and explained she was still off world at present due to a family emergency. He probably wouldn't ask how I got it, but I didn't want direct questions which was why I opted to do it when he wasn't around.

All hands on deck this morning, all the detectives, even those rostered off showed up for the Captain's meeting.

"Terrible," Taylor said to me as we crowded into the conference room. The senior detectives took all the seats, with the normal ones behind while us juniors had to huddle up the back and listen. Everyone was talking among themselves, the Captain still hadn't called order.

"Yeah."

"Did you hear the rumours?"

I lifted an eyebrow at him. "No."

He dropped his voice, casting a conspiring glance around. "They're saying Nightwing did it."

Fuck. "They?"

Taylor's eyes flitted on several of the seniors, Can included, a nervous giveaway for who'd been discussing that. "Just some of them. In the locker room."

"It's bullshit."

"They said there was _evidence_," Taylor said in hushed tones.

I narrowed my eyes. Evidence my ass, but if there was, it meant someone was impersonating me.

Captain Burke slapped his hand on the conference table and we all dropped into silence.

He cleared his throat a couple of times, his eyes on the table rather than on us. "As many of you are aware, Police Chief Redhorn was murdered on Saturday night. Acting Chief Nelson has made a request for honour guard for the procession at Redhorn's funeral, so if you'd like to volunteer for that, please see me afterward." He sighed, rubbed his forehead. "At this time, this station has been asked to step back from volunteering officers to help with the investigation."

I frowned. There was only one reason I could think why he'd been asked to do that.

"What?" Gingers asked, surprised, her voice the loudest of those asking the same questions. "Why?"

Captain Burke leant on the conference table as he talked, "As you know, Starfire will be starting work here next week as a translator, I have her confirmation paper work on my desk. The Acting Chief feels it will be a conflict of interest."

"So, there's proof of Nightwing's involvement?" Can asked, sounding a little too eager for my liking.

"There's… evidence he may have been present. At this time, I cannot say if he was involved. However, the Acting Police Chief will be making a public appeal for Nightwing to turn himself over for questioning regarding the incident."

_Shit_.

"You can't be serious," I blurted. "Nightwing doesn't use guns."

Captain Burke waved his hand at me. "Grayson, I know you're acquainted with Starfire and that's one of the reasons we've been asked not to supply detectives to help. All I know is they want Nightwing for questioning. If you have an idea of his whereabouts—"

"I assume he's off world with Starfire," I said, providing myself an alibi. Good thing I hadn't patrolled as Nightwing, I'd have to steer clear of him tonight. Fuck. "She told me before I went on holiday there was some sort of family emergency."

The Captain looked at me, narrowed his eyes and said, "Grayson, see me after the meeting please."

I nodded.

"Funeral possession is set for Friday," Captain Burke continued. "Each precinct has been asked to supply at least twenty officers. A lot of the uniformed have already volunteered but I'd like to be represented by a few detectives too. Strictly volunteer basis, so let me know."

He straightened. "There are already signs of mayhem in our streets," he said. "Looters, revellers, mourners. We need an increased police presence. I've increased the number of uniformed patrols we have in our jurisdiction, but I'm also increasing the plain clothed patrols. New roster and patrol routes will be posted. We need to be on the ball. Also, I want you to hit all the snitches you can with regards to the Redhorn case. Even if we're not allowed to work on it, doesn't mean we can't provide intel."

I flicked my eyes to Can, I didn't like the look on her face. Boded trouble. She was planning something, I was betting we'd be conducting research even without the Captain's permission. Interesting… I wondered at her motive.

But then, I was of the same mind too. This wasn't good.

When the meeting was complete, I waited until everyone filed out, the Captain standing at the front of the room, watching me.

"Sir?"

"Do you have any way of contacting Starfire?"

I scratched my head, looking uncertain. "Maybe. It's a long shot, but I'll see what I can do," I lied. I so wasn't bringing Starfire into this. Although, if I didn't tell her, she'd be very unhappy when she got back and found out I was keeping it from her.

"We'd like Nightwing to come in with little fuss," he said. "If there's anything you can do to smooth that transition, we'd be grateful."

See, I knew being openly friendly with Starfire would bite me in the ass one day. At least we didn't opt for the Dick stealing her away from Nightwing option. "Sir, it's a possibility that Redhorn's death is related to the Evans case," I said. "Not Nightwing."

"Grayson," the Captain said, resigned. "Possibility or not, investigators have to follow the evidence. I'm told there is compelling reasons behind their Nightwing theory. Are you sure he's off world?"

"I have no idea, sir," I said. "I just assumed. Has there been any sign of him lately?"

"He vanishes for weeks at a time, then we'll have a string of sightings all at once. He's a vigilante and dangerous, for all the good that he's done over the years. Maybe he's become unhinged, I can't presume to know. If you have any sway with him at all, or a way of contacting Starfire, see if you can convince him to turn himself in."

I swallowed. "I'll do my best, sir.

Ignoring the looks from Can as I exited the conference room, I announced I was going on coffee run and took orders from people. I realised how suspicious it would seem, me leaving after a meeting like that, but I needed to talk to Babs. First thing I did when I was out the door, was get her on my non-work phone.

"Hey, Dick, what's up?"

"Gilded cage." It's a code word. It basically means, Nightwing may have been compromised, in one form of another. I was fairly certain Babs would put it together.

She didn't fail me. Babs sucked in a gasp of breath. "What? You weren't even here!"

"Someone was. Keep an eye on the news. Babs—"

"I'll look into it," she promised. "Top priority."

"Thanks. I gotta call Bruce, he'll need a heads up."

"This is not going to end well."

"Nope. Anything you can give me would be great. Can you let Tim know?"

"Sure. I'll wire it through to Vic too, just so he's warned. Good luck with Bruce."

"Thanks," I muttered, hanging up and dialling Bruce.

"Dick, I don't have anything," he said when he picked up. "I said I'd call—"

"Gilded cage."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Then, "Evidence?"

"Presumably."

"Shit."

"Yup. News report should be appearing today."

"Thanks for the heads up. What are you going to do?"

"Don't know. Answer it probably. Depends how nice they are about it." I glanced up at the Starbucks sign. "On coffee run, gotta go."

"Be careful," Bruce warned.

"Always."

Loaded up with my stacks of coffee, I headed back to the station and handed them out. In a surprising show of restraint, Can waited until the last of the coffee was taken before she pounced on me.

"So, tell be about Tokyo," she said, shoving me onto the seat at my desk.

"Um… they all speak Japanese there?"

"Dick!" she scolded.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, yes. Kory was there. We sort of rekindled things a bit at the wedding and when she found I had holidays coming up, she asked if I wanted to come and see Japan with her."

Can was practically bouncing with excitement, I wasn't quite sure why. "Are you back together? When do I get to meet her?"

"I don't know and I don't know."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Why?"

"Taking things slow. We've been apart a while. We're just… seeing how things pan out."

"She probably wants some sort of grand declaration of love."

"What makes you think she hasn't had one?" I asked. Really, why does it always have to be the guys fault?

She smirked. "Oh, really? What'd you do?"

Really should have thought this through more. "Why the interest in my love life?"

"The fact that you've got one," Can said, smiling. "C'mon. Taylor talks about Natalie. Hackle talks about his conquests or lack of them. Rogers mentions Melanie all the time. You, not a word. And I had to find out from Wally that you had some sort of epic love affair with a high school sweetheart that lasted years and only ended because you took this job. Makes the detective in me want to look for answers."

I lifted an eyebrow, time to kill Wally. "Look, Can, there's really nothing to tell right now. We're still trying to reconnect. I'll let you know if that changes."

"Sooo…. Long distance relationship?" she asked. "Does she live in Tokyo?"

"No, she lives in Gotham."

"So, I _can_ meet her!" She all but clapped her hands together, giddy as a school girl.

"Maybe," I said. "We'll see. Your coffee's getting cold."

She scoffed at me and whacked my shoulder as she headed for her own desk.

Lunchtime found us all crowded around the television in the break room as the Acting Chief made a public appeal for information into the murder of the Police Chief. Waiting anxiously, I hoped they weren't going to stupid enough to implicate Nightwing, that'd just counter everything I'd worked for, people would automatically assume the worst of me and the tarnish on my reputation would take ages to repair.

Seems, though, they had some pretty decent speech writers.

"We would also like to appeal to Nightwing to come forward and assist us in this investigation," the Acting Chief said. "We believe it would be prudent for the police force to work with our self appointed protector during this time of uncertainly."

Yeah. Sure they would. Come, Nightwing, work for us, after we lock you in an interview room and grill you for hours on end.

"Do ya think he'll come in?" Taylor asked.

"Doubt it," Hackle said. "He's an ass."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Really?" _I'm_ the ass?

"C'mon. Bludhaven doesn't need the likes of him around," Hackle said. "Prissy little prick that thinks he can swoop in here and fix everything because he's so damn good looking. Not to mention Can's got a huge fangirl crush on him."

"I do not!" Can snapped.

That would explain why she was so interested in Nightwing.

"He's done a lot of good for Bludhaven," Gingers mentioned.

"You're crushing too," Hackle said with a snort. "It wasn't broke."

"It was getting that way," Kindal said. "We couldn't keep up with the murders, since he's been here, we're actually getting a breather on things. But it doesn't matter, if he's involved, he's undone everything he's worked for."

"Which is why he probably wasn't involved," Can said. "But we won't know for sure unless he turns himself in."

"If he's not involved, why would he need to turn himself in?" I asked.

"So she can tie him to the bed and have her evil way with him," Hackle suggested. "Why else?"

"You're out of line," Can snapped, pointing a finger at Hackle. "Cut the crap or I'll have you on grunt work."

Hackle snorted. "I really don't know why you've got such a hard on for him, Apple. I bet even Grayson could beat him in a fist fight. Tight wearing prick, it's just those fancy gadgets he's got. Of course people are gonna be scared of him if he can whistle and Superman will answer."

"And Starfire," I snapped, trying not to be defensive and not succeeding. "I bet that's why you're jealous, Hackle. Who's the one with the crush now?"

"Nightwing's a no good bastard," Hackle snarled. "Tell me this, how do we _know_ he's doing good? How do we know that for sure? He's a vigilante, taking the law into his own hands, and we're just letting him do that. He's got no powers, he's got no right to be doing this. For all the rapes and murders he supposedly saves, what if he's the one committing all the rest? Dead men don't tell tales, remember? What if he's a mastermind criminal moonlighting for good so he can hide his true purpose?"

"Batman trained," Rogers included. "And we all know how vicious Batman can be."

"There should be a fucking warrant out for his arrest," Hackle continued, seemingly gaining support from my co-workers. "Not a fucking inane plea for his assistance."

Nice to know what he really thought, even if it fucking hurt. I knew there would be people out there that thought things like that. I knew. But… damn. I'd hoped not to encounter them at my workplace. And to have people agreeing with what he was saying…

"It's people like you that complain about the heroes," I snapped. "That suddenly about face their rantings when it's _your_ life in danger. Superman shouldn't be out saving the world, he doesn't have the right, oh, wait, there's a massive meteorite going to destroy us, save us Superman. Nightwing doesn't do it for the praise, he does it so others doesn't have to. Because there are metahuman criminals out there that do not care that you have no powers. Or do you think you could handle it if Clayface or Mr Freeze turned up in Bludhaven?"

Hackle narrowed his eyes at me.

"Didn't think so," I snapped. "Don't let Starfire hear you talking of Nightwing like that. Remember her? She'll be working here soon. Are you going to harp on about the uses of heroes while she's around?"

"She's got superpowers, she's supposed to protect us—"

"No. She's not _supposed_ to do anything. They don't get fucking paid for it. She _chooses_ to. That's the difference." Glaring at him, I turned and stalked from the room.

I didn't say much for the rest of the day, not even when Can came over to check I was okay, telling me to ignore Hackle and that he was an idiot.

I was angry. Frustrated. I could see my reputation going down the drain. Checking online, there were already forums lining up to discuss whether or not Nightwing had anything to do with Redhorn's murders, rumourmongers making it all worse.

I wasn't as stable as I appeared. I knew that. Already I could feel my emotional control slipping. Things had been too much out of balance lately, and I hadn't had time to put it all back in.

Still, couldn't dwell. People needed me strong, stable, even if they didn't appreciate me.

There was a message on my answering machine when I arrived home, but it was just Tim saying he'd be late. He'd heard about the trouble and not to go out on patrol without him. Hadn't planned to anyway. There were several messages from Wally too, concerned about the news and asking me to call him. Which I didn't.

I checked in with Bruce, but he had no new leads for me. Neither did Babs. Glancing at the time, I sat at the console in my lounge room and sighed. Better get it done now, once I started going over the data we'd collected, I'd probably forget to. "Gretchen, start video message please."

"Recording."

I smiled. "Hey, Star. I hope you're having a good time. I went and ordered a trampoline for Othil today, you can tell him I'll be bringing it when I come get you. Also got those Tamaranian books you wanted out of the boxes for the children. Galfore's here on Earth, he says everything went well on Tamaran with Karras, I'm sure he'll have more information for you when you get back. Apparently he and Superman are having fun arm wrestling. Um… Tim's staying with me for a couple of days, there's something…" I sighed and leant forward, dropping my eyes from the camera to hold my head in my hands. "Redhorn's been murdered. Probably assassinated. Word on the grapevine is that there's evidence implicating Nightwing. Witnesses, video, someone impersonating me, I don't know. I can't get in there to find out and when I tried last night… we were attacked. There's a new criminal in town, he's shaking up the underground. We think. Bruce isn't certain. Fuck, _Bruce_ isn't certain, how the hell are the rest of us supposed to know. We're chasing ghosts. There's been so many murders and deaths in such a short space of time, Bludhaven and Gotham both. And to have Nightwing implicated on Redhorn's murder… I've worked so fucking hard on him, to have it all reputation just vanish like that. You should have heard Hackle today, all his ranting about Nightwing and how the city would be better off without him. I help these people and to hear them talking like that about me…"

I sat back in my chair with a huff, cast my eyes skyward. "Nightwing's been asked to 'assist' with the investigation. We both know what that means. I don't know what to do, Star. I'm not nearly as emotionally stable as I'd like. Not for this. Not after what happened to you. I haven't… we haven't… " I leant forward on my chair, put my hands over my face. "I wish you were here. I need you here for this."

I cringed at how lame I sounded. Stupid moment of weakness. I was all over the place, not making sense. Starfire couldn't know, she'd rush back here. It wouldn't be good. "Fuck. Gretchen. Delete the video."

"Deleted," she said. "Might I suggest that you breathe?"

I rubbed my face. Sighed. Sat up properly and plastered a smile on my face. "Okay. Okay. Gretchen, new video."

"Recording."

"Hey, Star. I bet you're having a wonderful time. You're probably going to beg me to stay longer and I think you should… fuck…" I huffed. "Gretchen, new video."

"Recording."

"Hey, Star. Things are going okay here, lots of work to catch up on. It's amazing how much changes in such a short amount of time. I hope you're having a blast with your family. I got those books you wanted and I ordered Othil's trampoline. I'll set it up when I get back there. Galfore's here, he says everything went well on Tamaran, but he does want to talk to you when you get back. He and Superman seem to be getting on real well, lots of arm wrestling. I hope you're feeling okay, what with everything. Babs said 'hey', she's gotten a new haircut, looks really cute. Um… I really don't have a lot of time right now, playing catch up with both my jobs but I'll try and send you a bigger message a little later. Looking forward to seeing you on the weekend. Love you. Gretchen, end video."

"Recording ended. Shall I send it?"

I huffed, sat back on my chair and rubbed my face. "Shit. Alright, Gretchen, I want everything we've got on the Redhorn case and you can send that—"

"The first one was better."

I think my heart stopped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_Cite: Under the Red Hood for the cable cutting scene. Comic lore cite: Some of Dick's thoughts when he's studying Red Hood. _


	37. Chapter 37

_**Author's Note:**_

_Happy birthday to Star of Airdrie! I should have gotten off my ass and written you some smut, but you'll just have to settle for a ZombieDick/ZombieNightwing combo and this chapter dedicated to you! _

_Gretchen's got a big date! She's managed to attract the eye of one very snazzy looking hunk of man-metal-beast! Don't be surprised if there's MEEPing in the future and if you hear Barry Manilow music playing, stay away from computer consoles._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37.<strong>

I fell off my chair in my haste to turn around, determined to confront the unexpected voice behind me. It wasn't possible, I would have known there was someone in my apartment, I should have been prepared for that possibility. Embarrassing as all hell to know someone had witnessed my moment of weakness.

Even if it was…

Starfire was in the doorway to our bedroom, leaning up against the frame. She had her hands behind her back, cushioning her rump against the frame. She wore her white, flora, silk robe, it was open and the untied cloth belt dangled from her hips. I could tell by the way the robe hung, she wore nothing beneath. She looked tired, her expression sad but she was here. The ring around her neck glinted at me.

"Starfire…" I swallowed heavily, so many words and I couldn't think of anything to say. I picked myself up from the ground, staring.

"I missed you. I was not coping either," she said simply, her shoulders rising up a little, her robe opening just a fraction more. "So I came home. I was going to surprise you… Dick, do you often keep things from me like that?"

"I… uh…" I glanced at Gretchen as though she could magically provide some sort of distraction or answer for me.

"It could only be one of a few reasons," Starfire said, rather mildly. "Either you did not wish to worry me, you wished to have more information before you told me, or you hoped to have everything under control before I got back."

There are times I'm incredibly lucky she understands me so well. "Um… possibly a combination of the three," I replied, sheepish. "When did you get back? And how?"

"A few hours ago," she said as though it was no real concern. "And I flew. Ryand'r showed me the way through the nebula."

"That was dangerous," I abolished, but not very sternly. I was too glad she was back.

She shrugged. "We did it slowly. I thought it was worth the risk. It was quite interesting, the pull of the nebula, it was almost as though it knew I did not mean it or its inhabitants any harm." She half smiled. "Ryand'r, Kik Kik and the children are going to come for a holiday here soon, I thought that would be easier for us and he understood I needed to be with you. I can ask them to delay that if you are concerned about the Redhorn debacle."

I cringed. "I was going to tell you," I said, meek. "I was. I just… I needed… time to sort through everything."

She nodded, looking at the floor. "I know."

I sort of staggered toward her a little, a few fumbling steps before I stopped, my hands grasping. I wanted to throw myself at her, but I couldn't. "How are you feeling?" I asked, careful. "Everything okay?"

She looked back up at me and tilted her head, curiously. "Beyond some emotional consequences I was not prepared for, I am well."

I glanced down at her stomach then back up at her face. "Both of you?"

"Oh." She smiled and it was like the sun had come out after a month of dreary, rain filled days, so bright and beautiful and happy. "We are fine."

Unable to stay away any longer, I crossed the room to her, wrapping my arms around her and burying my head into her neck. "I'm so glad you're here," I murmured, my voice turning husky. "I missed you."

She shifted as she removed her hands from behind her back to hug me. Fingers stroked through my hair, down my back and I changed positions, slipping my hands inside her robe to the bare skin beneath, coveting her warmth, pressing us together. Not sexual, just holding. "Is it that bad?" she whispered.

"I don't know," I murmured, snuggling closer. "It feels bad, but I think it's because I haven't dealt with what happened to us."

"Then we should—"

"Not yet. As lame as it sounds, I already feel so much better, just because you're here." It's amazing how Starfire can just put everything back into equilibrium for me. A smile and a snuggle and her voice and everything settles. Angst, brooding, frustration, indecision, it all just fades away. She's back. Happy, healthy, whole, and in my arms.

And I'm noticing just how naked she is beneath that robe.

Gentle kisses and nuzzles against her neck. Nibbles and suckles, following the line of her neck up to her chin. Hands slipping up and down her back, caressing up her sides. Starfire's breathing hitched a little, her fingers tightened on the back of my head. Gripping my hair, she tilted my head back, bringing our lips together in a searing kiss.

I pushed against her immediately, forcing it deeper, coaxing her lips apart. It'd been too long since we'd had any contact like this, with her being taken, then her healing sleep, then the fact that we were all staying in the same room. Our mouths moved together, mingling taste, teasing tongues. Starfire's already a little cooey, making rumbling purrs in the back of her throat, pushing her chest against mine, asking for more and I'm quite eager to supply it. More than eager, anxious and willing and she's so damn beautiful.

Hands danced along the skin of her shoulders, fingers curled beneath the hem, pushing the silken robe away. Starfire dropped her arms from me, arched her back so the cloth fluttered to the ground and pooled around our feet.

Stroking my hands against her skin, I slipped down to her rump, then to the back of her thighs, lifting her up and pressing her firmer against the door frame, firmer against me. Floating, she wrapped her legs around my hips, then tugged at my jacket, pulled it half down my shoulders, not even bothering to remove it fully before her hands were up my shirt. The fabric of my jacket gathered around my elbows, but I couldn't take my hands off her long enough to remove it.

It was turning into a bit of a frenzy. I was trying to be gentle, because of her delicate state. Trying to hold back and not be so desperate for her. Trying and not succeeding.

The front door slammed shut, both of us jolting in surprise.

"Dick, have you seen this garbage on the news—" Tim ranted as he walked into the room and then froze as he saw us. Blood drained from his face. I could tell he was trying not to look, eyes as wide as dinner plates, but he was also caught too. Unable to move, unable to look away. "Oh. _Shit_."

I stared at him, kind of stuck in the same predicament. "Um… hi."

He sounded as lame as I did. "Hi."

"Greetings, Tim Tim," Starfire said, smiling brightly. "Please excuse us." She grabbed the front of my shirt, kept her legs around my waist and used her flight to drag me into our bedroom, somehow managing to keep me between Tim and the view of her nakedness. He would have fainted if he'd caught a good look at her, I'm sure.

I kicked the door shut behind me, returning to kissing her while I toed the heels of my shoes to remove them, then dumped us both on the bed. As we bounced (on our sides because I didn't want to hurt her), Starfire erupted in to adorable little giggles around my kisses.

Silkie squeaked at me indignantly, warbling and putting his little legs on my arm, asking for attention. Without breaking lip contact, I shooed at him, bumping him with my arm and grunted. Starfire laughed at me as Silkie refused to be dissuaded, obviously wanting to greet me himself.

"Excuse me," I told Starfire, grabbed Silkie, crossed the room to shove the larva out the door. "Hey buddy, how are you, nice to see you, now shoo and let me greet momma. Go bother Tim."

Starfire covered her mouth with her hand as she lay on our bed, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"How'd he get back?" I asked as I removed my jacket, leaving it on the floor.

"I borrowed a capsule from Ryand'r and pulled him," she replied, sitting up. She reached forward, grabbed the buckle of my belt and yanked me toward the bed, then her other hand grabbed the front of my shirt again. I fought not to wince as her fingers curled against the patch on my chest.

I found myself on my back with Starfire kneeling beside me, lithe fingers divesting of my jeans, then my shirt was shoved up and yanked off. She didn't even mention the bandage on my chest, although I know she was worried about it. Can't quibble about every little wound. Once I was naked, except for my socks which for some reason Starfire always finds sexy, she stretched out beside me, her thigh over the top of my legs and her foot curled behind my knee as our lips found each other's again.

Warm and wet and Starfire. Shifting hips, trying to cajole more, hands enticing me toward her. Kisses that invited taste and touch, chest pushed up toward me. Not hard to tell what she wanted. Rolling onto my side, I pressed my fingers to her calf, coaxing her leg over my hip, before I slid my hand up her body. I wanted her, needed her, ached for her. Parts of me strained toward her, but there was something holding me back.

I pushed forward, lifting up on an elbow as I slid a hand down her belly to her slick warmth. Then hesitated, lifting my head away from hers and opening my eyes. "This is— this is okay, isn't it?" I panted.

"Yes," she purred.

"I won't hurt you or the baby?"

"Oh, Dick," she murmured, mouth against my shoulder. "You will not damage us."

"You'd tell me—"

She placed a finger against my lips. "Shh. Of course."

I wasn't convinced and Starfire could see that, so she pressed a hand to my shoulder, gentle but firm pressure until I was lying on my back again and she mounted me.

I fisted the sheets of my bed, watching her lose herself in sexual haze. It's always sensual when she's on top, the view I get is just incredible. She dipped and swayed, her head thrown back, her gorgeous hair framing her body, curling around her breasts as it draped over her shoulders like silk and sometimes if I'm incredibly lucky, she'll reach around behind her and run her fingers up my legs and play at the apex. Sometimes, if I've won lotto, she'll add some energy to her fingertips as she does that, oh the sensations I get from that.

I held back, kept my movement to a minimum, couldn't let myself go. I could be there for her, but despite her assurances, I just couldn't be sure I wouldn't hurt her if I allowed myself to feel.

Starfire opened shining eyes, gazing down at me and smiled, her hips never ceasing. She ran her hands down my arms to pry my fingers from the bed sheets. "It is okay," she coaxed as she lifted my hands to cover her breasts. "Relax."

She's so sexy, but I just couldn't… "Star…"

Shifting back a little, she pulled me to sit upright, hugged me tight. "Love me, Richard," she murmured as she kissed me.

I seized her, clamped my hands down on the back of her shoulders. I let go of the hunger, the restraint. She squeaked in surprise, why, I don't know, she knows what sort of reaction she gets when she purrs my name at me. We toppled sideways and Starfire giggled at me.

"Always, Koriand'r," I murmured as I took control, determined to give us both what we needed and wanted. "I promise."

Snuggled up together afterward, Starfire traced her fingers around the patch on my chest. My arms were around her, our legs entwined, safe and warm and together, and so very glad she was home.

"What happened to make you come home?" I asked, feeling lazy and snugly but still wanting to know why she'd come back so early.

She shuddered, clenched her eyes shut and curled against me more. "Nightmares."

I gave her a comforting squeeze. "Oh. Sorry."

"I did not wish to scare the children and I am certain there will be more coming. I always feel safest with you."

I squeezed her. "It's okay. You don't need to explain. But visiting right now, might not be the best thing."

"They wish to spend time with Galfore too," she murmured. "I thought I could ask Bruce if we could utilise one of his islands, perhaps the one in the archipelago off Gotham. That way they would be safe and out of the way of the public and we could visit."

I nodded. "Okay. I can ask Bruce for you if you like?"

"No," she said. "I shall do it." She kissed my chest and sighed. "Truly, we left a lot of things unsaid."

"We did," I agreed, stroking figure eights on her upper arm with my fingers. "But there wasn't a lot of time for us to talk about things."

"I do not know where to start."

"I do," I said. "I love you. I want this baby. I don't care how it was conceived and I'm certainly not going to tell anyone how it came to be. It doesn't matter. It's ours. We have enough money put away and a baby isn't going to put a strain on us financially if one of us decides to become a stay at home parent. And if not, Superhero day care is an option. I don't care what people will think, or the press will say because we're not married. I plan on bringing Kory back into Dick's life, if I have to hide you behind a hologram ring so we can be together, then that's what we'll do. Can's already asking to meet you. We can have a 'whoops', I don't care. Can already knows how long I was with you for. We'll do this together, Star, as a family."

"Oh."

"Thoughts?" I prompted.

"I am scared."

"Why?"

"We risk our lives every day," she whispered, her eyes back on the patch on my chest. "I do not wish to raise this baby alone, or leave you to raise it alone if something happens to one of us."

"Walking down the street is dangerous, Star. What we do is important."

"I know."

"But it does risk us a bit more."

She nodded.

"Do you want me to stop being Nightwing?" I asked, a little nervous about that particular idea. I don't know that I'd be willing to give up what I do if she forced the issue. There was still so much left to be done for Bludhaven. But I also felt I should offer too.

"You could not cease being Nightwing any more than I could stop being Starfire," she murmured. "It is who we are. I am allowed to be fearful for us."

I kissed her hair. "You are."

"Do you wish to speak of the Psions?" she asked, resigned.

"Do you?"

"No."

"Then neither do I." Too dark a conversation for just yet. We would talk about it, eventually. I didn't want to be dark right now.

Extracting my arm from beneath her, I grinned, gave her a kiss, then smooched my way down her body, rolling her onto her back as I did so. Suckles on each perky nipple, she giggled and stoked her fingers though my hair. I kept going down, little kisses, tickling brushes of my fingertips while she giggled and looked down her body at me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

I placed a kiss on her navel, then dipped lower, spreading my hands over her belly beneath her belly button. "Hello, junior Grayson in waiting."

Starfire sucked in a surprised gasp of breath. "Dick."

"Shush woman," I said. "Private time." I looked down at her belly again and rolled my eyes, teasing Starfire. "Always interrupting, that's your momma. You'll get used to it." I tickled Starfire's belly. "I'm your daddy. Doesn't matter if you come out with brown scales and a Mohawk, I'm your dad, and I love you. Though I do hope you look a little like me, I wouldn't wish the family cowlick on anyone. We're going to have such fun together, you and me, and if you can fly like your momma can, well… the Flying Graysons is what they used to call my family, it'd be nice to have that true again. I can't wait to meet you." Another kiss, then I placed my ear against Starfire's stomach and listened a moment, then looked up at Starfire and said, "He says, '_gurgle gurgle'_."

Starfire giggled. "Oh, Dick," she said and placed her fingers over the top of mine. "Our little _eilace."_

I remembered that word. "You said that before, what does it mean?"

She considered. "I suppose the closest Earthen translation would be 'first child of love'."

"Ahh," I said. "So it's an endearment, not a name?"

She nodded, then readjusted her head on the pillow. "There are many names for potential offspring, before the birthing, but that one is my favourite." She paused. "He? You wish for a boy?"

I kissed her fingers. "I wish for a happy, healthy baby. Girl or boy, doesn't matter. As long as it's okay."

She smiled at me and beckoned with her finger and I crawled up her body to kiss her.

Trace, trace, trace, fingers around the edge of the patch as we kissed, I wondered when she'd ask. "Dick?" she asked eventually, breaking away and dropping her eyes to my chest.

I wanted to let her know as gently as I could, but there was no hedging around this one. "It's a bullet wound."

Worry shrouded her eyes, covered her face as she went pale. "Oh, Dick!"

I settled my weight on my elbow to explain. "Tim and I broke into the police station in charge of Redhorn's murder case last night, hoping to get a jump on the evidence. Met a new criminal, Red Hood, who got the jump on us. We tried to get an in on his organisation by pretending to be criminals, since we were there as Red X and Wyvern, but he saw me and spooked. Point blank in the chest."

Starfire sucked in a gasp of breath. "Dick, you never wear enough Kevlar."

I laughed. "You know, he said the… oh. _Fuck me_!" I leapt from the bed, bounding for my pants and tossing Starfire a shirt. "C'mon!"

"What?" she asked, startled, but I was already out the door.

"Gretchen, I want my recording from last night on the display. Tim!" I bellowed.

He poked his head out of the guest room. "Dude, I'm sorry, I didn't know she was—"

"The bastard knew me," I snapped, waiting impatiently for Gretchen to find my recording, before I fast forwarded through to the Red Hood battle.

"What?" Tim asked. "What bastard?"

"Dick, what is wrong?" Starfire asked, coming out of our room, picking up her robe on the way and putting that on as well.

"He _knew_ me."

"You are not making sense," Starfire said.

Red Hood's masked face filled the screen as I found the right part of the video. Starfire flinched as the sound of the gun echoed through Gretchen. I glanced at her to see her covering her face with her hands. She never liked to witness me being injured.

"_Just how much Kevlar do you wear nowadays, dick?"_ Red Hood sneered. "_Still not enough_?"

"I don't understand," Tim said.

"C'mon," I snarled, frustrated. "Who, besides family, knows that I don't wear enough Kevlar? He called me by name. That's my fucking name. He knew I don't wear enough. Whoever this prick is, it's someone who knows me."

"None of our friends would shoot you," Starfire protested.

I wasn't listening. I was going over the fight again and again in my head. There was something strange, yet oddly familiar. His voice. The way he moved.

There were _very_ few people that new I moonlighted as Red X. Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Flash, Tim, Babs, Bruce, Alfred.

Joker.

I looked at Tim. "He called you the replacement. The new one."

"So?" Tim asked.

I held my head in my hands. "He doesn't move his feet. He knew I don't wear enough body armour. He knew who I was beneath Red X. He _knew_."

"Dick?" Starfire asked, sounding scared.

"But it's not possible. It's not… Bruce—" I jerked my head up. "Gretchen, call the Batcave."

"Batcave is currently unavailable."

"Fuck. Gretchen, open a general wave to the Batcave."

"Open."

"Bruce. I know you're there. I know who Red Hood is. Pick up."

"What?" Tim blurted from behind me. "Who?"

"Dick, what is going on?" Starfire asked.

"Bruce, pick up!" I demanded.

Bruce appeared on the screen in his Batman outfit, his cowl back. He held his head in his hands, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "You figured it out."

"You knew?" I asked, flabbergasted. "You fucking knew and you didn't tell me?"

"DNA testing only came back an hour ago… I… couldn't."

"_How_?" I demanded. "How is this possible?"

"I don't know," Bruce replied.

"Dick," Starfire said, sounding stern. "Who is it?"

I turned and stared at her, then realised she couldn't possibly know. She hadn't had a chance to know him after all. Just that one, fateful night. He'd been stolen far too soon. And Tim. He wouldn't have known either. Just me and Bruce.

I swallowed. Somehow voicing it made it seem all too real. Too true. And I couldn't understand how that could be. "It's Jason."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

_Yeah, yeah…_

_Kry's sexual awareness: Sex and pregnancy go together (haha, well, you have to have one to have the other). In the sense, yes, you can have sex while you're pregnant. No, the baby will not feel it, grab hold, anything like that. Despite their boasts, guys are not long enough. The penis does not go anywhere near the baby. When a woman gets pregnant, she develops what's called a mucus plug, which sits in the cervix and blocks the womb off from the vagina. It protects mom and baby from all sorts of infections (which is why the doctors will say if your water breaks (i.e. the mucus plug is gone), you shouldn't have sex). Unless a doctor says otherwise, sex during pregnancy is perfectly natural and quite enjoyable. The female orgasm is actually good for baby. Dad cannot hurt baby or mom, but sex will need to change as you get further along, ie missionary becomes impossible. Rough sex is also not a particularly good idea. It is always good practice to check whether or not something that previously didn't hurt, may in fact hurt now. Also, sexual appetites change, she may want more, or less, you just have to take it as it comes. Dick's question is actually a pretty common one, he's just checking he's not going to hurt her._


	38. Chapter 38

_**Author's Note:**_

_Adam: And I never, ever mess with people's heads._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38.<strong>

Starfire collapsed on the sofa so fast I thought she'd fainted. It was only because she spoke that I didn't rush to her immediately. "_G'tuk de X'hal."_

Tim stared at me, then shook his head. "No. There's another explanation."

"DNA proof," Bruce muttered. "He left some blood behind. I collected some for testing, I've run the results twice. It's his."

"Maybe it's a plant," Tim said, clear thinking. "People don't just come back from the dead."

"Lazarus pit," I mumbled, sharing a look with Bruce, who nodded. He'd thought of that too. After all, we'd thought of that when he'd died, but apart from not knowing the location, people brought back from through the pit often had life altering consequences. Like insanity. Or, if you happen to be the Joker, it makes you sane. Now, that was scary.

"Lazarus pit?" Tim asked, surprised. "Ra's Al Ghul's pit?"

"It's capable of bringing Jason back," Bruce said. "But that's not the only thing we need to consider."

I nodded. "He's so similar, yet different too. Same flaws but he's obviously been training too."

"He used guns," Starfire pointed out. "Jason would have no reason to shoot you. He is your brother."

"We killed him, Star," I explained. If he'd been brought back through the pit, that thought alone might be enough to explain why he'd shot me.

Her eyes filled with tears immediately. "No, we did not."

"From his point of view, we as good as did. He gave himself up for us and he died."

Starfire shook her head. "No. _No_, Dick," she said, emphasising by shaking her head. "If he is alive, why has he never contacted you?"

"Why did Ryand'r never contact you?" I countered.

"What reason has Jason to be afraid?" Starfire threw back at me.

I turned and looked at Bruce who stared straight back at me. "I can think of a couple."

"He tried to kill you, Dick. Family does not do that."

"And your sister never tried to kill you," I snapped, while Starfire went pale. I fought not to cringe, I didn't mean to snap at her, but not every family is perfect and loving. Even hers had its black sheep, why couldn't she see that?

"You're overlooking something," Tim jumped in.

"What?"

"Are we still assuming Red Hood is the one killing the underworld hooligans?"

"I don't think Jason would kill," I said. Unless it had been the Lazarus pit that brought him back, then I had no clue. Red Hood seemed sane enough when it was just him and Wyvern fighting.

"He was quite happy to shoot you," Tim mentioned.

"He knows I wear Kevlar."

"Not enough Kevlar," Tim noted.

"Dick," Bruce said with resign. "There's more. The forensics on the guns you recovered from him, they don't match the bullets used in the murders, but they are the same sort of gun. The bullet we pulled from your suit however..." he trailed off, unable to finish.

"Shit."

"Perfect match."

He just had to say it. I shook my head. "Run it again."

"Red Hood _is_ the one killing the underworld. He is. The bullet from your armour proves that. Alfred ran the tests three times, talk to him if you're still in doubt."

I clamped all my protests back down. Do not question Alfred's skills, that was one of the rules. If Alfred said they matched, they matched. Fuck.

"We need more data before we can make any decisions," Bruce continued. "If Red Hood is Jason, he'll probably know that we know it's him. Or want us to figure it out."

"Not necessarily. He keeps running from us," Tim said. "Maybe it's not time for us to know it's him, which is why he reacted like he did when he shot Dick."

"If that's the case, we may be able to use our knowledge to our advantage. Don uniforms. Make yourselves known. See if you can draw him out."

I nodded. "If the Lazarus pit was used, he might not be responsible for his actions."

"It's a possibility," Bruce said. "And it begs the question, who put him in there? But we can't count the Lazarus pit being the answer. There are other methods, you know that. I'll… see if I can't locate Ra's Al Ghul's for a little chat."

With his fists, I hope.

"What do you want us to do?" Tim asked. "If we find him?"

"We treat him as any other criminal," Bruce said simply.

We all greeted that thought with silence.

"Bruce," Tim said with a cautious glance at me. "You two are compromised. I'm not, I never had a chance to know him. Maybe I should…"

"Dick and I have seen good guys turn bad before," Bruce continued. "Jason toed the line before. We don't know what's happened to him, if the pit was involved, if it wasn't. If this is Jason, and he's gone bad, we have to do our duty. We won't know until we get him."

"And we can't find out if we're sitting on our hands," Tim said.

"Tim, you may be right," Bruce said. "Jason's DNA could be a plant. Maybe someone thinks they figured out who we are and has decided to toy with us. That's why we need to show they haven't rattled us. We're still in control."

"Nightwing can't be seen yet," I said. "There's still the whole Redhorn incident going on."

"Nightwing and Starfire have just returned to Earth after being asked to return by Batman," Bruce said, glancing behind me at Starfire. "I already have all the records in place for Nightwing's return, I'll add in Starfire. Since you mentioned Starfire told your boss she was off world, I took the liberty in creating some paperwork to prove that would aid matters, sending that through to Gretchen, all you need to do is print it. Go talk to them as Nightwing tomorrow, then it doesn't matter if you were seen tonight."

I nodded. "Thanks."

"Stay together," Bruce cautioned. "Watch each other's back."

"Do you want me to come to Gotham?" Tim asked.

"No," Bruce said and vanished from the screen.

Tim looked between Starfire and me. "I'll go get changed," he said. "Betting it's going to be a long night."

I nodded, waiting until he'd gone to his room. "I'm sorry," I said to Starfire. "I didn't mean to snap. It's just… well…"

She nodded, looking at the floor. "Among my people, we have a… superstition, I believe the word is. A belief. If a warrior receives a death wound before their task is complete, the warrior will not be allowed to enter _Cyr'sten_ and will not be allowed to enter the service of _X'hal_. They are forced to wander Tamaran as a _T'ari_. A living spirit. Doomed to linger until they complete their purpose."

I ran a hand through my hair and put a hand on my hip. "Red Hood isn't a ghost, Star."

She screwed up her face. "No. Not a ghost. They are flesh and blood warriors who have survived a wound that was meant to kill them. We have… There are three on Tamaran, my uncle Natand'r is one. He took a _lyntec_ knife to the chest. Pierced his heart and he was pronounced dead, then awoke at his own funeral."

I blinked. "I don't understand. What does—"

"Allow me to finish," she said, holding up her palm, which she then dropped back on her lap. "_T'ari_ have no status on Tamaran. We do not speak of them. They do not marry, they do not breed. They are no longer Tamaranians, they are… more… revered. If a T'ari wants food, we give it to them. If they need weapons, we give it to them, but nothing more. We cannot interfere with them. Their goal is to discover what purpose _X'hal_ charged them with and complete it before they are allowed to enter _Cyr'sten_. Natand'r was only allowed to remain as an advisor to Galfore because he was royalty and some believed that was his purpose."

"Star, get to the point."

"There are so many different forms magic on Earth. So many with powers and ways of regenerating and even preventing death, are there not? This pit, it is one of them, yes?"

"It has the capabilities of restoring life. But it's also supposed to mess with your mind too…"

"Jason died before his time."

"He did," I agreed.

"You want this Red Hood to be Jason, do you not?"

"In a sense," I admitted. "Only because it'd mean Jason was alive."

She looked up at me with sorrowful eyes. "Dick, I cannot go through that again. It nearly broke us."

I sighed. "I know."

"I fear if we discover who Red Hood is, and he is not Jason, he will die all over again for you."

"I'm stronger now. I'm not going to turn away from you like last time. We're stronger together."

She tilted her head. "And what if it is Jason? What then?"

I bowed my head. "I don't know. All those murders, if Red Hood's been doing them… I don't know, Star."

Starfire sighed and sat back on the sofa, drawing her robe in closer to her body as she made herself smaller. "If Jason is _T'ari_… then I would be no good to you. I will not battle a _T'ari_. I cannot interfere with his journey."

I narrowed my eyes. "You think he'll be on a mission from _X'hal_?" I asked sceptically.

"I do not know what to think," she said, helpless. "I did not believe humans had the _T'ari_."

"We don't. If it's Jason, then he's got his own agenda, not a mission from God, and he needs help. If it's not, we take him down like any other criminal."

Starfire nodded, looking at the floor in defeat.

"You don't have to come on patrol," I said. "You just got back, if you're tired—"

She shook her head. "I would not leave you alone for this," she said as she stood. "As you said, we are stronger together. I shall change."

"Starfire—"

"It will be nice to do something normal," she said, walking toward the bedroom.

"Normal?" Normal is hardly going on a patrol.

She glanced over her shoulder at me, but she didn't answer. The door was almost too quiet as she closed it behind her.

I sighed and turned back to Gretchen. "Gretchen, I want data collation. Work with Jeeves. Databank… DR74, collate, cross-reference Nightwing, priority one. Evans, priority two. Blockbuster, priority three. Also, locate all information on Red Hood."

"Noted."

"And I want it in five minutes," I said. "Scan for hotspots too."

"Of course. Would you like me to brew some coffee?"

"Um… Yeah… thanks."

The coffee pot in the kitchen turned itself on before Gretchen said, "Collating data."

I left Gretchen and went to fetch my own uniform.

It was a solemn patrol. We didn't talk, not that I expected to. Starfire was subdued, rarely flying and appeared lost in her thoughts. She _could_ fly, carrying us over those extra far jumps, so I tried not to appear as worried about her as I was. I stayed close. Stayed in contact, offering her what support I could, but I couldn't talk either.

Robin was pensive. Every now and then, he'd activate the minicomputer console on his arm, make some notes, then deactivate it. I could tell he was thinking intently about everything all at once, drawing conclusions and making his own research notes.

I wasn't much better. My mind was racing a mile a minute as I scanned the city. Solutions were discarded as quickly as I came up with them. Possibilities that Red Hood could be Jason. How'd he be alive. Who could have possibly done something like that and to what end. I didn't just think about Red Hood though, Redhorn's death concerned me. I was pretty sure that wasn't Red Hood, he did seem to favour a different gun, which meant there was _another_ murderer running around. What was I going to do tomorrow with regard to going in as Nightwing? I had to work, Dick needed to be at work and I couldn't be at two places at once. I could call in sick, I suppose, but I didn't think that'd work.

Not for the first time, I cursed having a double life.

Bludhaven was suspiciously quiet. Too quiet. The silence before the storm quiet. I wondered how Gotham was.

Oh, there were the usual petty crimes. Rapes and robberies, thugs and thieves, but all the big boys seemed to want to stay at home.

Running scared of Red Hood? Or was something else going on?

"It's too quiet," Robin noted.

I nodded, standing on the edge of one of the tallest buildings in Bludhaven, looking out over the city. "I agree."

Robin sighed. "I wonder if Batman's having any more luck."

"I'm sure he'd tell us if he was."

"Yeah. _Sure_ he would," Robin said sarcastically, and propped his foot up on the side of the building so he could peer over the edge.

Glancing over at Starfire, who was floating above the corner awning, her hands behind her back, I tapped my earpiece. "Gretchen, any alerts?"

"There are no alerts currently," she replied.

"Patch me through to Oracle."

"You're going to tell her?" Robin asked.

"She probably already knows, but she'd appreciate the call."

"Hey," Oracle said moments later, her voice wavering.

"You heard," I said simply.

"Yeah. Alfred gave me a courtsey call."

"Oh. How're you coping?" I asked.

Oracle's voice went blasé. "Yeah, well, you know…"

I knew how she felt. "Yeah…"

"Not much I can do about it," she said. "I mean… I thought we were friends and all, but he didn't even bother to call and say 'hey, I'm alive, go out with me for coffee?'" She sighed.

"Babs—"

"I know, I know, don't get my hopes up, it mightn't be him. Just the thought though, that he's out there somewhere… why didn't he call us?"

"I don't know," I replied.

Starfire lifted her arm to press her earpiece and join in the conversation. "How is Alfred enduring?"

"Hey, you're back!" Oracle exclaimed, brightening. "How was the trip? The family? Did you have fun?"

"It was… interesting," Starfire replied. "It was very nice to see my brother again and meet his family. I did not know how anxious I truly was until I saw him again. They will be coming to Earth soon, I would love for you to meet them."

"Oh, that'd be awesome. And the kids? I hope you got loads of pictures I can gush over, the idea of Dick being an uncle is just too good a teasing opportunity to pass up."

"The children are wonderful, oh I never expected he would have children."

"And you?" Oracle's voice went hesitant. "I heard about the—"

Starfire paled and dropped until she was standing on the edge of the building, so I interrupted Oracle. "As much as I like the girl talk, we have business."

Starfire gave me an appreciative smile. "Perhaps I could come for the coffee tomorrow?" she asked Oracle.

Oracle laughed. "Sure. That'd be good. I'll text you later."

"Have you got anything for us tonight, Babs?" I asked, hoping for some action. I'd settle for a mugging, something easy, but taking on Blockbuster would be awesome too.

"It's all quiet on the front," she said. "Same in Gotham, Batman's pestering me for petty crimes just so he'll have something to do. But I'll keep my ear to the ground. I'm currently looking into alternate ways for resurrection."

"Anything?"

"Not really. Not that we weren't aware of anyway. I've sent a message through to Raven, see if she has any ideas."

"Okay, thanks."

"Don't brood over this too much, Wingz," Oracle advised as she signed off.

I snorted and rolled my eyes as I crossed the roof to Starfire. "You okay?"

She nodded, then glanced at Robin who was working on his console again. "I did not realise she would know."

I cringed and put my hand on the small of her back. "Galfore let it slip. Beautiful, do you need to talk?"

She shook her head emphatically.

"You sure?"

She rested her hand on my cheek and gave me a sad smile as her thumb stroked my skin.

"You can talk to me," I insisted.

"I am the okay."

"You're not," I murmured as I lifted my other hand to press it on her stomach. "But I won't force it. I'm here if you need it, okay?"

She looked away and nodded. "I know."

I kissed her shoulder. "Love you."

She twisted and grabbed me, hugged me so tightly for a moment that I couldn't breathe, then released me before I could hold her. "We have the patrol to finish."

I really, really wanted to get her to talk to me, but I knew she wouldn't, not just yet. I had to wait until she was ready. I glanced back at Robin, astutely ignoring us as he typed on his hologram arm console. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Planning," Robin replied. "I think I know what we're going to do about the Nightwing situation."

Starfire lifted her head. "What?"

"Well, Nightwing will have to show up tomorrow to offer his 'assistance' with the Redhorn case, won't he?"

I glanced at Starfire. "Yeah. If I don't, I'd take a huge reputation hit that I can't really afford. People are already wondering if I have something to hide."

"And it'd be so much better if he could do so to a certain officer, wouldn't it?" Robin asked, giving me a lopsided smile.

"It would, but I can't be in two places at once. A stunt like that would be too difficult to script holograms for, too many variables."

"So, I'll hand myself in as you," Robin suggested.

I stared at him. "What?"

"C'mon. I've been around you long enough, I can impersonate you. You be there as yourself, I'll be Nightwing."

"Someone impersonating me is what got us into this mess in the first place."

"Yes, but I'll have something they didn't."

"What?"

"Starfire."

We both turned and looked at her, while she got unnerved.

"As much as that might work," I said, scrunching up my face as I followed Robin's line of thought. "I'm not risking you. What if they arrest Nightwing?"

"They won't. Not unless they have really solid evidence. They'd be stupid to do so without. It's not like I can impersonate you as a cop."

"Too risky."

"If we plan this right, we can minimise that risk. With you there as yourself and Starfire there too."

"I do not understand," she said, timid.

I smiled at her. "If you escort Robin into my station tomorrow, and say you want to offer your assistance and ask for me specifically, especially since it's down we're friends, no one would question Robin was Nightwing."

She looked between us, concerned. "But—"

"As long as you're always present with Robin, you can help him cover any fumbles and we might get a clear look at this 'evidence' they have."

"You're irrevocable proof," Robin told Starfire. "After all, if you say I'm Nightwing, I'd have to be."

"You are asking me to lie?" Starfire asked with a frown.

"White lie," I said, then looked at Robin, already planning what we'd need to do. "Alright. But we'll need certain things in place first," I said. "An out. I don't want Nightwing arrested."

"Batman's documents and alibi will do wonders, they'd have to disprove that before they can justify an arrest. The police force will take a serious hit if they jump the gun on this one."

"We'd need to fix your face a little. Makeup. Change the shape. Make you a little older."

"Yeah. Spike the hair."

I grinned. "Pad your ass."

Robin scowled at me.

"My ass has its own fanclub, didn't you know?" I quipped.

Robin looked at Starfire for help, but she was looking concerned. "I do not know if I can do that," she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You are aware that I would need to be affectionate toward—" she flicked her eyes to Robin and faltered.

"Since we're hardly ever affectionate on the job, it wouldn't be a problem if you weren't," I said. "Touch his shoulder, hold his arm, that'd be fine, wouldn't it?" I glared at Robin. "And he promises to keep his hands to himself."

"Of course," Robin said. "C'mon, dude, she's like my sister."

Curious as to why Starfire looked concerned still. I hadn't expected that. "What's wrong with the plan?"

She dropped her eyes. "Nothing."

I hate it when she does that. Really I do. Says nothing when I _know_ something's bothering her and it's got to be more than the Psions. And if I asked her what was wrong again, I'd get in trouble for fussing, if I dropped it, I'd get in trouble for not knowing there was something really wrong. No win situation.

I thrive on no win situations. "Star—"

Starfire sighed, closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "I am tired and hungry and not feeling the well," she said, sounding woeful.

Damn. "Do you want to go home?" I asked, concerned.

She nodded, which was something really new for me. Starfire never gets sick, never leaves before a patrol is finished. But she's also never been pregnant before. I wonder if she was more emotionally compromised than she was letting on.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked.

She actually looked like she wanted to say yes for a moment. "No, it is fine."

"You sure? I don't mind."

"Finish the patrol," she told me, stern.

"Okay," I said, crossing to her to cup her face. "We'll do a last sweep of the city then finish up."

She nodded, lifting off but I held her face, lifting my other hand to hold her in place. "Star, are you sure?"

She gave me a watery smile. "I will manage," she said and pressed her lips to my forehead. "Hurry home."

I watched her leave with a frown, aware that Robin had joined my side to watch her fly in the direction of the Nightwatch, she'd teleport from there, just to be on the safe side.

"She okay?" Robin asked, sounding as concerned as I was.

"Yeah… C'mon," I said. "Let's get this done."

Robin and I worked on our story as we continued our patrol, poking holes in our own ideas until we had something solid. We ran it by Batman, who said it was a sound plan, offering his own insights too. Robin's almost the same height as me, and with a little prosthetics to change the general shape of his face, we could make him into Nightwing.

Starfire had Gretchen beep me when she arrived back at the apartment, which was nice of her. We'd finished by then, having called the bikes and were racing each other through the deserted streets of Bludhaven back to the Nightwatch, so I sent back that we weren't too far away.

Starfire sat at the bench, eating pizza while talking to Alfred on the phone when we got back to the apartment. Checking in to see if Alfred was okay with the whole Jason thing, most like. It's nice, the relationship they have with each other, she sees him as a surrogate parent I think at times. Also, and I'm not ashamed to admit this, if Starfire's looking after Alfred, I know at least one of us is. She smiled tiredly at me and pushed two pizza boxes toward us without breaking conversation. I suspected she wouldn't be far from bed. Tim fetched us two sodas and we headed to the computer.

Gretchen had nothing for me. Nothing I didn't already know or had deduced for myself. Whatever evidence they had that linked Nightwing to the case, we hadn't got a copy of it when we'd broken into the police station. So it was either something that had come to their attention after that, or something they'd not logged as official evidence.

That second one worried me. If they'd not logged it as official evidence, which meant it could potentially be very damning. And they suspected I had a link into the police records and were determined not to alert me to what they had. I was not looking forward to tomorrow.

It would have been better if I could somehow figure a way for me to be Nightwing, but everyone at the station knew me too well. They'd know the moment Tim tried to impersonate Dick, whereas they didn't know Nightwing.

And Tim was right, as long as Starfire was willing to say he was Nightwing, there was no reason for them not to believe it. I just didn't like putting my brother in that situation, no matter that it was his idea and he volunteered.

Silkie sat on my lap, rumbling little larvae purrs as I worked through all the data, absently stroking his little belly. "Anything?" I asked Tim.

"Just the inside of my eyelids, dude," he muttered.

I glanced over my shoulder. Tim was sprawled on the couch, capeless, bootless, beltless, with his arm over his eyes. "Go to bed. We're as organised as we can be for tomorrow. Get some sleep."

He grunted at me, then heaved himself off and staggered toward the guest room. "Night, Dick."

"Sleep well," I called. Rubbing my eyes, I sighed. "Okay, Gretchen, can I have—"

"Unable to comply."

I blinked, then raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"It is currently oh-three-hundred in the morning. All access to data has now been restricted and will not unlock until oh-eight-hundred."

"Unlock it, override code—"

"Access denied," Gretchen told me, rather smugly for a computer.

"Who authorised—"

"Authorisation 'Koriand'r deems it is time for bed'."

I sat back on my chair and had to laugh. "Okay, okay, I get the picture."

Gretchen cheekily powered herself down and retracted into the floor, folding away my seat too, forcing me either to stand or end up on the floor. I chuckled and shook my head at the floor, carrying Silkie as I checked everything was locked and switched off the lights before heading to my room.

Starfire wasn't asleep.

She was curled up in a ball, quiet little sniffles as she stared out the window at the stars beyond. My heart went out to her as I crossed the room with rapid steps and crawled into bed beside her. "Star, you should've called for me," I whispered, gathering her up.

"I do not like to be _rutha_," she replied, twisting so she could bury her head in my chest. "And you were working."

"It's me," I returned. "If you'd asked, I would have come. You're allowed to be weak with me. Beautiful, it's acceptable, welcome. What's wrong?"

She shook her head.

"You need to talk about it. If not to me, then Raven."

She remained silent. She was trembling, little quivers against me, but I could feel her calming down.

"I don't ever want you to feel like you can't talk to me," I murmured. "Even if I'm working, if you need me, I'll be there."

"I know. I cannot."

"Please, Star. I'm worried."

She sighed. "Can you not just hold me?"

"I'd hold you forever if I thought that was all you needed."

"I was afraid," she whispered. "When they took me. I was so afraid. Not of what they would do, that I would never see you again."

I stroked her hair, her back, her face. "I know. I was too."

"Space is so big. We might never have seen each other again, I may have never gotten free to come find you. When we escaped, I did not even know which part of space I was in, had I gone the wrong way, we might never—"

"I found you," I murmured. "That's all that matters. Hold tight to that, Star, I'll always find you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_T'ari is mine. A lot of warrior cultures on Earth have elite warriors, or warriors that they believe cannot be killed. Made sense that Tamaranians would have those who are revered because they lived when they should have died. _


	39. Chapter 39

_**Author's Note:**_

_The NAC has been founded (Nightwing's Ass Club). Kater is President (she got dibs), I'm vice president, Star of Airdrie is sexatary, I mean secretary, Faith-o-saurus is the treasurer and we have ZombieDicks table dancing every meeting. Our agenda's will be heard! (And copied in triplicate)._

_First agenda item, the ZombieDick village people outfits!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39.<strong>

Morning routine. Emails. Coffee. Check all forms of messages. Follow up on anything Can wanted. Keep half an eye on the door for Starfire and 'Nightwing'.

I was second guessing the plan. I mean… how could anyone believe Tim was Nightwing? There were enough facial pictures of Nightwing, yes the mask did hide a lot, the hairstyle changed a lot, but surely people would be able to tell.

Seriously, Tim was going to walk into a place where detectives worked. People trained to notice things, to make connections that normal people wouldn't. People trained to look at facial features and memorise them, make notes on characteristics of people.

What the hell were we thinking, attempting something like this?

Not to mention there was something off about Starfire. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It was more than the Psions, I knew… breaking down about the Psions would mean admitting to herself and to me they affected her. Which would be un-Tamaranian, since she believed they were part of everyday life. Maybe if I talked to her about what I felt when she was taken, that'd help her open up. Except then I'd have to face it all myself.

Maybe morning sickness, or the Tamaranian equivalent… which I didn't even know what that was. Goddamn it, it was all so new to me. I should ask what we could expect. Maybe the reason she'd been so sceptical about today was that she wasn't feeling well. Moody… do Tamaranians get moody?

I should have listened to my instincts this morning. Should have said no, not today. Let's find a different way of doing this. With a sigh, I reached for my phone, intent on calling it all off. I'd think of another solution. I would.

"Excuse me, Dick?"

I closed my eyes briefly. Damn. Spinning on my chair, I tried to act surprised to see Starfire, in uniform, standing behind me. "Starfire," I exclaimed, standing up to greet her. "When did you get back?"

"Last night," she said, her eyes shifting around the room as she took in all the detectives that had stopped what they were doing to watch her. "Batman contacted us and said it was important that Nightwing return."

"Ahh," I said.

"We saw the news," she said. "A tragedy."

"Yeah, it was unexpected. So, what brings you here?"

She locked eyes with me and offered me a timid smile. "You, of course. The Acting Police Chief has requested that Nightwing offer his assistance in the Redhorn case and his assistance he will offer." Her smile went sad and she dropped her eyes. "We both are aware that this 'request' will also entail being interrogated to begin with, which Nightwing has said does not do the bothering of him. As long as you are involved."

"Me?"

She flushed and I wondered how she could do that on command. "Indeed, it was my insistence that you be involved."

"Ahh, I dunno that that's wise," I said, breaking script.

She narrowed her eyes briefly, then lowered her voice. "I trust and respect you, Dick. Nightwing acknowledges that I am a good reader of people. He is willing to aid the department if you are involved, but if you do not wish that, then I apologise for bothering you."

Subtitles, "_I know you're having second thoughts, but Tim's already got a plan for that, he'll go in as Nightwing without you."_

I closed my eyes briefly, then reopened them and nodded. "Let's go see the Captain." I held out my hand toward the Captain's office, reaching out to touch Starfire on the arm to guide her but she immediately moved away from my touch. I frowned and raised an eyebrow.

She hugged her arms to herself. "I fear I contracted _vasrilogistrasous_ while I was off world," she said. "I am… most susceptible to touch right now. I would recommend not touching me."

The Tamaranian cold? Why would she extend that to include touching? "Ummmm… are you okay?"

She swallowed, glancing at Hackle who was inching closer as we spoke. "I am fine. It is not a sickness that affects human, so do not fret that I am contagious."

I scratched my forehead, then lowered my voice, "_Morning sickness_?" I asked in Tamaranian.

"Akin," she mumbled back. "The Captain?"

Apparently, she didn't want to talk about it, so I led her to the Captain's office, knocking once on the open door. "Sir?"

He barely looked up from his desk, on the phone at the same time. There were papers cluttered everywhere. I watched as he continued to speak into the phone, rummaging through his paperwork for something. That explained why he didn't seem to know Starfire was in the building. "Busy."

"Sir, Starfire's here."

His head jerked up and he gaped at me for a moment. "I'll call you back," he said as he hung up.

Starfire stepped into the room, bowing slightly at the waist. "I apologise for my absence," she said, then straightened. "Nightwing and I were off world. We understand you wish Nightwing's aid in the Redhorn case?"

"Indeed," Captain Burke said, then waved his hand at me. "That'll be all, Grayson."

"On the contrary," Starfire said. "Dick will be our… what is the word… mediator. He will be our link into all police matters. I insist that he remains present at all times."

The Captain looked taken aback. I pretended to gape at her in shock.

"In return, Dick will be given the ability to contact Nightwing and myself in time of distress or request for information sharing."

"Grayson does not have the training for such an undertaking."

"He has Nightwing's trust, Captain." Starfire glanced at me. "He does not necessarily have to involved in whatever project you wish our aid in, but he does need to be informed."

"Um…"

"Nightwing is aware that your request for aid was a cover for 'please do the turning in of yourself for questioning'," Starfire said. "He would like to comply. This is his condition."

The Captain considered. "You've really been off world?"

Starfire nodded. "We have proof, if necessary. But even with that, I do not believe your superiors will give up the chance to interrogate him. That Dick be involved, that is all we request. If that is granted, I can call Nightwing now."

The Captain nodded. "If you'll excuse me, Starfire, I have some phone calls to make." I went to escort Starfire from the room. "Grayson, a word?"

"Sir?" I asked, remaining behind.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you planned that."

"Sir, I had no idea."

"The force has been looking for a way to get an in on the superhero action for a while. And to get Nightwing in an interrogation room…" He looked far too eager for that. Made me want to cringe. "I'll see if what I can do."

We waited outside his office, with absolutely everyone listening. I wish they'd get over it, but they probably wouldn't until she'd been working here a while.

"So, how've you been?" I asked. "Did you have a nice holiday?"

Starfire smiled at me. "I do believe the Earthly saying is, 'it was not long enough'."

I laughed. "It never is."

"We visited several planets on which I have family members," Starfire continued. "So I could spend time with my nieces and nephew."

"Great," I said. "That would have been fun."

"It was," she said. "Tiring."

"Kids usually are."

She tilted her head at me. "Did you not also go away?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I said, trying to look bashful since I could see Can surreptitiously leaning across her desk to listen under the guise she was looking for something. "I went to Japan. Kinda hooked up with an old friend while I was there."

Starfire clasped her hands before her and looked eager. "Oh? You must commence with the sharing!"

I laughed. "Ahh, no. I don't kiss and tell."

"So there was kissing involved!" Starfire bounced up and down. "Oh! Oh! Was it Kory? Please say you are doing the getting back with her."

And with that, Can was over the desk and by Starfire's side. Damn that was quick, she'd make a good Flash. "You know Kory?" Can asked.

Starfire took a step back, a little shocked. "I have met her," she said.

"What's she like? Dick refuses to speak of her, it's annoying."

Starfire gave me a melancholy look and I silently applauded her acting ability. "I imagine it would be quite painful," she said. "Was it Kory?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah."

"Are you getting back together?"

I gave her a smile. "Yeah. I think so."

Starfire squealed and clapped her hands, then spun in a little circle in the air. "Oh, that is glorious!" she squealed. "Truly, you are most sulky without her."

I laughed. "Maybe a little."

"This is him sulky?" Can asked.

"Are you going to get married?" Starfire asked.

I choked. "One step at a time, I think."

"But—"

"Star, I already asked her once, don't you think she has to work for it this time?"

Can gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh."

Starfire tilted her head, we'd worked on the Kory and Dick story too, making Kory into the bad guy for once, a part Starfire was looking forward to playing. "I believe she was the idiot."

I grinned. "Well, you and I can still run away together," I teased. "If you think there's a place we can hide where Nightwing couldn't find us."

Starfire giggled. "Very true." She winked at me. "However I do not foresee that I would be leaving Nightwing any time soon. Your ass is not as fine as his."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Very true."

"His ass has its own fan club," she quipped at me.

"He probably pads it," I said. "Also, caught you looking at mine."

Starfire giggled again and clasped her hands behind her back.

"You asked Kory to marry you?" Can asked. "That's why you broke up?"

"It was the wrong time for both of us," I said. "She knew that. I worked it out eventually."

"I do hope it turns out better for you this time," Starfire said.

"Me too."

The Captain's door opened and he walked out, putting his jacket on at the same time. "Miss Starfire, I've been asked to escort you to the Acting Police Chief at the Station on Broadarrow Street. Grayson, Apple, grab your gear."

Starfire nodded, then placed a finger against her ear. "Nightwing?" She listened for a moment, and then nodded again. "He shall meet us there."

"He was listening?" Can asked, her eyes wide as she fetched her gear from her table.

Starfire smiled. "Of course. We always keep an open communication wave. Dick, apparently you owe him a beer."

"Oh?" I asked, grabbing my wallet and keys from my top drawer and swinging my jacked onto my shoulders from where it had been draped over the back of my chair. "Why?"

"He says he is all natural."

I laughed.

We drove to the Broadarrow Street Station in relative silence. Can tried to talk, ask the Captain questions about the Redhorn case, try to glean information but the Captain curtly replied that he couldn't give her any because he simply didn't have any.

Starfire sat beside me in the back of the car, her knee jiggling restlessly as she stared out the window. She continually fidgeted too, changed how her hand was resting on her face, the position of her elbow on the door frame. Her other hand clenched and unclenched, gripped her knee, tapped its fingers against the seat.

"Starfire," I whispered, waiting until she turned her head to regard me. "You're twitching. Calm."

"Cannot," she murmured. She flexed her fingers and forced them loose and tried but within moments her fingers were twitching again.

I frowned, glanced at the two in the front, then said, "Hey, Star, would you mind if I practiced my Romani on you? I'm a bit rusty." Neither of them knew it, I'd already checked.

Can looked over her shoulder at me. "You know Romani?" she asked.

"My grandmother was gypsy," I replied. "I haven't used it in a long time, probably very bad."

"I do not mind," Starfire replied.

"_You need to calm down_," I said immediately in Romani, making it seem like I was stammering over the words. "_Body language is a dead giveaway of guilt_."

"_It is not that easy_," she replied.

"_Are you nervous_?"

"_No, I am…_" She swallowed. Shifted. "_Most uncomfortable_. _The 'morning sickness' has presented itself and is much more advanced than I expected. I have not found a way to manage it yet."_

"_Oh. Sorry_. _Any way I can help_?"

She shook her head. "_Not unless we were alone. I crave your touch_," she said, flushing a little. "_Indeed, our females often crave the touch of the father. The need for contact is… heightened."_

Shit. I could only imagine what she was going through. But also, I felt pleasantly warm. Father. It had a nice ring to it. I twitched my hand. "_Well, you could_—"

She flicked her eyes down and back up again. "_If we had contact now, I would not be able to stop_."

"_Maybe this wasn't the best idea_."

"_Too late for that now_. _I will manage_," she said with a smile and switched back to English. "Your accent is atrocious."

I laughed. "Thanks. I do try."

"Do you learn accents when you assimilate languages?" Can asked, curious.

"No," Starfire replied. "Nor do I learn the nuances of each language; I must use it with a native speaker before I learn that. Although I am getting much better at it, since I have mostly mastered English."

"English is a tough language," I said.

"Indeed," she replied. "It incorporates so many other languages and claims the words as its own. Contractions are most difficult. As is how lazy everyone can be when they speak."

"Lazy?" Can asked.

Starfire nodded. "Cyborg, for example, combines words constantly, and drops the g's from 'ing' words. It was most confusing when I first heard him, but now I understand. Each language has its own quirks like that, everyone speaks it differently."

"You have a degree in Applied Linguistics, don't you?" the Captain asked. "If you assimilate, why bother?"

"I do not learn to write the language I absorb," she clarified. "Also, it has helped me understand the various cultures within spoken languages and how each language relates to another. Most planets only have one language but Earth has many. It was most interesting."

"What made you decide to work?" Can asked. "I mean, surely you don't need to."

Starfire tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you guys get paid to be a hero?"

Starfire laughed. "No. We get a small allowance, yes, but most of the funding we receive goes into training, insurance and other such costs. I do enjoy working."

"Does Nightwing work?"

Starfire smiled. "Of course. And before you ask, no, I will not be divulging who he works for."

"Is it hard?" Can asked. "I mean, obviously when Nightwing takes off the mask, he's just like everyone else. It's not like he can invite you to a work get together or anything like that."

Starfire shrugged, "I do not mind."

"I would," Can muttered.

Starfire sighed. "I have always been aware that there are elements of his life I would never share. I am more than happy with the elements he shares with no one else."

I love how diplomatic she can be. I also find it interesting how I learn a lot more on what she thinks and feels when I listen to her talk about our relationship to other people.

"Makes for a boring relationship if you do share everything," the Captain mentioned. "You'd run out of things to talk about. S'why my Mandy doesn't have anything to do with work, I'd much rather go home and relax, than go back and still have to work."

"Boss, your Mandy _is_ work," Can teased.

I saw the Captain roll his eyes in the rear vision mirror.

Starfire giggled and pressed a hand to the window. "There he is."

I looked past her, seeing the N-Cycle powering along beside the car, Tim, aka Nightwing, level with Starfire. He gave her a cheeky salute through the window, then dropped back to remain in flank position the remaining way to the Station.

Acting Chief Nelson met us we parked right out the front of the door. He had a stringent of uniformed police waiting outside too, like he was meeting some sort of dignitary. Which in a way he was, I guess.

Tim parked the N-Cycle behind the car we were in. I flashed a grin at him as I got out, hurrying around to Starfire's door to open it for her. She smiled her thanks at me as she got out and placed her hand on the rim of the door. Our fingers brushed together as she did so and I actually felt her touch sizzle up my arm, akin to the tingling sensation I get when she allows her powers to flow around her without forming them into a starbolt, only greatly intensified.

Starfire's eyes grew wide and she snatched her hand away. "_G'tuk de X'hal," _she said, rubbing her hand.

"Shit. Sorry."

Starfire nodded and walked to Tim's side as Tim took his helmet off and smiled at her.

Damn. That was eerie. It was my smile.

He looked like me, and yet, not like me. Nightwing, with a few features changed. A squarer jaw, but not much, slightly different nose, but again, not much. It was like, asking two different artists to draw the same person and both of them coming up with slightly different results. Enough differences that we did look like different people side by side, but enough similarities so that anyone that compared a blurry photo of Nightwing to Tim now would assume they were the same.

The wonders of makeup.

Tim twitched his hand and I noticed a small silver ring on his left pinky. My eyes darted to his other hand, matching ring. So hologram, not make up. Probably easier that way.

"Wow," Can breathed from beside me. "So sexy."

I snorted and gave her a teasing look as I readjusted my badge on its chain around my neck so it was more visible. "You want his autograph?"

Her eyes widened at the thought. "Think he'd mind?"

"Dick!" Tim called, waving his hand at me.

I walked forward, shaking his hand. "Nightwing, dude," I said, feeling rather silly. "It's been a while."

"Yeah," he said. "I've only just discovered you were in Bludhaven or I would've dropped in on you."

"So, I can expect Nightwing droppings then?" I asked.

Tim chuckled. "Maybe. You'll look after my Star while she's working, won't you?" he teased.

"I'm sure Starfire is quite capable of looking after herself." I felt Can and the Captain arrive at my shoulder. "Nightwing, this is Captain Burke and Detective Apple."

Tim nodded at each of them. "Captain. Detective." He placed his helmet inside the compartment at the back, extracted a folder and set the alarm. "Shall we?"

Acting Chief Nelson was waiting rather impatiently to be introduced. He was a short, balding man with a massive hair spider spread across on his face, which he seemed to be proud of, the way he stood there stroking it. He thrust his hand out to Tim rather forcefully, "I'm Acting Chief Nelson, thank you for coming in."

Tim looked pointedly at Nelson's hand, then back up. "I do not appreciate the way you requested my assistance," he said. "There are many avenues available to you to reach someone such as myself without creating a media frenzy. I understand that there is considerable pressure to solve this particular case quickly but in the future if you wish to contact me, you will do it through the correct channels."

I hid a smirk. Pleasing to see Nelson's face pale and see him scramble for something to say.

Tim kept his face expressionless. "Needless to say, Starfire and I are at your service. How can we help?"

Nelson cleared his throat, then gestured behind him at the station. "Please, we should go somewhere private to speak."

Tim strode past him and into the building, holding the door open for Starfire. I went to go with them and found myself barred by the Acting Chief. "You're junior detective Grayson."

Oh. Not good. "Yes, sir."

Nelson regarded me with distain. "We're aware of you using your affinity with the heroes to further your career."

Arching an eyebrow, I replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Acting Chief. They approached me."

"Until Starfire walked into my Station a few weeks ago," the Captain said, standing up for me. "I had no knowledge that he even knew her. Grayson's not one to namedrop."

Nelson didn't seem to quite believe either of us. "I'll be watching you," he said and turned away.

We were led through a sea of silently watching police staff and detectives to a conference room, rather than the interrogation room which was good, in a way. There were a not a lot of seats around the table, they were all clustered up one end with two seats positioned down the other, obviously for Starfire and Tim. The room also contained a video and television up one end and that was it. Three detectives already sat at the table, with copious folders and files in front of them and several microphones. Nelson introduced them as Senior Detectives Lackly, Boyd and Adams.

Lackly and Boyd I knew of, by reputation alone. They were two of the best in the city, often credited with the big cases. Their work was good, if a little slow for my tastes, but they did have a tendency to go for the 'safe' cases too. Adams, I didn't know, but I stored the name and face away for later research.

Nelson took a seat at the head of the table, the Captain opting to stand against the wall. Can stood beside him and I chose to stand beside Can, better to observe the room from that position. Nelson gestured at the seats at the other end of the table, looking at Tim and Starfire. "Please sit."

Tim considered, before he pulled back a chair for Starfire to sit, then remained standing himself, his hands on the chair behind Starfire. Possessive and protective… that's exactly what I would have done.

"We hope you don't mind if we record this conversation," Nelson said.

"As long as you don't mind I'm doing the same," Tim replied and tossed the folder onto the table. "First things first. I'm assuming you'll be wanting our alibi. Starfire and I have been off world the last two weeks. These are our flight records, logged with the Justice League. We didn't arrive back here until after Redhorn was murdered."

"Such documents can be fabricated," Boyd said.

"Certainly," Tim said. "But I'd be careful before you accuse the Justice League of doing so. If you'd like to check the documents, you'll also note there's a log from the Titans database, dated two weeks ago, listing our destinations and flight plans and our expected return date. Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy were also present, if you require witness statements, I'll be quite happy to ask them to provide it. I can also arrange a statement from the Ortacarrean and Tamaranian governments saying we were where we said we were, if you like."

There was silence from the end of the table.

Tim shifted his hands on the back of Starfire's chair, leaning forward. "Since you're already so convinced of my guilt, perhaps you'd care to share your evidence?"

Nelson sighed and flicked his eyes to Starfire. "Are you sure you wish to be present for this?" he asked, sounding like a concerned citizen.

Huh… That was interesting. Why would he be concerned with Starfire's feelings?

Starfire tilted her head as she regarded him. "We have nothing to hide," she replied.

Nelson gestured at Adams, who stood, angling the television so it was in Starfire and Tim's direction and turned it on.

Security footage of Redhorn's office in his home. Tim moved, Starfire rose from her chair to follow him for a closer look and I shifted so I could see better.

Redhorn was at his desk in his home, working on his laptop. Paperwork, maybe, but from what I could see of the small shiny screen on the TV, it looked like an email program. The camera seemed to be located in the upper left corner of his room, there was still a lot of room not visible from this angle, including the entrance to the room. We watched as he worked for a moment, then seemingly heard a noise, his head jerking up.

"No sound?" Tim asked.

"No," Nelson replied. "Closed circuit camera."

Tim nodded and folded his arms on his chest, his legs braced apart. Starfire stood by his side, watching silently.

It was a shock. I really hadn't expected to witness the shooting so violently and quickly. Redhorn half stood in his chair, seemingly surprised at whatever noise or interruption he had. Before he could completely stand, he jerked twice and fell back on his chair, and there was a brief moment when the bullet wounds in his chest were clearly visible, then tumbled from the chair onto the floor.

I fought not to react as Tarantula walked into view, her gun still pointed at the prone body of the ex-Chief of Police. He was still alive, the chair moved, Redhorn's hands went for a drawer, obviously reaching for his own weapon. Tarantula went around the desk, grabbed Redhorn and dragged him into the centre of the room, keeping her gun trained on him.

"Tarantula," Tim said heavily and I could sense he was looking at me. I gave him a tiny nod, no more than a drop of my chin.

"So you admit to knowing her?" Nelson said.

"I know a lot of people," Tim said. "I know the names and appearances of most criminals that work within Bludhaven. So, you have your murderer."

"Not quite," Lackly said.

I narrowed my eyes at the screen. Tarantula was talking to a bleeding out and begging Redhorn, by the look of his posture. She sneered and snarled, her gun pointed directly at his head.

That was when Nightwing walked into frame.

An imposter. I could tell that straight away, apart from the fact that I _knew_ it couldn't have been me.

Tim, to his credit, didn't react. Not a bit.

Starfire wrapped her arms around herself, shifting her weight from one foot to the other but her face was impassive. Really, the movement seemed idle, but I knew her better than that.

"You okay?" I asked, concerned that she was reacting the video. Couldn't have that. She needed to be strong.

Smiling wirily, she said, "Cold."

I blinked. "Really?" I asked, astounded. I shrugged out of my jacket, offering it to her. "Here."

She looked surprised. "Oh, no, I could not—"

"Don't be silly," I said, wrapping it around her shoulders being careful not to touch her skin and turned my attention back to the video. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Starfire tug the edges of the jacket further over her and duck her head a fraction, her nostril's flaring, before she completely relaxed.

Imposter-Nightwing was talking now, but it didn't seem to be at Tarantula, asking her to stop. He seemed to be enjoying Redhorn's pain, sneering at him. I watched with narrow eyes as Imposter-Nightwing crouched down, took Redhorn's chin and shook his head roughly, threatened him with a knife then dropped Redhorn's head in disgust.

Imposter-Nightwing stood, stabbed the knife into the desk and turned away from Redhorn. He reached out, cupped Tarantula's cheek then kissed her. A pretty passionate, full on kiss to by the look. When they were done, Tarantula smiled, raised her gun, then shot Redhorn in the head.

"I see," Tim said.

"Pretty damning evidence," Nelson said, grinning triumphantly. Any minute now, he'd call for Nightwing's arrest. "You were there, you didn't stop it from happening."

"Sure," Tim replied with a shrug. "If you overlook the obvious."

"What obvious?" Boyd asked, taken aback.

I waited anxiously to see if Tim caught everything I did.

"That's not me," Tim said. "His uniform's wrong, for one," Tim held up his hand and wiggled his fingers in illustration. "No finger stripes. I've _never_ changed these. The pitch of the bird on his chest is wrong. His hair is longer than mine and he's got a streak of white hair at the front. The mask is different. He's also roughly six feet tall, judging the angle of the camera. I'm five, ten. Face is different, shape of the chin. He's a lot thicker than I am, surely even you can see that. And kissing Tarantula. Ew. If that were me, you can bet my girl here would have already broken the TV. She knows it wasn't me either."

Good boy, I hid a smug smile while Can and the other detectives stared at him.

"I thought you were trained to notice things?" Tim teased.

"And you could have used a different uniform so that you could say that to us," Lackly suggested.

"Uh-huh," Tim said. "And once you have your mathematicians verify the height of the guy in the video, I'll accept your apology. Any other 'damning' evidence you'd care me to refute?"

"Would you submit to a fingerprint test?"

"Sure, as long as I can keep the gloves on."

"DNA sample?"

"Nope."

Starfire was frowning at the tape. "May I watch again?" she asked.

"Be my guest," Nelson replied and continued to bombard Tim with questions and proof of identity and Tim started quoting laws regarding superhero identity clauses.

I glanced at Starfire and raised my eyebrow, wondering what she'd seen while I half listened to Tim and Nelson's banter.

Starfire played the video again, and I could see her lips moving. She stopped it once or twice, rewound and played it again. She sighed and turned away, going to sit back in her chair at the head of the table.

I glanced at Tim, who shrugged at me (or really, lifted his shoulders a tiny amount to signify a shrug), so I wandered over to her. I leant on the table beside her with my back to Nelson and the others. "You okay?"

"That was disturbing," she replied, tugging my jacket closer again.

"Yeah. Can't have been fun to see the imposter-Nightwing do that."

"No. But that was not what was disturbing," she replied. "I have most of their conversation I believe, although the lip reading was harder because of the quality…"

"You did well to get any of that," I said. "I wasn't close enough." I twisted, glanced over my shoulder. "Need to get a copy for Gretchen," I finished thoughtfully, wondering how I was going to manage that.

Starfire nodded. "Excuse me, Acting Chief," she called.

Nelson looked up at her from where he was going over some documentation with Tim. "Yes, Starfire?"

"I would like to request a copy of that tape," she said. "We have more sophisticated technologies available to us for analysis."

Nelson hesitated, looking between the detectives.

"We would, of course, share any findings we make," Tim included.

"Assuming we are fully satisfied you were not involved," Nelson said eventually. "Then I do not foresee a problem getting a copy."

Satisfied, Starfire sat back and looked up at me, smiling.

"You're good," I said with a grin. "What'd you see on the tape?"

Her smile faded. "Dick, she called him 'Jason'."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comic lore cite: <strong>__Tarantula executed Police Chief Redhorn in the comics. Jason (assuming that's him) impersonated Nightwing on many occasions._

_Offical stats: Tim is (roughly and subject to change) 5'9" (he'd be wearing taller boots). Dick is 5'10". Jason is 6'. Bruce is 6'2". Starfire is (supposed to be) 6'4" (her height changes from comic to comic. She is taller than Dick in my stories though, although not by that much.)  
><em>


	40. Chapter 40

_**Author's Note:**_

_Good luck at College Faith!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40.<strong>

"Honey, I'm home!" I called from the front door of my apartment.

As cliché as it was, I was pleased to hear Starfire's greeting, "I am in the bedroom! The information you wanted is on the bench, please join me when you are ready."

I looked at the tape and other documents Nelson had allowed us to take copies of, then looked up at the slightly open bedroom door. Decisions, decisions. She's in the bedroom, asking me to join her, and yet there's work to be done.

Tim'd gone to class and wouldn't be back for a while, so I did expect I'd need to have something to show him when he got back, but an invitation from Starfire...

"Um…"

"I have not put the copy of the recording into Gretchen," she called. "I thought you would like to set the parameters of the analysis."

Damn, I'd hoped she would have loaded it in already. I'd had to return to the station with Can and the Captain after the 'interview' was complete and Nelson was satisfied someone was impersonating Nightwing. I wished I could have left with her and Tim, but I had to be content that at least we had a visual record of Redhorn's death now.

Activating Gretchen, I loaded up the surveillance footage, forwarding a copy to Babs and Bruce, because I knew they'd just hack it from Gretchen anyway, and set her on analysis mode. Then I left my jacket hanging up on the hook beside the door, slipped out of my boots and headed into the bedroom.

No Starfire, but I could hear water moving from the bathroom.

So, naked Starfire. Awesome.

She looked up at me from the bath as I entered the bathroom, surrounded by bubbles and her hair all pinned up so it wouldn't get wet. Smiling tiredly, she murmured, "Greetings."

"Hey," I said, crouching down beside the bath so I could talk to her. "This a private party? Or can I join?"

She gave me a thoughtful look and lifted one sopping and bubbly hand, brushing her fingertips against my face. The same sparks of tingling electricity fired where she touched me. "It could be interesting," she replied.

"What _is_ that?" I asked as I stripped off.

"The _valsoona_. Tamaranian equivalent of the Earthen morning sickness. The length varies from female to female, much like the Earthen morning sickness is not limited to morning. We do not get sick, instead our touch becomes attuned with that of our mate and father of our offspring."

"Really?"

Starfire smiled. "Yes. It is often most… amusing… when infidelity is discovered because a female will attune with the wrong male."

I blinked, then a silly grin burst forth. "So, it really is mine? Through and through?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes. Were you concerned?"

"A little. More than I realised, I guess. How does your body know who the father is?" I asked.

"We are creatures of energy," she replied. "Mine calls to you, it matches the energy in the baby to yours. I suspect my pull would be stronger for other Tamaranians since I command greater energy than they do, but humans have energy inside too. Can you not feel it reaching for me?"

I could certainly feel something. "When you touch me, yeah. What happens if you touch someone else?"

Starfire flushed. "I zapped Tim before, he was most shocked."

I laughed. "Scoot forward."

She pouted at me. "I must move?"

"Yes, you must."

Starfire curled her hands around the rim of the bath and heaved up so she was sitting forward and I was able to slip into the bath behind her. "Wow, you're running this hot." Normally I freeze in her baths because she really can't judge temperature that well, but today, it was very warm and nice.

She sighed. "That is your fault."

"Mine?" I asked, settling myself. I gripped her shoulders and pulled her back to me, lying down in the bath.

She shifted, nuzzled her back against my chest and then rested her head beside mine, energy firing between us where our skin connected. It was a nice feeling. "You are human. Your child is half human. Suddenly I am unable to regulate my internal temperature as I once was."

A very nice feeling. Wow. Wait, she's complaining. "Oh… sorry?"

"It will settle," she said. "I will find a balance."

Hard to concentrate on her words with all the electricity between us. It was arousing. Sensual, seductive. Bonus points for her being naked too. "I'm sorry if this is turning out difficult for you."

"Not difficult," she responded. "I was just unprepared."

Kisses on her bare, wet neck. Running my hands up and down the length of her arm. "Not to mention we skipped over the first eight weeks of it."

"I would have had more time to adapt," she agreed.

"Is it going to feel like this the whole pregnancy?" God, that'd be awesome, we'd never leave the bedroom.

Starfire giggled. "No," she replied. "Just special times. There will be a pattern to it, when my energy flow to the baby is at its greatest, it will be like this for us. Then the energy will taper off so the baby can become accustomed. If it felt like this the entire pregnancy, our females would always be pregnant."

"Damn, there goes that idea. This is incredible."

"Now, my love, just imagine what sex will be like while you are under the influence of the thrill of this sensation."

I paused. "Okay, turn around and mount me, woman."

She trailed the tips of her fingers along my inner thighs beneath the water. "No."

"Please?"

"Hmm," she replied, teasing me with her fingers. "No."

Lifting my hands I gripped her under the chin, turning her face away so I could have greater access to the line of her neck and jaw and began to work my lips along her skin. My other hand stroked up her body to cup her breast. "I'll just have to work for it then," I mumbled against her neck.

"Please do," she purred in response.

So I did. I tweaked and played, my lips trembling against her skin, my hands caressed and aroused, every sense heightened by the sensations of her energy flowing between us. I teased her until she was purring with anticipation, 'til my own willpower was frayed and desperate for her.

Baths are not conducive to lovemaking, however, so the moment she was ready to let me fill her, I lifted her up and made her stand, gently towelling us dry in between kisses on the various parts of her body I was drying while she's quivering with anticipation and watching me with glowing eyes. It was interesting to watch the streaks of green fire wafting from her skin where I touched her. Staring in wonder, I stroked five lines across her belly. Imprint of my lips on her hip. The more aroused she got, the longer the lines of fire stayed on her skin after I touched her. Her energy wasn't just thrilling me, by the looks.

She's glowed during sex before, sometimes during the play, but never like this. Never so in tune with my touch that I can draw on her skin. "Wow."

"This is called the _valsoona __elealla,_" she purred. "Moments of intimate touch. If you were Tamaranian, my touch would bring the same lines of fire along your skin."

"Makes me sorry I'm not," I responded.

She smiled and brushed her finger along my shoulder, nerves keenly following her moment. "Just because your energy does not become visible like mine, does not mean it is not there."

"Is there any other little Tamaranian quirks I need to know about?" I asked as I paid particular attention to her inner thighs.

"I am certain there will be, but this is all I know of. It will be different because our child is half human. I suspect that perhaps I may be susceptible to human weakness for a while."

"Like getting cold."

"Hmmm."

"We'd better talk to Raven then."

"Yes," she replied. "Oh, yes, there."

I grinned, leaving one hand where it was to play, while I drew a smiley face against her belly with my other hand. She giggled at me, swatting at my hand. I stood and reached for the pins in her hair and let the glorious silk slide free.

Mouths fused, I carried her to the bed, laying her horizontally across its length.

We played with the _valsoona elealla_, revelled in the touch and taste of each other, glorified in how it made us feel, especially when we were joined.

She surrounded me, cocooned in her energy and something inside me responded to her. Welled and returned, reaching for her energy as she was reaching for mine. It had never been like this before. We moved as one, she rose above me while I painted her flesh green. Shrouded in red silk as her hair fell around us, her hands on my chest.

It was amazing.

And funny too. I don't think we've laughed so much during sex for a while. I loved how my hands left imprints on her breasts, how I could slide my hands down her body and watch the green fire spread across her skin, feel the tingling sensation tickle us wherever we were joined.

Finishing once didn't seem to be enough, she was still glowing and I was ready to go again faster than I'd ever been before. Amazing doesn't even being to describe it. Eager to please, eager to love, eager to stay in this intimate moment of bliss with her.

We were so lost in each other. Nothing but Starfire's coos and moans and her declarations of love as she rotated her hips. Slow and sensual. Arched back, reaching up for her, grasping at her hips and thighs and I was buried _so_ deep, I didn't know where she ended and I began. The thudding of my heart, the whisper of her breath, and the sound of our bodies moving together.

"All the stories," she whispered. "All the text, I never knew it could be like this."

"I'm glad I didn't know about this, I would have gotten you pregnant a lot sooner."

She giggled. "I foresee we shall be spending a lot of time in the bedroom."

"Nothing wrong with that," I grinned. "Care to spend the next fifty years pregnant?"

She laughed at me. "Do you want the big family?"

"I'll just hire nannies," I said, closing my eyes as I enjoyed a particularly nice flex of her hips. "Oh, yes."

"You just desire me for my hormones."

I laughed. "Sure, that's it. Star, this is… amazing. I don't think I've ever felt closer to you."

"I agree, it is most intimate."

"Understatement. This is incentive for warriors to breed, that's what this is."

Starfire giggled again. "Our scientists seem to think so," she murmured. "There is an… aphrodisiac which will simulate this."

I opened my eyes and glared at her. "And now you tell me. Get some, woman."

Starfire threw back her head and laughed, her mirth trembling through her body and down to where we were joined. She's so giggly today, I'm loving her lighter mood. Maybe it's because this pregnancy is starting to feel real… oh, I don't care, _more,_ Star.

"Damn, that feels _so_ good."

"Do you think you can finish again?" she asked.

"Not sure. Can you?"

"Oh, yes."

"Then don't you dare stop."

She scooped her hair with one hand, pouring it over her back so she could lean down to kiss me and I moved up to meet her mouth. Devoured her, took everything she gave and shared and returned it tenfold. She drew me upward to join her and I wrapped my hands around her waist so I could help her movement, reaching for her lips with mine, then down to suckle on a breast while her hands gripped the back of my head.

A strangled moan. "Hooooolllleeey shite…"

Both our heads snapped to the door to see Wally standing there creeping on us, his mouth open and staring at Starfire's gloriously naked body. Starfire snarled, her fingers clawing on my chest and for a moment I was afraid she'd attack Wally. I grabbed Starfire, pulling her against me and flipped us so she was hidden from view. I grabbed a pillow from beside us with my other hand and threw it at the door. "Get out!"

"Dude, move, I can't see Starfire."

"Now!" Another pillow, this one slammed against the door, pushing it closed further.

"You go, Dickie! Nail her good!" Wally called and poked his head through the gap.

"Wally!" God, what a voyeur!

"You're supposed to call out her name."

"So help me, if you don't get out of here, I will fucking end you." I threw another pillow, smacking Wally in the face. Wally yelped, the door slamming shut behind him. I huffed and sighed and looked at Starfire. "Err…"

The ferocity in her face faded, her eyes went back to normal. "Oh…"

I traced a finger along her face. No more finger stripes. "Moment ruined for you too?"

She sighed, melancholy. "Yes."

"Damn. I was really enjoying that."

"As was I. There will be other occasions."

"We should just stop having sex, we keep getting sprung," I muttered and looked at the door. "I'd better go and see what he wants. It's not even Wednesday." I gave her a kiss as I pulled away and headed for some clothes.

Wally was helping himself to my fridge by the time I got out there. He raised his eyebrow at me. "That was quick."

"Not a fucking word, Mr Porntastic. Why the hell were you creeping on us?"

"Sorry," he said, looking remorseful. "Didn't mean to, just got a bit of a shock. Mouth was faster than my brain."

"Why are you here?" I snapped.

He opened one of my sodas. "C'mon dude, I left you half a dozen messages asking you to call me, you didn't. I had to come and see everything was okay."

"And spy on us."

"I didn't mean to. I didn't know she was here."

"She _lives_ here." I could have sworn I told him that.

"Cy said she was on Ortacarr."

"She got back early."

"No shit."

"What do you want, Wal?" I asked and sat on the stool by my kitchen bench.

"Saw the Redhorn debacle," he said rather meekly. "Thought I could offer my assistance if you needed it."

Starfire stalked out of the bedroom, every inch of her covered. Long sleeved shirt, track pants, even socks. Her eyes flashed green as she looked at Wally and she snarled at him.

Wally cringed and flailed. "Shit. Legs, I'm _sorry_. I was an idiot."

"Yes, you were," I said, holding out my hand to Starfire in invitation and mainly so she wouldn't attack him. Best friend. Supposed to look out for him when he was stupid. "I should ask for my apartment key back."

"I promise I'll call first in the future."

I nodded as Starfire curled into my side. "Except on Wednesdays."

"Huh?" Wally asked.

I shrugged. "Gretchen likes the games. Have to keep my AI happy."

Wally grinned.

"Analysis complete," Gretchen announced. "Footage has been rendered and cleaned. Greetings, douchebag."

"Heya, sexy lady." Wally lifted an eyebrow at me. "Footage?"

"Police had a visual record of Redhorn's death," I said.

"Wow. Nice. You swiped it?"

"No, they gave it to me, after I proved I was innocent."

"Huh?"

"I'll show you," I said, hopping off the stool. "Gretchen, play the footage."

We watched again, Starfire squeezing my shoulders as she stood behind me at Gretchen. The tape was a lot cleaner now Gretchen had rendered it, Tarantula's words were more pronounced even if there wasn't sound. Wally watched, bug eyed, letting out a long whistle when the Imposter-Nightwing walked on screen. "I see what you mean. Pretty damning."

"Yup."

"Who's the chick? She's hot."

"Tarantula."

"Ahh. Know who dude is? He looks familiar."

"We have an idea. Gretchen, freeze frame."

The screen froze.

"Rewind… two seconds. Get a snapshot of the Nightwing on the screen. I want… facial recognition software on him, see if you can locate a record. Surveillance data. Anything that could be helpful." I sighed, pinched the bridge of my nose. "Also, I want you to grab the last known photograph of Jason Todd on record and age him between three to seven years, see if he matches."

"Running scan."

"Shit. Really?" Wally asked.

"Maybe. We've run into a guy called Red Hood, he's been working in both Gotham and Bludhaven, murdering all the underdogs and such. It's a possibility it's Jason."

"Dude…"

"Yeah."

"So, do you need a hand?"

"Not tonight," I replied. "Mainly researching. Star, Tim and I will run a patrol once he's back from class, but we're still on research."

"Blerk."

I laughed. "Didn't think you'd like to be a part of that."

"Right, but you'll tell me if I can help when you get to the action part, won't you?"

"Yup. Of course."

"And we're still on for tomorrow night?"

I glanced over my shoulder at Starfire, who nodded. "Yeah, should be fine."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then," Wally said. He threw me a cheeky wave, kissed Starfire's cheek and vanished.

"You do not believe that I saw Tarantula call him Jason?" Starfire asked.

"No. I believe you. I just want to make sure it _is_ Jason and not someone playing a cruel joke on us all."

"Elaborate joke," Starfire commented.

"Yeah. I thought so too."

"Coffee?"

"Oh. Yes please."

While Starfire wandered away to make us both a cup of coffee, I set Gretchen working on a couple of different things, then called Cyborg.

"Sup?" he asked after a few moments. He was looking down, probably at another monitor. He looked up and grinned, stopping what he was doing. "Oh, hey Wingz, how's it goin'?"

I chuckled. "Been watching the news?"

"Yeah," he said, his expression turning concerned. "Saw that business with Redhorn. Sorry, man, I know you wanted to take him down through the right channels. You crack the case yet?"

"Possibly. Couple of solid leads. Just a courtsey heads up, Nightwing was implicated, as much as I've managed to refute that, you may get some questions."

"Ahh. Not good."

"Overlord has a copy of everything, if you want to spy. Otherwise, it'd be better if the Titans just laid low."

"Call us if you need us," Cyborg said.

"Will do. Robin's here with me. Oh, and Starfire came back early."

Cyborg lifted an eyebrow. "She better not have gone through that nebula on her own."

I gave him a wiry smile. "Can't stop her when she wants something. Ryand'r and family are coming to Earth sometime soon, I'll let you know the details when we know."

"Righto. Spank Star for me."

I laughed.

"I did the hearing of that," Starfire called.

"Good," Cyborg called back. "What's the point of makin' all those mods to the T-Ship, if you just ignore her? How's a brother supposed to keep you safe?"

"I needed to be home," she replied.

Cyborg rolled his eye at me. "Women."

I laughed. "Don't I know it. Say hi to Sarah for us, how's she doing?"

"She's doing better," he replied. "Went to work today, didn't call me once in a panic, so she called that a win."

"Oh, good."

"Although I did see ghosty a couple of times."

"To be expected."

"Yeah. I didn't mind, kept me sane too. Guess that's why Star's back too, huh?"

"Yeah, but I'm not allowed to mention it. _Rutha_ and all."

"Gotcha," Cyborg said with a smile and tapped the side of his nose. "Well, let us know if you need anythin' with the Redhorn situation, I'll have a peek at your data when I have the time."

"Thanks. Also, can you put out a bulletin? Possible new criminal, even though he's only working Gotham and Bludhaven, I think everyone needs to be aware of this. I'll send you the details in a bit."

"Sure thing. Oh, and while I've got you, had word Bumblebee and Herald had a baby boy."

Starfire was at my shoulder in moments. "A boy?"

Cyborg grinned and nodded. "Bouncing baby boy. Eight pounder too. She's out of hospital."

"What did they call him?" I asked.

"Gabriel."

Starfire clasped her hands together. "Glorious."

"I'll make sure to send them flowers," I said. "Thanks Cy."

"Bye Star," Cyborg grinned and waved.

"Bye!"

"A boy," Starfire breathed as she floated away.

Grinning, I called Raven and Beast Boy next.

"Hello," Raven grumped into the video phone. "Dick. My feet hurt," she whined when she saw who it was.

"Is this like a common thing for you?" I questioned.

"Cloven hooves," she said with a roll of her eyes. "That's what Gar says anyway."

"Do you want me to come rub them? Or better yet, Starfire's back, would you mind coming here? We could use a check up, if you have time."

Raven lifted an eyebrow at me, then glanced away from the screen. "Gar's not back for an hour. So alright. I'll be there soon."

"I feel fine," Starfire said from the kitchen after I'd hung up.

"Call it unmarried husband piece of mind," I replied, having a look at some of the preliminary data Gretchen had for me.

Starfire sighed and I heard the sound of the oven being turned on.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked.

"Baking cookies," she replied. "I purchased the cookie dough when I went shopping this afternoon."

I hesitated. "Which shops did you go to?"

"The corner store, where I introduced myself to everyone I met as your lover."

I turned and looked at her, eyebrows arched in surprised.

She smiled back at me cheekily. "I do recall how this secret identity works," she told me. "I went to a place not far from the station, since I shall be working there. I will not go to any others."

"Cheeky vixen," I told her. "What kind of cookie dough?"

She winked at me, "Wait and see. How long before Tim returns?"

Turning back to Gretchen, I looked at the time. "About half an hour. I'd better get some work done."

"I shall be the mouse," she replied.

I nodded vaguely, already reading through the data, refining parameters for Gretchen so the scan would run faster. She's good and thorough, but I still wanted the information quickly.

I watched Gretchen age several old photographs of Jason into several different possibilities, each possibility had several different ages, just so we could be thorough. I tweaked a couple of things about his appearance, putting in that streak of white hair we'd seen on the Imposter-Nightwing. I also changed his hair colour possibilities back to his natural red. We ended up with about twenty possibilities that Jason could look like.

And a 90% match on one of those with the Imposter-Nightwing. It would have been higher if we could see his eyes.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Fuck."

"Dick?" Starfire called, concerned.

"Nothing. Okay, Gretchen, run image seventeen through every databank you can. Find everything."

"Running scan."

"You have a match," Starfire said, now directly behind me. Placing her hand on my shoulder, she gave it a little squeeze.

I reached up so I could grip her hand. "So it seems."

"Then it is him."

"Yes."

"What do we do?" she asked.

"Try and talk to him, I guess. Find out why he's running around killing people. Being Red Hood. Impersonating me."

"Is he _T'ari_? I cannot fight _T'ari_."

"I know." I swivelled my chair so I could look up at her. "Star, I don't want to put you in danger, or anywhere near him for the time being, not until I know what his plan is." I placed my hand on her belly, wrapped my other arm around her back to hold her there. "Promise me if we come across Red Hood, you'll run."

She sighed and looked sceptical. "Dick—"

"I charge you with keeping our _eilace_ alive. Safe. I won't pull you from patrol. I won't say you can't battle no matter how much I'm scared for you. But I need you to be cautious. A bullet to the stomach and you could lose the baby. Promise me you'll keep our _eilace_ safe."

"Oh, Dick—"

"It'd kill me if something happened to either of you. Promise me you'll stay safe."

"Beast Boy extracted the same promise from me," Raven mentioned, standing a small distance away, her fingers clasped together as they hung level with her hips. We both looked over at her, she'd been sneaky in her ravening for once. "You're living for two now, you have to be selfish. Think of the baby as an innocent you carry around with you all the time."

Starfire nodded. She looked back down at me, cupped my face and whispered, "I promise."

"Thanks." I ducked my head, kissed her belly before I stood to greet Raven.

"So, what would you like me to check?" Raven asked after we'd greeted her and Starfire rescued her cookies from the oven.

I snitched a still warm cookie. "Just that everything's okay."

Raven lifted an eyebrow at me. "Let me guess. Starfire's not feeling herself and you're a bit panic-y?"

"You could say that."

"I won't presume to know what a Tamaranian pregnancy is like," Raven said. "Let alone a hybrid."

"None of us are particularly prepared for this," I said.

Raven sat on a stool, lifted her feet so she could plant them on my lap and beaconed to Starfire. I rolled my eyes and pulled of her shoes so I could rub her feet while Raven placed a glowing hand on Starfire's abdomen.

"Are you taking vitamins?" Raven asked.

Starfire nodded. "I have started taking the standard Tamaranian ones."

"I'll need specifics," Raven said. "Human babies need specific vitamins to help them grow, I'll need to make sure yours cover that."

Starfire nodded. "Very well."

"How long do Tamaranian pregnancies last?"

Starfire considered, I could see her calculating in her head, transposing days. "Ten Earthen months."

"Roughly same as human then. Morning sickness? Or Tamaranian equivalent?"

Starfire flicked her eyes to me and flushed. "Yes. Although I also am finding myself cold."

Raven lifted an eyebrow. "Cold?"

"She blames me," I said.

"Your hormones are a little unbalanced," Raven said and removed her hand. "But that's normal. Baby is just shy of ten weeks. Growing well, moving around nicely. It seems perfectly normal, what'd I'd expect of a human baby the same age. I can hit the databanks for the Tamaranian development rates if you like."

"That'd be helpful," I said. "Thanks Rae." I frowned, considering how to phrase this. "Um…"

"Just spit it out," Raven suggested.

"Human girls have a set number of eggs," I said, hesitantly. "Do Tamaranians?"

Starfire looked confused.

"She still has eggs, if that's what you're asking," Raven said. "They've decreased in number, but there's still plenty there. There'll be more children if you want them, but I wouldn't wait too long. And… by the feel of things, the changes they made to the eggs, it's on all of them. Natural pregnancy will be very easy from here."

"Oh. Well… good."

Raven grinned at me. "Would you like to know the sex?"

I froze, staring at her, then looked over at Starfire, who was equally astonished. "You can tell that already?"

"Yup."

"Oh… wow…um…"

"I would prefer to wait," Starfire said. "If you do not mind, Dick."

"I think I do too," I replied.

Raven wriggled her toes, prompting me to start massaging again. "Okay, I'll just keep it a secret then. When are you going to tell the others?"

"Soon," I said. "There's a few things Star and I need to sort through first."

Raven smiled. "And here I thought you were just delaying the 'keeping up with the Logans' moment."

I had to laugh at that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_Valsoona elealla is mine. Something different than morn'lo._

_For those of you that read both Katergator and my works, in the last chapter Kater had Raven and BB go all glowy and feel each other. Completely different than here. Because Raven's an empath, it makes sense there would be some sort of empathic bonding going on between them, which visualised in an aura and a mutual sharing of feelings. Empaths have said that auras are colourful._

_The valsoona elealla is purely physical, I've established before that Starfire glowed during intimate moments and her powers tingled when she did it in pure energy form. This is just a step above that, being able to draw on her skin. _

_That, and Kater totally ripped my idea (I'm kidding, lower those pitchforks). Kater and I work pretty damn hard to keep our stories separate and as different from the other as we can within the scope. But we bounce a lot and she gets all my chapters months in advance. And she asked me beforehand and I said it wasn't even close to mine. So there._

_She's my friend of bestness and we have similar opinions about a lot of things. Even if she does have squeaky whack a mole hammers._


	41. Chapter 41

_**Author's Note:**_

_Adam: 41 chapters isn't long? No. No sequel. Really this time.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41.<strong>

I don't expect the next few days were very fun for Starfire. At home, anyway.

Jason, or Red Hood, or whoever the hell he was seemed to be lying low. Very low. Everything had sort of ground to a halt, whether that was because of Redhorn's death, or because whatever he was doing was taking more planning, or even perhaps he knew we knew who he was. Whatever the reason, there'd been nothing. No mass murders. No shakeups of the underground in either Gotham or Bludhaven. Just nothing. It was frustrating.

A warrant for Tarantula's arrest had been issued, along with a blurry photo of her pulled from the video, but Acting Chief Nelson made no mention of the Imposter-Nightwing's presence in the room at the time of Redhorn's death. I supposed I should have given them her real name. I could have. I should have. Not that I didn't think they'd believe me, I wanted to talk to her first. Not that we could find her either.

Redhorn's funeral was a city wide affair. Can had volunteered our group to be in full parade uniform, oh joy of joys. All the proof of Redhorn's corruption seemed to have been squashed by Acting Chief Nelson so he was getting a City funeral. Starfire and Nightwing were asked to attend, to pay tribute to a great man. Which of course, I had to refuse but Starfire thought it would be better for the people of Bludhaven if we did show some support, to the police department in general as well, so she was there among the dignitaries in full uniform.

Bruce also came down for the funeral, just for appearances. He was in among the other dignitaries as well, smirking at me in my full police uniform, complete with stupid hat and white fucking gloves as I stood at attention at the back of the church. He made a show of greeting Starfire and flirting with her, just to piss me off I think. He made a show of greeting me after the funeral too and calling me 'son' while Nelson was in hearing range. I don't think Nelson had clued into the fact I was _that_ Dick Grayson. Bruce really likes to catch people off guard sometimes.

I suppose I should have been glad for the reprieve in the crime wave. The chance to take a breather after all the crap things that had happened lately. To be with Starfire, just us, as a couple. Sort through a few things and get used to the idea we were going to be parents.

But I couldn't help but feel we were in the calm before the storm. Something big was coming. Something bad. And Jason was at the centre of it.

It was hard too. Part of me just wanted to solve it. Sit in front of the computer and just work and research, ignore everything else until it all fell into place. Until I knew what was going on and I knew how to counter it. Until I found Tarantula and Red Hood.

I was trying to condense months worth of research into the last couple of days, trying to figure out where Red Hood would strike next. If it's going to be Blockbuster (which as much as that would sort out a lot of problems in Bludhaven, he needed to be brought to justice, not executed and have his operation taken over, especially not by my brother), or if Red Hood was going to follow Tarantula's plan of getting rid of corruption within Bludhaven's police force and justice department. I was trying to find links within the police, corrupt police officers now out in the open because of Redhorn's death.

Starfire let me brood. She knew it was how I coped. We compromised. She let me brood and be angry at my failure to solve everything quickly. She stayed out of the way and did not say a word when I stumbled to bed at three in the morning every night. She allowed me to use her as a ranting board, sat and offered up ideas that I'd already torn apart before, just so I could tear them apart again. She watched from the shadows as I beat the crap out of criminals, not ever saying a word about extravagant use of force. She let me relieve some frustrations with her and then roll away and return to Gretchen, leaving her alone. Anything I wanted, anything that would help, as long as I was willing to put everything aside for next weekend when Ryand'r and his family arrived to visit.

She's amazing. She really is. I don't deserve her.

I am fully aware of what I'm doing when I get like this. Focused, determined, singled minded in my search. Most people think I just shut everyone out, but I don't. Everything's calculated. Controlled. Brooding helps the mindset. It's not that I don't trust anyone else to do the work. I do. It's just, if I don't read it all myself, if I don't look through everything, I miss things. If I miss things, someone could die. My brain won't reach the solution as fast as I would like. If I have everything at my fingertips, I can be reworking strategies and mulling over data as I have a shower, or eat some food, rather than getting angry that Beast Boy hasn't finished a particular part, or wondering how Raven's report fits into the bigger picture. If I do it, it's done and I don't have to worry about it anymore.

I learnt that from Batman. Even when I was his partner as Robin, he used to double check all my work. Used to piss me off, until I formed the Titan and started having to double check work for myself. I realised he hadn't been double checking to see if I'd done anything wrong. He'd done it to make he knew the background to my reasoning. He trusted the answers I gave him, but if he didn't do it himself, he'd always wonder _why_ those answers were right.

I assimilate data. I've gotten better at it over the years. If I'm short with Starfire, it's because my brain is cycling through information, looking for patterns and solving problems. If I seem grumpy, it's because I'm following several leads at once and I don't have time for trivialities. If I seem detached while I'm inside her, it's probably because I am.

Load up the brain with information, then sort through it all while I'm engaged in some sort of physical activity, whether that's vigorous exercise or sex with Starfire, it doesn't matter. I don't want to use her like that and she knows it, which is why I won't unless she offers first. She's mentioned once that she does like brooding sex, I'm more focused on giving her pleasure or something like that. I find it hard to remember.

It was easier to do when she didn't live with me. I could just send her a message saying I was researching and she wouldn't come for a couple of days. Now she's here, it's a little bit more difficult. Yes, I'll respond if she talks to me, eat whatever food she puts in front of me, kiss her goodnight if she's going to bed, but my brain is disengaged from my mouth. It's all absent motions. If I lose a train of thought, I might never get it back again.

Starfire's acquired a good eye, a good way of helping me focus on particular points. She'll read the signs. Straddling me naked while I'm at the computer for a quickie helps, it really does, if she times it right. If I've been starting at something for too long, it's usually a good bet she'll interrupt me with something. It gives my brain that rush of hormones after a good orgasm, serotonin in particular, which helps my brain relax a bit. Brings through conclusions better.

I have developed, through necessity, a way to switch it off, after all an alert can come at any time. Plus, Starfire has needs to. There's two of us in this relationship. She'll take the five minutes when I make her a coffee, instead of the other way around, and ask her how her day was. She also knows, when the brooding done, when I have my answers, I'll be back to normal and make it all up to her.

Monday arrived after a rather exhausting weekend of research and scouring Bludhaven futilely for clues, but we were still both looking forward to it. Monday really started Sunday night, with Starfire modelling possible outfits for her first day and asking for my opinion.

I'm not sure why girls do that. She looks great in absolutely everything, but she finally settled on a look she thought was professional. Then, of course, Starfire had to ask why I preferred to wear sweaters and jeans to work, rather than a tie like Rogers did.

"Because criminals can grab the tie and yank," I said, lounging on the bed. It was the first quality time we'd spent together for the weekend, I'd put aside my research for a little while so I could help her nerves for her first day at work.

She stood at the end of the bed, putting her clothes back on their hangers and returning them to the closet. "But you look most handsome in a tie."

"It's not practical."

"But it is sexy."

I grinned. "So, I'll wear a tie for you at home."

"Naked?" Starfire asked.

"Can't be naked if I'm wearing a tie. Of course, if you wanted to wear a tie and nothing else, I wouldn't be opposed."

She giggled at me.

"Sorry I've been so distant all week."

She smiled and shook her head. "You have had other concerns."

"Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"A little," she responded. "It will be interesting working with you."

"Not really with me," I said. "Your desk is downstairs."

"In the same building then," she replied and crawled on the bed to join me, curling herself against my side.

"We can carpool," I joked, shifting my arm so she could use it as a pillow.

She giggled. "Go on the coffee runs."

"Doughnuts," I said. "Us cops like doughnuts."

"Oh, is that why you are getting the pooch in the belly?" she teased and poked my stomach.

"Rock hard abs, woman," I returned. "Not doughnut pooch."

Starfire glanced down at my stomach. "No, it is most definitely a doughnut pooch. Your training fails you."

"I'm not the only one with a bumpy belly there, my lovely."

She beamed. "Mine is a baby."

Silly grin time. For both of us.

Starfire smiled and snuggled in closer. "I am looking forward to tomorrow. It will be interesting work, I believe."

"Different from translating for the courts," I said. "Criminals will try to trick you. Appeal to you. Try and make you a friend so you'll stand up for them. You have to harden your heart, you're just there to translate."

"They used to do so at the courthouse too," she said. "Do not fear, you have trained me well. I know my role."

"Just checking. Can I take you to lunch tomorrow? I know a pretty nice place just around the corner from the station."

Her fingers traced little circles on my chest as she dipped her head lower, listening to my heartbeat. "I shall have to ask my unmarried husband."

"I'm sure he'll be a jealous prick and say no and you'll have to defy him."

"And run away with you?"

"Yes please."

"And you would not be concerned that I was carrying Nightwing's baby?" she teased.

"I'll raise them as my own. Good thing we look so similar. I'm richer than he is too," I added.

"Indeed, that is the bonus." She stifled a yawn.

"We should get some sleep," I noted.

"Have you decided if you wish for a girl or a boy?" Starfire asked. "Should we ask Raven?"

I played with her hair, breathed in the scent of her shampoo. "Just a healthy, happy baby. I haven't really thought about sex. And I think I like not knowing."

She readjusted her head on my chest. "Or names," she said once she was comfortable. "We need to think of names."

"Names'll be hard," I said and brushed by fingers against her face. "We'd have to find something that fits with and'r. I think your brother already stole all the good ones."

"We do not have to," Starfire said with a small frown. "Should they not have a human name?"

"The name will need to reflect both our heritages," I said. "I mean, Grayson'll be their last name, we should at least have a Tamaranian one for a first name."

"How are we to manage that?" she asked, concerned. "Surely that would reveal your identity."

"Dr Mid-Nite," I answered. "Our baby will have a hero birth certificate logged with the Justice League which will have both of us listed as parents, Nightwing and Starfire, and another birth certificate lodged with the government with Kory and Dick as parents."

"So, we have to think of a hero name as well?"

"I was thinking of combining our names. Like Firewing. Or Nightstar. Flaming Robin. Or something corny like that until they want to chose their own name."

"Oh. You have thought this through."

"I didn't spend all this week researching just Red Hood, you know. It was worrying me. Good thing we have a couple of precedents to go on."

"Dick, could we not have and'r in the name?" Starfire asked.

I was surprised. "You don't want it?"

"Not particularly. I have cut ties to Tamaran. I do not feel particularly worthy of the and'r name at present."

"My beautiful Kory, you're more than worthy of the and'r name."

She smiled briefly, then continued, "Also, I fear if we used and'r it may give certain people on Tamaran incentive to come after our child."

"Oh. Well… we have a while to think about it. Why don't we wait until you're not so heartsore about Tamaran?"

"So much will change," Starfire said, timid. "It… frightens me a little."

"Me too," I replied, smiling at her. "But we'll be ready for it, wait and see."

Next day, we arrived at the Station within moments of each other. Carefully timed of course, I'm sure Starfire was watching me from the air. We'd already had our goodbye kisses at the apartment so it was a matter of us greeting as friends now.

I watched her, stowing away my gear at my desk, as Starfire presented herself to the Captain, smiling and acting all bubbling and herself. The Captain showed her around himself, seeing that her last tour was rudely interrupted and I smiled at her as she and the Captain disappeared into the elevator.

Can exit the elevator at the same time as Starfire and the Captain got into it, I watched out of the corner of my eye as they greeted each other before Can flounced to her desk. "Morning Dick!"

"Morning, nice weekend?"

"Yup. Jake had to work Saturday, always funny to see him hobbling off on his crutches."

"You're a mean, mean woman."

"He'd laugh at me. Sunday was nice though, although he spent the day complaining about itchies in his cast."

"He'd know better than to scratch it."

"You'd think," she said, putting her gear away in her desk. "But I still caught him trying to shove a ruler down there to scratch."

I laughed. "Nice."

Can clapped her hands and then rubbed them together. "Monday morning. What've we got?"

"Boring stuff for us," I said. "Captain wants an update on the Ramkumar case. Gingers' got a haul on the weekend apparently, we have a shopkeeper murdered on James Street, a drug dealer on George and an accidental stabbing that resulted in death. And those were just the simple ones. I wouldn't be surprised if she gets you to take a few."

"Okay, I'll have a look. Where are we at with the Ramkumar case anyway?"

"Waiting on Hackle's witness statements."

"Ahh," Can sighed. "Feel like sneaking them off him?"

I grinned at her. "Sure."

She pointed at me, playfully stern, as she walked over toward Gingers' desk. "End of the day, Grayson."

"Two hours, Apple," I called and went to steal Hackle's files.

Hackle's not much of a typer, but he does make proper notes when he's talking to witnesses. Not too much of a hassle to just type out what he's written, make a few phone calls to witness so they'll get a copy of their statements to sign. If they were major witnesses, I'd have to do it in person, but mostly there those ones that give only generic, background information. Like corroboration that a traffic light was red. Or seeing someone running in a certain direction, but can't give more detail than that. Helpful, but not court worthy.

But I'm quick and I'm good at what I do. By the time Can and Gingers had finished their Monday morning gossip session (they're female, with husbands and Gingers' has children, they gossip a lot when they're not busy, when they are they're all business), and Gingers had handed over two of her cases, I had most of Hackle's work written up. Sometimes his notes take a little deciphering though. I must have been pulling faces at his notepad because Can laughed at me from her desk.

"I'll send him on coffee run," she said, "to make up for it."

"Send who?" Hackle asked as he and Rogers arrived.

"You," she said. "Coffee run. Grayson's doing your witness statements from the Ramkumar case, you get to bring us coffee."

Hackle grunted. "I think I got the better deal."

"From your penmanship, I'd think so," I muttered.

"Bagels too," Rogers teased. "I fancy some munchies."

"Not happening," Hackle said as he headed for the elevators.

I was aware the moment the Captain appeared again, alone. He smiled and talked to Can for a few minutes, nodded at the rest of us before he vanished into his office. Not long after that, my cell beeped with a message from Starfire, giving me her extension number.

Our group had a brain storming sessions for the several cases we were working on with Can, getting our research assignments for the day. Long discussions on cases and their directions and what evidence we needed for an arrest if we had a suspect. Once we had what we needed to get done, it was just a matter of doing it all.

I got so busy, I didn't notice the time until Starfire tapped me on the shoulder. I am not used to having lunch dates, normally I grab a bite to eat when I remember so it was a bit of a shock to see her standing there expectantly and it was edging on two o'clock.

Nice to see Hackle and Roger's shocked faces though.

"Did you forget?" Starfire asked, tilting her head at me.

I scrambled for my gear, making sure my documents were saved. "Shit, yeah, sorry."

She hesitated, looked uncertain. "If you are busy—"

"Nope, I'm coming," I said and bounded to my feet. "Let's go."

"Have you had a good first day so far?" I asked as I hit the button in the elevator for the ground floor.

"Exhausting," she said. "There is a lot of information and procedures to assimilate. And their backlog is incredible. I spent most of this morning reading up on police procedures specific to this station. Plus, I do not think Joyce and Daniel believe I can speak so many languages. They continually try and test me."

"I'm sure that'll settle down."

"I do hope so. It was not nice listening to them gossip about me in Russian. They seem to believe I got this job because I am a superhero and the force wants us under control, not because I am a capable linguist."

"Wasn't it the same in Jump?"

"No," she replied as the elevator dinged on the ground floor. "Since I was known in Jump. They were polite and courteous."

"They'll get used to you here, Star, or you'll make them eat their words."

She smiled at me. "And your day?"

"So much better now," I said, holding open the front door of the Station and me and my girl slipped into the streets to share lunch together.

Starfire drew a couple of odd looks, she always does even when I'm accompanying her as Nightwing, but she never lets that bother her. I drew a couple of eyebrow rises too but I didn't care. We were there as friends, we acted like friends nothing more. Still, you know, it makes me wonder sometimes how Starfire copes with being so different.

We shared an incredible lunch together, as friends, and by the end of it, I sat back and smiled and thought, 'This is what it's like to be normal.'

Then of course, Starfire's floating away in happiness as we left and I realised this is as normal as its going to get for us.

And I'm okay with that.

I spent that night with Gretchen again, researching, going through everything again, collating data and crime statistics, looking for a pattern, a clue, something that could show me the end game. Starfire helped me as best she could, but there's only so much she can do before she sees me getting cranky with her. The only time I broke away from my research was for patrol.

Starfire went to dinner with Sarah and Cyborg while Tim and I worked. Tim had been alternating between Gotham and Bludhaven but he spent most nights with us. I think Bruce wanted it that way. At least Starfire had someone to talk to a bit while I brooded.

Tuesday brought a frustrating day for me, but a good one for Starfire.

Can had busted a drug dealer, a man who called himself Scarface, on a suspected murder charge of one of his buyers. Someone couldn't pay, he extracted the price but had been overzealous. He'd been stupid enough not to leave the scene of the crime quick enough. We'd just got word the victim had died from substantial injuries on route to the hospital. He'd had no id on him and we were still running fingerprints so until they came through, it was just Scarface.

Since it was Can's case and I'm her junior, its fine for me to sit behind the two way mirror and watch. Can prefers it that way, she liked to talk to them on her own, while Hackle, Rogers and I watch body language and quickly check up on anything the suspect gives away while he's in the chair.

This one, though…

I don't know what he was on, but he sat in that chair, smirking and taunting at Can in a different language. It was a harsh, grating language, full of short, sharp words. It didn't sound like anything I knew, but it did sound familiar. Problem was, we also knew the guy spoke English, he was just taunting us with this. But until he was on record speaking English, there was little we could do.

Can'd leave the room every now and then and all four of us would watch him ranting in this language for a while, before Can would go back in and see if he was ready to talk to us. Or ask for council. Something.

So we called for the professionals.

Joyce came first, stood at the two way window while Scarface taunted Can and Can just took it, waiting. "I'm sorry," she said after a long moment and pulled out her phone. "Not one of mine. I'll get Daniel to come up."

"And Starfire," I prompted.

Joyce made a face, then remembered herself. "Fine. I'll call the alien too."

I frowned at her. There was always one. Always. Starfire told me there was a few at the courthouse too when she'd worked there. Some that couldn't look past the exotic appearance to the woman beneath. But she never had to work closely with them and it was always professional. There was a judge that hadn't liked her, but then he hadn't liked anyone, but he was still professional and courteous to Starfire. But Joyce…

She grated on everyone's nerves. Uppity kind of personality. I never liked her much but we did have to be nice. We did need translators. I pitied Starfire for having to work so closely with her now.

Daniel arrived a few minutes later, pushing his glasses back up his nose. Starfire wasn't there and I wondered if Daniel had even told her. Probably not.

Time to send a discreet message.

Daniel frowned as he watched Scarface. "Perhaps it's some dialect of Portuguese?" he suggested.

"That's not Portuguese," Joyce snipped. "It's not even close. Mandarin would be closer."

"Not enough tone. Vowels are harsher."

"One of the providences then."

"He doesn't look Asian."

"You don't have to be Asian."

"Lost European dialect?"

"He's a two bit drug dealer," Hackle said, exasperated. "Not some sort of ancient linguist."

"It is Klingon."

I glanced over my shoulder to see Starfire at the door, just standing there and watching Scarface. It didn't seem to bother her that Joyce and Daniel appeared to deliberately exclude her.

"What would you know?" Joyce asked.

Starfire ignored her. "Why is he speaking Klingon? English is his first language, yes?"

"We're pretty sure of that," I said. "But we need him on record."

"How can you tell?" Daniel asked.

"His pronunciation," Starfire replied. "His contractions are wrong, his grammar is that of a native English speaker that has only basic knowledge of Klingon. The verbs are in the wrong place." Starfire frowned. "I see. He is doing the 'playing'."

I nodded. "Yup."

"He just insulted Can's mother. He is not so much speaking the language as doing the parroting of it."

"You're not the best at English either," Joyce muttered.

Starfire lifted an eyebrow at Joyce, but didn't bite. "Permission to enter the interview room and translate for Detective Apple?"

I smiled. "By all means."

Starfire nodded and turned away, heading toward the entrance door. A moment later, Can looked up from where she was reading documentation at the desk and called, "Yes?"

Starfire poked her head into the room. "Forgive me, but you require translation, yes?"

Can looked surprised, but she nodded. "That'd be great."

Starfire sat in the chair beside Can, clasping her hands on the table before her.

I wasn't sure what Scarface thought when he saw Starfire. Perhaps he felt cocky, there's not much she can do while he's in a police station. Maybe he didn't recognise her. After all, there was that fake tan that could almost match her skin colour. Still, Scarface smirked and rattled off a long list of growling words.

Starfire tilted her head. "He claims he is the small, inept man, with the erect penile size equivalent to that of his little finger."

Scarface's jaw dropped open.

Can snorted. "His little finger?"

Starfire lifted her hand and wriggled her pinky. "Such a shame."

Hackle snickered, Rogers covered his mouth with his hand and I had to grin wickedly.

Scarface rattled off something else.

"No," Starfire said, with a shake of her head. "You are pronouncing it incorrectly. Also, why would your mother have a smooth forehead, is the insult not supposed to be directed at someone?"

Can coughed to smother her laughter. The rest of us were hidden behind the window and had the luxury of laughter.

Joyce sniffed. "How unprofessional," she huffed.

"Uh-huh," Rogers said. "You're just sore that she knows the language and you don't."

"Klingon isn't a real language."

"Tell that to the Trekkies," Hackle said.

Inside, Starfire was meeting everything Scarface said with poise and dignity, gently rebuffing his attempts to insult her. I could see he was getting flustered and angry, which was good. About damn time. Payback's a bitch.

Starfire shook her head again. "No, your pronunciation of—"

"Stupid bitch," Scarface snarled, thumping his handcuffed fists on the table in an effort to intimidate the women. "No good stupid whore. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Starfire smiled and turned to Can. "There, your proof that he speaks English. Now, I assume if he does not cooperate, you can imprison him?"

Can grinned back. "Thanks for your help."

"You stupid bitch," Scarface said and stood, his chair skittering backward from the force of his rising.

I watched, knowing with certain dread that I couldn't get in there in time, as Scarface spun, grabbed the chair with one of his handcuffed hands and threw it at Can and Starfire.

Beside me, Hackle, Rogers and Daniel swore while Joyce stifled a little shriek.

Had it been anyone else in that room, that chair would have hit Can for sure. Done some damage even.

Starfire simply reached over and caught the chair, inches from Can's startled face. Scarface wasn't finished in his stupidity though, he lunged for Starfire.

Starfire went straight to warrior woman mode. She gripped Can's shirt, plucked her out of the chair and forced Can away from the table. The chair Starfire held was thrown at Scarface's legs, the man tripping on them and lurching forward, only to be caught by Starfire, one handed. Gripping the front of his shirt, she lifted him off the ground. A long way off the ground, his head almost bashed against the roof.

Eyes glowing fiercely, her free hand curled around a starbolt as she knelt on the table and snarled at him.

Then I was in the room, gun up and pointed to the scumbag's head. "I wouldn't move if I were you," I snapped.

"Help me," he whimpered, his legs kicking feebly.

"You pissed her off," I said as Hackle and Rogers entered the room behind me, their guns up. "I think she just prevented an assaulting a police officer charge."

"Oh, I don't know, we might still tack that one on," Can said.

"You can let him down now, Star," I said. "We've got you covered."

Starfire's eyes dimmed again and she lowered Scarface to the ground, then released him. Hackle and Rogers made sure Scarface was sitting back down in his chair properly, even handcuffing him to the seat this time. Once he was safely restrained, I holstered my gun and offered Starfire a hand to help her get down off the table, not that she needed it. She offered me a small smile and took it.

"Where'd you learn Klingon?" I asked, curious as I escorted her from the room. Please say Beast Boy, please say Beast Boy.

Starfire's smile went a little smirkish. "Control Freak."

I groaned and covered my eyes with a hand. "Forget I asked."

After that, Joyce and Daniel made more of an effort to be polite to Starfire. Which was good, I'd hate for her first week here to be rough. She giggled as she told me the next time they'd spoken Russian around her, she'd answered one of their questions in the same language, without looking up from the paperwork she was perusing. She giggled about their stunned expression and their stammered apologies.

Sometimes Starfire has a very wicked sense of justice.

That evening, though, the murders started again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note:<em>**_ Let's kill some people!_

_... what?  
><em>


	42. Chapter 42

_**Author's Note:**_

_I've failed as a mother, my eight year old recently got into Teen Titans (yay), and here's her view: Beast Boy and Raven are the coolest. Robin, sometimes he lets his team down, Starfire's crazy (she likes berries, has a cool name but likes licking wormy things, eww) and the robot's funny and he pulls faces and when he burps its awesome. And don't forget Terra, mummy, except she's a rock._

_On the upside, I figured out why most people don't like Starfire. If you look at her through an eight year olds eyes, who doesn't realise she's an alien and is different, then yes, she's kinda crazy and talks funny. When I explained to her that Starfire was an alien, her response was "Aliens are magical creatures and they don't exist, but they come from other planets. So Starfire can't be an alien 'coz she's on this one."_

_At least I haven't raised a Rob/Raer. But then she's still at the kissing's icky (OMG WHY ARE YOU KISSING DADDY, MUMMY. GROSS!) stage._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42.<strong>

More deaths, deaths that we were always a few minutes late to prevent.

Doesn't matter that they were scum, drug dealers, rapists. They were human and they didn't deserve death.

I barely had time to walk in the door after work before Gretchen flagged the first murder for the night. With a sigh, I dumped my belongings by the door, calling for her console before I headed to my secret panel room for a uniform. "Do we have a name for this one?" I asked as I yanked my shirt over my head.

"Query, does 'Fingers' qualify as a name?"

"Yup."

"The deceased was known as 'Fingers' Jones."

"No other names?"

"None on the report."

"Why have you flagged him?"

"Flagged: Blockbuster affiliate."

I frowned, pausing in the action of undoing my belt. "Gretchen, that's not enough."

Gretchen sounded a little tart. "Secondary flags: Known affiliates Angel Marin, suspected arms dealer, released three times by Judge Evans, tattoo on shoulder reminiscent of a covered up Scorpion crest, camera in vicinity logging suspected presence of the Red Hood, weapon used Glock 10mm Sub—"

"Acknowledged. Sorry I questioned you."

"Apology accepted."

"Notify Jeeves and text Robin for me, please. Starfire location?"

"_Recognised, Starfire, T05. Welcome."_

"Speak and she shall appear," I muttered.

Her eyes stroked my form and she got a little smirkish. "Greetings. This is certainly unexpected."

I glanced down at my undone jeans and bare chest. Damn. "Um…"

Gretchen saved me from having to turn Starfire down. "There was a murder."

"Yeah," I said, reaching for my sports briefs.

Starfire sighed and lifted her handbag over her head to toss onto the kitchen counter and then flicked off her shoes. "Rats."

I chuckled. "Rats?"

"Daniel constantly exclaims that. I fear I may have picked it up. Is Tim home?"

"No, college. He'll probably join us when he's done."

Starfire nodded and turned to her section of the room and stripped. I watched out of the corner of my eye while I dropped my jeans to the floor and my boxers too, getting into my sports briefs. "What else, Gretchen?"

"Murder reported at seventeen thirty one by a Mrs Harriet Golden, who came across the Fingers while she was walking her dog. Body temperature testing places the time of death approximately half an hour before that—"

Starfire unbuttoned her blue shirt, revealing a lace pink bra, before she dropped her black pants to the floor, matching pink lacy thong. I swallowed my drool. She'd change from the bra, I knew, but that thong would tantalise my thoughts while we were out. Not that that was a bad thing.

I abandoned all pretence of listening to Gretchen when the bra came off. I was halfway into my uniform by then, so I just left it around my hips and moved toward my girl, reaching around to cup both breasts with my hands. "Can I be your bra?" I asked, nibbling her shoulder.

She giggled and leant back into me. "I suspect battle would be impossible."

"I'd be awesome support."

"I have no doubt of that."

"You are so damn sexy," I murmured. "Boobs and nipples and perky."

She giggled again, tilting her head back so she could offer me her lips to kiss, an offer I was quite happy to take. She tried to twist so she could wrap her arms around me, but I held her firm where she was. "I wouldn't be a very good bra if I let go now, would I?"

Gretchen was still talking, but I was only half listening now, especially since Starfire was bouncing up and down testing the buoyancy of my makeshift bra. I could tell she liked being grabbed, two points rubbing against my palms, especially when I started necking her. She _loves_ that, starts rumbling a purr at me, throwback to the whole feline descendant thing. I should have let her believe I was getting naked to jump her when she got home. She's floating there in nothing but a thong and _stockings_.

Stockings. I _love_ stockings on her. Little laced thigh-highs. Damn, I'd been too preoccupied to notice the sheer stocking on her legs, but now was a perfect time to shift forward so her legs could rub against mine. I was beginning to think I should just twist her around and have my way with her when Gretchen's voice penetrated my awareness.

"Detective handling the case has been listed as Detective Adams."

That got my attention. I didn't drop my hands from Starfire's breasts, but I did lift my mouth from her neck. "The same detective on Redhorn's case?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Fingers Jones was released from custody, body discovered two blocks from Station. Detective assigned, Detective Adams."

"Arresting officer?"

"Officer Josef Maynard."

I knew that name, a good man. "Reason for release?"

"Insufficient evidence."

"Insufficient?"

"Suspect was discovered with a crate of semiautomatics attempting to sell them. According to the report, the crate never made it to the evidence locker."

That's the connection I was missing. Fuck. I should have known. Tarantula uses the Glock 10mm Sub, and after going after Redhorn, she'd brought herself into Blockbuster's attention. She was still going after Blockbuster's corrupt officers. It was too much of a coincidence that Adams was assigned to Fingers' murder case, just after botching an arms arrest. And the whole missing evidence was a red flag. I gave my full attention to Gretchen. "Run a more thorough background check on Adams please. I want some intel. Concentrate on links in Blockbuster's organisation."

"Certainly. Compiling."

Starfire sighed.

"Sorry," I said.

She acknowledged that with a nod and touched my cheek before she turned to finish getting ready.

"There is a warehouse listed under Adams' name in the vicinity of the murder," Gretchen mentioned. "Warehouse was previously flagged for suspected armaments shipping."

I nodded. "Okay, we'll go look at the murder scene, then spy on the warehouse. Send Robin the warehouse details, we'll meet him there."

"Nightwing," Gretchen reminded me. "It is Wednesday."

I sighed. "Shit." I bent down and extracted my phone from my pants and dialled Wally's number.

"Sup?" Wally said after a moment.

"I need to cancel tonight."

"Nuh-ah, no way."

"Dude, there's been a couple of murders, Star and I need to skulk."

"And you don't think I can skulk? I have my camo suit."

I rolled my eyes as I finished putting on my uniform and reached for my gloves. "Dude."

"Coming anyway. I said I'd help you out. Are you going as the alter, alter? Do you need Dash?"

"No, normal ones. Don't you have a city of your own to protect?"

"Dude. It's Wednesday. I call dibs."

I glanced at Starfire, who shrugged, having figured out what Wally wanted from my side of the conversation. "Okay. Fine."

I could just hear Wally grinning through the phone. "Just have Gretch baby send me the address. And make it the right one this time, or I'll just run through the city calling your name."

"Fiiiiine."

"Don't worry, be happy, Dick," Wally teased before he hung up.

I stared at the phone disdainfully. "Yeah. Happy."

There was a zipping sound from behind me as Starfire did up her boots. I glanced over at her, seeing she'd opted for the grey top underneath her Kevlar corset. Probably feeling cold again. "You know, it's kind of odd seeing you fully clothed all the time."

She gave me half a smile. "Draining too."

"Is it?"

She lifted an eyebrow at me. "I am solar powered, Dick."

"Yeah, but you do most of your fighting at night here."

"And you have not noticed I disappear for an hour just before sunset?"

Crap. I hadn't. "Ummm…"

"You have been busy," she said with a smile. "I am adapting. It is taking slightly more time to recharge because I am so covered during the day, but I will manage."

"Doesn't excuse anything," I muttered, shoving my feet into my boots before I checked my supplies hidden in my gloves.

"Do not carry this burden too," she said. "You already endure so much. I am very full of energy at present and ready to do the kicking of the butt. Shall we?"

I took her hand, interlaced our fingers and kissed the back of her hand. "With pleasure."

The murder scene of Fingers still had the police tape around the outside, but that wasn't a problem for us since we were flying. Starfire carefully placed me on the ground beyond the tape and dropped to float at my side. A small alleyway off a darkened street. Few trash cans, scattered garbage, a smell that I didn't want to identify.

I pointed to the dried blood on the ground, then tapped my earpiece. "Gretchen, do we have any idea if it was point blank or sniper? There doesn't seem to be any evidence of struggle."

"Execution," Starfire said, pointing to the ground where the police had taped a small black cross.

I knew procedure, that meant they'd found evidence there, a cartridge or gunpowder residue. "Glock 10mm Sub," I parroted.

Starfire frowned at me.

"Tarantula uses it. Same gun as Redhorn."

"I see." She hesitated for a moment. "So, Tarantula is the executioner?"

I was scanning the alleyway to see if the police had missed anything. "That seems likely."

"And you believe she is still working with Red Hood."

"Yup."

"Who is going after Blockbuster's corrupted officers."

"As far as we know."

"So… why were you so interested in Adams? Would we not have known that he was part of Blockbuster's gang?"

"Unless he's only just been brought on board. Or made to look like he's on board. I don't know who else Blockbuster's corrupted in the police force as yet. Some of them have been exposed, but not many. Redhorn was protecting a lot of them. It's a possibility that Tarantula will go after Adams next. There's too much coincidence that he's on both Redhorn and Fingers' case, especially when Fingers was just released because of insufficient evidence. You don't just arrest someone, then lose the damn evidence. Which is why we should check out his warehouse. If he's mixed up in Blockbuster's business…" I left that to hang.

"Is there any evidence he is?" Starfire asked.

Shrugging, I tapped my earpiece. "Gretch, I want the police report when I get back to the Nightwatch please. Any luck with Adams?"

I took Starfire's hand and she lifted us up to the roof as we listened to Gretchen's report. "Detective Rek Adams, age fifty one. Not married. Twenty seven years on the force, fifteen years as a detective."

"Career change?" I asked. Twelve years seemed to be a long time before becoming a detective, but it wasn't uncommon. A lot of people did the uniform approach for a while before they went for detective as a career change.

"Failed the detective's exam seven times. Name listed on detective's exam… Stand by…"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"No record of any Rek Adams prior to becoming a police officer. Registered name change, closed record. Hacking…"

I shared a glance with Starfire.

"Did you not research the other detectives on Redhorn's case?" Starfire asked.

"Of course I did. They were clean, but I only checked for the time they were on the force. But if Adams has had a name change… how'd I miss that?"

"Dick—"

"Gretchen can only research via the parameters I set for her," I said, getting angry. "If I miss something— Damn it, I knew I should've done a more in-depth search on them. Fuck—"

"You are trying to do too much," Starfire said, resting her hand on my upper arm. "It could be nothing."

I pulled a face at her, jerked my arm away. I was angry at myself, not her and I hope she knew that. Huffing in a breath, I ran my hands through my hair. "Sorry. Just every time I miss something, someone dies."

"Redhorn's demise was not your fault," Starfire soothed. "We had no way of knowing that would happen. We were not even on the planet."

I grunted at her. "It's not just Redhorn, Star. The whole underground being wiped out. I missed all the signs."

"You were not here," Starfire said sternly. "There was nothing to indicate anything like that would happen before we left. If there was, we would not have gone."

Damn her logic.

"Not everything is on you," she said and put her hand back on my shoulder and this time I let her. "When Red Hood struck, he struck fast. Even Batman was not prepared."

I smiled at her. "How do you always know what to say?"

She smiled at me. "It is a gift."

"Previous name Derek Adaman," Gretchen announced. "Con artist. Arrested for fraud, released on bail, changed his name and joined the force."

"Arresting officer?"

"Delmore Redhorn. "

There was our connection. "That's our link to Redhorn then. Damn it."

"Warehouse?" Starfire asked.

I nodded and took her hand. "Let's go."

Robin and Flash (in his camo suit, black with a yellow lightning bolt on his chest), were waiting for us in a shadowed area behind some dumpsters as we reached the warehouse. We explained what we'd just learnt from Gretchen to them as quickly as we could.

Flash let out a low whistle. "This Redhorn thing is getting messy," he said.

I nodded in agreement.

"So, what are we checking for here?"

"Evidence, I suppose," I said. "It's listed under Adams' name, and if he's in league with Blockbuster, there'll be some clues here. Flash, can you—"

"Scout?" he pre-empted me. "On it."

I sighed as his blast of wind zipped away. "I knew it was a bad idea to bring him."

"It's Wednesday," Robin muttered, looking through some binoculars. "Not like you had much of a choice." He nudged me, offering me the binoculars. "Upper left hand corner. Open window."

I turned my gaze to where he pointed. "That's our entrance. Robin, you and I will—"

"About twenty guys on the ground," Flash announced, zipping back to us. "All armed to the teeth. Looks as though they're expecting something."

"Or someone," I mused. Like Tarantula and Red Hood. "Did you see Adams?"

"Since I don't know what he looks like, I can't say," Flash said. "Permitter scouted, there's an open window up the top this side and there's some broken wall on the other that I got through. Both are concealed from the guys on the ground."

I nodded. "Okay. Robin and I will go up through the open window. Flash, you and Starfire take the broken wall entrance, but I want you to stay outside until I give the signal. I want to check things out before we take them. If they're cops waiting for a raid, last thing we want to do is bust in there. We'll need evidence. Open comm."

"They looked more like thugs than cops," Flash noted, fiddling with his ear as he changed his earpiece to open comm.

"Still. Evidence first. We're going in there on a hunch, I need something solid." I tapped my earpiece. "Gretchen, send everything you have on Adams to Jeeves. Patch me through to Oracle." I waited a moment. "Oracle, you there?"

"At your service."

"Have a look at the Adams stuff Gretchen is sending you, I need a bona fide reason to bust in there." I gestured to the others that we needs to head to our positions, giving Starfire a meaningful look as she and Flash headed for the broken wall.

"You mean the fact that he's an ex-con cop isn't one?" Oracle said after a moment.

"By the looks, no conviction. Doesn't count."

"And Redhorn recruited."

"It's enough for us, because we know what Redhorn did. But I need to be able to prove it."

"So, why are you going in now?"

"I think Tarantula's after him. This warehouse was pretty close to where Fingers Jones was murdered a little while ago. Plus, Gretchen's previously flagged it. Mightn't get another chance."

"It's… iffy…"

"I know. That's why I have you, tie things up in a pretty bow for me."

Oracle sighed. "Things I do for you."

"Gretchen, any record of what kind of guns Fingers dealt in?"

"I shall check."

I nodded to Robin, then fired my grappling hook at the roof, Robin's landing beside mine and we winched up until we were level with the window.

I peered inside, a second story, storage area stacked with crates, its balcony overlooked a large open area and I could see people littered around outside. "I'll take the far side," I whispered to Robin, holding the window further open for him. He scrambled through and went straight to the edge, lying flat on his stomach so he could see. I went climbed in after him, stealthily heading to the other side of the loft, picking my way around crates and boxes while I kept an eye on the men down below.

It was very dark up here, shadowy, while it was very light down below. Good for us, since it would make us harder to see. I glanced at the wall Flash said was broken, seeing Starfire and Flash hiding behind some crates on the ground, waiting for the signal.

Flash's voice clipped in my ear. "Dude, the guns… they look like M-16s…"

"What are civilians doing with Army weaponry?" Robin asked.

I pressed my earpiece. "Any military activity in the area?"

"None," Oracle replied.

"Enough evidence for you?"

"Yup," I said and ducked down as a door banged and Adams himself strode through. "Stand by."

All the men down the bottom shifted their attention to Adams and he began issuing orders, pointing to groups of men, then at exits to the warehouse. Something had him spooked him, that was for sure. "Don't you let anyone in," I heard him yell. "Shoot to kill, that bitch ain't getting me."

Because I was watching down below and skulking around in the shadows, I completely wasn't expecting to be tackled and kissed.

Full on kiss, tongue shoved down my throat and all. Unbalancing from the ferocity and surprise, we ended up a tangle of limbs on the floor. I gagged at the taste of cigarettes and shoved the feminine (thank god for that) body away from me, but Tarantula was back just as fast. "You came," she said, throwing her arms around my neck as I lay on my back of the floor and kissing me again. "I knew you would."

"Get the fuck off me!" I snapped, shoving her away again. "God damn it, do you _want_ your head on a pike?"

She stared at me. "Oh. Shit. You're the _other_ one." She put her hand over her eyes. "Not again."

I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and spat. "Again? I'm the fucking original, not the wannabe you're fucking around with."

Tarantula glared. "Oh, fuck you. He _believes_ in me, which is more than you ever did."

Goddamn it, what was she _on_? "I don't know what game you're playing, but you're not going to get away with it. You can't just go around murdering people—"

Starfire's voice whispered in my ear. "Who is that?"

Open comm. Fuck. "Star—"

Tarantula looked panicked. "She's here? Fucking hell." Before I knew what was happening, Tarantula stood, planted a heeled boot on my throat, lifted her gun and fired.

The bullet flew true, but it wasn't aimed at me.

I really couldn't see, but I heard a body hit the ground. I could hear Flash cursing in my ear, Starfire sudden intake of breath and small squeak and Robin's, "Oh, shit. Adams is down."

I was there, right there and I'd let her take me by surprise and someone else died. Goddamn it.

Mayhem downstairs, yelling and cursing and then gunfire splattered against the floor I was lying on. I gripped Tarantula's boot, wrapped one leg over hers and pushed, forcing her off me and onto the ground. "Everyone get out of here. Don't be seen."

Tarantula went straight to escape mode, she'd done what she'd needed to do. She shot to her feet and sprinted for a glass window at the back, diving head first for it, firing a bullet in front of her to break the glass. I was a step behind her. I caught a flash of Robin's face as he stared at shock, before he turned toward the window we'd come through and I heard in my ear Flash saying, "Go, Star!"

I spared my girl (and her pink thong) a fleeting thought as I dove through the window after Tarantula. She hit the ground ahead of me and rolled, springing to her feet just as I twisted like a cat to land on all fours. Shattered glass on the ground all around us, I bounced, pushed away to flip after Tarantula.

I could see Robin out of the corner of my eye running to flank Tarantula. I wiped out my bolas, twirling them once before I tossed them at Tarantula. They wrapped around her legs, winding around them and tripping her up.

Finally, some answers, I thought to myself as I advanced on her. We'd get her for these murders too.

Neither of us expected Red Hood to scream up on his bike (firing bullets at Robin and myself so we were forced to dive for cover), snatch Tarantula and bear her away before we'd even reached her. I launched a tracking device at his bike, but I really didn't expect that I'd be able to use it to track him down.

"Damn, he's quick," Robin swore.

I nodded, then twisted back toward the warehouse. "Starfire, I need you, Red Hood's—"

Flash blurted, "Dude, we're pinned."

I bolt of fear surged through me as I heard a splattering of gunfire. "Get her out of there—"

"Can't, she zapped me."

I spun on my heel and ran toward the sound of gunfire. It wasn't too far from me, but it was around the corner, hidden from my view by the warehouse wall. "Starfire, fly, Flash, run."

"I will not flee from battle," Starfire growled.

Robin's footsteps echoed behind me.

"Star, don't—"

The light flickering against the side of the warehouse went green. Domed.

"Holy fuck!" Flash swore.

I rounded the corner and planted my feet, staring in shock. I could see Flash about thirty yards ahead of me, standing stock still and staring. Between me and him were ten guys, all with melted or broken weapons and bent nozzles and Starfire…

My wonderful, glorious, sexy, warrior princess.

Aflame with green as she darted from stunned man to stunned man and delivered a series of blows, head, legs, chest, punching or kicking her face etched in a snarl that made her even more glorious, her starbolts so accurate they burnt the weapons before they could fire—

"Amazing," Robin said.

"So… fucking hot," Flash breathed. I'm sure he hadn't expected me to hear that, open comm and all.

I don't care that she renounced Tamaran, she's still a princess to me. Breathtaking.

And then one of them went for a kick to her belly.

She caught his ankle, broke his leg with her elbow for his trouble, but I suddenly realised what she was risking doing this. "Starfire! You promised!"

She flicked her head to me and snarled, then shot into the air to reign down destruction as ranged assistance as I charged into the fray.

Surprisingly quick after that, Robin, Flash and I going for the knockdown hits while Starfire took out all the weaponry.

Starfire descended while Flash and Robin secured everyone and relieved them of their weapons, accepting my hand as I held it out for her to pull her further down and into my side. "We'll need to talk," I hissed at her. "But not yet."

She gave me a defiant look. "A Tamaranian warrior does not run and hide from any battle, hindered or not—"

I shook my head. "Don't." I leant in for a quick kiss even though I thought by her expression she might bite me. Bad idea, she narrowed her eyes at me. "We'll talk soon, let's wrap this up first."

I had Oracle log a 911 call after that. We stuck around long enough to inform the cops we'd responded to gunfire and had seen Tarantula in the vicinity before we'd been pinned down by these thugs before we could investigate, then Flash vanished and Starfire lifted Robin and me into the air before they could question us more. After all, there was a dead cop inside the warehouse.

"Damn," Robin said as we entered the Nightwatch. "They're quick, always a step ahead of us. I mean, we just get there, and _bam_, she strikes."

"She?" Starfire asked.

"Tarantula," I explained, looking away. I so wasn't going to tell her about that ambushed kiss. "But, they've also given the game away. I can track which one she'll head for next."

Robin looked intrigued, opening his mouth to query me, but Starfire got in first.

"Dick," Starfire deadpanned. "You have lipstick on your face."

I wiped my mouth before I could stop myself. Then froze at Starfire's growl. Shit. Sprung.

Robin froze and stared at me, then turned his eyes to the exit. "I'll… just wait outside." He caught Flash as he zipped up the stairs, hoisting him away. "Dude, we're on pizza run."

Starfire crossed her arms on her chest and glared at me, waiting.

"She ambushed me," I explained.

Starfire lifted a single eyebrow. "Indeed. An ambush of the lips."

"She thought I was Jason. You should've seen the look of horror on her face when she realised it wasn't."

"I am certain you protested vehemently," she told me, rather haughtily.

"She tasted awful, if that makes you feel any better. You _heard_ me protesting. Don't deflect this, I want to talk to you about endangering our _eilace_."

She went fierce. "There was no danger. A Tamaranian does not stop being a warrior just because she is with child."

"No, but an unmarried wife will listen to her unmarried husband when he says he's scared for her."

Some of the fury faded.

"I'm not asking you to step down. I'm not saying you can't fight, but could you do me a courtesy and stay away from close combat unless it's absolutely necessary?"

She hesitated.

I crossed to her and cupped her cheek. "Please? For me?"

More fury faded, but she still resisted.

Trailing my fingertips against her cheek, across her neck and shoulders, down the length of her arm, I murmured, "I'll make it worth your while."

She lifted her eyebrows at me. "Oh?"

I shifted closer, wedged my knee between hers and pressed her against the wall, watching her melt even more. "Raven says I give a mean foot massage."

"Oh," she purred.

I tilted my head, placed little kisses against her neck, licked her skin. I ran my fingertips up the sides of her ribs, brushed against the curve of her breast and down again to her waist. "Surely you can promise me a little thing like that," I said, allowing my voice to become husky and lustful.

She swayed a little. "Dick," she whimpered, her hands gripping my ribs.

I watched her go dopey eyed as I seduced the fuck out of her to get what I wanted, needed, to keep her safe. "Ranged combat only?" I asked.

She swallowed. "Okay."

With a smothered grin, I kissed her.

Adams' death opened a lot of doors for me, as horrible as it was.

I knew the MO now, how Red Hood or Tarantula figured out which corrupt police officers to target. All I had to do was use those parameters to narrow down my list of corrupt police officers, adding a few more to the list. It took us a while to compile everything, working as hard as we could and preventing as many deaths as we could. We didn't know _who_ she'd target next and watching all of them was just exhausting. But in the watching, we got more evidence to use against them too.

I forward that list to Nelson, with a note saying these were the cops being targeted. Oh, and here was _why_ they were being targeted and the evidence needed to arrest them. If he didn't want mass murders on his hands because Tarantula was executing them, he'd arrest them all. There was enough evidence of corruption, taking kickbacks or having criminal records before they joined the force and Redhorn allowing them through, enough to satisfy any judge to order an arrest warrant. Some of them even had links to Evans or other criminal rings. I gave him as much as I could and let him do what he wanted with the results. Most of them I'd had under suspicion for a while, but with them all at once, there was concrete evidence. And coming from Nightwing, instead of Dick, I had the backing of the Justice League and Titans stamped all over the evidence.

I watched from the inside as Nelson distributed a lot of Nightwing's accusations through to cops that weren't on the list, asking us to double check the findings. So we did and I was able to add more evidence to the ones Can and our team had been issued with.

After another cop on the list was found dead, a judge approved the arrests. Was a busy day for those of us incorruptible detectives. Most of those on the list were off the force, off the streets and safe from Tarantula. Nelson released a press statement (conveniently leaving Redhorn's corruption off), saying Adams was a ringmaster for a lot of corrupt officers and crediting himself with the mass arrests. It was good for his career, the rumour was he was going to use this to cement his bid on having the position permanently. In his press release, he briefly thanked Nightwing for assistance.

I had to roll my eyes over that.

All in all, the massive shake up of the police force happened in just over a week. Everyone was still reeling from it. I don't think we've worked so hard in a long time, but time had been against us. Had to be quick or more would die. Tarantula had had enough with the system.

I suspect Blockbuster was most unhappy with me over the loss of all his corrupted officers, but I really didn't care. Because Tarantula (and by default Red Hood's) actions meant I'd gotten a lot of the corrupt police officers in one go. There were still a few out there, I was sure, but they'd be running scared now.

One thing I didn't yet understand was Red Hood's motives. Had he been trying to help, exposing Adams and Redhorn enough so that I could take them all down, or was it all accidental? Had we foiled his true plans? Even Bruce didn't seem to be able to answer that.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Author's note: **__Lucky sods, so many chapters all in a row. The reason for that is because I need to get this finished. It's taking up too much of my attention. There's a character that want's to be written.  
><em>

_Jayjayxoxo77: No, no sequel. I really shouldn't have written Promise as it was, my poor neglected novels. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43. <strong>

At the beach in autumn, barely a few weeks before the season turned to winter. The wind contained that frigid iciness of the winter yet to come. Waves crested and swelled, higher than normal, caught in the wind, the icy freshness of its spray blasting anyone foolish enough to brave its sandy shore.

Only Tamaranians would think a day at the beach this time of year was a good idea.

I'm not cold though. I'm smart. I came equipped for this family outing. Full body wetsuit. Well, why not, surf's good today.

Bruce's island, situated in the archipelago just offshore of Gotham, contains an inlet and a small saltwater lagoon. An area when children who never learnt to swim could play safely under their parent's watchful eye while they relaxed and talked on the veranda of the beach house which stood on the beach. Where the water was shallower and tame.

And those of who liked to surf, (me) get to head out to the ocean swell and ride the waves.

It was Saturday, Ryand'r and family have to come to Earth. Kik Kik was concerned she and the children will not be able to spend long away from their home world, due to our atmosphere, so we thought short visits would suit us for now.

So they're here for the weekend. Starfire's been so excited for it. All that work we've done recently, she needs this chance for a break. So do I.

Ryand'r's already looking so much healthier, just from several hours exposure to our sun. Even the children seem to be floating around more, flying and happy. I've heard Ryand'r exclaim to Kik Kik several times that he hasn't felt this good in years. I can see they're going to become frequent visitors. I should check my real estate funds, see if I can't purchase a holiday house somewhere close. Not an island because there's no chance of that, but there are a couple of secluded places off the coast of Bludhaven that might suit.

Up and down the secluded beach in front of the beach house, there's scattered mounds of sand, gradually increasing in grandeur. Starfire and I have been teaching the kids to make sandcastles; the first few were very basic. Wet sand, bucket, fill and upturn. As they became more comfortable with that, the castles became grander. They had moats. Seashell ornaments. Stick and leaf flags. Melted glass lumps from Othil who was experimenting with his starbolts and the sand. Starfire spent some time teaching him how to make ornaments.

Lav has been busy stuffing sand in her new swim suit that Starfire purchased with her little shovel. She's running around grinning at us all with low-lying bottoms.

Othil's still making his sandcastles. He's got a massive one made now, a multitude of upturned bucket towers and is busy making himself a moat, even digging it down to the water's edge so it'll fill. He's got a clump of seaweed mounted on one of his castle tops which he told me are the trees so everyone can breathe.

Junip's tried to fly a kite. She's not quite sure why it's supposed to be fun. And I guess it's not really when you can fly already. She seemed to like watching me do tricks with it though, making it spin and dance through the air.

Starfire and I spent the morning teaching them how to swim. It's a lot easier with Tamaranians than it is with human children. The three of them can already fly and swimming is similar. They just have to remember to hold their breath and they can float through the water, whether or not they wave their arms and legs around to propel them, they can still use their flight.

We are certainly not complacent though. Not at all. Hawk eyed on each of the children at all times.

Kik Kik doesn't like the water. Doesn't like the salt in it, but that's an Ortacarrean trait. She could go in the water in her Tamaranian form, but if she went in there as a blob, it'd burn. But she's come down to the sand and played. She's amazed at all the trees, the various forms of life. At the green. Their planet's so dead now from over eating, it must be an experience for her to see so much life all at once. Starfire took her to the rock pools, showed her the barnacles, the sea urchins, the starfish and crabs, the little fish that get caught. The children were amazed as well, peering into the pools, their little faces all lit up with wonder. They learnt rather quickly not to touch the crabs, although Lav starbolted the crab that pinched her. Roasted crab.

Right now, I'm lazing in the hammock that's stretched out one end of the veranda around the beach house. Starfire's down on the beach chasing Lav around, wearing a blue bikini and a sarong around her hips and looking very sexy. Kik Kik's investigating the trees on Bruce's island, she is looking for new ones to bring back to Ortacarr for her jungle garden. Ryand'r's gone above the cloud line to bathe in the rays of the sun.

Junip and Othil are splashing in the water, knee deep, so I'm keeping a close eye on then. I'll be getting up in a few minutes to make some early dinner, we've had a very busy day today.

There's a seaweed monster rising from the murk in the middle of the saltwater lagoon, stalking the two older And'r children. I can see the mound of water it's displacing, the seaweed sticking from the top of its head.

Junip and Othil are oblivious, continuing to kick and splash water at each other, laughing and giggling and enjoying the water.

The seaweed monster's stalking them. Creeping, sidling, making little growling noises. Two glowing eyes peeking through the masses of weed.

Junip saw the monster first, squealing moments before Galfore pounced out of the water, tackling both children with a playful roar and a splash. I watched them wrestle for a moment and I couldn't help but grin.

Starfire floated up near me, a stare-y Lav in her arms.

"He's really enjoying being a _gootak'norfka,_ isn't he?" I asked, nodding at Galfore who was now involved in an epic splashing game with Junip and Othil. He roared playfully and pretended to be pinned with Othil sat on his massive chest and bounced up and down a couple of times.

Starfire smiled at me. "Yes. And they do love him. It is nice to see him playful again."

Especially since I've never actually seen him being playful before, seeing him like this surprised me at first, but I got used to it. Pretty quickly too. Especially when he picked _me_ up to toss into the water with the kids. I grinned and reached out to touch Starfire's hand. "It is."

"Should you not be preparing dinner?" she asked.

"I should," I agreed and put both hands up behind my head. "But I'm feeling la-aaazy."

She smiled at me, beautiful big Starfire smile, her eyes lighting up with pleasure too. "Good. I like you lazy."

"Especially after putting up with me for the past two weeks, huh?" I laughed. "But little Lav's getting tired by the looks of things."

"It has been a big day."

There was a roar and a splash and we looked over to see both children riding on Galfore's shoulders, one for each, their hands buried in his great mane of hair, pretending to ride him like a horse. Or a _mynat_ beast, or whatever the equivalent they knew of was. He charged through the water, grinning madly, then stopped and deliberately fell backward into it, holding on tight to the children so they couldn't escape.

I chuckled, then looked back at Starfire. "There's just one problem."

"What is that?"

"I'm stuck." I feebly wriggled my arms to illustrate. "Sorry. Can't be done. You'll have to cook."

Starfire lifted an eyebrow at me, then placed a hand under the hammock at its lowest point, which happened to be my butt, and pushed. The hammock spun, flipping and dumping me on the floor.

"Thanks," I muttered and pushed back onto my feet and dusted myself off.

"I live to serve," she quipped at me with a smile and a little bow.

Lav yawned, flopping against Starfire's shoulder. "_Tired_," she mumbled in Tamaranian. Even though she can learn languages by lip contact too, it takes a while for babies to work out how to string their words together and use proper sentences. So, in a way, it's just like human babies. Nice to think though, that if our little one can learn by lip contact, I could be talking and conversing with them much sooner than I could a pure human baby.

Glancing at the fading sky, I said, "I'll make some sandwiches," I said. "Why don't we take the kids to see the sunset? There's a really nice cliff about five minutes walk which we can see the sunset from. I'll start dinner for the rest of us when we get back."

"Shall we gather some wood for the bonfire?"

"Nice idea," I said. "I'll grab some marshmallows."

I wandered off inside to change out of my wet suit into jeans and a sweater before heading to the fridge to grab us some and a couple of munchies to tide the kids over and a sandwich for Lav. Sunset was too early to eat, unless you're two and have had a big day. I suspected that even Junip and Lav would head to bed early.

A short time later all of us were wandering up to the cliffs on the island, Kik Kik, Galfore and I walking with Lav in Galfore's arms while the rest of the And'r's soared overhead.

Bruce's island's very nice. Secluded too. He comes out here occasionally when he does want to have a break, but still wants to remain close in an emergency. The cliffs are also good for training, gee fancy that.

Not today though. Today we're enjoying ourselves. Bonfire on the cliffs, the fire turning amazing colours of green and blue from the driftwood I've scrounged up for it. A brilliant purple and pink sunset this evening too, so different than the ones the children have seen on Ortacarr. Even on Tamaran, the colours are not this vivid.

We sat around the fire on felled tree trunks, courtesy of Tim and I years ago, watching the sparks in the fire. Galfore quietly told the children Tamaranian stories while they roasted their marshmallows on the fire, both of them sitting on one of his knees looking very sleepy. Kik Kik and Ryand'r sat on another log side by side with Lav asleep at their feet and I sat on the ground with my back against the third log and Starfire curled up between my legs and her back against my chest.

"_Earth is truly wondrous_," Kik Kik said when the sun had completely set and the land dipped into darkness. "_So many different colours, I did not know the sky could bloom so many shades. And now… the stars… amazing."_ They couldn't see stars from their home world, not with the nebula in the way.

I nodded. "_If we had time, there are so many places I could show you. In the north, we have painting in the sky, called '_Aurora Borealis'_. Green streaks of fire that are not a Tamaranian flight trail. We have reefs and colourful fish and so many different types of animals._"

"_Next time, we shall visit the zoo_," Starfire said. "_It is a place __in which animals are confined within enclosures and displayed to the public. I find it quite amazing, so many different forms of life all brought together so they can be shared with others."_

"_Kik Kik might like to see a Botanic Gardens too," _I suggested.

Starfire nodded her agreement. _"There is much to share."_

"_It makes me ashamed that we have destroyed our planet so thoroughly that I had nothing to share with you when you visited us," _Kik Kik lamented.

Starfire beamed._ "But you have the children and yourselves, that is more than enough. Dick and I do not need to be amazed, simply being with family is enough for us."_

"_You have a glorious family_," Galfore said. I glanced over at him to see both Junip and Othil half asleep against his chest and Galfore cradling them gently. "_It is more than I could have hoped for you, my little prince."_

"_It is, in large part, gratitude to Koriand'r," _Ryand'r said and looked at Starfire._ "I never would have had the strength to go to Ortacarr if you had not told me to flee and do not look back."_

Starfire shifted uncomfortably.

"_I would have told you where I was, k'norfka,"_ Ryand'r continued. "_But I was afraid of Komand'r. If she knew I lived, she would have included me in her scheming, of that I am certain."_

Galfore nodded and look sad. _"I understand. Truly, I failed Komand'r."_

"_No, you did not, Galfore," _Starfire protested. "_You have always done your best, it is her own fault that she cannot see and learn from all you have to offer."_

Ryand'r added his voice. "_She failed herself. She has always been so filled with spite. I am sorry I left Koriand'r to suffer Komand'r's wrath alone."_

"_Do not be," _Starfire said, waving her hand at Ryand'r and smiled at me. "_I was not alone_."

I smiled back. "_You know, I never really determined why Komand'r was the way she was_."

Starfire flicked her eyes to Ryand'r, then looked at the ground.

"_The purple flame_," Galfore said. "_Komand'r was the first in many, many generations to be gifted with the purple fire of X'hal. It is said that those who wield it will be a catalyst for change, for better or worse. The people always hoped she would be a good benefactor, but Komand'r… she grew power hungry. She wanted her destiny. When the Psions… changed… the three and'r children and not just Komand'r, some people believed that was the change X'hal promised. A new way to discharge energy. Komand'r did not like to share the glory. She became angry and bitter… and when the Gordanians attacked…"_

"_She left us both at their mercy," _Ryand'r finished._ "And now, she has changed Tamaran in a way that there will be no more pureblood and'r. __A dynasty is lost, once Koriand'r survives the renunciation."_

Starfire nodded. "_Will you tell her you live, brother?" _

Ryand'r shook his head. "_No. No. I do not believe so. It shames me, but she is not family."_

Starfire's only reaction to that was to stiffen and I could only tell that because I was holding her. "_Oh_."

Ryand'r regarded Starfire. "_Your heart is still too kind. Any other Tamaranian would have disowned her the first time she betrayed you."_

"_I like her heart," _I said, cradling her and giving Ryand'r a glare. "_It is a rare and wondrous thing." _Don't you go dissing my Star's heart.

"_I was ill-suited to Tamaran,"_ Starfire murmured. "_But on Earth, I have a home."_

I gave her a squeeze. "You'll always have a home here," I murmured into her ear, then switched back to Tamaranian. "_Things worked out for the best. We have a saying 'everything happens for a reason'."_

Starfire nodded. "_Similar to 'Only X'hal knows the way the threads of the future twine together'."_ She indicated the children. "_They are enough reason for me."_

I hugged her, kissed her hair, then changed the subject to something lighter. "_Galfore, have you decided what you will do now you are no longer Grand Ruler?"_

Galfore smiled. _"Your Superman has made many convincing arguments regarding me joining the Justice League as a translator and a training officer. It would be an amenable change for me. If you approve, Koriand'r."_

Starfire straightened a little_. "Me? What?"_

"_You are a member of Nightwing's Titans, do you wish for me join them?"_

Starfire glanced up at me, then back at Galfore. "_Galfore, I wish you happy. That is all. If you wish to join the Justice League, then join them. I am just happy I can spend time with you now."_

Galfore grunted and nodded. "_Very well. I believe I will accept Superman's offer_."

Starfire shivered and I automatically reached for the extra jacket I'd brought along and left draped over the log and pulled it across her chest. I didn't think anything of it, she'd had such trouble controlling her body heat, I'd just started bringing along a spare jacket no matter where we were. Starfire curled up a little, tucking up her legs so it could cover more of her.

Wrong move it seemed. Both Galfore and Ryand'r stared at her. _"What is this?" _Galfore demanded.

We both froze as we realised what I'd done. Tamaranians don't feel cold the way humans do. Not usually. "Shit."

"_Koriand'r?_" Ryand'r asked, suddenly extremely concerned. "_Are you ill?_"

Starfire looked up at me questioningly. "Dick?"

"Oh, go on," I said, smiling.

Starfire beamed back at me, "_I am with child."_

Galfore's jaw dropped. Ryand'r's eyes went impossibly wide.

"_The Psions_?" Galfore asked, carefully.

Starfire was almost floating with happiness, I tightened my grip on her, just in case. "_They gave us a gift. We decided we wished to keep it."_

Ryand'r shook his head in disbelief and stared at me. _"But… you said…" _

I nodded. _"I apologise for the deception. She was losing it when we found her. Raven healed her and the child. I wanted to make sure a child was what Koriand'r wished for before we told anyone." _

"_You are the first beyond Raven that knows,_" Starfire said.

"_We are still becoming used to the idea."_

"_Congratulations," _Kik Kik said, smiling. "_I am most excited for you."_

"_Yes," _Galfore said, grinning and he looked like he would like to pounce on Starfire and give her a hug, if he wasn't cuddling two sleeping children. "_Glorious news_."

Ryand'r seemed astounded. "_But… the Psions gave it to you, Koriand'r_."

"_I know_," she replied.

"_Nothing good has ever come from the Psions_."

"_Then at last something has_," Starfire responded. "_Dick and I would have had children in our own time. This is… sooner than I would have preferred, but it is not unwelcome."_

"_Not to be unappreciative, but are you certain it is his? The Psions—"_

"_Valsoona elealla," _Starfire responded simply. "_It is his."_

"_Besides,_" I included. "_It is my fault that she is having trouble regulating her temperature. Humans are not as temperature resilient as Tamaranians."_

Ryand'r still appeared to be unhappy. "_Koriand'r—"_

"_Be happy for me, brother_," Starfire said. "_I am."_

Ryand'r inclined his head and gave her a tentative smile. "_Then it is most welcome news."_

I kissed the top of Starfire's head again. _"Perhaps we should get the children to bed and have dinner. It has been a long day."_

Galfore carried the two older children back to the beach house while Starfire carried Lav. While the others tucked the kids in, Starfire and I set about cooking dinner for us all. Traditional Tamaranian meal, stewed wustlepus, which wasn't bad once you got past the fact that it was supposed to wriggle. I made them all hot chocolates after that, not that they needed the warmth, but it was a tradition for Starfire and me to sit in front of the fireplace and drink them.

Personally, I would have liked to have taken Starfire for a moonlit walk along the beach, like Ryand'r and Kik Kik decided to do, but Starfire seemed more content to stand on the porch and watch the water. Galfore was showing his age, snoring softly in the armchair inside (we could hear his snores from where we were), while Starfire and I shared a quilt as we leant against the wooden rail, watching the moonlight sparkle on the water as the little waves crested and swelled. It was quite peaceful.

"This was a good idea," I whispered to her.

Starfire toyed with my fingers, entwining them with hers, then releasing them to stroke the back of my hand. "I am glad you have enjoyed yourself."

"Have you?" I asked, drawing little circles on her hip.

"Of course."

"Pretty soon we're going to have one of them," I said, looking up at the roof, the children asleep upstairs. "God, we're going to have to tell Bruce soon."

Starfire's eyes widened. "Oh… You have not told him?"

"I thought something that important, we should do together. And the other Titans."

"Oh. Yes."

"So many things left to work out. I could use Bruce's help on a couple of them."

"For example?"

"The whole, how to get Kory back in my life without it seeming sudden. If I could wrangle an invite to one of his balls, that'd be easier."

Starfire wrinkled her nose. "Why must you have to do things in the public's eye so much?"

"I know," I said. "It's a question I've asked myself on many occasions. Sorry."

She sighed.

I nudged her. "You like the balls, you know you do. Getting all dressed up and sexy. All that dancing."

She arched an eyebrow at me. "You like the balls," she mentioned. "I always seem to make the fool of myself. I am still not human enough."

"That's a good thing," I commented. "I don't want you to be human, Star, I want you to be yourself, and if the _bobsnars_ can't handle that, well, they're not worth our time."

"What do you think Bruce will say?"

All my teasing went out the window. "I don't know."

"Are you concerned about his reaction?"

"A little. I mean… well… it's our line of work, isn't it? Don't get attached, don't give villains any sign of weakness, having children would be the greatest weakness."

"And yet, he has three."

"He's a hypocrite, that's for sure. Honestly, I don't know what his reaction is going to be. I'd like to think he'd be happy for us, but… I can still remember the lectures he gave me about safe sex."

She giggled.

"The sex talk was more for Jason, but Bruce knew about you and my massive crush on you, so I got the talk too. He went on and on about condoms and how to use them and what a burden a child would be on my life."

"A child is not a burden," Starfire scolded.

"It might have been when we were eighteen," I said. "Think of all the stuff we got to do because it was just us. Think of all the stuff we're going to have to give up."

"What are we giving up?"

"No more clubbing 'til all hours of the night."

"That is you and Wally."

"No more drinking ourselves silly?"

"Again, you and Wally."

"Waking up at all hours?"

"We do that anyway."

"The ability to have sex whenever we want. If you think Silkie's a cockblocker, wait until the baby comes."

She lifted an eyebrow at me, in an 'I am not amused' way.

"I should quit while I'm ahead?"

She nodded once. "Perhaps you should focus on what we will gain, rather than what we shall lose."

I smiled and nuzzled her cheek. "I know what I'll gain," I murmured. "One sexy momma, a family of my own."

She giggled and squirmed.

"Just imagine what Granny Alfred's going to say." I cupped my hand over my mouth to change my voice. "'Oh, Miss Starfire, that is marvellous news. Now I shall have someone to give the little baby booties I have spent the last twenty years knitting in the hope that Bruce will procreate!'"

Starfire laughed. "_Granny_?"

"Well, he fusses like one."

"I would not call him that if I were you, he might never forgive you."

"Oh, I'm so teaching the squirt to say 'Granny Alfred'. There's baby's first words."

"Do not dare."

"Also, I'm going to teach them human's walk on their hands." Feeling silly, I shoved out of the quilt we were snuggled in (making sure Starfire was still all snug), stood on my hands on the porch banister and 'walked' along the length of the porch. "See?"

"That… would almost be worth seeing. Only because your ass is so well presented like that."

"I wonder if the ass is hereditary," I mused, still walking up and down the banister on my hands.

"What if it is a girl?" Starfire asked. "I am certain you would not wish for such a sexual magnet to be on a girl."

"That's what I'll have a shotgun and a porch for, m'lovely."

"And the rocking chair, and the creepy old man voice 'She is not dating until she is thirty'?"

"Yup."

Starfire took the quilt off and draped it over the banister as she watched me walk up and down it on my hands. "And if it is a boy?"

"Then I shall teach him how to harness his greatest weapon."

"And what is that? The 'ass cheeks of doom'?"

I grinned at her. "Can you imagine what these babies could do if I polished them?"

Starfire mock swooned, the back of her hand poised on her forehead. "There will not be a girl alive that is not blinded by their… roundness."

"And shininess."

She lifted off, twisting until she was upside down, or right side up to face me. "You will be fighting off the girls."

I shifted my weight from hand to hand and grinned at her. "You'd protect me, wouldn't you?"

"Possibly. It depends."

Moving all my weight to one hand, I reached for her with my other, drawing her in for a kiss. "You'd hate it if another girl got her hands on my assets, admit it."

She giggled and reached around me to grab my ass with both hands. "Ass-ets?"

I laughed. "See, you totally have a handle on this slang business."

She copied my tone. "I totally have the handle on a lot of things."

"Two in particular?"

"Perhaps." She giggled again, supporting more of my weight in our upside cuddle and I kissed her neck.

"_I… truly do not wish to know_."

We turned our heads to see Ryand'r and Kik Kik staring at us from the steps leading to the porch, Ryand'r with a long suffering look on his face, while Kik Kik was tilting her head from side to side, trying to see what we were doing.

I coughed and cleared my throat, dropping my other hand from Starfire and onto the banister, while Starfire eeped and went red.

"_How are you doing that_?" Kik Kik asked, her eyes wide.

"_Acrobat_," I explained. "_Great upper body strength and balance_."

Kik Kik was still tilting her head, now her body was following until she bent over and peered at me. "_Incredible_."

Ryand'r stared at his wife. "_I could do that."_

I chuckled. I could just see Ryand'r puffing out his chest, ready to impress his wife.

Kik Kik blinked and straightened. "_Of course you could. I just find it remarkable that he has no flight and is capable of doing it."_

Cue ego deflate. I didn't think Kik Kik quite knew how to be tactful. Poor Ryand'r. "_Well, show me what you got," _I said, trying to be helpful.

Ryand'r was all too happy to comply, even though he was using his flight as he got up on the banister beside me to balance on his hands. Starfire moved until she was standing beside Kik Kik. Kik Kik kept turning her head this way and that as she studied me while Ryand'r kept his balance.

"_Try it without flight_," I suggested.

Ryand'r grinned at me. "_I do not think so_."

"_His abdomen is furry_," Kik Kik commented, glancing between Ryand'r and me.

"_Oh, yes_," Starfire said, sounding delighted. "_Earthlings call that 'the trail of treasures'_."

"_Starfire_!" I squeaked and lifted a hand so I could tuck my sweater into my jeans.

"_Oh_?" Kik Kik asked, curious. "_Why is that_?"

"_Because you follow it down to the treasure_."

Kik Kik looked again, tilted her head until it was almost upside down and said, "_Oooooh_."

I was struggling to hold my balance now, embarrassed.

"_So, Earthlings have the reproductive organ there as well? I did wonder_."

I really didn't need to know Kik Kik was wondering about human anatomy.

"_Humans are almost identical to Tamaranians, although their genitalia are not pronged—_"

I promptly fell off the banister. "_**Pronged**_?" I choked out. I refused to look at Ryand'r, I so did not want to think about what he was packing.

Starfire lifted an eyebrow at me. "_Oh, did I never explain?__ Tamaranian male __genitalia __have two ejaculation points on the head—"_

I covered my ears. "_We're good on the anatomy lesson, thanks. I'm going to go wash my brain now_."

Of course, as we were getting ready for bed, my curiosity got the better of me. "Two ejaculation points?"

Starfire halted, her hands full of bed sheets. "Are you certain you wish to know?"

"Um…no… and yes… and…"

"Do you recall how I have membranes that need to be breached before fertilisation can occur?"

I nodded.

"Tamaranian males have two sets of sperm. One will breech the membrane, the other will carry the genetic material required to make a baby. Each sperm set is delivered by one ejaculation point, one with more force than the other to ensure the membrane will be breeched before the genetic markers arrive."

"So, they get two orgasms?"

She considered. "In a sense."

I whistled. "Damn…"

"Jealous?" she asked.

"Kind of…"

"It is not the quantity of orgasm, but the quality."

I lifted an eyebrow at her and grinned. "Are we going to get into a size discussion now?"

She cheekily dropped her eyes, then lifted then back. "You would win."

"I would?"

She nodded and draped herself on the bed. "Tamaranian males, I have heard, are considered pointy and… spear like. Yours are quite… beautiful in comparison. _Thick_." She practically purred the word out. "Long."

I gave her a shrewd look, refusing to be seduced. "Really. And just how many have you seen?"

Oh, so innocent. "Only yours."

"Huh. So… um… if you were expecting a double eyed snake," —Starfire giggled at the reference— "Why didn't you freak out when you saw mine?" That would've put a dampener on things.

She smiled at me. "Raven made me a read a book entitled, 'Where do I come from?'. There were cartoon pictures as well as informative reading on human reproduction."

"I see."

"And who is to say the first time we made love was the first time I saw you naked?"

My eyebrows shot up. "What?"

She cooed at me. "Perhaps you should give me a demonstration of your prowess."

"Perhaps I should," I said as I joined her. "After you tell me when you spied on me, woman."

She giggled. "I shall never tell."

I pinned her to the bed. "I'm sure I could make you talk."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ It's times like this I miss Fyria. Can't you just see her in the kitchen, cooking up her pies while Galfore snores away on the couch? _

_Cite: "Where do I come from?" A very old book by Peter Mayle. I grew up with it. My children are growing up with it. Good book. _

_Cite: Don't ask me why I gave Tamaranian males two meatus. It's not like they have two penises (double headed penis joke anyone?). There are several animals with pronged penis on Earth. Marsupials (kangaroo) have two, although they have two because the female has two wombs. The Echidna has… actually, I wrote a drabble about that! Where is it? (Psst, Kater, post a chapter!) _

_The drabble, probably too dirty for a T:_

**Echinda.**

Starfire was confused. She hadn't really thought something like this was possible. She looked at the book again and again, but she couldn't make sense of it.

"You look confused," Raven said as she sat down on the sofa beside Starfire. "Moreso than usual, what's up?"

"Earthen animals are very confusing," Starfire said. "The echidna, for example."

"What about it?" Raven asked.

"I do not understand how it can be."

"They are pretty weird animals. Do you want to see one?" Raven turned her head. "Beast Boy, got a sec?"

"Sure!" was the reply before the green changeling bounded over. "What's up?"

"Starfire wants to see an echidna."

"Oh! Okay! Cool," Beast Boy said, and moments later, the little Australian monotreme was curled up in a ball on the table.

Starfire looked at Beast Boy, she compared him with the picture in the book. She gingerly picked him up, looking him over carefully. "I cannot see it."

"See what?"

"His male reproductive organ."

Raven spat her drink all over the table. Beast Boy eeped, leaping from Starfire's hands. "What?" they both squeaked together.

Starfire looked at them. "According to this book, the echidna is the only mammal in the world to have a four pronged reproductive organ and I was curious—"

Raven eyed Beast Boy. "_Four_?"

"How should I know?" Beast Boy squeaked. "Oh my god, it's not as though I _check_ each animal like that!" He shuddered. "Ugg… Starfire was just looking for my slong."

"Your WHAT?" Robin asked, catching the last part of that sentence. "She was _what_?"

Starfire looked at Robin with an air of innocence. "How many prongs does your reproductive organ have, Robin?"

The common room couldn't clear fast enough.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Author's Note:**_

_Good luck to those in Hurricane Irene's path. _

_Also, I'm thinking about doing a small drabble on when and how Starfire peeked on Dick. Any other scenes you'd like me to do?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44. <strong>

Tim got the results of his exams he'd sat back, passing them with flying colours as we expected. Bruce was the smug sort of proud when he rang to inform me, bearing in mind Bruce never calls me at work. He told me we were having a special dinner at the Manor in Tim's honour, and Kory and I were expected to attend, and yes, since it was Wednesday, Wally could come too. Babs, Clarke and Conner were also expected to be there, as well as Tim's girlfriend.

Who I hadn't met yet, but oh, the teasing Tim would have to endure now.

Starfire and I did a quick patrol before we left for the Manor, running Gretchen through to the Batcomputer just in case, but the calm was still going on. We broke out the hologram rings for Starfire, changing her appearance to our engineered Kory one. Paler skin, green eyes with whites, slightly different face shape, freckles across her nose and cheeks. Nothing too drastic, although I _loved_ the Kory freckles. I was actually looking forward to dating her as Kory, just for those freckles. Of course, with the hologram ring, her nose and cheeks weren't the only place those freckles existed, but the other places were just for me to discover.

All this trouble for Tim's girlfriend, I hope he appreciated it.

The batcave had been empty when we arrived, not unexpected, Bruce would have been making an effort to be sociable. Or Clarke and Conner were already here and Clarke's forcing him.

I made sure to give Starfire a good, thorough, up against the wall kiss before I let her slip on those rings to become Kory. Not that I couldn't be affectionate with Kory, it was just Kory had only appeared in the papers once or twice. The only person that wouldn't know Kory was Starfire was Steph and since I didn't know her, I couldn't be sure she wouldn't let slip to the papers she'd seen Dick Grayson with someone.

I'd been keeping a low profile as Dick, so Kory'd only attended two functions with me and those were years ago. We were going to have to change that. No matter how I did it, it was going to look bad to someone, Kory getting pregnant so quickly. Accidents happen, right?

And I'd have to tell Bruce sometime that we were expecting. That'd be a fun conversation to have with GrandpaBat.

Everyone was gathering in one of the Manor's parlours, except for Tim, who'd apparently gone to fetch Steph. Kory squeezed my hand once before she released it to go and talk to Babs, while I wandered over to say hi to Bruce who was talking to Clarke.

And got pounced on by Wally as he flashed into the room. "Dude!"

I staggered under his sudden weight. "Dude, do you have to?"

"You know it!" he replied and got off my back. "How've you been?"

"Marvellous."

"Hey, is someone hiding in here?"

Frowning, I looked at Conner as he walked into the room. "What?" Clarke asked, halting in his conversation with Bruce.

"There's an extra heartbeat," Conner said and slowly grinned. "Is it supposed to be a surprise party? Do we hide? I call behind the sofa!"

Blood drained from my face, my knees weak and it took all of my concentration not to look at Kory. I hadn't even thought those two would be able to hear it yet. "I'm sure you're hearing things," I said, pleased my voice didn't waver. "Who'd be hiding in here?"

Clarke frowned and I could just see he was verifying Conner's announcement. "He's right," he said a moment later. "It's a fast beat too… is Bart here?"

Shit, shit, shit. I should've expected that. I flashed Kory a wide eyed look and grabbed Bruce's arm. "Ahh, Bruce, can I talk—"

"Is he hiding near you, Kory?" Conner asked, as both the Kent's heads turned toward her.

Kory took a step backward. "Umm…"

Clarke caught on first, his eyes dropping to Kory's stomach, Conner's eyes following a moment later. "Oh wow," Conner said, looking amazed.

"Ahh…" Clarke said, looking at me over his shoulder. "I think… we just blew a secret."

I covered my face in my hands.

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed.

"Dick?" Bruce asked, his voice even.

"Ummm…"

"Kory?" Bruce asked, stern now.

Kory's voice wavered. "Bruce… I… Dick?"

If I didn't do this soon, he'd take it the wrong way. But how to explain it without alerting everyone to what we didn't want known? I took my hands off my face and gave him a steady look. "Dad, do you remember the conversation we had when I got back from Ortacarr?"

Bruce frowned. "Yes."

I locked gazes with him. C'mon, make the connection.

Bruce closed his eyes. "Oh."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Babs make the same connection, her face turning horrified for a moment. Tears filled them and she covered her mouth with her hand so she wouldn't react. The rest of them just sort of frowned in confusion.

"Excuse us, please," Bruce said, nodding to Clarke. "Kory, Dick, come."

I held out my hand for Kory without really looking at her and we filed after Bruce, all the way down to the lead lined section of the batcave, where he ushered us inside.

"Well?" he asked once the door was closed.

I ran a hand through my hair and squeezed Kory's hand for comfort. "The Psions found some of my… well… sperm… inside her when they were scanning her. And… you can guess the rest."

Bruce sighed. "I see. Unfortunate. What are you going to do?"

"Keep it," I said. "It's a lot earlier than we would have liked and it wasn't our choice but we're making it ours. The baby _is_ mine, and we _were_ hoping to have children together someday, we figure why not go for it now?"

"It changes things," Bruce warned.

"We know. We're still trying to figure things out ourselves, which is why we were keeping it a secret. Plus… we'd rather people think it was a happy accident than being artificially inseminated by the Psions. "

Bruce studied me, then looked at Kory. "Starfire, are you—"

She hugged her stomach protectively. "It is mine. Ours. We want it. That is all."

Bruce's expression softened. "I wasn't going to ask you to be rid of it, just make sure you were okay."

She relaxed. "Oh. Then yes. I am fine."

"Okay then," Bruce said. "I'm guessing you'll want Kory to become a permanent fixture in Dick's life."

"We've already started some of that," I said. "Can, from work, knows about Kory and thinks I went away to Tokyo for a holiday with her. So, we'll have a bit of a scandal with an accident. I'm sure we can handle that."

Bruce nodded. "I'll find a suitable, press covered event for the two of you to re-establish a relationship. I'll use that Tokyo thing too, set up some proof you were away."

"Thanks. Also," I glanced at Kory. "They accelerated growth. She's twelve weeks in."

Bruce's eyebrows shot up. "Shit, that doesn't give us much time."

"No. Sorry."

"Can't be helped."

"Tamaranian pregnancies are slightly longer," Kory said helpfully.

"Even so, you'll be showing soon." Bruce huffed, narrowed his eyes and scratched his neck. "Hmmm… yeah, I can make this work."

"Sorry, Dad," I said meekly. "It's not the way we wanted to do it, and it's the wrong time and everything, but we're doing the best we can."

He blinked at me, then reached out and grabbed me, wrapping his arms around my neck and shoulders. "I'm being awfully clinical about this," he said. "Congratulations, Dick. I'm proud of you."

I choked up, completely. Squeezing shut my eyes, I held onto my father for all I was worth. There are no words for this. None at all.

"Both of you," Bruce said, pulling Kory in too.

I managed to pry one arm loose from my death grip on Bruce to place it on Kory's back.

"What's going on?" Tim asked as he pulled open the door. "Conner said… Bruce? Dick?"

I raised my head, coughed, cleared my throat and blinked rapidly.

Bruce's grin covered his entire face. "I'm going to be a grandpa."

Tim gripped the door frame. "You're shitting me."

"Would I do that?" Bruce asked, sounding innocent.

I gave Tim a lopsided grin. "You're going to be an uncle."

Tim pounced on Kory first, not surprising in the least. She gathered him up, tears in her eyes and hugged him close. "Oh, wow," he said. "That's amazing." He pulled back sharply, his eyes dropping to Kory's belly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Kory laughed, golden, tinkling. "No. Of course not."

Tim looked visibly relieved. He even breathed, "Whew."

Bruce crossed to the wall and pressed a buzzer. "Alfred, could you come down for a minute?"

"Certainly sir."

"And… can we have a bottle of champagne? Five glasses."

"Of course."

"Oh, I should not," Kory began.

"A sip won't kill you," Bruce said. "Just a toast." He hesitated. "Unless you react differently to alcohol while pregnant."

Kory shook her head. "Tamaranians have a different physiology, but we are uncertain how human this baby is. Better to be safe than sorry, yes?"

Bruce sighed, his hand going back on my shoulder. "Yeah, I suppose. Oh, Selina's going to be delighted."

"She'll probably want to take Star shopping with your credit card," Tim said, grinning, curled up against Kory again.

Bruce laughed. "It's only money, my grandchild deserves the best!" His grip on my shoulder went vicelike and he leant close to my ear. "You'd better marry her now!" he growled.

I scowled at him. "We talked about that."

"She renounced Tamaran."

"She doesn't want to."

"There's a grandchild in the balance now."

I lifted an eyebrow at him, then rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I'm not you, Bruce." I reached for Kory's hip, pulled her away from Tim and across to me and dug a finger under the neckline of her dress, pulling out the necklace with my ring. Kory gave me a wild, startled look, but didn't stop me. "I asked her to spend the rest of her life with me before we got pregnant," I said as I showed Bruce the matching ring around my neck. "We'll have a ceremony or something soon."

"You're totally stealing my good grades thunder," Tim complained, although we could tell he was teasing as he went for another Kory hug. "Congrats."

"What are you celebrating?" Alfred asked from the doorway, one carefully manicured eyebrow exquisitely raised as he balance a tray with a bottle of champagne and five glasses resting on it. He looked a picture of etiquette and poise.

I waited expectantly, watching for the moment it would all shatter. We all lived to see Alfred have that moment were he broke the line between staff and family, we've always enjoyed those rare times when it happens, but it was fun to watch too.

Tim moved closer, obviously intending to rescue the champagne and glasses.

Bruce grinned wickedly, he loved these moments too. "I'm going to be a grandpa."

The tray in Alfred's hands tilted and slid, Tim was right there to take it away from him, smiling broadly. Alfred's face broke into a wide smile, his eyes lighting up as he looked at Kory. "Truly?"

Kory beamed back at him and nodded. "I am with child."

Alfred swept her up in a hug now. "Oh, Miss Starfire, that is marvellous news! I am most happy for you."

I grinned as I looked at my family, feeling a swell of pride and contentment. Soon, there'd be another joining us, but for now, everything was wonderful.

Steph, as it turned out was a nice kind of girl. Sort of. She seemed a little all over the place to me. Cracking silly jokes, then realising she'd made a little bit of a fool of herself and keeping quiet before cracking another joke.

What struck me as pretty cool was that she was completely normal. Just a girl that he'd met at college. They had a couple of classes together, he was 'tutoring' her, just a normal boy/girl relationship. Opinionated and headstrong, but the opinions she had were good and she stuck to her guns.

She was nice. Sensible head on her shoulders. And Tim liked her.

Babs liked her. Kory loved her. Conner thought she was hilarious. Bruce was… interested. He made an effort at least to keep her involved in conversation.

I wonder what she would have done if she knew she was sitting around the table with a bunch of superheros, if she would have been relaxed or not.

Funny to hear her making Robin jokes though. So many knowing smirks and smiles around the table about that, teasing of Tim that poor Steph had no clue why we were doing so.

Babs and Kory vanished for a while after dinner, girl talk I knew. Babs wanted to make sure Kory was okay, and I knew there were things that Kory wouldn't never talk about with me that she would share with her girlfriends. Just like there were things I'd tell Wally I wouldn't dream of telling Kory.

"So, you knocked her up?" Wally asked, leaning on my shoulder.

"Yup."

"Does this mean Wednesday nights have to take a backburner?"

"Eventually."

"Are you having a manshower?"

I paused. "A what?"

"A manshower. Girls get a babyshower, where they go all cooey over baby gear and the mom-to-be gets all sorts of gifts and they eat and gossip and—"

"You just want the eating. That doesn't explain the manshower."

"It's where all the guys get together and drink beers and celebrate the dad-to-be."

"Since when did we need an excuse to get together and drink?"

"Good point." Wally scratched his chin. "I suppose we could… like… build the crib or something. Paint the walls."

"Yeah, just what I need. A bunch of drunk superheros painting the walls and building the crib."

Arms encircled me from the back, a feminine body pressed against me.

"Hey, Babs."

Wally grinned at her. "Girl talk done? Awesome. Gonna go get me a kiss from a MILF."

"Hey!" I complained. I would've gone after him to beat him up, but Babs held me tight. "What's up, Babs?"

"I'm sorry."

I placed a hand over one of her arms. "What for?"

"Pushing. If I'd known what you were dealing with, I never would have been so pushy. I never thought…"

"I know. Don't worry about it."

"Are you happy?"

"Very." I twisted sideways a little, lifting my arm in invitation. Babs moved until she was under it, her arms still around my chest and I dropped my arm on her shoulders. "Excited and nervous and terrified all in one."

Babs' head rested against my chest. "You're a lucky guy."

"I know."

"I claim Godmother rights."

"You know you'll have to fight with Raven over that."

"Darn."

"Aunty Barbie sounds nice though."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I thought he was dating the other redhead," Steph asked of Tim in a voice that was not as quiet as she thought.

"He is," Tim said, cheeky. "Dick's just a player. Redhead in every port."

Since I was standing near one of the tables that stood behind one of the sofas, the ones usually covered with useless designer ornaments, I simply reached down, plucked up one of the ornaments, a glass globe in this case and threw it at Tim.

He was ready, of course, catching it. "Weak ass prissy throw there, Dick."

I lifted my arm from Babs. "Wal, go wide. My brother needs a dunking."

Wally turned from where he was trying to score kisses from Kory and grinned.

"Hey. Wait," Tim said, backing away from us. "That's not fair. Conner!"

"Sup?"

"Help!" Tim cried before bolting from the room.

Grinning, I chased him down the hallway, Wally and Conner holding off their speeds until we were clear of Steph. Of course, once we were in the clear, it was up to Wally to keep Conner off me long enough for me to catch Tim.

Kory, Babs and Steph found the four of us about ten minutes later, wrestling in the gym on one of the massive mats there. And the only reason we noticed them, is because Kory turned the fire hose on us.

Embarrassing, yes, but I hadn't had a mock brawl with Tim for a while. He was Cheshire grinning at a surprised Steph, sopping wet and dishevelled. Conner was laughing madly, lying flat on his back with his arms spread wide. Babs was amusingly disapproving and Wally was hungry again.

Me? I went for Kory to give her a sopping wet hug. Earned myself a face full of hose spray but it was totally worth it.

'Course, Bruce kicked us out after that, but it was late. I still had to do another patrol, but I let Starfire curl up in bed with a book and some hot chocolate.

Thursday started out like any other day.

Go to work. Check my emails. Tease Can. Coffee run, return to the office to see Starfire's left a big box of doughnuts on my desk, half of them already eaten by Hackle and Rogers. Watched an interview with Can, conducted one of my own. Went to lunch with Taylor. We do try and have some junior time together, talk about the cases or our work mates, I help him try and sort through some of the issues he's having and he's taking a lot of it on board.

We went on an arrest, answered a murder call. All the normal stuff.

Being a Thursday, Hackle, Rogers and I went to the gym after work, with Can of course teasing us as we packed up. Because we're police officers, and being fit is a requirement, we're allowed two hours a week paid gym work. So we do an hour Tuesday and one on Thursday. It's not much, considering my normal regime, but it's good team building.

Today, Hackle decided he wanted to do bench press sets. Or rather, he wanted to be close to the Yoga class full of police women and office chicks in the middle of the floor. The bench press is positioned conveniently so that all Hackle had to do was turn his head a little and he'd be able to watch the girls. Rogers rolled his eyes at Hackle, offering to spot for him, while I decided today I'd work on my shoulder presses, so I could still talk to both of them. And give the appearance I was perving on the girls too.

The equipment around us filled up fast, it's a pretty popular class after all and I guess the gym was a way for people to be social. Or a chance to perv on the opposite sex, cause let's face it, the force has some very athletic people in it. I grinned at Taylor as he sat in the rowing machine beside me.

Girls began to come in, talking among themselves. There are a lot of guys that do this class too, so it's not just a girl fest. I'd probably take part if I wasn't too concerned that it'd be a dead giveaway of my flexibility and the fact that it was the boring sort of yoga. Really stupid to see the sudden flurry of activity from those people deciding to use the equipment, showing off.

I rolled my eyes and got up, nodding to Taylor and headed for the treadmill. My machine was taken the moment I stood. Better to run for an hour, get into the zone a bit, let my mind run wander.

I have an iPod for times like this. A collection of songs, various playlists for whatever pace I want to set. All I have to do is follow the beat, it'll set pace for me. I went for a faster beat today, put the earphones in and started to run. Yeah, sure it's heavy metal, but it's not loud enough to damage my eardrums. Or prevent me from hearing what else is going on around me.

Treadmills are not often used when the yoga class is on, they're facing a small television rather than the mat in the middle of the room. Sure, I could see it if I turned my head ninety degrees, but it's not my thing. So, it was surprise when I heard someone start up the treadmill beside me.

Starfire gave me a meek smile as the treadmill sped up to match my speed.

Oh… oh… tight fitting sports shirt and pink knee length leggings. There wasn't a curve that wasn't hidden from sight, even though she was covered. Why do we have to be in public right now?

"My apologies," she said as I took one of my earpieces out. "I did not feel like the yoga and several of the secretaries requested that I join them. They have been most insistent I bring the gym clothes today. It is tradition?"

I snorted. "Not really. It's an excuse for single guys to ogle on single girls."

"Oh. I did not expect to see you here. Would you prefer I left you alone?"

"Nah," I said. "It's fine. Besides, I really don't think you want to go do weights."

"It is rather pointless. And the yoga…"

"Perv fest and it's not really up to our calibre."

"Exactly."

I offered her the earpiece I'd taken out and shifted the iPod closer so the cord would reach. "Want to pace me?"

She accepted with a smile, placing the earpiece in and I switched playsets for a slightly slower beat. I didn't want to push her too hard, not being pregnant.

"Should you be running?" I asked.

"Do not start," she said with a sigh. "It is perfectly fine."

"'kay. You'd know better than I would, just checking."

"You are not concerned we have been spending the too much time together lately?"

"Nope. Not yet anyway. I'd tell you if I was."

She nodded, and I watched out of the corner of my eye as she gathered her hair up and put it up in a pony tail while still running.

We ran in companionable silence. It's always nice, even when we were in the Tower and it was the five of us running, just having that feeling of companionship and pace. Starfire doesn't need to run, not when her flight and her strength comes from something other than her muscles. She does it because it does keep her fit, in case she ever loses her powers. She gets to practice controlled breathing too. She wasn't pushing herself today, which I thought was good.

About forty five minutes into it, Starfire dropped her pace back to a walk.

"'Kay?" I asked. By now, I was covered in sweat and panting lightly.

"Yes," she replied. "You may do the speeding up if you wish."

"Nah. Nearly finished."

I glanced over my shoulder. The Yoga class had finished, but there were still a few girls on the mat, chatting as they practiced various poses. Hackle was over doing shoulder presses, smirking at the girls although I was pretty sure I saw him eyeing off Starfire's ass too. Rogers, I couldn't see him, he probably decided he'd rather go home to Melanie. There were a few other people on the treadmills around us now.

"You got plans for tonight?" I asked.

"Hmm. No. I am certain Nightwing does," she replied. "We will most likely be patrolling, then researching."

"He works too hard," I joked.

She flashed me a smile. "I think so." She sighed and lifted into a float so she could stop walking while she turned the machine off. She extracted her earpiece and reached for a towel, still floating as she rubbed her face and neck.

I smiled and slowed down to a walk.

"Do you have plans?" Starfire asked, sitting on the air beside me and reaching for the bottle of water she'd placed in the holder of the treadmill.

"Date with Kory is my hope."

Starfire looked surprised. "Oh?"

"DVD. Popcorn. Snuggling on the cough. Or on my bed, I've got a flat screen in the bedroom. And who knows, since we're already in there…" I trailed off suggestively.

She giggled. "So suave."

"I think so," I replied. "I've been busy lately and I'd like to make it up to her. I'll even watch the Princess Bride. Think she'll go for it?"

Starfire looked delighted at the prospect and I couldn't help but grin in return. "With you? I am certain she shall love it."

I chuckled as I reached for my bottle too. "I probably should ask her before I presume."

"That is always better."

I hit the stop button on the treadmill and wiped the sweat from my forehead on my wristband. "Well, I should—"

My cell rang, interrupting me. I raised an eyebrow and picked it up from the console of the treadmill, glancing at the number. "Hey, Babs, what's—"

"Dick, there's been an attack," Babs said, her voice tear thick. "Tim's in hospital."

I dropped my bottle of water. "What?"

"I… don't… I can't… Dick…"

"Which hospital?" I choked.

Starfire gave me a sharp look, her face tightening.

"Gotham General," she replied.

"I'm on my way." I hung up and ignored Starfire's questioning look as I pretended to dial another number, waited a moment and said, "Hey Kory, it's Dick. There's been an accident, Tim's been hurt—" beside me, Starfire's feet thumped to the ground and she staggered, "—when you get this message, can you meet me at Gotham General?"

Starfire's eyes were too wide now, and I could tell she was trying not to react. "Tim Tim?" she whispered, a hand pressed to her chest. "Not Tim."

"I gotta go," I said, grabbing my gear, locking eyes with her.

"Yes, of course," she said, composing herself for a moment. "I do hope he is the okay."

Fastest shower in the history of showers, I couldn't go to the hospital with all sweaty, then I headed for my bike and zoomed out of the Station carpark so fast my tyres screeched.

First deserted alleyway I could find, I stopped, took several deep breaths and turned off my bike. A body thumped down on the seat behind me as Starfire, dressed in a completely different dress than the one she'd worn to work, landed on the bike. She reached under my arms and grabbed the handle bars, her legs gripping the bike itself and launched us into the air.

With Starfire, the trip up to Gotham was brief. And scary. She shot vertically up several thousand feet, then directly across to Gotham going as fast as she safely could while carrying me and my bike. I was pretty much pinned between her and the bike itself. I knew why she went so fast, it must have been hard for her to find enough happiness to fly, when she was probably as worried for Tim as I was.

She found a secluded alleyway not far from the hospital and she put on her hologram rings to become Kory while I started up the bike, waiting long enough for her to get on and safely wrap her arms around me before going.

The Emergency room was busy, but then when was it not. "I need to see Tim Drake, please," I told the nurse at the registration desk.

"Are you family?" she asked.

"I'm his brother. Dick Grayson."

"ID?"

Rolling my eyes, I went for my wallet, showing her my ID, oh, and there's my police badge to. Look that. Now, where's my brother?

The nurse flicked her eyes to Kory. "She's with me," I said, my grip on Kory's hand tight. No way was I being separated from her.

The nurse looked down at the computer again. "He's in surgery," she said, rising from her chair a little to point at a pair of double doors. "That way, turn left. Follow the yellow dots on the floor. There's a waiting room outside. I'll buzz you through."

"Thanks," I said, heading for the doors.

"Dick?" someone called and I turned my head to see a very pale Steph.

I blinked. "Steph? What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in there?"

"Dick, they won't let me in," she said, rushing up to me. My eyes flicked down, there was blood on Steph's jeans, on her shirt.

"You were there?"

She nodded, tears falling down her cheeks.

Looking at the nurse, I said, "Her too."

The nurse shook her head. "Sir, we have a limit to the number of people—"

Oh, don't try that shit on me. Not right now. "Bruce Wayne is my father. I'm sure there'll be a nice grant for the treatment of Tim."

The nurse chewed her lip and nodded. I put my hand on Steph's back and headed for the doors the nurse indicated. The nurse waited until I was close before she hit the button to open them.

The lights of the hallway was harsh and the smell was chemical cleanser. So many different doors exiting the long, empty hallway, all of them requiring keycards to enter. I could hear voices at the end, see the way the hallway branched off to a waiting room. Alfred's voice.

I quickened my step. "Alfred?"

He side stepped into view, leaning over so he could see down the hallway. "Master Dick," he said, sounding relieved. "Miss Kory. And Miss Stephanie. Thank goodness. Are you injured?"

"No," she replied.

The waiting room was small, just a number of chairs attached to a wall, a long bench, two small tables with magazines in the corner. Bruce came into view as we reached the waiting room and I felt like I'd been socked in the gut from his expression. My step faltered and Kory gripped me around the waist to hold me upright.

I'd seen that tortured expression before, after Jason had died. Complete and utter hopelessness, the feeling that he'd failed another son, it was all written there on his face.

"Tim?" Kory asked, voicing what I couldn't.

"Alive," Bruce croaked. "In surgery."

"We have not heard how he fares," Alfred said.

"Surgery?" I asked. "What for?"

"Tim was shot," Steph said, tears filling her already red eyes. "In the stomach."

Bruce and I turned our attention to Steph, staring, but neither of us could ask the question, so Kory asked it for us. "What happened?" Kory murmured in a kind manner, placing a hand on Steph's shoulder.

"There was a guy," Steph said, hiccupping. "Tim told me to run and get help, I couldn't leave him, had to help him. Tim, he fought the guy off, he was amazing and… and… and I thought we were safe, y'know? But then I heard a shot and…" she buried her face in her hands and began to sob. "And, the guy, he started yelling at someone, saying they weren't supposed to do that, but I couldn't see who and Tim was bleeding… there was so much blood and I couldn't stop it."

Kory wrapped her arms around Steph, holding her close. "Here, here, there is nothing you could have done."

I frowned. "What'd the guy look like?"

"He had a mask. A red mask," she whimpered.

Anger. Red hot and surging. It was powerful. Overwhelming.

I looked at my father to see the same anger on his face.

I knew who had done this. I knew. We _knew_. And he'd had no right to come after Tim. None. No right at all.

"Miss Stephanie," Alfred said from what sounded like a long distance away. "Come, let us see if we can find a place where you can wash."

I was shaking, the anger was so fierce. Kory wrapped her arms around me, held me tight. "Dick, breathe," she whispered.

That would be why I was feeling lightheaded in among the rage. I grabbed Kory, buried my face in her neck and breathed in her scent. Let it fill me, let it calm me as much as I would allow it to. I needed that anger. "I'll kill him."

"No," Kory soothed, cradling my head with one hand. "No, you would not. You are angry and upset but he is still your brother."

"He hurt Tim."

"Hurt, yes. But he did not attempt to kill. Listen to Steph's words. Hear them."

"No—"

"Then listen to me," she whispered. "We do not know. Not yet. We must wait. Family is more important than vengeance."

Kory pushed me backward, made me sit on one of the cold, plastic seats against the wall. "Stay," she murmured.

I bent over, resting my elbows on my knees, my head cradled in my hands. "Okay."

I was vaguely aware of Bruce receiving the same treatment I got, the hug, the whispered words, the anchor to hold onto, before he was directed to sit as well. Kory sat between us, holding both our hands. I didn't think Brue would tolerate that long.

"We're going to need to do something about this," Bruce said. "Who do you think the other person was?"

"Tarantula, maybe," I muttered. "Maybe a lackey."

Bruce sighed and released Kory's hand to stand and pace.

Kory turned to me. "Dick?" she whispered.

I tilted my body toward her, needing comfort. "I can't lose another brother," I whispered.

"I know," she murmured and wrapped her arms around me.

"Body armour under your work clothes, both of you. I don't want either of you going up against him alone," Bruce said.

I frowned.

"If you're together, fine, keep each other safe, but I want to know the instant he makes an appearance. You hear me?"

"Are you going to promise the same thing?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"He's my son."

"So am I. So is Tim."

"And Kory's carrying your baby," Bruce said. "If Jason's attacking people close to our hearts, think what he's going to do when he finds that out."

Bruce sure knows how to gut people.

"Until we know for certain what he's up to," Bruce said. "Kory, I think you need to step down."

"And you don't think that'll be a dead giveaway we're trying to protect her?" I asked.

"Would you really risk her?"

I dropped my head. "No."

"Do I not get a say?" Kory asked.

"No," Bruce and I said at the same time. "You're part of the family," Bruce continued. "I trust you to follow orders when I give them."

Kory huffed. "I have already promised Dick I would not engage the Red Hood. But if I stop appearing in the night sky, it will show that we are the rattled. That he is getting to us. I need to stay visible, even if I refrain from combat."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"You still need to be seen with me," Kory said. "I will flare, let people see the flame, then go and be safe and protected. Red Hood needs to see we stand united."

"I'd still rather put you, Babs and Alfred on an island somewhere to watch over Tim while he heals," Bruce muttered.

Sounded like a plan to me.

"Do not even think it, Dick," Kory said. "We are strongest together."

"We're strongest when our hearts are protected," I said.

Kory frowned at me.

"How about we don't many any decisions until we have word of Tim," I suggested.

"Prudent," Bruce replied with a nod and began to pace again.

Alfred and Steph came back, carrying some hospital coffees which Alfred handed out. They'd found a bathroom for Steph to wash and new shirt from the gift shop that was four sizes too big for her.

We played the waiting game.

Stare at the door, willing it to open. Watch the clock on the wall, listen to the echoing tick of the seconds hand. Count Bruce's footsteps as his paced. Answer Babs' messages. Answer Cyborg's message. Answer Conner's message. Lie on the seats with my head on Kory's lap. Play Tetris on my phone. Get up and pace beside Bruce. Count the amount of times the door opened and the doctor or nurse that came through had no answers for us.

Kory flipped aimlessly through a hospital magazine. I could tell she wasn't really reading it, just staring. I could see she was trying very hard not to think. So was I.

Bruce got a few phone calls, the ringing echoing through the silent hallways as Bruce checked the number, then declined the call. I briefly wondered why he still had the thing on until he finally answered a call and said, "Selina," and walked off down the hallway so we couldn't listen.

Something dripped against my face and I turned my head to see Kory wipe at her cheek as she stared at the wall.

Not much I could do to comfort her, but I reached up and ran a finger along her nose anyway. She gave me a watery smile, then went back to staring at the wall.

"What's taking so long?" Steph said.

"Could be any number of things," I said. "It's not a sign of anything. Don't read anything into how long it takes."

"Would anyone like anything?" Alfred asked. "Water? Coffee? Sandwiches?"

"Mr Wayne?" The double doors swung closed behind the doctor who'd just come from surgery.

Bruce jerked his head up, standing from where he'd been slumped in a chair. "Yes?"

I stood too, Kory's hand in mine and we braced for whatever news the young doctor would bring.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

_It's about now that I take a break, right? Especially since Serenity-formerly sb1 wanted me to slow down. -innocent-**  
><strong>_

_Comic lore cite: Steph is Stephanie Brown from the comics. Spoiler, Robin, Batgirl... Tim's girlfriend… Yeah. That one. Yes, I know I have missed Cass. Shush. Steph doesn't have a large role, other than sneaky phone sex with Tim…_

_Bart, for those that don't know, is Kid Flash. Conner is Superboy, Tim's best friend. _

_Jason did actually attack Tim in school, to test out his abilities at being Robin (jaded because Tim replaced him). Tim beat the pants off Jason. _

_**Kry's pregnancy awareness:**__ Baby vs Alcohol. Age old debate. Let me just say this. __**Never presume to tell a pregnant woman what she can and cannot do**__. That's just asking for trouble. _

_No, you shouldn't consume alcohol while pregnant. Yes, it can hurt the baby. No, you are not going to get Foetal Alcohol Syndrome from one drink. That unfortunate event only happens when the woman binge drinks constantly, or drinks on a daily basis. Women are allowed to have a celebratory drink once in a while (one drink, once in a while, not one drink every night). Women can choose to smoke. Women can choose to do drugs. Both will affect their baby. You, unless you are their doctor or the father, do not have the right to tell them what to do. _

_Yes, I am aware that the American Surgeon General "__urges women who are pregnant or who may become pregnant to abstain from alcohol"__. It doesn't say 'is required'. But, it is better that they give a blanketing statement of "We say no,", than give facts and figures about the percentages of alcohol consumed on a daily bases required before it FAS becomes a problem, because they'll most likely get sued._

_There is so much information out there for parents to be, what to eat, what not to eat. It's all contradictory, but there are certain things that should be avoided. Yes, alcohol is one. Deli meats. Certain soft cheese. Certain fish. Some types of artificial sugars. Things like that which you will have no clue about until you become pregnant. _

_Every pregnant woman has had this happen. Some stranger on the street, some acquaintance, will offer some 'sage' advice and it will piss the pregnant woman off. You know why? Because every where they turn, they're getting advice. I once had a strange lady come up to me and say I shouldn't be drinking milk because it was bad for baby. Milk. Add hormones to that and it's go time._

_Men are the biggest offenders. Seriously. Thinking they can tell women what to do while their pregnant. I was with a group of friends at a club for a hen's night, heavily pregnant and I had a glass of champagne in front of me. Just sitting there, I got it when we toasted the hen, I had one sip, that was all I did. Obviously, none of the other girls was going to drink my sipped champagne. I had three guys (who I didn't even know) come up to me during the course of the night and had the balls to tell me I shouldn't drink and give me a lecture. I have their balls now. _

_My advice for pregnant women, and I say this to all my friends who ask, "Pick and choose your advice. You don't have to listen to anyone else unless they're your doctor. And carry around a big stick, nothing is more frightening than a hormonal pregnant woman with a stick."_

_If any of you go out and decide to binge drink while pregnant because Kry said one drink wouldn't hurt, I will hunt you down. One drink mightn't hurt, but even then you __**are**__ taking a risk. Be aware of the facts yourself and make your own choices._


	45. Chapter 45

_**Author's Note:**_

_Posted a drabble thingy called Outtakes, which will be anything from the Touch universe. So let me know if you want to see something. I have plans for a couple of things (Control Freak Kiss, maybe). _

_Marie: Quite possibly. You need to remember this has happened over years though too. Heroes do tend to ask for it, putting themselves in those situations, there's bound to be some injuries. Wally is just Flash. Bart is Kid Flash, because I'm using some of the second generation Titans. Superboy too, second gen Titan. I post so fast because it's all completely written._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45.<strong>

I've been in hospitals more times that I'd care to admit. Most of the time as Robin or Nightwing, because there have been some things Raven just couldn't do when we were younger, but there have been instances I've been in them as Dick too.

Tim's always been the more careful one of us all. His injuries have been minimal, his trips to the hospital even less. When he does get hurt, he never does anything by halves.

We'd almost lost him. Looking through the medical records, I saw he'd coded during surgery. Twice.

Liver damage, some of it removed, which was okay because the liver regenerated. Possibility of infection. Blood transfusions. Respirator. Heavily medicated, he wouldn't be waking up soon. Intensive care for at least the next twenty four hours, then after that… who knew?

They hadn't let us in there long, five minutes, they said. Just too see. Wouldn't let Kory, Steph or Alfred in there, but they allowed Bruce and I to go.

Bruce laid his hand on Tim's head and just left it there, staring at him, so I flicked through the medical file. He looked so pale. So small. Cut on his temple. Bruised lip. Bloodied knuckles.

"Dick?"

I flicked up my head, turned it to see Raven looking at me, hidden out of sight from the nurses' station by the bunched up curtain between the beds. Tiny place to hide, considering how open the room was. "Rae?"

"I've come to boost regeneration," she whispered. "Star called me, said he was out of surgery."

"Oh."

"Won't do much," she whispered. "Not yet. But I'll put some things in place."

"But—" We needed a cover story for that and I couldn't think of one.

"Tomorrow, Bruce Wayne is going to ring my hospital and offer to donate ridiculous amounts of money to my children's ward if I come and boost his son. An offer which I will only accept because Starfire, personal friend of his brother, has also requested help. Is that acceptable?"

Bruce blinked, turned his head, then nodded once.

Raven stepped forward. "May I?"

Bruce retracted his hand and took a step backward, while I positioned myself beside him so we could shield Raven from view of the nurses' station.

Raven's hand glowed as she placed it on Tim's forehead, closing her eyes. I watched as she breathed out, focussed her energies as she mentally probed Tim's injuries. Turning my head, I glanced at the three nurses at the station, checked their positions and any others walking around intensive care, then looked back at Tim.

He had a little more colour when Raven removed her hand but not a lot. She gave me a tired smile and placed a hand on Bruce's arm. "He's strong," she said. "He's not giving up. I've given him a boost, just for tonight. It'll prevent any infections and dampen the pain."

I nodded. "Thanks."

Raven placed a single finger on Tim's forehead. "_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_," she whispered, then lifted the finger from Tim's forehead to her own. "I'll know if he worsens," she promised. "I'll take care of it."

"Mr Wayne?" one of the nurses called. "I am sorry, but we need to ask you to leave."

Raven ducked away so she was concealed by the curtain again.

Bruce nodded. "Thank you, Raven," he said quietly and patted Tim's leg. "Very well," he said in a louder voice. "Come on, Dick."

I locked eyes with Raven, watching as she wrapped herself up in her raven and returned home, thankful that she'd come. Looking down at Tim, I swallowed heavily. Bruce placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a gentle tug to get me moving.

We said goodbye to Bruce, Alfred and Steph, Alfred offering to give Steph a ride home. Nothing more we could do but wait until tomorrow. Get some sleep. Hope he'd be okay and trust in his strength and Raven.

"Do you want me to fly us home?" Kory said as we reached my bike.

"No," I said. "I need to feel in control for a while."

"Do you wish to be alone?"

I got my spare helmet from the saddlebags and handed it to her. "Need you with me too. In case I'm stupid."

Kory nodded.

The freeway was pretty deserted, it was rather late, so I was really able to open up the bike and just let loose. I was alright until we reached the hill just before the Bludhaven city limits. A crest on the top of a hill where you can see the whole city illuminated, all the tall buildings, all the streets.

There's a rest stop there, a lookout of sorts. A haunt for teenagers to go parking at times. But I went in here anyway.

I was riding a mood, I knew. I needed some sort of release, a way to vent. I probably could have made it all the way home and hit the punching bag for a while, but I was feeling reckless too. Jumbled up emotions I wasn't prepared to deal with. Worry and anger and frustration.

Only one car there today, all steamed up but I didn't care. I drove into the shadows of a tree and switched off the bike and yanked off my helmet and left it on the handlebars. "Are you cold?" I grunted.

"No."

Nodding, I hopped off the bike. "Stay," I snapped and walked away from her.

I was filled with a sort of restless energy. I stalked in circles along the wooden decking of the lookout, a cliff face dropping away underneath the deck. My boots thumped along the wood, back and forth, up and down as I glared at my city.

Somewhere, hidden within the pretty lights and the innocent appearance, was my other brother. The one that I thought I'd lost. Somewhere, secreted away with Tarantula probably, fucking like rabbits from that kiss she'd given him while he was pretending to be me. He was screwing with things and were making plans and doing evil things and hurting Tim. If it'd been Tarantula who pulled the trigger and hurt him…

I let that thought fill me with anger.

I hoped it was an accident. Whatever Jason was doing, I hoped he hadn't really meant to harm Tim. He'd know, if Tim died, we'd all come after him. There would be no force in the world that'd stop us from bringing Tim's murderer to justice, just as we'd brought the Joker to justice for Jason's death.

I huffed, kicked the railing surrounding the look out and resisted the urge to demolish everything in sight. I wanted to get up on the railing and howl at the moon, scream my frustrations out for the world to hear. I was so full of angry, nervous energy, I needed to move, need to do something, anything, to find my equilibrium again.

So I jumped over the railing.

I find it so much easier to think when I'm suddenly confronted with the fact that if I don't do something, I'll die when I hit the bottom. Survival instincts kick in, help me figure out what I plan to do on the way down. Can't always trust equipment to save you, have to have several backup plans if something goes wrong. It's a good test of skill, jumping off a building or a cliff and figuring out how to survive during the fall.

Of course, the drop from the lookout is not vertical. It's a steep incline that normal people would be unable to keep their footing on and possibly kill themselves. But someone like me would find the rocky and tree filled terrain easy to navigate. Plant a foot here, bounce to that rock there. That tree branch will be strong enough to use as a gymnastic bar to slow my descent and my hands were covered in riding leathers so it wouldn't hurt.

I knew from previous experience that there's a small saltwater inlet here that lead out into the bay. I also knew, that if I didn't stop my descent, I'd end up splashing straight into it. I'd end up with wet jeans and riding leathers and shivering with cold. Wouldn't be very pleasant at all. There was just enough moonlight to see the water glistening below me so I started concentrating on acrobatic moves that would slow me down. Sliding along the incline with my feet parallel to the bottom, bouncing upward against the rocks, using tree trunks to spin around to slow me down, that sort of thing.

I could sense her close, matching my speed, even if I couldn't see her, concentrating on my descent as I was. She wouldn't help me unless I really got into trouble.

My heart was pounding, adrenaline and endorphins flooded my system. This was the feeling I needed. To be alive. To feel anger and hate and frustration. To have control over everything around me.

I was in control.

I skidded to a stop at the rocky edge of the inlet, dust and pebbles raining down into the murky water. Nowhere else to run and I wasn't like Flash, I couldn't run on water.

So I roared. Clenched my fists, arched my back and screamed at the moon. Then dropped my hands to my knees, bent over and panted.

Soft foot fall behind me as Kory landed, I glanced back at her. "Hi."

"Greetings," she murmured, one hand clasping her elbow, the other fiddling with her the skirt of her dress. "Feel better?"

"No. Not really." I sighed, looking down into the water. "I'm sorry. I know you're probably feeling this as much as I am… I just…" I turned my head and looked up at the starry sky. "He's out there somewhere. Lurking. This is some sort of big game for him. I don't know how to find him. I don't know what he's after. I don't know who he'll come for next and I'm afraid it's going to be you."

"Dick," Kory began.

I spun and lunged for her, attacked those soft and supple lips of hers, my fingers splayed on her cheeks, tethering her face to mine. She gave her adorable mouse squeak as I backed her up until she was pressed against a tree, then grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the trunk above her head.

I needed to dominate her, needed that control, needed to fuck her senseless for release. It was either fight or fuck, and I didn't know if I had enough control to fight.

I also needed her permission. I pulled back, panting. "Star, I need—"

There was a green glow to her. "I know. Go."

That was it. Her easy access dress was hiked up, tear away her panties, my jeans around my knees and I was inside her. Dominating, forceful movements, I held her against the tree, supported her weight as she wrapped her legs around me, even though I was fully aware I was only dominating her because she allowed it.

My hands dropped to her ass to tether her and bit her collarbone as I had my way with her. Fast and furious, a release of pent up emotions and it was over before it really began.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into her neck after the rush of hormones was over. Now I felt guilty for asking her to do that, even if she understood, it still wasn't good to use her.

"He will be okay, Dick," Kory murmured as she pried her hands out of the trunk of the tree and cuddled me.

"I hope so."

"Trust Raven."

"I do."

She held me for a time, let me get a handle on myself and my emotions as we made little shifting movements to become more comfortable. There was a sticky warmth between us that was rapidly getting cold. "Ick, sorry. I wasn't thinking about the cleanup."

Kory snorted. "We are heading straight home from here, are we not? It does not concern me."

I kissed her, trying to thank her for everything she's given me with my lips, trying to show her that I loved her above everything else. "I love you," I said, husky. "Don't you forget that."

Kory frowned. "You are going to ask me to leave."

I pulled out, plucked my jeans from the ground and did them up as I turned away. "I'm thinking about it."

"Do not shut me out," she pleaded and I heard her fumbling with her clothes. "Not now."

"I'm trying really hard not to. But I also… I need you protected, Star. You and our baby. I couldn't handle it if anything happened to you. I just couldn't."

"I will… consider it," she replied.

I blinked, swivelled back to her. "Really?"

She nodded. "But I will not be going anywhere until Tim is the okay. I will not leave you alone for this."

"Alright."

"In the meantime, we should do as Bruce suggested. Armour at all times."

"Okay," I agreed.

Kory reached out and touched my cheek. "Let us go home."

I was in a bit of a zombie state the next day, very little sleep, emotional nightmares which had me wake sweating but I couldn't recall what they were about. Mostly, I stayed awake, staring at the wall, stroking Starfire's hair as she curled up against me.

Even though I knew I probably shouldn't I still went to work. Most people were sympathetic, Can gave me a hug. They'd seen Tim's shooting on the news. The Captain came and said I didn't need to be at work, if I didn't want to be, but I needed something to take my mind off things. Not that I really did much work.

I knew Tim was going to be okay. Raven promised she'd take care of him. I called the hospital first thing, to check on his progress and was told he was still out but he was stable. Better than expected. I touched base with Babs, just to see she was okay. I called Alfred, who told me Bruce would be spending the day at the hospital, but it wasn't necessary for me attend. Unless I felt like it.

I considered it, several times. Just packing up and going.

I lasted the whole day before things started to unravel. I'd been fighting it most of the day, I suppose, the constant sympathies, people thinking they understood. Can. Hackle. Rogers. Gingers. A lot of the female staff from downstairs. Starfire came up, gave me a coffee and something to eat, offering up her condolences too and I was glad for it and it was expected but I really just wanted to be left alone to work. To get my mind of things. I didn't want to talk, didn't want to dwell. I think Starfire sensed it.

Always touching me as they spoke, offering their condolences, saying Tim was young, he'd heal fast. Asking for details about the shooting, if there were leads, if there was anything they could do. I do not like being touched like that, it was too much, just too much. I just wanted to be left alone. Every few minutes, my personal life was subject to someone being nosy. Had I heard word. Jake knew a good surgeon. Has an arrest been made. How is my father handling the news. Was someone out to get him. Was I worried for myself. Was Tim mixed up in anything. Had he been asking for something like that.

All day. Every moment. Too much.

A hand on my shoulder.

I cringed and shrugged it. "Look," I said, trying to be nice. "I'd really rather—"

"Richard."

I gulped, my heart pounded. Swivelled on my chair and stared. "Kory? Wha—?"

My beautiful, freckled Kory just smiled at me and I surged from the chair, wrapped my arms around her and hugged her to me. I dropped my face, hid in her neck, so people couldn't see my expression. I knew they were watching, I knew they were listening. "Thank you," I whispered.

She hugged me, stroked my back. "It is the okay," she whispered back, her voice catching. "Tim Tim is alive. I spoke to Raven and she has said he is well and he will recover. Shush."

"I know."

"It has been the hard day, yes?" she said, understanding.

"Yeah, it has."

"I am here," she soothed.

Because Kory was my girl, it was safe to kiss her. Right there, right in front of everyone. No hiding.

She smiled at me when I was done. "I thought you could use some company on the way to the hospital," she said in a louder voice. "So I came down from Gotham to pick you up. If that is okay?"

I smiled and took her hand. "Thanks for coming."

Can rather pointedly cleared her throat.

I flicked my eyes to her, seeing her not so subtle patient waiting. "Ahh, right. Can, this is Kory, my girlfriend. Kory, this is Candice."

"Hi," Kory said with a smile, holding out her hand.

"Hi," Can said, grinning. "I've heard so much about you."

"All good things, I hope."

Hackle was giving me a thumbs up behind Kory's back, grinning like an idiot. He'd probably ask me if she had a hot sister next time he saw me. I gathered up my jacket and gear while Kory made nice with Can and poked my head into the Captain's office. "Going now, boss."

He nodded and waved. "Hope your brother gets better." He looked up at me. "Take tomorrow off, Dick."

I nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

I took Kory's elbow as I went back past my desk. "C'mon Kor, I'd really like to go see Tim."

"Of course," she replied. "Bye Can. Nice meeting you."

"You too, Kory."

"Thanks," I said again as the elevator doors closed and we were safely concealed.

"You looked as though you needed to be rescued."

"I did. Really, I did."

"Perhaps Can will cease bugging you about meeting me," she said.

"Hope so," I said and kissed her fingers. "I'm lucky you can read me so well."

"Yes, you are."

"Star, I—" my phone started ringing and I felt a tremble of dread as I fished it out of my pocket. "Hello?"

"Dick. Help."

My heart dropped down to my toes. "Gretchen?"

Her computerised voice came through the phone, more panicked that I thought it was possible for her to produce. "Help. Hurt."

"What?"

"Slice. Hurt."

"Gretchen? Are you being hacked?"

"Hurt."

"Back up to Overlord. Dump everything, cut the hard lines and back up now."

"Acknowledged."

"Trace?"

"Running. Cut."

Her lack of comprehensive speech was troubling. "Ping Jeeves."

Beside me, Kory was already dialling her phone. "Babs, it is me. Gretchen is being hacked... very well… yes, we are on our way to the Nightwatch now." She pressed the phone mouthpiece to her chest. "Babs says she has been heading off attacks all day."

I stared at her. "Why didn't she tell anyone?"

Kory lifted the phone back to her ear, listened for a moment, then said, "Cyborg has been helping. It was only Jeeves."

"Have her check on—" The elevator doors opened. "—Dad's computer," I finished as we walked past several uniformed police. "Gretchen, just hang on. I'm coming."

"Yes," Gretchen replied and the line went dead.

"Why today?" I muttered, taking Kory's hand and headed toward the parking lot. "Will it never end?"

"The timing does seem peculiar," she agreed.

"End game," I replied. "Has to be."

"But we still have not figured out the game."

"Criminals are not always accommodating," I said. "Not like we can say 'Excuse me, I'm having a bad day, can you put off Armageddon until tomorrow'."

"Would you like me to call Bruce?"

"God, that's all I need, him breathing down my neck. No, you and I will check out Gretchen, see what's up. Then we can decide if we need to involve him."

The Nightwatch is about ten minutes by bike from the Station, but it was still dark by the time we got there. Winter oncoming and all. I hated how early it got dark at times, preferred to be back in Jump.

The Nightwatch worked out pretty well when I got a job there, it means I can nip over during my lunch break and see if anything needs to be attended to straight away. Easy to get in on my bike too, nip down a deserted alley and turn a corner, anyone that's following will be met with a blank brick wall with no sign that a bike was ever there. I own the whole building, left most of it with the appearance of it being abandoned and operate the Nightwatch from the top floor. The garage at the bottom of the building houses my bikes, the N-Wing and the teleporter.

I parked my street bike and pretty much undressed right there, since my uniform was underneath my work clothes. Starfire removed her hologram rings and stripped off her clothes as well.

I leapt for the stairs, taking them four at a time while Starfire flew up behind me.

We were just reaching the third floor landing when I heard a noise from a floor that was supposed to be empty. Now, I have motion sensors all through here to alert me when something is moving (beyond a rat) but with Gretchen being hacked, security here may have dropped. We paused, listening intently and I looked at Starfire. "Go to Gretchen," I said. "See if you can help, I'll be up in a minute."

"I can—"

"Paranoid bastard. Please?"

"Okay," she replied and flew up the middle of the stairs, twisting her body to weave through the flights.

Hesitating at the doorway to the stairs, I peered into the room. I'd removed all the walls, leaving only the support beams, it makes it harder for people to hide, and I need less motion sensors and tracking cameras. Nobody had been in here for ages, the layer of dust on the floor seemed undisturbed but I wasn't taking any chances. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling, clinging to the support beams, year old newspapers scattered on the floor.

I took a few steps into the room, looking around, but I couldn't see anything.

The window was broken. Alarm bells rang in my head.

What was the sound I'd heard? A rat? Too big to be a rat.

Shadows against the wall, makes it hard to see, so I tapped my mask, activating my infra red.

There's a man in the corner, standing in the shadows by the window, now lit up like a neon sign. He's got a gun pointed at my head. I know how good of a shot he is. I also know, he'll shoot first if I move. He's big. Broad. He'd give Galfore a run for his money size wise. Fleshy, wide mouth smirk. He's signed his soul away to Neron, in return for some pretty nasty powers. "Blockbuster."

"Hello, Dick."

Oh. _Shit_. "Asshole," I said pretending we were name calling. "Get out of my house."

Blockbuster snorted and stepped to where I could see him without the mask illuminating him. "Did you misunderstand me? How unlike you. Or is that another ploy? So, you're Dick Grayson during the day. Who cares? It's the night time play I'm interested in."

Fuck. Fuckfuckyfuck. None of them were safe now, not if he knew who I was. Gee, I wonder who told? Fucking Jason. "I'm not Dick Grayson."

He grinned at me and sauntered toward me, gun still pointed at my head. Just had to wait until he was a little closer. "I must admit, you had me fooled for a moment with that little stunt you pulled, two places at once. Until I realised little brother Tim wasn't anywhere to be found."

I swallowed.

"So, I took care of that. No more switching."

"Took care?" I asked.

Blockbuster grinned and backed toward the window. He'd broken it while security was down with Gretchen incapacitated. "Yeah. I was the one that shot your brother, although Red was mighty pissed at that, not sure why. I'll beat it out of him next time he shows his face around me. Him and his pretty little tart, mucking up my plans, killing Redhorn like that. Even if the bastard was getting on my nerves."

I snarled at him, "I'll swear to God, I'll—"

He swung up a massive leg and straddled the window sill. "'Course, baby bro won't hurt half as much as what I'm going to do next."

"What?" I took a few steps toward him, but he waggled his gun at me.

"Stay." Blockbuster grinned at me and lifted his hand, showing me a small cylindrical object. "You've been a thorn in my side too long, Dick. Taking out me and mine without a care in the world. Time to care. I'll just take out all the people you care about," he said then pressed the button on the end. "Bye pretty lady," he crooned and jumped out the window.

_No!_

I didn't even have enough time to take a breath before a massive explosion rocked the building above me. Dust rained from the ceiling, the whole building shook. Behind me, something large crashed through the ceiling, then through the floor. Great splinters of wood, I was thrown to the ground.

One of the support beams near me shattered. Half the roof caved in and I scrambled for the stairwell. "Starfire!"

Burning. The stairwell was on fire. Red embers floated down with the dust. Heart pounding, I raced up the stairs. Some of them gave way beneath my feet. Other parts were completely broken, but I didn't care. I had to get up there.

The solid Nightwatch door was blown off its hinges. Outward. Impaled in the opposite wall. The room beyond was shambles. Burning. Smoking. Brick walls caved outward. I couldn't recognise the room. Fire extinguisher in the hallway. Had to put out the fires. I grabbed it and began spraying haphazardly at anything that was alight.

"Star! Starfire!" I bellowed and staggered into the room, my feet struggling for purchase on the now uneven floor. My eyes swept the debris, looking for anything, any clue. Gretchen's console had been on the right, the screens now fizzed at me and hung from odd angles. Most of them were shattered. "Please, God, let her be okay."

Smoke filled the room, the roof was smouldering and I pointed the nozzle of the fire extinguisher up, determined. I need to be quick, but I couldn't leave until I found her. Nor could I have the fire department or the cops checking this place out. Self destruct in the basement. After I found Starfire.

A scrap of purple cloth, a scrap of red hair brought me to a brick filled corner, opposite wall to Gretchen. Extinguishing all the flame around me, I began pushing aside bricks as fast as I could, my heart stopped when I lifted away a brick to find her bloody hand. Swallowing my fear, I followed it along to her arm, uncovering her torso, then head.

She was bleeding, battered and bruised. There was a large gash on her temple, bleeding freely, but she was breathing. I watched her chest rise and fall as I checked her pulse. Slow. Sluggish, but she was alive. More bricks pushed aside as I uncovered the rest of her. Her knees were up against her chest. Her left wrist appeared broken, I wonder how much force she was hit with to break that. The shoulder of her left arm was dislocated, but a quick pressure had that back in. She didn't flinch. Didn't wake. Covered in cuts and bruises, soot and dust but she was all there.

But what about the baby?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

_Shit, meet fan. You'll get along nicely._

_Now it's time for a break._

_Comic lore cite: huh… remember how I said comic lore won't help? Well, it will in the sense of knowing the characters/places/powers. Blockbuster's from the comics. He sold his soul to Neron for superstrength. He also figured out Dick Grayson and Nightwing were one and the same, attacking Dick Grayson instead of Nightwing. I have been mentioning him almost constantly throughout Promise, did you think I wouldn't use him?_

_Medical stuff: The liver is the only organ in the body that will regrow if damaged. Thanks to Star of Airdrie for proofing my bullet wound. _


	46. Chapter 46

_**Author's Note:**_

_I have asked again about my use of Cyborg and why he doesn't get love. It's something I get questions on pretty frequently, especially when I was doing my E'ara universe, the answer was always the same back then. Ultimately, the reason is because I am Australian. I do not know anyone like Cyborg. I'm not exposed to that sort of culture. I do not understand most of the slang he uses, the way he speaks and drops and combines words. Even though he's not blatantly African America in the cartoon, his way of speaking is still very distinct. I absolutely hate to do characters wrong, and I wouldn't like to insult his culture by shredding it, so he doesn't get a lot of loving. You know, beyond the whole wedding and bachelor party and flight through space to find his woman. _

_Honestly, guys, I do my best but there are just some things I can't duplicate. Yes, Cyborg appears to be a minor character in my fics, but he's not ever forgotten and he often steals the show. He's utilised to the very best of my ability. Raven and Beast Boy haven't been getting a lot of loving in the Touch universe either, mainly because it's first person and Dick's self centred, but there haven't been complaints about that._

_Adam: Yes. I can. Please see my author's note in Chapter 30 and stop with this issue._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46.<strong>

The teleporter to my apartment didn't work for some strange reason, so I went to the Batcave instead, throwing my street bike through the teleporter too. I set the N-Wing and N-cycle's limited AI's to GPS their way to the secondary hideout, up in the mountains outside Bludhaven and activated the self destruct on my entire building.

It hurt to do that. It did. Two years of working from this building, all gone in a moment. But it was discovered. Destroyed. Couldn't keep it.

And the loss of the building didn't hurt as much as the loss of the woman in my arms.

The Batcave was empty, as I expected, but I still gave my activation code to activate the Batcomputer.

I carried Starfire straight to the medical bay and laid her on the bed, ran to the Batcomputer's console in there and sent a tracer for Gretchen before I bolted for the medical supplies.

"Gretchen, baby, did you make it?" I asked as I grabbed as many medical supplies as I could.

"Greetings, Dick. It was close."

"Fuck," I said as a bottle of morphine smashed on the floor as a result of my disjointed haste. Didn't need that anyway, but the bottle of _vydosa_ beside it, the Tamaranian version of morphine. "Gretchen, are you all there?"

"There are memory banks missing, but I believe so."

"Good. Run a self diagnostic, just to make sure. And activate emergency beacon code nine. Also, why the fuck was the teleporter at the apartment not working?"

"Checking," Gretchen said. "Beacon activated."

I dumped all my medical loot on the table beside Starfire. First thing first, check vitals. Weak pulse… she doesn't seem to be breathing enough but her airways are clear. Pupils… reacting. Thank fuck for that.

"Don't you dare leave me," I snapped at her and pulled her gloves off, being extra gentle with her left wrist. Her neck plate was next, careful with her head. Belt and boots. My fingers were shaking by the time I reached her corset, but I had to unclip it, had to get some monitors on her chest. When it was open and yanked back, I peeled off my gloves, I needed more tactile sensation and grabbed a pair of blue medicinal gloves from the holder on the wall. "Gretchen! Where's the beacon?"

I placed the heart monitors into position, my eyes sweeping over her while I did. There was a large, darkening bruise on the left side of her ribcage, it seemed the left side of her had taken all the damage, her right side seemed burnt a little. So perhaps the damage was from when she'd hit the wall.

I hit the button on the ECG monitor, waiting for her heartbeat to pop up.

Nothing. Maybe I hadn't positioned them right. Except…

Starfire had stopped breathing. No pulse.

"No…nonononononono," I chanted and tilted her head back, covered her mouth in mine and breathed into her, two breaths, making sure her chest rose.

CPR. Compressions on her chest, over her heart. Thirty of them, then two more breaths. Up on the bed for more leverage.

"Gretchen! Batcomputer! All out emergency beacon. Anyone with medicinal training. Open up the teleporter." Breathe.

More compressions. Twenty five, twenty six, twenty seven—

"C'mon Starfire."

Breathe.

"Don't you leave me!"

Check pulse. Start again.

"Breathe, damn you!"

Compressions. Twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty. Breathe.

Over and over again. Need help.

Breathe.

"Dick?"

My head snapped toward the door. "Wally! _Help me_!"

Flash appeared in the doorway, took one look and a said, "Oh. Shit."

"Raven—"

Flash flew to the console, "On it."

"C'mon, Star."

More people arriving now. Voices and words and people doing things to help. Preparing equipment. Getting in the way. All I could think about was getting her breathing again.

Cords across her body, people passing things, a hand on my shoulder. "Nightwing, you need to get off the bed."

"No—"

"We need to take over. Flash, take him out of here."

"No!"

Hairy green arms across my chest, lifting me up and away, turning. My arms and legs flailed as I tried to escape, tried to get to Starfire. Someone grabbed my chin and then I was staring straight into Raven's violet eyes. "I need you away from here," she said, stern, then nodded to Beast Boy, who carted me from the room, even though I was protesting vehemently. Yelling and screaming and struggling to get away so I could return to her.

"Dick, c'mon, dude," Flash said, adding his strength to Beast Boy's. "Come with us."

I shifted and strained, twisting my head so I could see her. Flash had my feet, Beast Boy my arms. I could see Raven with her hand on Starfire's forehead, Cyborg administering some sort of serum to Starfire, Argent readied some paddles and then the door was closed.

"Don't fight us dude," Flash said.

Arsenal grabbed my legs at the knees, Tempest dumped a face full of water on me. "Dude, calm down. You're going to hurt yourself."

I tried to relax, really I did. "Let me go," I said through clenched teeth.

Beast Boy gently placed me back on the ground as the others let go of me and shifted back from being a gorilla. "What happened?"

I swallowed. "Explosion in the Nightwatch."

"Nightwing," Gretchen announced from one of the Batcomputer's consoles. "Diagnostic complete."

I pushed away from the others, stalking to the computer. Something to take my mind of things. Something to do. "Report."

"Approximately two hours of recordings for the Nightwatch and the apartment are missing, I have already begun searching for them."

"And the teleporter at the apartment?"

I've never heard an AI hesitate, but Gretchen did right then. "The teleporter at the apartment has self destructed," she said. "My console is missing."

"Why?"

"The building is no longer accessible."

I flopped down on Bruce's chair. "What?" I blurted, echoed by Beast Boy.

"Accessing local cameras," Gretchen said and the screen blinked into life.

The apartment block was aflame. Everything was burning, the whole goddamn building gone up in thick black smoke. It poured from every broken window, every crack and crevice it could.

I let out a strangled noise. My home. All my neighbours.

_Silkie_.

My fault. Mine.

…

…

…

"Dick?"

I lifted my head to stare blankly at my father.

Pressure on my shoulder. "Son, I'm here."

…

…

…

Stare at my bloody hands. Starfire's blood. Clench and unclench. Stare some more. Constant movements in an inconstant world.

…

…

…

"Can I get you anything, Master Dick?"

I numbly shook my head.

…

…

…

Whispering. Tempest and Arsenal.

"Haley's Circus was hit too. Burnt down. There's nothing left."

…

…

…

I was aware the moment the door to the medical bay opened and Cyborg came through, carrying a sleeping Raven. Beast Boy surged to his feet immediately, panicked. "She's okay," Cyborg said and gently transferred Raven to Beast Boy's arms. "Just ran herself a bit dry. Junior BB is fine."

Cyborg moved his eye to me, his expression saddening.

I held my breath.

"Star's as stable as she's gonna get," he said. "We're gonna keep constant watch. There was some internal bleeding. Her wrist's broken. Some burning. She's taken a hard hit to the head. Argent's getting ready to transfer her to the Watchtower."

I nodded, still braced.

"She took a lot of damage," Cyborg said. "By rights… she should be dead but Raven wouldn't give up."

I turned my eyes to Raven.

"I made her take care of herself, heal just enough so Star can hold on." Cyborg sighed. "Dick… Raven said… shit…" He planted a hand on his hip and rubbed his bald head. The tear in his eye spilled over as he looked at me. "There's no easy way… I'm so sorry."

My world crumpled.

…

…

…

They let me see her before they took her away. Just for a minute. Cyborg closed the door behind me to give us privacy.

So still. So fragile. Red hair gathered away, loosely braided, crisp and burnt at the ends. Bandages and bindings and the fresh white blanket covering her body, tucked under her arms. Her necklace around her neck, my ring on the end, the only thing she wore.

Couldn't touch her. Touching made it real. Couldn't take her hand. Couldn't press my lips to her forehead. Just stare and ignore the dampness on my cheek.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to the air. "I'm so sorry."

The air had nothing to offer. No remorse, no sympathy, no joy.

"I'll make it better," I promised. "Daddy'll make it better."

…

…

…

Don't think. Don't think. Get it done.

While they were moving her, I was locking up Gretchen. Transferring her. I was going to need her. Hiding what I was doing. Covering.

They couldn't know.

I watched as they took my girl, watched as the teleporter swallowed them up. Watched as my friends and family trailed after her. All but Flash, because I'd clamped my hand down on his wrist and held him still. Once Batman was through the teleporter, oblivious, I turned to Flash. "I need you to stall them. I need five minutes. That's all."

He gave me a sorrowful look. "What are you going to do?"

"Compose myself," I said. "Five minutes. That's all I need."

He nodded. "Okay."

No guilt about lying. Get it done.

The moment Flash was through, the moment they were all gone, I closed the teleport, then opened a new one to my back up Nightwatch. Deep in the mountains. Hidden away from everyone, even Cyborg. I'd brought all the parts for the teleporter there myself, never linked it to the network. Hidden away.

Dad's paranoia rubbed off on me.

Couldn't give them time to find me. Couldn't give them a chance to realise I was gone. I had a very small window. My responsibility. My mission. Couldn't risk them.

I sprinted through the teleporter and when I reached the dusty and murky other side, I commanded, "Gretchen. Night Phoenix."

The lights came on immediately, illuminating the cavern. Akin to the Batcave, I suppose, without the dark, ominous presence. Stepping back to the teleporter, I locked it down completely, nothing in, nothing out until I reactivated it. Then, I followed the wire mesh floor from the teleporter to the computer consoles Gretchen was activating for me.

"Duplicating AI programming in process. Destination?"

"N-Wing."

"Acknowledged." Behind me, the N-Wing powered up, running through its various launch processes as Gretchen downloaded herself into it.

New uniform, complete equipment overhaul. Sticks strapped to my back. Specialised mask that would allow Gretchen to see through me as she wielded the N-Wing and its assorted weaponry.

"She wouldn't want this," Gretchen said, her voice coming from the N-Wing.

"Objection noted," I said. "Any luck on those two missing hours?"

"None."

Hunting knife in my boot. "Have Gretchen II look when she activates."

"Acknowledged."

Gretchen's earpiece in my ear. "Also have Gretchen II notify Batman what I've done in… three hours."

"Acknowledged."

"Time?"

"Two minutes until duplication and transfer are complete."

"Prep the launch bay," I hesitated, then address the air. "Gretchen?"

"Yes?"

"It's been an honour. Thank you."

"As it has mine," she acknowledged.

Really, Blockbuster must have known I'd bug him in the moment he turned his eyes away from me. Even though I knew I'd be walking straight into a trap, I'd be walking in there anyway.

The 'Night Phoenix' call is endgame. My endgame. Whatever happens next, I'm prepared to go in and die. The phoenix call gives me a set time before Gretchen's copied AI will be activated and alert people I've gone and, if a suitable amount of time passes after that without me deactivating it, Gretchen II will release my obituary videos and will.

The N-Wing is fifth generation Batplane. Expanded on the idea, the modifications that Batman implemented in his various planes, but made for me. The shape, while similar to the Batplane, follows my insignia. It has a variety of weapons, lasers to missiles. Fast. Flies like flowing silk.

I chose the N-Wing to host Gretchen's AI for one reason alone. She's my security.

If I fail, if my heart stops beating, she's going to fly herself straight into that sonofabitch's hideout.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_We're up to some of the hardest chapters I have ever, ever written. It took me three weeks to write one chapter, and this is from someone who can pump out three thousand words in about an hour if I get inspired. They would have been so damn easy if I'd chosen to do this third person, but first... Dick's head is a shocking place to be for this. So damn hard. Still... I loved it.**  
><strong>_

_Comic lore cite: This is what Blockbuster did in the comics. He took away practically everything Dick had, his apartment, Haley's Circus, attacked Babs. Why, is never actually revealed, but it seems Blockbuster blamed Nightwing for the death of his mother. _


	47. Chapter 47

_**Author's Note:**_

_There seemed to be a lot of confusion last chapter. Dick was rather out of it, but the main confusion seemed to come from those who tranlsate my story so they can read it. For the benefit of those reading my stories and English is not their first language, the signs were pretty damn subtle and probably missed in translation. Cyborg, when he said he was sorry to Dick, he was apologising for the lost of the child. It's hard to flat out say "Sorry, the baby's gone." When Dick's talking to air, he's apologising to his lost child for not protecting them and promises to make it 'better'. _

_Revanninja: You would not believe how hard I searched for that info, so thanks so much for that. Unfortunetly, it's too late to incorporate it now. Had to make up my own reason, I figured Nightwing taking down his entire corrupt police force in one go would make Blockbuster pretty darn angry._

_Adam: I know you're stating your views, I'm not having a go at you for that. More, that you've stated them almost constantly. I know how you feel about it. Just sit back and enjoy. What does a man who's all about control do when it gets taken away? He takes it back. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47.<strong>

I should have known. I'd been so close, so many times. Or maybe I hadn't and he's just moved here.

But still.

Docks district. When is it not the docks district? So many empty warehouses in our failed manufacturing city.

We'd run a few sweeps, heat signatures. So many people in the building where my bug was. There seemed to be three people sitting down, a lot of people milling around them, and their stance suggested they were watching for something. Like me. A lot of rats too. There's Blockbuster's fat ass, it's a good thing he's so big, easier to pick out in among the crowd.

Well. Now. That's interesting. There's two signatures… oh _ick_… Well. At least I know my brother's in there too. Good. I need to say a few things to him.

I took a few minutes to study the registered blueprints of the building, memorising exits and locations, although I suspected it wouldn't be like that when I got in there. "Run silent. Continual scans. You have my signature?"

"Yes," Gretchen responded.

"You have your instructions," I said. "Don't fail me."

"I won't," she replied. "Good luck."

"Thanks," I said. I paused for a minute, tapping my fingers against the inside of my right elbow, before I placed my tracking blocker over it. "Sorry Alfred," I murmured. I lifted my ring from around my neck, kissed it once then tucked it away. "Gretchen, open lower hatch. Eject me."

A hiss and a click and then I'm free falling. Freedom of the air. The wind rushing past me, tussling my hair. I twisted once, looked over my shoulder to make sure Gretchen was leaving, then turned back toward the earth. I counted to three, breathing slowly and enjoying the fall before I pulled the cord for the parachute on my back.

Stealth was the way to go. Even if they knew I was coming, they weren't going to expect what I was going to do. I wasn't even sure. All I knew is I had to get in there and make things right.

For my little _eilace_.

Pain in my chest was too great, so sudden that I gasped in shock. Can't think. Can't think. Push it from my mind.

Focus on the way the parachute hung. Focus on the flight it took to reach the ground. Focus on making the drop to the roof of the warehouse whisper quiet.

Roll to take away the sound, cut the ropes so the parachute soars away. Deep breath, find your centre.

Okay, Dick. Let's go.

I crept along the corrugated iron roof, my footsteps light, my body hunched over so I was less visible, until I reached the edge of the roof. Lying on my stomach I inch wormed to the overhang and peered down into the lane below. Gretchen hadn't registered any people there, but I still had to look. Had to do things properly. I checked with infrared, then with my normal sight, but there was nothing I could see. No cameras. No alarms.

"Gretchen, are you reading any signals in the room I'm looking at?"

"None."

Okay then. I glanced down at the wall of the warehouse. There's a small window. Easy jump. Enough window sill so I can get to it. Gripping the edge of the roof, I slowly folded off the roof until my legs were dangling beneath me. I release one hand, twisted so I was facing the wall of the building them leapt the small distance to the sill. Hands gripped the edge, feet braced against the brickwork. I lifted up, checked the interior and dropped out of sight again.

Storeroom of sorts. Empty. One exit, door with a window. Nice place to enter. "Anyone close?" I asked, keeping my voice low.

"Two heat signatures approximately ten metres from your position, north, north west."

I heaved myself up again, taking a more thorough look in the room, before I jimmied the window open. Not much of an effort and I was wriggling through the window in moments. Wooden floor, I was glad it didn't creak beneath my weight. Interesting design of the room, the walls didn't quite reach the roof, there was a good two foot between them. Enough for someone like to caterpillar along.

I didn't want a direct confrontation. Not yet. Not until I'd taken out some of his guards.

Two bounces against the wall in the corner, one off each wall and I was able to climb up onto the rim of the walls and get a good look around.

The middle of the warehouse was open, hanger like. There were two floors, the second floor seemed to be just a bunch of doors against the wall, storeroom or offices like the one I was in. Wire floor balcony all the way around the outside, there's a wire floor staircase off to my right. To my left, the two heat signatures Gretchen had mentioned before, patrolling along the walk way.

So many chains hung from the ceiling, some of them with light fittings attached on the end. Some of them had machinery on the end. There were various trucks and equipment on the floor of the warehouse too.

Lots of shadows. Lots of places to hide. I couldn't see Blockbuster from where I was, but I could hear voices. People talking.

Just enough room here to crawl along, if I straddled the rim of the wall, one foot on either side and braced. I 'walked' on my hands, using my feet as braces, crawling along the top of the wall much like someone does scaling a ladder.

"How many on the second level?" I whispered to Gretchen as I closed in on the two guards on the walk way ahead of me.

It took a few moments for her to do the maths, circling around and judging distances. "Six," she replied. "Two in front of you. Two on the opposite walkway. Two in a room, behind you, against the wall of the warehouse."

I turned my head, sighting the other two guards. My mind calculated the best path to get over there, the quickest, the quietest. One that would also allow me to scope out what was below on the warehouse floor. The ones in the room didn't matter so much. I was not ready to deal with my brother.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. Once I committed myself to this, I had to follow through. No stopping. No reprieve. Get it done.

There's a state of mind my father can achieve. A place of no emotion. He can only do it when he's behind the cowl, so it's got a lot to do with mentality. A mind free of emotion, not bogged down by sentiment. Capable of action and reaction. Of taking down the enemy without fear or compromise.

A weapon in itself.

I needed to be that weapon.

Breathe. In. Out. Clear your mind. In. Out.

In. Out.

Here we go.

_In._

I leapt from the top of the wall, keeping my left hand on it as I swung down, legs spread wide and kicked the two patrolling men in the back of the head. One went down immediately, the other dropped to his knees, so he got another kick to the head before I grabbed onto the top of the wall with my right hand and planted both feet against the wall.

_Out._

I pushed away from the wall, swan diving over the railing at the edge of the walkway and fired a grabbling hook into the shadowed roof. It hit without a noise and I retracted it so I could hide in the shadow above the lights and swing across to the other side of the hanger. My eyes mapped the layout of the ground below me.

Several large machines that'd make good cover. Half a dozen men with guns in various locations, separated from Blockbuster by more machinery. Blockbuster's up the other end of the floor, with those three people sitting down. Their backs are to me, so I can't see their faces. Hostages?

I release the hook and flipped toward the wire railing. Fired another grappling hook while I'm still in the air between the other two guards. The moment it was embedded in the wall and before they could turn to see what was happening, I retracted the line, sending myself hurtling through the air toward them.

_In._

An assortment of kicks and punches on the guards I've just ambushed, as quiet as I could. No alarm raised as of yet, but I suspected it wouldn't be long.

The wire grating beneath my boots, where the two guards lie unconscious, was too noisy. I planted a hand on the railing, hoisted myself over and flipped down a level, dropping to a roll immediately to lessen the noise of impact.

There are six guards with semi automatic guns between me and Blockbuster. Calculations of my chances of success at getting all of them down without being noticed… seven hundred and twenty to one. I like those odds.

_Out._

Hidden in the shadows, behind a truck, a grader by the looks. There's less shadow here because of the overhanging lights above my head, this level will be more difficult. Not impossible though.

Crouching, I pressed my back to the wheel of the grader, then peered beneath the truck, noting the positioning of each man in relation to myself and each other. Damn. They were all in each other's sight. I would be made the instant I attacked one. However…

"Gretchen, any way of killing the lights in here?" I whispered.

"Tracking, one moment please…"

_In. _

Vantage point, Nightwing. I scrambled up the cab of the grader as swiftly and silently as I could, planking on the top and peering over the edge, watching the men move below me as I waited for Gretchen.

"Do you wish for the lights to reactivate?" Gretchen asked.

"Yes."

"Killing lights in three seconds, total power outage lasting twenty seconds."

Three birdarangs ready, I waited for Gretchen's distraction.

The abruptness of the lights going out startled the men below, but not me. I shifted to night vision and sprang from the cab roof. Casting my steel cutting birdarangs at three of the men's guns, I landed on the shoulders of the man who had been standing below me. A collarbone cracked beneath my boot.

Stomp to the head, pressure points and he's down. As he's falling, I leapt toward the next man. He'd been startled by the fact that his gun appeared to have disintegrated in his hands and was not prepared for my roundhouse to the head, nor the one that swept his feet out from under him.

_Out._

Knockout gas pellet to the chest of the man furthest away from me, too much of a risk that'd I'd not be able to get there before the lights came back on. I flipped hands over head for the next closest man, also without a gun now. He received a knee to the jaw, rendering him unconscious pretty effectively.

Yelling now, as those around me I haven't attacked have realised something's going on. A splattering of gunfire as one panicked, the brief splash of light from the tracer bullet giving away my position. I was unfortunate enough to be in the wrong position when he squeezed the trigger and suddenly I'm dodging bullets.

Flips and shit. Moving target is harder to hit but I have to be careful. Last thing I want is for the wayward bullet to kill one of the other guys. Which, is rather likely, since this guy is just shooting everything that moves. I did several head over heels flips in a row, across the floor as I looped around to the guy that was firing.

Damn. He turned the wrong way, shot up his own teammate. I can't tell how bad, but the guy's moaning on the ground. Birdarang at the shooter, followed by a gas pellet while I'm partway through the flip and then there's only one man left.

Poor guy, he's standing there all quacking and quivering, flinching at any movement in the dark, swinging the gun every which direction while he's raggedly panting. Dude, the panting is a dead giveaway to your location in the dark. So very easy to take his gun and smack him in the face with it. Dismantle, ammo one direction, gun in the other, then ride a grapping hook to the shadows in the ceiling moments before the lights come back on.

I'm down to three grappling hooks. I'll need to be careful with the rest. Decisions, decisions.

_In._

"I know you're here!" Blockbuster bellowed from below.

No shit. Really?

I could see him searching for me, his massive head twisting and turning. Did he think I was going to come at him from the ground. Dick Grayson, Acrobat, asshole. I thought you'd discovered who I was? Not that'd he'd find me, I wanted to scare him shitless first. No one messes with my family. I released the line a little, dropping down a few feet so I could swing.

"Gretchen, signatures?"

"Ten prone. Four on the ground floor—"

Splattering of gunfire around me, far too close for comfort. I flicked my head over to see a flash of red and then I was falling.

Not an acrobat for nothing. Twist and reach and I grabbed onto one of the many chains which crisscrossed across the ceiling. The whole thing jangled, not that being stealthy mattered much anymore. Only, it wasn't as taut as it looked either, the chain I grabbed wasn't secured to anything and therefore wasn't able to hold my weight. I continued to fall with the flaccid chain. Well, swing more than fall now, it held enough so that I could angle my decent.

Good thing too, more bullets whizzing around my head.

_Out. Very fast out._

One of the bullets shattered the chain I was holding and I was falling again, straight into another chain. This one, however, was holding up some sort of rigging. Taut and impenetrable. I wasn't in a position to grab it. It slammed against my chest with such force it knocked all the air out of my lungs. Ouch. That's going to bruise. I grabbed the chain before I slipped off, dangling beneath it for a moment.

I caught a glimpse of Red Hood, a heartbeat before a bullet whacked me, right in the shoulder. Goddamn it, he's a fucking good shot.

_Gaspy in._

Branching pain. Grip the chain with one hand, hoist myself up so I could stand on it and run down toward the rigging for cover. My shoulder's wet, but the armour stopped most of it.

Damn _damn_ DAMN.

Getting injured was not part of the plan! Too soon, too soon, needed to get Blockbuster first.

The shoulder injury didn't hinder my movements and I was able to pull the bullet from where it was lodged in my armour and skin.

_Settling out. Grit teeth._

Back to the rigging, lying on it flat to make a smaller target. It's some sort of long wooden pole. A mast for a sailboat, complete with the sail, all wrapped around the mast and tied off. Interesting that'd it'd be here. What is this place, some sort of storage shed? Why would Blockbuster be here?

Did I really care?

_Calming in._

"Are you going to make me come up there and get you?" Red Hood called.

I didn't answer him. Instead, I poked a finger into the hole in my uniform at my shoulder, checking blood flow. Not too bad. Pain that can be ignored.

"Did you forget who fucking trained me in acrobatics? I'm not second best anymore."

_Puff out._

Don't play that fucking game with me, Jason, I'm not playing. Not here for you anyway. I angled my head in the direction of his voice, seeing my brother bouncing up on the railing on the walkway of the second floor.

Tarantula's right behind him, an astounded look on her face as she looked between me and Red Hood. I frowned. What, did she think I wasn't going to show? Or didn't she know we'd trained together. Did she even know we were brothers?

"How's the Kevlar?" Red Hood called as he leapt upward to grab onto one of the chains connected to the rigging I was lying on. The whole thing shifted, swayed under his weight.

"Don't play with him," Blockbuster ordered from below. "Just bring him down. He's my toy."

I turned my head the other way, judging the other chains up here. I didn't want to engage Red Hood. I wanted Blockbuster.

_In._

Red Hood wasn't as graceful as I am as he swung up the chain, clamouring on top of it, but then there are not as many people who are. He crouched there for a moment, getting steady, watching what I was going to do.

The moment he stood, I flipped my legs off the rigging away from his direction, my hands firmly gripping the wood. My movement sent the whole thing swinging. Planting my feet on the underside of the mast, I pushed to give it a bit more momentum and then threw myself backward.

Arching my body backward, I swan dived again, then flipped my feet over my head to land with a thump, knees bending to take the impact, hand on the ground to steady myself.

Above me, Red Hood swore. Couldn't care. A quick glance to confirm he still had his footing before I reached for my sticks and charged Blockbuster.

I don't know what Blockbuster was expecting, but it certainly didn't seem to be both my sticks smashed against his face. Nor was it the roundhouse kick that followed.

_Out._

Blockbuster staggered away from me. I took the opportunity to plant a foot on his bent knee and leap, hand on his shoulder as I twisted over his head to land on his back, one stick across his neck. Feet planted firmly on his hips. Lift and hoist, fold over backward as I lifted him off the ground, using my body as leverage to toss him. Back flip and release him when he's in the air, rather than slamming him against the ground.

I landed on the ground, slowly straightening as Blockbuster crashed into several crates stacked against a wall. Why are there always crates?

Peripheral vision check. Red Hood's back on the railing, heading for the stairs. Tarantula on his heels. The three people in chairs are staring at me… oh _shit_.

_Gasp._

Blockbuster's laughing as he staggered to his feet, wiping the blood on his mouth on the back of his hand. "Finally realised the game, huh?"

I took a step backward, away from him, my eyes connected with startled brown eyes. Cut and bruised. Black eyes, they'd taken a beating before they were captured. Bound and gagged and put on display, an attempt to pacify me.

She knew. She _knew_. She could see straight through the facade, straight into my soul. God.

My hands fisted my sticks, my world spinning again. I hadn't expected this. Should've and hadn't and now there were more lives at risk. Lives I wasn't prepared to lose, not now.

Lives from Dick's side. _Civilians_.

Can.

God, what was I going to do now?

"It can be anyone. Some random person on the street, or people you really care about. No one is safe from me."

I should've known. I should've expected. I had to find a way to get them out of here.

"No words for me, Dick?" Blockbuster asked as he sauntered toward me and I watched those brown eyes flare. "No denials? No cocky comeback? So unlike you."

I swallowed, clenched my hands around my sticks and dragged my eyes away and back to Blockbuster.

Red Hood was down the stairs, gun up and pointed at me. I threw my sticks, one for his gun, one for his head. First stick knocked the gun away, second stick dented his helmet with a satisfying clang.

I didn't even change my expression. Couldn't let my brother's presence effect me. Not now. If he chose to get involved, he'd find himself facing the same fate as Blockbuster.

Couldn't trust myself to speak.

_Breathe in. Concentrate. No distractions. Focus._

I rose up on my toes and charged Blockbuster again, ducking beneath his fleshy arm to uppercut his jaw. Adrenaline pumped through me, I lived and breathed battle. The world slowed down, I moved faster. He'd get what was coming to him.

I cast a couple of pellet bombs at Red Hood, just to keep him at bay. Out of the way, this is my fight.

I am quick and flexible. Fast on my feet. But Blockbuster hits like a mack truck and when he's just swinging at you, fist flying around like he's stirring some sort of massive cake, round and round and round, it's hard to continually stay out of the way of that and get in close for a hit.

Jabs to the kidney, dance around and sucker punch his stomach. My fist sank into his soft flesh and as he doubled over, I kneed him in the jaw.

Close quarter combat, has to be, with Blockbuster swinging like a maniac, Red Hood can't get in close and pry me out of there. Risky, I know. Wrong move and I'll be paying for it.

"I can take away everything you've ever cared about," Blockbuster sneered at me, swiping at me. Dodging his fist, I elbowed him in the face then spun around into a kick, simultaneously casting another couple of bombs and birdarangs at Red Hood to keep him from getting to close.

Moving too fast, can't keep this up, need to take him down.

_Very fast out._

Blockbuster caught me with an elbow to my ribs, not just a clip, a solid jab. All my breath escaped me in rush. He's strong, so damn strong and I flew away from him, my back slamming into one of the columns beneath the second floor walkway.

_Winded._

I put my hands on my knees to support myself as I staggered upright. Shook my head to clear it of stars. I put a hand to my chest, my ribs are moving wrong. He's probably broken one or two with his blow. Damn.

Good thing I'm already running on endorphins.

Red Hood's standing a little in front of Blockbuster now, one hand clenched, the other's holding something behind his back, knees braced apart. I'd have to go through him to get to Blockbuster. Easy. There's a chain just above his head. Springboard off his shoulders I can use that to gain momentum and slam back into Blockbuster.

Smug and not showing it, I looked back at Red Hood. He thinks he knows what I can do? He hasn't seen the half of it. Watch this.

_In._

I cart-wheeled then sent myself flipping, forward handsprings, _flip, flip, flip_. Over and over, gaining speed and momentum as I hurtled toward Red Hood. I finished with a massive leap, a triple somersault, landing on Red Hood shoulders then used his height to spring for the overhanging chain. Beneath me, Red Hood crumpled to the ground from the force of my hit. I was vaguely aware that he'd swung something at me moments before I landed on him, but missed.

Didn't care. Wasn't after him.

The chain was sturdy enough, and I wore gloves, so I used it as a bar. I did three loops, over, under, over the chain, each time gathering speed and watching everything wiz by.

"Get down here, circus freak," Red Hood yelled from below.

Yeah. Sure. In a sec.

There's a real talent to keeping yourself orientated when your body is swinging like this. I released, fired several birarangs at Blockbuster while I'm in mid flip, then locked my body up, becoming a projectile which was hurtling toward Blockbuster at great speed.

_Out._

The shock of my hit jolted up my legs, but most of the force went into Blockbuster. Still like smacking a brick wall. I spring boarded away from him, landing a small distance away as Blockbuster crashed to the ground.

Then Red Hood was baring my way again.

I shook my head. "Don't want you."

"Don't care, bro." He pulled his hand out from behind his back, showing me the crowbar he held in his hand. "Recognise this?"

I just looked at him.

Red Hood waved the crowbar. "This is the crowbar he beat me to death with. This is the crowbar that you _let_ him kill me with. Stole it from the Batcave, guess _Dad_ always likes his little trophies. Wanna taste?"

"What?" Blockbuster said, looking at Red Hood in shock.

Red Hood unhinged a gun from his belt and pointed to Blockbuster's head. "You shut up, old man. Cat, darling, make sure he doesn't move. Don't kill him, I'll get to him after I'm done. Kneecaps are okay."

Tarantula lifted her gun, pointed it at Blockbuster.

Red Hood turned back to me and I could hear the smirk in his voice. "This is between me and my brother now."

"Brother?" Blockbuster blurted.

"What? Did you think there was some _other_ reason why you've been left alive?" Red Hood said, using that sarcastic tone I always remembered him using. "All your lieutenants. All the seconds in command and I didn't knock _you_ off your pedestal? I needed you because I knew _he'd_ come for you." He tilted his head at me. "I thought this guy was supposed to be smart."

I felt like my feet were knocked out from beneath me. Heart pounding. Blood draining away from my face, leaving the world spinning. "This was all your idea?"

"Yup."

_Roar._


	48. Chapter 48

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Adam: **__No, pretty much done with the Psions and Ortacarreans. Psions can't come to Earth. Tamaranians, on the other hand…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48.<strong>

So fast, so fierce. Pounding and blinding.

Intensity I couldn't handle, hadn't expected, couldn't stop.

_Angerangerangeranger._

Can't breathe, can't breathe. Don't think.

Charge.

Let the training take control. Act and react.

I really can't remember much about the next few minutes.

Snatches of Red Hood's masked face ducking and weaving, backing away.

Voices and words that made no sense. All consuming anger, fists and feet flying.

A kick to the right place, a crack in the mask. Splinter.

Make him hurt. Make him pay.

I was aware, dimly, that he was matching my ferocity. And he had the upper hand of being armed. I didn't care. Wasn't gonna stop. Never gonna stop.

Raining blows against flesh, his and mine. Face, feet, chest, impacts everywhere. Wrist to wrist, ankle to ankle, blocked and dodge and enraged for more.

Crowbar cracking against bone as a strike was blocked.

Conscious of it, but not aware.

Pain was insubstantial. It didn't matter. It only added fuel to the flame.

Sweep, drop and kick him in the head while he's on the ground. Stamp and roar, watch him wriggle away, scramble across the floor on his back as I stomped. Faster and harder and…

Punch, leap, twirl and kick. Moves I wouldn't have tried to pull off if I had been sane. Dangerous and daring, I left myself open for attack that Red Hood couldn't follow.

My body flowed from one movement to the next, anger fuelling me, making me strong.

Glazed red. Heart pounding. Chest heaving.

_Gonna get you, Jason. Gonna make you pay._

The crowbar connected with my head.

The floor greeted me with clarity, a form of sanity. And pain.

_Owowowowow._

You haven't been careful Dick. Now you'll pay for it. Lock it up. Force your way through it. Do it for her.

I went up on all fours, wincing in pain as my left wrist objected to the abuse, watched the blood splatter against the ground as it trickled across my cheek.

He kicked me in the side, two hard strikes, forcing me face first into the ground again. He dug his foot under my chest and rolled me. A boot on my neck, a gun in my face. I lifted my hands to grip his boot, gritting my teeth against the pain in my body.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked. "Jesus Christ, Dick."

I growled at him. Animalistic. No words to describe the pain he's put me through.

He put a pressure against my neck with his boot as he tore the broken hood from his face and tossed it aside.

Jason. So much Jason. A red Robin mask beneath his Red Hood one, I should have expected that. Black hair, that tuft of white. A face ancient and haunted.

It was suddenly all very real. Before I could have denied it, but seeing his face… that was my brother.

"It's _me_ that's fucking angry," he snarled, gesturing at himself with his gun. "You fucking betrayed me. Let me die! You could protect her, save your pretty alien whore, but your brother? Your fucking brother!" He shook his gun at me. "I would've done anything for your approval but all you did was yell at me. I was never good enough. Never strong enough or dexterous enough to compare to the prodigal son. And then what did the two of you do when I died? You kept on living, with your fucking money and your gadgets and your whores." Globules of spittle were projected from his mouth as he ranted at me. "You let that piece of crap on legs get away with what he did."

I fought to find the words, have the breath to tell him. Shifted my grip on his boot, ready so I could unbalance him when I wasn't so dizzy. "Doesn't… justify—"

He moved his foot from my neck to my chest and leant on it, an elbow on his knee as he bend down to sneer at me. "Justify? You know, I thought... I thought I'd be the last person you'd ever let him hurt. If it had been you that he beat to a bloody pulp, if he had taken you from this world, I would've done _nothing_ but search the planet for that pathetic pile of evil death-worshiping garbage and sent him off to hell. And you couldn't fucking return the favour."

My eyes rolled over to where Can sat, staring at me with frightened eyes. Rogers. Hackle. Unintended hostages. I had to think of a way to get them out of here. She knew. They all knew. But it didn't matter. Didn't matter. Had to save them too. Needed to find the strength, the stability.

Why the hell was he harping on about Joker when he'd taken so much from me?

Jason laughed, eerie, high pitched. "You know. I even took him to Dad. Presented him, all gift wrapped and ready for death. Took killing most of Black Mask gang get the contacts to bust the Joker out of Arkham. And he still wouldn't kill the bastard! Gave me some sob story about morals and justice. About how it would be too easy and he'd be just like those criminals he'd sworn to protect the innocent from."

Why am I not surprised that Bruce's already talked to him?

"Killing is easy, Dick. You aim and squeeze the trigger and the problem's gone. Why'd he make it seem so bad when it's so fucking easy."

"It's wrong," I ground out. "We're not criminals."

"We're not?" He laughed. "We're not criminals, he says. We cheat, we lie, we sneak into places to plant bugs to get 'evidence'. We fabricate such an intricate web." He gestured Can, Hackle and Rogers. "They didn't even know why they were chosen. Part of your civilian life, you've lied to them again and again. We're no better than common thieves hiding behind a mask and a moral code that wasn't ours to begin with. Why do you still follow him so blindly?"

"Because he's right."

"We're his good little soldiers fighting in a war we didn't start. You had years training as Robin. Fucking _years_. All I got was two prissy weeks. And he wasn't there for me. He's never there when you need it."

"Jase—"

"I already gave my life to that once," he sneered. "One life to give… except if you're me and you get a second chance to dig yourself out of your own grave." He pointed the gun at me again, leant in close like he was sharing a secret. "You know, he thinks I came back wrong. Thinks that all I need is a bit of help, but you know that's bullshit. What if I came back right?" He leant away and grinned at me. "This is how I was _meant_ to be, bro."

Dizzy. Blood pooling against the floor behind my head, but I can feel its slowing. The pain's becoming manageable. Just a little longer. Settle.

"You can't stop crime. That's what he never understood. It's never gonna stop. It's always going to fester in the putrid pool of rotting corpses. There's always going to be another to rise and take over. I'm rising. I'm controlling it. You wanna rule them by fear. But what do you do with the ones who aren't afraid?"

He had a point. Doesn't give him the right though.

"I'm what you give those ones that aren't afraid. I'm doing what neither of you have the guts to do." He snorted and shook his head. "And the final nail in the coffin, you _replaced_ me."

"No—"

"Another goodie two shoes, just like big bro," Jason continued. He pursed his lips and nodded. "I can see why you like him. Strong. Confident. Cocky pain in the ass like you. He'd fit right in." Jason frowned at me. "He made it, right? Dipshit here," he gestured Blockbuster. "Shot him. But you fixed him up, right? I didn't see his death on the news."

I frowned, confused. "What do you care?" I spat.

Jason looked bewildered. "He's family."

_Enough_.

I moved, lifted my legs from the floor, curled my back upwards so I could wrap my legs around Jason and heaved his foot at the same time. I battered away his hand, knocked away the gun and grabbed his wrist with my good hand at the same time and rolled.

Jason ended up in a choke hold. Pinned on the ground, my boot under his chin, his arms pulled downward and toward me, his legs trapped by my elbows. "You don't get to talk like that. You don't get to glorify controlling crime when you're killing innocents to do it. You don't get to talk to me about _family_!"

I shook Jason and he gurgled at me. "Fuck, Jason, you're my goddamn brother and I fucking _love_ you. We grieved for months. Your death fucking broke him. It _broke_ him. Do you know why the Joker walks with a permanent limp? Why he needs a fucking cane to walk around with? That's my handy work. Me. I went after him because he took you away and I would have killed him if she hadn't stopped me. If she hadn't prevented me from crossing that line that will _always_ make me better than you."

"Do you know what you did?" I snarled. "She was my conscience. And you took that away from me." I looked up at Tarantula who was staring at me, her gun wavering between me and Blockbuster and raised my voice so they could hear me, "You release them, right now, or I swear to God I will break his neck."

Blockbuster's lips curled upward. "You can't do it. You don't kill. Haven't got it in you."

"Are you willing to bet his life on that?"

Blockbuster smirked. "Yup. See, while you're all tied with your _brother_ here," he moved forward and smacked Tarantula just once, clipped the side of her head and snatched at the gun in her hand. She crumpled immediately. "She's unprotected. And I know just how much you like a damsel in distress. Even when you can't save them."

I glanced down at Jason, then back up Blockbuster's smirking face. "It wasn't him, was it? Haley's Circus. My apartment building. _Starfire_. It was you."

"What?" Jason croaked, looking horrified. He hadn't known.

I released Jason, rolling away to stagger to my feet, my eyes on Blockbuster. "Standing there smirking while we beat the crap out of each other. While we weakened ourselves. It was all you."

"Bingo," Blockbuster said, still grinning. "Hadn't really expected him to take the blame for what I did, but that was so _sweet_ I could almost taste the pain." He grinned. "Couldn't save her, could you? Couldn't save the pretty lady. Brought your greatest weakness to Bludhaven and now it's gone. Did you come here for revenge?"

"I came to take you down."

Blockbuster laughed. "Sure you did. You know, I got video of the moment she blew. Wanna see?"

God. _No_.

"All shiny and green, she burst into flame a moment before the blast took everything out. Ain't nothing better than having her blood on my hands, except perhaps this—" Blockbuster smirked, turned his gun and fired.

"_NO_!"

The bullet hit Rogers square in the chest, his body jolting at the force of the hit, the chair he was on toppling. He gurgled, looked down at the whole in his chest then back up at me. Can screeched through her gag, Hackle let out a muffled yell, his eyes wild.

I bolted for Rogers, my hands pressing against his chest desperate to stop the bleeding. Snatched the knife from my boot and cut his binds while he stared at me. Jason was right there, right beside me, helping me lift Rogers from the chair. We lay him flat on the floor, pressure on his chest. Blood welled up between my fingers.

"You'll be okay," I said, frantic and trying to reassure my friend. "I'll get you out, you just need to stay alive."

My hands covered in Roger's blood, I pried the gag away from his mouth and he vomited blood. He gripped at my arm, death grip. Struggled with the words, struggled with the strength, so very close. "Dick…"

"I'm sorry, Dean. Really I am."

Blood ran a river out of his mouth, down over his cheek and onto the floor. "T-t-tell—" gulp and spit, "Melanie… I'm sssssorreee... and love 'er."

"I will. Just hang on."

Roger's eyes went glassy.

"No… God no." Barely contained anger as I checked his pulse. Nothing. So quick, so sudden. Couldn't stop it. It's my fault. Another dead because of me. And yet, there's still two more at risk.

"He's gone," Jason murmured. "Sorry, bro."

Blockbuster smirked, the gun on us. "You can't even save that one."

"I should've killed you when I had the chance," Jason snarled.

"Should've, would've, could've. I'm the one holding the cards now."

"You bastard." Shift a little, glance at Jason. My knife is on the floor beside my boot, if I have a chance, I can let it fly. Jason was looking at me, communication without words. We'd both take Blockbuster down.

Jason stood, took a step back to allow me a clear shot.

"Nothing you can do about it," Blockbuster continued. "I'll just keep coming after those you care about. Friends, family. I'll make sure you can't save any of them."

Friends. Family. Beast Boy, Cyborg. _Raven_. Batman. Superman. "Do you know who my friends and family are?" I snapped. "I'm the leader of the _Titans_. Do you have any idea what sort of hell will reign down on you if you go after them? You have no idea what kind of fire you're playing with."

"None of them are here, are they? They don't even know. Won't know until we're done here."

I reached for the blocker on my arm, my left hand protesting, fingers almost numb with pain as I tore the Velcro and broke the damn thing. Time for backup.

Blockbuster just grinned at me. "I have one too," he said. "The moment you walked in here, I activated it. I'm not stupid, can't have you crying for backup."

God, I was so stupid to come here on my own. Everything was going wrong. "Gretch…"

"All external communications blocked. Hacking device to disable for distress call."

In the meantime, we were on our own.

Blockbuster was still talking. "Loved one, by loved one. Innocent by innocent. That's how you destroy a hero."

"That's what you're counting on, isn't it?" I snarled. "This whole thing about taking away all those that care about me. You think you're so fucking safe because even when everything is over, I'll cling to that." I shook my head.

"Bro," Jason said softly, quietly. Just to me. "Starfire?"

I swallowed, refused to look at him, refused to take my eyes off Blockbuster.

My _eilace_. Pain in my chest. Lump in my throat. Hurts so bad.

Blockbuster laughed. "You know, this has all been very touching. Enlightening too. Especially because I know there's something else I can take away from you now."

My eyes widened.

Blockbuster flicked his gun and fired. The bullet impacted Jason in the chest and he grunted in pain, staggering backward a little. Blockbuster lifted the gun, inspected it and said, "Oh, right," before he reached for another gun that had been hidden beneath his black overcoat.

The knife hurtled through the air, then I was on my feet, charging him. Had to get close before he could fire again.

Wasn't quick enough, Blockbuster fired again moments before the knife embedded in his upper arm. Moments before I reached him and Jason screeched in pain.

I went into a flying kick, one leg straight, opposite knee tucked up beneath me, slamming my foot into Blockbuster's face. Another swift kick had his gun flying away. "Jason?" I called, my voice shrill.

"Fuckhead shot me in the leg! Armour piercing."

I just went for it.

Punches and kick, as hard as I could. I favoured my left hand, I knew that, but it didn't matter. Dodge and kick. My fist slammed against his jaw, one, two, three in a row. My feet buried themselves in his stomach, clipped against his face. I could use my left hand to grab his jacket, hold him in place to deliver the next punch. My fist slammed against his face, again and again, coming back bloody and all Blockbuster did was gave me a toothy grin.

He thought this was a game. He thought it was a fucking game.

I swear, this bastard doesn't feel pain.

Roundhouse, force him backward. If I could just knock him out, I could free everyone and get them out of here. Man, he could take a beating, just as he could give one.

He reached for the knife in his arm, yanked it out and brandished it. He took a couple of swipes at me, forced me backward, but I know how to fight a knife wielding opponent.

A quick flip of the knife, Blockbuster drew back his arm and flung it at me.

Stupid.

So fucking easy to calculate the trajectory of the knife, move my body aside and snatch the damn thing out of the air. Even easier to send it spinning back at him and have it impale his thigh.

Blockbuster howled in pain, his hands going straight for the knife, perfect time to strike. I flip kicked, two hits directly to his chest, a third kick to his face as I flipped over backward to land and then swept his legs out from under him. He landed on his back, growled at me and yanked the knife out of his leg. He rocked up on his shoulders, flung his legs into the air and surged back to his feet.

He didn't throw the knife again. Seems he learnt. Darn.

Although, he's limping. That's a good sign. Means he can feel pain.

I jacknifed him, a move similar to a roundhouse, only the landings in a different place, hips twist differently and it's my heels that slammed against him rather than my ankle. Hurts them a lot more.

Go down, you bastard. Just fucking go down.

The knife slashed and despite my speed, I danced away with a cut to the thigh. Just a small one, but enough to shred the uniform. He went for a stab, so I disarmed him. Grabbed his wrist and shifted so my back was to him and the weapon was beyond me, before I twisted sharply. His hand flicked open, the weapon skittered away and I was able to elbow Blockbuster in the stomach, punch him in the face with the back of my hand, drop to the ground with my right hand for support and double kick him between the legs.

Well… either he had nothing there, or was wearing a cup, since he didn't react at all.

He'd picked up I was favouring my left side. Couldn't block, risk more injury. I was slower too, the head hit I'd taken before made it harder.

He grabbed the front of my uniform and pulled me off balance, my face smashing into his fist. He released me and delivered a powerful blow into my stomach. All the air was knocked out of me. Pain swamped, entangled through everything. My whole body was starting to hurt. I welcomed it. It was better than the pain in my heart.

The world spun and within that spinning I saw Blockbuster's jacket flap open and another gun holstered against his ribs.

I didn't even think.

I went for the gun, kicked him in the chest, hard, as I pulled it from the holster. Forced him away from me as I lifted the gun to point at his head.

And froze.

_Nononononononono._

**Yes**.

I don't kill.

He shot my brother, both of them. Killed all those people. Rogers. Silkie. _Starfire_. He needs to pay.

Blockbuster laughed at me, malicious, spiteful. "Can't do it, can you?" he taunted.

_I don't kill._

"Kill me, and I've won anyway. Can't be a hero if you've taken life."

Starfire is. Starfire would do this. If she were here, he would already be dead. Nothing would have stopped her.

He _killed_ my baby.

I don't—

"It's easy," Jason said from behind me. Something about his tone, oozing and creeping and corrupting me to do what he said. "Just squeeze the trigger."

My hand was shaking.

"Do you like being alone, Dick?" Blockbuster asked, so confident that I wouldn't kill him. "I'll make sure you're always alone."

"Seriously, fuckwit, do you have a death wish?" Jason spat. "Dick, give me the gun. If you can't kill him, I will, just to shut his ass up."

Gotta stop.

Need to. Do it.

Can't. Fundamentally wrong. Dad would be so disappointed in me.

Sweet, innocent baby. Our child. We wanted it, loved it and he took that from us.

_Do it._

It's never going to stop. He's just going to keep coming. He knows who I am. He knows what he can take from me.

It's not going to stop. Not unless I make it.

There has to be another way.

There isn't. It's just a life. One life. That's not going to tip the scale in the grand scheme of things.

Yes, it will.

You owe Starfire this.

I owe her myself. God, what was I doing here? I should be with her. She needs me there when she finds out—

End it. Do it now. Make him pay.

I will. But I'll do it my way.

I strapped some steel to my backbone. My hands stopped shaking. My demeanour shifted, back straightening, the gun aimed true and I was filled with a sense of purpose. This was how I could make things right.

For a brief moment, Blockbuster looked scared. He should be.

"You know," I said. "You're lucky it's me standing here. Not Starfire, who is _not_ dead, by the way. If she was here, you'd be dead by now. She'd have torn your head from your shoulders and put it on a pike and she wouldn't even blink. You're going to jail, Roland, and I would recommend you stay in there and rot. Because if I ever see your face on my streets again, I'm looking the other way when she extracts her price from you. Now, get your fucking hands up."

Jason gave an exasperated groan from behind me. "Goodie two shoes," I heard him mutter.

"Hands up, Roland," I said again when the huge man just stared at me.

A slow smirk spread across his face and I frowned.

"Dick! Look out—"

What? Who?

Splattering of gun fire. Semi automatic. Something slammed into my back, other bullets whizzing around me.

I cried out at the suddenness of the pain and pitched forward, the gun skittering away. It was like a thousand knives pierced my back. I couldn't tell where I'd been struck and it didn't really matter. This one had pierced the armour. My arms twisted up behind me, trying to reach the site, as if I could pluck the pain from me and toss it away.

It was difficult to breathe. So much pain. Heart pain, head pain, everywhere pain. My body was instantly drenched in sweat.

The floor's kinda nice. Non-assuming. It doesn't want for anything.

He's laughing at me. Always laughing. I rolled onto my back, stared at the swishing light.

I caught a glimpse of the guy that shot me, one of those guys I'd taken out before. He'd regained consciousness. I should've been paying attention. Too late now. Jason got him with a birdarang… to the neck…. but too late. Damage was done.

Chest hurt. Gurgled blood. Two bullet wounds. Probably a collapsed lung. Fuck.

Can's shrieking through her blood soaked gag. Hackle's urging me to rise. Not much left.

There was laughter, why was there always laughter? Taunting in the dark as I struggled to my feet.

"Still got some fight in you, huh, Dick?"

Cough and gag. Spit the pooling blood. So fucking fragile. "You're not going to win." I staggered and stood, braced on painful knees.

"That's what I like about you. No regard for personal safely."

I wasn't getting out of here alive.

Oh well…

Let's go out with a bang.

"You're right," I said, straightening as much as I could, although it hurt like hell. "I can't kill you."

Blockbuster laughed.

"I'll never get back what you took from me. Not ever. And it doesn't matter." I took a deep breath. "Gretchen. Baby. You ready?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_Hello prologue.  
><em>

_Some of Jason's dialogue is straight out of Under the Red Hood. Word for word. Can't mess with something that fucking good._

_There's a difference between killing Blockbuster, and sacrficing himself to kill Blockbuster. He won't have to live with it.  
><em>


	49. Chapter 49

_**Author's Note:**_

_Because some of you are having heart attacks over the last chapter, have another one!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49.<strong>

Blockbuster didn't give me a chance say anything else to Gretchen. Probably worried about an airstrike. Didn't know that all he had to do was kill me and he'd be blasted to smithereens.

I wonder how fast I can die.

Blockbuster grabbed my neck and hoisted me up, slamming me into one of the columns and held me there by the throat and began to hit me. Head. Stomach. Legs. No place was safe from his fist. I folded around his fist as it was pumped against me again and again.

No quarter. No mercy.

So much goddamn pain. It was everywhere. I couldn't tell where it started, where it ended. Fighting to stay conscious as it was.

I felt bad for Jason. For Can and Hackle. They didn't deserve this.

I brought my legs up to protect my body, battering Blockbuster's strikes away as I clawed at his hands, but there was really not a lot I could do. Not anymore. Lost the window. Committed to this.

But I need to hold out a little bit longer. Maybe I could draw him away from the others.

I turned my eyes. Jason was trying to crawl to his gun, there was a slithering blood trail behind him. He was up on three limbs, crawling and scooting, his injured leg dragging behind him.

Blockbuster grinned at me, big and toothy. He stopped hammering me with his fists and just held on to my neck.

So much pressure. Everything was going fuzzy and… I couldn't fight it.

Didn't want to.

What the hell was I doing here? Starfire was hurt, clinging to life and I've gone off on a suicide vendetta.

Tears soaked my mask. I couldn't stop them. It didn't matter anymore.

I'm so sorry, Starfire. I wanted… so many things. So many. We never had a chance. Always put us on hold. Had to save the world. Had to be the hero. Come to Bludhaven and play the vigilante and leave you behind. My dream, not ours. My needs over yours.

All so very selfish of me.

I'm never there when you need me.

I'm sorry I won't be there when you wake and you'll have lost both of us.

I'm sorry I have to break my promise and leave. I promised to love you always, and I will, I just never thought we'd have so little time left. I should've used it better. Should've spent more time with you.

And our baby.

So little time. I was just getting used to the idea.

Little _eilace_. Were you a boy or a girl? What would you have looked like? What would have it been like to teach you acrobatics or bounce you on my knee and hear you laugh. What would it have been like just to hold you? To see you for that first time?

I missed out on so many things. You missed out on life.

What kind of father would I have been? Couldn't protect my family. Couldn't even kill the guy that took my child from me. No. I have to die in order to kill the sonofabitch.

All gone. Taken away.

Take me too.

White light. Roaring in my ears, my own blood rushing and pounding.

I fumbled for my gloves, can't go without one last ditch effort.

Two birdarangs left… hey. I can make a sword. Goddamn it, my face hurt as I fitted the birdarangs together, extending them into a sword, then slashed at Blockbuster. Blockbuster jolted as my blade pierced his belly and released me. I dropped to the ground, crumpled to the floor, my back against the column in a half seated position. I gasped in air, breathing too shallow because of the pain in my chest.

Blockbuster staggered backward, looking at me in shock, before he looked at his belly, then grabbed Jason's discarded crowbar. "Only shallow."

"I can make it deeper," I said, pointing the sword at him with my right hand. Impossible to use my left hand to grip the column, but between my back and my legs, I staggered upright, leant against the column for support.

"You just don't give up," Blockbuster muttered and swung the crowbar at me.

"Thought that was what you liked about me," I said as I parried, going straight into a riposte and gifting Blockbuster a small cut to the face. Can't do much but defend, can't move my feet much and still using the column for support, but maybe if I gave Jason time…

Blockbuster had no finesse with the crowbar, despite the fact I was completely open to a lot of strikes. He kept swinging it at me like a club, so very easy to deflect those. He was out of range for a stab though. Every time that I could, I punished him, cuts to the arm, slices to the legs. He was getting frustrated. Angry.

"Shit, Dick," Jason muttered, still dragging himself for his guns. "You're suicidal. You'll bleed out if you keep that up."

"Don't see you having any ideas," I muttered.

Blockbuster glanced over at Jason, finally realising what Jason was going for. He looked back at me and grinned, hefted the crowbar and stalked for Jason, ignoring me completely.

With all my injuries, there's no way I could reach him in time. "Jason!"

Jason glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, shit," he said, getting upright as much as he could and began to hop for his guns.

My left hand across my ribs, and the sword used as a walking stick I staggered after Blockbuster.

Jason dove for his guns, Blockbuster dove for him and I dove for Blockbuster. Tangle of limbs, a jumble of legs. I'd had to drop the sword, otherwise I'd risk sticking my brother or myself in among the gaggle of bodies writhing on the floor, but I managed to get an arm around Blockbuster's neck. Earned myself a backward head butt and then we rolled.

I was squashed between Blockbuster and the floor. Everything went limp, I couldn't have held onto him even if I wanted to.

Dazzled, I didn't see what happened next. I felt the weight lifted from me, heard several _thunks_, sounds of a crowbar striking flesh, Jason's moans of pain and then Blockbuster was hitting me again. He grabbed the front of my uniform, picked me up and slammed me against a column and he was back to strangling me.

"I'm going to squeeze the life from you, watch you die, little prick."

A crack of a whip. "_Let go of my boy_!"

I was dropped and met the cold, hard floor with a jolt. I lay there, unable to move, barely conscious.

The whip sounded again, and again, Blockbuster forced away from me, jerking with each crack, thin slices appearing in his clothes, tatters of cloth shredded away.

I saw her.

_Mom_. Primal instinct. Mom's make everything better. They love, they protect and cherish and they'll do anything for you. Mine was here. Here. Protecting me.

The whip slashed again, sliced into Blockbuster's cheek. "What have you done to my boys?" Catwoman shrieked. Mom, not really, but she was all I had anymore. She's always been there when we needed, protecting and scolding. The whip swished behind her as she kept her eyes on Blockbuster, her heels clicking on the concrete as she stalked. "Red, you okay?" Catwoman called.

She didn't seem surprised he was here. Guess Bruce must've said something.

"Yeah," he grunted, hand pressed on his leg again. "Asshole shot me."

"Nightwing?"

I gagged. Coughed blood. Spat and tried to speak. She needs to know.

"What the hell?" she scolded, glaring at me for a moment. "The Justice League is going ape shit looking for you. It's on every frequency. You're so lucky I spotted your plane. I'm going to call them—"

Couldn't control the emotion. Overwhelming. "Mom."

Catwoman's blue eyes swung to me, startled. It had always been somewhat of a joke between us, me calling her that, teasing and fun and playful comments about a cougar that never meant anything. This was the first time I really meant it. "What?"

"She was pregnant." Make it better, Mom.

Jason stared at me, his mouth in an 'O'. Can's eyes widened. Even Blockbuster seemed shocked.

Catwoman went white. She lifted her whip, her face twisting into a snarl. "Him?"

I nodded. Coughed again. More blood in my mouth. Didn't feel like it was coming from my lungs, bullet might have missed that.

The whip slashed, flashed through the air, a resounding _crack_ as it connected with Blockbuster. Again and again. Face and chest and arm as he tried to raise it to protect himself. It caught his foot, wrapped around and Catwoman yanked him off his feet. He thumped to the ground on his back and then she was on him.

"You bastard," she shrieked.

I admit, there was a sadistic sort of pleasure in watching her go for him.

Yowling and hissing, her clawed gloves raking at his face, again and again. They grappled, his massive hands reaching for her, but she skittered and darted around him as lithe as the cat, leaping back and flitting back into rake her claws against his flesh.

Still, there wasn't time for this. They needed to get out. If my heart stopped… "Catwoman."

She didn't seem to hear me, so intent she was on hurting him.

"_Mom_."

Now she heard me, danced away to look, her chest heaving, eyes wild. Furious. A tigeress protecting her cubs.

"You need to get them away," I said, pointing a shaky hand at Can. "Then get out of here. Please."

Catwoman turned her gaze to them and nodded.

Would've been okay, if Blockbuster hadn't caught her ankle. If he hadn't rolled over, holding onto her and tossed her straight into a crate. The crate toppled, falling on its side and open. Catwoman bounced over it and hit the ground on the other side on her back. She didn't move.

"No!" I moaned.

Blockbuster pushed himself up, staggered back on his feet, bleeding for many scratch marks across his face, his clothes at the front shredded, torn and bloody. He shook his massive head, reached into his boot for another weapon.

I didn't have the strength to move. Couldn't shift my legs, just slump on the floor watch him get that gun and ride each wave of pain like it was my last.

So, this was it.

I could force it, I supposed. Movement, that'd make death faster. Make me bleed out, my poor abused heart.

Catwoman was far enough away, protected by some crates. Jason had dragged himself toward the still comatose Tarantula, staring wide eyed at Blockbuster, they were far enough away that the blast mightn't get them. Can and Hackle… well… maybe… if Gretchen was precise...

I don't want to die. I don't. So much to live for.

But I'm resigned to it.

Every hero has that dream. That want for one final blaze for glory, the one shining moment where we sacrifice all for the greater good. That one act that we'll be remembered for. We don't wake up in the morning and think; today's the day I'll give my life. But each of us is aware, one day there'll be a choice. A cost. Our lives to protect the innocent.

We all make our peace with it. We all know.

But, you never think it's going to happen to you. You always think it'll never come to that. Death won't ask for that ultimate price for a long time because you've done good things. Saved the world once or twice. Rescued many innocents. Surely that would tip the balance in my favour.

Heroes are said to have a death wish, as much as we deny it, it is not entirely inaccurate. We have a 'please don't let it be a pointless death' wish more than anything.

I guess this is mine time.

I hope she remembers me fondly at least. When she's done hating me for leaving her.

"Anyone that moves dies. I've just about had it with the lot of you." Blockbuster lifted his arms in a shrug. "Any more surprises in the shadows?" he called, turning in a slow circle, his arms still out wide. "Come out now or I'll kill someone." Blockbuster waited a moment, listening intently, his eyes darting around. Then lifted the gun and pointed it at Can. "Might just kill someone anyway."

Lasers zinged against the roof, pinging like hail. "Roland Desmond, this is the Police. You are surrounded. Come out with your hands up!"

I blinked. Huh?

Unnerved, Blockbuster turned in a slow circle, trying to see where people were. "I have hostages."

The roof began to shake, the corrugated iron wobbling and flexing like something was hovering above it and I could hear the sound of a helicopter and yelling, someone issuing orders and footsteps and… what the hell?

Voice in my ear. "Nightwing, please tilt your head fifteen degrees to the right."

Gretchen? What was she up to? I let my head flop, wondering what she was looking at through my mask. "What are you doing?" I mumbled.

"My job," she replied. "Koriand'r protocol 'Protect the stupid _bobsnar_' has been activated."

More laser fire against the roof, pinprick holes appearing in the roof and several lasers slammed into the floor to leave smoking craters. Something tore at the roof, shrieking metal and the mechanical claw from the N-Wings hull stripped away some of the corrugated iron roofing. The claw tore again and again, the whole roof rattling and we couldn't hear anything over the sound of her engines. She widened the hole until Gretchen could hover over the roof and stick her underbelly cannon into the hole. The cannon whirled in a circle before it pointed directly at Blockbuster.

"Freeze, _clorbag_," Gretchen called, using the speakers on the N-Wing. "Get down on the ground."

Blockbuster stared at her, then at me. "You're going to sic your plane on me now? Not man enough to do it yourself?"

I struggled to breath. "Not me."

"What?" Blockbuster asked.

Gretchen fired a shot, it hit the cement directly between Blockbuster's feet. "Now!"

"That's one rocking AI," I heard Jason murmur.

"Missile detected," Gretchen announced in my ear, her cannon suddenly retracting, but not before she'd fired off two more shots. One for Blockbuster's gun hand, one straight through his leg. "Activating evasive manoeuvres. Do not die on me."

I stared as I could see the stars through the hole in the roof, watched the smoke trail of a heat seeking missile streak by as it chased after Gretchen.

There was the sound of a radio as the deafening roar of Gretchen's engines dimmed so all we could hear was Blockbuster's shriek of pain of pain as he rolled on the floor clutching his leg. "Sir, there was a plane buzzing you, but we shot a missile at it."

Damn it. I should've realised he'd have some others acting as look out. I hope Gretchen got away.

Blockbuster was shaking and sweating, holding onto his leg. "Any more heroes coming to save the day?" Blockbuster screamed. "Are we done? Can I kill him now?"

There was a small warble, a squeak and a sigh and little legs inching along the floor. Over near Catwoman.

Blockbuster swivelled. "Ahh. That. I meant to ask you what that thing was."

I tilted my head, twisting so I could see.

Silkie. My little buddy. Alive and well. A shining beacon in what was a horrifically heartbreaking day. "Silkie."

Silkie's eyes swung to me, his little face lighting up.

"I see. A pet," Blockbuster said and picked up the gun he'd dropped with his other hand. "Okay then."

I panicked. "No! Silkie! Run!"

Silkie ran all right. Straight at me, happy and grinning his toothy grin and wriggling furiously.

Blockbuster took careful aim.

I thrust out an arm, pain rippling through me from my actions but I had to ignore it. I couldn't let Starfire lose Silkie too. "Silkie. Bad guy. He hurt momma."

Silkie pulled up short, squeaking as Blockbuster shot the concrete just before him. He squeaked again, diving in between some boxes as Blockbuster shot him at him again.

I struggled to make my legs move, my breath all raspy.

Blockbuster sighed. "I should just shoot you now, Dick. Get it over with. But I think drowning in your own blood will suffice." He gestured Can and Hackle, waved his gun between them "These two. They can just watch you die. Your pretty little 'mom' over there, well, I might just help myself to some of that ass—"

A high pitched squeal. Loud. Long. Painful to the ears. Kind of like the dinosaur calls you hear in the movies.

Something rolled. Crashed behind me. Crates fell apart, shattered on the ground. More noise, splintering wood, screeching of metal as things were pushed apart.

I didn't even have the strength to get up and see what fate was going to kill us all now. Couldn't even care, I just wanted it over.

Blockbuster went white.

Can's eyes bugged out of her head and she squealed into her gag. I glanced over at Jason and Tarantula. Jason was staring in horror, one hand still on his bleeding leg, one arm around Tarantula as he tried to shake her awake. "Holy shit."

Another loud shriek and something massive slammed down on the ground to my left.

Something grey. Something fuzzy. Something… insect like.

Another loud shriek and he hauled himself into view, turning his head to sniff at me. Little croons, little noises now. Small greetings.

My little Silkie, not so little anymore. No, now he was back as the Killer Moth version of himself, mutated and massive. I didn't even know he could do that. He swung his head, staring at Blockbluster with murderous eyes.

He made the noise he always gave to Starfire when he wanted to be affectionate. A little warble. Stretched one fuzzy leg closer to Blockbuster.

Feeling slightly giddy, probably from pain and blood loss, I said, "His name is Silkie. You hurt his momma. Prepare to die."

Blockbuster lifted his gun, but Silkie struck first. He darted forward, his mouth chomping down on Blockbuster. Silkie flipped back his massive furry head and I saw the fleshy form of the man who tormented me fly upwards, his expression filled with shock before he landed in Silkie's mouth.

There was a gulp. Then nothing.

Silence filled the room. Everyone stared.

Well… that was unexpected.

Silkie licked his lips and lumbered around until he was facing me again. He gave me the warble he associates with me and nuzzled my foot. I reached out and stroked his fuzzy head. "Good job, bud."

Silkie sighed, curled his legs beneath him and lay down beside me, his head pressed against my leg.

I think I passed out then, because the next thing I knew there were hands on my chest and frantic faces around me.

Can. Catwoman. Silkie's massive head. Can't see anything else.

"Dick, Dick, c'mon," Can said, patting at my face with the back of her hand.

"Sssssorry," I slurred and closed my eyes again.

She slapped me again. "Don't you close those eyes. You stay here."

Blinked open again. Eyes? My mask is on the floor. Oh well… They already knew, the use of my name had been quite liberal. Not that it mattered.

There were tears in Can's eyes. "You little shit," she said. "You never told me. All this time, I knew there was something special about you and you never said."

"Couldn't."

"Yeah, well, you need to stay alive so I can yell at you."

I'm forgetting something, something important.

"Catwoman?"

"I'm here, Dick."

"You 'kay?"

"I'm fine, you just worry about staying alive."

So tired.

Can shook me again. "Don't you sleep."

"Tell Star…" I struggled to take in a breath. "I'm s-s-orry."

"Tell her yourself," Can said.

Another gaspy breath. Shit. "Gretch…"

"Your pulse is weak," Gretchen replied.

"Ssss'okay. Code over."

"Acknowledged. En-route."

"I can't get a signal," Catwoman said, sounding panicked as she shook her emergency communicator. "Fucking thing. Ahh, there we go."

My eyes closed again. Too hard to keep them open. Outta adrenaline.

"Don't you die on me. Your father will never forgive me."

I opened my eyes, tried to stop them rolling. "Jason?"

"Hackle's dealing with him."

"Oh," I sighed.

The air was filled with voices. Blips. Buzzing. Powering up.

Can shrieked in terror.

Silkie screamed with ferocity. I flicked open my eyes to see him turning again, his fuzzy wings back in readiness as he prepared to defend again.

"Holy shit," Cyborg said, sounding like he was a million miles away. "Silkie, buddy, it's us. Calm down."

"Dude, did you know he could do that? I didn't know he could do that! Silkie, that's so cool!"

I roused enough to call for him. "Silkie. It's fine. Calm down."

Silkie warbled at me, relaxed and moving aside.

"Oh. Shit. Nightwing." Dunno who said that, but they sounded frightened.

Suddenly, there were so many people all at once. So many uniforms all around me, flashes of colour. Feathers. Hair. Capes. So bright. People talking. So far away.

"Hope you… don't mind… if I don't get up," I murmured and closed my eyes.

Hands on my face, on my wrist, checking things. Someone pried back my eyelid but all I could see was a bright light. A sudden pain in my arm, an injection.

"Wingz, Wingz, wake up."

Flicker. Flash of red. Wally. "Dude. Hey."

Sliding. Be nice to rest.

"Don't you die on us."

"'Kay."

"I mean it."

"'Kay."

There was a squawk and a bang and a splatter, loud enough to make me open my eyes again. All the colour had gone. Everything was just sort of a pinky purple. Goo all over everyone, everything.

"Eww, Silkie! Gross," Beast Boy's voice called, then. "Holy… Silkie, did you _eat_ someone?"

I tilted my head to see through the muck and gunk and the legs of people around me. There, in the middle of Killer Moth Silkie's remains was a stunned looking Blockbuster.

"Oh," I said, rousing again. "Blockbuster. Meet my family and friends. I dare you to take them on. Guys. He's the one that blew up Star."

Righteous anger. Hissing as Cyborg's arm morphed. A roar from Beast Boy as he shifted. More voices. More anger. All around.

And one very scared looking Blockbuster.

Silkie the larva crawled up on my chest and warbled at me. "Heya bud," I murmured.

He blinked, crossed his little eyes and burped up a boot.

I patted him as best I could, my hand flopping against his squishy back. "Good boy." My head rolled. "Can I pass out now?"

A black cowl, pointy ears. Hi Dad.

"Son," he said, his voice urgent. "Hold on, we'll get you help."

Couldn't answer. Sinking so fast now. The pain's becoming dim. Everything's tunnelling.

"Dick, the baby—"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_Well, that's it. Dick's dead. End of story. Thanks everyone for reading, it's been a real blast._

_I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, I appreciate each and every one of you. Time to disappear again for another four years!_


	50. Chapter 50

_**Author's Note:**_

_But, but, he's dead! Why aren't I allowed to kill him? Wouldn't that be like an epic ending?_

_Warning, gratuitous overuse of __ellipsis__. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50.<strong>

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

You know, they say when you die there's a bright light. Peace, tranquillity, the knowledge that you're done, it fills your breast, makes you light, makes you float. Lifts you up and away and there's a tunnel and at the end of it is all your loved ones. People you've lost, people you've yet to lose, because there's not supposed to be any time in heaven, everyone's already there.

They say, the love you experience as you walk through down the tunnel is incredible. It's like nothing you can ever conceive on Earth, there are no words to describe it. It's awe inspiring, encompassing, energy everywhere and flowing through you and into you.

They say, it's a place you don't ever want to leave. That if you turn back, that first step away is the hardest thing you've ever done and the next one is worse. Even if all your loved ones are pushing, helping you return, you don't want to.

They say, if you do leave, if you do manage to take those steps and return from where you came, you always leave a piece of yourself behind.

There are those people that say the white light, it's a result of your brain losing oxygen, losing coherence. The tunnel is your eyes shutting down. They claim you can reproduce it in those fractions of a second before you lose consciousness as a result of excessive G-forces. Fighter pilots are trained in room that can produce those sorts of G-forces and their trained to handle them, and the sudden unconsciousness they can cause and a lot of them report the same white light.

Science and Faith never see eye to eye.

As for me…

I didn't see anything. I didn't hear anything. There was no everlasting peace or love lifting me up.

There was just nothing.

Emptiness.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I don't know how long I floated in the emptiness. No sense of time. No sense of belonging either. I didn't belong _here_. No. I belonged somewhere else. Back or forward, I didn't know, just not here.

And yet… here I was.

There's no panic here. No emotion. Just waiting in eternal black.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

There was a feeling that I wasn't done.

_Itch, itch, itch_.

Can't scratch, nothing to scratch with. It's not like I could move, or had any sense of a body.

Just that nagging sense of not being finished. Of having more to do.

Couldn't say what that was. Couldn't even say I cared.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I wonder if Raven can find me here. I wonder if she's even looking.

I wonder if I want her to find me. I'm not sure I do.

I'm not sure of anything anymore.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

If I could remember what boring was, I'm fairly certain this would be the feeling. I had a lot of time to think, but strangely enough, I didn't do much of it. No real reason anymore. Just waiting for a signal, I suppose.

In transit.

Go or stay?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Why was he talking about a baby? What baby?

Why can't I remember what he said?

Why can't I remember _who_ said it?

I know I should remember. I know I should. Just a face. Dark. Black. Ears.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Where am I?

Who am I?

Nothing much has meaning anymore. Except colours. They flitter all around me. No more black, just everything bright and full of colour.

Purple means security. Safety. I feel warm and safe. There's various shades of it, flowing all the way into blues and they all make me feel the same. A sense of belonging.

Blue's good for that too. All the shades, they all make me feel safe. Happy. Cheeky too, like a game is afoot.

Red. Silk and soft and flowing.

Orange. Now, orange is sexy. Luscious and delicious.

And green. Most of the greens made me feel like the rest of the colours, but there's one shade that I'm drawn too. Can't resist. Green makes me feel nice. Loved. Yes. That's the word.

Loved.

Green loved me once.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Most of the other colours are disappearing. Everything's becoming more green. Wafting almost, all around me.

Green, green, green.

Green eyes.

Beautiful, soulful eyes. Why are they crying?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It's all still green. So nice and comforting, but I'm getting worried. Worry. A new emotion for me. The green, it seems weak. I don't want to lose the green.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Dick…"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Dick, I do not wish to do this alone."_

…

…

…

…

…

"_I swear to X'hal, if you die on me I will storm the gates of Cyr'sten and I will bring you back as T'ari."_

…

…

…

…

"_I love you._"

…

…

…

"_If you have to leave… Raven said I have to let you go. She believes you are doing the hanging on for me. She is… most upset. She cannot heal further or she risks her child. I told her not. You would not wish for that."_

…

…

"_A long time ago, you thanked me for my smile. Do you remember? Now, it is my turn to thank you. Thank you for the sun, Dick. Thank you for the moon and the stars and all the joy in the universe. Thank you for the time we shared. I will treasure it until I join you in Cyr'sten."_

…

"_Mighty X'hal, heed my prayer. Take this warrior, take his fire, let it blaze. Let the flames wash away the ashes of life. Rejoice the glorious death."_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Starfire."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_There… now he's dead._

_Fiiiiiiiine. He's only mostly dead. He needs a chocolate coated pill from some doctor Billy Crystal because he needs to live for 'true wuv'. _


	51. Chapter 51

_**Author's note:**_

_So many reviews _–_whew_–_ Did I miss anyone? I may have missed a few anons… sorry._

_Muwhahaha: Dearest Muwhahaha, you have disabled PM's so I cannot reply to your review to gloat._

_Revanninja: I don't know much about Damien, other than he's a little snarky shit to everyone, but seems to respect Dick. And you're assuming that the baby was Mar'i._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51. <strong>

"Starfire."

"Yes?" She raised her weary head and looked at the door, blinked several times and then pushed herself into a semi upright position. She looked tired, gaunt, and overwrought. There were dark rings below her eyes, her hair was mattered, unbrushed. "Bruce. Alfred." She covered her mouth and yawned. "What time is it?"

"Just past nine," Bruce said. "Have you been here all night again? You promised me you'd sleep."

"I can sleep here quite comfortably."

"In among all those cords and monitors beeping all night?" Bruce asked, disbelieving. "It's no way to sleep. If you'd slept, you wouldn't be awake now. I know how your healing sleep works."

"Dear girl," Alfred included. "You need to come away."

Starfire turned her head away from the door and sniffled. "I cannot."

"This is not doing you any good," Alfred said. "You need sunlight. Food. A shower."

"There will be time for that once..."

Bruce sighed. "Starfire—"

"Bruce, please."

"Sir, perhaps we should leave her alone. May I suggest checking on Tim? I believe he expressed some interest in a console game."

Bruce hesitated at the doorway for a moment, then nodded.

"How is Tim?" Starfire asked after a moment.

"Doing remarkably better," Alfred said with dignity. "Already he is complaining that he is sick of being confined to a wheelchair. However I am fairly certain he is enjoying the various tricks he can perform on it, much to Miss Stephanie's delight."

She smiled, no more than a twitching of her lips upward. "Please tell him I am thinking of him."

"I am certain he knows," Alfred replied. "Will you promise to eat if I bring you something?"

She closed her eyes and inclined her head in a nod. "I promise."

"I shall return shortly," Alfred said. "Do you require any pain relief?"

Starfire raised her broken wrist and considered the purple cast on it. "It is bearable." Turning her head, she took a moment to study the machines behind the bed, heart monitors and IV fluid. She sighed and stretched out on the bed again, closing her eyes. She lifted a hand, placed it against skin and allowed her powers to flow.

"Hey."

Masses of tangled red hair rose away from the bed as she looked at the door again. "Greetings Cyborg."

"How're you doing today?"

Starfire sighed and lay down again. "More of the same."

"Can I come in or will you zap me again?"

"I will most likely zap you. My apologies_."_

"Ahh… 'kay. Does it usually last this long?"

"It lasts as long as it lasts."

"Yeah, but… two days?"

She shrugged. "Perhaps it is the stress."

"Can I get you anything, little lady?"

"Another eighty years with him would be nice."

"Starfire—"

"My apologies, that was not the funny joke."

"S'okay. Sarah and I are just in the next room. Raven being force fed by B, and then she'll be along. You call us if you need it."

"My thanks."

The door closed quietly again and Starfire's head returned to the bed.

The bedroom at the Manor was quiet, beyond the beeping of the machines and Starfire's breathing. There was a little sunlight, trickling in through one of the semi open curtains in the room, but other than that and Starfire's soft glow, the rest of the room sat in darkness. Musty and a little oppressive.

Another soft knock at the door. "_G'tuk de X'hal,"_ Starfire muttered. "Please, do the going away! I am fine, we are fine and we do not require anything."

"Sorry, Star," Tim's voice said through the door.

Starfire lifted her head, brushed away a tear. "Tim, I apologise, I just…"

"It's okay," he called. "I'll come back later."

Starfire sighed again. "I just wish to be with you," she whispered. "Why can they not understand?" She sniffled, her fingers stroking little circles. "I do not wish to lose you. But if you need to go, I will be the okay. It will be fine."

"Not going anywhere."

Starfire's head shot up, her eyes snapping up to mine and I gave her a weak smile. It was all I could manage. So doped up on something. I wasn't quite lying on my back, sort of propped to one side. My body felt very heavy, I was having trouble staying awake, but after seeing all that, I had to say something before I slipped into sleep again. Only, it had taken me a while to rouse enough to even speak. "Hey."

She scampered up the bed so she could put her hands on my face. "Dick?"

"Hi." I frowned at the cast on her wrist, managing to lift an arm to touch it. "You okay?"

She smiled and cried at the same time, kneeling over my, dropping her head until it rested against mine. "Oh, Dick."

I lifted my left arm to touch at her face, to brush away the tears and saw the cast on my wrist too. I took a good look at Starfire, seeing the fading bruises on her face and left arm, the small healing cut on her lip. Little cuts on every bit of exposed skin. "What happened?" I asked, shifting a little, intending to sit up, only for pain to shoot through every single part of my body all at once. It started at my chest and spread out from there. _Firefirefirefirefire_. "Ahh!"

"Do not move," she murmured, patting me with her fingers. "Lie still. You are very injured."

"_Fuck_."

Starfire lifted away. "I shall call for assistance," she said, reaching for a buzzer that was at the head of my bed.

The fire dropped away as quickly as it had arrived, whatever pain medication they had me on was pretty damn good. "No." I took a breath and let it out slowly, noting all the places that breath hurt the most. "I'm okay."

Starfire frowned, her hand outstretched.

"Just… let me get my bearings first." I closed my eyes.

Starfire's fingers were against my face immediately. "Dick?" she asked, sounding panicked.

"'Kay," I murmured. "Just… how long?"

"Three days."

"Oh…"

My memory was stubborn. It didn't want to come. I clenched shut my eyes, trying to remember. The last thing I could recall was an explosion and Cyborg saying—

My eyes flashed open and I sucked in a startled gasp of air, tears already welling. "The baby! Star—"

"Shush," she said, immediately. She shifted up on the bed, took my hand and pressed it to her stomach while she lay on her side. "Our baby lives."

I stared at her, opened mouth astonishment. "But, Cyborg said—"

"They were wrong. My energy was interfering with his equipment and Raven was too exhausted to sense it properly. Once we arrived at the Watchtower, J'onn sensed its mind."

"And it's okay?" I asked, stroking at her belly. My fingers were tingling from the contact, a nice, comforting feeling. "You stopped breathing, that didn't damage it?"

"No. Tamaranian babies are sustained on energy. The flow from me to the baby never ceased."

"Oh… Thank God for that…" The relief was so strong, I had to close my eyes against the rush of tears it brought. I swallowed a couple of times to choke down the lump that had developed in my throat. "And you're okay?"

"Except for the broken wrist, I am intact."

Interesting choice of words. "Pretty strong explosion for you to break a bone."

Starfire nodded. "It is… quite painful. But I asked Raven to let it heal naturally, I do not wish for her to drain herself further."

Everything else I'd done after that was flooding back now and I looked up at her sheepishly. "Star… I think I did something pretty damn stupid then."

The look she gave me said she agreed with that statement wholeheartedly.

I braced. "How much trouble am I in?"

"Varying degrees," she said. "However Bruce has first 'dibs'."

"Damn." I dropped my eyes from hers and looked at her belly. "And you?"

"You did the 'scaring the crap' out of me, Dick."

I cringed. "Sorry."

"As much as I understand _why_ you did what you did, and if you had not, undoubtedly Can, Nathaniel and Silkie would be dead… Dick, you were not there when I woke. No one would tell me where you were. And I knew what you had done, the moment they refused to look at me and tell me where you were, I _knew_ you had gone after the one who did this. I was scared."

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Do not. You are not sorry. I know you, Dick. You would do it all over again if you could."

"I'm sorry I scared you," I amended.

"Hmmm." She turned her head to the door. "I am most angry with you, Dick Grayson."

"I know."

She lifted away from me and pressed the buzzer at the head of the bed. I watched with a frown as she stood and moved away.

"Where are you going?"

"The _valsoona,_" she said. "They will wish to see you and I… believe I need to shower."

"Star, don't leave me—"

Her eyes flashed. "You do not get to say that to me."

I blinked, shocked. "Ahh…"

"My apologies," she said, dropping her eyes. "You are alive and awake and for that I am glad." She turned her head to the door. "I just need to…"

I struggled to get up, or at least sit up. Didn't care about the pain or how exhausted it made me feel, I just needed to make things right. I groaned at the effort.

Starfire gasped and returned to the bed in a rush. "Dick, no—"

As she put her hand on my shoulders to restrain me, I grabbed the front of her shirt and yanked, pulling her down and mashed our lips together in a fierce and too brief kiss. "You can be angry at me," I blurted. "Scream at me, never talk to me again, hit me, whatever you like but just tell me you love me. I did it for you."

"You did it for yourself," Starfire retorted, bracing herself with her right hand.

Hurt beyond measure, I released her shirt. "Star—"

The door opened, Raven rushing through. "Starfire! What's wrong?"

Starfire just watched me for a moment, curled her broken wrist against her chest, then lifted away. "Nothing is wrong. He woke."

Raven gasped, rushed to my bed and practically threw herself at me. "Dick!"

Painful hug, but nice too. Raven looked tired, very drained. She's been pushing herself too hard, with Tim's injuries then Starfire.

And then, much to my immense dislike, my room was full of people. Especially because the one person I wanted to be in the room, slunk off to the bathroom and closed the door.

They all had something to say, often talking over each other so fast I couldn't hear them, Beast Boy especially.

Raven stood at my bedside, doing her doctor's thing. Pulse check, blood pressure, heartbeat check, listened to my breathing. She looked at my fingernails, my eyes, all without powers. She asked me questions about the pain I was experiencing, asked me to rate it before she set me up with my own pushbutton morphine drip. I winced while she fiddled with my wrist to do that.

Cyborg didn't say much at all, just sort of stared at me with his arms folded on his chest. Sarah patted my foot, looking happy. "Dick, how you feeling?" she asked after everyone had gotten over initial reactions of shock and happiness that I'd woken up.

"Awake. Tired," I answered and winced, twitching my hand as Raven jabbed me. "Ow, Raven."

"Sorry," she said, not actually sounding sorry.

"Do you know what you put us through?" Babs snapped. "Goddamn it, Dick, you know better than to go off alone, especially after something like that's happened."

"I wasn't thinking."

"Damn right you weren't thinking," she huffed. "_And_ you blocked all tracking devices and took Gretchen off the grid. We couldn't find you, dumbass."

"Sorry."

"Personally," Tim said, pushing his wheelchair up to the side of the bed. "I think you just wanted to one up my injury. Had to show me how it was done, didn't you, Dick?"

I gave him a weak smile. "Tim, how are you? Everything okay?"

He nodded. "Body's hard at work, growing bits of liver back. I should be back on duty in a week or two."

"Two," Raven muttered, still fiddling with equipment.

"Good to hear," I said.

"You tricked me," Wally scolded, his arms on his chest. "You said you needed five minutes to compose yourself. Five fucking minutes and we couldn't even find you."

"Wal, I—"

Wally shook his head. "I would've come with. You _know_ that. I would've backed you up, we all would've." He gestured me. "This shit would never have happened then."

"Yeah, I know—"

"No, you _don't_ know," Wally said. "You're not a one man army. You're a leader, remember? Fucking lead by example."

"Dude—"

"I'm really happy you didn't kill yourself," Wally said. "Don't ever do that again."

"Okay," I said, confused at his abrupt about face and very tired. It was hard to stay awake. My eyes drifted to the bathroom door, wondering how Starfire was.

Beast Boy seemed unable to contain himself any longer, bouncing up and down on the spot. "Dude, Silkie, he _ate_ Blockbuster."

I smiled, dragging my eyes back to him. "I know. Cool, huh?" Be interested, these are your friends, they've been worried, least you could do was stay awake for them.

"Did you know he could do the moth thing? Did you know?"

"Had no idea."

"Think we can train him to do it on command?"

"Do you want to clean up the purple muck after he explodes again, B?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy pulled a face. "Maybe that's not such a good idea."

"Where is Silkie?" I asked. There was a corner of my bed that was empty and I missed the little guy.

"Not coming in my sterile environment," Raven said. "Sorry."

"Oh." Geez, so eloquent today. And tired. I wondered if they would all mind if I just went back to sleep.

Raven lifted her eyes. "Okay, I need to check his wounds. Can we have some privacy please? Sarah, can you give Starfire a hand?"

"Sure," Sarah replied as she headed into the bathroom.

Everyone filed out, Beast Boy hesitating for a moment.

"No powers," Raven replied. "Promise."

Beast Boy nodded, then looked at me. "Sorry, dude," he said, sounding apologetic. "Choice between you and my kid, has to be my kid."

"I know," I replied. And I did know. I'd make the same choice, after all.

He looked back at Raven. "I'll go make you a tea."

Soon, it was just me and Alfred and Raven.

And Bruce, who stood at the end of the bed, just watching me.

I let myself close my eyes, I didn't think they'd mind so much. Alfred busied himself by changing the IV fluid and… catheter bag. Ouch.

"Can that come out?" I asked.

"No," Raven responded, sorting out some new dressings.

"Why not?"

"Because." She got up on the bed beside me, kneeling and bending over as much as she could. "Alfred, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"Assuredly, Miss Raven," Alfred replied and gripped my upper arm and hip, rolling me toward him.

"Ow," I complained, feeling like a ragdoll, not to mention in pain, although I did notice that it was decreased from when I tried to move on my own before. Raven must have dosed me in preparation.

"Deal," Raven replied. I felt something being pried away from my lower back, before Raven inspected the wound with gentle fingers.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, my eyes sliding shut.

"You think?" she responded. "You were so damn lucky, Dick."

"Yeah, I know," I said, my voice rather thick.

"No. You don't. Where this one hit you, another inch to the right and you'd be in a wheelchair the rest of your life. An inch higher and you'd drowned in your own blood before we could get to you. I had no energy left to even regenerate you without risking my child. Argent was feeding me hers, bless her."

"I knew the risks."

She _humphed_ at me. "Have a think about what that did to me, you bastard. Knowing that if I tried to heal you, I'd probably be killing my child. If I didn't, I might have lost my brother."

I didn't… I wasn't… that never even occurred to me. "God, Raven, I'm sorry—"

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

"Why is everyone so mad at me?" I complained, opening my eyes to stare at the white sheets on the bed.

"Because we care about you," Bruce said in his Batman voice. "And we almost lost you because you were stupid and irresponsible. Instead of having backup and the entire Justice League descend on Blockbuster, you fucked off alone on a personal vendetta."

"He was—"

"There is nothing you can say that would justify what you put Starfire through. We were the ones that had to sedate Starfire because she went hysterical when she woke and you weren't there and we couldn't find you. You don't seem to understand the gravity of this. You can't joke your way out of it." His gaze was intense. Glaring. Boring into me. "Dick, she regained consciousness ten minutes after we got to the Watchtower. Right when we realised we couldn't find you. She should have gone into a healing sleep, instead she's been forcing herself awake, just so she could be here when you woke. I don't think she's slept more than an hour since we found."

Shit… I… damn… I didn't know. If I'd thought she was going to wake up…

Bruce flicked his eyes to Raven. "We have two pregnant women worrying themselves sick over you—"

The guilt made me angry. Why were they all being so hard on me? I was alive. Yes, I'd been stupid, but I'd gone for all the right reasons. "And you think I should have just let him get away with it?" I snapped. "He blew up my apartment building. Burnt down Haley's Circus. I thought he'd killed my child. You'd have gone after him too. And don't you be all hypocritical on me. Jason said he'd already talked to you. You weren't going to mention that, were you?"

"Tim's injury trumped that."

"Personally, I think you should have let the rest of us know what was going on so we could all have had a piece of the bastard," Alfred said, surprising me.

"I wasn't thinking."

"I trained you better than that," Bruce said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dick, we all know why you did it. We understand and we probably would've all done the same thing. But we're still entitled to be angry."

"Later," Raven said, finishing up what she was doing to my back. "When he's well enough to handle it. He's about to drop off to sleep again."

"I am?"

"You are," Raven replied. "And Starfire's half asleep in the shower. I'm going to tuck her in next to you so she can sleep. Then maybe we can all get some rest."

"Oh." Awesome idea, really.

"Alfred, lean him back please," Raven said and I felt her positioning the pillow at my back to take pressure off my wound.

Alfred and Raven busied themselves around me for a while, turning off a few monitoring machines. Alfred made sure a curtain was open, its stream of light falling directing on the patch of bed right in front of me.

Raven lifted her eyes to Alfred and Bruce. "Naked Tamaranian coming out in a few minutes. Keep it brief, please," she instructed and went into the bathroom.

Alfred reached down and placed a hand on my upper arm. "I am glad you woke, young master. You had everyone worried."

"Sorry, Alfred," I said, feeling scolded.

Bruce stared at me for until Alfred left the room, then walked around to sit on the bed beside me, his back to me. "Dick."

I readjusted my head on my pillow. I would have liked to have bent my arm and tuck it under my head, except that my left wrist was in plaster and my right had drips and shit in it. I just wanted to stay awake long enough to see Starfire again. "Where's Jason?" I asked.

"Out there somewhere," Bruce replied. "I'll find him."

"I screwed up."

"You did. But you're alive and you're aware that you screwed up and you did manage to save two lives."

I winced. "Um…"

"I have a cover story. I'll tell you later. You and Starfire are staying here for a while anyway."

"'kay."

He patted my arm. "Get some sleep. I'll yell at you later."

"Look forward to it."

He rolled his eyes at me, tussled my hair and left.

Starfire came out of the bathroom a minute later, leaning on Raven and Sarah heavily. Her eyes were almost closed and she seemed to be murmuring something under her breath.

"Star?"

"She's okay," Raven said, as she helped Starfire into bed. "Fighting the healing sleep even though I told her not to. She had something to tell you." Raven and Sarah inched Starfire onto the bed, moving her closer and closer to me, little movements, keeping her direct sunlight too, to help her recharge. They kept Starfire on her back, even though it looked to me like Starfire wanted to roll onto her side, which would have been bad since she'd be lying on her broken wrist. She was lower down on the bed than I was, so I could stretch the hand with the IV above Starfire's head. Eventually, Starfire was flush against my side, her injured wrist lying on her stomach. Raven fussed around with a pillow before she took my plastered arm and put it on Starfire's ribs.

"I could've done that," I protested.

"But you didn't," Raven said. She leant down and kissed Starfire's forehead. "Tell him."

Starfire turned her head toward me and pressed her lips against my chest. "I love you."

I rubbed my fingers along her skin. "I love you too."

"Promise me you will be here when I wake?"

I smiled. "I promise."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_Had to put you all out of your misery ^_^.  
><em>

_On a serious note, Menamebephil is right. I did seriously consider ending it right after Chapter 49 with an epilogue of Dick death. But, since it's fanfiction, I can do what I like. Warning though, in my novels, I do not pull punches. Dead characters stay dead._

_This is why I love cartoons/comics. Even they can't leave anyone dead. It's perfectly within universe to bring them back to life on a whim. So there._

_Also, yes, I do know how evil I am. She Who Cannot Be Trusted after all. But consider this, I could have left you hanging for weeks on end.  
><em>


	52. Chapter 52

_**Author's note:**_

_revanninja: Damian sounds like a pretty complex character to write. Fun too. I'll have to have a look at him._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52.<strong>

I don't want to talk about what the next few days were like for me. I really don't want to remember them. A lot of sleeping. A lot of pain. A lot of people yelling at me when I was awake. Some light food. More sleeping. Snuggles with Starfire while I worried about how much more trouble I was going to get into when she woke. Didn't seem like all the yelling everyone did, or glaring in Bruce's case, would compare with her reckoning.

Everyone had a chance to air their grievances with me. Bruce was first, of course, barley controlled anger, voice deep and gruff, restrained only because Starfire slept beside me. Raven's anger came in how brusque she was in treating me. Beast Boy, well, not so much, because he admitted he'd probably have done the same thing if it was Raven. Cyborg… wow… he's never glared so much at me, yelled and swore and punched the wall, then admitted he felt like it was his fault because he was the one that said the baby was gone, when it wasn't. I wouldn't have gone off of I'd known.

I beat myself up over it. Of course I did. My brain kept on nagging at me, coughing up the stupidity of my actions. I nearly lost everything. I nearly lost her.

Trouble with Tamaranian healing sleep is that she does wake. Just enough to check that she's safe before she drifts away again. Which means, if I'm not here for one of those micro-wakeups, she's going to force herself out of the sleep to find me. So I was bedridden.

Made it very boring when I could last a few hours awake. As 'Alfred justice' I had to endure those few hours reading The Art of War. Again. In Chinese.

I made sure to stay in physical contact with Starfire as much as possible, mostly platonic stuff of course, but I'm pretty sure there was probably some sleeping groping. My leg against hers. My hand on her hip. Plastered against her back as I slept. The contact would work just as well for her as the healing sleep.

After about two days of The Art of War, Wally, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Tim took pity on me and set me up with a TV set and game console on wheels. They even had marathon gaming sessions, albeit quietly, on my massive bed so I could join in, or fall asleep if needed.

Everyone always made sure to knock before they entered my room, in case Starfire was uncovered so she could gather energy from the sun. Not that Starfire would care if people saw her naked, they'd probably care more, but I didn't want people to see her naked.

As the story went, Dick Grayson and his girlfriend Kory, had a car accident on the road to Gotham City and were now recovering in some undisclosed private hospital along with Tim. Some of the press were trying to portray some sort of cover-up or conspiracy since Dick Grayson's apartment building had some sort of gas fire which resulted in mass evacuation. Most papers claimed someone was out to get Bruce Wayne, rather than targeting me. A claim which Bruce charismatically rebuffed.

There were only two reported deaths in the fire in our apartment building, Mr Watson and his puppy dog, Fluffykins. Most of the others had been at work, or escaped, due to the fire alarm going off. There was a debate going as to whether it was Gretchen, who still couldn't recover those missing hours, or Jason who pulled the fire alarm.

There had been another gas leak and subsequent explosion in Bludhaven on the same day. An empty apartment block exploded, which was leading the various gas and power companies in Bludhaven to recheck all their lines to see if there were any other faults.

Can and Hackle, after giving a clean bill of health by the Justice League, had their memories altered. They were both given false memories by J'onn, at Batman's behest. I wasn't sure I liked that, but I knew why Bruce'd asked for that. All knowledge that Nightwing and Dick Grayson were the same people were wiped, but everything else remained the same. They'd been taken from their homes, kept as hostages and Nightwing had saved them, injuring himself in the process, but he'd since been seen swinging through Bludhaven, Bruce in disguise, so no one was worried.

Hence, no one believed Blockbuster's crazed ranting in his cell about Dick and Nightwing or the giant moth which ate him that used to be this little squiggly worm. Especially when his ranting suddenly changed to include a monster green bear, a metallic robot and a demon with glowing eyes that visited him late one night.

I missed Roger's memorial. I wanted to go, but I wasn't well enough. Killed in the line of duty, his poor widow. His death hurt, like no other I had experienced before. He'd been a friend of Dick's, killed because Dick and Nightwing were one and the same. I don't think I could ever come to terms with that.

Starfire's absence had been explained by a global diplomatic emergency conveniently provided for by the Justice League, which as Bruce told it, Galfore had gone to her work to explain, offering his services as a replacement translator only until she returned, something Captain Burke had quite quickly agreed to. I think he felt intimidated by Galfore, not wanting to upset him at all.

Galfore came to the Manor every day, just to check on Starfire and inspect my battle injuries. He wasn't the least bit concerned about what I had done, even mentioning in front of Bruce that I should have beheaded Blockbuster and offered to show me how it was done. Bruce was quite quick to go through the rules of Earth again.

Raven came every day too, looking healthier every time she visited. She now had a nice little bump going. She refused to heal me, or even accelerate a little. Fair enough. She'd been doing it a lot. She did say she'd accelerate once Starfire was awake, the bullet wounds and knife wounds and some of the bruising on my face, not all, and not the broken wrist. Work would need evidence I'd been in an accident.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do about living arrangements. It hurt that our apartment had just gone like that. I had insurance, of course, but I'd spend ages doing that place up. It was the only real thing I had that was mine alone. No Bruce money had been used to purchase it. I mourned its loss keenly.

I wasn't even really sure I wanted to stay in Bludhaven after that.

I hated that someone, coughJasoncough, had given away so much of me that Blockbuster could come after the things I cared about the most. Starfire. Haley's Circus. The people in my apartment block. Rogers.

I still wanted to help the city though. And I wasn't going to make the decision alone. Starfire and I, we were in this together.

You know, lying next to a beautiful, naked woman with a catheter in, is torture. And as embarrassing as it is to have your sister remove that kind of thing, I was glad when she finally decided it was time to stop torturing me and said it could come out and I could get up and move around. Made me wish I was Tamaranian and could just switch off those sorts of things as needed. Not to mention just being able to sleep through injuries. That'd be nice.

I promised Starfire I'd be there when she woke and I intended to keep that promise, no matter how long she decided to sleep this time. I only left the vicinity of the bed long enough to use the bathroom. Still, we had a lot of visitors.

Wally rapped on the door. "She covered, dude?"

I bookmarked The Art of War and flipped up the blanket so Starfire was decent. "Yup."

Wally thrust open the door with a bang, Cyborg and Beast Boy strutting in after him, carrying an assortment of snacks while Conner pushed Tim through, a tray of soda's on his lap.

"Dude," Beast Boy announced. "Gaming session."

I lifted an eyebrow. "As opposed to the one we had yesterday?"

"Yup."

"Sometimes, I think you only love me for my huge bed and TV."

"That's right, dude," Wally answered. "Get used to it."

"How's sleeping beauty today?" Beast Boy asked as he and Cyborg fussed with the computer console.

"Still out," I said, glancing down at her and then rested my hand on her shoulder. "Same teams?"

"Yup," Cyborg said. "I think it was yours and Wally's turn to sit out."

I lifted an eyebrow. "So, you're going to crash into my room, use my stuff, and I have to watch?"

"Yup," Beast Boy said.

"Dude, I don't need to be lifted out of the wheelchair," Tim complained as Conner bridal carried him to the bed, leaving the wheelchair out of the way.

Wally elbowed me. "Remind you of someone?"

"They, in no way, resemble us," I said. "You prefer to jump on my back."

"Vampirates III?" Cyborg asked, looking at the various games.

"Sounds good," Wally said, rearranging my pillows so he could sit with his back to the headboard.

And so began epic gaming marathon number three.

I was glad for their presence. They broke up my day, made it less quiet. Made things fun for a while. Of course, all of them made snarky comments every now and then about working as a team and not going off alone, but that was okay. I deserved it.

"Dude, go wide," Beast Boy said.

"How far?" Cyborg asked.

"Come round behind, we'll double team Tim."

"That's what she said," Wally quipped.

"Innuendo for the win," I laughed.

"In-your-end-o," Beast Boy cheeked. "You're the ones who gay prom all over the place."

"Don't like it, don't look," I said.

"We can't help it if we're ridiculously hot and score all the chicks," Wally included.

"We all know you just use the chicks as a cover," I teased.

"Yeah, you're totally into Dick," Beast Boy said.

"That's what she said!" Tim chuckled.

"Unrequited love," I replied. "I'm a boob man."

"I'm an ass man," Wally said.

We all stopped and looked at him for a moment.

"So not helping your case, dude," Conner said.

"Okay, I'm so changing my uniform," I said.

"Now I know why you like to come in from behind," Cyborg quipped.

"Dude, that totally came out wrong!" Wally complained, pulling at his hair. "Girl ass, girl ass!"

Tim swore, "Conner! Help!"

"I got you," Conner said.

"You ain't fast enough," Cyborg said.

"Teammates have to work together," Tim said. "Protect each other's back."

I sighed while Wally just grinned at me. "You know you deserve it."

"Yup," Cyborg said. "We have months worth of material. OH! You so did not do that!"

"Sure I did," Tim said.

"Cocky bastard, just like your brother."

"Runs in the family," Tim replied.

"Cy, I'm outta ammo."

"I'll cover you," Cyborg replied.

"Holy… Con! Duo powerup, go left," Tim blurted.

"I see it," Conner said, leaning in that direction.

"Not if I get there first!" Beast Boy crowed.

"Except if I head you off!" Tim called.

"Yeah, but I'm comin' in the other direction!" Cyborg said. "Can't take us both."

"Watch me," Tim said. "I'm the son of Batman."

I snorted.

"Careful on your left," Wally called.

"Who?" was the resounding cry from all four of those playing.

"You're gonna fall in the pit," I said.

"_Who_?"

"You," Wally said. "The ugly one!"

"Wally, stop balking," Cyborg said.

"You'll get your turn."

"It's not fast enough," Wally replied. "Hurry up."

"Yeah, not gonna happen," Conner said.

I complained, "You four are deliberately dragging this game on – Ohhhh!"

"Man, that was so cool."

"Did you see that? Did you see what I did?" Beast Boy cried. "I so rock!"

"Are you using cheat codes?" Tim said, cross.

"Me?" Beast Boy asked. "No way."

"Ahh!" Conner cried.

"What?"

"Stupid bomb. That's a stupid place for a bomb."

"Well, it's not as annoying as where this healing pack spawned," Tim complained. "I can't reach it."

"Serves you right for— ZOMBIE BAG! Ohmygawd."

"Run, run! MOVE THOSE SKINNY CHICKEN LEGS!"

"You just had to let the zombie horde out, didn't you, B?" Cyborg growled.

"Did they get you?"

"TURTLE SHELL INCOMING!" Conner cried. "TIM! CATCH THE TURTLE SHELL!"

"Dude! Dude! _Dude_!"

"Dude yourself," Conner said.

"Dude!"

"Dude."

"Dude."

"Duuuuude."

"Dude."

"_Duuuuude_."

"Asshole!"

"Dude, we were dude-ing."

"Yeah, but Tim stole my powerup!"

"Asshole."

"Ha!" Beast Boy cried. "Got yer back Cy."

"Nice moves, B," Cyborg replied and they released their controllers long enough to high five.

"Learnt them from the best," he replied. "I know all the sweet moves."

"Like, shaking your bootah?" Wally asked.

"You'd know, you're the ass man," Conner replied.

"Girl ass!" Wally protested.

"You didn't specify at the time," I replied.

"Dude," Wally said. "Stop helping them."

"But it's fun."

"But it's supposed to be pick on Dick day."

"Again," Beast Boy said. "Not helping your case."

"I dig the girls! Anyone can see that! I like me some big bazongas and a teeny waist and an ass that wiggles when I spank it."

"Mr Porntastic strikes again," I said with a sigh.

"If you've got it, flaunt it."

"You don't have it," Conner said.

"Yeah, you don't do it for any of us," Beast Boy said.

"Not gay," Cyborg said. "We're all boob guys. You're the ass man."

"And yet, you are all sitting next to a naked female and you are more interested in the computer game," Starfire included. "That is not doing the helping of any of your cases."

The game abruptly halted as we all spun to face her. "Starfire."

"Greetings," she said, smiling at us all. Gloriously dishevelled bed hair and looking gaunt, she was sitting up, one hand on her chest to keep the sheet from dropping. "Please, do not let me interrupt your game." She yawned tiredly, stretched one hand over her head and the other lifted—

I lunged and grabbed her sheet to stop it from dropping. "'Kay, everyone out."

"But," Conner began to protest only to be scowled into submission by Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Holy sheet droppage, Batman," Tim said, covering his eyes.

"Just like I remember them," Wally said. "Awesome."

"Wally!"

"Seriously, Wally," Cyborg said as he hauled ass of the bed. "You're such a creeper."

"If he creeped on my wife," Beast Boy said, "He'd end up in another dimension."

"Dude, I need my wheelchair," Tim told Conner. "Bruce'll have my head if I'm not using it."

"You are leaving already?" Starfire asked, put out. "Tim, how are your injuries?"

Tim, eyes averted and blushing, replied, "Fine."

"We'll come back later, Star," Cyborg said, forcibly removing Wally from the bed by his shoulder.

Wally wriggled, "Hey, I was—"

"Wal, c'mon. Creep later."

"We'll tell Alfred you're awake," Beast Boy said, kissing Starfire's cheek. "Send up some real food."

I turned my head to watch them leave, still holding the blanket so it was covering Starfire's more important bits. She dropped her arms and sighed, lifting her legs so they triangled on the bed, wrapping her arms around them. Of course, this meant she was leaning into my hand, which was fine by me.

Once the door closed, I turned back to her and smiled, deliberately dropping the sheet. "Hey, beautiful."

She lifted an eyebrow at me, but made no move to replace the sheet. "Greetings."

"How are you feeling?"

"Rested," she replied, and lifted her broken wrist to inspect it and pulled a face.

"In pain?"

"No," she replied. Her eyes inspected me. "And you? You look—" she hesitated, like she was searching for words.

"Like I was beaten up with the ugly stick, I know. Swelling is all gone and I'm at the yellow stage of the bruising. But I'm okay. You didn't sleep as long as I thought you would."

"How long?"

"Four days."

"And I assume most of that was spent in direct sunlight?"

I nodded.

She just smiled. "Yellow sunlight is better for healing sleeps than red."

"Yeah, I guessed that. How's my baby?"

She released her legs and dropped them flat to the bed as she put her hand on her belly, and opps if she didn't expose more of herself as she did that. "It seems fine."

I reached out with my uncast hand and pressed my palm to her belly. "Hey, little _eilace_."

She slid her fingers until they covered mine and sighed. "Dick…"

I looked up into her eyes. "I was a dumbass."

Both her eyebrows shot up and she smiled. "Yes. You were the dumbass. Have they all been angry at you?"

"Yes. Every day. Babs uses it every second word. Bruce's decided that glaring will suffice. Cy and Beast Boy double team me with comments about teamwork. I still haven't gotten the Raven smack upside the head that means she's forgiven me. The only one who seems relatively accepting is Galfore, who offered to show me how to behead someone."

"I imagine Bruce did not take kindly to that."

"You should've seen the look on his face," I said. "I've never see his jaw drop so low."

Her smile was tender and sad, as was her fingers as she gently ran them over my face, checking on all the bruises and the cut in my hair from the crowbar. Her fingers slipped down to my shoulder, brushing over the bandage there from where Jason's bullet had pierced the skin. I remained passive, just let her check me.

She reached the top hem of my long sleeved, her fingers curled around the cloth and tugged at it.

"Star—"

She issued me with a stern look. "Raise your arms, Mr Grayson."

Obediently, I did as she asked, lifting them above my head so she could pull my shirt off. The sleeve tangled on the cast, so she just left it there. I winced as she pulled a face and closed her eyes in pain at the bruises I had.

"Dumbass."

"Yes," she said, her fingers now running along my arms, down over my chest. "Are you in much pain?"

"No. Stiff and a little sore, but I'm okay." I cheekily lifted my hand from her stomach until it cupped a breast.

"Hmm," she said and dropped her hand away from my chest.

"I'm sorry," I told her. "I wasn't thinking. I just couldn't let him take anything else away."

"I know." She lifted a finger to me, wagged it like she wanted me to wait. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh…"

"Let me use the facilities and you can come speak to me while I am in the shower."

I smiled. "Okay."

I watched her get from the bed and walk to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. While she did her business in private, I wrestled with my shirt around my cast, struggled out of bed, ignoring the twinges of pain in my back and waited for her to open the door.

She opened it after a moment. "I fear I may require some assistance while showering," she said, looking at her wrist. "I would like to wash my hair."

I looked down at my arm. "I'll help as much as I can. Alfred left some plastic bags in there for us to use."

She giggled. "We match."

I grinned. "We do."

Awkward shower was awkward. But we managed it. Starfire kept her left arm out of the shower as much as possible, using her right hand to wash. I helped her wash her masses of hair, helped her lather up the soap and wash her back. Between the two of us, we had two good arms.

I was actually quite interested in the dimple in her belly now, surprising for me, I know, especially when boobs are right there. The bump wasn't noticeable unless you knew how flat she normally was.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked, squeezing conditioner onto her hand.

She ran what she had through her hair, then offered me her cupped hand to fill again. "Yes."

I filled it up again, then replaced the lid on the bottle. "Oh."

"We are strongest together," she said, fingers working through her hair. "Or did you forget that."

"We're pretty damn strong apart too."

"I know," she replied. "Can you just lift the ends up for me?"

"Sure," I replied, taking the hair on her left hand side and lifting it up to her hand.

"I thank you." She sighed. "There are times I wish you were not so… sociopathic."

I stared at her. "_Excuse me_?"

"Is that the wrong word?" she asked, gauging my expression.

"I should think so!"

"Then my apologies." She frowned. "There are times when you contain reckless disregard for your own safety. Everything is your burden, no one can share, even when there are those of us willing to share, you must be the hero and carry the weight yourself. Not risk those who you hold dear. Protect the heart. Sacrifice yourself. You physically _torture_ yourself to prove your worth."

"Star, I—"

She gestured me. "Look at yourself and tell me that was not a form of torture. You pride yourself on being able to take any beating, defeat any foe regardless of what happens to you. You are human, with everything that entails and yet you make those of us with power feel valueless."

"I do not—"

"You do not trust us to protect ourselves."

"You got hurt."

"Wally was by your side and you sent him away. Beast Boy. Cyborg. They would have helped you had you but asked. They had the right to help you, but you _had_ to go alone."

"I couldn't—"

"I do not doubt that when you vanished, you knew exactly what you were going to do. There was no hesitation in your mind. You were going to find the one responsible and make him pay. Hurt him like he hurt you."

I pressed my lips into a thin line and looked away from her.

"Was there a moment when you had the opportunity to kill him?" Starfire asked after a moment.

I kept a straight face, putting the conditioner bottle back on the shower stand. "Yes. There was a moment where… I had a gun on him."

"And?" Starfire prompted, her head back as she rinsed her hair.

"I fought with myself. I wanted to. I wanted to so bad. He hurt you. I thought he killed our baby. I knew, if you had been there, he'd have been dead already and I still couldn't do it."

"Good," Starfire replied.

"Why?" I asked her incredulously.

"Because you are still you," she said. "Even in such emotional extremes, you did not lose who you were. Your abilities were not compromised, as mine surely would have been given the situation. Yes, you were rash, overconfident and stupid. But you also knew what had to be done and did it. I believe there was probably even a moment where you berated yourself for doing what you were doing, and then you did it anyway."

I gave her a sheepish smile. "Maybe."

"No one can do the beating of yourself as well as you can, Dick," she told me. "Yes. I am angry. I am frustrated. I am annoyed. I am devastated that you left me when I was most vulnerable. None of these emotions change what occurred. I cannot even ask you not to do it again, because I know when the time calls for it, that is what you will do. I can only hope that you will live through the next time."

"Star—"

"When I needed you, you were not there. And I am the one you claim to love above all others."

"Please don't see it that way."

"What way would you prefer me to see it?" she asked as she turned off the shower.

I picked a towel off the rack and held it up for her. "I don't know."

She stepped into it, watching me expressionlessly while I dried her off. She undid the plastic bag around her arm, and placed it back on the counter before she turned back to me. "Should I see it as a betrayal?"

I stepped back and let the towel drop, holding it in limp fingers.

"Does the lives of your unmarried wife and unborn child mean so little to you cannot stay to find out how we fair? That you must rush off to pre-empt a vengeful battle to avenge us?"

I closed my eyes. "Starfire, please."

"That is what you expected me to say during all your guilt ridden, self depreciating thoughts of the last few days, is it not?"

I nodded sadly. "Pretty much."

"Did I leave anything out?" she asked as she went over to the bench to do her teeth.

I sighed.

"Is there anything else you wish to say?"

"Just that I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I should've been there when you woke. I'm sorry, Star and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

She watched me in the mirror. "I do not like the 'kicked puppy' look on you," she said, taking her toothbrush out long enough to say that. "It is most pathetic."

"Sorry."

Starfire narrowed her eyes at me then bent over to spit in the sink and rinse her mouth out. She turned, moved away from the sink and leant against the bench to regard me, completely oblivious to the fact she was completely naked. That, and the mirror behind her gave me a wonderful view of her backside at the same time.

"I do love you, Star."

"I know." Starfire sighed. Shook her head mournfully.

I was watching our relationship crumble. I could see that. As understandable as my actions had been, I betrayed her in the worst way possible. I shouldn't expect that'd be easy to get over. I couldn't expect it.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why would you throw everything into one last act? You activated Night Phoenix. You were prepared to die."

I looked at the ground. "I don't really have an answer for that."

She regarded me in silence.

"I've never felt worthy of you, Star," I mumbled. "You're incredible, intelligent, beautiful and so powerful that it scares me. I'm just… a dumbass in a mask pretending. I don't have anything to offer you. I'm not good enough. Giving my all… is giving my life too… I… knew going in the state I was, was suicide… I just want to make sure I'd take him down too."

"For all your intelligence, you can be so _stupid_ at times. Not worthy. _X'hal_, Dick," she scoffed.

"I'm sorr—"

"If you apologise again, _I_ will kill you, do you understand?"

I clamped my mouth shut.

She turned around again and leant heavily on the bench. With a sigh, she looked up at me in the mirror. "May I have the moment, please?"

"Please, Star, I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean—"

"Was not thinking? Dick, you think _too_ much and that is your greatest fault."

"Don't send me away. Not now."

"This was the one scenario which I was _entitled_ to be selfish and expect you to be there for me. I should have come first, and I did not."

"But—"

She was in full lecture swing now. "Irrespective of the fact that you may have gone in to extract justice for me, I _needed_ you there when I woke. Instead of waking to your face, I woke to Bruce's panicked one because they could not find you. Instead of going into a healing sleep, I forced myself to ignore my natural instincts until you were found, until you were safe."

"Star—"

"Do you not think I am entitled to have some time to come to terms with the fact I may never come first?"

"Starfire—"

"This is not the first time I have been injured and woken to you not with me. It is becoming a pattern—"

"There's no way to tell when you're going to be coming out of your healing sleeps—"

She snarled at me and jabbed a finger in the air. "Listen, you bat of dings, the entire Justice League would have gone with you had you just asked for assistance. Instead you went on your own, tried to be the one man army—"

"You mean dingbat."

She growled. "And you chose to focus on my slang rather than what I am saying—"

I was getting angry too. Defensively angry. "It's already been said, Starfire. They've all said it. I was stupid. And reckless. Rogers paid the price. I've not forgotten all that. They've been yelling at me for days. I know what I did was wrong. Why do you have to do yell too?"

"Because I did not get a chance!" she roared. "_I _was the one you left! I needed you and you were not there! If you had not taken it as a personal mission and attempted to get yourself killed!" She thrust out her arm. "Flash was right by your side. Batman was there. And you sent them away! Surely a better message to send to Blockbuster would have been the united front. Nothing can stop us when we stand together! Instead you showed him heroes can be 'gotten to' by attacking their families."

"I thought—"

"What, Dick?" she screamed. "Do share with me. What did you think?"

My anger melted as fast as it came. Hot and naked and glowing in green energy, she's glorious. Except her anger's directed at me. I can't…

"Tell me," she snapped, lowering her voice to a growl. "Tell me there was _some_ thought involved."

I dropped my eyes and shuffled.

"You cannot, can you?"

"No."

She sighed and placed her fingertips against her forehead, slumping back against the bench. "This was not how I intended this conversation to go."

"Starfire—"

"You… use me… in so many ways. There are times I feel lost in this relationship. You can fill a room and I… stand behind you, not next to you. It is not equal. There are times… I feel I am only a part of your life for the sex."

I threw my hands in the air. "God, are you going to raise every grievance you have me with every time we argue?"

She scowled at me.

"Okay, fine, let's psychoanalyse our relationship. I _know_ I use you for sex. God… the last time… up against a tree so I could run from the pain of Tim getting shot? I can be very selfish, I know. But, Starfire, you know all you have to do is say no. I'm not going to force you." I shoved a hand through my hair. "I like sex. I admit it. It's a big part of our relationship. A very big part and sometimes… I think it's unhealthy. But then… I also think… you're Tamaranian, you love touch, you thrive on it. I can't think of any better way to love you, to touch you, to be a part of you…"

"It appears I am not the only one doing the recycling. 'I cannot kiss you, but I thought you really liked touch'. Or how about 'I can use your body and it is the okay because you need touch'. Do not use my species as the excuse. I am not the only one that thrives on it."

I bristled. "Well, if you hate my touch so much—"

"Do not be the ass."

I blew nosily through my nose.

"Touch is not everything. You require it as much as I do. You are the acrobat after all."

Another noisy exhale.

"Stop saying it is solely my fault that you are required to put your hands all over me constantly." She ran her hands over her sides and up until she cupped her own breasts. "Even now, a part of your mind is contemplating what you wish to do to my body."

My eyes were riveted to her hands. "Well… you _are_ naked."

She snorted and shook her head, dropping her hands.

"Can you do that again?"

"No."

"Can I do that?"

"Do you wish to be blasted? And you have just reinforced my point."

"But that's not all we have together, Star. There's fun and laughter. There's dancing and love and so much happiness. I know there hasn't been a lot of that lately, but so much has been happening. You complete me, make me whole, make me who I am. I'd be nothing without you."

She placed her fingers against the ring around her neck. "I feel that cannot trust that you will be there for me when I need it. You have no idea how much that pains me. _X'hal_, Dick, what would have happened if I had lost the baby? To wake to that and you missing, it surely would have destroyed me." She turned her eyes to herself in the mirror. "Perhaps coming to Bludhaven was the bad idea."

"Don't say that."

Her face was sorrowful. "Everything has gone wrong."

I couldn't say anything else but, "I love you."

Starfire sighed my name as she crossed the room to me and wrapped her arms around me. I clutched at her desperate for contact, frantic for forgiveness. "I do not mean to punish you for what you did or make you question. But I need time," she said. "I am very hurt. There are things I need to decide."

"Can't we do that together?"

She shook her head. "No. Not this time. I just need to think. Perhaps will find a hotel or perhaps stay with Raven, but I need some time. Please, may I have the time?"

"A hotel?" I asked in a strangled voice.

"I cannot stay with you at present."

"Then stay at the Manor. I won't bother you. Please—"

"You will and we both know it."

"Can you tell me what you'll be thinking about?"

Tear filled green eyes. "Whether I can forgive you for this."

My arms dropped from her in shock and horror. My throat went dry and I had to swallow several times before I found my voice. "You don't think you can?"

Starfire took my hands and placed them back against her, returning us to cuddling. I gripped her tightly, determined to make this last as long as possible. "If our roles were reversed, had I done to you what you have done to me, would you have forgiven me?"

I gave her the honest truth. "I… don't know."

"Then, you understand my dilemma."

I held onto her as tight as I could, as futile as that was, I couldn't let her go. "Please don't leave me."

"Dick—"

"Please. I can't lose you. Not now. Not after everything. We're having a baby—"

She pulled back again and cupped my face with a hand. "No matter what, I will never take your baby away from you. I can promise you that. But I need to think."

She gave me one last look and walked out the door.

And I really knew what it felt like to lose everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_Starfire has class. Asking for a break while naked. _


	53. Chapter 53

_**Author's Note:**_

_Adam: Well, he was an idiot. Understandably though, which is what makes it hard. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53.<strong>

I lingered in the bathroom, even though all I wanted to do was rush out there after her and stop her leaving. I closed the lid on the toilet and sat on it with my head in my hands for a long time.

I'd screwed up. Best intentions gone wrong. I shouldn't have done what I did. She was right, leaving her when she was most vulnerable and going after the one that did that to her, it was the worst kind of betrayal. I should've been at her side when she woke.

And now I'd broken what we had.

I sat there a time, wanting to give Starfire the time she needed to dress and leave without having to deal with me begging her not to leave, not to mention fighting back my own sorrow and guilt.

So, I guess my surprise is understandable when I finally ventured from the bathroom to see her, dressed in a small purple sundress and kneeling in the middle of the bed, stuffing food into her mouth and half a dozen empty trays around her.

She froze as she saw me, her cheeks full of food, her hand halfway to her mouth and her other reaching for more.

"Ahh… hi?"

She swallowed heavily. Coughed, chewed some more, then swallowed again. "Food. I was hungry." She looked down at the trays on the bed, fussed around and then brightened as she lifted her quarry. "I saved you a plate."

"Um… thanks?"

She held it out to me, smiling endearingly. "It is mostly untasted."

I took the plate, only because it was an automatic movement, absently glancing at its contents. Eggs, cooked tomatoes, sausages, toast, a traditional English breakfast with the bacon suspiciously missing. I lifted an eyebrow.

"Sorry," she apologised, stuffed another piece of bacon in her mouth, chewing frantically. "I did not think you would mind."

"Slow down. You'll give yourself—"

She squeaked a hiccup.

"—hiccups…"

She reached for more toast with one hand and picked up an empty tray beside her with the other, moving it aside so there was space on the bed, which she then gestured with her toastless hand, muttering something with sounded like, "Sit."

"Umm… are you sure? Weren't you just—"

She gulped down her food. "Sit. Eat. Talk later."

I did as I was told, even though I was confused as fuck. Balancing my plate on my knees I ate, watching her the whole time.

Alfred came in, followed by Beast Boy and Cyborg, both of them wielding more trays of food, and Sarah, who set about clearing away the empty trays.

"Man, look at her go," Cyborg breathed.

"She'd win a food eating contest any day," Beast Boy said, pushing the trays he was carrying into the fray.

"Nine stomachs might have something to do with it," Cyborg said.

"Do you think you'll consume more?" Alfred asked.

Starfire's mouth was too full to reply, but she gave Alfred two thumbs up and shook her head.

"Very good," Alfred said, then looked at me. "Master Dick?"

"Um… coffee?"

Starfire nodded, pointed at me, then herself, then tilted back her head so that her mouthful of food wouldn't escape as she tried to speak. Not that it helped, whatever she said came out garbled.

Alfred raised his eyebrow. "Zorkaberry juice?"

Starfire nodded.

"I believe we have some left," Alfred said and gave a small bow. "I shall return."

"Um… yeah… so shall we," Beast Boy said. "Sorry, but… watching her eat is kind of… making me sick."

"Weak ass stomach," Cyborg commented, his arm around Sarah as they followed Beast Boy. "Can't ever compete with a pregnant woman's appetite."

"Rae's at work," Beast Boy called. "She'll be along as soon as she gets off."

Starfire's cheeks were so full and she kept shovelling food into her mouth. I watched her tilt her head back and squirt mustard into her already overstuffed mouth. I swear I heard her growl at one point. I slowly ate what she'd saved for me, it would be rude not to eat especially since she went to all that trouble to keep herself off that one plate, but when she started eyeing off what was left on my plate, I handed it over without a word and watched her devour it.

Finally, she sat back on her haunches with a contented sigh and put aside my licked clean plate, just as Alfred returned with my coffee and a jug of zorkaberry juice for Starfire, placing each drink on our corresponding sides of the bed. He brusquely cleared away the empty plates and trays and left without another word.

"Ahhh… I feel so much better," Starfire murmured and flopped backward on the bed to lick her fingers clean.

Really, her digestive system is super fast, there wasn't even a massive bulge from all the food she'd just inhaled. She rumbled a purr and put her hands on her belly, breathing out another contented sigh.

I was unsure of what to do, sitting awkwardly there beside her.

She sighed again, only this one was filled with exasperation and I felt myself yanked back onto the bed. "I wish to share something with you," she said and picked up my hand, planting it on her stomach, just below her navel.

"Huh?" I asked.

She closed her eyes, pressed my hand flat and moved it around. "There," she said finally, when it was parallel to her pubic bone.

"What?"

"Just wait."

So I did. We lay there unmoving for ages before I spoke again. "Star—"

"Shh," she scolded, her eyes still closed.

Finally, there was this tiny little bump against my palm, no more than a little tap, but Starfire's eyes flashed open and she smiled at me. "Did you feel that?"

I was astounded. "_No_," I said, a grin forming on my face.

Starfire was positively beaming and she nodded. "Yes."

I switched hands, propping myself up on my elbow, while spreading my other hand on her belly, desperate to feel the movement again. Starfire giggled, her fingers resting on top of mine. "No way! It's too early. You're only thirteen weeks… fourteen? It's way too early."

"For a human baby, yes, perhaps, but this baby is part Tamaranian. They will be strong."

"Wow," I breathed, watching her belly. "Wow… Wait… if we can feel that now, what's it going to be like when you're bigger?"

"I am equipped for it, do not fret."

I leant forward eagerly, my eyes on my hand as I waited for another movement. "Will the baby do it again?"

"We shall have to be patient."

We dipped into silence again, waiting earnestly for the next movement. When it finally came, that little tap against my palm, I laughed and bent down to kiss her at the point where the tap came from. "Oh, my little _eilace_. I love you so much."

"Dick—"

"I thought we'd lost it," I said, not looking at her. "Cyborg said he was sorry and… it was like my heart had been ripped out. The world was spinning and I couldn't get a grip. I had to make it right, I felt I owed it to our child to take down the bastard who took them from us. I thought… when you woke… I don't know… maybe it would help if you knew I'd gotten him. Made him pay."

"Oh, Dick," Starfire breathed and touched my cheek briefly.

"I lost control, I really did. He hurt my family. I lost control and I had to get it back any way I could. But, our _eilace_ isn't gone but now I'm losing you because I was stupid and reckless and lost my head." I stroked her belly with my fingertips, hoping for another bump. "I don't want to lose you."

"I understand."

My eyes flash to her face. "You do?"

She looked upset, lost that serene look she'd had a moment ago. "I do. _X'hal_ knows if it had been you, I would have walked right in there and tore the _clorbag's_ heart from his chest and fed it to him. I just… I wish you had waited. Or taken backup. Or..." A tear dripped down her cheek, fell onto the bed. "Dick, I feel like _I_ failed _you_."

I was aghast. "Star—"

"I knew your defences were deteriorating. Especially after the Psions and then Tim. I knew they were weak. Any little push would have sent you spinning. I hoped that I could be a shield for you, but I should have done what Bruce asked and gone away. Safe and protected then none of this would have happened." More tears and her voice cracked. "I was so scared, Dick. I thought I had lost you. And when they brought you back and you were covered in blood and barely breathing…" she shuddered. "I thought I was going to watch you die."

"I'm _so_ sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

She pushed a hand to her chest. "I should have protected your heart better. I am where you are most vulnerable, especially right now. I should have gone when you asked."

"I'm the dumbass, Star. Not you. You did everything right. It's not your fault."

She snorted and shook her head and said, "Then, kiss me, you dumbass."

I gaped at her for a moment, then moved up her body to fuse our mouths together in a desperate and fierce sort of kiss. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close as I kissed my way down her cheek to hug her.

There are times when simply holding her is so much better than kissing her. Feeling her pressed against me, breathing in her scent, seeing her pulse beating in her neck. Stroking my fingers along her skin, I get to stare into her eyes, lose myself in them, without going cross eyed.

A kiss is all about passion. About showing your partner your desire and affection. A hug invokes comfort, healing and love, it's about being there for the other person, sharing and caring.

I tilted, flopped sideways, drawing her across onto her side too so I could get one arm around her completely at least. I was lying on my broken wrist, which was better than her lying on hers. We shifted our legs until they entwined, our chests squashed together. My girl gave a little muffled sort of sob and hugged me tighter. I splayed my fingers on her back, one between her shoulder blades, the other beneath her and my fingers against the small of her back.

"It's okay," I whispered, both to myself and my girl as I kissed her nose, her cheeks, her eyelids. "It's okay."

She moved one hand from my back until it rested over my heart, tapping her finger in time with its beat.

"Star?"

"Hmm?"

I kissed her forehead, left my lips there. "Do you forgive me?"

"For being the dumbass, yes."

I smiled against her skin. "Nice differentiation. I'll have to earn my 'fool' title back."

She giggled. "Yes. That will be an enjoyable venture."

"Do you…" I swallowed, but I made myself finish. "Do you still need time?"

Her fingers drew little circles on my chest and she shifted her legs so her thigh was resting on my hip. "I meant exactly what I said, Dick. I do not feel like I come first."

"You do."

"It does not seem that way. Your actions, they speak with more volume than your words. You were most stupid, you should have taken back up. You should have hit him with everything the Justice League and the Titans have to offer. But you chose a vendetta."

I dropped my eyes from her, downtrodden. Having her tell me off was worse than anything Blockbuster had dished out.

"However…"

I snapped my eyes back to her.

"I also think… I needed food. I feel much more rational now."

"Really?"

"I did not intend to leave you," she said meekly. "Just yell. You have been through so much, I did not wish to compound it. But I allowed my emotions to get the better of me. My apologies."

I smiled. "It's okay."

"I was going to come back in… but then, Alfred had food ready… I had to eat."

I laughed nervously. "I'll remember that next time I do something incredibly stupid. Provide food."

She gave me a pained look. "Please. I do not wish for there to be the 'next time'."

"You and I both know I can't refrain from doing stupid things," I murmured. "It's hardwired into me."

Upset, Starfire lifted her head. "Then, I want your assurance you will _never_ go into a situation like that again without backup."

I nodded. "You have that."

"And, you are not to activate the Night Phoenix again. I want you to get rid of that program."

"No."

She blinked at me.

"It's necessary, Starfire. It is. There are clauses and safeguards in there which are essential. Which reminds me, what was with that Koriand'r protocol?"

"Safeguard against stupidity. Gretchen can duplicate herself, you cannot."

"Would've been nice to know it was there."

"Would have been nice if you never activated Night Phoenix," Starfire said, matching my tone.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Look… I'll modify it. I'll remove the time delay and alert everyone that it has been activated at the time it's activated. I promise that if I ever feel the need to activate that again, I'll make sure I've exhausted every avenue first _and_ take backup. I'll not do a suicide mission again."

She narrowed her eyes. "Do you do the swearing?"

"Undoubtedly. I swear."

Satisfied, she closed her eyes and rested it back on the bed. "Good."

"Are we okay?"

She nodded. "We will be. Also, Dick… I am most proud of you."

I drew back. "_Huh_?" That was unexpected.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "The unmarried wife and potential mother in me was appalled to discover you had left. But now… there is… a sense of pride too, that you chose to avenge us. You were willing to sacrifice everything. That you managed to survive and remain true to who you are… is incredible. On Tamaran, we would sing praises to your name."

"Oh. Glorka pipes included?"

"Yes, of course."

"You're proud of me? Really?"

She nodded and lifted her finger to show me a small space between her index and thumb. "Just a little. Even a Tamaranian warrior would have asked his closest friends to protect his back."

I chuckled. "Sorry."

"Plus, you will have more scars," she said with a smug smile.

I laughed at that. "You and your scar fetish."

"They show your will is strong and you are not afraid of danger. They can be most sexy."

"Glad you think so. Do I get sex now?" I asked, feeling cheeky.

She squinted at me.

"No? What about a head job?" I lifted up my elbow. "Look, I have a scar—"

She grabbed a pillow and clobbered my head. I smiled, my hand preventing her barrage of pillow hits and bent my head back down to I could find her lips.

It was nice making out with her and not having it lead anywhere. We hadn't just kissed for a very long time. No expectations for sex, just cuddles and kisses and being close. Strokes with the tongue, fingertip trails. Messy bed hair. A grope or two… well, boobs. What else can I say?

Whispered declarations, a few tears and lots of touching.

Eventually we did have to stop. Thirst, swollen and sore lips being the least of our worries. The hallway beyond the bedroom door was beginning to become rowdy. I found my shirt, pulled that on, struggling with my cast so much that Starfire had to help me. Then I propped some pillows up against the headboard, dragged my girl up so I could sit against the pillows and she could lie on my chest.

Raising my voice, I called, "Okay, you can come in now."

Beast Boy was first, practically bouncing into the room to tackle Starfire. Thankfully, he did it in kitten mode, I was not looking forward to being squashed beneath the green changeling and Starfire. Beast Boy purred loudly as he rubbed his face all over Starfire.

I battered him off her lap. "What'd I tell you about your head on her boobs?"

He shifted back to normal, crouching on the bed. "Sorry, forgot," he said sheepishly.

"How come he gets to put his head on her chest and only gets shoved, where as I get things thrown at me for looking?"

I raised an eyebrow at Wally, then pointed a finger at him. "Pervert. Single. Best friend. Mr Porntastic who as a thing for my ass." Then pointed a finger at Beast Boy. "Brother. Married to a demon that will kill him if he does it on purpose. Need I explain more?"

"Yeah, well, I got date!" Wally said as though that gave him permission to perv.

"Yeah? With who, your hand?" Cyborg asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jinx," Wally said proudly. "She agreed to go out with me."

"Um. I call liar," Sarah said, shaking her head as she sat down near Starfire and reached for Starfire's hand. "Jinx said she'd meet you for coffee, not a date."

"It'll be a date," Wally protested. "I'll win her over."

"Dude, you love sex too much," I said. "You'll cheat on her again and this time your bad luck will last a lot longer."

"Pshh. Ye of little faith."

"Faith has nothing to do with it."

"What about Claire?" Sarah asked with a stern look.

Wally shrugged. "She'll always be the one that got away."

"Again, liar," Sarah said with a smug smile. "She's just as much of a player as you. You got burned, that's why you're going back to Jinx. She's safe."

I laughed while Wally scowled at Sarah.

"So," Cyborg said. "How come we were out of the loop about the baby? Ya'll had to _lie_ about it to us? B, Sarah and I have been on eggshells for weeks over that, you could've told us."

I grinned sheepishly as they all looked at us expectantly. They'd obviously been waiting days to talk to us about this. "Sorry. We… wanted to work it out for ourselves first."

"You should've told us," Sarah scolded.

"We were beginning to inform people," Starfire mentioned. "But we wanted to tell you all as a group. It just…"

"Didn't work out that way?" Beast Boy asked.

"Things got in the way," I said.

"Still, ya'll made us think you'd lost it."

"Better that than forcing Starfire into it if she didn't want it," I said.

"True," Cyborg conceded while Wally frowned, not in the loop. "But we're gonna have a party to celebrate the two pregnancies soon."

I nodded. "Yes, of course. We'll all invade the Tower for it."

Cyborg grinned at me. "Awesome."

"And manshowers," Wally said.

"Manshower?" Beast Boy asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't encourage him," I said. "He just wants an excuse to get drunk."

"Ahh. We need an excuse now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes," Raven said as she walked into the room carrying Silkie, who began to wriggle furiously when he saw us. "Because we're pregnant. No alcohol."

"Aww what?" Beast Boy complained.

She arched an eyebrow at Beast Boy. "My feet hurt. Do you really want to start with me?"

Beast Boy cringed. "Scary sort of bitchy," he mumbled.

"Learn how to rub her feet then," I suggested.

"Dude, I'll give her demon sex, you rub her feet."

A black claw rose out of the bed behind Beast Boy and squished him. Raven sat on the bed beside her husband, "You're never going to learn, are you?" she asked as she kissed his cheek and released the squirming Silkie.

"Would you have me any other way?" Beast Boy asked, grinning at his wife.

"Heya buddy!" I exclaimed, reaching around Starfire to snatch him first. "Who's the hero of the hour?"

"Hero?" Starfire asked as Silkie wiggled and mewed at me happily.

"Saved my life, he did," I said. "Went all mutant Silkie and ate Blockbuster."

"_Ate_ Blockbuster?" Starfire asked, startled.

"Yup. Didn't they tell you?"

She turned to stare at Cyborg and Beast Boy. "No."

"Oh, Star, it was _amazing_," Beast Boy said and proceeded to regale Starfire with Silkie's transformation and explosion and how funny it was to see Blockbuster shit his pants after Silkie exploded and they were all there and then how Silkie coughed up Blockbuster's boot. He said it all so quickly it was almost like a single word. I don't know how she understood, but she sat there and listened, her eyes getting rounder before she regarded Silkie.

"Wow."

"That's my little buddy," I said. "Good boy."

Silkie grinned widely, wiggled his legs, slobbered all over my hand then went to give his momma wet Silkie kisses.

"I think he missed you," Beast Boy said.

"How're you feeling?" Raven asked Starfire, ever the doctor.

"Wonderful," Starfire replied.

We talked for a while, inconsequential things while Raven checked Starfire out, then had a look at my injuries too. Little conversations, how Sarah's students were, what Cyborg was doing at the lab, listening to Beast Boy rave about his latest part in the series he was in.

Beast Boy asked the question they all seemed to be skirting around. "So… um… what are you going to do now? I mean… your apartment… we went and looked…"

"Nothing left?" I asked, already resigned that I'd lost everything.

"Sorry dude. All your stuff…"

Starfire sighed and snuggled closer to me.

"Things can be replaced, people can't," I said. "Most of it was insured."

"Most?"

"Bit hard to get insurance for a secret wall with a teleporter in it."

"You're welcome to stay with us," Raven offered.

"Or back at the Tower, your room's still yours," Cyborg added.

"Can't stay with me," Wally said. "Strictly bachelor pad only."

"We… really haven't had a chance to think about that," I said. "I mean… we… there's… there's a lot to think and talk about now, we… need… um… I don't even know if I belong in Bludhaven anymore."

Starfire lifted off me. "What?"

"It was my dream, Star. Not ours. You chose to follow and while that's okay, now… it's all gone… our apartment, the Nightwatch, it's going to take a while to rebuild, we have to consider if we even want to do that. If we're rebuilding anyway, this would be a perfect time decide what we want to do as a family."

She stared at me. "You are just giving up?"

"Weren't you just complaining that…" I hesitated, glancing at the others. Starfire didn't miss my glance and she frowned. "No. I'm not giving up. There's just a lot to think about, that's all."

"Dude, don't have a hernia," Beast Boy said. "We were just asking. You're usually the man with the plan."

"Well… for once, I have no idea. I really don't."

"We shall be staying here for a while," Starfire said, still staring at me. "Until we are mended and have decided what to do. That way Alfred can do the fussing."

"Great," I said sarcastically. "Alfred fussing."

"How's the Art of War going?" Wally teased.

"Brilliant. So thrilling," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Art of War?" Starfire asked.

"Alfred's version of telling me I'm an idiot involves studying. In Chinese. English, I like, the book's great. Chinese? Not so much."

"Oh."

"I prefer Raven's version any day."

Raven lifted her eyebrow at me.

"Have you forgiven me yet?" I asked, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"You just want your wounds accelerated," she told me. "And those eyes don't work on me."

"Tell me about it," Beast Boy muttered.

"Foot rubs, whenever you want them."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You can't tempt me."

Cyborg snorted. "Hell has no fury like a woman scorned."

Raven's eyes turned to Cyborg. "Since I _can_ put you in hell," she began.

"Luv ya, baby doll," Cyborg chirped.

Raven sighed, closed her eyes. "Sorry. Hormones."

Cyborg put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "You have my sympathies."

Beast Boy gave him a woeful look. "Totally worth it in the end, dude," he said as he turned his head and smiled at Raven. "I know she loves me." Raven gave him her special smile back and placed her hand on his knee. "See? Totally worth it."

"Well, man," Cyborg said after we'd exhausted all topics of conversation and Starfire was almost asleep against my chest. "Sarah and I should be heading home."

Sarah nodded. "I need to start on my school work for tomorrow."

"Thanks for dropping by," I said, shaking Cyborg's hand and getting a kiss from Sarah.

"Both of you, get well soon," Sarah said as they waved goodbye and left.

"Yeah, I should be off too, need to work on my moves for Jinx."

"Try saying you're sorry for being a dumbass," I said.

"That'd admit guilt," Wally said.

"Exactly."

He scoffed at me, stopped, then considered. "I'll think about it," he mumbled as he kissed Starfire and flashed out the door.

"Yeah, we should head home too," Raven said, giving Beast Boy a look.

He all but bounced out of bed. "Things to do!" he quipped and waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, and Dick?" Raven asked.

"Yes?"

She smacked me upside the head. "Idiot. Now, let's see about those gunshots."


	54. Chapter 54

_**Author's Note:**_

_Menamebephil has written an absolutely marvellous offshoot story entitled Workin' for a Living. I command that you all go and read it, right now and leave him wonderful praise for reviews. Link is in my fave's. If you don't, I won't post the final chapters. So there. MNBP, you're incredible. Just sayin'._

_This chapter is totally dedicated to Menamebephil. _

_I really should name this series… Henceforth, it shall be called "the series without all the pie"… otherwise known as "Silkie saves the day."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54.<strong>

Returning to work was… interesting.

Starfire was cleared by Raven to return to work immediately, although she still had to wear the cast. Since it was a Saturday, Starfire had the weekend off first, and I had an extra couple of days with her. Downtime, a chance to talk about things, talk through everything and just spend some time together. Psions. Jason. Blockbuster. Rogers. Talking and dealing and putting them behind us.

It was a rough time for both of us, but we needed to do it.

Our future was sort of up in the air, to say the least. We were welcome in the Manor, of course, for as long as we needed. I got the insurance paperwork done my apartment while Starfire had been asleep but neither of us could still really make any decisions on what we wanted to do.

Get another apartment? Pick another city? Neither of us could really talk about that, although Starfire didn't really understand why I'd want to stop helping Bludhaven. Not sure I understood it myself. Disgruntled, perhaps.

So, we just sort of agreed we'd take each day as it came. Go back to work. Concentrate on healing and getting fit again. Return to the skies.

When Starfire returned to work, she said she got a few questions, but she seemed to get more questions about her massive 'father' who pretty much scared the shit out of everyone.

Raven made me take two more days off before I was allowed to return to work. By then, most of my injuries had healed to the point where I didn't look grotesque, but I still looked like I'd been hurt. I wasn't really fit for active duty, but I could still do grunt work.

Of course, I hadn't seen Can or Hackle, beyond talking to them on the phone, since that night and I was a little bit concerned.

Can stood from her desk the moment the elevator doors opened and I walked through. She practically threw herself at me, squeezing me tightly, before I got the Can inspection.

"You were quite lucky," she said, lifting my wrist.

"You're telling me," I replied, pointing to a couple of bruises on her face. "What about you? How are you doing?"

She shrugged. "Aches and pains and nightmares," she said dismissively, even though I could see she was rather upset, she would never tell me. "Captain's got Hackle and I in therapy."

"And… how's Melanie doing?"

Can sighed. "Not so good. As well as can be expected, I suppose. She's got a lot of family around her." She sighed again. "Damn, Nightwing's good. I never really thought about what he goes up against before. That Blockbuster guy… and Nightwing just kept on going."

"I heard," I said. Really, I was a little disappointed at J'onn's mental block, I would have liked Can in my corner.

"He took a beating too. Starfire said he's okay, but geez. He's only human."

"He's not the sort of person to let a beating get in his way."

"I guess." Can had that look in her eye though.

"What?" I asked.

"There was something…" Can scratched her temple. "I can't explain it. We weren't supposed to be there. There was shock in his face when he saw us. He was coming after Blockbuster for a different reason, and us being there, changed things for him. I think… as apologetic as Starfire was for not being there to help, the story about a diplomatic emergency is bogus. I think Blockbuster hurt her and Nightwing was gunning for him."

"I'm sure that's not the case."

"Some things don't add up," Can said. "They're fuzzy."

"You were caught in the middle," I said. "Things are bound to be fuzzy."

"I just wish he could've saved Dean," Can said.

"I do too."

She huffed, shook her head to rid herself of the sombre mood, then gestured my wrist. "So, what happened?"

"Got clipped by a truck doing the wrong thing, went down an embankment and into a tree."

"Is Kory okay?"

"Airbags. She's bumped and bruised a little, but okay."

"Good," she turned back to her desk. "We've all been benched for a while, until the Captain's satisfied. Gingers gave us some of her overflow research. Mostly it's just phone calls. There's a pile on your desk."

"Gee, thanks, you're a peach."

I wandered over to my desk, kicking my backpack so it was beneath it. "Hey, Hackle, how you doing?" I asked, glancing over at him.

Hackle was staring at Rogers' desk, at the single red rose on it. Nothing else, just the rose. Nothing on his desk would be moved or touched for weeks, I knew. In honour of the fallen.

"Better than you," Hackle retorted, nodding at me.

"Yeah. I suppose. I'm sorry about Rogers."

He sighed, looking downtrodden. "Yeah. Me too. He was a good man."

"The best."

Hackle bowed his head for a moment in mourning, then looked back up at me. "That Kory of yours, she's a right looker. She have a sister?"

It was the wrong sort of tone, not teasing or intrigued. Just like he was changing the subject. I knew Hackle wasn't really interested, but he just didn't want to talk about Rogers. I didn't blame him.

"She does, older sister. Her name's Kom and she's in jail."

Hackle's face scrunched up in distaste. "Aww, well."

I'd just switched on my computer and was sorting through the pile of paperwork Can had so graciously given me when the Captain poked his head out of his office and called for me. "Grayson. In here."

Eyebrows raised, I hurried to comply. "Sir?"

He was already behind his desk again, shuffling through some papers. "Close the door." I did as he asked and he looked up at me, then down at my wrist. "How you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Fine. Seems I missed all the action though. Couldn't've happened at a worse time."

Captain Burke sighed. "Yeah. It's a shame. Dean was a fine officer and a good man, and a friend. He'll be missed. Unfortunately, his death, however tragic, leaves me a detective short on Can's team."

I blinked. "I'm sure we'll manage."

"I'm sure we will. But rather than go through the tedious process of interviewing prospective detectives for the position, or advertising for transfers, you're getting a promotion."

I rocked back in surprise. "Me, sir? But I haven't finished my training."

"You're as good as done. Can said you would've been fine from the get go, there's not been a lot she can teach you, she was the one that approached me about this. Effective immediately, or as soon as I sign the slip of paper giving you the promotion. Good work, Grayson."

"Thank you, Captain, I won't let you down."

He sighed. "You're not taking Rogers' place," he said. "His desk remains his. You're just taking his position."

"I understand. I wouldn't think of taking his place."

He chuckled and picked up his pen again, going over his work. "Good. I'm also moving Taylor to your team, replacing you as junior. You and he seem to have a good camaraderie going, don't think I haven't noticed you helping him. Keep that up, we need all the detectives we can get."

I walked out of the Captain's office a bit shell shocked. I hadn't been expecting that at all. Can grinned at me cheekily. Hackle smiled at me too.

"I got promoted," I said with a sort of silly grin.

"We know," Can said. "Congrats."

"Rogers would have wanted that," Hackle mentioned with a nod.

"Drinks at Pete's tonight to celebrate," Can announced. "Bring your Kory."

"Um… okay," I said as I walked back over to my desk. "I'll see if she's free."

I got to work then, as much as I could. It was nice to be recognised for my work and rewarded. I checked all my messages, made several phone calls as I followed up on evidence, hard to type one handed, but I made the best of it. The three of us watched in envy as Kindal and his team went out on a case.

"Hey Starfire," Can said, Starfire's name trickling into my awareness and I flicked my gaze over to see Can on the phone. "I was just curious if you'd have time to translate that tape—… uh-huh… oh, awesome… yeah, he is… okay, thanks! See you in a few."

Can hummed under her breath and continued to work. Which meant Starfire was coming up here. 'Yeah, he is', was she coming up here to see me?

Starfire came up a few minutes later, dropping a piece of paper on Hackle's desk. "Please do not ask me to do that again," she snipped. "I am not your personal match-maker."

"Aww," Hackle said as Can and I looked at him. "There's a Greek girl in my building, I just—"

Can threw one of her stress balls at him. "Asshole."

"Try talking to her," Starfire suggested, then walked to Can's desk, handing her a small tape and several printed pages. "Your translations," she said.

"Thank you," Can said eagerly, already flipping through Starfire's carefully prepared notes. "You're good," she continued. "I asked Joyce to do this weeks ago."

"Oh. Well… I am trained to be efficient. Was there anything else you had waiting for translation?"

"Not me," Can said, then looked at Hackle and myself. "You two?"

"Nope," Hackle said.

"Not me either," I added.

Starfire nodded. "Very well," she said then looked at me. "How is your brother?"

"Good," I replied. "Out of hospital and at home."

"And you?" she asked. "Your accident, you were not damaged?"

I lifted my broken wrist. "That's about the extent of it."

She smiled. "That is the good to hear."

I tapped my pencil against her wrist. "Hear you have one too, we match. Can I sign your cast?"

She blinked at me. "Sign my… oh yes. That is an Earth tradition, is it not?"

I grabbed her wrist, dragged her over to my desk and snagged a sharpie. "Lift up your sleeve."

She did so and I laughed. "You would be purple, wouldn't you?"

She shook her head at me. "Raven is the one who insisted on this colour." Starfire leant on the edge of my desk as I scrawled on her cast, '_I bet mine can heal faster than yours can. Get well soon, your friend, Dick' _on it, followed by a silly picture. It took a little bit of positioning, Starfire ended up hunched over a little so I could lay her arm flat on the table.

"I was sorry to hear about your apartment," Starfire said.

"Yeah… when it rains, it pours," I mumbled. "We're just lucky there was only one death. The whole building is being rebuilt, but I'll probably have another place by then."

"Where are you staying?" Starfire asked, glancing at Can. It bites that we have to have these sorts of conversations in front of people to keep up the appearance of friendship.

"With my father, so if you have a room to spare, that'd be great."

Starfire giggled. "I doubt Nightwing would like that."

"Is someone out to get your father, Grayson?" Hackle asked. "Your place, your accident, your brother's shooting."

"Nope," I replied. "Gas leak and a spark in the basement. Tim was in the wrong place at the wrong time and I was run off the road by a truck. No conspiracies, sorry. Just bad timing."

"Darn."

"Used up my quota of bad luck for the year, I think," I said. "About time for something nice to happen."

"Speaking of something nice," Can said. "Starfire, did you know Dick got promoted to full detective?"

Starfire beamed at me. "Full detective? I offer the congratulations!"

I gave her a silly but proud grin. "Thanks."

"We're all going out to Pete's tonight to celebrate. You should come," Can continued. "Dick's bringing Kory."

I glanced up at Starfire from her arm, cringing a bit. "When I get around to asking her."

"You should do so soon," she suggested. "A girl does like to advanced notice of the going out so she can prepare."

"Truer words were never spoken," Can included.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll call her in a minute."

"So, Starfire? Will we see you there?" Can asked.

Starfire shook her head. "Unfortunately, no, I have duties to attend to. But I thank you for the invite."

"Pity," Can said, disappointed.

"What are you doing?" Starfire asked me.

"Drawing," I replied.

She leant in closer so she could look, her right hand on my shoulder as she did so. "Oh. Silkie. How cute."

I chuckled. "He'll watch over you."

"He usually does," Starfire replied.

I finished doing the last finishing touch on Starfire's cast. "There. Done." Of course, because she was hunched over, when I turned away from her cast to grin at her, we were almost nose to nose. I could almost feel the energy flowing through us at that point. Would have been a perfectly acceptable moment between a couple, but for us, pretending not to be, a red flag for anyone that saw it. Starfire froze, her breath hitched, before she jerked sharply backward.

"I had best return to work," she said.

"Yeah. Me too," I replied.

"Do not forget to ring Kory," Starfire called as she walked away, almost too quickly.

I risked a glance at Can and caught her watching me with narrow eyes before she turned back to her computer.

That night, we took one of Bruce's cars for the trip to Pete's, mainly because driving on a bike after I'd had a few would not be a good thing and it's harder to do with a broken wrist. I didn't want to stay too late, especially since we had to drive back to Gotham when we've finished.

Sucked not having a place here anymore. Made things difficult. We'd need to sort something out and quickly.

The speedsters, Superman, Superboy, the Flash family, had offered to help me re-outfit a new Nightwatch so Nightwing could be up and running faster, an offer which I gratefully accepted. I'd already found another site that would be similar to the Nightwatch I had before, only more protected, harder to get to. And I was planning on making it Fort Knox. Bruce and I were working on the plans.

Assuming we stayed here… which we still hadn't made a decision about.

"I'll have to rent us an apartment or something for a while," I mused, thinking aloud. "Just temporarily. With the speeders working on the Nightwatch, that should be up and running pretty quick once we've finished the plans. There's a few condos opening up the centre of Bludhaven that look promising. Sea view too."

Kory reminded quiet beside me, staring out the window into the night. She looked rather sexy in her low cut jeans and light blue knitted sweater that hung from one shoulder.

"Or maybe over near the East side, I've heard there's some good shopping centre's over that way."

Still no reaction.

"Or, maybe we could buy an apartment on the moon, rent it out during summer."

She turned her head and flashed me a smile.

"C'mon, Star. Input, please."

"What if we brought a house?"

I gripped the steering wheel. "A house?"

"Yes."

"As in a _house_ house? As in, you want to suburbanise?"

She nodded. "Why not?"

"Umm…"

"Something with a large backyard. Like Beast Boy and Raven have. Places for children to play and climb. Lots of room for friends to stay. A basement full of nefarious superhero equipment."

"Peeping tom neighbours poking their noses in everywhere. You'd have to wear a ring all the time."

"Would you mind?"

"Yes. I like the orange skin. It's sexy."

"So, we modify the house. One way windows like the apartment. Or even build a house. Could we not buy a parcel of land outside Bludhaven and build? Somewhere out of the way, perhaps? There are many forests around the outskirts that would provide the cover."

"Settle down? A house? A garden? A dog? That's what you want? Something normal? It's kind of permenant…"

"You do not want that?" she questioned.

"I don't know we can afford that. Bruce's already bent out of shape with amount of money I'm budgeting on the new Nightwatch, teleporters are not cheap and I'll need two. Possibly three if we're not going to be living in Bludhaven itself… Adding a new house to that... I mean, obviously a house… we don't want some little shack somewhere, I'd do it properly. We have money from the insurance, but land costs are pretty steep. I just know he'll pull out the 'I thought you wanted to do this on your own' card. Plus, building a house… that's long term stuff. Are you certain you want to stay in Bludhaven for good?"

"Have you done all you wished to do for the city?"

I glanced at her, then checked the rear vision mirror before I made a turn. "No. Not yet."

"Then why not make it permanent? If we find a parcel of land between here and Gotham, if you wish to move back there, we can still remain in the same house."

"True. But is Bludhaven where you want to be?"

"I want to be with you." She rested her hand on her belly. "I want our baby to be able to be themselves. I want my nieces and nephew to visit without having to hide them."

"I want that too," I said, reaching over to squeeze her knee.

"Bludhaven still needs our help," she continued. "Whether you wish to admit it or not, it needs us. I want to help, Dick. You have just been promoted, you have many good friends here and I am making friends too. Also… I like it here. I can see us staying."

"Would you be happy here?"

"I would."

I smiled. "Alright. I'll have a look at our funding situation, see what we can afford. We may have to tighten our budget for a while to afford it. If we're building, we'll still need to rent somewhere in Bludhaven for the time being. Too much travel time otherwise."

"What if I said I had access to five million dollars right now? More, if you needed."

I nearly hit the brake instead of the accelerator. "_What_?"

Kory lifted her chain from around her neck and fiddled with the ring. "Galfore asked Bruce where he could get some Earth currency in exchange for some space credits and let slip that I had amassed wealth. Bruce… is very interested in acquiring some of it."

"Ahh… I thought you didn't want that money."

"I do not," she said. "But I also do not wish for it to go to waste. If it could benefit us… then… perhaps my father will have done something right for once."

"Oh… um…"

"Would it not be sufficient?" Kory asked. "I can speak to Bruce—"

"No, I'm pretty positive it'd be more than sufficient. I was just imagining the flat TV screen I could buy with five million."

She giggled at me.

"Alright. Well," I said as we pulled into a car park near Pete's. "Guess… I'll talk to Bruce. See if he has any suggestions."

Kory nodded.

I switched off the engine and turned to her. "C'mere."

She giggled and leant toward me, letting me steal one of her knee weakening, heart palpitating, searing kisses. I had intended for it to be just one kiss, but that's just never enough, she always invited more. And more and more, and pretty soon I found myself with one arm wrapped around her, my other hand sneaking up inside her shirt and thinking that going out tonight was a bad idea. She so damn soft, her chest is pushing against my hand and _oh-oh-oh_ no bra… She's making all these cutesy encouraging noises and her fingers are holding my face in place and maybe we should just defile the back of Bruce's car.

That sounded pretty damn good until Can thumped on the window to make us stop.

"C'mon you two!" she called, grinning at us, while Jake a small distance away, leaning on his crutches and pretending he didn't know her. "There's drinking to be had!" She turned around and said to Jake as I opened the door to the car to get out. "Young love, isn't it cute?"

"If you say so, dear," he replied.

"Why don't you make out with me in the car?" she teased.

"Because I have a perfectly good bed I can do that in."

"Don't knock it until you've tried it," I told him and wrapped an arm across Kory's hip as she joined me. "Kory, this is Jake, Can's better half."

Can smacked me on the chest for that.

"Wow," Jake said. "You like them tall. Nice to meet you, Kory, I'd come hobble over there to shake your hand, but I don't have a licence for these yet."

"Hi," Kory replied, smiling brightly. "Nice to meet you."

"C'mon," Can said, her breath frosting against the chilly night sky. "It's cold out here and I need a drink."

Pete's wasn't terribly busy since it was a work night, which was good because we found a big booth pretty easily. I let Kory scoot into her seat before I headed over to the bar to order us all drinks. By the time I got back, Hackle, Taylor and Wally had squeezed in.

"Who told you?" I asked, placing my tray of beers on the table, passing Kory some water. He was lucky I'd noticed him coming in, or he'd have to get up and get himself a drink.

"Can called me," Wally said, grinning. "Congrats, dude."

"Thanks," I said, slipping in beside Kory and put my arm along the back of the chair behind her.

"Hey, Legs, looking mighty fine there tonight."

"Thank you," Kory beamed.

"Help me score later?"

She lifted her hologrammed eyebrow. "I shall save you a dance."

Wally agreed to that with a wink.

"Why do you have to encourage him?" I asked.

"I find him cute," Kory replied. "Besides, if I help him score, then you do not have to."

"So, where're you from, Kory?" Jake asked as he took one of the beers. "That's an interesting accent you have."

"Born in Germany," she responded. "But I have lived here since my early teens. The accent is something I cannot be rid of."

And so began what I can only describe as double teaming by Jake and Can on Kory, determined to learn everything about her. So many questions, they asked about everything. It's a good thing we had a pretty comprehensive cover story. Hackle and Wally chatted to each other about women and conquests and how they measured up. Taylor was shy, he normally is but Kory dragged him into the conversation too. Kory was happy and bubbly and enjoying being out with friends. I could tell she liked the fact that she didn't draw attention from anyone, beside a couple of guys at the bar that kept making eyes at her.

We talked and laughed, Kory's hand on my thigh drawling little circles, as we ate the massive amount of Pete's wedges that Wally always gets when we come here and a burger each.

We toasted to Rogers, held a minutes silence for him. There was a sharp pain in my chest when we did that and Kory squeezed my hand. I failed him, I still hadn't come to grips with that. Glancing across the table, I saw Can shed a tear and Hackle's face twisted.

Rogers was going to be missed.

"Legs, come dance with me!" Wally announced after he'd finished eating and snatched Kory's hand, dragging her out of the booth.

"Dude—" I protested.

"My turn. Best friend privileges."

I rolled my eyes while Kory laughed and let Wally drag her away to the jukebox to dance.

"Well, Dick," Can said "Have to hand it to you, she's adorable."

"Thanks," I said. "I like her."

"Sexy as fuck," Hackle added, although we ignored him.

Can considered. "Something about her, though. I feel like I've met her before."

I frowned. "She's never been into work before, I can't think of how you'd know her."

Can was still giving me that shrewd, calculating look. "Dick, I need to ask. You and Starfire…"

Opps. Careful. The problem with J'onn's memory wipes are the minds of those he wipes. Some people can hang onto the memory; Bruce for example continually confounds J'onn. He only forgets if he allows himself to. But some people can remember what they've forgotten if they get reminded of it.

Like Can. If she's questioning the mind wipe… she'll start seeing coincidences everywhere. Drawing conclusions and knowing they're true without understanding why. I had to be careful. "What about us?"

"You're very friendly."

"She's an affectionate person that's all."

"I'd hate for you to screw this up with Kory because of Starfire."

"Not going to happen." Considering they're the same person.

"I'm gonna call it a night," Hackle said, glancing at his watch. "My Greek chick gets home soon, I'm hoping to accidently waylay her on the stair."

I snorted. "Good luck with that."

"I'll let you know if I score."

I laughed. "Thanks. I _really_ needed to know."

Can rolled her eyes at Hackle, then turned to Jake. "Dance with me, you big lug."

"Oh, yes," he said, shaking his head at her, then grinned at me as he inched out of the booth, being tugged on by Can. "This is going to be so sexy and suave. I'm so hot on my feet right now."

I laughed at him and his crutches as he hobbled after his wife.

"Congrats on the promotion," Taylor said. "You'll be great."

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"Kory's cute. How'd you meet her?"

"I grew up with her," I said. "High school sweethearts."

"Why haven't we met her before?"

I lifted an eyebrow at him. "Same could be said for you and Natalie. Kory and I… had a setback a while ago. But we're on the right track again." I twisted so I could watch Wally and my girl jive, Wally wanted her to hip bump with him, laughing and being silly while Kory caught my eye and smiled.

I was just thinking I should get up and rescue Kory, when there was a high pitched shriek. "Wally West!"

I knew that shriek. I turned my head to the door, and sure enough, Jinx was striding into the bar, glaring at Wally, who'd turned white and was hiding behind Kory. Bart stood by the door, looking very sheepish and unsure. She'd probably threatened him to get him to bring her. "I _knew_ you couldn't manage one stinking week. I knew it!"

"Ahh…" Wally said, his hands on Kory's shoulders to keep her between him and the raging pink haired beauty. "Hey, baby."

Can and Jake stopped dancing, confused but ready to intervene if necessary.

"Don't you 'hey baby' me. You asked me for another chance and you blew it already. And which tart are you hooking up with this time?" Jinx sneered.

"Tart?" Kory asked, lifting an eyebrow.

I got out of my seat. "Jinxy, long time no see—"

She scowled at me. "And you, you're just as bad, dragging him off every Wednesday for some piece of ass. I've half a mind to tell—"

I interrupted her before she could make more of a scene, there were enough people looking at her already. "Jinxy, you remember Kory, my _girlfriend_."

Jinx faltered and paled. "Oh… so that's… shit…"

Kory pressed her lips into a thin line. She turned pulled Wally out from behind her, shoved him at Jinx and said, "I believe you two need to do the talking."

Jinx offered her a sheepish smile. "Yeah… um… sorry about the 'tart' thing."

Kory nodded, then beamed. "Call me."

"C'mon you," Jinx snapped, dragging Wally off toward the door.

"Bye Wally," I called happily, offering him a teasing grin as he glanced behind him wildly, then stepped up to Kory. "Wanna dance?"

She smiled at me and roped her arms around my neck. "I thought you would never ask."

We didn't stay long after that, Kory and I had to drive back to Gotham and Jake had an early morning shift, so we walked together back to our cars. The night was crisp and cool, our breath frosted straight away. Kory shivered, snuggling in closer while I actually felt pleased about being a warm body for her, rather than me shivering and snuggling her.

We went slowly back to our cars, poor old hop-along Jake received a lot of teasing from Can.

I should've have expected it. It's dark. It's late. It's Bludhaven.

Six burly thuggish looking men were tailing us. Had been since we left Pete's. Without breaking my conversation with Jake, I pressed the tips of my fingers harder into Kory's hips. Three, then another three. I gave her a few moments as she pretended to flirt with me, subtly checking on the location of the thugs.

I knew why they thought we'd be easy pickings. Two pretty girls, two guys, one with a broken leg, the other with a broken wrist. Sure, they couldn't see that Kory had a broken wrist too, that was hidden beneath the hologram. Both Kory and I could take the out with one hand tied behind our backs but I really didn't want to test that theory.

Kory flicked her gaze at me, frowning slightly and I shook my head in return. Couldn't act, not just yet. Hopefully they'd remain back there until we got Can and Jake back to their car.

Not to be. As we stopped at the corner of the road to cross to the carpark, we were met with three more men waiting behind the edge of the building.

"Nice night for a walk," one of them called.

Can and Jake seemed to realise the danger we were in. "Evening," Jake said with a polite nod and shifted his grip on his crutches.

"Hand over yer cash and jewellery and well be on our way." There was a flash of light as the knife he was holding glinted in the street light.

Yeah. Jewellery. So not happening. "Frightened damsel," I whispered to Kory.

Kory gave me a dignified huff. "Why must it always be me? You do it."

"We don't want trouble," Jake said.

"Your legs are prettier," I whispered.

"Well, trouble wants you," the ringleader said. "Money. Jewellery. Now."

"It is degrading," Kory murmured.

"What would you prefer to do?"

She sighed. Then sniffled. Then began to weep. Big, wet crocodile tears, her face crumpling and she leant against me heavily, before her voice rose up in a high pitched wail. Attention immediately focused on her, like we wanted.

Can gave us a shocked look, as though she couldn't believe it. "Kory—"

"It's alright—" Jake began.

"I knew I should not have worn my mother's heirloom pearl necklace!" she wailed, breaking away from me to take several rapid steps away and stumbled onto the empty street. "And my rent money. Why did I agree to come out tonight?"

The lead thug jerked his head in Kory's direction. Several of them behind us headed for her.

I shifted closer to Jake and Can. "Stay very still."

One of them lunged for Kory's bag. She shrieked, high pitched, and swing it like a club, smacking the guy over the head with it. She danced away, swinging it around and smacking another in the face, before she kicked a third in the balls.

I twisted away from Can, straight into a roundhouse to the hand of the guy that'd had been talking, knocking the knife away. Upper cut to the jaw of the man standing on his right, drop and sweep at the man on his left, then back up into another roundhouse to kick the first guy in the head.

I flicked attention to Kory briefly, noting four down around her, she'd taken out one more while I'd had my attention diverted, one more advancing. That left one on Jake and Can, who was being threatened by one of Jake's crutches while he gallantly protected Can. Not that she needed it, she danced out from behind him and punched the man in the gut, then the face.

Kory dealt with the last one, her handbag smacking into his face to knock him down before she kicked him in the head. We watched as they broke, the thugs making a run for it. Any other day, we'd chase them down, but not today.

"Pretty legs," Kory muttered and rolled her eyes at me. "Just for once, I would prefer if you were the damsel, Dick."

"You do it so well," I said.

"Do you want to explain that to me?" Can said, tart.

"Kory's a black belt," I explained.

"More lies, bro?"

I froze. "Shit."

"Dunno why you bother. That one already knows."

Kory gasped and raised her head, staring at Red Hood as he stood on the fire escape above our heads. She shifted uneasily, twitching as she prepared herself for battle and waited for a signal from me.

Can spun around, her face going white as she gripped Jake's shoulders and dragged him back with her. "That's the guy," she said to Jake, then in a louder voice. "Dick, that's one of Blockbuster's minions. And… he knew your name… because… he… oh shit…"

I could just see Can's memories surfacing.

Red Hood didn't even look in her direction, not that I could really tell by his mask. He lent wrists crossed on the railing, a gun in each hand. "Looking good there, bro. Damn sight better than you were the last time I saw you."

I sighed. Nothing for it now. Secret's blown. "What do you want?"

"Well, I didn't come here to fight with you, if that's what you're asking. You'd have me at a disadvantage with your little Raven healer." He gestured at Kory. "That's new."

I bristled. "Leave her out of this."

"Huh. Guess it's really her under there. Nothing get's your back up like she does." He lifted the gun, pointed at Kory. "Hologram rings, right? Old buddy Cyborg's invention, if I remember correctly. Take them off."

Kory didn't move. "Are you _Tar'i_?"

"Um… what?"

"_Tar'i_."

"Warrior for God," I explained. "Sent back on a mission."

Red Hood laughed. "As if. Me? On a mission from God? Some demented god."

Kory relaxed. "Then you can go fuck yourself."

Red Hood stared at her for a long moment, then threw back his head and laughed. "Awesome. I can see why you're still together. Now, remove the rings."

"No. Permission to beat 'the crap' out of him?" she asked, looking at me.

"You still do everything he says?" Red Hood asked. "I _will_ shoot you. Or him."

I sighed. "It's alright," I said. "Go on. Can's already broken the block."

Kory's head turned. "_X'hal_," she muttered and removed the rings from each of her fingers. Her form flicked and she became Starfire.

"Holy shit," Jake blurted. Can covered her mouth with her hands and looked faint.

"_Damn_," he said, whistling. "The leggy Amazon got even leggier. You can pick them, Dick. I see why you never did Tarantula."

I narrowed my eyes. "And why're you?"

"Dude, she's got a hard on for Nightwing. She followed me when I was defiling your suit, thinking it was you, totally seduced me in some dark alleyway. I just let her, I think she thought she was stealing you away from Starfire. She freaked when she saw me in the light though, but once she knew I was your brother… well… she's one good fuck. Really, you should've boned her."

I made a face. "Eww," Starfire mumbled from behind me.

"Plus, she's got skills. Why'd you never train her?"

"She's a loose cannon, just like you. I thought she'd kill someone. Oh. Wait. She did."

Red Hood shrugged. "She was going to do that anyway, with or without help. I just wanted to make sure she got out alive."

"And try and frame me in the meantime."

"I live to torment you."

"She needs hand herself over to police. So do you."

"Uh-huh. Like I'd let that happen. I like having her around. The company's good. And me handing myself over, completely out of the question. What do you think Dad would do with that little blemish on the family's reputation?"

"What do you want, Jason?" I asked with a sigh. "You've already made your position clear. You hate me, blame me for your death, blame me for not killing the Joker, to the point you connived with Blockbuster to bring me down and gave away all my secrets. Blockbuster went on to use what you gave him to blow up my apartment building, burn down Haley's Circus, explode Starfire, kidnap and _kill_ my co-worker."

Red Hood sighed. "Dick, I never gave away any family secrets. He was coming after you whether I knew or not. I was there because I knew sooner or later, you'd come after him. I had no idea he'd done any of that other shit. I would've stopped him if I had."

I don't know that it should have made much of a difference, but it did make me feel better. "Why should I even care that you're here?"

"That's the real kicker, isn't it? I've killed. I broke your wrist, smacked you in the head with a crowbar. I was working with Blockbuster and yet you do still care."

I sighed. Starfire curled a hand around my arm.

"Because even after everything, I'm still your brother," Red Hood said. He lowered the guns, tucking them away in his jacket. "Just thought I'd let you know I was okay, check for myself that you survived. Me and Cat, we're going to vanish for a while, need to train her up. Seems I have some things to rethink. We'll be back to torment you, don't you worry about that."

He shot a grappling hook for the opposite building and hopped up so he was standing on the railing.

"Dick," Starfire said. "Do you want me to stop him?"

I placed my hand over hers. "No. Not this time. Next time I see him is fair game."

Red Hood gave me a two fingered salute. "Catchya 'round, bro," he said and hoisted away.

"You are not going to tell him?"

"No. I'm not sure of his intentions yet, I don't know what he'll do, and I'm not well enough to protect you. Besides, we need to… um… talk to Can I think."

Starfire slipping her rings back on in case we were seen and we turned to face Can and Jake. "Ummmm…"

"I knew it," Can said. "I knew there was something up with all this. You guys were too familiar. Why the hell do I have two memories of that night? What did you do to me?"

"Wasn't me," I said. "Protocol."

"Wow," Jake said, shell-shocked. "Nightwing and Starfire..."

"Are you going to change my memories again?" Can asked. "Did you change Hackles?"

"Hackle's has been altered yes," I said. "As for your memories…" Starfire and I shared a look. "That depends, do you think you can keep this secret?" I could already see the benefits of this, another detective on the force, a doctor that could help in emergencies. I already knew they were trustworthy.

"You're going to tell me _everything_," Can said with a stern finger wag.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_One chapter and epilogue left. Just wrapping up loose ends._

_Don't forget to check out Menamebephil's fic.  
><em>


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55.**

Four months and things were finally falling back into place for Starfire and me.

Thirty weeks pregnant, so it was about damn time things were in place.

We found a nice parcel of land in between Gotham and Bludhaven not too far off the freeway, but far enough so that we had complete privacy. Hidden in the forests, we even had our own lake, which we decided to build our house right on the edge of. Facing the sunset, this place is everything I dreamt of… and it belonged to Bruce, who was quite happy to sell us a chunk of it and keep the surrounding land for himself.

Two story house, there's five bedrooms upstairs and a bathroom. Master bedroom has a small parents retreat in front of it, and its own ensuite, just for us. A huge balcony on one side that overlooks the water.

Downstairs, there's a gym, with a lockable door so little fingers don't get suck. There's a kids playroom down there too and an entertainment room, for those bigger kids. An open plan kitchen and dining room with a sunken lounge room, the wall of glass looking out to the lake opens up completely, doubly the living area in size with the decking outside which actually sits over the water.

At sunset, it's absolutely glorious. It really is. Even in the morning, when the lake is misting, it's a sight to see.

There's a garage for Starfire's car and my bike and a secret basement under the house for my nefarious lair of superhero equipment. Gretchen's down there too, and she helps keep an eye on things. The surrounding forest is fitted with motion sensors and cameras, so we have some warning if someone's coming and we can hide Starfire.

I have three teleporters now, one in the basement of our house, one in the Nightwatch, and one on the other side of Bludhaven in a safe house, just in case I need to quick access to that area of town.

Starfire's pregnancy was happily welcomed by the press. Most of them were convinced we'd already married in some secret ceremony. They all watched her grow with anticipation, even at the station all the office girls cooed over Starfire and her ever expanding belly.

Kory's pregnancy to Dick Grayson, not so happily received. Sure, she'd appeared to come out of the woodwork, although a lot of the press found (were leaked) the old photos of us at those few events we had attended but she certainly wasn't a money grubber as some of the press tried to portray her. Still, her pregnancy was an 'opps', which brought into question a whole lot of things. She met them with dignity and poise and they were slowly warming to her as time went on.

Can was rather enjoying being in the loop about our identities. I often found her giggling over contradictory news reports, especially when she'd place things about Starfire and Kory side by side, they seemed to set her laughing the best.

Remember how I had that image of Starfire lying on the couch, belly full of baby and her feet up on my lap while I rubbed her feet?

That's not even close to the best image I have in my life now.

My everyday is filled with memories like that. Starfire stoking her naked belly while I feel our child kick and play. Standing in the kitchen with an apron on while she cooks around the belly. Belly in the shower. Belly swimming in the lake. Being able to spoon while I'm inside her and stroke her belly. Belly, belly, belly.

I think the best one has to be when the sunset kisses her naked skin as she stands on the deck of our new house and waves goodbye to the day.

Did I mention she looks ridiculously hot while pregnant?

The minute Starfire began showing properly, so it was rather obvious she was pregnant, I pulled her from active duty. She could still patrol with me or Batman, or Robin, as long as she was ranged support only.

We hadn't seen any sign of Red Hood or Tarantula, but I didn't doubt we would sometime soon. But mainly we just got on with our lives.

She'd had a wonderful pregnancy, considering how we started. Morning sickness was at a minimum, instead she just cold all the time. Which was fine by me, I didn't mind snuggling her. Cravings… well… she was Tamaranian. _Tafalga_ insects covered in choc mint sauce… tasty…

"Do we need any more balloons blown up?" I asked.

Starfire considered, then floated downward so she could see me beneath the masses of streamers she'd been spreading across our living area. She had on one of her purple maternity dresses, which was still slim fitting and only really enhanced her belly bump. "I do not know… am I going over the board?"

"Housewarming party," I said. "I don't think you really can go overboard with those. You only get one."

"I think the ones you have suffice."

"Good, cause I'm almost out of helium," I said, clipping one last balloon and attaching a string. "These ones are for the decking, right?"

"Yes," Starfire answered, floating back up to the ceiling. I bopped her on the ass with one of my balloons as I headed outside.

I grinned at Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were setting up the keg on one of the tables we're hired for the housewarming.

"Ten bucks says those balloons don't last the night," Beast Boy called.

"Not taking that bet," I answered, tying the balloons to strategic locations around the deck. "Since Flash's favourite pastime is making helium voices."

"Barbecue's all set up," Cyborg said. "Keg's just about done. Anything else?"

"Nope. I think we're good. Check with Alfred in the kitchen, see if he needs a hand with anything." Not that I think he did, especially since Raven and Sarah were there helping Alfred.

Beast Boy nodded and headed inside, while Cyborg set out some cups beside the keg and made sure the trashcan was lined.

I'm not really one for parties, not ones I have to host anyway. I'm fine to attend them. But Starfire wanted this, she planned it, invited all our superhero friends with special little invitations she'd printed herself. She'd conned Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Sarah and Alfred into helping her prepare. She'd scrubbed and polished the house from top to bottom, not that it wasn't clean already, being brand new. We'd worked pretty damn hard to get the nursery ready and decorated so that I could be the proud dad and show it off. She even had several matrasses upstairs sorted for those people who partied a little too hard.

Since it was a superhero party, I did have to be masked, but not in uniform. Which was fine by me. All those who wore masks would come in civvies with their masks. Except Batman. I was pretty sure he'd be there in full uniform. Alfred had been given a Robin mask for the occasion, but no one could convince him to set aside his butler's uniform.

Since we weren't disclosing the location of the house itself, everyone arrived by teleporter. Five on the dot, we all wandered down to my basement to greet people arriving. This way, they could look around for an hour during the daylight and then watch the spring sunset with us.

Flash, of course, was the first to arrive, holding hands with Jinx. They'd been doing well, for once, which we were all grateful for. Since we'd shifted the Wednesday nights to our place, instead of going out, Jinx had started joining us. "When do we eat?"

Starfire wordlessly handed him a plate of finger food, already prepared just for him.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed, kissing Starfire on the cheek and giving me a high five before he wandered up the stairs and through the secret wall in the gym.

Superman and Superboy were next through, Superman regally thanking us for inviting him, while Superboy just bounced up and down on the spot happily. J'onn came next with his niece, pressing his hand to Starfire's belly to greet the little one, his face lighting up as he did so. Infant thoughts are very calming apparently.

Wonder Woman came next, with Troia and Wondergirl too. She was quite haughty to us, as usual, (I don't think she's forgiven Starfire for the burnt hands she got trying to restrain Starfire when she woke up after the Nightwatch explosion) but we got a hug and a kiss from Troia and Wondergirl, so that was good. It was nice to see Donna, I hadn't seen her in such a long time. I made a mental note to catch up with her during course of the night.

Hawk Girl, Huntress and Green Lantern. Starfire still gets a bit jumpy around Green Lantern, but she held her poise. Green Arrow and Black Canary. Arsenal and Jade, who was looking surprisingly belly bumpish too, I wonder…

Lots of Titans, old and new. Hotspot and Argent, Argent proudly showing off her engagement ring for Starfire to squeal over. Bushido. Kilowatt. Wilderbeest. Thunder and Lightning and wives. Tempest and Tula. Pantha and Red Star. Kole and Jericho and Gnaark. Kid Flash.

Robin and Spoiler. Yup. Stephanie turned out to be a vigilante herself, running by the name of Spoiler. Robin found out, and instead of making her stop, he's been training her. It's quite cute and they make a good team. Especially now Batman's got a new protégé too.

Babs flounced through, wearing a Nightwing mask of all things, kissing my cheek and tickling Starfire's belly.

Galfore lumbered through, sweeping his little _k'norfka_ up for a hug and a human kiss and nearly broke my shoulder as he clapped his hand on it. He's been learning. He was having a blast as training officer for the Justice League, it was incredibly funny to watch him training (even if he did have me come and demonstrate weapons with him). He had all the new recruits scared shitless with his zero tolerance attitude, but word was their skills were increasing faster than anyone expected. Although, Booster Gold had asked me about the _sorals_ and whether or not I slept with one and had Starfire ever tried to kill me in my sleep.

Ryand'r, Kik Kik and the kids too, Junip and Othil buzzing around me happily as they greeted me. They loved this house. Ryand'r had so much more energy now with his regular trips to Earth to eat from the sun here and Starfire loved having her nieces and nephew around. They were making up for lost time.

Bumblebee and Herald and baby Gabriel, who was all ready for bed. Starfire promised to show Bumblebee the nursery in a little while so they could put Gabriel down. All the kids were staying up there, Starfire'd organised a couple of beds for them.

More and more friends came pouring through the teleporter. Justice League and Titan alike.

Last but not least was Batman, Selina with a Robin mask (because she can't come as Catwoman, being a thief and all) and Batman's new protégé, Batgirl. A girl by the name of Cassandra Cain. I don't know much about her yet, she doesn't talk, and Batman knows more than he's letting on. But she's an incredible fighter. Amazingly gifted. A good addition to our ever growing family.

Batman kissed Starfire's cheek and patted her belly. Selina paused to coo at Starfire's belly before she wrapped her arm around Batman's. Batgirl and I just exchanged respectful nods.

It's a good thing that Tamaranians approve and welcome physical contact to a pregnant belly, they consider it good luck, or the amount of people taking liberties with her would have been zapped. Raven's zapped quite a few people for touching hers.

I sighed as I closed down the teleporter. I would have liked Red Hood to have come, but we couldn't contact him and he'd be walking into a den full of superheros. Not good for him. Starfire smiled at me, gave me a cuddle and flew up the stairs to mingle. She rarely walks anymore, which is a real shame, her pregnant waddle is adorable.

So's Raven's. I couldn't tease her though, but that walk, it's just gorgeous. She was nearing the end of her pregnancy now. Thirty six weeks and counting. Very pregnant, Beast Boy was overly excited about it. One of the reasons why we rushed this party a little, it was going to be the last one without kids for us.

We'd enlisted Beast Boy and Cyborg to show people around. Alfred was quite content with serving people, even though we said he didn't have to. Raven had reserved her spot on the comfortable sofa and she and Sarah were talking happily.

Starfire floated at the door connecting the gym to the living room, watching everyone mingle and twisting her fingers.

"You okay?" I asked as I closed up the secret door. "You've been nervous all day."

"Oh, yes," she replied. "I just wish for her everything to go well tonight."

"It will," I replied and placed my hand on her stomach. "Stop worrying. It'll be a night to remember."

She smiled at me, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, her belly pushing up against mine as she played with my hair. I cupped her cheek and put one hand on the small of her back to hold her closer.

"Break it up, you two," Flash said. "Haven't you already christened every room?"

"Not yet," I complained.

"Come and get a beer," Flash said, coming forward to drape an arm over my shoulder and tug me forward. He looked back over his shoulder and blew a kiss at Starfire before he marched me away.

We joined most of the guys on the deck, over near the barbeque and keg.

"Dude," Arsenal said. "This house is amazing. Must have put you back a pretty penny."

"Starfire's money mostly," I said. "This is what she wanted."

"So, you're a kept man then," Hotspot said, grinning at me.

I smirked as I poured myself a beer. "Maybe."

"Would anyone really care if they were kept by Starfire?" Flash asked.

I cuffed him. "Don't answer that."

"Uncle Nightwing," Othil called, standing on the railing of the deck and looking over the edge, having remembered to call me that when I'm in the mask, good boy. "A man fell in the water and he hasn't come up."

"Tempest," Arsenal explained as we all looked at the water with a little trepidation. "He said something about getting permission from the fish to be in their territory."

I should've guessed. "Don't worry about him, Othil," I called. "He's part fish."

Othil regarded me with his ever serious expression. "Like Beast Boy?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

I wandered over to Othil and leant on the railing beside him. "He'll be fine, he can breathe under water."

"Oh."

"You know, I spent most of the day putting high scores on Mega Monkey Ten for you to beat, do you want me to set it up for you?"

He grinned at me. "No! I can do it!"

I laughed, plucked him up off the railing and pointed him in the direction of the gaming room. "Off you go then." I waited until he was heading that way then said, "Gretchen, keep an eye on him would you? And can we have some background music?"

"Of course," she replied immediately. "My pleasure."

Junip went for a running jump at me and I swept her up and spun in a quick circle before I settled her on my hip. "Hello, my lovely girl, have you been a good girl?"

"Of course," she replied, tart, with her nose all up in the air. "I do all my lessons and eat my vegetables, even the yucky ones."

"Good girl."

"Can we go swimming? You promised we could next time we came. It is next time."

I laughed. "It is, but we're having a party first. And that's okay, because you're sleeping over, remember? We can go swimming tomorrow."

"Do you do the promising?"

"Of course I do. I never break a promise. Besides, if we go swimming now, you'll ruin your pretty clothes and mess up the hair your mom has spent ages doing. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"No…" she sighed. "Okay. As long as we go tomorrow."

"Did you find Silkie?" I asked. "He's been waiting to play."

"No, I shall go and search for him!"

"He's gotten good at hiding," I said. "Try the cupboard in the hallway upstairs. But stay out of the nursery, I think Lav's asleep in there."

"Okay!" she said happily, flying off.

"Aww, Unka Dick, so cute."

"You just live to tease me, don't you, Babs."

"What are friends for?" she answered, grinning at me. "It's cute seeing you be all parental."

I laughed. "The good thing about nieces and nephews, I can hand them back if they get too rowdy or upset. Can't do that with my own."

"True," she replied, treading her arm in mine. "But just think of all the good times you'll have with them."

"Looking forward to that," I said. "Hey, how's things with you and Jason?" She was dating some guy called Jason Bard, ex-Veteran turned police officer turned private eye.

"Fine and dandy. Except he's intimidated by you. What did you do to him?"

"Me?" I asked, innocent. "Nothing."

"Sure."

"I just mentioned that he'd better be good to you, that's all."

"Well, thank you, Dick," she said tart, "But I can take care of myself."

"I know." I wrapped an elbow around her head and kissed her on the temple and received an elbow to the ribs for my trouble.

It was funny seeing most of the superheros out of costume. Some of them, like Superman and Batman were still wearing theirs, but everyone else was in masked civvies. Relaxed superheros, I wondered if some of them even knew how to do that.

Robin and Superboy were playing pool at the table I'd hired for the occasion. Selina was whispering something dirty in Batman's ear, I could just tell by his stiff expression. Superman and Wonder Woman were talking. Troia and Wondergirl were cooing over Bumblebee's little boy, who was sleepily gurgling at everyone. The guys were all huddled together on the deck, talking and drinking and most of the girls were inside, sitting demurely on our various sofas and chairs. Alfred was serving everyone drinks and Starfire was enduring a lot of belly pats from a bunch of girls too, Spoiler right in there and enjoying herself.

Batgirl was tucked away in a corner, just watching everyone. I wasn't sure if she'd ever been to a party before. But she was here, which means she was trying and that could only be a good thing.

Oh, Alfred… don't think I didn't see you patting Starfire's belly just then and feeling my baby kick. A quick look at Batman, and I knew he'd seen Alfred do that too. Alfred was so excited about this child, he and Starfire talked practically every day and Alfred had been trialling all these purees and baby food and knitting little baby socks and blankets. I think Alfred had brought more things for the baby that we had.

I grinned as Starfire caught my eye with a flirtatious smile, her hands cradling her belly. Puckering my lips, I kissed the air at her and headed back over to the group of guys to include myself in their chat.

Sunset found us all gathered on the deck, watching the fading light speckle the clouds. Cyborg started the barbecue, timing it so it'd be ready just after the last of the sunlight faded and we'd launch the floating candles out onto the lake, Starfire's idea. But for now, it was nice to cuddle up with my girl and watch the glowing oranges and pinks that dappled the clouds and listen to the amazed murmurs of our friends about the tranquillity of this place.

Starfire kissed my cheek and we headed off to the kitchen to get the little wax paper boats we'd made so everyone had one, before we mingled through all our friends and handed them out. Once everyone had one, I went to the railing of the deck and hopped up on it so everyone could see me, waving to those that decided to watch from the balcony above the deck.

Coughing, I raised my voice. "Hey guys."

Attention diverted to me as conversation about the little boats stunted, followed with lots of smiles.

Starfire floated up beside me so I could put my hand on her waist. "Starfire and I would just like to thank you all for coming tonight and blessing our new home with your presence. As you've noticed, we've given you each a boat and a candle in it. In a minute, Star's going to open up our little dock down to the water's edge so we can light and launch them. It's a Tamaranian tradition for to ask _X'hal_ for a safe birth that we've modified slightly for Earth. Because releasing the _hyripnaoid_ insects here would just destabilise the entire environment. And, Tempest, we'll be picking up all the boats tomorrow, don't worry. Star?"

She smiled and opened the little gate in the decking and trotted down the few steps to the little dock we'd installed. She stood at the end and turned. I waited at the top of the stairs while everyone crowed around to see. Those that could fly lifted into the air to see better.

Cupping the little boat with both hands, she smiled at me. "Nightwing, I lied."

I frowned. "Huh?"

"This tradition, it is not for blessings of a safe birth, but to bless something else."

I was confused. "Like what?"

"Six months ago, you asked me to marry you and due to circumstances beyond our control I had to refuse. Instead we promised ourselves to each other forever as unmarried husband and wife. Today, I ask you to break that promise."

I think I gurgled. Split up? Now?

Starfire dropped one hand from her boat and gathered up her dress before she lumbered down on one knee. She then raised her palm, holding my unmarried ring her hand.

All the blood drained from my face as I stared at her. My hand automatically went to my chest, feeling for the ring, when had she snitched that?

"Nightwing, I love you. I have loved you since I first came to Earth and you showed me the 'niceness'. That friendship and bravery do not need to be separate virtues because they are stronger when they are together. I do not wish to be your unmarried wife, but your actual wife. In a year, when the official time of renunciation passes, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

Even the silence around me held its breath. All eyes were on me. No one dared speak, not even me.

Was she sure? I mean, of course she was sure, because she wouldn't have asked if she wasn't sure, but was she really sure? Had she changed her opinion on marriage? Or was she just going to endure it for me?

Flash shook my shoulder. "Dude, hot pregnant woman, kneeling. Say something."

"Are you sure?" I blurted. "This is really real?"

Her smile was like a thousand suns had lit up all at once and she nodded. "You said it was up to me," she told me. "I am certain."

"She better be sure," Batman muttered from behind me. "I don't think I can endure more _glakglak_ beast."

_Glakglak_ beast, my brain provided, Tamaranian traditional food for courting, she would battle the beast with her bare hands and serve it to the family as a courting offer… what? When did she do that?

"Wingz, answer the woman!" Cyborg prompted from behind the barbecue. "Yer leavin' her hangin' there!"

Flash shook me again. "Dude!"

"Yes," I blurted and stumbled down the stairs to go to her. "God, yes." I scooped her up, lifting her away from kneeling on the dock and kissed her. She threw her arms around my neck, floating happily so I dipped her for effect. One hand splayed on her back, the other on her belly.

Everyone was clapping and whistling and I didn't care, I just had eyes for Starfire, watching her through half mast eyes as I kissed her while she watched me right back. I let them slide closed and just immersed myself in her. Just her and me and her belly pressed between us. Baby even gave me a couple of approving kicks.

"I love you," I murmured between kisses.

"I love you as well. But you are supposed to take the ring."

I chuckled and lifted my hand from our baby to take the ring. "You little sneak."

"I even asked Bruce and Alfred for permission," she cheeked at me.

I laughed again. "I heard. _Glakglak_ beast was it?"

She nodded.

"You are so adorable," I said and kissed her again.

"Alright," Cyborg yelled. "Break it up and launch the boats."

"All in favour of changing Nightwing's name to Mr Starfire, say aye!" Hotspot shouted.

The general chorus of aye made me laugh as I dragged myself away from Starfire. "See what you started?"

"You love it," she replied as I lifted her back upright. I took the candle boat she was holding off her and held it up so she could light it. Together, we knelt down on the dock and carefully placed the boat into the water and gave it a little push.

"Nightwing!" a voice boomed.

I looked up to see Galfore filling the gate that led down to our little dock, his eyes glowing green, his hands clenched into fists. There was no warning of his attack, just that telltale blaze in his eyes before his eyebeams erupted. Hard to tell what he was aiming for, me or Starfire, so I just pulled her behind me and braced my arms out in front of me, forearms to the beam, taking the hit.

Eyebeams sting like crazy, depending on the force of the beam. This one was enough to send me sliding backward, pain shooting up my arms and singe my favourite sweater, but I was steady on my feet, keeping myself between Starfire and Galfore. I didn't know what he was playing at, but I wasn't taking any chances.

The beams died and I dropped to a fighting stance, my eyes on Galfore. Everyone behind him was still, watchful, as though they were waiting for a signal.

"Good," Galfore said gruffly.

I narrowed my eyes and didn't shift my stance. Starfire stood passively behind me.

"Do you love my Koriand'r?" Galfore boomed.

"With everything that I am."

"You will treat her with the respect she deserves."

"Every damn day."

His lips twitched up and he waggled his finger. "Love and cherish."

I smiled. "Always."

"You will answer to me if you break her heart."

"If I break her heart, I'll present myself to you."

He considered me, nodded. He practically floated down the stairs to grab us. "Good," he said as he swept us both up into a hug. "I am most pleased."

Flash was first down onto the dock after that, no surprise there, sweeping us both up into a massive hug. "I claim best man!" he said, loudly. "Star, you have to pick a hot bridesmaid for me."

"I do?" she replied.

Flash mock scowled at her, then looked at me. "Make her see reason, would you?" he asked.

"Sure. How about Jinx?"

Flash grinned. "That'd work." He then held up his boat. "Light me, baby."

Ryand'r and Kik Kik came down to offer us congratulations before they lit their candled boats and added them to the lake. Cyborg and Beast Boy bounced down the dock at the same time, sweeping us up in a group hug, one which Sarah and Raven wandered down to join in on.

"You all knew," I said into Raven's neck.

"Of course we knew," Raven replied. "Everyone knew except you."

"And you claim you're a detective," Beast Boy grinned.

I chuckled. "Great. I'm never going to live this down."

"It's so exciting," Sarah bounced.

"Star, I'm so proud of you, girl!" Cyborg said.

Babs tackled me once Beast Boy, Sarah, Cyborg and Raven had lit their boats and sent them off. She was practically euphoric about it. "You should've seen your face!" she laughed. "Oh, I hope Gretchen got that on camera."

"Probably," I replied. "I'll delete it later."

One by one they all came through to place their little boats on the water and offer us congratulations. Robin and Spoiler had Superboy help them get to the front of the line so they could launch their boats, but most people were content to wait their turn.

We laughed as we helped Othil and Junip with their little boats, Junip was so excited about them she nearly fell into the water and Othil wanted to know everything about them, like how they didn't sink when they were wet.

Alfred came down, holding his little boat and smiling. We completely ruined his regal demeanour by sweeping him up in a double hug.

I wasn't surprised in the least that Batman waited until last. He placed his boat on the water and stood, wrapping one hand around Starfire's waist, the other arm across my shoulders. The three of us stood on the dock and watched hundreds of little boats wink and glitter on the surface of the water.

"Well done."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_I referenced Menamebephil's Workin' for a Living, for those of you who read it. _


	56. Epilogue

_**Author's Note:**_

_Two chapter post._

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue.<strong>

Today, of all days, it had to rain.

Big, wet droplets, falling from the sky, splattering against the sodden grass. Dark grey storm clouds, this rain was here to stay for a couple of days.

I parked the car in the lot, watching the window wipers swish and flick the sleeted rain away from the windscreen. "We don't have to do this today."

"Yes, we do," Kory said, stretching her hand across until she could place her hand on my knee.

"No, we don't," I said again, angling my head so I could see straight up through the window. "That rain's not going to let up for a while. I don't want either of you to get sick."

"Dick," Kory said, her voice soft and stern. "There is no other day we can do this. None. Today is important."

"I know. It's just—"

"We have umbrellas. We shall be quite protected. Go. I shall join you shortly."

"Are you sure?" I fretted.

She leant across the small distance between our seats, grabbed my ears and pulled me roughly toward her for a kiss. "Of course. Go."

"Ow," I complained and rubbed my ears.

"You love it."

I smiled. "Okay… see you soon then." I opened the door, opening up my massive umbrella at the same time to protect my suit from the rain. "Are you sure you don't need help?" I asked, turning around to peer through the door at Kory.

"I am certain I can manage," she replied and shooed me. "Go."

I tossed her the car keys before I closed the door. Staring at the huge gates, I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and started on the wet footpath.

It's usually so well kept here, and today is no exception, once you look past how sodden everything is with the torrential rain we've experienced over the past few days. Kory's right, of course, there wasn't any other day I could do this.

As much as I hate coming here, it's the first lesson Bruce taught me. Never forget.

I knew where I was going. I always knew. The path is achingly familiar, I go this way every year. On their anniversary.

A plain headstones, a shared one. "_John and Mary Grayson_", the plaque reads, "_Parents and Performers. They still soar in our sky_."

My parents weren't ones for fan fair. They liked the simple things, like being together. Laughter and love. Acrobatics. Soaring through the sky.

"Hey, Mom, Dad. It's been a while. Things have been good for me this year. I mean, I've had my ups and down, but all in all… it's been good." I shuffled my feet and listened to the rain plunk against my umbrella. "Cyborg got married last year. Lovely girl called Sarah, she's wonderful. They're in the process of adopting, but they won't tell us more than that. Want it to be a surprise I guess. Remember how last time I told you Beast Boy and Raven got married? They had a little boy a couple of weeks ago. Cute little green skinned, purple haired dude. Beast Boy's so proud. They called him Joshua Mark Logan. He's a real cutie."

I shuffled my boot on the ground. "Mom, Dad, I'm getting married. Next year, Star finally agreed to marry me. Or, well, she asked me to marry her, but I'm maintaining I asked her first. She and I built a house just outside of Bludhaven." I smiled, smelling the jasmine shampoo she uses in her hair and turned my head. "There's one more thing. Someone here who I want you to meet."

I turned to Kory, stroking her cheek with my fingers, before I gathered up our little bundle of joy in her arms. I repositioned the blanket around the cute little sleeping face and kissed my child's forehead before I turned back to my parent's gravestones while my fiancée curled her hand around my arm. "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Mar'i, your granddaughter."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Ending note:<strong>_

_Well, that's it. The end. The real one this time, no more pretending._

_I'd like to thank everyone that took the time to review, every single review is read and replied as best I can (except for some of the anons because I forget to add notes at the beginning of the chapters). You are all such a pleasure to write for and I have loved talking to each of you through the course of the Touch series. It's been so nice to come back to fanfiction for a while, I have missed the people around here that make the Titans so great._

_It's been really awesome to see some of the same people that were around for the E'ara Universe series cropping back up, as well as all the new people that have come to read. _

_There will be no sequel to this. I know I said that last time, but it's a definite this time. There's a few outtakes left to post, and an alternative epilogue but other than that, no._

_Big thank you goes to Katergator, as always, for being my second pair of eyes plot wise. Lucky duck got everything as I was writing it, so she knew exactly what was going to happen and could help me pick up the plot mistakes. We got a couple. This wouldn't have been as good without her advice and encouragement (Yes, Kater "OMG GIMME MORE" is encouragement). _

_Also thanks to Star of Airdrie for being awesome and helping me with the medical side of things and a good friend. And Grayson. Gretchen loves him. _

_And to Faith-o-saurus for ZombieDick 2.0. Order one today! We'll rule the world by mid September!_

_To all you budding writers out there, never ever stop imagining. Our imagination is a wonderful thing, it can take us to so many places we can only dream of. Practice, practice, practice, and most of all enjoy what you do. If you don't enjoy it, then don't do it. _

_Thanks for letting me share my imagination with you! _

_Cheers_

_Kryalla Orchid._


End file.
